Je ne veux plus être l'Elue
by pommedapi
Summary: Post saison 7. Buffy pense qu'elle a enfin le droit d'accéder à ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, une vie normale. Elle retrouve ses amis et ses anciens amants. Mais sa vie semble s'effriter au rythme de la nouvelle menace qui grandit. Pourra-t-elle échapper à son statut d'Elue?
1. Une vie ordinaire

_**C'est la première fic que je publie... Vos avis comptent énormément car je ne l'ai pas fini et j'ai besoin qu'on me motive! J'ai écris 4 chapitres pour l'instant.**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire (quand même!). J'emprunte seulement les personnages.**_

_**Contexte: **_**_Suite de la saison 7. Buffy a déménagé près de L.A après la destruction de Sunnydale. J'essaye de respecter au maximum tout ce qui s'est passé dans les 7 saisons. Par contre, je n'ai pas suivi Angel donc je ne respecte pas la cohérence avec cette série._**

**_1. Une vie ordinaire  
_**

* * *

Buffy était dans sa chambre quand elle entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Elle glissa rapidement le papier qu'elle tenait à la main dans une enveloppe avant de la déposer entre deux livres dans l'étagère qui surplombait son bureau. Puis elle se précipita hors de la pièce et dévala les escaliers à toute allure avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_- Willow, enfin ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Entre, donne moi ton sac !_

_- Merci !_

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans leurs bras puis Buffy s'effaça pour permettre à Willow d'entrer.

_- Je vais monter tes affaires à l'étage. J'ai une chambre d'amis._

Comme elle s'apprêtait à monter, elle se retourna brusquement.

_- Mais j'y pense, tu n'es jamais venu ici depuis que j'ai emménagé ! Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est important que tu connaisses au moins où est ta chambre si tu restes quelques temps !_

Willow avança timidement :

_- Tu __sais, je ne voudrais pas te déranger… _

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_ lui demanda son amie en fronçant les sourcils

_- Je veux dire que j'arrive à l'improviste et pour une période indéterminée. Tu as sûrement prévu des tas de choses et…_

_- Will, arrête tout de suite ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici et tu le sais. Peu importe ce que je pourrais organiser alors arrête de t'inquiéter!_

Willow adressa à son amie un sourire avant de la suivre. Arrivées au 1er étage, Buffy lui montra la chambre qu'elle allait occuper et posa la valise de la jeune femme au pied du lit. Elle lui montra ensuite la sienne et celle de Dawn. La salle de bain se trouvait également à cet étage.

Enfin, elles redescendirent et Buffy la conduisit à la cuisine puis au salon. Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur le canapé.

_- J'ai aussi une petite cave,_ déclara Buffy, _mais il faut passer par le jardin pour y accéder. Je pourrais te montrer tout à l'heure._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu as caché des trucs intéressants là-dedans ?_

_- Euh nan, pas spécialement… Je pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser c'est tout, _répondit Buffy, légèrement désappointée

_- Eh, je te taquine ! Toute façon, tu caches ce que tu veux dans ta cave !_

_- Tu me rassures, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu allais me bombarder de questions quand t'aurais vu le cadavre… !_

_- Quoi ?_

Buffy éclata de rire et Willow mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son amie se moquait d'elle.

_- Ha-ha-ha. Très drôle !_

_- Ca oui ! T'aurais vu ta tête ! Oh, et puis après tout, c'est toi qui as commencé !_

_- Mouais… Dis moi plutôt comment tu as réussi à trouver une aussi belle maison à quelques kilomètres seulement de L.A. Tu as gagné au loto ou quoi ?_

_- Non, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance quand même. Tu vois la maison en face ? »_

Willow se retourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut un autre pavillon de l'autre côté de la route.

_- Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier ? Il ressemble à tous ceux de la rue._

_- La maison et ce pavillon appartiennent tous les deux à Mme Johnson. Je l'ai rencontré à l'agence immobilière. Je venais chercher un appartement et elle venait vendre celui-ci parce qu'il était hanté !_

_- Hanté ?_

_- Oui, en fait ce n'était qu'un petit démon assez inoffensif que j'ai facilement tué. Pour me remercier, elle m'a alors proposé de me louer la maison. _

_- Tu n'as pas dit qu'elle voulait la vendre ?_

_- Si. Mais la maison avait appartenu à sa fille avant qu'elle ne déménage à New York. Elle voulait donc éviter de s'en séparer maintenant qu'elle n'était plus hantée ! Et de toute façon, je n'aurai pas eu les moyens de l'acheter !_

_- Ca c'est sûr,_ déclara Willow en jetant un regard autour d'elle. _C'est vraiment une belle maison !_

_- Oui ça me permet de ne pas dépenser tout mon argent dans le loyer, ce qui est très appréciable étant donné que je ne gagne pas énormément ! « Soyez tueuse, vous trouverez plus facilement un logement ! »_

_- Tu as réussi à trouver un travail alors ? Conseillère d'orientation toujours ?_

_- Oui, c'est dans L.A. Un petit lycée plutôt tranquille…comparé à ce qu'on a pu voir à Sunnydale !_

_- J'imagine ! C'est quand même difficile de faire pire que Sunnydale, surtout lorsque la bouche de l'enfer était encore ouverte ! Tu as une sacrée expérience maintenant ! _

_- Oui, et je n'observe plus beaucoup d'activité démoniaque à présent mais je continue à faire quelques patrouilles, on ne sait jamais…. Et toi, raconte-moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kennedy ! Enfin, je veux dire, si t'as envie d'en parler bien sûr…_

_- Ma foi, je ne sais pas trop, tout s'est passé assez vite….Faire ce voyage en Europe était très intéressant et tout se passait bien mais quand il a fallu songer à s'établir définitivement…je…je ne sais pas. Tout n'était plus aussi évident. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Tara et…_

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme rousse. Buffy se rapprocha d'elle.

_- C'est pas grave, Will. C'était peut-être trop tôt. Laisse toi encore un peu de temps. Tu sais, Tara nous manque à tous. _

Willow sourit faiblement.

_- Je le sais bien…mais…enfin il n'y a pas que ça. _

Buffy ne répondit pas mais incita son amie à continuer. Celle-ci se tordait nerveusement les mains.

_- On était chez Giles à Londres quand j'ai dit à Kennedy qu'il serait peut être mieux de faire une pause. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose se passait mais quand elle a su que c'était à cause de Tara elle a… elle était vraiment en colère. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps seule, pour faire le point mais elle a préféré qu'on s'éloigne définitivement…Finalement, elle a voulu rester à Londres et elle s'est trouvé un job de prof de sport. J'ai donc décidé que c'était à moi de partir et je suis allée au Tibet. Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas et en plus c'est un lieu approprié à la méditation alors…bref j'étais dans un petit village où j'ai rencontré des moines bouddhistes et un soir… j'ai rencontré…Oz._

_- Oz ?_

_- Je sais…c'est complètement fou. On a parlé toute la nuit. Je lui ai raconté toutes nos aventures depuis qu'il était parti et pourquoi j'étais là. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était retourné là quand j'avais décidé d'être avec Tara et qu'il avait apprit un peu de magie avec les moines du temple du village. Il a aussi encore plus étudié sa condition de loup garou et il a apprit à se maîtriser encore davantage._

_- Vraiment ? Waw ! C'est incroyable !_ _Tu parles d'une nouvelle ! _s'exclama Buffy.

_- Je suis restée environ 3 semaines encore et on a passé tout notre temps ensemble. Les moines avec qui il habite m'ont donné quelques clés pour contrôler encore un peu plus mes pouvoirs. Ils m'ont aussi beaucoup étudié._

_- Ah, l'étude de Willow, voilà qui est passionnant ! Et où est Oz maintenant ?_

_- Il est resté là-bas._

_- Mais ?_

_- Il a dit qu'il passerait probablement me voir. Je lui ai donné ton adresse parce que je n'en avais pas d'autres…j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas !_

Willow regarda son amie comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Buffy la rassura immédiatement

_- Tu as bien fait. J'ai toujours apprécié Oz et je serai ravie de le revoir. _

_- Merci, Buffy. Tu sais… pendant ces 3 semaines, c'était vraiment le paradis. On avait tellement de choses à se raconter depuis tout ce temps. _

_- Je suis contente pour toi. Ca t'a permis de réfléchir alors ?_

_- Oui et non, _avoua-t-elle_. Je pense toujours à Tara bien sûr, mais ça ne me fait plus autant souffrir. Oz m'a vraiment permis de penser à autre chose, c'était magique._

_- Tu parles comme une petite fille amoureuse, toi !_ la taquina son amie

_- Je…non ! Oh, Buffy, c'est si compliqué ! Tara est dans ma tête mais Oz y est également. C'est complètement insensé. Je croyais avoir trouvé ma voie avec Tara et…je ne sais plus !_

_- Will, il n'y pas de problèmes ! Personne ne vas te juger et surtout pas moi. _

Buffy serra son amie dans ses bras avant de lui dire :

_- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Presque 6 mois ! On n'a jamais été séparé aussi longtemps ! Alex va être si heureux ! Depuis que je lui ai dis que tu venais, il n'arrête plus de me parler de sa chère petite Willow !_

_- Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux…Comment va-t-il ? Et Dawn ?_

_- Dawn habite sur le campus de son université, c'est à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. Elle fait des études de littérature. Je crois qu'elle s'engage sur la voie de Giles. Elle ne fait plus que dévorer des bouquins aux titres bizarres écrits en langues mortes ! Nous nous voyons régulièrement et elle passe souvent ses week-ends ici. De ce côté, tout va pour le mieux._

_- De ce côté ?_

Buffy pouffa de rire.

_- Oui. En fait, elle ne veut pas me dire qu'elle a un petit ami mais je les ai vu s'embrasser dans le hall alors que je venais la chercher un vendredi après-midi. _

_- Vraiment ? C'est étrange…dis, tu crois que c'est un démon ou un vampire ?_

_- Oh non, rien de tout ça ! C'est vrai que les filles Summers ont eu des problèmes avec les vampires, enfin moi surtout. Mais Dawn semble y échapper pour l'instant. Non, c'est parce que son petit ami, c'est Andrew !_

_- Andrew ? Tu veux dire Andrew celui qui faisait parti de ce trio ridicule avec Warren et Jonathan? Celui qu'elle ne supportait pas ?_

_- Celui-là même ! Il est sur le campus et fait des études de photographie !_

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes et éclatèrent de rire.

_- En fait, les filles Summers ont un problème avec les hommes tout court ! » _remarqua Willow entre deux rires.

Après quelques minutes, les filles reprirent leur sérieux.

_- Et toi de ton côté, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?_ demanda Willow.

_- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très chanceuse là-dessus non plus. Il y a un jeune homme très sympa à mon boulot, Jack. Je crois que je lui plais bien. Mais…je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que ça marchera entre nous. Je ne me sens pas prête à recommencer une histoire. J'ai tellement la poisse… !_

_- Voyons Buffy, depuis Riley tu n'as pas eu d'aventures sérieuses. Tu devrais te laisser aller. Bien sûr, Jack ne sera peut être pas le prince charmant mais vous pourriez partager de bons moments ensemble, sans parler de quelque chose de trop sérieux._

Buffy fixa son amie pendant quelques secondes et un air de tristesse passa sur son visage. Elle se reprit aussitôt mais Willow l'avait remarqué.

_- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que c'était si dur encore pour toi de l'évoquer…_

_- Non, non, ce n'est pas Riley. J'ai tourné la page depuis longtemps. C'est juste que…Non ce n'est rien, je m'apitoie sur mon sort voilà tout !_

Buffy avait prononcé les deux dernières phrases en souriant mais Willow n'était pas convaincue. Son amie avait vraiment semblé désespérée et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Buffy n'avait pas l'habitude de se poser en tant que victime. Cependant, elle ne voulut pas insister et changea rapidement de sujet.

_- Et comment va ce cher Alex ?_

_- On se voit très souvent, il n'habite pas très loin. Il a retrouvé un emploi de charpentier. Il t'a sans doute dit aussi qu'il a subit une opération pour son oeil. Les chirurgiens ont eu une opportunité de greffe et ils ont appelé Alex. Tout s'est bien passé, il a juste une tonne de médicaments à prendre pour éviter le rejet. Heureusement, il devrait y en avoir de moins en moins._

_- Oui, il m'avait téléphoné chez Giles mais je ne savais pas comment ça s'était passé._

_- On devrait sortir tous les trois ce soir, je sais que ça lui fera plaisir qu'on se retrouve ensemble après tout ce temps. Et puis ça te changera les idées._

_- Tu as raison._

_

* * *

_

_**Je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire les espaces entre les paragraphes pour éviter que ça fasse un bloc... J'appuie plusieurs fois sur entrée comme dit dans les consignes mais ça marche pas... Idem pour shift et entrée... Donc si vous savez dites le moi!**_

_**Surtout laissez moi des reviews pour que je sache si je continue ou pas! Merci d'avance!  
**_


	2. Le retour du Scooby Gang

**_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir._**

**_Merci donc à Hakumy, Stephnini, Ondatra zibethicus et Lily Jolie._**

**_C'est un chapitre assez court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Chapitre 2 : Le retour du Scooby Gang_**

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula gaiement. Buffy fit visiter la ville à son amie puis elles convinrent d'un rendez-vous à 21h dans un bar branché de Los Angeles avec Alex. Buffy avait économisé pour s'acheter une petite voiture qu'elle avait déjà salit de toute les manières possibles, de la glace renversée sur le siège passager à la terre de son jardin qui avait collé à ses chaussures sur le tapis de sol. Selon ses dires, elle passait tout son temps libre à la nettoyer.

Sur la route, Willow posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà.

_- Dis donc, t'as jamais croisé Angel maintenant que tu travailles dans la même ville que lui ?_

_- Euh, non, jamais. Mais ça viendra sans doute un jour si je sors à partir de 20h ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé une maison aux alentours de L.A. mais je n'ai pas précisé que j'avais trouvé un emploi ici. Je pense que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose._

Willow se tut. Elle imaginait la peine que devait endurer son amie en repensant à son premier amour. Celui qui n'était jamais sortit de son cœur malgré tout ce temps. Leur histoire avait été si forte et la rupture si douloureuse…

_- Hé, Will, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Angel, c'est du passé ! Je peux penser à lui sans fondre en larmes! Il reste très important pour moi mais j'ai compris qu'on ne vieillirait pas ensemble. C'est juste… mon premier amour que je n'oublierai jamais, tu vois ?_

Elle lui adressa un large sourire et Willow y répondit de la même manière.

_- Je suis contente que tu y sois arrivée._

_Oui, moi aussi. Ca a été dur, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais tout va bien à présent. Angel, c'est fini. En plus, tout a tellement changé depuis que…_

La voix de Buffy se brisa et Willow lui jeta un regard surpris. Cependant, l'arrivée devant le bar ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander plus d'explications à son amie. Celle-ci était déjà presque sortie de la voiture, probablement soulagée de ne pas affronter le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie. Willow sortit à son tour et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle venait de retrouver Buffy et elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle viendrait d'elle-même lui parler si elle en avait envie. L'accabler de questions ne servirait à rien sinon à la pousser un peu plus dans ses retranchements. Elle nota cependant dans un coin de sa tête de faire part à Alex de ses impressions. Il avait peut-être d'autres informations car, après tout, il voyait souvent Buffy depuis la destruction de Sunnydale. Oui, si quelque chose clochait avec Buffy, il l'aurait remarqué.

Buffy s'approcha d'elle, la sortant de ses pensées.

_- Regarde, il est là-bas ! Allons-y !_

Les filles arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Alex et les trois vieux amis se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

_- Bon sang ! Six mois qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés tous les trois ! Willow, tu m'as manqué !_

_- Toi aussi, Alex ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! Wow, ton œil, c'est remarquable, Alex ! On pourrait croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé !_

_- Tu remarqueras qu'il y a une petite cicatrice ici… Ca fait viril, non ? Je n'aurais pas cru dire ça un jour mais heureusement qu'il y a des gens pour mourir et en sauver d'autres ! Et puis, heureusement que tout a fonctionné parce que j'ai dû habiter deux mois chez Buffy pour pouvoir payer cette opération !_

_- Eh ! Mais c'était pas si terrible chez moi ! _le taquina Buffy.

_- En tout cas, ça en valait la peine, _compléta Willow.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous, les filles ? _fit Alex en posant chacun de ses bras sur leurs épaules.

_- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? _répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en chœur.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

_- Bon, et si on allait prendre quelque chose au bar ?_ proposa Alex.

_- C'est partit !_ ajouta Willow.

Ils choisirent une petite table retirée dans un coin de la pièce. Ainsi, ils arrivaient à se parler sans trop crier.

_- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers jeunes gens ? _demanda un serveur.

_- Pour moi, une tequila,_ demanda Buffy.

_- Deux !_ signala Willow.

_- Et pour moi, une vodka orange s'il vous plait !_ termina Alex.

_- C'est comme si c'était fait !_

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois amis sirotaient leurs boissons tout en évoquant leurs souvenirs, remplis pour la plupart de vampires et autres démons. En effet, depuis leur rencontre lorsque Buffy avait emménagé à Sunnydale, rares étaient les moments où la Tueuse et ses amis avaient pu se reposer. Malgré cet aspect sinistre, ce soir ils avaient décidés d'en rire et se remémoraient les actes de bravoure d'Alex, les sortilèges ratés de Willow et les maladresses de Buffy.

_- Mon Dieu Willow, je crois que le pire, c'était quand Spike et moi sommes tombés amoureux ! Qu'est-ce que je t'en ai voulu ! _hoqueta Buffy entre deux rires.

_- Je le sais bien !_ répondit celle-ci.

_- C'est vrai que tu voulais mettre le Beau Danube Bleu à votre mariage ?_ plaisanta Alex.

_- C'est pas possible ! Moi qui pensais que vous auriez oublié ce genre de détail gênant !_ s'exclama Buffy. _Bon, c'est vrai mais après tout, c'était à l'image de ce mariage : complètement n'importe quoi !_

Les trois amis redevinrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Alex annonça quelque chose qui surprit ses amies.

_- Vous savez, c'est très étrange pour moi de dire ça, mais je regrette presque de ne pas lui avoir dit que je commençais tout juste à l'apprécier._

_- Qui ça ?_ demanda Willow.

_- Spike. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous tous, quand même ! Bon, je sais qu'il l'a fait surtout pour Buffy mais il nous a beaucoup aidé les derniers temps. J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je l'appréciais mais en tout cas, il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire._

_- Oui, tu as raison. Il était devenu presque gentil. Et il faut bien avouer que ces réflexions sarcastiques me manquent de temps en temps._

Buffy n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle semblait ailleurs.

_- Allo, Buffy ! T'es encore avec nous ?_

_- Hein ? Oui, oui, excusez-moi. J'étais dans mes pensées et je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée._

_- C'est vrai qu'il est déjà minuit passé_, remarqua Willow.

_- Wow ! J'ai pas vu le temps passé ! _s'exclama Alex.

_- Moi non plus, _continua Willow_. Buffy, on devrait rentrer. Tu travailles demain, non ?_

_- Oui, je dois être là-bas à 8h30._

_- Alors on y va, _fit Alex en se levant.

Ils payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent dans la nuit éclairée par des milliers de néons et de lumières en tout genre. La nuit à L.A. n'était jamais totalement sombre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture de Buffy pour se dire au revoir. Willow et Alex décidèrent de se voir le lendemain chez Buffy puisqu'Alex ne travaillait pas ce vendredi. Buffy les rejoindrait donc dès la fin de sa journée. Puis, les filles montèrent en voiture tandis qu'Alex se dirigeait vers la sienne, stationnée un peu plus loin.

Le trajet fut plus rapide qu'à l'aller car les embouteillages avaient disparus avec l'avancée de la nuit. Les deux amies n'échangèrent que peu de paroles. Aussitôt arrivées, elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

**_Des commentaires SVP (bons ou mauvais!)_**


	3. Entre amis

_**Voilà le chapitre 3, je me suis rendue compte que mes chapitres étaient assez courts. Est-ce que vous souhaitez des chapitres plus longs? Peut-être que ça permet d'entrer plus dans l'histoire? Bien sûr, ce serait un peu plus long pour la publication... A vous de me dire ce qui vous convient le mieux!**_

_**Merci à celles qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!**_

* * *

_**3. Entre amis**_

Lorsque Willow se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle constata que Buffy était déjà partie. Elle se prépara un rapide petit-déjeuner puis passa dans la salle de bains afin de se laver. Alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux, le téléphone se mit à sonner et elle se précipita pour répondre.

_« Allo ?_

_- Allo ? Euh… Buffy ?_

_- Non, elle n'est pas là pour le moment. Je suis une de ses amies. Vous voulez que je lui transmette un message ?_

_- Willow, c'est toi ?_

_- Euh, oui… on se connait ?_

_- C'est Angel._

_- Oh, Angel ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi !_

_- Je me doute, moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui décroche. Je croyais que tu étais partie avec ton amie... ?_

_- Oui, mais on a rompu et je suis venue passer quelques temps chez Buffy en attendant de trouver un appartement_

_- Je vois… Bon, est-ce que tu pourras lui dire de me rappeler, c'est important ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr. Euh, important-important? Je veux dire, il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle apocalypse, j'espère !_

_- Non, ne t'en fais pas._

_- OK, tant mieux ! Je dois dire qu'on a eu notre compte !_

_- Oui. Bon… je dois y aller, à un de ces quatre._

_- A bientôt, Angel. »_

Willow raccrocha. Angel n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler si ce n'était pas grave mais il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas une nouvelle apocalypse alors… Rien ne pouvait être plus grave ! Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et s'empara d'un livre qu'elle se mit à feuilleter distraitement. Son esprit vagabondait… vers Oz. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sonnette retentit et Willow se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir. Alex se tenait derrière, les bras chargés de « nourriture ».

_« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se goinfrer de bonbons, de gâteaux et de chips toute la journée devant une vidéo comme au bon vieux temps !_

_- C'est une super idée, Alex ! Entre ! »_

Ils allumèrent la télé et s'installèrent sur le canapé tout en ouvrant les sachets de friandises multicolores. L'une des chaînes rediffusait un film des années 60 sur les cow-boys. Ils commentèrent avec entrain chaque réplique du héros et Alex tenta d'imiter sa voix grave. Willow pouffait de rire face à ses tentatives médiocres.

Pendant la publicité, elle se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Quand elle revint, le film n'avait pas encore repris et elle en profita pour questionner un peu son ami.

_« Comment va Buffy ? Je ne la trouve pas en grande forme._

_- Elle va bien mais la solitude doit lui peser. Maintenant que Dawn est partie, la maison est vide quand elle rentre. Je lui répète sans cesse que LA regorge de jeunes hommes célibataires mais elle ne veut rien entendre._

_- Il faut dire que ses dernières histoires n'étaient pas parfaites…_

_- Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! »_

Alex tendit à Willow un nouveau paquet de bonbons qu'elle attrapa avant de reprendre la parole.

_« Et toi, comment vas-tu depuis… tu sais, Anya ?_

_- J'ai du mal à accepter qu'elle ne soit plus là, Will, mais je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie. _

_- Tant mieux ! J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile…_

_- Non. Les premiers mois ont tout simplement été insupportables._

_- Je suis tellement désolée… J'aurais dû être là…_ murmura-t-elle.

_- Tu n'allais pas t'empêcher de partir pour moi, Will, ne sois pas bête ! Je ne t'en ai pas du tout voulu. Et puis, j'étais avec Buffy. Elle m'a beaucoup soutenu._

_- Oui, enfin, je m'en veux quand même._

_- Tu n'as pas de raison ! Tiens, je commence même à redécouvrir la beauté des autres femmes ! _

_- Vraiment ?_ fit Willow, surprise.

_- Oui, j'ai notamment remarqué une belle jeune femme brune hier au bar. Tu n'as pas pu la manquer ! Grande, les yeux verts, un petit débardeur rose…_ Alex semblait effectivement avoir gravé son image dans sa mémoire.

_- Tu sais, je n'ai pas trop regardé. Moi et les femmes…_

_- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que ta rupture avec Kennedy est encore récente,_ grimaça son ami.

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Justement, avec Kennedy, si je suis partie, c'est un peu à cause de ça je crois…_

_- Comment ça ? _demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Eh bien… Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle. J'ai voulu oublié Tara et je me sentais bien avec elle mais après avoir voyagé, quand on s'est retrouvé toutes les deux dans cette maison avec une vie parfaitement normale, c'était juste… ennuyeux. Je crois qu'avec Tara, c'était tellement exceptionnel que je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer une autre femme…_

_- -Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu changeras d'avis quand tu croiseras le regard d'une magnifique amazone sur son cheval blanc…_

_ Non, Alex. Sérieusement. »_

Willow avait vraiment l'air sérieux et son ami l'encouragea à reprendre. Willow se tordit un peu les mains puis se lança.

_« Eh bien… Après que je me sois disputée avec Kennedy, je suis allée au Tibet et j'ai, euh… j'ai rencontré un homme et…_

_- Tu veux dire que tu l'as trompé ?_ s'écria Alex. _Avec un homme?_

_- Je ne l'ai pas trompé ! On n'était plus vraiment ensemble ! Et puis de toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé !_ se défendit Willow en rougissant. En tout cas, il m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'aimais pas Kennedy. J'ai seulement aimé Tara.

_- Alors tu aimes les hommes et les femmes mais plus les hommes, c'est ça ?_

_- Euh… Je suppose…_

_- C'est super ça ! T'as deux fois plus de choix ! »_

Willow sourit. Alex n'avait fait aucune remarque qui lui aurait fait penser qu'il la jugeait. Il l'avait bien pris, comme d'habitude. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son ami le lui confirma.

_« Tu sais, Will, peu importe qui tu aimes, tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie avec Buffy. Tu l'as toujours été. »_

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et le serra dans ses bras avant de replonger dans le film qui avait repris depuis déjà quelques temps.

La journée se déroula tranquillement et vers 16h le téléphona sonna à nouveau. C'était Buffy.

_« Alors, comment se passe ta journée ? Alex est avec toi ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui ! On se goinfre de bonbons en regardant la télé ! Quand est-ce que tu rentres pour te joindre à nous ?_

_- Vers 19h, je pense._

_- Parfait, dépêche-toi ! Au fait, Angel a appelé et il voudrait que tu le recontactes. Il a dit que c'était important._

_- Angel ?_

_- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne s'agit pas d'apocalypse, je lui ai demandé._

_- C'est déjà ça. Bon, je l'appellerai avant de partir. Merci, Will. A tout à l'heure._

_A tout à l'heure, Buffy. »_

Willow et Alex sortirent peu après faire les courses car ils avaient dévalisé le frigo malgré tout ce que le jeune homme avait apporté. Ils ne voulaient pas imposer à Buffy de ressortir quand elle rentrerait et se dirigèrent donc vers un petit supermarché.

Une fois rentrés et les provisions rangées, ils attendirent impatiemment son retour mais leur amie tardait. Il était un peu plus de 20h lorsque Willow appela sur son portable mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

_« C'est bizarre quand même, elle a plus d'une heure de retard._

_- Sûrement un cas de dernière minute. Tu sais, être conseillère d'orientation, c'est pas un boulot de tout repos,_ plaisanta Alex.

_Mmmh… »_

* * *

_**C'est encore un chapitre calme car je mets en place l'ambiance, je replace le contexte avec les personnages. J'aime beaucoup l'amitié entre Alex et Willow et j'ai écris ce chapitre assez facilement.**_

_**L'intrigue se met en place, un peu de patience ;)**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis, quels qu'ils soient!**_


	4. Une nouvelle inattendue

**_Et voilà la suite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_**

**_Merci à Arweenrose et Stephnini pour leurs commentaires, ça me fait plaisir de lire vos petits mots!_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle inattendue**_

Buffy avait directement pris sa voiture dès qu'elle avait raccroché. Elle avait appelé Angel peu après sa conversation avec Willow. Elle savait que s'il avait pris la peine de lui téléphoner, ce n'était pas sans raison. Les appels de courtoisie n'étaient pas son genre et elle ne lui avait pas reparlé directement depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille de la bataille finale contre la Force. Elle n'avait donc pas perdu de temps et avait composé son numéro. Elle se remémora leur conversation.

_« Angel, c'est Buffy. Tu as appelé Willow ?_

_- Oui, enfin je pensais que c'est toi qui décrocherais._

_- Je suis au travail là, mais comme elle m'a dit que tu avais appelé, j'ai préféré te téléphoner tout de suite._

_- Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas question de vie ou de mort._

_- Elle me l'a dit mais si tu m'appelles, ce n'est pas sans raison, n'est-ce pas ?_

- …

_- Angel ?_

_- Oui, euh, en fait c'est parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose._

_- Oui ?_

_- Euh…_

_- Angel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Voilà… Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis un moment… depuis la veille de l'apocalypse, en fait… Et je sais que des gens auxquels tu tenais n'y ont pas survécu._

_- En effet, il y a eu plusieurs potentielles, Anya, Spike,…_

_- C'est pour ça que j'appelle._

_- Pour les condoléances ?_

_- Non ! Je veux dire… C'est à propos de Spike que j'appelle. »_

Buffy était restée sans voix quelques secondes.

_« Eh bien… il est mort, Angel. Il a voulu rester alors que tout s'écroulait. Il a dû être désintégré__ pendant que le collier que tu m'avais donné détruisait tous nos ennemis. Si c'est pour__ récupérer ce collier, je suis désolée mais ça va être difficile. Sunnydale n'est plus qu'un immense cratère !_

_- Non, ce n'est pas pour le collier. C'est juste… il s'est passé quelque chose d'imprévu. Spike… il est revenu._

_- Comment ça revenu ?_

_- Il est revenu, Buffy._

- …

_- Buffy ?_

_- Oui… je… je suis là. Mais comment c'est possible, Angel ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a débarqué à mon bureau il y a un mois. »_

Angel n'avait pas pu la voir mais s'il l'avait regardé à ce moment-là, il aurait constaté qu'elle était encore plus pâle que lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? _lui avait-elle demandé.

_- Je… Rien. Je me disais juste que tu devais le savoir. Après tout, c'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on est encore là aujourd'hui._

_- Oui… _

_- Angel ! On a besoin de toi tout de suite ! _entendit-elle soudain dans le téléphone de son interlocuteur.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Je dois y aller, un rendez-vous important. Si tu veux passer à mon bureau à Los Angeles, je t'expliquerais plus en détail._

_- Je ne sais pas si…_

_- Il ne sera pas là._

_- Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite. »_

* * *

Elle patientait toujours dans sa voiture, coincée dans les embouteillages depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu venir immédiatement ? En plus, elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de revoir le vampire décoloré. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de le revoir! Elle était juste abasourdie par la nouvelle et ne savait pas vraiment comment y réagir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir s'il était revenu? Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas où elle était... Peut-être qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire...

_« Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ville ! »_

Elle regarda sa montre : 18h30. Si ça continuait, elle allait arriver après la fermeture des bureaux et Angel serait parti ! Non, il habitait juste au-dessus des locaux, il n'y aurait pas de problème… Sauf s'il avait déménagé sans l'avertir ! Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait emménagé ici… Elle lui avait simplement donné des nouvelles juste après la victoire par texto… Elle s'était sentie trop fatiguée pour l'appeler à ce moment-là et l'occasion ne s'était pas représentée.

Elle dû attendre encore 20 minutes avant d'apercevoir enfin l'immeuble où travaillait Angel. Elle se gara rapidement et franchit les portes battantes de l'entrée à grandes enjambées. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil où une jeune femme classait des feuilles éparses sur son bureau.

_« Bonjour, excusez-moi, je cherche Angel. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais nous devions nous voir._

_- Nous ne fermons pas avant 21h, rassurez-vous, _répondit l'employée_. Je vais aller le chercher. Qui dois-je annoncer ?_

_- Buffy._

_- Juste Buffy ?_

_- Oui, c'est Buffy Summers mais il comprendra._

_- Très bien. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je reviens._

_- Merci. »_

Buffy choisit une chaise dans un coin du hall et s'assit. La pièce était assez imposante et il n'y avait personne. Elle se sentait minuscule dans cette immensité. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et repensa à sa conversation avec Angel.

Spike était vivant ! C'était… incroyable ! C'était même un vrai miracle ! Elle avait été affectée par sa mort malgré le bonheur lié à leur victoire. Elle n'en avait pas trop parlé à ses amis malgré le fait qu'il aurait pu paraitre évident d'être attristé par la mort d'une personne qui les avait aidé à combattre le Mal, même si c'était un vampire. Il s'était tissé un lien entre la Tueuse et lui juste avant sa mort. Un lien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu partager. Personne n'aurait compris. C'était même inutile puisqu'il était mort. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant Angel l'interpeller. Elle se leva, lui adressa un grand sourire et le prit naturellement dans ses bras. Elle était toujours heureuse de le voir.

_« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, _lui dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

_- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Angel. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé depuis tout ce temps…_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. »_

Il l'entraina vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l'avant dernier étage.

_« Nous allons dans mon bureau. Nous serons mieux pour parler._

_- D'accord._

_- Tu as fait vite pour venir, _remarqua-t-il.

_- Oui, je… je n'étais pas très loin._

_- Tu étais en déplacement pour ton travail ? A cette heure-ci, les embouteillages sont redoutables d'habitude._

_- J'ai eu de la chance. »_

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle tout simplement pas dit qu'elle habitait à une dizaine de kilomètres ? Elle préféra éluder la question et se concentra sur les étages qui défilaient.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin sur un long couloir peu éclairé. Ils marchèrent quelques instants et Angel s'arrêta devant l'une des nombreuses portes qui se trouvait là. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et la tourna dans la serrure puis il invita Buffy à entrer. Celle-ci découvrit une grande pièce aux couleurs sombres. Un bureau se trouvait dans un coin. Tous les murs étaient cachés par de grandes étagères contenant des livres et de nombreux coffres étaient posés à même le sol. Ils contenaient sûrement des armes. Soudain, un détail frappa Buffy. Tout un pan de la pièce était une immense baie vitrée que traversaient les derniers rayons du soleil.

_« Angel ! La fenêtre _! s'écria-t-elle.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, _répondit le vampire qui avait compris sa surprise_. Nous avons fait poser des fenêtres spéciales dans tout l'immeuble. Elles empêchent les rayons ultra-violets de passer._

_- Oh ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé._

_- La vue est beaucoup plus jolie maintenant. »_

Il lui adressa un rapide sourire auquel elle répondit aussitôt.

_« Assieds-toi sur le canapé si tu veux. »_

Il lui fit un geste pour le lui indiquer et Buffy se retourna. Elle découvrit un petit canapé d'angle sur sa gauche qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Elle retira son manteau et le posa sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Angel vint la rejoindre et s'assit près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Cependant, il remarqua une pointe d'angoisse au fond de ses yeux et s'en étonna.

_« Tout va bien, Buffy ?_

_- Oui, oui. C'est juste que… ton appel m'a vraiment dérouté. Je ne m'y attendais pas._

_- Ca semble logique, _répondit-il en souriant_. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à en croire mes yeux au début._

_- Et… comment va-t-il ?_

_- Bien. Enfin, je pense. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qu'il ressent. Il n'a jamais été très bavard à ce sujet, tu as dû le remarquer. En plus, je ne suis pas doué non plus là-dedans alors… »_

Buffy baissa les yeux. A un moment donné, l'une des seules choses que Spike lui disait était ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle reporta son regard vers Angel. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble et il poursuivit.

« _Toujours est-il qu'il semble aller mieux qu'au début. Maintenant il a reprit une vie à peu près normale, il recommence à sortir. Avant il ne voulait pas._

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda Buffy.

_- Il disait que tu étais trop proche._ »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et Angel continua.

_« C'était étrange, quelques fois il sortait puis revenait en courant en disant qu'il te voyait, qu'il ne fallait pas que tu le voies… Il avait un comportement vraiment bizarre. Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. »_

Le cœur de Buffy se serra. Se pouvait-il que Spike l'ai vue ? Après tout, elle continuait à sortir la nuit et même à patrouiller quelquefois bien que l'activité démoniaque ait particulièrement diminuée depuis la destruction de Sunnydale.

_« C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas cherché à rentrer en contact avec nous ? Il ne veut pas me voir ?_

_- Je pense, oui. _

_- Angel, pourquoi m'as-tu dit qu'il était revenu s'il ne veut pas me voir ? _demanda tout à coup Buffy.

_- Tu ne voulais pas le savoir ?_

_- Si, bien sûr ! Mais… si je ne peux pas le voir c'est… c'est presque encore plus dur… _fit-elle en regardant ses mains.

_- Plus dur que quoi ? »_

Buffy leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Angel. Elle ne voulait pas exposer ses sentiments pour qu'il se moque d'elle ou pire, qu'il lui fasse la morale. Elle hésitait à se confier mais elle ne lut aucune trace de colère. Elle décida alors de continuer.

_« Plus dur que lorsque je pensais qu'il était mort,_ murmura-t-elle. _Je sais qu'il s'est passé vraiment de drôles de trucs entre lui et moi mais… quand il est revenu avec son âme, j'ai vu qu'il avait changé. On s'est rapproché et… enfin, on s'est rapproché amicalement je veux dire. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, _se justifia-t-elle,_ mais…_

_- Mais il avait une place dans ton cœur. »_

Ils se regardaient intensément : Angel le regard froid et Buffy un peu gênée qu'il se souvienne du moment où elle avait prononcé cette phrase. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. C'était aussi à ce moment-là qu'Angel avait compris qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus entièrement malgré ce baiser. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Riley, mais c'était un mec ordinaire, du côté des gentils et il savait pourquoi Buffy avait été attirée par lui. Elle avait eu besoin d'entamer une histoire saine qui aurait été plus viable qu'une relation avec un vampire de 200 ans.

Mais Spike, lui, il n'était rien de tout ça. Au contraire, il était comme lui un vampire qui avait été sanguinaire. Un vampire qui avait tué 2 Tueuses, un vampire qui…

_« Il me manque, je dois l'admettre » _dit doucement Buffy en le sortant de ses pensées.

Angel se leva. Il avait le cœur serré.

_« Il commence à être tard. Tu devrais rester ici cette nuit. Peut-être que Spike changera d'avis et que tu pourras le voir. _

_- Merci. Mais… Angel, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ?_

_- Je ne peux pas dire que je l'apprécie, c'est vrai mais… je sais qu'il comptait pour toi alors… »_

Buffy lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de s'écrier :

_« Oh, mon Dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ?_

_- Euh… il est 20h passé. Pourquoi ?_

_- Oh, non ! J'avais dit à Willow et Alex de m'attendre chez moi à 19h ! J'ai complètement oublié !_

_- Appelle-les maintenant. Tiens, le téléphone est là._

_- Merci. »_

Elle s'approcha du bureau, saisit le combiné et composa le numéro de chez elle.

* * *

_**Alors? On commence à rentrer dans l'histoire là! **_

_**J'ai écrit des passages en rentrant dans la tête des personnages. Est-ce c'était clair et intéressant? Je trouve que ça permet de créer une complexité de leurs sentiments.**_

_**Laissez moi un petit message svp :)**_


	5. Introspections

_**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour cette longue absence. J'ai passé les épreuves de mon diplôme donc je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire. Ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps et du stress ! En plus, je veux retoucher mon histoire en rajoutant une partie aventure pour rendre l'histoire plus réaliste et pas seulement axée sur les retrouvailles Spike/Buffy. Par contre ça me demande plus de temps et de travail car je ne suis pas sûre d'être douée pour ce genre lol. Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis et me donner des idées d'ailleurs ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

_**Il me semble que j'ai répondu personnellement à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review mais si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je le ferai! En attendant, je remercie donc missgege93 , Sehaltiel l'Eternel , arweenrose et 2L d'R !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Introspections**

_« Allo, Willow ?_

_- Buffy ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Où es-tu ?_

_- Chez Angel. Je vais passer la nuit chez lui comme il est tard. Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de vous rappeler !_

_- C'était urgent, alors ? C'est grave ?_

_- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais… enfin, j'ai préféré venir voir tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait._

_- Mais tu ne travailles pas demain ?_

_- Non, j'avais posé un jour de congé pour être avec vous._

_- Ca tombe bien !_

_- Oui… Ecoute, Will, je rentrerai demain donc vous n'avez qu'à rester chez moi en attendant. J'avais prévenu Dawn que vous seriez là donc elle pourrait passer à la maison._

_- D'accord, pas de problème. Ce sera super de la revoir !_

_- Bonne soirée, alors. Et excuse-moi encore !_

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Mais si tu n'avais pas appelé, je t'en aurais voulu de nous laisser nous inquiéter toute la nuit !_

_- Je comprends…_

_- Allez, à demain. Ne t'en fais pour nous, on accueillera bien Dawn !_

_- A demain. »_

Buffy raccrocha et se tourna vers Angel qui feuilletait un livre. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Buffy avait terminé sa conversation téléphonique, il posa le livre sur le bureau.

_« Je ne vais pas pouvoir te tenir compagnie ce soir, je dois régler un problème de démon-chat._

_- Tu veux un coup de main ? _demanda Buffy.

_- Non, ça ira. Il y a vraiment peu d'activité démoniaque en ce moment et jamais rien de bien sérieux._

_- Oui, nous c'est pareil… »_

Il lui tendit une clé.

_« Ce sera ta chambre. C'est au dernier étage, la deuxième porte sur la droite. Il y a une salle de bains à côté, c'est la mienne. Tu peux l'utiliser._

_- Merci beaucoup, Angel._

_- N'oublie pas que tu peux m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Tu as mon portable._

_- Oui, d'accord, merci. »_

Le vampire sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Buffy seule avec ses pensées au milieu du bureau presqu'entièrement plongé dans le noir à présent. Finalement, elle se dirigea elle aussi vers la porte et gagna le dernier étage. Arrivée devant la porte qu'Angel lui avait indiquée, elle fit jouer la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce. Après avoir allumé la lumière, elle constata que la chambre était petite mais coquette et bien décorée. Elle se composait d'un grand lit, d'une armoire et d'un petit bureau sur la droite. Elle se demanda pourquoi Angel avait une autre chambre chez lui. Est-ce qu'il recevait souvent du monde ? Buffy décida d'éluder la question, elle avait autre chose à penser.

Elle posa son sac sur le bureau et se dirigea vers l'autre porte située à l'extrémité de la pièce et l'ouvrit. Comme elle le pensait, il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Symétriquement à la sienne se trouvait une autre porte. Sûrement la chambre d'Angel, pensa-t-elle.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se déshabilla après avoir trouvé des serviettes dans un placard. Elle entra dans la douche et ferma les yeux. L'eau chaude la détendit un peu et elle resta de longues minutes en se concentrant sur le filet d'eau qui l'enveloppait et lui faisait oublier pour quelques instants la cause de ses inquiétudes.

Enfin, elle s'enroula dans une serviette épaisse et s'allongea sur le lit. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se releva pour fouiller son sac et en sortit une barre chocolatée qu'elle mangea rapidement. Elle se sentait trop lasse pour explorer l'étage à la recherche de la cuisine et son estomac devrait donc attendre le lendemain. Elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans les couvertures. Le lit était confortable mais Buffy n'était pas à l'aise, probablement parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. De plus, évidemment, les évènements de la soirée l'empêchaient de s'endormir sereinement.

Un tourbillon d'émotions la submergea d'un coup. La Tueuse se sentit soudainement oppressée et s'obligea à respirer profondément.

Bon sang, Spike était vivant ! Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information. Elle avait accepté sa mort après plusieurs semaines difficiles où elle rêvait de sa résurrection comme lui avait rêvé la sienne. A chaque fois, elle s'était réveillée au bord des larmes tant son songe semblait palpable. A présent que son retour était réel, elle aurait dû se réjouir et profiter de ces retrouvailles. Après tout, Spike était devenu un ami.

Mais elle ne se réjouissait pas. Ou du moins, elle ne se sentait pas en paix malgré cette nouvelle. Tout d'abord, il ne voulait pas la voir. Et cela la blessait plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Mais que pourraient-ils se dire s'ils se revoyaient ? Ce qui les avait rapprochés était le combat contre la Force. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis en commun. Ils n'évoluaient pas dans le même monde. Peut-être qu'il était logique de ne pas se revoir après tout… Mais pourquoi cela semblait-il si difficile ?

* * *

Angel était descendu au sous-sol du bâtiment après avoir laissé Buffy dans son bureau. Il lui avait mentit. Il n'y avait aucun démon-chat à combattre. Il avait juste eu besoin de se retrouver seul et surtout de ne plus la voir pendant un instant. Ne plus voir cet air si vulnérable qu'il avait surpris sur le visage de la Tueuse avec étonnement tout à l'heure. Le simple nom de Spike la faisait tressaillir. Il l'avait observé du coin de l'œil s'agiter et se sentir gênée sans raison apparente. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce que son comportement traduisait et ça lui avait déchiré le cœur.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Depuis quand LUI avait-il volé la vedette ? Il avait été le premier amour de Buffy et elle l'avait aimé plus que tout. Angel sentit une vague de colère l'assaillir. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Pour…lui ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? Une âme ? C'est bien tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir ! Spike ne nourrissait que de l'obsession pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il était incapable de l'aimer comme lui.

Soudain, Angel cessa de tourner en rond dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de salle d'entrainement. Il se figea, stupéfait. Il se rendait compte… qu'il était jaloux ! Jaloux qu'un autre puisse être regardé avec la même admiration et le même amour qu'elle lui avait porté. Mais surtout… pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un vampire qu'il avait lui-même engendré, même de manière indirecte ? Pourquoi lui, ce personnage sanguinaire à l'origine du massacre de deux Tueuses ? Tout cela était illogique. Pourtant, lui aussi avait été un vampire cruel, craint de tous. Et il était tombé amoureux de la Tueuse. Et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Non, se reprit-il, c'était différent. Il avait une âme quand il l'avait rencontré !

Pourtant… c'était bien là que Spike avait un avantage sur lui, un terrible avantage même. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle avant même d'avoir une âme et même si à l'époque cela avait viré à l'obsession, il avait été jusqu'à chercher cette âme pour elle. Quel plus beau cadeau pouvait-il lui faire ? Angel ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids… Bien sûr sans cette puce que l'Initiative lui avait implantée dans la tête, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais le fait est que si Angel n'avait pas été maudit pour récupérer son âme, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'elle non plus…

Comme la vie était ironique ! Angel avait permis à Drusilla de vampiriser William parce qu'il lui avait semblé faible et il avait pensé pouvoir s'amuser de ce poète naïf. Mais à présent, c'était peut-être grâce à ce côté poète qui n'avait jamais totalement disparu que Spike lui volait la seule femme qu'il ait aimé un jour… Quelle revanche ! Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux pour le faire souffrir.

Spike, cet idiot, ne se rendait même pas compte de son pouvoir sur elle ! Et de son côté, Buffy ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'étendu de ses sentiments. Angel n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour mais il l'enviait terriblement maintenant. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Buffy l'aimait comme au premier jour depuis toutes ces années. Elle avait rencontré d'autres personnes qui l'avaient rendue heureuse, et lui aussi. Mais ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés dans les moments difficiles, prouvant que les flammes de leur histoire n'étaient pas encore éteintes.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Angel doutait. Après six mois d'absence où elle avait cru Spike mort, elle avait accourue quelques heures seulement après qu'il lui en ait téléphoné. Dire que c'était lui qui lui en avait parlé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre… je sais pas quand lol. Ça dépendra de mon inspiration ! J'aime beaucoup écrire des introspections, ça permet de rentrer dans la complexité des personnages. J'espère que vous avez apprécié même s'il n'y a pas d'action ! J'attends vos avis!**_


	6. Un calme tout relatif

_**Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) ! **_

_**Je me suis appliquée à essayer de ne pas vous faire trop attendre et surtout à faire un chapitre plus long! Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'ai commencé dans ce chapitre à introduire un peu d'action pour rendre l'histoire plus crédible par rapport à l'univers de la série. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci à **__**Bebidoo2**__** pour sa mise en story alert et à **__**Sehaltiel l'Eternel**__** pour sa review.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**El's**__** : Un grand merci pour avoir prit le temps de me donner ton avis sur chaque chapitre ! Je pense également qu'il vaut mieux essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs car l'attente fait qu'on est moins dans l'histoire et pour compenser ça, l'auteur doit nous y replonger à chaque fois et la longueur y participe… J'essaye donc de m'y mettre comme tu le vois avec ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.**_

_**Aurore**__** : Merci infiniment pour ce compliment qui me va droit au cœur ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un calme tout relatif**

Buffy se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Après s'être habillée, elle chercha la cuisine qu'elle découvrit au fond du couloir. Alors qu'elle versait du lait sur son deuxième bol de céréales, Angel entra et se dirigea vers le frigo.

« _Bien dormi ?_

_- Oui, très confortable ta chambre d'amis. Tu pourrais ouvrir une chambre d'hôte_ » plaisanta –t-elle.

Angel ne répondit pas, se contentant de réchauffer sa tasse de sang au micro-onde.

« _Bon, oublie la chambre d'hôte. Je crois pas que ça soit ton truc finalement…,_ fit la jeune femme.

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda Angel en se tournant vers elle.

_- Parce qu'il faut aimer parler aux autres, leur préparer les repas et… je pense pas que ça te conviendrait._

_- Sans compter qu'au niveau nourriture humaine… j'ai pas grand-chose. A part pour les quelques amis humains que j'ai. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à eux que tu peux manger ce matin. Mais je pourrais peut être faire ça pour les démons par contre…_

_- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Surtout pour le nombre de démons qui courent les rues de nos jours… Tu feras faillite !_ remarqua ironiquement Buffy.

_- Toute façon, je commence à être en faillite alors autant commencer à penser à un reclassement professionnel._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ demanda Buffy, étonnée.

_- Tu l'as dit toi-même, l'activité démoniaque est en chute libre. Les gens n'ont donc plus besoin de mes services. Je suis presque au chômage !_

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Qui aurait dit qu'on s'en plaindrait un jour, hein ? _fit la Tueuse avec un grand sourire.

_- Je ne m'en plains pas,_ répondit le vampire. _Mais il faut que je m'adapte._

_- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose._ »

Le calme s'installa tandis que chacun finissait son petit-déjeuner, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, Buffy rompit le silence.

« _Comment ça s'est passé avec le démon-chat ?_

_- Oh… Euh, bien. Pas de problème,_ répondit Angel, un peu gêné.

_- Il avait une forme de chat ?_

_- Pas vraiment… C'est juste que ces démons ont une tête de félin mais au niveau du corps ils ne leur ressemblent pas du tout._

_- Ah bon._ »

Buffy entama une nouvelle bouteille de lait et versa son contenu dans son bol.

« _Toi par contre, tu te transformes en chat à ce que je vois, _fit remarquer Angel.

_- Hein ?_ » Buffy enfournait une grande bouchée de céréales et du lait dégoulina sur son menton. Angel lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la bouteille de lait vide sur la table.

« _Ah. Non, c'est juste que j'ai très faim. Je n'ai pas mangé hier soir, j'étais trop fatiguée. Et puis c'est une idée reçue de dire que les chats boivent beaucoup de lait ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Miss Kitty accro au lait…_

_- Qui ?_

_- Miss Kitty__(1).__ C'était le chat de Willow et Tara._

_- Ah… Au fait, Buffy, tu as des nouvelles de Giles ? Je me demande si le retour de Spike n'a pas un rapport avec le collier que je t'avais donné._

_- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Eh bien, je sais qu'il avait un très fort pouvoir mystique et qu'il était très ancien. Je sais bien qu'il a été détruit mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication à son retour pour l'instant._

_- Oui, tu as raison… J'appelle régulièrement Giles. Il est en Angleterre pour le moment. Je lui en parlerai, peut-être qu'il pourra nous donner plus d'éclaircissements là-dessus._

_- Très bien. De toute façon, je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire des recherches avant de te le donner comme je te l'avais dit. J'imagine que vous non plus._

_- Non… On ne savait pas comment s'en servir. Tu m'as dit qu'il devait être donné à un champion et que c'était dangereux. On était à la veille de la bataille et je l'ai simplement donné à Spike. Ca m'a semblé évident. Moi j'avais déjà la hache et Willow sa magie… Bon,_ fit la Tueuse après avoir vu l'heure et en débarrassant sa place, _je vais retourner chez moi. Alex et Willow m'attendent. Tu, euh… tu me préviens si Spike changes d'avis, d'accord ?_

_- Bien sûr. _

_- Et si l'envie lui en prend, il peut passer me voir. Je te donne mon adresse._ » Elle griffonna ses coordonnées sur un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à Angel. « _Tu es évidemment le bienvenu également._

_- Merci._ »

Buffy sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de récupérer ses affaires, c'est-à-dire son sac à main. Avant de partir, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre du vampire et frappa. Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle poussa la porte et entra. La pièce était remplie de livres. Des livres dont la couverture ancienne et les caractères étranges suggéraient des traités sur les démons et autres joyeusetés. Buffy s'approcha d'une étagère et caressa machinalement la tranche des livres devant elle. _Vie et mort du Kôlsköy, Le démon de la 37__e__ lune, Potions aromatiques, Les échanges de pouvoirs dans l'univers,…_

« _Buffy ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ » demanda Angel derrière elle.

La Tueuse sursauta et se retourna.

« _Non, excuse-moi. Je voulais te dire au revoir mais tu ne répondais pas alors…_

_- J'étais dans la salle de bain._

_- Désolée. _»

Elle se rapprocha et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« _Merci beaucoup, Angel. De… de me l'avoir dit._

_- Prends soin de toi, Buffy._

_- Toi aussi._ »

* * *

Lorsque Buffy referma la porte de sa maison derrière elle, Willow et Dawn se jetèrent littéralement sur elle. Tout en les serrant dans ses bras, un flot de paroles l'assaillit.

« _Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Willow m'a dit que tu es allée voir Angel ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Comment ça s'est passé avec lui ?_ »

Au bout de quelques instants, Buffy agita ses mains devant elle en signe de reddition et ses interlocutrices se forcèrent à ne pas poser d'autres questions. Buffy déposa son manteau sur le canapé suivie de sa sœur et sa meilleure amie. Enfin, Willow lui demanda:

« _Tu as fait bon voyage ?_

_- Oui, le retour a été plus vite que l'aller._

_- C'est normal, tu es partie à l'heure de pointe hier !_ remarqua Dawn.

_- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? _» lui demanda sa sœur. Dawn fit un signe de tête vers Willow et celle-ci se mit à rougir.

« _Dawn a demandé où tu étais alors…_

_- Je vois, tu étais inquiète pour ta grande sœur, n'est-ce pas ?_ se moqua gentiment Buffy en se tournant vers sa sœur. _Et toi, pas de difficultés pour venir du campus ?_

_- Buffy, c'est seulement à quelques kilomètres,_ remarqua Dawn. _Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, un accident de voiture, un démon… _

_- C'est toi qui t'inquiètes pour moi !_ » se moqua l'étudiante.

Les deux sœurs se sourirent et Buffy commença enfin à répondre à leurs questions.

« _Angel voulait me parler du collier qu'on a utilisé pour vaincre la Force._

_- Il a des informations dessus ?_ demanda Willow. _C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment su ce que c'était…_

_- Oui… ça pourrait être intéressant d'avoir des explications,_ répondit la Tueuse.

_- Mais pour quoi faire ?_ s'étonna Dawn. _Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ? Ca fait six mois que Sunnydale a été détruite !_

_- Oh, euh… eh bien…_ », bafouilla Buffy.

Willow fronça les sourcils. Dawn sonda sa sœur du regard.

« _Buffy ?_ » demanda-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La Force est de retour, c'est ça ?_

_- Non, Dawn ! Bien sûr que non !_ répondit vivement la Tueuse. _C'est juste que… Spike serait revenu d'entre les morts et Angel pense que ça a un rapport avec le collier._ »

Les deux jeunes femmes la regardaient bouche bée.

« _Tu dis que… Spike est vivant ?_ articula Dawn.

_- C'est… wow !_ ajouta Willow.

_- Je sais, c'est dingue… C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on fasse des recherches. Je vais appeler Giles,_ affirma la Tueuse.

_- Où est-il ?_ demanda sa meilleure amie. _Il est resté avec Angel ? Il va bien ?_

_- Euh… Oui. Il est avec Angel. Il préfère rester là-bas._

_- Ah, très bien. Eh bien… quelle nouvelle !_

_- Je t'avais dit que si Angel avait appelé c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important ! _lança Dawn à Willow.

_- Ouais, mais là… _

_- Où est Alex ?_ demanda soudain Buffy.

_- Au boulot. Un imprévu au chantier. Il devrait revenir dans l'après-midi,_ répondit Willow.

- Je _dois repasser au campus, j'ai oublié des affaires là-bas,_ prévint Dawn. _Je reviendrai dans l'après-midi aussi._

_- D'accord. On fera un bon repas tous ensemble pour fêter nos retrouvailles !_ s'enthousiasma la sorcière.

_- Est-ce que tu peux faire le ragoût de légumes dont tu m'as parlé, Willow ? Ca avait l'air vraiment trop bon !_ demanda Dawn.

_- Oui, si je trouve tous les ingrédients en cette saison ! Je crois qu'on n'a pas de cardamome ni de branche de céleri…_

_- Il y a un très grand marché aujourd'hui près du campus ! J'en ramènerai tout à l'heure ! Merci Willow !_ »

Dawn déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et de son amie avant de franchir la porte d'entrée. Buffy se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui demanda avec un sourire moqueur.

« _Un ragoût de légumes ? _

_- C'est vraiment délicieux, tu verras ! C'est une recette traditionnelle du Tibet, le Tsel._ »

Buffy haussa les sourcils, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle avait compris avec qui elle avait partagé ce « délicieux ragoût ». Willow rougit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour vérifier si elle avait tous les autres ingrédients.

* * *

« _Je peux pas croire que le décoloré soit vivant !_ » répéta pour la troisième fois de la soirée Alex.

Ils étaient tous attablés dans le salon de Buffy. Willow s'était appliquée à préparer un plat du ragoût de légumes tibétain agrémenté de poulet en sauce. Alex avait apporté un énorme brownie au chocolat aux noisettes pour le dessert.

« _Alex ! Quand est-ce que tu vas t'en remettre ?_ s'amusa Dawn.

_- Probablement jamais,_ lui répondit-il avant de se resservir du poulet.

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi,_ remarqua Willow. _Buffy est bien morte deux fois et elle est là… _»

Avec un grand sourire, Buffy fit un petit signe de la main à Alex pour lui signifier qu'elle était bien vivante.

« _Oui mais là… c'est encore plus surnaturel !_ répliqua-t-il.

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda Dawn.

_- Je sais pas ! C'est un vampire, il a été pulvérisé et… un collier lui-même à l'état de bouillie l'aurait ramené à la vie ?_

_- Je suis bien une clé réincarnée moi, _fit Dawn en haussant les épaules.

_- Peut-être que c'est son âme qui l'a sauvée,_ suggéra Willow.

_- Mouais… Pour ce que c'était…_

_- Alex !_ lui reprocha Willow. _Je croyais qu'il te manquait un peu ?_

_- Mais il était mort ! Là, c'est plus pareil !_ » grimaça son ami.

Willow secoua la tête en souriant et le reste du repas se termina gaiement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Buffy finissait de laver la vaisselle tandis que Willow rangeait les derniers ustensiles.

« _Buffy, le sel, tu le ranges où ?_

_- Premier placard sur la gauche,_ lui indiqua la Tueuse.

_- Ah… Et cette grosse cuillère _? »

Buffy se retourna pour voir avant de lui faire un signe de tête vers le tiroir devant elle.

« _Willow, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, j'ai bientôt terminé la vaisselle._

_- C'est normal que je t'aide, Buffy !_

_- Tu es mon invitée, Will !_

_- Une invitée qui reste plusieurs mois,_ remarqua la jeune femme. _Je suis plutôt une squatteuse en fait…_

_- Will !_

_- Je sais, je sais… C'est juste… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de m'accueillir._

_- On en a déjà parlé et tu sais bien ce que j'en pense,_ lui rappela son amie.

_- Mais si tu veux inviter un beau jeune homme et faire une soirée romantique ?_

_- Je te préviendrai et tu passeras la soirée chez Alex._

_- Et si ça devient une histoire sérieuse et qu'il passe beaucoup de temps ici ?_

_- Je lui dirais que tu es ma meilleure amie et qu'on vit ensemble._

_- Mais s'il sait que je suis lesbienne il va se poser des questions et je ne veux pas interférer dans votre couple !_

_- Mais non, voyons ! En plus, je pourrais aller chez lui aussi._

_- Et si tu veux emménager avec lui ? _»

Buffy sourit devant l'emballement soudain caractéristique de son amie.

« _Tu sais, Will… On verra à ce moment-là mais si ça peut te rassurer je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas encore d'actualité,_ lui fit remarquer Buffy avec une grimace.

_- Oui, c'est vrai mais… je me prépare._ »

Buffy avait fini la vaisselle et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras un instant.

« _Willow, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué !_

_- Oh… toi aussi, Buffy ! _

_- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce qu'il me manquait ! Des fous rires, des confidences, les angoisses irrationnelles de ma meilleure amie,… !_ »

La sorcière grimaça et Buffy éclata de rire.

« _J'ai l'impression que tu es heureuse ce matin, Buffy,_ remarqua Willow avec satisfaction.

_- C'est vrai. Je crois que c'est de vous avoir tous retrouvés hier avec Dawn… Je me sens vraiment bien,_ affirma la Tueuse avec un grand sourire.

_- Tant mieux. Et… euh… ça n'a aucun rapport avec le retour de Spike ?_ demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_- Hein ? N-non, non._

_- Ah, bon._ » fit Willow un peu déçue.

Comme Buffy n'ajoutait rien, Willow s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre pour se changer mais la Tueuse reprit soudain la parole.

« _Je ne l'ai pas vu hier,_ fit-elle simplement.

_- Ah ? Il n'était pas là ?_ répondit-elle, étonnée.

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment._

_- Oh… Dommage. Tu penses qu'on le reverra ?_

_- Je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai donné mon adresse à Angel au cas où._

_- Bonne idée. Et… avec Angel, ça a été ?_

_- Oui, oui. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Il a l'air d'aller bien. On essayera de se voir plus souvent à l'avenir. Je veux dire, sans attendre une menace de fin du monde,_ ironisa la Tueuse.

_- Effectivement, ça sera sûrement plus agréable,_ remarqua Willow. _Buffy, je vais aller me préparer. Je voudrais visiter le nouveau musée d'art moderne aujourd'hui._

_- D'accord. Je dois retrouver Dawn pour faire un peu de shopping avant d'appeler Giles. Tu voudras te joindre à nous ?_

_- Oh oui, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus fait les boutiques ! J'irai visiter le musée plus tard !_ »

Willow remonta vers sa chambre et Buffy resta quelques minutes, songeuse. Elle avait voulu faire part à sa meilleure amie de ses doutes et de ses sentiments ambigus envers Spike mais elle n'en avait finalement pas eu le courage. La Tueuse secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ce genre de choses alors qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais ? Buffy se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bains. Elle se sentait bien aujourd'hui et était fermement décidée à le rester.

* * *

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, bon sang ?_ » s'énerva Buffy.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle et Willow attendaient sa sœur pour leur virée shopping.

« _Peut-être qu'elle a oublié ?_ proposa son amie.

_- Dawn ? Oublier une après-midi shopping ?_ lui fit remarquer la Tueuse en haussant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre à quel point sa remarque n'avait aucun sens.

- _Ouais, t'as raison, elle n'a pas pu oublier,_ confirma Willow. _Mais… c'est bizarre, en plus elle ne répond pas au téléphone._

_- Ca devient inquiétant,_ fit Buffy, soudain soucieuse.

_- Si elle avait eu un accident on nous aurait prévenus. Ne t'inquiète pas, Buffy…_

_- Je ne vois qu'une possibilité : elle a été attaquée et elle gît quelque part inconsciente !_

_- Quoi ? Tu exagères, Buffy. En plus, Dawn sait se défendre !_

_- Je sais mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de démons ni de vampires. Ca fait donc longtemps qu'elle ne s'est plus entrainée !_

_- A la limite, il est plus vraisemblable qu'elle se soit fait attaquée par des êtres humains et là elle saurait se défendre après ce qu'on a vécu, c'est sûr ! _

_- Contre une arme à feu, par exemple ? »_

Willow se mordit la lèvre. Voyant que cette conversation n'avait pas rassurée son amie, bien au contraire, Willow lui proposa alors de faire un sort de localisation.

« _Oui, s'il te plait, Willow. Je serai plus tranquille ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_ »

Willow remonta à l'étage imprimer une carte de la ville et rassembla quelques ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Buffy plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà mais le retard de la sœur de la Tueuse l'intriguait également. De plus, les mauvais pressentiments de la Tueuse étaient rarement à prendre à la légère… Elle redescendit rapidement au salon et s'installa sur la table.

« _Ca ne prendra pas longtemps,_ prévint la sorcière.

_- Tant mieux_ », répondit Buffy.

Elle se posta près de la fenêtre tandis que Willow commençait le sort. Ses yeux scrutaient la rue, espérant voir surgir sa sœur d'un instant à l'autre. Malgré ses efforts pour relativiser, Buffy sentait une angoisse sourde s'insinuer en elle. Une angoisse qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Depuis six mois exactement. La voix de sa meilleure amie la tira de ses pensées.

« _Elle est là !_ s'écria Willow

_- Où ?_ demanda Buffy en s'approchant de la carte étalée sur la table.

_- Là_, indiqua la sorcière en désignant du doigt un point lumineux sur la carte. South Grand Ave… _numéro 1401_ », lut-elle sur la carte.

_- Oh, mon Dieu. » _

Buffy était devenue blanche. Sans attendre, elle s'élança vers la porte et sortit en courant. Espérant comprendre la réaction de son amie, Willow se repencha sur la carte. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Le cœur serré, Willow se précipita à la poursuite de son amie. Dawn était à l'hôpital.

* * *

Buffy saisit l'épaule d'une jeune femme en tenue d'hôpital qui vacilla presque en se retournant.

« _Où est ma sœur ?_ demanda vivement la Tueuse.

_- Excusez-moi ?_ fit l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils tout en se remettant du choc.

_- Ma sœur. Où est-elle ?_ répéta Buffy.

_- Puis-je au moins savoir son nom ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_- Elle s'appelle Dawn Summers,_ répondit Willow, voyant que Buffy menaçait de perdre patience.

_- Je vais voir,_ répondit son interlocutrice.

_- Merci beaucoup_. »

Alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait vers l'accueil, Willow se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« _Buffy, calme-toi. Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien…_

_- J'en serai sûre lorsque je la verrai_ », répliqua la Tueuse en s'approchant vers l'infirmière qui revenait. « _Alors ?_

_- Elle est dans la chambre 407 au 2__e__ étage._ »

Willow la remercia tandis que Buffy montait déjà les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'arrêta et prit une grande respiration. Peu importe ce qu'elle verrait derrière, elle serait forte. Elle tourna lentement la poignée et passa la tête dans la chambre mais celle-ci était vide. Horrifiée, Buffy se retourna et heurta Willow qui venait d'arriver.

« _Elle n'est pas là !_ annonça la Tueuse.

_- Quoi ?_ fit Willow, consternée. _Attends, il doit y avoir une erreur. Peut-être que l'infirmière a mal vu…_

_- Qui cherchez-vous, mesdemoiselles ?_ »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec une blouse blanche ouverte leur souriait. Son badge indiquait qu'il s'agissait du Dr Lopes, docteur généraliste.

« _Je cherche ma sœur, Dawn Summers,_ répondit Buffy.

_- Summers… Ah, oui. Sa chambre est effectivement la 407 mais elle doit être dans celle de son ami, la 408. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va très bien ! _»

Buffy sentit un énorme poids glisser de ses épaules. Elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à celui qui venait de lui retirer toute l'angoisse qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle avait appris que sa sœur était à l'hôpital.

« _Merci beaucoup, docteur_ » répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre 408.

Buffy pénétra enfin dans la pièce. Sa soeur était installée sur une chaise, dos à elle. Elle semblait en grande conversation avec la personne couchée dans le lit mais la Tueuse n'y prêta aucune attention.

« _Dawn !_ »

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna et crut mourir étouffée sous la force que manifestait sa sœur à lui démontrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

« _Buffy… tu vas me tuer ! _» arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Celle-ci s'écarta aussitôt, rouge de confusion.

« _Mon Dieu, Dawn, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ » demanda-t-elle en détaillant sa sœur. Elle avait plusieurs égratignures sur le visage et un beau bleu sur la joue droite. Pour le reste, elle semblait ne pas avoir trop souffert.

Willow entra à ce moment et serra également Dawn dans ses bras. Elle avait discuté avec le Dr Lopes qui lui avait assuré que Dawn pourrait sortir avant la fin de la journée. Il attendait les résultats des radios pour être certain que la jeune femme allait bien.

« _On s'est fait attaquer par un groupe de démons,_ expliqua Dawn.

_- Quoi ?_ s'exclama Willow, interloquée. _Tu es sûre ? On ne voit plus de démons depuis des mois ! Tout juste quelques vampires au fond des cimetières et encore, rarement en bandes !_

_- Ils avaient des cornes, une tête affreuse et une force surhumaine, donc oui, j'en suis sûre ! _répondit Dawn.

_- C'est incroyable,_ murmura la sorcière. _Combien étaient-ils ?_

_- Une dizaine, au moins. On était au cinéma et ils ont surgis de derrière les rideaux. On ne s'y attendait pas et on a mit du temps à réagir. Ils ont fait quelques dégâts parmi les spectateurs…_ grimaça Dawn.

_- Mais toi, ça a été ?_ demanda Buffy. _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_

_- J'ai donné ton numéro à la personne de l'accueil. Je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de t'appeler. Comment vous m'avez trouvé, d'ailleurs ?_

_- Willow a lancé un sort de localisation. Heureusement !_

_- Mais regarde, je m'en suis sortie ! Les réflexes d'entrainement n'étaient pas bien loin. Seulement, j'étais la seule à savoir me battre et Andrew a été blessé alors…_

_- Andrew ?_ » demanda Buffy, surprise.

Willow et Buffy prêtèrent enfin attention à la personne allongée dans le lit derrière Dawn et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'Andrew. Il avait le bras droit immobilisé dans une attelle et une coupure au visage.

« _Salut_, dit-il gêné.

_- Euh, salut_ » répondit Willow. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Andrew avait été si horripilant pendant toute la bataille contre la Force…

« _Comment oses-tu laisser Dawn se battre seule contre une dizaine de démons ?_ s'exclama Buffy.

_- Mais je…_ tenta Andew, visiblement effrayé.

_- Tu t'es entrainé aussi quand on se battait contre la Force ! Tu aurais pu l'aider ! _continua la Tueuse.

_- Buffy, arrête !_ intervint Dawn. _Andrew m'a aidé._ »

Buffy lança un regard soupçonneux à sa sœur puis reporta son attention sur Andrew.

« _N'essayes pas de le défendre !_

_- Buffy, je te dis qu'il m'a aidé, c'est vrai !_ se défendit sa sœur. _A un moment donné, j'étais en mauvaise posture et Andrew a utilisé le flash de son appareil photo pour l'éblouir comme on était dans le noir. Ca a tellement bien marché que le démon l'a propulsé dans les airs et il a atterri contre les fauteuils. Regarde, il s'est même cassé le poignet !_ »

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil au bras bandé d'Andrew mais ne semblait toujours pas calmée.

« _Comment est-ce que vous vous en êtes sortis ? _demanda Willow pour changer de sujet.

_- Heureusement, la plupart des démons ne cherchaient pas vraiment à nous attaquer. Ils ont trouvé les portes de la salle et sont sortis par là,_ expliqua Dawn.

_- Vraiment étrange,_ remarqua Willow.

_- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait presque plus de démons ni de vampires, maintenant ?_ osa demander Andrew. _Je croyais que tu avais réglé son compte à la Force et à tous ses sujets en détruisant Sunnydale ! _» dit-il à Buffy.

Les trois jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui et Andrew se tassa contre ses oreillers.

« _Je croyais aussi_ » mumura la Tueuse.

* * *

_**Tada ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce le dernier groupe de démons en vadrouille ou le signe annonciateur d'une résurgence de la Force ? Suite au prochain épisode… Pour l'anecdote, le 1401 South Grand Ave est une authentique adresse d'hôpital à Los Angeles et le Tsel est un véritable plat tibétain !**_

_**Je vous annonce officiellement que le prochain chapitre contiendra très certainement les retrouvailles entre Buffy et Spike ! Ca risque de déménager… ! **_

_**Si vous avez des questions sur mes prises de position quant au déroulement de l'histoire, je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous !**_

_**Au plaisir de lire vos reviews !**_


	7. Une impression de déjàvu

_**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, merci à Cha, Sehaltiel l'Eternel et bebidoo2 pour leur review !**_

_**Je sais que je ne suis pas rapide au niveau de la publication et je m'en excuse. Pour ma défense, j'écris chaque chapitre au fur et à mesure et l'inspiration n'apparait pas systématiquement lorsque j'ai le temps d'écrire.**_

_**Voici donc la suite, je suis assez anxieuse quant à votre verdict car comme je l'avais annoncé, dans ce chapitre se trouve LE passage concernant les retrouvailles entre Buffy et Spike !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Rewiew anonyme :**_

_**Cha : Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir car j'essaye au maximum de respecter l'ambiance de la série ! J'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une impression de déjà-vu**

Dawn et Andrew furent autorisés à sortir de l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi. Les radios de la sœur de la Tueuse ne montraient aucune blessure interne. Buffy avait insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle sur le campus mais devant l'air exaspéré de sa sœur, elle s'était résignée. Les quatre jeunes gens se séparèrent donc devant le bâtiment avec l'intention de se revoir dès que Willow et Buffy auraient trouvé quelque chose concernant cette soudaine attaque de démons.

La sorcière et la Tueuse étaient silencieuses sur le trajet du retour. Tandis que l'esprit de Willow fonctionnait à toute allure, celui de Buffy était las. Elle se sentait si bien ce matin même et là… elle sentait revenir inconsciemment sur ses épaules le poids de sa position de Tueuse.

« _Buffy ?_ répéta son amie. _Tu m'écoutes ?_

- _Hein?_ émergea la Tueuse, brusquement tirée de ses pensées. _Désolée, Will, j'étais ailleurs_, s'excusa-t-elle.

- _J'avais remarqué_, lui répondit la sorcière avec un sourire. _Je disais que nous ferions mieux d'appeler Giles pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé._

_- Oui, tu as raison. Je l'appellerai dès que nous serons rentrées_. »

* * *

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent chez Buffy, Willow se mit à l'ordinateur pour faire quelques recherches sur les démons d'après la description que Dawn et Andrew leur en avait fait. De son côté, Buffy se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de Giles en Angleterre.

« _A-Allo ?_

_- Giles ? Est-ce que c'est vous ?_

_- Buffy, c'est toi ?_

_- Oui. Je n'avais pas reconnu votre voix. Je vous dérange ?_

_- Non… Enfin, je dormais…_ »

Buffy leva les yeux vers l'horloge du salon et grimaça. Il devait être prêt de 3h du matin en Angleterre…

« _Je suis désolée, Giles ! Je ne sais jamais dans quel sens fonctionnent ces fuseaux horaires !_

_- Vraiment ?_ répondit Giles avec un léger sourire dans la voix.

- _Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Giles ! Comment allez-vous?_

_- Tout va bien, je te remercie. La vie est très tranquille par ici._

_- Bien. C'est bien »_, fit Buffy. Elle était nerveuse et Giles ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« _Dis-moi, Buffy. Tu ne m'as appelé pour me demander comment je vais ?_

_- Non… Enfin si, c'est-à-dire que ça m'intéresse de savoir comment vous allez mais il y a autre chose…_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, tout va bien mais… Dawn et Andrew se sont faits attaqués par un groupe de démons ce matin »_, déclara-elle de but en blanc.

Giles resta silencieux quelques instants, digérant probablement l'information.

« _Eh bien, c'est… Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, des démons, ces derniers temps…_

_- J'en suis sûre Giles_, déclara calmement la Tueuse.

- _C'est très étonnant… Et comment vont-ils ?_

_- Oh, ça va. Dawn n'a que quelques égratignures et Andrew a le bras cassé._

_- Ils ont pu donner une description de ces démons ?_

_- Dawn a dit qu'ils avaient des cornes, une grande force et « des têtes affreuses »._

_- Je vois. C'est une description très précise._

_- Ils étaient au cinéma et il faisait donc sombre. Ils n'ont pas pu voir grand-chose… Giles, est-ce que vous croyez que… »_ La voix de Buffy trembla légèrement mais elle se reprit. _« Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est un signe que la Force n'a pas été complètement détruite ?_

_- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. La Force ne peut pas entièrement disparaitre. Elle fait partie de l'humanité et chaque être en a une part en lui._

_- Mais… qu'est-ce que nous avons détruit, alors ? _demanda la Tueuse, soudain perdue.

- _C'était son incarnation. Mais quoiqu'il puisse se passer actuellement, elle a été extrêmement affaiblie, non seulement du fait que Spike ait détruit tous les Turok-Han_ _qu'elle avait fait apparaitre mais aussi parce que Willow a révélé à toutes les tueuses potentielles leurs forces. »_

Buffy restait silencieuse.

« _Buffy, tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter_, la rassura-t-il. _Ce n'est sans doute qu'un groupe isolé qui a survécu jusqu'à maintenant en se cachant._

_- Oui, vous avez probablement raison. Willow va quand même faire quelques recherches mais nous n'avons plus de livres… Est-ce que vous en avez encore en Angleterre ?_

_- Il en reste une bonne quantité dans les anciens locaux du Conseil… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour en récupérer._

_- Merci beaucoup, Giles. Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé pour ça…_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Buffy. Je suis toujours content d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_- Quand venez-vous à Los Angeles ?_ demanda soudain Buffy.

- _Je ne sais pas encore. J'essaye de remettre sur pied le Conseil, en changeant certaines règles bien entendu, et j'essaye aussi d'organiser une sorte de bureau pour les nouvelles tueuses._

_- Ah…_

_- Je passerai dès que possible, je te le promets._

_- Merci, Giles. Bonne nuit._

_- Prends soin de toi. Aurevoir._ »

Buffy raccrocha. Giles lui manquait. Il avait toujours été un soutien lorsqu'elle se sentait un peu perdue. Bien sûr, elle avait dû quelquefois aller contre sa volonté dans l'exercice de sa mission mais elle se sentait toujours plus apaisée lorsqu'elle lui faisait part de ses angoisses. Elle se dirigea vers Willow pour lui faire part de l'analyse de son ancien observateur. Après l'avoir écouté, la rouquine hocha la tête d'un air convaincu.

« _Giles a raison, ce n'est probablement pas la peine de s'inquiéter._

_- Oui mais il n'empêche qu'il va falloir retrouver ce groupe de démons et les tuer. Ils peuvent faire des ravages parmi les habitants de la ville et je ne serai pas étonnée d'entendre de leurs nouvelles aux informations… Je ne sais pas comment on pourrait s'y prendre_, réfléchit la Tueuse à haute voix. _Je veux dire, Los Angeles est bien plus grande que Sunnydale ! On ne peut pas se balader dans la ville et espérer tomber sur eux ! _»

Willow fronça les sourcils. Son amie avait raison. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira.

« _On n'a qu'à écouter les informations et on saura où ils sont ! »_

Buffy secoua la tête.

« _Non, je préfèrerai mettre la main sur eux avant qu'ils ne blessent réellement quelqu'un. _»

Willow grimaça. Elle n'y avait pas pensé.

« _Je pourrais peut-être faire un sort de localisation_, proposa-t-elle. _Mais je ne garantis pas le résultat ! Étant donné la maigre description que nous avons d'eux, ça va être difficile de les repérer précisément…_

_- C'est mieux que rien. Et puis, si ça ne marche pas, on trouvera autre chose._ »

Willow approuva et se leva pour effectuer son deuxième sort de localisation de la journée. Avant de commencer, elle se tourna vers Buffy.

« _J'ai appelé Alex, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver._

_- Très bien._ »

* * *

Buffy, Alex et Willow se dirigeaient vers une sombre ruelle bordée d'immeubles lugubres dans un des quartiers délabrés de Los Angeles. La nuit était tombée et des ombres fantomatiques se projetaient contre les murs à mesure de leur avancée, rendant l'endroit encore un peu plus effrayant. La moiteur de l'air rendait l'atmosphère oppressante.

« _Je déteste cet endroit !_ déclara soudain Alex. _On ne voit rien ! Pourquoi ils ne mettent pas de lumière dans certaines rues alors qu'au centre-ville on se croirait en pleine journée ?_

_-C'est parce que les trafiquants détruisent les réverbères afin de pouvoir faire leurs petites affaires tranquille_, répondit naturellement Willow. _A chaque fois qu'un agent venait remettre le courant, il se faisait agresser. Donc ils ne viennent plus._

_-Merci, Wil. Je suis parfaitement rassuré maintenant », _grimaça son ami et Willow lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

La sorcière avait repéré grâce à son sort un attroupement de démons dans la rue voisine. Elle n'avait pas pu établir clairement s'il s'agissait des démons qui avaient attaqués Dawn et Andrew mais la Tueuse avait décidé d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Buffy se figea et fit un signe à ses amis pour qu'ils se taisent. Elle avança doucement en longeant le mur jusqu'au croisement de la rue adjacente. Elle se risqua ensuite à jeter un coup d'œil et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Un groupe de démons, au moins une vingtaine, était réunis en cercle au fond de l'impasse et semblait en grande conversation.

La Tueuse se retourna vivement vers ses amis, inquiète.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Buffy ?_ chuchota Willow en voyant le visage de son amie.

_- Il y a une vingtaine de démons au fond de cette rue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, on dirait qu'ils… discutent._

_- Qu'ils discutent ?_ répéta Alex, abasourdi.

_- En tout cas, ils n'attaquent personne alors que nous sommes au beau milieu d'immeubles. C'est vraiment étrange… »_, répondit la Tueuse.

Elle tenta à nouveau d'observer discrètement le groupe afin de glaner quelques informations supplémentaires quant à leur présence mais ils avaient disparu.

_« Il n'y a plus personne !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_- Quoi ? Comment ça ?_ demanda Willow.

_- Ils ont disparu_, répéta la Tueuse. _Regarde ! »_

Les trois amis s'approchèrent et constatèrent l'absence de toute vie humaine ou démoniaque devant eux. Alex fronça les sourcils.

_« Buffy, est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? Regarde, c'est une impasse ! Ils n'ont pas pu sortir sans qu'on les voit ou qu'on entende quelque chose! »_

La Tueuse secoua la tête, confuse.

_« Mais si… Il faisait noir mais je suis pratiquement sûre que… »_

A ce moment, Willow poussa un cri. Buffy eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un puissant coup l'envoya s'écraser au sol. Un peu sonnée, elle se releva néanmoins rapidement et observa le responsable de sa chute. C'était un démon plutôt grand sans rien de particulier si ce n'est une laideur repoussante. Buffy sortit un pieu de sa poche intérieure et soupira. Elle aurait tout de même pu prévoir autre chose qu'un pieu pour vampire ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis qui se tenaient un peu en retrait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et envoya un coup de pied au démon. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas et tenta d'attraper la Tueuse mais cette dernière l'évita de justesse. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de faire reculer son adversaire, le démon la projeta dans les airs et la Tueuse sentit son dos s'écraser contre les parois du mur de la ruelle. Il se rua ensuite sur elle afin d'en finir. A ce moment, Willow lui lança un sort qui l'immobilisa quelques instants. Cela donna le temps à Buffy de se redresser et, ne sachant que faire d'autre, elle planta son pieu dans un œil du démon.

Son cri déchira le silence de la nuit. La Tueuse en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de poing monumental qui envoya s'écraser le démon plusieurs mètres en arrière. Willow se précipita alors vers elle.

_« Buffy, ça va ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

_- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me suis juste fait surprendre, je n'ai plus l'habitude »_, grimaça son amie tandis qu'elle s'approchait du démon qui ne s'était pas relevé de son coup précédent. Elle utilisa à nouveau son pieu pour l'enfoncer dans le cœur du démon. Celui-ci eut un sursaut et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière définitivement.

Buffy souffla en se redressant tandis que ses amis accouraient vers elle.

« _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs tout ça_, grimaça Alex. _Les démons se remettent à fleurir alors qu'ils étaient en voie de disparition ! Je sens que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle…_

_- Buffy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »_ demanda Willow à celle qui était la plus efficace dans ce genre de situations.

Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas et elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Son esprit était comme figé.

_« Buffy ? »_ répéta son amie.

La Tueuse s'aperçut que ses deux amis la fixaient et qu'elle allait devoir leur fournir une réponse.

_« Euh, je ne sais pas… Des recherches ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi pas mais… avec quoi ? Nous n'avons plus de livres depuis que Sunnydale a été détruite… Peut-être internet… En plus, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait chercher…_

_- Ecoute, Will, je n'en sais vraiment rien ! Peut-être que ce démon était seul et que j'ai imaginé les autres. Giles nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter. Oui, si ça se trouve, c'est rien du tout ! »_, déclara-t-elle avec force.

Willow écarquilla les yeux.

_« Enfin, Buffy, tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu et un aussi grand nombre de démons au même endroit ça ne peut pas être le fruit du hasard, tout de même ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois encore aux coïncidences ! »_

La Tueuse soupira. Effectivement, elle n'était plus naïve à ce sujet depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

_« Non, bien sûr… C'est juste… je veux juste croire encore un peu qu'on ne va pas revivre ça_, murmura la Tueuse.

_- Je sais… »_

La réponse de sa meilleure amie fit tressaillir la Tueuse. Elle se surprit à vouloir lui hurler que non, elle ne savait pas justement. Parce que ce serait encore à elle de prendre les initiatives, les responsabilités, les décisions, et qu'on attendrait encore et toujours des réponses de sa part, qu'elle serait responsable des morts, qu'elle….

Buffy ferma les yeux. Elle ne pourrait pas revivre ça. Elle ne supportait plus cette pression. Pendant la bataille finale, elle avait vraiment commencé à douter de ses capacités mais elle avait finalement retrouvé son élan et avait su exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'était aperçue qu'au fur et à mesure des grandes batailles qu'elle avait mené, elle avait eu de plus en plus de mal à faire renaitre ce sentiment. Cela avait commencé lors de son combat contre Gloria lorsqu'elle s'en était prise à Dawn. La Tueuse pensa qu'elle avait simplement mené trop de batailles. Elle était fatiguée. Heureusement, elle pourrait sûrement demander aux nouvelles tueuses de s'en occuper… Elle ne se sentait plus être l'Elue depuis longtemps. Dans sa tête comme dans la réalité. Willow avait développé le pouvoir de toutes les potentielles. Elle n'était donc plus obligée d'être leur guide.

_« Buffy, ça va ?_ demanda Alex, méfiant.

_- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais rentrer pour commencer les recherches »,_ mentit-elle avec un pincement au cœur pour ses amis. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'être un peu seule.

_« On vient avec toi !_ répondit naturellement son meilleur ami.

_- Non ! »_ s'écria-t-elle un peu vite tandis que ses amis la dévisagèrent, étonnés.

_« Je veux dire… qu'il serait plus prudent d'organiser une patrouille au cas où d'autres démons surgiraient,_ se rattrapa-t-elle.

_- En général, tu es meilleure que nous pour ce genre de choses_, fit remarquer la jeune sorcière.

_- Euh… oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. J'irai patrouiller et vous ferez les recherches alors._

_- D'accord. On se retrouve chez toi. _

_- D'accord. »_

Buffy ne perdit pas de temps pour faire demi-tour et tourner au coin de la rue.

_« On y va ?_ demanda Alex à son amie qui regardait pensivement la Tueuse s'éloigner.

_- Oui, oui,_ répondit-elle. _On y va… »_

* * *

La Tueuse déambula dans les rues sombres de Los Angeles. Elle n'avait pas de but précis. Malgré elle, elle sentit ses réflexes de patrouille refaire surface avec la force de l'habitude, bien qu'ils ne l'aient en réalité jamais quittée. Elle scrutait sans s'en apercevoir les coins plongés dans l'obscurité, était attentive au moindre bruit et se déplaçait silencieusement.

Elle repensa aux évènements qui venaient juste de se dérouler. Après avoir réglé son compte à ce démon, elle avait immédiatement ressentit le besoin de s'isoler. Au détour de la conversation avec ses amis, elle avait utilisé un excellent prétexte pour s'éloigner d'eux. Rectification, elle s'était littéralement enfuit, se souvint-elle. Elle grimaça. Elle était sûre que Willow se doutait de quelque chose.

Après de longues minutes à errer dans la nuit chaude de Los Angeles, elle se demanda s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas diriger ses recherches vers un autre endroit, peut-être vers le centre-ville. Après tout, c'est là-bas que Dawn et Andrew s'étaient faits attaquer. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver dans un endroit où elle rencontrerait des gens, même inconnus. Elle se sentait d'humeur solitaire. De toute manière, si des démons se trouvaient encore là, ils jailliraient forcément des ruelles mal famées de la ville, se rassura-t-elle.

Soudain, elle perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir avait bifurqué dans la ruelle adjacente. Compte tenu de l'heure et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la silhouette devenait immédiatement suspecte. Sur ses gardes, la Tueuse se saisit de son pieu déjà ensanglanté et la suivit sans un bruit. La silhouette passa à côté de l'unique lampadaire encore allumé de la rue et la Tueuse put ainsi la détailler. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux de surprise.

_« Spike ? »_ La silhouette se retourna vivement. Son visage trahissait son étonnement lorsqu'il la reconnut et il sembla à Buffy qu'il prenait quelques instants avant de finalement lui répondre.

_« Buffy. » _

Il ne fit pas un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle et c'est donc la Tueuse qui réduisit la distance qui les séparait encore.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda-t-elle simplement.

_- Je me promène,_ répondit-il sur le même ton.

_- Ah… Je ne pensais pas te trouver là,_ remarqua la Tueuse encore sous le choc de sa rencontre.

_- Je m'en doute. Je ne t'ai jamais fait part de mes préférences en matière de promenade.»_

Son ton semblait froid et Buffy encaissa la remarque sans broncher. Angel n'avait pas mentit, il ne voulait définitivement pas la voir.

_« Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger davantage »_, répliqua-t-elle avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle n'aurait voulue.

Spike secoua la tête en voyant qu'elle avait mal pris sa tentative d'humour et n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se décider à la détromper car elle le dépassait déjà.

_« Attends ! Je plaisantais… »_

Buffy tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea, ayant visiblement du mal à le croire.

_« C'est juste… que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, c'est tout. »,_ ajouta-t-il.

La Tueuse lui refit face et croisa les bras, lui démontrant clairement qu'elle n'était toujours pas convaincue.

_« Je suis content de te voir_, dit-il doucement, comme répondant à sa question muette.

_- Vraiment ? »_ fit-elle en haussant les sourcils d'un air sarcastique. _« Eh bien, ça ne se voit pas ! »_

Le vampire haussa les épaules.

_« Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas_, fit Buffy en faisant mine de réfléchir. _Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas daigné me donner signe de vie depuis que tu es revenu ? »_ ajouta-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

Spike leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Je me disais bien aussi que tu ne paraissais pas tellement surprise de me voir. C'est Angel qui te l'a dit ?_

_- Ne change pas de sujet, _le coupa la Tueuse.

_- Bon, puisque tu veux le savoir, je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait ! »_, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Buffy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit puis elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponses. Elle pensait pourtant lui avoir suffisamment montré qu'elle tenait à lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Elle se sentait en colère contre lui sans bien savoir pourquoi. Finalement, elle se mura dans le silence. S'il voulait la forcer à dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, il allait être déçu !

Remarquant son trouble, Spike prit un air vainqueur.

_« Tu vois que j'avais raison »_, lui fit-il remarquer avec son éternel petit sourire en coin.

Buffy se secoua. Elle n'allait pas lui laisser croire qu'il avait gagné.

_« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, _répondit-elle, énervée. _Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse de savoir que tu vas bien et surtout, ça m'intéresse de savoir comment tu es revenu d'entre les morts ! »_

_- Ah oui, forcément, c'est ça qui t'intéresses… »_

Buffy n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle crut même déceler dans sa réponse une pointe de déception dans sa voix mais en conclut rapidement qu'il devait se moquer d'elle, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle décida alors de rentrer dans son jeu.

_« Evidemment ! Pour quoi d'autre, sinon ? »_

Le vampire ne broncha pas et Buffy continua, reprenant le contrôle de la conversation.

_« Tu as remarqué que l'activité démoniaque a drôlement repris ces derniers jours ? Tu sais quelque chose ? »_

Spike secoua négativement la tête.

_« Non, je ne sais pas. »_

Un silence assez pesant s'installa.

_« Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? »_ demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Buffy le regarda, étonnée. Cet échange n'avait décidément ni queue ni tête.

_« Euh… Ca va. J'habite assez près d'ici, j'ai trouvé un boulot dans un lycée… Dawn va à l'université. C'est une vie normale, quoi._

_- Exceptée la partie où tu patrouilles au milieu de la nuit un pieu à la main dans les ruelles les plus sordides de la ville, c'est ça ? »_ ricana-t-il.

Buffy grimaça et préféra changer de sujet.

_« Et toi ? Où vis-tu ? Angel m'a dit que tu étais parti…,_ commença-t-elle.

_- Ah ! Je savais que c'était lui qui t'avais mis au courant !_ s'exclama le vampire.

_- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_ demanda la Tueuse, agacée.

_- Je lui avais dit de ne rien dire ! Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue ou quoi ? Pourtant ce n'est pas comme s'il était bavard !_ grogna-t-il, visiblement ennuyé.

_- Eh bien, il a dû penser que j'aimerais savoir ce qui était arrivé à la personne grâce à qui nous sommes encore en vie aujourd'hui puisque celle-ci ne prenait pas la peine de le faire! »_ hurla la Tueuse, perdant définitivement le peu de calme qui lui restait.

Spike resta muet quelques secondes, un peu étonné de son accès de colère soudain.

_« Et il a eu raison ? »_ lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Buffy réfléchit rapidement à la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner puis prit une grande inspiration.

_« Oui. »_

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants en silence. Buffy baissa les yeux, elle se sentait stupide de s'être énervée et de lui avoir ainsi montré à quel point il avait de l'importance pour elle. Finalement, elle reporta son regard vers lui.

_« Je vais rentrer. Willow et Alex m'attendent. »_

Spike sembla lui aussi émerger de ses pensées.

_« Oui, d'accord. Je vais rentrer aussi. »_

Buffy commençait à rejoindre la rue principale quand elle entendit la voix du vampire.

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit moi-même. J'avais mes raisons._

_- Aucune importance »_, répliqua la Tueuse alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire ! **_

_**Le titre de la fic commence à prendre tout son sens j'espère ! Ce thème me tient particulièrement à cœur et ce sera le fil conducteur de mon histoire.**_

_**Je serai particulièrement ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez des retrouvailles entre nos deux héros. Il me semble que la communication entre ces deux là est essentiellement non verbale et je me suis donc appliquée à essayer de décrire au mieux leurs expressions et leur langage corporel mais ce n'est pas facile ! J'essaye de respecter au maximum les caractères des personnages alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci **_


	8. Comme d'habitude

**Ça n'est pas original mais je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. **

**J'ai de vraies pannes d'inspiration comme j'ai complexifié mon histoire et je veux que tout reste logique et cohérent… donc je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire… J'espère cependant que ça ne gâche pas votre lecture…**

**Merci à ****Sehaltiel l'Eternel**** et à ****zaika**** pour vos commentaires. Normalement, je vous ai répondu sur votre compte mais dites moi si ce n'est pas le cas.**

**Merci aussi aux reviewers qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui viennent régulièrement me laisser un petit message, ça me touche beaucoup :**

**Stephanie : j'espère que la suite te plaira même si elle ne tourne pas uniquement autour de l'histoire d'amour entre Buffy et Spike **

**lolitta-manga : je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis !**

**Cha : je suis très touchée par ton commentaire et il me donne envie de ne pas arrêter malgré les pannes d'inspiration ! Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Comme d'habitude

A quelques pas de chez elle, Buffy essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Ni le retour de démons inconnus ni celui de Spike ne l'y aidait. Le plus urgent et le plus important était cependant de découvrir ce que cette présence démoniaque impliquait. Si Spike n'avait pas voulu lui annoncer son retour, il ne voudrait certainement pas les aider à nouveau. La dernière fois avait dû lui suffire.

Buffy s'arrêta à cet instant pour contempler sa maison où sa sœur et ses amis l'attendaient. Elle aussi aurait voulu partir et ne plus avoir à risquer sa vie et celles des autres. Ce désir cependant n'était que passager. Elle ne s'enfuirait pas comme elle avait pu le faire il y a quelques années. Elle ne fuirait pas ses responsabilités. Certes, elle ne voulait plus combattre mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner les siens.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Le Scooby s'était réunit dans le salon. Alex et Willow avaient raconté aux deux autres ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. En confrontant les descriptions, il était apparu que le démon qui avait attaqué Buffy était différent de ceux vus dans le cinéma.

Buffy prit quelques secondes pour observer chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Alex semblait hébété, Willow tordait nerveusement ses mains, Dawn était perdue dans ses pensées et même Andrew était silencieux, preuve ultime de la gravité de la situation.

L'atmosphère était tendue et Buffy savait que la raison n'était pas uniquement due au fait qu'une nouvelle menace planait certainement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Chacun avait à l'esprit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réunis c ar ils avaient mené la plus grande bataille de leur vie. Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient dans une situation similaire – quoique moins dangereuse à priori - mais il manquait quelques membres et Buffy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à leurs absences. Giles lui manquait particulièrement, mais lui au moins n'était pas mort. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Anya qui, malgré sa personnalité extravagante, avait été d'une aide précieuse à de nombreuses reprises. Elle savait que tout le monde se remémorait les êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus au fil de leurs batailles.

Elle sentit qu'elle devait briser cet instant car ils auraient probablement pu s'y abimer encore de longues heures et la Tueuse était particulièrement consciente de l'intérêt à ne pas être trop nostalgique lorsqu'il s'agissait de peine et de douleur.

« _Je sais que la situation est difficile mais il faut que nous en apprenions plus sur le groupe de démons que Dawn et Andrew ont vu au cinéma et celui que j'ai vu ce soir_, commença-t-elle.

_- J'ai commencé les recherches sur Internet mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour l'instant_, répondit Willow, déçue.

_- C'est complètement dingue_, murmura Alex à côté d'elle.

_- Je sais_, soupira Buffy en comprenant ce à quoi il faisait référence. _On pensait qu'on s'en était sortis mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : la guerre n'est jamais réellement terminée… _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?_ demanda Dawn.

_- Des démons qui correspondent à la description que tu as faite et à celle du démon qui nous a attaqués, lui répondit sa sœur. Je sais qu'Angel a également des livres, je vais les lui demander. _

_Buffy, tu n'as pas vu d'autres démons pendant ta patrouille ?_ lui demanda la jeune sorcière.

_- Non, aucun_. » La jeune femme fit une pause. Elle voulait leur parler de Spike mais elle repoussa cette idée en se persuadant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. De plus, il n'avait pas manifesté l'envie de les aider lorsqu'elle avait parlé de nouveaux démons alors cela ne valait décidément pas la peine, termina-t-elle de se convaincre. « _Je pense que leur repaire se trouve près de l'endroit où ils ont disparu, reprit-elle. Ce serait le plus logique. Il faudrait y retourner mais lorsqu'il fera jour pour plus de sécurité._

_- Tu as raison »_, approuva son amie.

Alex secoua la tête et sembla sortir de sa léthargie tandis qu'Andrew ne prononçait toujours pas un mot.

_« Je peux y aller avec toi demain soir, Buffy. Je m'arrangerai pour mon travail._

_- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis, tu viens juste de retrouver un emploi. Je peux y aller seule…_

_- Pas question que tu y ailles seule. Je n'ai peut-être pas ta force mais je pourrais au moins te tenir compagnie. Et puis, une chasse aux démons, ça me manque »_, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Buffy sourit et capitula devant la gentillesse de son ami.

_« Très bien, on se retrouve tous ici demain soir à 20h. Willow fera des recherches et j'irai chercher les livres. Dawn et Andrew, vous essayerez de savoir s'il se passe des choses inhabituelles récemment à la fac. Observez les étudiants, ils peuvent avoir des informations. Soyez tous prudents. On ne sait pas encore à quoi nous avons à faire. »_

* * *

Willow se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle se sentait confusément inquiète mais n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Sa première pensée avait naturellement été dirigée vers le nouveau danger qui les guettait probablement mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas toute l'explication à son angoisse diffuse.

Elle repensa à la manière dont Buffy s'était comportée après avoir tué le démon dans la soirée. Elle avait cherché une explication à tout prix pour s'éloigner d'Alex et elle. Le cœur de Willow se serra non pas à l'idée que Buffy les repousse mais à l'idée que ce comportement était un signe chez sa meilleure amie : un geste inconscient de défense, de protection. Buffy avait tendance à se renfermer lorsqu'elle sentait la situation lui échapper et pourtant, ce n'était pas un danger mortel qu'ils avaient affronté ce soir…

La sorcière se tourna à nouveau pour trouver une position plus confortable. Elle fixa le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle aurait voulu parler de ses doutes à Alex ou même directement à Buffy mais elle n'était pas assez sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti. Peut-être que Buffy encaissait tout simplement le choc d'une nouvelle menace à gérer et que sa position de Tueuse referait rapidement surface…

L'image de Tara lui traversa l'esprit et Willow ferma les yeux. Tara aurait su quoi faire, pensa-t-elle avec douleur. Au moins, j'aurais pu en parler avec elle… Soudain, une autre silhouette familière passa devant ses yeux clos. C'était Oz. Avec Oz aussi elle aurait essayé de faire la part des choses sur ses impressions, songea-t-elle. Mais il n'était pas là. Pas encore, sourit la jeune femme. Sur cette pensée, Willow s'endormit enfin.

* * *

_« Tu crois que ta sœur va trouver quelque chose ?_

_- Bien sûr qu'elle trouvera ! C'est la Tueuse, je te rappelle ! »_

Dawn suivait le plus discrètement possible un groupe de jeunes étudiantes en grande conversation. Andrew et elle avaient décidé de se séparer pour observer un maximum de personnes possibles sur le campus. Andrew avait décrété qu'ils se parleraient au moyen d'un kit main libre pour échanger des informations et rester le moins visible possible.

_« N'empêche, il n'y a plus de livre et Willow n'a rien trouvé sur internet !_ continua-t-il.

_- Tu n'as jamais fait de recherches ou quoi ? »_ s'impatienta sa petite amie à travers l'oreillette.

Au vu du silence qui lui répondit, Dawn poussa un soupir.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de recherches à faire pour tes cours, Andrew ?_

_- Bien sûr que si mais dans ce cas je vais à la bibliothèque et il y a des livres qui traitent de mon sujet !_

_- Ca ne t'ait jamais arrivé d'avoir à chercher autre part car tu ne trouvais pas ce que tu voulais ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

_- Non… je me contente des livres qu'il y a pour mes devoirs et là il n'y en a aucun ! Comment on va faire nos devoirs sur ces démons alors, hein ? »,_ se plaignit-il.

Dawn soupira à nouveau. Quelquefois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait voulu sortir avec lui…

_« Les vraies recherches prennent du temps, Andrew. Beaucoup de temps ! _expliqua-t-elle calmement._ On aura peut-être besoin de quelques jours ou de quelques semaines… »._

Soudain, elle se tût, attentive au dialogue qu'elle percevait. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu du groupe et fit mine de réfléchir devant le distributeur de boissons.

_« Je te dis que j'en ai vu un ! _chuchotait avec véhémence une grande fille brune.

_- C'est impossible ! Il n'y en a plus depuis des mois, _murmura également son amie.

_« Dawn, si on allait manger une glace chez Ben & Jerry's cet après-midi ? J'ai entendu dire que leur nouvelle recette à base de glace à la vanille de Madagascar fait un malheur ! En plus, ils mettent toujours beaucoup de chantilly et… »._

Dawn arracha l'écouteur du kit de son oreille pour mieux se concentrer sur la conversation tout en fouillant son sac à la recherche d'une pièce pour le distributeur afin de ne pas paraitre suspecte.

_« C'était dans la petite allée dernière le cimetière et il n'y avait personne. C'est sûrement pour ça que personne n'est au courant !_

_- C'est dingue ! Je pensais que les sacs Longchamp n'étaient que dans les magasins standing ! _s'exclama son amie.

_- Tais-toi ! _s'alarma la jeune femme._ C'est le dernier modèle et il n'y en a plus un en ville ! Il ne faut pas que d'autres filles l'apprennent… »_

Dawn soupira de déception. Une histoire de sac à la dernière mode ! Pourtant, elle y avait cru…

_« Hé, tu prends quelque chose ou tu campes ici ? »_ lui demanda un garçon derrière elle.

Dawn sursauta, referma son sac et sortit par le couloir opposé.

* * *

_« Buffy, tu es libre ce soir ? On fait un pot pour le départ de Linda._

_- Hein ? »_

La jeune femme émergea littéralement de ses pensées tandis qu'un grand jeune homme blond et athlétique la regardait avec amusement.

_« Excuse-moi, je suis entré sans frapper. J'interromps quelque chose ? Un élève qui te donne du fil à retordre ?_ fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_- Oh, non... J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées_, s'excusa Buffy en rougissant légèrement de s'être fait surprendre à rêvasser au travail.

_- Je vois ça_, sourit-il à nouveau. _Est-ce que tu te rappelles tout de même que Linda a obtenu sa mutation dans un autre lycée et qu'elle s'en va cette semaine?_

_- Euh, oui ! Oui, bien sûr,_ bredouilla la Tueuse.

_- Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_ demanda la Tueuse, étonnée.

_- Est-ce que tu viendras au pot de ce soir ?_ répéta Jack, toujours amusé de la voir perdue.

_- Oh, oui ! Pas de problème, je serai là_, répondit-elle précipitamment.

_- Super ! On se réunit en salle des profs à 17h30 !_

_- D'accord… Oh, non, attends, je ne pourrais pas,_ remarqua la Tueuse avec une grimace. _J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je dois voir un ami… _

_- Oh… C'est dommage._

_- Oui, je suis vraiment désolée… J'aurais vraiment voulu venir mais… ça tombe mal. Je ne peux pas annuler_, finit-elle en se maudissant pour son étourderie.

_- J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave_, demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Non, non. C'est juste… une affaire à régler._

_- Bon… et bien je te vois demain alors, Buffy._

_- Oui, à demain. Merci, Jack. »_

* * *

Une fois la porte refermée, Buffy ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Non seulement elle se faisait surprendre comme une gamine mais en plus elle n'était pas capable d'aligner une phrase sans bredouiller ou même se tromper ! Pourtant, Jack Loughton, professeur de français et de poésie, était vraiment un gars agréable et très apprécié au lycée. Elle-même s'entendait bien avec lui et il lui avait permis de connaitre la plupart des autres professeurs du lycée. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme et lui-même ne manquait pas une occasion de venir la voir ou de l'inviter pour diverses occasions.

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il était bientôt 17h. Elle avait effectué toutes les recherches d'orientation possibles pour les élèves qu'elle suivait en ce moment et s'était donc perdue dans ses pensées concernant les nouveaux démons. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas entendu Jack entrer. Elle était également bien trop occupée à ressasser sa rencontre avec Spike malgré sa promesse de ne plus penser à lui, songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle décida de partir tout de suite chez Angel afin de récupérer les livres.

Buffy pénétra ainsi pour la seconde fois en quelques jours dans les bureaux d'Angel. Il était presque 17h30 et quelques personnes sortaient et montaient par les ascenseurs. Elle se dirigea vers la secrétaire. Avant qu'elle ne s'annonce, la jeune femme lui sourit.

« _Mlle Summers, vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous il me semble ?_

_- Non mais… _commença Buffy, étonnée que la jeune femme se rappelle de son nom. _Est-ce que ce serait possible de monter quand même ?_

_- Bien sûr. On m'a prévenu que si vous veniez, vous pouviez monter à tout moment._

_- Euh, très bien, merci beaucoup._ » répondit la Tueuse, agréablement surprise.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait des livres dans la chambre d'Angel car elle en avait vu la dernière fois mais elle espérait que le vampire en aurait d'autres à lui prêter.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte où elle était entrée la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle frappa au battant et entendit presqu'immédiatement la voix d'Angel lui répondre d'entrer.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Angel était penché sur des papiers à son bureau et ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Au moment où Buffy allait se manifester, il releva brusquement la tête et la dévisagea, surpris.

« _Buffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Un problème ?_

_- Non, tout va bien_, commença-t-elle avant de grimacer. _Enfin, si un petit problème…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?_

_- J'espère également_, soupira la Tueuse en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises en face de son bureau. _Dawn et Andrew se sont fait attaquer par des démons et j'en ai moi-même aperçu plusieurs avant d'en réduire un en bouillie…_

_- Je n'ai pas du tout entendu parler de ces incidents_, remarqua Angel. _Par contre, on m'a rapporté deux attaques de démons plutôt violentes aujourd'hui. _

_- C'est peut-être lié_, suggéra la Tueuse. _Au départ, quand Dawn et Andrew se sont fait attaquer, on a pensé que ça n'était qu'une coïncidence comme il reste quelques démons. Willow a fait un sort de localisation et j'ai aperçu un groupe de démons mais c'était assez bizarre…_

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je suis sûre d'avoir vu plusieurs démons et j'ai prévenu Willow et Alex mais quand j'ai voulu leur montrer, il n'y avait plus personne… _

_- Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Absolument,_ affirma la Tueuse_. D'ailleurs, quelques minutes plus tard, un démon nous est tombé dessus mais ce n'était pas le même que ceux du cinéma._

_- Il faudrait retourner à cet endroit et le fouiller_, annonça Angel en se levant.

La Tueuse se leva à son tour et contourna le bureau pour lui faire face.

_« J'y retourne ce soir. Mais on a besoin d'effectuer des recherches et nous n'avons plus rien depuis la destruction de Sunnydale. Giles va nous en envoyer mais ça peut prendre du temps…_

_- J'ai quelques livres ici, on pourra commencer par là. »_

Buffy hocha la tête avec satisfaction en entendant cette nouvelle tandis qu'Angel se dirigeait vers une grande étagère.

_« Merci, Angel. Je pense effectivement qu'on va en avoir besoin. Willow n'a rien trouvé sur internet pour l'instant non plus et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. »_

Le vampire parcourut des yeux les dizaines de livres rangés devant lui. Il en saisit ensuite quelques uns et les tendit à Buffy.

_« Prends ceux-là. Je t'en amènerai d'autres ce soir._

_- Non, ne t'embêtes pas, je viendrai les chercher. Ou alors Willow. Je ne veux pas te déranger, Angel._

_- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, Buffy. Je viendrai avec toi ce soir. »_

Buffy secoua la tête.

_« Je t'assure que je peux m'en charger, Angel. Alex sera avec moi. _

_- Je sais qu'Alex est très courageux, continua le vampire en choisissant d'autres manuscrits. Mais je pense qu'il faut être très prudent. Ce n'est pas un hasard si le collier a fait sa réapparition en même temps que cette vague d'attaques. Ca doit avoir un rapport avec la Force, Buffy »_ déclara-t-il en se tournant vers elle, l'air grave.

Buffy retint sa respiration. Elle n'avait cessé de repousser cette éventualité tout au long de la journée mais Angel était arrivé à la même conclusion et l'entendre formuler tout haut cette possibilité la fit frissonner.

_« Tu as raison_, murmura la Tueuse. _Rendez-vous à 20h chez moi. »_

* * *

_« Et en fait elles ne parlaient que de sac à la mode ! »_ termina Dawn en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Andrew et Dawn décrivaient leur récit de la journée à Buffy, Alex et Willow. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait obtenu d'information intéressante jusqu'ici et ils attendaient beaucoup des livres d'Angel qu'ils avaient commencé à feuilleter.

Celui-ci fit son apparition aux alentours de 20h30. Buffy les avait prévenus de son arrivée mais l'accueil ne se fit pas moins pesant pour autant.

Alex n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée que le vampire réintègre le Scooby mais il était conscient que sa présence était un atout à ne pas négliger compte tenu de la situation. Dawn ne l'avait connu que par les récits des amis de sa sœur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir fait souffrir mais aussi pour le fait que c'est vers lui et non vers elle que Buffy s'était tournée à la mort de leur mère. Andrew se présenta quant à lui timidement, effrayé par l'imposante silhouette du vampire et son attitude fermée.

Seule Willow semblait sereine. Elle embrassa même chaleureusement le vampire sur les deux joues, ce qui lui fit lever les sourcils d'étonnement.

_« C'est très gentil de ta part de venir nous aider, Angel,_ déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_- Euh, de rien »,_ balbutia-t-il en retour, ne sachant lui-même comment se comporter. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'entendre avec Alex mais il appréciait la sorcière rousse. Quant à Dawn et Andrew, il ne les connaissait tout simplement pas mais il devinait que la sœur de la Tueuse ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Buffy ne perdit pas de temps pour expliquer à Angel les derniers éléments que ses amis et sa sœur venaient de lui apporter, c'est-à-dire que personne n'avait rien trouvé. Le vampire tendit à Willow plusieurs manuscrits anciens qui lui semblaient intéressants.

Buffy, Alex et Angel s'apprêtèrent alors à partir mais Dawn les interrompit.

_« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne ferait pas mieux d'y aller tous ensemble ? On pourrait vous être utile au combat !_

_- Non, vous serez plus efficaces si vous commencez les recherches grâce aux nouveaux livres d'Angel_, répondit la Tueuse. _Nous avons absolument besoin d'en savoir plus. Toi et Andrew vous pourrez reconnaitre ceux qui vous ont attaqués au cinéma et Willow celui que l'on a vu l'autre nuit. »_

Sa sœur soupira mais se résigna. Elle avait appris à reconnaitre la détermination de la Tueuse et il était alors inutile de discuter pour la faire changer d'avis.

_« Soyez prudents_, fit Willow en avançant vers eux.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Will. Tout se passera bien »_, la rassura Alex.

A ces mots, les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Alex avant de s'orienter vers les quartiers les plus sombres de la ville.

* * *

_« On devrait peut-être se garer ici_, proposa Angel avec lassitude.

_- Hé ! Je n'ai même pas fini de payer cette voiture alors j'aimerais qu'elle soit là à notre retour si ça ne t'embêtes pas. Vu le quartier, je me méfie !_ répliqua le conducteur.

_- Alex,_ intervint Buffy. _Je ne pense pas qu'on trouve mieux plus loin, ça fait 10 minutes qu'on tourne. En plus, il est plus prudent qu'on ne se soit pas trop éloigné de la voiture en cas de retraite anticipée. »_

Alex maugréa avant de choisir la place la plus serrée possible entre deux voitures complètement désossées sur le bord de la route. Au regard interrogatif que lui lança son amie, il s'expliqua :

_« Comme ça, si des gens veulent me la voler, ils auront du mal à manœuvrer et ils changeront peut-être d'avis car ça leur perdrait trop de temps !_ affirma-t-il d'un air triomphant.

_- Et si on veut sortir rapidement, Alex ? »_ demanda la Tueuse en se moquant gentiment de son ami.

Alex écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête et de déplacer son véhicule vers une place plus large. Tandis que Buffy l'observait en souriant, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de se tourner encore une fois vers le vampire qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard la veille. L'endroit n'aidait évidemment pas à ne pas y penser, remarqua-t-elle avec agacement. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué, se demanda-t-elle en regardant Alex prendre une lampe de poche dans la boîte à gants. Peut-être était-il là, tout proche. Ou peut-être avait-il déménagé à l'autre bout du pays en apprenant qu'elle habitait dans les environs. Ou peut-être que ces nouveaux démons avaient un rapport avec son retour… Buffy secoua la tête, incrédule devant l'idée qui venait de jaillir de son cerveau. Pourtant, le collier, Spike, les démons, tout avait surgit en même temps. Le cœur de Buffy se serra. Elle n'avait déjà pas envie de combattre mais si en plus elle devait lutter contre ses amis…

_« On y va, Buff ? »_ l'interrompit Alex.

Emergeant de ses pensées, la Tueuse lui emboita le pas.

Pendant ce temps, Angel avait déjà atteint le fond de la ruelle sombre au pied des grandes tours d'habitation plongées dans l'obscurité.

_« C'est là ?_ demanda-t-il aux deux autres qui venaient de le rejoindre.

_- Oui. Ils étaient près de ce magasin, au fond »_, indiqua Buffy.

Tous trois avancèrent lentement jusqu'à se trouver à l'endroit où la Tueuse les avait vus disparaitre.

Au bout de quelques minutes à examiner le magasin et les alentours, Alex poussa une planche contre le mur et découvrit un trou béant. Il appela alors ses compagnons qui accoururent vers lui.

_« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Alex ?_ demanda Buffy.

_- Regarde ça_, lui répondit son ami en désignant la cavité dans le mur.

_- On dirait que ça descend_, remarqua Angel qui s'était penché au dessus de l'ouverture. _Ca ressemble à un escalier, probablement celui du magasin._

_- C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'ils ont disparu la dernière fois_, raisonna la Tueuse. _Très bien, je passe devant. Toi Angel, tu fermes la marche. »_

* * *

**Je m'engage solennellement devant vous à ne plus prendre autant de temps à écrire mes chapitres car je sais à quel point ça peut être agaçant pour se replonger dans l'histoire ! Je vais essayer de me tenir à 1 chapitre toutes les six semaines maximum. Vous me direz que c'est encore très long et vous n'avez pas tort mais une attente de 3 mois réduite à 1 mois et demi, c'est déjà moitié moins, non ?**

**Ne soyez pas déçus si on ne revoit pas tout de suite Spike et Buffy, je vous promets que ça viendra mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses!  
**

**Au plaisir de lire vos reviews.**


	9. Je vais bien, tout va bien

**Non, vous n'hallucinez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre et je n'ai même pas atteins la moitié du délai que je m'étais fixé ! Enjoy :)**

**Je tiens à dire que cette rapidité est notamment due à Sehaltiel l'Eternel et Cha qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un message à chaque chapitre. Je vous remercie sincèrement pour ce petit temps que vous m'accordez.**

**Cha : Encore une fois, un grand merci pour ce commentaire et j'ai maintenant la pression pour ne pas te décevoir ;) **

* * *

Chapitre 9

Je vais bien, tout va bien

Ils progressèrent pendant de longues minutes dans l'obscurité seulement trouée par la lampe torche que Buffy tenait devant elle. L'escalier devenait humide et glissant et la descente était de plus en plus périlleuse.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid !_ se plaignit Alex en essayant de pas trébucher.

_- On doit être assez profond sous terre,_ remarqua Angel derrière lui.

_- Qui a eu l'idée de creuser si profond et de ne pas en faire un lieu plus accessible ! Ils auraient au moins pu mettre une rampe,_ maugréa le jeune homme en continuant d'avancer prudemment.

Soudain, Buffy se figea et Alex, occupé à regarder où il posait ses pieds, ne put s'empêcher de lui rentrer dedans. Il vacilla mais la Tueuse le rattrapa d'une main ferme.

« _Buffy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ chuchota-t-il en se massant la main qui avait vainement tenté de le retenir à la paroi de pierres.

_- Je crois qu'il y a de la lumière là-bas_ », murmura cette dernière.

L'escalier s'arrêtait quelques mètres plus bas et débouchait sur plusieurs couloirs filant chacun d'un côté opposé. Des chandeliers étaient fixés aux murs et permettaient une meilleure visibilité. Buffy éteignit sa lampe de poche et saisit le pieu caché sous son manteau.

« _On dirait que ça vient de par là_ », murmura Angel en montrant le couloir de gauche d'un signe de tête. Il s'aventura ensuite doucement vers la source de lumière. Buffy et Alex lui emboîtèrent le pas après quelques secondes. Mieux valait ne pas se séparer sans connaitre l'endroit.

Au bout de quelques mètres, les murs de pierre s'élargissaient brutalement et la lumière devenait plus vive. Tandis qu'Angel approchait au maximum pour apercevoir quelque chose, Alex et Buffy restèrent en retrait dans l'ombre. Des sons gutturaux leur parvenaient et c'était incontestablement mauvais signe…

* * *

« _Il n'y a rien dans ce livre !_ » s'énerva Dawn en le repoussant avec mauvaise humeur sur la table.

Willow lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Elle-même n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant jusqu'ici.

« _Il ne faut pas se décourager, Dawnie. Il reste encore des livres qu'Angel a apporté_ », lui dit-elle gentiment. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« _Je ne suis pas sûre que ses livres nous aident de toute façon._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ demanda la sorcière en relevant le nez de son livre.

_- Il connait ces livres. S'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dedans, il nous l'aurait dit !_ continua Dawn, visiblement agacée.

_- Il ne les connait pas par cœur, Dawn. Et c'est déjà très gentil à lui de nous les avoir amenés._

_- Oui, bien sûr,_ ironisa la sœur de la Tueuse. _C'est très aimable à lui_. »

Willow la contempla un instant, étonnée par sa réaction.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas, Dawnie ?_ demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

La jeune fille soupira avant de prendre un autre livre.

« _Non, ça va. C'est juste que je suis frustrée de ne pas trouver et…_ ».

Dawn secoua la tête.

« _Oui ?_

_- Non, rien. Tout va bien._

_- C'est juste que Dawn a une dent contre ce nouveau vampire_, compléta Andrew, ravi de son jeu de mots.

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ » demanda Willow, surprise.

Dawn jeta un regard noir à son petit ami qui replongea instantanément dans son livre.

« _Pas du tout !_ s'exclama-t-elle avant de se renfrogner. _Bon, peut-être un peu mais il le mérite bien !_

- Je _ne comprends pas, Dawn. Est-ce qu'Angel t'as fait quelque chose ?_ continua Willow.

_- Pas à moi mais à Buffy, oui !_ »

Willow plissa les yeux une seconde avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un grand sourire.

« _Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur, Dawnie ! C'est adorable ! _

_- Oui et alors ?_ répondit la jeune fille brune en se redressant sur sa chaise. _C'est ma sœur et il l'a beaucoup fait souffrir. C'est toi et Alex qui me l'avez dit !_

_- C'est vrai mais c'était il y a longtemps. Le premier amour est toujours un cap difficile à passer et celui d'Angel et Buffy s'est achevé de manière particulièrement… tragique,_ grimaça la sorcière.

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui refasse du mal, Willow,_ répliqua fermement Dawn. _Ils sont restés très proches malgré le fait qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent et aujourd'hui il est là, à venir nous aider sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé !_

_- On lui a demandé de nous aider_, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme rousse avec un sourire moqueur.

_- Oui, bon, peut-être,_ acquiesça Dawn. _Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que… Buffy se sent très seule et je ne veux pas qu'elle retombe dans une passion destructrice. Avec Angel ou un autre d'ailleurs._

_- Buffy se sent seule ?_ demanda Willow en se rappelant ses inquiétudes de la nuit précédente concernant son amie.

_- Avant que tu ne reviennes, elle ne voyait presque personne en dehors de moi et Alex. Elle a un magnifique professeur qui lui tourne autour et elle ne s'en préoccupe pas du tout… Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle parfois, Willow… »._

Willow garda le silence quelques instants. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Buffy mais elle devait d'abord rassurer sa sœur car la Tueuse était la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'elle connaissait.

« _Ca a dû être difficile pour Buffy de refaire sa vie ici, Dawnie. Toute sa vie a été conditionné autour de son rôle de Tueuse jusqu'à ces six derniers mois et elle doit se réinventer une place maintenant. Je sais qu'elle peut paraitre distante quelquefois mais elle va rebondir. Malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé dans sa vie, elle a toujours rebondit. _»

Dawn fixa un instant la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Elle était calme et confiante. Elle connaissait Buffy mieux que personne, se dit-elle. Elle avait sûrement raison.

« _C'est vrai... Mais je pense tout de même qu'elle devrait voir plus de gens et se trouver un petit ami avec qui elle pourrait partager son quotidien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce prof ne lui plait pas ! C'est tout à fait son genre et il est carrément canon !_

_- Hé !_ » Andrew lui adressa un regard indigné en l'entendant ainsi s'extasier pour la deuxième fois sur cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Willow éclata de rire.

« _Je disais qu'il était canon pour Buffy_, tenta Dawn de rectifier avec un sourire d'excuse.

_- Ouais… Moi, en tout cas, je vois pas pourquoi Buffy voudrait sortir avec lui maintenant que Spike est de retour,_ conclut-il en haussant les épaules avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

_- Quoi ?_ » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes en chœur.

* * *

Angel serra les dents. Il se trouvait au sommet d'une immense pièce. Chaque couloir qu'ils avaient vu au pied de l'escalier principal rejoignait une partie de cette galerie en hauteur qui faisait le tour de ce lieu. Des escaliers descendaient eux-mêmes vers le centre de la salle où étaient réunis tous les démons. La salle ressemblait à un immense opéra, excepté qu'il n'y avait pas de chaises mais uniquement de la pierre lisse et froide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait…

« _Angel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ » entendit-il. C'était Buffy.

Il se tourna vers le son sa voix avant de chuchoter à son tour :

« _Il y a beaucoup de démons et ce n'est pas beau à voir… _».

La Tueuse apparut immédiatement et s'approcha précautionneusement afin de voir à son tour. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le vampire, le regard confus.

« _Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils… ?_

_- Ils les mangent_, lui répondit-il gravement.

_- Hein ? Qui mange quoi ?_ » demanda Alex qui venait d'émerger à son tour.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha au dessus du petit mur qui l'empêchait de voir le centre de la pièce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'un haut le cœur lui soulevait violemment l'estomac. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de vomir contre la pierre froide.

Angel le saisit par les épaules et l'aida à reculer vers la pénombre pour qu'il reprenne son souffle et qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer. Buffy s'approcha de son ami et passa une main sur son front moite.

« _Alex, est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Je… Non, ça ne va pas._ » Et il s'écarta pour vomir à nouveau.

Angel se tourna vers Buffy, inquiet.

« _Je n'ai jamais vu des démons faire ça, _chuchota-t-il.

_- Est-ce que tu les as reconnus, Angel ?_ »

Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement.

« _Non, mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas voulu trop regarder…_ »

Buffy hocha la tête. Elle avait elle-même été à deux doigts de rendre son repas. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure et elle avait du mal à se concentrer.

« _Je vais essayer de mieux les regarder_, lui murmura-t-il.

_- Oui, tu as raison. On a besoin d'une identification,_ répondit la Tueuse. _Je peux le faire si tu veux._

_- Non, ça ira. Et puis, j'ai plus de chances de les identifier que toi. »_

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le petit mur et se pencha pour observer un des spectacles les plus répugnants qui lui avait été donné de voir.

* * *

Andrew sursauta et releva la tête. Dawn et Willow le fixait d'un air interloqué. Mal à l'aise, il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il aurait pu dire de mal.

« _Comment ça « maintenant que Spike est de retour » ?_ s'écria sa petite amie, les yeux exorbités.

_- Eh bien, euh… je sais pas…, _bredouilla-t-il. _C'est juste que j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux… avant qu'il ne meure en nous sauvant et tout ça…_

_- C'est vrai,_ reconnut Willow. _Mais de là à… Enfin, tu penses que…_

_- J'en sais rien !_ se défendit Andrew. _Je dis simplement qu'ils étaient proches et que ce serait logique qu'ils soient de nouveau proches, c'est tout ! Vous étiez là, vous aussi ! Vous avez tout oublié ou quoi ? _»

Willow secoua la tête.

« _Personne ne sait où il est. Il n'a même pas vu Buffy et_… »

La sorcière se tut. Peut-être que l'absence de Spike traduisait bien des choses du comportement de Buffy. Ou peut-être que la Tueuse tentait tout simplement de reprendre tant bien que mal une vie normale malgré la perte de plusieurs êtres chers autour d'elle. Tout était possible, songea-t-elle.

« _Willow ?_ »

Dawn la regardait intensément.

« _Buffy t'a dit quelque chose ?_ »

La jeune femme rousse secoua à nouveau la tête.

« _Je pense que nous extrapolons un peu vite. Buffy et Spike était plutôt proches, certes, mais de manière amicale. Ce n'est pas anormal de vouloir retrouver un ami que l'on pensait perdu_, raisonna-t-elle.

_- Mais c'est un vampire ! Et un vampire qui l'a agressée !_ s'étrangla la sœur de la Tueuse.

_- Dawn_, répondit calmement la sorcière. _A notre connaissance, Buffy et Spike ne se sont même pas vus. Je veux dire, même s'ils s'étaient vus ça ne prouverait rien. Je comprends que tu sois inquiète pour ta sœur mais tu dois lui faire confiance. _

_- Je voudrais simplement qu'elle soit heureuse, _murmura-t-elle. _Et elle ne peut pas être heureuse avec un vampire…_

_- Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur les recherches. Ce serait vraiment bien d'avoir trouvé des informations à leur retour. _»

* * *

Angel s'efforça de se concentrer sur les démons en faisant abstraction de ce qu'ils faisaient. Plus vite il les reconnaitrait, plus vite ils s'en iraient, se répétait-il. Il était d'ors et déjà inutile de penser à les éliminer au vu de leur nombre.

Le vampire se rendit rapidement compte que les démons n'appartenaient pas tous à la même race. Il en reconnut quelques uns et fronça davantage les sourcils. Il était rare que les démons s'associent. Ils formaient des groupes entre eux et vivaient séparés les uns des autres à la manière des bandes rivales qui existaient chez les humains.

« _Angel ?_ »

Il se retourna pour confirmer à la Tueuse d'un signe de tête qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé sa reconnaissance. Buffy se tenait près d'Alex, sur le qui-vive. Elle le fixait d'un air inquiet et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la sortie pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas faits repérer. Alex semblait avoir arrêté de vomir mais gardait une couleur dangereusement verdâtre.

Le vampire replongea son regard en contrebas et ne put éviter cette fois la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Chaque détail lui sauta au visage. Les démons dévoraient littéralement ce qui était très certainement des cadavres d'humains. Il entendit le craquement des os sous leurs dents, le gargouillis du sang qui jaillissait des veines et le bruissement des intestins qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Angel remarqua alors que quelques vampires participaient à l'orgie et vidaient des humains inconscients de leur sang. Les corps vidés passaient ensuite sous les crocs des démons qui broyaient leur chaire à coups de mâchoires tranchantes.

Angel s'écarta du muret et rejoignit la Tueuse. Celle-ci fixait un point éloigné et en hauteur sur leur droite.

« _Tu les as reconnus ? _lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

_- Ce ne se sont pas tous les mêmes mais j'en ai repéré quelques uns, _affirma le vampire.

_- Regarde_, murmura la Tueuse. _On dirait qu'ils se dirigent vers cet endroit après qu'ils… les ai mangés », termina-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût._

Il leva son regard vers la direction qu'elle indiquait et vit deux démons se diriger vers un petit recoin avant d'y disparaitre.

« _Il doit y avoir un passage qui mène à une autre salle_ », souffla-t-il.

Buffy hocha la tête.

« _Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui s'y passe._

_- Ils sont très nombreux et nous ne sommes que trois. Enfin, deux_, fit le vampire en jetant un coup d'œil à Alex.

_- Je vais bien et je ne vous ralentirai pas !_ » se défendit le jeune homme qui les avait entendus.

Buffy lança un coup d'œil vers l'endroit qu'elle désirait atteindre puis reporta son attention sur son ami.

« _Tu n'es pas en état de venir_, Alex. Toi et Angel, vous remontez à la voiture. Moi, je jette un coup d'œil et je vous rejoins.

_- Il n'en est pas question !_ » s'exclama Alex.

Devant les yeux courroucés de sa meilleure amie, il baissa néanmoins la voix.

« _Buffy ! Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule !_ »

_- Je suis obligé d'admettre qu'il n'a pas tort_, renchérit Angel. _Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux._

_- Raison de plus pour ne pas se faire remarquer,_ le coupa la Tueuse. _Si je suis seule, j'aurais moins de risques de me faire repérer._ »

Alex soupira, vaincu, et Buffy lui adressa un chaleureux sourire.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu oublies que je suis la Tueuse_ ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et prit appui sur le mur pour se relever avant de commencer à s'engager lentement vers le chemin du retour. Avant de lui emboiter le pas, Angel se rapprocha de Buffy.

« _Dès que j'ai déposé Alex à la voiture, je retourne te chercher »,_ la prévint-il.

Buffy ne put s'empêcher devant sa sollicitude.

« _Je serai prudente._ »

* * *

La Tueuse observa Angel se retourner à son tour et rejoindre rapidement Alex. Celui-ci marchait assez difficilement et se tenait l'estomac d'un air douloureux.

Elle souffla légèrement et se focalisa sur son objectif. Elle pouvait accéder à la porte en longeant le mur grâce au couloir qui faisait le tour de la salle. De cette manière, elle avait moins de chance de rencontrer un démon car ils remontaient par l'allée centrale. Malgré son assurance face à ses amis, Buffy ne se sentait pas si confiante et cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait pris des risques de nombreuses fois dans sa vie et elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution à cet instant. En effet, Alex n'aurait pas pu les accompagner puisqu' ils auraient été plus facilement repérables. Buffy ne voulait absolument pas prendre de risque. Elle avait déjà perdu bien trop de monde. Son cœur cognait allègrement dans sa poitrine et la Tueuse se sentit soudainement oppressée.

Elle se secoua et avança le plus silencieusement possible en direction de l'endroit où un vampire venait à son tour d'entrer. Alors qu'elle touchait au but, elle s'accroupit derrière le muret et attendit qu'un nouveau démon entre. Elle vérifia ensuite que personne ne la voyait et atteignit la porte. En guise de porte, l'ouverture était en réalité un grand trou taillé grossièrement dans la roche qui permettait cependant de se mouvoir facilement. Elle pénétra alors dans une salle plus petite quoique suffisamment sombre et spacieuse pour lui permettre de passer inaperçue et de se cacher derrière un mur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au centre de la pièce afin d'évaluer la situation. Les démons et les vampires étaient assis en cercle autour d'un objet lumineux. La Tueuse se concentra sur eux et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Ce n'était pas cet objet qui produisait de la lumière mais les démons qui projetaient une sorte de rayonnement vers cet objet ! Buffy essaya de se pencher davantage afin d'identifier l'objet mais ne distingua rien dans la quasi obscurité qui baignait.

Soudain, l'oppression qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant s'intensifia brutalement. La Tueuse prit fermement appui contre le mur et tenta de réguler sa respiration. Son cœur battait maintenant à une vitesse anormalement élevée et elle eut la nette impression que ses forces la quittaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir tandis que ses membres commençaient à trembler.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ », murmura-t-elle, angoissée. Une vague de panique déferlait à présent sur elle et la Tueuse se sentit perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Cette oppression l'étouffait. Ses muscles ne répondaient plus assez bien. Ce tremblement l'empêchait de se concentrer. Et elle était seule au milieu d'un nid de démons lancés dans une espèce de ritualisation bizarre ! La Tueuse n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Fuir cet endroit de toute urgence et à n'importe quel prix.

Elle s'élança sans même réfléchir vers la sortie et se heurta à un énorme démon qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Le sang de sa victime dégoulinait encore de sa bouche. Sous le choc, Buffy tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Le démon mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé et ces précieuses secondes permirent à Buffy de se relever. Elle essaya de le frapper au visage mais ne l'atteignit que difficilement. La panique de la Tueuse s'intensifia quand elle se rendit compte que son corps avait effectivement perdu de sa force et que son besoin de fuir ne cessait de croître. La Tueuse tenta de se ressaisir et de calmer sa respiration spasmodique. Le démon en profita pour la saisir au niveau du cou et serra de toutes ses forces. Buffy commença à voir des étoiles clignoter devant ses yeux et se débattit du mieux qu'elle put. Malheureusement, ses pieds ne l'atteignaient pas et ses mains ne parvenaient pas à lui faire relâcher sa pression…

Enfin, le démon desserra son emprise et Buffy glissa à terre. La main au niveau de sa gorge, elle chercha avidement à avaler un peu d'air. Son regard était encore voilé de noir et ses sensations engourdies lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se releva d'un bond, prête à se défendre de nouveau.

« _Ce n'est que moi !_ » souffla Angel.

Buffy poussa un soupir de soulagement et sentit la peur enfin refluer un peu.

« _Est-ce que ça va ?_ » lui demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

La Tueuse hocha positivement la tête en reprenant son souffle. Elle chercha des yeux le corps du démon et le découvrit assommé contre un des murs du couloir.

« _Il faut s'en aller avant que les autres ne découvrent ce qui s'est passé !_ »

Comme Buffy ne bougeait pas, Angel l'attrapa fermement par le bras et la força à marcher. Elle se laissa faire et suivit docilement le vampire. Elle sentait ses muscles se détendre et son cœur reprendre une respiration plus régulière. Ils empruntèrent les mêmes couloirs et arrivèrent enfin au niveau de l'escalier qu'ils avaient emprunté pour descendre. Sans perdre un instant, ils s'élancèrent vers les marches qui les ramèneraient à l'air libre.

Arrivés en haut, Buffy s'arrêta, hors d'haleine. Elle reprenait progressivement ses esprits mais sa course dans les escaliers ne l'aidait pas à récupérer l'oxygène qu'elle avait perdu. Elle tremblait encore un peu et Angel s'en aperçut.

« _Buffy, tu es sûre que ça va ?_

_- Oui… Oui, je reprends mon souffle_. »

Le vampire n'insista pas et se tourna vers la voiture d'Alex qui venait de s'arrêter à leur hauteur.

« _Montez !_ » leur cria-t-il.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et se précipitèrent vers les portières avant qu'Alex ne démarre en trombe.

* * *

« _Mon Dieu ! _» s'écria Willow en voyant pénétrer le trio dans la maison.

Alex était toujours très pâle et son manteau était maculé de traces de vomissures. Quant à Buffy, on voyait déjà apparaitre sur son cou des traces rouges et violettes témoignant de la tentative d'étranglement dont elle avait été victime.

« _Que s'est-il passé ?_ s'enquit Dawn en scrutant attentivement sa sœur. « _Buffy…_

_- Ca va, Dawn_, lui répondit-elle simplement.

_- Mais ton cou…_

_- Il n'y aura plus rien d'ici deux ou trois jours. Cadeau bonus des pouvoirs de la Tueuse,_ grimaça-t-elle en passant la main sur son cou douloureux.

_- Je vais te chercher de la glace_ », décida Dawn en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Buffy fut soulagée que sa sœur n'insiste pas davantage. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de sa sœur se tordre d'inquiétude à son sujet. Elle observa Alex se diriger à l'étage, probablement pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Andrew paraissait vouloir griffonner quelque chose. Son attelle immobilisant sa main droite l'empêchait d'écrire et il semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à tenir son stylo avec sa main gauche. Angel s'était approché de Willow et au vu du visage de sa meilleure amie, Buffy ne douta pas de ce que le vampire devait être en train de lui raconter.

Elle se tourna vers le grand miroir fixé au-dessus d'un petit guéridon où elle avait pris l'habitude de poser ses clés en rentrant chez elle. Elle scruta son reflet et se découvrit étonnamment calme. Pourtant, elle avait été à deux doigts de mourir, songea-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne réagissait plus vraiment à la prise de risque, que son corps s'y était habitué, que son esprit l'avait accepté… Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se remémora les évènements. Plus encore que le fiasco de son combat contre le démon, c'est la peur panique qui l'avait envahie dont elle se souvenait. Une peur tellement incontrôlable qu'elle avait jaillit de sa cachette et qu'elle s'était mise en danger. La maitrise de la peur était pourtant un élément central de son apprentissage de Tueuse qu'elle avait toujours réussi à gérer jusqu'ici. Cependant, cette appréhension était différente de ce qu'elle ressentait habituellement au combat. C'était une terreur sourde qui avait surgi de nulle part dans une situation qui n'était pas plus dangereuse qu'une autre pour elle.

Buffy sentait clairement qu'un élément indispensable lui échappait mais elle se sentait beaucoup trop fatiguée pour en découvrir les raisons profondes. D'ailleurs, sur le chemin du retour, elle avait déjà lutté contre une irrépressible envie de dormir qu'elle avait difficilement réprimée.

« _Buffy, tu viens ?_ »

La Tueuse s'arracha instantanément de ses pensées et se retourna vivement au son de la voix de Willow avant de se diriger vers le salon où chacun avait déjà pris place autour de la table. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, Dawn lui tendit une poche de glace dont elle s'empara en la remerciant d'un sourire.

Elle entendit ensuite Alex narrer leurs péripéties jusqu'à leur horrifiante découverte puis le repli de leur petite troupe.

« _Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir vu… ça ?_ demanda Willow, visiblement troublée.

_- Nous avons vu tous les trois la même chose_, répondit Angel en hochant la tête.

_- C'est… C'est vraiment bizarre et… parfaitement dégoûtant _», reprit la sorcière avec une moue écœurée.

Andrew était devenu aussi pâle qu'Alex et les yeux de Dawn s'étaient agrandis de stupeur en apprenant la nouvelle.

« _Pourquoi crois-tu que ma veste soit dans cet état ?_ » tenta de plaisanter Alex.

La sorcière n'eut pas le cœur à lui rendre son sourire et se tourna vers la Tueuse, toujours silencieuse.

« _Que s'est-il passé avec ce démon, Buffy ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Je… Je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé, _répondit la Tueuse, mal à l'aise._ J'étais occupée à essayer d'apercevoir l'objet autour duquel tous les démons s'étaient rassemblés et il a surgi de nulle part… _

_- Est-ce que tu as réussi à voir ce que c'était ?_ s'enquit sa sœur.

Buffy secoua la tête, visiblement contrariée.

« _Non, tout ce que j'ai pu distinguer c'est que ce n'est pas l'objet qui émettait des rayons lumineux mais les démons qui les transmettaient à cet objet._

_- Tu veux dire que de la lumière jaillissait des démons et se dirigeait vers l'objet ?_ demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Oui, c'est ça. Ils étaient tous en cercle autour et ils lui communiquaient cette lumière_ », lui répondit la Tueuse.

_- Ces caractéristiques ne correspondent pas à celles du démon qu'on a identifié_, soupira Willow.

_- Quel démon?_ demanda Angel.

_- Le Kraktus_, déchiffra Andrew en regardant ces notes. _C'est celui qui t'a attaqué, Buffy. Il n'est dit nulle part qu'il émet des rayons lumineux. C'est même un démon préférant l'obscurité alors la lumière…_

_- Je connais peu de démons attirés par la lumière et le soleil_, remarqua Alex avec ironie.

_- De toute façon, il y avait au moins une dizaine de races de démons_, intervint Angel. _Ils faisaient tous la même chose et se dirigeaient après tous vers cette salle. _»

Un autre silence s'abattit sur l'assistance où chacun était plongé dans des pensées peu réjouissantes.

« _On a besoin de Giles, _déclara finalement Buffy_. Si les démons se mettent à s'organiser, c'est qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Il faut également qu'on continue à chercher toutes les informations qu'il pourrait y avoir dans les livres qu'Angel a apportés_. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Scooby Gang décida d'aller se coucher et chacun regagna sa demeure, laissant Buffy et Willow seules. La Tueuse ne perdit pas de temps et s'enferma immédiatement dans sa chambre.

Allongée dans son lit, Buffy n'avait malheureusement plus aussi envie de dormir. Elle se sentait apaisée et elle aurait presque pu croire qu'elle avait imaginé ce moment de panique si celui-ci n'avait pas faillit lui coûter la vie. Elle avait sûrement eu un coup de fatigue. Elle avait peut-être même fait une crise d'hypoglycémie comme elle n'avait pas mangé ce midi, pensa-t-elle.

Rapidement, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**A vos claviers, donnez-moi votre avis !  
Je vous promets que Spike revient bientôt, patience :)**


	10. Secrets

**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à mes deux fidèles lectrices et à Mxelle Juuw pour sa mise en alerte et en favori.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre remplit de votre vampire préféré !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Secrets

Le lendemain matin, Buffy trouva Willow en train de préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine.

_« Tu as bien dormi ? »_ l'accueillit cette dernière, penchée sur une poêle et essayant de retourner la pâte qui cuisait beaucoup trop vite à l'aide d'une spatule.

Buffy soupira et s'assit au niveau du comptoir.

_« J'ai connu mieux._

_- Comment va ton cou ?_

_- Oh, ca va. Je n'ai plus mal mais les tâches violettes ne sont pas très tendances… Je vais devoir mettre un foulard pour ne pas affoler tout le monde au boulot »_ soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

Willow ne put s'empêcher d'approuver cette initiative puis se tourna vers son amie.

_« Pancakes brûlés? »_ demanda-t-elle en fixant d'un air résigné le contenu de la poêle.

Buffy haussa les épaules.

_« D'accord. »_

La jeune sorcière servit la Tueuse avant de s'installer elle-même devant son assiette. Comme Buffy ne parlait pas, la jeune femme tenta de la rassurer.

_« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ces démons, Buffy, mais nous allons trouver quelque chose, je te le promets._

_- Je sais, Will,_ murmura la Tueuse en contemplant son assiette. _C'est juste que… je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je ne sais pas par où commencer ni quoi chercher et ça me rend folle ! »_ acheva-t-elle en reposant sa fourchette.

Willow se mit à sourire devant l'attitude si caractéristique de sa meilleure amie.

_« Will, je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle_, marmonna celle-ci, vexée.

_- Oh, Buffy, ce n'est pas méchant, je t'assure ! C'est juste que tu es la Tueuse, tu es faite pour l'action et chercher n'a jamais été ton fort_, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. _Mais je suis sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas_, affirma-t-elle devant la mine pensive de son amie.

_- J'espère que tu as raison…_

_- Mais bien sûr ! On a toujours trouvé tous ensemble ! Ce ne sera pas différent._

_- Mais je ne me sens plus opérationnelle, Will… Je me sens complètement larguée même !_ souffla Buffy, ennuyée.

_- C'est normal que tu déprimes, Buffy,_ remarqua son amie. _Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu à se mobiliser autour des démons et le déménagement de Sunnydale a été assez traumatisant. Tu es la Tueuse, tes réflexes vont vite revenir »,_ lui assura-t-elle.

Buffy ne répondit pas tout de suite et écarta un bout de pâte définitivement trop brûlé pour être mangé. Elle leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie qui buvait un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé et hésita à lui parler de l'incident de la veille et des doutes de plus en plus profonds qui l'assaillaient. Malgré son envie de se confier, elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ce genre de choses. Ils avaient suffisamment de sujets d'inquiétude pour l'instant et elle était la Tueuse. Elle allait se reprendre et surmonter ces obstacles seule.

_« J'ai appelé Giles,_ déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet. _Il devrait arriver en début de soirée._

_- Super !_ s'exclama Willow. _On va tous être réuni comme au bon vieux temps ! »_

Tout en lui rendant son sourire, la Tueuse ne put s'empêcher de penser avec tristesse que ce bon vieux temps était néanmoins celui des années de batailles sans fin.

* * *

_« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? »_

Angel releva la tête de son livre et soupira en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Il lui avait bien semblé identifier sa voix mais il avait espéré pendant quelques instants qu'il s'était trompé. Au fond de lui, il savait pourtant qu'il n'échapperait pas à la question. Tôt ou tard, il savait que ça arriverait. Qu'ils se verraient. Qu'ils se croiseraient au coin d'une rue sombre. Il décida donc d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Cependant, sa question impliquait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et le vampire ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

_« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas la voir ?_

_- Absolument. Mais il se trouve que je l'ai croisé par hasard._

_- Par hasard ? Tu espères vraiment que je vais te croire ?_

_- Ecoute, grand-père, j'ai vraiment rien à te prouver. Je te dis que je l'ai rencontré par hasard et je te demande pourquoi elle n'a pas eu l'air aussi surprise qu'elle aurait dû ! »_

Angel leva les yeux au ciel devant le surnom ridicule que Spike lui attribuait régulièrement.

_« Je ne t'ai rien promis, Spike_, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

_- Ah oui et alors ? _s'énerva celui-ci en prenant appui sur le bureau de manière brutale. _Tu as besoin de la faire venir, qu'elle passe la nuit ici et que tu ailles chez elle à tout bout de champ ? »_

Angel le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur.

_« Tu la suis maintenant ? Permets-moi de te dire que ça fait vieux pervers et que tu es beaucoup trop jaloux pour quelqu'un qui ne se préoccupe pas d'elle…_

_- La ferme !_ répliqua le vampire blond en s'affalant dans le canapé. _Je ne t'ai pas dit d'utiliser ce prétexte pour te rapprocher d'elle »_, grogna-t-il.

Angel soupira. Bien qu'il adore rendre Spike fou de jalousie à propos de Buffy, il était obligé d'en venir aux véritables raisons de sa présence aux côtés de la Tueuse. De plus, il voulait voir la réaction du vampire à l'énoncé des faits. Son retour inexpliqué à quelques jours d'intervalle de ces démons était suspect.

_« On a découvert un nid souterrain de démons au fond d'un quartier de la ville. Il y a plusieurs races de démons et aussi des vampires._

_- Les démons ne se mêlent pas aux vampires. Ni même entre eux,_ remarqua Spike.

_- Je sais mais c'est le cas cette fois. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_

_- Ils mangent des humains apparemment,_ répondit Angel, ennuyé.

_- Ils mangent des humains ?_ s'étonna l'autre vampire. _C'est une nouvelle mode ? »_

Angel ignora l'humour douteux de son homologue et poursuivit.

_« Buffy les a suivit dans une salle où ils étaient réunis en cercle autour d'un objet. Il semble que de la lumière jaillissait des démons et venait frapper l'objet. »_

Spike fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de rite.

_« Et alors ? Vous les avez tués ?_

_- Ils étaient trop nombreux et Alex était malade. »_

Spike poussa un long soupir de dédain et secoua la tête.

_« Cet imbécile ne sait jamais se rendre utile… » _murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Angel haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne portait pas spécialement Alex dans son coeur.

_« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?_ lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

_- Et pourquoi je saurais quelque chose ?_ rétorqua le vampire blond, sur la défensive.

_- Parce que tu traines je ne sais où depuis des semaines. Tu as forcément entendu des démons en parler ou vu des vampires se réunir._

_- J'en étais sûr !_ s'écria-t-il. _Pour ton information, je ne traine pas forcément dans des endroits mal famés avec des démons en tout genre ! Vous avez vraiment des préjugés !_

Angel fronça les sourcils, étonné.

_« Vous ? _

_- Laisse tomber »_, soupira Spike en posant ses pieds à l'autre extrémité du canapé de manière à s'y allonger complètement.

Le vampire brun se retint de lui lancer une remarque quant au prix que lui coutait l'entretien de ce canapé mais il décida finalement de se concentrer sur les informations dont il avait besoin.

_« Ca aiderait beaucoup Buffy d'avoir des informations »_, dit-il simplement en guettant la réaction du vampire décoloré. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

_"Bien sûr que ça aiderait, Buffy !_ s'énerva-t-il en se redressant d'un bond. _Mais je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il se passe dans les rues de Los Angeles ! Je ne tiens pas non plus l'agenda des démons ! »_

Angel soupira.

_« Je disais simplement que si tu entendais parler de quelque chose, ça pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qu'ils organisent._

_- Nous ? Tu fais partie de leur bande maintenant ?_ ricana Spike qui s'était à nouveau rapproché du bureau et assis sur une chaise qu'il avait retourné afin d'appuyer ses bras sur le dossier.

_- Tu as laissé la place du gentil vampire libre, non ?_ » lui fit cruellement remarquer Angel.

Le visage de Spike se ferma et il se dirigea brusquement vers la porte.

_« Si j'entends parler de quelque chose, je te le dirais »,_ déclara-t-il avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Spike emprunta les escaliers vers le sous-sol de l'immeuble directement aménagé pour communiquer avec les égouts de la ville et permettre ainsi le déplacement d'Angel sans risque à toute heure de la journée.

Tout en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la nouvelle crypte qu'il s'était déniché quelques semaines plus tôt, il se força à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Malheureusement, les paroles de l'autre vampire revenaient le heurter de plein fouet et la rage le consumait littéralement. _« Tu as laissé la place du gentil vampire libre, non ? »_. Cette phrase était clairement une mise en garde, une provocation, une façon de le narguer et de lui dire « _Ta place est désormais libre et je ne vais pas me gêner pour la récupérer et me rapprocher de Buffy!_ ».

Spike laissa exploser sa colère et balança un coup de poing monumental dans l'un des murs qui l'entourait. Celui-ci s'effrita quelque peu sous l'impact mais sa dureté lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main. Celle-ci était couverte de sang et le lançait atrocement jusque dans le bras. Agacé par sa propre propension à se faire souffrir aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, le vampire prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre sa route.

Il n'avait pas dit à Angel toute la vérité. Il savait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, même si c'était encore flou. Il était cependant hors de question qu'Angel prenne non seulement sa place mais qu'en plus, il soit celui qui apporterait des informations cruciales à la Tueuse. Qui plus est des éléments qui le concernaient personnellement.

En arrivant dans sa crypte, Spike avait une idée très précise quant à la personne à qui il délivrerait ces informations.

* * *

Willow jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque 22h. Elle avait tenté toute la journée de trouver de nouveaux éléments par rapport à la découverte du rituel qu'avait surpris Buffy, sans succès. Pendant sa conversation avec la Tueuse ce matin, elle avait tenté de se montrer optimiste et avait assuré à son amie qu'ils trouveraient une solution, qu'_elle_ trouverait une solution.

La jeune sorcière poussa un profond soupir et referma son ordinateur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et but un grand verre d'eau tout en se massant les tempes. Passer une journée sur un écran ou le nez plongé dans un bouquin pouvait être non seulement frustrant mais aussi facteur de migraine…

Soudain, la sonnette retentit et elle sursauta. Elle se précipita ensuite vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans même prendre le temps de vérifier l'identité de la personne à travers le judas.

_« Giles, enfin ! Vous… »_

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son interlocuteur ne ressemblait pas à Giles. Néanmoins, il ne lui était pas inconnu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

_« Oh, euh… salut_, balbutia-t-elle, prise de court.

_- Je peux te parler 5 minutes ?_

_- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Buffy ne va pas tarder et..._

_- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

_- Ah… Très bien mais… pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, encore abasourdie.

_Pourquoi quoi ?_ lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Pourquoi tu es là ? »_

Spike fronça les sourcils et Willow se rendit compte que sa question pouvait être mal interprétée.

_« Je veux dire, c'est vraiment bien que tu sois là, Spike ! Vraiment. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus nous aider alors… _

Le vampire haussa les épaules.

_« J'ai des infos et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser. »_

La sorcière hocha la tête avant de rougir légèrement, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ s'enquit-il, étonné de ce comportement qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

_Rien. C'est juste que je… je suis contente de te voir, Spike. »_

A ces mots, elle fit un petit pas vers lui et le serra maladroitement dans ses bras quelques secondes. Surpris, le vampire ne recula pas mais ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

_« Eh bien ! Soit je t'ai vraiment manqué, soit t'as oublié que tu préférais les filles !_

_- Oh, un peu des deux_", répliqua la sorcière en souriant tandis qu'elle s'écartait de lui.

Sidéré, le vampire la scruta quelques instants afin d'être certain qu'un sort n'avait pas atteint la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur_, déclara-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules. _En tout cas, rien ne remplace un vrai mec, je l'ai toujours dit »_, termina-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Willow sourit à nouveau tandis qu'elle s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer. Réalisant soudain qu'il faudrait d'abord l'inviter, elle se sentit de nouveau rougir légèrement.

_« Oh, euh… on est chez Buffy et je ne sais pas si…_

_- On peut parler ici,_ la coupa-t-il.

_- Oui, bien sûr mais si tu as des informations il vaudrait mieux attendre tout le monde. On doit tous se réunir ici bientôt._

_- Je n'ai pas franchement envie de me joindre à vous mais merci de l'invitation_, grogna-t-il.

_- Je suis sûre que tout le monde sera ravi de te revoir, tu sais,_ répondit machinalement Willow avant de se souvenir d'Alex et Dawn. Sans compter Angel. _Enfin… presque, _» admit-elle en souriant maladroitement.

Spike sourit à son tour devant l'aveu de la jeune sorcière.

Buffy s'engagea dans la rue qui la ramenait enfin chez elle. Sa journée avait été longue entre le suivi des élèves perturbateurs et ceux qui ne savaient décidément pas quoi faire de leur avenir malgré les nombreux tests d'orientation qu'elle leur proposait. Au moins, Jack avait été charmant avec elle. Comme d'habitude, songea-t-elle ensuite en souriant. Après son emploi de jour, elle avait donc attaqué celui de nuit, c'est-à-dire une patrouille dans les rues lugubres de la ville. Elle avait marché plus de deux heures sans rencontrer de démon, à son grand étonnement. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui se tramait…

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre sa maison, elle remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Etonnée, elle fit quelques pas de plus et distingua Willow en conversation avec… Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine et elle se figea instantanément. Que venait-il faire là ? Peut-être était-il venu la voir ? Elle n'avait qu'à s'approcher et elle le saurait, analysa-t-elle brusquement. Mais elle s'en trouva étrangement incapable. Elle se tenait dans la pénombre de la rue et demeurait invisible à leurs yeux. Cette obscurité salvatrice lui permettait de ne pas l'affronter et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Soudain, elle les vit se diriger dans sa direction. Bon sang, ils allaient la voir ! pensa-t-elle en s'agitant. Que pourrait-elle dire du fait qu'elle se tenait en retrait devant sa propre maison ? Avant que Buffy n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à une explication crédible, Willow et Spike empruntèrent la rue dans la direction opposée à la sienne sans l'avoir aperçue. La Tueuse remercia intérieurement la providence avant de froncer les sourcils. Où allaient-ils tous les deux ? Elle les regarda s'éloigner et s'engager dans une rue adjacente avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision. Buffy hésita une seconde. Devait-elle les suivre ? Finalement, elle y renonça en réalisant que Willow lui expliquerait tout dès son retour. De plus, son amie était une sorcière suffisamment forte pour pouvoir se protéger en cas de nécessité. Définitivement rassurée, la Tueuse remonta l'allée qui menait à sa porte.

_« Alors… On va où ?_ osa enfin demander Willow.

Spike haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

_« Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de sortir !_ remarqua-t-elle, étonnée.

_« Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais un but précis. Je préfère simplement marcher et éviter de tomber sur un de tes amis._

_« Ah… »,_ fit simplement Willow, de plus en plus déroutée par l'attitude du vampire. Cependant, elle décida de lui faire confiance et attendit patiemment qu'il lui dise ce pourquoi il était venu la trouver.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle, faisant sursauter la sorcière.

_« Tu ne dois pas leur dire que c'est moi qui t'ai donné ces informations »_, la prévint-il.

Willow écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Spike ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler son interrogation.

_« Je ne te dirais rien si tu leur en parles_, ajouta-t-il tranquillement.

_- Mais enfin, Spike… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _lui demanda-t-elle, décontenancée.

_- Tu ne leur diras rien ? »_

La sorcière se tordit les mains quelques instants. Une promesse était une promesse et il n'était pas question de la rompre si elle s'engageait. Si Spike ne voulait pas endosser le bon rôle en étant celui qui apportait des informations, tant pis pour lui, songea-t-elle. Le plus important était de ramener des éléments qui les aideraient face à cette nouvelle menace.

_« Très bien, je ne dirai rien, _murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. _Même si je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu…_

_« J'ai mes raisons »_, la coupa-t-il. Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit sa marche à grandes enjambées, forçant Willow à s'élancer à sa poursuite.

_« Hé !_ s'écria-t-elle. _Ne va pas si vite ! »_

Spike ralentit ostensiblement le pas et la laissa le rattraper. Dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui révéla ce qu'il avait compris des récents évènements.

_« C'est la Force qui est derrière tout ça. »_

Sous le choc, Willow s'arrêta quelques secondes.

_« Mais… Comment… Attends, tu es sûr que…_

_- J'en suis sûr,_ marmonna-t-il en continuant à marcher tranquillement.

La sorcière retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et poursuivit sa marche aux côtés du vampire.

_« Comment le sais-tu ?_ souffla-t-elle.

_- Disons qu'elle et moi avons créé un lien…_

_- Quoi ? »_

Cette fois, Willow s'immobilisa complètement tandis qu'une vieille dame lui jetait un regard méfiant depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

_« Quoi ? »_ répéta-t-elle plus faiblement.

Le vampire se tourna vers elle et soupira. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais si quelqu'un pouvait bien le croire, c'était Willow. Elle était la plus intelligente du groupe et certainement celle qui avait le plus d'empathie à son égard. Il secoua la tête en songeant qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à Buffy. Ils n'étaient cependant pas en assez bon terme pour ça actuellement, pensa-t-il avec regret.

_« Je crois que je ressens la Force »_, répondit-il finalement.

La sorcière avait encore du mal à assimiler ce que le vampire venait de lui dire et elle dû lutter pour se concentrer sur ses paroles.

_« Quel genre de lien as-tu avec… la Force ? »_ s'enquit-elle après quelques instants.

Le vampire soupira tout en secouant la tête.

_« C'est difficile à expliquer… En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu mais depuis, j'ai une sensation qui ne cesse de grandir et je sais qu'elle vient de la Force. »_

Il fit une pause avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la sorcière qui l'écoutait, incrédule.

_« C'est une sensation de mal_, continua-t-il doucement. _De mal absolu._

_- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle vient de la Force ?_ remarqua logiquement Willow. _Peut-être que tu l'imagines…_

_- Je me souviens de la sensation que j'avais lorsqu'elle a prit possession de mon corps grâce à la chanson que me chantait ma mère. Ca ressemble à cette sensation_, continua-t-il, _mais je la ressens consciemment et… elle augmente. C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression que la Force n'a pas complètement disparue et même qu'elle reprend de la puissance rapidement. »_

Willow resta muette quelques secondes. Toutes ces informations avaient une importance capitale. Si Spike avait raison, non seulement la menace était identifiée mais ils savaient également comment la vaincre puisqu'ils l'avaient déjà fait.

Un sourire se dessina ensuite sur le visage de la jeune sorcière à la plus grande stupéfaction du vampire.

_« Je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre d'info qui te réjouirait ! »_ lui lança-t-il alors.

Willow reporta son attention vers lui avant de lui expliquer son raisonnement.

_« Si c'est bien la Force, nous savons comment nous débarrasser d'elle, Spike ! Nous l'avons déjà fait ! »_

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

_« Les démons que vous avez rencontrés sont certainement une preuve de la nouvelle activité de la Force. Et je te rappelle que c'est le collier que je portais qui la détruit. Je ne sais absolument pas où il se trouve. En plus, même si je ressens la Force, je suis incapable de la situer. Elle peut tout aussi bien être en Asie ou à San Francisco !_

_- Pour ce dernier problème, j'ai la solution,_ déclara tranquillement Willow. _Elle est ici._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Buffy a surprit une sorte de rituel étrange hier. Je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec le retour de la Force. Elle a dit qu'ils alimentaient un objet en lumière. »_

Le vampire hocha positivement la tête en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Angel.

_« Oui, ça doit avoir un rapport. Où est-ce qu'elle a vu ces démons ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_- C'est dans une impasse du quartier de Florence. Il y a une entrée secrète devant un magasin désaffecté. »_

Spike sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

_« Je tâcherai d'en apprendre plus et je te ferai parvenir ce que j'ai trouvé. _

_- D'accord mais… pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le dire toi-même aux autres ?_

_- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça »_, lui fit-il remarquer en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Willow fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait aucune raison à sa volonté de vouloir garder ce secret.

_« C'est simple,_ soupira-t-il finalement. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens la Force. Peut-être qu'elle a toujours le pouvoir de me manipuler et je ne veux pas courir de risque. En plus, je peux me servir de mon anonymat ici pour infiltrer les démons et découvrir ce qu'ils font. Angel est connu pour combattre les démons dans cette ville. Il ne reste donc plus que moi »_, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

_- Je pourrais tout de même en parler à Buffy, elle comprendra…_

_- Buffy n'a pas besoin de le savoir_, trancha-t-il. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne de risque ou qu'elle change sa manière de voir les choses s'il s'avère que je suis réellement lié à la Force. »_

Willow acquiesça silencieusement. Spike avait raison sur ce point. Buffy avait comme mission de détruire le mal et savoir que Spike y était peut-être lié, même à son corps défendant, n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Elle se souvint de la remarque d'Andrew et de ces propres interrogations sur la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Spike pendant qu'ils luttaient contre leur plus grand ennemi mais n'osa pas poser de question à ce sujet.

_« Comment va-t-elle ?_ lui demanda-t-il brusquement, la sortant de ses pensées.

_- Ca va »_, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Cela n'échappa pas au vampire qui plongea son regard dans le sien et Willow détourna rapidement les yeux, gênée.

« _Elle est un peu… ailleurs,_ avoua la jeune femme en soupirant. _Cette nouvelle menace alors qu'on pensait être tranquille l'a déboussolée…_

_- Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira_, conclut le vampire en allumant une cigarette.

Willow approuva d'un hochement de tête qu'elle espérait convaincant.

_« Rendez-vous dans 3 jours à 22h au cimetière de Forest Lawn_, ajouta-t-il après avoir tiré une bouffée de sa cigarette. _J'y ai trouvé une crypte._

_- A 22h ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Buffy et aux autres ?_ s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_- -Ça, c'est à toi de voir »_, répliqua le vampire tandis qu'il s'éloignait, mettant fin à leur entrevue.

Willow resta encore quelques secondes sous le choc de toutes ces révélations avant de rebrousser chemin vers la maison de la Tueuse. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse lorsqu'elle devrait rejoindre Spike dans trois jours ? Et comment utiliser les précieuses informations qu'il venait de lui donner sans trahir sa promesse ?

La sorcière secoua la tête tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de son but. Toute cette histoire commençait à devenir vraiment compliquée…

* * *

Lorsque Buffy vit sa meilleure amie franchir le seuil de la porte, elle se retint pour ne pas la harceler de questions à propos de la présence de Spike et de leur conversation. Elle se contenta donc de le lui demander de la manière la plus innocente possible.

_« Alors, Will, où étais-tu ? Tu ne devais pas attendre Giles ? »_

La sorcière prit le temps d'enlever son manteau et de l'accrocher avant de se tourner vers la Tueuse.

_« Je suis allée à la bibliothèque car je pensais avoir une piste mais ça n'a rien donné »_, fit-elle d'un geste vague tout en tentant de paraitre naturelle.

Buffy reçut les paroles de sa meilleure amie comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que Willow lui mentait. Pendant un instant, elle fut même tentée de penser qu'elle avait imaginé les silhouettes du vampire et de son amie dans l'obscurité. Cependant, en une fraction de seconde tout aussi destructive, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle décida de ne rien laisser paraitre, bien trop blessée pour lui en faire la remarque.

_«_ _Ah, très bien… Giles a appelé, il est bloqué à New-York à cause d'une avarie matérielle,_ déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre. _Il a téléphoné et a dit qu'il serait là demain soir au plus tard. J'ai donc reporté la réunion de ce soir à demain puisque personne n'a d'élément nouveau. »_

Willow acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« _Je vais me coucher_, ajouta la Tueuse en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. _J'ai eu une dure journée au lycée._

_- Oh, bien sûr ! Bonne nuit, Buffy !_ lança la jeune femme, ravie que cette dernière n'ait rien remarqué de son trouble.

_- Bonne nuit._ »


	11. Aie confiance

**Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël plein de beaux cadeaux et je vous souhaite évidemment la meilleure année 2012 possible !**

**Mon histoire prend de l'épaisseur et je dois faire attention à garder une cohérence, d'où une publication un peu plus longue que ce que j'espérais… **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et mise en alerte/favori sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Réponse à ****Stephanie**** : il est vrai que l'évolution entre Buffy et Spike est lente mais c'est quelque chose de voulu. J'essaye de rester dans la logique de la série et leur rapprochement dépendra donc de leurs peurs, doutes, passé, personnalités et du mystère en cours… J'espère néanmoins que ça ne te frustrera pas trop **

* * *

Chapitre 11

Aie confiance

_Il n'y a que deux choses qui servent au bonheur : c'est de croire et d'aimer – Charles Nodier_

Lorsque Buffy ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, l'aube venait de percer le voile de la nuit. Elle prit une douche puis se posta devant le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle étudia son reflet quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait décidé de se lever et de se préparer rapidement afin de ne pas croiser Willow. La trahison de la veille était toujours bien présente en elle mais la colère s'était muée en incompréhension. La Tueuse soupira. Elle savait qu'une réaction sensée de sa part consisterait à poser directement la question à sa meilleure amie. De manière encore plus logique, il lui suffisait de penser que si Willow n'avait rien mentionné de sa rencontre avec le vampire était qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Peut-être s'étaient-ils revus pour discuter tout simplement. Comme des amis. S'il ne veut pas me voir, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas revoir les autres, pensa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur en attrapant sa brosse à cheveux. Tandis qu'elle finissait de se préparer, elle décida de prendre son petit déjeuner dans le petit café non loin du lycée et se dirigea donc vers sa voiture.

L'atmosphère du lieu l'apaisa un peu. Elle se sentait étrangement moins seule au milieu de tous ces gens qui vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations en sirotant un café ou en lisant le journal. Elle songea soudain que rien ne la distinguait à priori des autres. Elle paraissait très ordinaire et cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle observa les clients tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à une petite table près d'une grande fenêtre après avoir pris sa consommation au comptoir. Elle aimait cette sensation et ces heures suffisamment matinales où chacun prenait un peu de temps avant le rush de la journée.

La Tueuse pensa une nouvelle fois aux évènements de la veille. Il était hors de question de continuer à éviter sa meilleure amie pour ce détail. Elle avait toute confiance en la jeune sorcière et ne devait pas laisser son imagination l'emporter sur la réalité. Elle doutait déjà suffisamment d'elle-même et n'allait pas commencer à douter de personnes qui avaient prouvé à maintes reprises leur loyauté, se persuada-t-elle.

* * *

Le soir même, le Scooby Gang au grand complet se retrouva chez la Tueuse où chacun avait pris place dans le salon et avait écouté en silence le résumé que Buffy avait narré à Giles à son arrivée.

« _Je vois… c'est plutôt étonnant mais en même temps prévisible_, soupira ce dernier en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

_- Prévisible ?_ » s'écria Dawn.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« _Je veux dire que le Bien et le Mal ont toujours été en lutte dans notre monde. Ils sont indissociables l'un de l'autre et il n'est donc pas si incroyable que le Mal tente de refaire surface même après le revers que la Force a subi. _

_- Giles ! Ils mangent des gens ! Depuis quand les démons mangent-ils des êtres humains ?_ s'exclama Alex d'un air effaré.

_- Il a raison. Ca ne ressemble en rien à ce que nous avons déjà affronté_ », ajouta Dawn.

Un silence pesant s'installa, uniquement brisé par les toussotements réguliers d'Andrew.

« _Et si c'était directement la Force ?_ demanda prudemment Willow.

_- C'est peu probable_, lui répondit Giles. _Je pense plutôt que des groupes de démons doivent tenter de réunir leurs forces au vu de leur situation…_

_- Leur situation ?_ répéta Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Le fait que leur leader, la Force, ait disparue_, clarifia-t-il.

_- Le fait que des démons mangent des individus serait en rapport avec le rituel que j'ai aperçu alors ?_ » demanda Buffy.

Son ancien observateur secoua à nouveau la tête en signe d'ignorance.

« _Sans doute mais rien n'est sûr pour l'instant. C'est l'élément essentiel que nous devons chercher à découvrir en priorité. Cela pourrait nous permettre de saisir la dangerosité de la situation_. »

Alex secoua la tête.

« _La situation est dangereuse si les humains ne peuvent plus se balader sans être sûrs de ne pas finir en casse croute !_

_- C'était déjà le cas avant,_ remarqua la sœur de la Tueuse d'un air fataliste.

_- Oui mais pas comme ça ! Ils ne se faisaient pas littéralement avalés et mastiqués !_ continua le jeune homme tandis qu'Andrew palissait de seconde en seconde.

_- Vous avez pu ramener des livres ?_ demanda la sorcière avec espoir en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivé.

_- Oui mais la plupart ont brûlé lors de l'attentat des Bringers. Heureusement, j'en avais récupérés quelques uns…_

_- Vous ne les aviez pas volés ?_ » lança Andrew avec le plus grand sérieux.

Dawn fronça les sourcils tandis que le reste des personnes présentes décida de l'ignorer.

« _J'ai demandé aux potentielles, enfin aux nouvelles tueuses, de récupérer tout ce qu'elles pourraient dans leur pays et leur ville d'origine, _poursuivit Giles.

_- Bonne idée !_ s'exclama Willow. _Nous_ _aurons plus de possibilités d'avoir des informations !_

_- Hé, attendez !_ intervint Alex. _On peut leur demander de venir ici et de régler leur compte à ces démons ! Ils ne pourront pas faire le poids avec Buffy en plus !_ »

La Tueuse ne se sentait pas particulièrement ravie à l'idée d'avoir à accueillir les ex-potentielles qui lui rappelaient les semaines les plus dures de sa vie. Elle était néanmoins consciente de l'aide que les nouvelles tueuses pourraient lui apporter.

«_ En fait, _déclara Giles en la sortant de ses pensées, _je leur ai demandé de se regrouper par deux ou trois tout autour du globe afin de pouvoir protéger toute la population. Nous n'avons plus besoin de rester près d'une Bouche de l'Enfer maintenant que l'Elue n'est plus seule. En plus, il n'est pas prudent de ne pas connaitre le plan des démons d'abord, _termina-t-il en remettant ses lunettes.

_- Il y a eu d'autres attaques ailleurs ?_ demanda Buffy en se redressant.

_- Quelques unes mais rien de très important. L'activité démoniaque reste plutôt faible sur tous les continents d'après mes informations. En tout cas, aucun nid du type de celui que vous avez observé n'a été détecté._

_- Il serait peut-être tout de même plus prudent de prévenir Faith,_ remarqua Angel en sortant de son silence. _Même si les incidents dans la ville et sur le reste de la planète sont faibles, les démons que nous avons vus semblaient extrêmement organisés._

_- J'ai essayé de la joindre mais elle est partie avec Robin en Afrique pour plusieurs mois,_ répondit l'observateur. _Pour l'instant, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »_

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur l'assistance pendant de longues secondes.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? _murmura Andrew tout en remuant sur le canapé.

_- Pour l'instant, il semble que le mieux soit de les surveiller pour en découvrir davantage sur le rituel, _reprit Giles. _Il faut également continuer les recherches et maintenir un contact régulier avec les autres tueuses. Qu'en penses-tu, Buffy ?_ lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

_- Oui, oui. C'est très bien,_ répondit la Tueuse.

_- Pour l'instant, nous nous concentrerons sur les recherches pour voir si ce rituel est connu. Dans le même temps, je suggère de faire des patrouilles chaque soir._ »

- Chacun hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« _A présent, je voudrais aller me coucher. Le décalage horaire n'est pas en ma faveur_ », remarqua l'ancien observateur.

* * *

Le Scooby se prépara à partir quelques instants plus tard. Tout en mettant leurs manteaux et en se dirigeant vers la porte, chacun continuait à émettre des théories qu'ils partageaient les uns avec les autres.

Au moment de sortir, Angel se tourna vers la Tueuse et lui jeta un regard appuyé afin de capter son attention. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, il lança un coup d'œil en direction de Giles qui discutait avec Alex et Willow un peu plus loin. Devant le froncement de sourcil de la Tueuse indiquant son incompréhension, il se rapprocha d'elle.

« _Tu devrais lui dire,_ souffla-t-il pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

_- Quoi donc ?_ répondit Buffy, étonnée.

_- Nous ne savons pas si son retour n'a pas un rapport avec ce qu'il se passe_.»

Réalisant ce qu'il sous-entendait, Buffy resta figée quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

« _Je vais lui en parler dès que tout le monde sera parti_ », murmura-t-elle en retour.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière ses invités, Buffy proposa à Giles de le guider à l'étage pour lui montrer la chambre qu'il occuperait tandis que Willow finissait de ranger le salon avant d'aller se coucher.

« _Je sais que ce n'est pas votre genre de chambre, Giles mais je ne pouvais pas enlever les posters… Dawn ne me l'aurait pas pardonné_ », plaisanta-t-elle tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce.

Elle avait préparé la chambre de sa sœur, la seule qui restait libre, à son attention. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil et secoua la tête.

« _Ce sera parfait, Buffy. Au moins, le papier peint n'est pas rose…_ »

La jeune femme avança vers la table de chevet et alluma la lampe qui l'ornait. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son ancien observateur et le regarda poser son manteau sur la chaise du bureau. Celui-ci revint vers elle mais la Tueuse semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« _Buffy ?_ » demanda-t-il avec douceur en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« _Ca va… J'étais un peu ailleurs. Je… Il y a quelque chose dont on ne vous a pas parlé mais… il est possible que ça ait un rapport avec ce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps…_ ».

Giles observa la Tueuse tordre nerveusement ses mains et finalement s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« _Qui y a-t-il, Buffy ?_ lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

_- Eh bien… Angel m'a demandé il y a quelques jours si vous aviez des informations sur ce collier qui a détruit la Force. Il pense qu'il y a un rapport avec la reprise de l'activité démoniaque._

_- Je n'ai pas d'information particulière sur cet objet, Buffy. Quel rapport y aurait-il selon Angel? C'est à priori un objet qui détruit le Mal…,_ se mit-il à réfléchir.

_- Je sais mais… il m'a également appris que Spike avait réapparu à peu près au même moment alors… alors on pensait que peut-être… ce serait lié_, finit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

_- Spike est revenu ?_ répéta son ancien observateur, profondément surpris. _En effet, c'est… inattendu,_ compléta-t-il simplement.

_- Est-ce que vous pourriez trouver des informations sur ce collier, Giles ? Ca pourrait nous aider à savoir si tout cela est lié ou non._

_- Oui, oui. Je dois pouvoir trouver des éléments. Il faudrait que je sache comment Angel l'a trouvé… _».

L'observateur se perdit un instant dans ses pensées en réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités de recherche qui s'offrait à lui.

« _Comment est-il revenu ? _demanda-t-il soudain à la Tueuse.

_- Aucune idée, _soupira-t-elle. _Il a débarqué un jour chez Angel sans autre explication… _»

Giles fronça les sourcils.

« _Il n'a rien dit sur la manière dont il arrivé ici ? _

_- Non. Angel m'a dit qu'il semblait assez… traumatisé._

_- Les résurrections se passent rarement de manière idéale on dirait_, fit remarquer l'observateur en souriant tandis que la Tueuse lui lançait un regard amusé. _Il faudrait qu'il nous donne le maximum de détails sur ce dont il se souvient. Peut-être cela a-t-il effectivement un rapport avec le collier_, continua-t-il.

_- Le problème, c'est que personne ne sait où il est_ », murmura la Tueuse d'un air las.

Giles se tourna vers elle en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils et Buffy grimaça.

« _Il passe quelquefois chez Angel mais c'est tout,_ précisa-t-elle. _Apparemment, il ne souhaite pas nous aider cette fois…_

_- Oh,_ fit l'observateur en retirant ses lunettes. _C'est très étonnant. Spike a toujours été… très présent ces dernières années._

_- Je sais,_ murmura la Tueuse. _C'est pour ça qu'Angel et moi pensons que cela a peut-être un rapport avec les nouvelles pratiques des démons._

_- Je vais chercher des informations sur le collier dès demain_, répondit Giles en remettant ses lunettes. _Tu devrais te reposer_, ajouta-t-il en observant sa Tueuse. _Tu as l'air fatiguée._

_- Oui… j'ai du mal à dormir depuis le début de cette histoire,_ avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_- Je sais que c'est assez difficile à admettre et que tu avais commencé à te construire une vie ordinaire ici_, continua-t-il doucement. _Mais l'éventualité que les démons ne réapparaissent pas était hautement improbable._ »

Buffy releva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête imperceptiblement tandis que sa gorge se nouait.

« _C'est juste que… quelques vampires de temps à autre m'auraient suffit_, murmura-t-elle.

_- Tu n'es pas seule, Buffy. Ne l'oublie jamais_. »

La Tueuse hocha la tête avec force pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Au moment de sortir, la jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père.

« _Giles ?_

_- Oui, Buffy ? _

_- Je suis contente que vous soyez là_, déclara-t-elle simplement.

_- Moi aussi_ », répondit-il avec sincérité.

Sur ces mots, la Tueuse referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

« _Je crois que je tiens quelque chose !_ » s'exclama Dawn.

Le lendemain, les recherches avaient repris. Willow et Giles s'y étaient attelés dès les premières heures du jour. Buffy, Alex, Dawn et Andrew les avaient rejoints après leur journée de travail. Quant à Angel, il était surtout mobilisé dans la surveillance et réactivait ses vieux réseaux au sein de la ville en recontactant ses partenaires. En début de soirée, Buffy avait effectué une patrouille mais n'avait rencontré que deux vampires. De retour chez elle, elle s'était de nouveau penchée sur les livres que Giles avait apportés.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?_ demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

_- Eh bien, ça m'a l'air d'être une histoire ou plutôt une extrapolation sur ce qui pourrait arriver en cas de déséquilibre des Forces dans le monde._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_ s'enquit Willow.

_- D'après ce livre, il existe des possibilités pour chacun des deux camps, le Bien et le Mal, de revenir à une sorte d'équilibre si l'un prend le pas sur l'autre…_

_- Oui, c'est une théorie connue, _ajouta Giles. _Ce n'est cependant qu'une théorie car ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais été en une telle position de force._

_- Jusqu'à ce qu'on ferme la Bouche de l'Enfer ! _s'exclama Alex. _Maintenant, le Bien est largement en supériorité et le Mal cherche à reprendre sa place !_ »

Buffy tourna sa tête avec inquiétude vers son ancien observateur.

« _Giles ? C'est possible ?_ »

Celui-ci soupira et ôta ses lunettes avant de masser l'arête de son nez.

« _C'est à envisager. La Force est apparue notamment parce que tu as été ressuscitée, Buffy. C'est peut-être le même principe à l'œuvre aujourd'hui.»_

Le coeur de la Tueuse se serra à ces paroles.

_« Et… comment cela peut-il se manifester ?_ »

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« _C'est quelque chose de totalement inédit… Dawn, y a-t-il autre chose qui pourrait nous être utile dans ce livre ?_

_- Hm… Pas vraiment_, soupira la jeune fille. _Ce passage est une note de bas de page. Le livre ne traite pas du tout de ce sujet. Mais je crois que je peux déchiffrer la référence bibliographique ! _»

L'étudiante se pencha vers la très fine écriture et grimaça. Le mandarin n'était définitivement pas sa langue favorite, spécialement celui datant de plusieurs centaines d'années.

_« Je ne distingue pas vraiment tous les caractères mais il me semble que le titre doit être quelque chose comme _Les forces dynamiques dans l'univers_. Ca vous dit quelque chose, Giles ?_

_- Ca doit être un livre oublié au fin fond d'une bibliothèque en Asie_, murmura-t-il pensivement.

_- Au fin fond de l'Asie ? _s'inquiéta Willow.

_- Oui… Les théories de l'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal découlent en premier lieu du taoïsme. Je ne serais donc pas étonné que ce livre soit en Chine, _termina-t-il en remettant ses lunettes.

_- Peut-on contacter les tueuses qui résident en Chine ? _demanda Buffy.

_- Oui. Je vais demander à Jiang-Mai si elle a des informations._ »

Giles se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Tandis qu'il patientait pour avoir sa correspondante, le reste du Scooby se mit à réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

« _Le rituel a certainement un rapport avec la restauration de l'équilibre entre les forces_, raisonna Willow en jetant un coup d'œil au livre qui leur avait permis de trouver cette information.

_- Reste à savoir comment il fonctionne et comment on le stoppe_, continua Alex.

_- Moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi des humains disparaissent et personne n'en parle !_ » pointa alors Andrew.

Tout en se tournant vers Buffy, il continua.

« _Tu as vu beaucoup d'humains se faire… euh, manger et aucune information n'est relayée à la télévision !_ »

La Tueuse jouait avec ses mains sur la table en essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

« _Andrew a raison,_ soupira-t-elle. _Si ça dure depuis plusieurs jours, on aurait dû en entendre parler. Il faut trouver qui sont ces gens. Quelqu'un doit bien signaler leur disparition !_ »

« _J'ai transmis le titre du livre que Dawn a déchiffré à Jiang Mai. Elle nous appellera dès qu'elle aura du nouveau_ », déclara Giles en revenant vers le groupe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et décida qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

« _Allons dormir un peu et nous reprendrons les recherches demain_, proposa-t-il.

_- Je fouillerai la base de données de la police au niveau des avis de recherche et de disparition_, offrit Willow.

_- D'accord, merci, Will_, répondit la Tueuse. _Préviens-moi dès que tu as trouvé quelque chose_. »

La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête et chacun se prépara à partir après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Willow éplucha le site de la police de Los Angeles à la recherche d'avis de disparition. A sa plus grande surprise, seuls cinq dossiers mentionnaient des personnes disparues depuis le mois dernier. Ce n'était définitivement pas assez compte tenu du nombre de cadavres que Buffy, Angel et Alex avaient vus lors de leur visite dans le nid du quartier de Florence. Intriguée, la sorcière poussa son investigation sur le site de la police des villes voisines. Malheureusement, le nombre de personnes déclarées disparues était sensiblement le même.

Déçue, elle délaissa son écran pour se concentrer sur ses notes. Toutes les informations qu'ils avaient trouvées jusqu'ici ainsi que celles de Spike y étaient notées. Elle laissa son esprit s'échapper quelques instants après des heures de concentration. Comment Spike pouvait-il être lié à la Force ? Un sort sans doute, pensa-t-elle. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse lui faire passer quelques tests afin de mettre à l'épreuve sa théorie, raisonna-t-elle encore. Décidant que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, elle attrapa un livre de sorts et se plongea dans ses pages à la recherche d'une formule qui lui révèlerait ce qui liait le vampire et la Force.

* * *

Willow jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 21h30. Elle devait trouver une excuse dans les cinq minutes qui venaient sous peine d'être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Spike. La sorcière repensa à tous les prétextes auxquels elle avait réfléchi ces trois derniers jours. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Giles et Buffy discutaient. Alex, Dawn et Andrew étaient sortis acheter de la nourriture en ville, trop heureux d'échapper aux livres pendant quelques heures.

« _Je dois aller au centre-ville_ », déclara-t-elle en entrant.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle.

« _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ demanda la Tueuse.

_- Oh, non. Enfin, oui,_ se reprit la sorcière. _Je dois absolument y aller ce soir_. »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son amie, elle continua.

« _C'est à propos de- d'Oz_, balbutia-t-elle. _Je vais passer au cybercafé pour pouvoir lui parler_.

_- La connexion internet est encore hors-service ?_ soupira la Tueuse.

_- Oui... depuis trois ou quatre heures. Et j'ai promis à Oz qu'on pourrait parler ce soir à cause du… du décalage horaire alors…_

_- OK. Mais fais attention tout de même. On ne sait jamais._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mon portable au cas où._ »

Willow ressortit de la cuisine tandis que Giles et Buffy se remettaient à parler.

« _Vous avez pu trouver des informations sur le collier, Giles ?_

_- Angel m'a dit qu'une de ces connaissances l'avait ramené d'un voyage en Afrique plusieurs mois avant le début du réveil de la Force. Il y était question d'une prophétie mais les pages sont presqu'entièrement effacées. Je crois qu'on n'en tirera pas grand-chose_, lui apprit-il.

_- Mais vous pouvez avoir des informations autrement, n'est-ce pas ?_ lui demanda la Tueuse, inquiète à l'idée que cette piste soit une impasse.

_- Je ne sais pas, Buffy…_

_- Giles ! C'est l'élément grâce auquel on a réussi à vaincre la Force ! On a besoin de savoir d'où il vient et comment il peut être utiliser_ », s'exclama-t-elle.

Son ancien observateur acquiesça, impuissant pour l'instant à lui répondre.

« _Je vais contacter des observateurs basés en Afrique. Peut-être auront-ils de nouveaux éléments à nous communiquer_. »

Buffy hocha la tête.

« _Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Jiang-Mai pour le livre ?_

_- Non, il est encore tôt mais j'ai joint les différents groupes de tueuses aujourd'hui et toutes ont remarqué que les démons se font un peu plus nombreux ces derniers jours. Leur nombre n'est cependant pas exceptionnel… Cette reprise de l'activité démoniaque sur la planète est forcément liée à ce que nous observons ici_, ajouta-t-il encore.

_- Oui…_ répondit pensivement la Tueuse. _Heureusement que les ex-potentielles sont là. Grâce à elles, la population est bien mieux protégée_.

_- En effet,_ remarqua son ancien observateur. _Les démons dont Sasha, une tueuse d'Irlande, m'a parlé semblaient ressembler au niveau de la description à celui que Dawn et Andrew ont vu. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ce démon_, continua-t-il en secouant la tête. _Il doit être dans un des livres que j'ai apportés car je les ai feuilletés en venant ici._

_- Ils doivent être dans la chambre de Willow, elle les a étudiés toute la journée. Je vais les chercher_, proposa la jeune femme en se levant.

_- Merci, Buffy_. »

* * *

La Tueuse monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son amie. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et ramassa les quelques livres éparpillés autour de l'ordinateur. En relevant la tête, la Tueuse fronça les sourcils : une page internet était ouverte sur un site de reconnaissance de sorts et de magie. Sans doute Willow avait-elle fait des recherches et n'avait pas refermé la page. La Tueuse se saisit de la souris et rafraichit la page qui se chargea aussitôt. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. La sorcière avait affirmé que la connexion était hors service depuis de longues heures. Avait-elle encore…mentit ? Une inquiétude sourde monta en elle. Sa meilleure amie lui cachait sa rencontre avec Spike et inventait maintenant des excuses pour sortir… Avec horreur, la Tueuse n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait lui dissimuler.

* * *

« _C'est moi !_ » prévint Willow en tapant à la porte de la crypte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et elle s'avança tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La décoration ressemblait sensiblement à celle de son ancienne crypte. Au moins quelque chose qui n'a pas changé, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?_ lui demanda-t-il d'un air nonchalant tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme eut un sourire crispé.

« _Que j'allais au cybercafé._

_- Au cybercafé ?_ répéta le vampire, se demandant si Willow était réellement capable de cacher la vérité, même pour une bonne cause. _Et ils ne se doutent de rien ?_

_- Je ne crois pas…_ répondit la sorcière, gênée_. J'ai dit à Buffy que je devais parler à Oz. »_

Spike semblait dubitatif et l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur l'unique siège en face de la télévision tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le cercueil du centre de la pièce.

« _Je n'ai pas encore trouvé tout mon mobilier,_ précisa-t-il.

_- Oh, c'est très bien !_ s'empressa la jeune femme de répondre en s'asseyant.

Elle préféra cependant garder son manteau car la température ne devait pas excéder les 18°C et tourna légèrement la chaise pour lui faire face.

« _Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? _» demanda-t-il en cherchant son paquet de cigarette dans ses poches.

La sorcière hocha vigoureusement la tête et entreprit de lui résumer ce que la sœur de la Tueuse avait découvert.

« _Dawn a trouvé une citation concernant l'équilibre des Forces sur la planète et la possibilité d'avoir recours à un rituel pour le rétablir au cas où l'une prenne trop d'importance par rapport à l'autre. Malheureusement, le livre qui traite précisément de ce sujet se trouve probablement en Asie… _».

Le vampire sortit son briquet et alluma sa cigarette.

« _Giles enverra une de ses tueuses le chercher._

_- Comment le sais-tu ? _demanda Willow en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Angel._

_- Ah… Je ne savais pas que vous vous parliez. _

_- On échange seulement des informations,_ grogna-t-il.

_- Je m'en doute_, rétorqua la jeune femme en riant. _Je ne vous imagine pas sortir au cinéma ou aller prendre un verre à la tombée de la nuit !_ »

Spike la fixa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

« _Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'avis de recherche pour les personnes disparues et c'est plutôt étrange car il y avait beaucoup de cadavres d'après Buffy et Angel… Et toi ?_

_- Pas grand-chose_, répondit le vampire en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette. _J'ai repéré le lieu et les démons qui y trainent. J'ai commencé à faire ami-ami avec eux pour qu'ils m'invitent à leur fête privée. J'espère y aller bientôt. En tout cas, c'est suffisamment important pour qu'ils restent discrets et qu'ils établissent des trêves entre les races pour que ça fonctionne…_

_- J'aimerais te faire passer des tests afin de comprendre comment tu peux être lié à la Force et pourquoi tu es revenu,_ l'informa Willow.

_- Des tests ? _demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Oui, euh… j'ai trouvé quelques sorts et… ça ne devrait pas être douloureux_. »

Le vampire haussa les épaules.

_« Ca semble être une bonne idée. Il faudrait le faire le plus tôt possible._

_- Je pourrais avoir tout ce qu'il me faut demain soir donc… je suppose qu'il faudra que je revienne ? _», demanda la jeune sorcière en grimaçant.

Le vampire hocha la tête tout en jetant son mégot.

« _Tu n'as qu'à venir quand Buffy sera sortie patrouiller_. »

Willow soupira et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

« _Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à convaincre en parlant de la Force,_ ajouta-t-elle. _Giles pense que c'est une initiative de leur part. Et de ton côté ? Quelque chose de nouveau par rapport à elle ?_

_- Je sens toujours qu'elle se renforce mais je n'ai pas constaté de changement brutal. C'est une sensation continue mais stable. _

_- Au moins, elle ne semble pas t'affecter comme l'année dernière_ », remarqua-t-elle avec espoir.

Spike approuva d'un signe de tête.

« _Pas de perte de mémoire, pas de réveil dans des endroits étranges et je n'ai pas bu de sang humain récemment puisque je peux toujours boire celui que le boucher me fournit._

_- C'est définitivement bon signe_ », déclara celle-ci en se levant.

Le vampire la détailla quelques instants et remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

« _Je suis habituée à la chaleur des radiateurs_ », précisa-t-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle intercepta son regard.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

« _Un des avantages à être mort_. »

Willow le suivit et se tourna vers lui avant de s'en aller.

« _A demain et… fais attention, _lui dit-elle_._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Mais toi, tâche de trouver un meilleur prétexte_. »

La sorcière grimaça et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'air de la nuit.


	12. Bas les masques

**Je ne suis pas en avance par rapport à mes délais mais pour tout vous dire, j'ai déménagé et j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver mes habitudes pour écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre me permettra de me faire pardonner car la situation avance ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Bas les masques

Willow laissa la porte de la crypte se refermer derrière elle tandis qu'elle déposait son matériel sur le cercueil le lendemain soir. Alors qu'elle commençait à disposer des bougies et à répandre de la poudre sur le sol, le vampire se saisit d'une statuette pour l'examiner.

« _Ca va servir à quoi ?_ lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'objet.

_- C'est une représentation de Maâl, la déesse des révélations. Je vais l'invoquer pour qu'elle me montre le genre de liens que tu as avec la Force._

_- Uh-huh… _

_- Tu as quelque chose de nouveau ?_ lui demanda la jeune femme tout en s'affairant.

_- Pas depuis hier_ », fit le vampire en secouant la tête.

Il reposa ensuite la statuette et alluma une cigarette.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit cette fois ?_ s'enquit-il ensuite.

_- J'ai attendu que Buffy soit sortie patrouiller_, répondit-elle en disposant des pierres rondes en cercle. _Giles est allé à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur l'équilibre des forces de la nature en Asie. Il espère pouvoir trouver une copie ou un équivalent du livre que Dawn a découvert_. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, la sorcière se releva et l'invita à se mettre dans le cercle. Le vampire écrasa sa cigarette et enjamba la frontière symbolique tandis que Willow en sortait.

« _Il peut y avoir beaucoup de lumière et il est possible que le sort m'épuise. Ne sors pas du cercle si je ne te l'ai pas dit_, prévint-elle.

- _Beaucoup de lumière ?_ remarqua le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne s'agit pas de lumière du soleil._

_- Bon… j'imagine que tu as pensé à tout alors_. »

La jeune femme hocha vigoureusement la tête tout en cherchant une bougie rouge dans son sac. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir un peu plus loin de manière à faire face au cercle.

« _Je dois rester debout ?_ lui lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- _Oh… non, tu peux t'asseoir. Ca n'a pas d'importance_ », répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

A ces mots, la sorcière alluma la bougie qu'elle déposa devant elle puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

* * *

Buffy se sentait lasse lorsqu'elle atteignit la petite grille de bois entourant sa maison. Elle avait rencontré quatre vampires et un démon qu'elle avait réussi à éliminer sans trop de difficultés. Cependant, peu après ce combat, elle avait de nouveau éprouvé une montée d'angoisse et de panique qui l'avait laissé affaiblie et plus seule que jamais. Elle avait encore ressenti cette impuissance, cette incapacité à contrôler son propre corps et elle avait fondu en larmes dans un recoin sombre au détour d'une rue. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle était revenue lentement vers chez elle, ruminant de tristes pensées. Elle sentait sa vie lui échapper au fil des jours sans qu'elle fasse un geste pour l'en empêcher.

Son inquiétude par rapport au comportement de Willow avait également refait son apparition et la laissait songeuse. Une vague de solitude la submergea et elle pressa le pas pour retrouver ses amis. Cependant, lorsqu'elle pénétra chez elle, elle découvrit avec déception que la maison était vide. Intriguée, elle chercha son téléphone dans ses poches et composa le numéro de Giles qui lui répondit d'une voix étouffée qu'il était à la bibliothèque de la ville. Elle appela ensuite Willow mais son amie ne décrocha pas. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha alors le numéro de sa sœur dans son répertoire. Celle-ci décrocha rapidement et Buffy fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'aucun incident n'était à déplorer sur le campus. Dawn lui apprit également qu'Alex faisait une soirée entre hommes avec ses amis du chantier. Alors que Buffy s'apprêtait à orienter la conversation sur des choses plus légères, elle entendit des voix et de la musique à travers le téléphone. Dawn lui apprit alors qu'elle était à une fête avec plusieurs de ses amies. Elle décida alors de laisser sa sœur s'amuser et raccrocha après lui avoir fait promettre d'être prudente.

Tandis qu'elle déposait son manteau sur le canapé, la jeune femme hésita un instant à appeler Angel. Elle savait qu'il la préviendrait en cas de nouvelles informations mais elle avait envie de parler à un ami, tout simplement. Elle appuya sur les touches jusqu'à trouver son numéro et coinça l'appareil entre son épaule et son oreille pendant qu'elle attendait que le vampire décroche. Finalement, la cinquième sonnerie s'écoula et la bascula sur le répondeur. Buffy déposa lentement son téléphone et laissa son regard errer dans le salon. La tristesse se fit encore plus oppressante lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une photo de sa mère posée sur le rebord de la cheminée. Comme mue par une volonté de prolonger cette douleur, elle se rapprocha et se saisit du cadre. Les yeux de la Tueuse se remplirent alors de larmes tandis qu'elle la contemplait.

* * *

« _ Willow ?_ »

La jeune femme rousse tremblait sous le poids des forces qui tournoyaient autour d'elle. De son côté, Spike la regardait lutter depuis de longues minutes. Légèrement inquiet, il se demanda un instant si la sorcière aurait assez de pouvoirs pour contrôler l'énergie qui se renforçait d'une seconde à l'autre dans la pièce.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante jaillit de la jeune femme pour venir le heurter de plein fouet. Sous la force de l'impact, le vampire fut repoussé jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du cercle. La lumière repartit ensuite immédiatement vers la sorcière dont le dos heurta le mur de la crypte avant de s'éteindre brutalement. Pressentant que le sort était finit, le vampire jaillit hors du cercle et se pencha vers la sorcière qui semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« _Ca va ?_ »

La jeune femme hocha la tête de haut en bas, incapable pour le moment de prononcer un mot. Il lui accorda quelques instants de répit et se redressa pour observer sa crypte. Cette lumière avait renversé tout le mobilier se trouvant aux alentours. Seul le cercle de Willow matérialisé par des pierres et de la poudre semblaient ne pas avoir souffert de sa présence. Finalement, il se tourna à nouveau vers la sorcière qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

« _Ca a marché ?_ lui demanda-t-il. _Je ne sens rien de différent…_

- _C'est normal mais je_ _crois que ça a fonctionné. Est-ce que tu peux m'apporter ce livre, s'il-te-plait ?_ » répondit-elle doucement tout en désignant de la tête un ouvrage qui dépassait de son sac posé sur le cercueil.

Le vampire s'en saisit et le lui tendit, puis la sorcière l'attrapa d'une main encore faible et le posa devant elle, grand ouvert. Elle appuya ensuite ses mains sur les pages et une onde dorée s'en dégagea et alla se répandre à travers les pages. Willow reposa ensuite sa tête en arrière tandis qu'un sourire éclairait son visage. Spike attrapa le livre et feuilleta les pages dont certains passages d'une langue qui lui était inconnue s'étaient colorés de cette même couleur dorée.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ l'interrogea-t-il.

-_J'ai demandé à Maâl de connaitre la nature de tes liens avec la Force. Cette lumière t'a analysé et m'est revenue pour que je puisse la décrypter. La couleur dorée m'indique ce qui correspond à ta situation_, expliqua la jeune sorcière en se relevant doucement.

-_Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ?_ » demanda encore le vampire en lui tendant le livre.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« _Il faut que je traduise les passages mais je dois vraiment me reposer d'abord_ », fit-elle en faisant quelques pas.

Spike hocha la tête et ramassa le matériel de la sorcière qu'il remit ensuite dans son sac.

« _Ca va aller ?_ lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

-_Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais je voudrais être rentrée avant que Buffy ne revienne de patrouille_, répondit-elle en grimaçant. _Je vais prendre le bus_, ajouta-t-elle, _ne t'inquiètes pas_. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune sorcière se glissa dehors et traversa le cimetière en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

* * *

La Tueuse reposa avec précaution le cadre photo lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée qui se refermait. Les yeux encore humides, elle se retourna et vit Willow déposer lentement ses affaires à ses pieds.

_« J'ai essayé de t'appeler_ », lui fit-elle remarquer en s'approchant lentement.

La sorcière sursauta, incapable de cacher ses gestes maladroits tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de prendre un air naturel.

«_ Oh, oui, je… je n'ai pas entendu mon portable._

_-Où étais-tu ?_ lui demanda la Tueuse.

-_Je… j'ai fait des recherches sur des sorts…_

_-A la bibliothèque ?_

_-Non, non. Au cybercafé, j'ai découvert qu'il y a un local… de réunion de sorciers._ »

Willow remarqua alors le sac débordant d'ingrédients magiques que son amie fixait d'un air soupçonneux.

_« J'ai fait quelques tests_, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter _et… ça m'a vraiment fatigué…_ »

Buffy reporta son attention sur son amie et remarqua effectivement ses traits tirés.

« _Tu devrais aller te reposer, _lui proposa-t-elle_. Je vais probablement ressortir un peu, je n'ai pas sommeil_. »

La sorcière acquiesça et grimpa les escaliers tandis que la Tueuse l'observait, plus préoccupée que jamais. Elle savait que Willow lui cachait quelque chose. Son instinct le lui hurlait de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Buffy sortit quelques minutes plus tard et inspira l'air caractéristique de la nuit. Elle marcha au hasard et se retrouva devant le petit café qui l'avait accueilli deux jours auparavant. Espérant pouvoir retrouver le bien-être qu'il y avait ressenti la dernière fois, elle poussa la porte et commanda un chocolat chaud avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable contre le mur. En regardant autour d'elle, Buffy remarqua que la clientèle était sensiblement différente de celle qu'elle avait observée précédemment.

La pièce était silencieuse malgré la présence de plusieurs clients, tous assis seuls de leur côté. La Tueuse remarqua que l'heure tardive avait attiré les gens dont les secrets et les ennuis se lisaient sur le visage. Sous leur calme apparent et une certaine lenteur des gestes, les visages étaient tirés, les regards baissés. Une grande jeune femme brune à la limite de la maigreur attira plus particulièrement son attention. Sa tenue extrêmement moulante faisait ressortir ses os et ses yeux cernés d'un maquillage noir charbonneux tranchaient sur sa peau de porcelaine. De grands cernes violets contrastaient violemment avec le soin apparent de sa tenue et trahissaient une fatigue extrême. Fatigue morale ou physique, la Tueuse n'auraient su le dire. Avait-elle essayé de faire illusion le temps d'une soirée avant de se faire rattraper par ce qui la hantait ? se demanda-t-elle tandis que son cœur se serrait au souvenir d'évènements passés.

Elle savait ce que c'était. Elle avait déjà tenté d'oublier son mal-être autrefois. Elle n'était pas tombée dans l'alcool à outrance, la drogue ou même la fête sans trêve chaque nuit. Au lieu de chercher à s'oublier, elle avait voulu au contraire se sentir exister, se sentir aimée. Mais on ne demande pas désespérément quelque chose que l'on ait soi-même pas prêt à donner. Cela tourne vite au cauchemar, à l'obsession, au dégoût. Et bien sûr, ça ne guérit de rien. Ca laisse juste une plaie béante qui se rouvre à chaque fois qu'on y pense un peu trop, et elle l'avait appris à ses dépens.

La Tueuse secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à y repenser dans ce genre de moment où elle sentait que son moral était au plus bas. Elle avait dépassé tout ça, se força-t-elle à penser. Elle s'était expliquée avec lui. Elle avait fait une erreur mais elle n'avait plus à se sentir coupable. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs et essayait ensuite tant bien que mal de vivre avec. Confusément, Buffy sentit que son malaise n'avait pas tellement avoir avec le passé mais avec l'avenir. Son besoin d'être aimé l'avait-il quittée ? s'interrogea-t-elle. Non, bien sûr que non. Seulement, il n'était plus pathologique, il ne lui servirait pas à se cacher et à se couper du reste du monde. Elle songea pendant quelques instants à Jack. Saurait-elle reconnaitre l'amour s'il se présentait devant elle ? Buffy ferma les yeux. Elle savait que la question suivante était la plus importante : était-elle prête à rendre cet amour si on le lui offrait ? Tout en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat brûlant, Buffy se sentit pendant quelques secondes solidaire devant la détresse silencieuse de cette jeune femme. Elle se surprit alors à adresser une prière muette à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, avec l'espoir qu'elle trouve la force de se relever.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Buffy servit une tasse de café à Alex et le laissa boire quelques gorgées en silence avant d'aborder ce pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir un dimanche matin à 9h alors qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures. La Tueuse se sentait nerveuse et s'était forcée à s'asseoir pour paraitre plus naturelle. Elle avait maintes et maintes fois tourné le contenu de cette conversation dans sa tête et avait fini par admettre que la meilleure manière d'y voir un peu plus clair était de partager ses doutes avec une personne en qui elle avait toute confiance. Son meilleur ami c'était imposé naturellement à elle mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, elle hésitait. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et se lança.

« _Alex, je crois que Willow a un problème_. »

Son ami releva la tête de sa tasse, l'interrogeant du regard.

« _Quel genre de problème ?_ » demanda-t-il.

Buffy se mordit les lèvres et se releva de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas. Ce manège n'échappa pas à Alex dont le front se plissa dans l'attente de sa réponse.

«_ Je me demande si… si Willow ne nous cache pas quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave, _précisa-t-elle devant le regard étonné d'Alex.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? _

_- Eh bien, elle m'a menti deux fois ces derniers jours. Elle est sortie en inventant des prétextes et elle ne m'a pas dit où elle a réellement été…_

_- Comment ça elle est sortie sans te dire où elle était réellement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_ lui demanda son ami, perplexe devant ces explications qu'il trouvait un peu confuses.

- _Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait au cybercafé pour avoir accès à internet mais la connexion fonctionnait très bien ! répliqua la Tueuse avec agacement devant son incompréhension._

_- Et… c'est tout ?_ lui fit-il remarquer, de plus en plus étonné par l'attitude de son amie.

- _Non ! Hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle était allée à une réunion de sorciers pour tester de nouveaux sorts mais elle semblait très mal à l'aise! En plus, un homme est venu ici la voir. Je l'ai vu quand je rentrais du travail._ »

Alex secoua la tête.

« _Est-ce que tu as déjà vu cette personne ?_

_- Non. Enfin… Peut-être. Je n'ai pas très bien vu. Seulement la silhouette. J'étais loin et il faisait déjà sombre _», tenta-t-elle de se justifier tout en se rasseyant.

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers ses mains quelques instants. Elle devait mentionner Spike si elle voulait qu'Alex réagisse. En effet, à voir son ami, les éléments qu'elle lui avait énoncés ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

« _Je crois,_ commença-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses mains, _je crois que… c'était Spike. _

_- Spike ?_ répéta Alex, parfaitement incrédule. _Mais… je croyais que tu ne savais pas qui c'était ? » _remarqua-t-il ensuite.

Buffy releva son regard vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« _J'ai cru que j'avais mal vu mais… j'en suis presque sûre_ », acheva-t-elle avec conviction.

Alex avait reposé sa tasse à moitié pleine sur le comptoir devant lui et secoua à nouveau la tête.

« _Elle nous l'aurait dit si c'était lui_, décida-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. _Si elle n'a rien dit, c'est que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Une connaissance qui lui ressemble, peut-être._ »

Buffy soupira.

_« J'ai peur que… peut-être… la magie… _

_- Non, Buffy. Elle contrôle tout ça. Elle est passée trop près la dernière fois, elle ne prendra plus ce risque, affirma fermement son ami._

_- Et pour internet ?_ insista la Tueuse.

_- Peut-être que la connexion s'est remise en marche peu après. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, Buffy._

_- Mais…_ ».

Celle-ci s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'argument. Seulement ses intuitions ou ses doutes qu'elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à transmettre.

Alex contourna le comptoir et se rapprocha d'elle.

« _Que t'a-t-elle dit quand tu lui as demandé qui c'était ?_

_- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé_, avoua Buffy en baissant les yeux. _Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ai préféré t'en parler d'abord…_ »

Son meilleur ami posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

« _Cette nouvelle menace ne doit pas te faire perdre de vue l'essentiel : tu peux avoir toute confiance en tes amis, en Willow et en moi. Et pour que tu sois tout à fait rassurée, on lui demandera qui était cette mystérieuse personne dès qu'elle se lèvera_, proposa-t-il. _Tu verras que tu n'as aucune raison de douter._ »

La Tueuse acquiesça et pressa la main de son ami sur son épaule. Malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas parfaitement convaincue et sa mémoire lui hurlait qu'elle aurait raison sur au moins un point : c'était bien Spike que Willow avait vu la dernière fois.

Soudain, Giles entra dans la pièce, les vêtements froissés et l'air hagard.

« _Giles, ça va ?_ lui demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils. _Vous avez dormi ?_ ajouta-t-il après l'avoir observé quelques instants.

-_Je… non… je n'ai pas eu cette chance_ », remarqua l'observateur en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

Buffy l'observa avec étonnement vider sa tasse de café tandis qu'il les informait sur les raisons de sa nuit blanche.

« _J'ai lu tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur les théories énergétiques asiatiques mais j'ai bien peur que les dernières copies du livre qui nous intéressent ne se trouvent en Chine_, soupira-t-il. _Jiang-Mai est presque certaine de pouvoir localiser les bibliothèques qui les contiennent…_

-_C'est une bonne nouvelle_, commenta Alex.

-_Oui… j'espère simplement que nous pourrons y avoir accès_ », murmura ce dernier, les yeux presque clos.

« _Vous devriez aller dormir un peu, Giles, _lui conseilla la Tueuse. _Vous tombez de sommeil…_

- _J'ai rendez-vous avec Angel dans trente minutes pour qu'il me donne des informations sur le collier qu'il t'a donné pour combatte la Force_ », fit-il en reposant sa tasse tout en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de ses clés de voiture.

Comprenant son manège, la jeune femme crut bon de lui rappeler qu'il n'en avait pas ici.

« _Ah, oui…_ remarqua-t-il. _Puis-je emprunter la tienne, Buffy ?_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Alex s'interposa.

« _Giles, vous êtes beaucoup trop fatigué pour conduire ! Ce serait du suicide !_

-_Nous courrons peut-être un grand danger, Alex, et nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps. Il est essentiel que nous trouvions des éléments concrets et Angel ne peut pas se déplacer le jour_ », le coupa l'observateur en attrapant son manteau.

Le jeune homme enfila également sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

« _Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais conduire_. »

* * *

Après que Giles et Alex soient partis, Buffy attendit avec impatience que Willow se lève. Bien qu'elle soit persuadée d'avoir vu Spike, elle voulait toujours croire que sa meilleure amie avait une explication parfaitement logique à toute son attitude. Enfin, aux alentours de 11h, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit la sorcière dévaler les escaliers à toute allure.

« _Je dois retourner à l'endroit où j'étais hier soir,_ annonça-t-elle en arrivant devant la Tueuse tandis qu'elle enfilait son manteau_. Je… je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourra nous aider mais je dois en être sûre_ », continua-t-elle.

Devant le silence de son amie, elle ajouta avant de franchir la porte.

«_ Ca ne devrait pas être long, je t'appellerai_. »

* * *

Buffy n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de prendre la décision de suivre sa meilleure amie. Elle laissa passer une minute puis se glissa à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Willow tournait au coin de la rue sur sa droite et elle lui emboita le pas tout en prenant garde de laisser une distance suffisante entre elles. L'esprit de la Tueuse tournait à une vitesse vertigineuse et elle réalisait peu à peu l'absurde situation dans laquelle elle venait de s'embarquer: elle suivait sa meilleure amie comme une voleuse dans les rues de la ville sur la base d'une présomption et grâce à son incapacité à communiquer…

La jeune femme songea sérieusement à rebrousser chemin tandis qu'elle traversait un carrefour et peinait maintenant à ne pas perdre de vue la sorcière rousse parmi les passants d'une avenue animée du centre ville. Sans doute allait-elle effectivement dans un cybercafé, se dit-elle. Elle ne connaissait rien aux ordinateurs et il se pouvait très bien que quelque chose lui échappe dans cette histoire de connexion. Peut-être que sa connexion ne supportait pas la liaison jusqu'au Tibet et que Willow avait eu besoin d'un ordinateur plus puissant. Ainsi, elle avait pu rencontrer une communauté de sorciers qui l'aidait à développer des sorts...

Alors que Buffy était sur le point de faire demi-tour, elle observa soudain son amie quitter l'animation de la rue pour se diriger vers un parc. L'instinct de la Tueuse se remit alors immédiatement en marche et elle reprit de plus belle sa filature le plus discrètement possible. Elle remarqua que la sorcière ne semblait absolument pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Seule sa démarche rapide indiquait à Buffy que son amie n'était pas à l'aise, et cela augmenta encore un peu plus son angoisse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Willow accéléra le pas, forçant la Tueuse a augmenté l'allure à son tour. Finalement, la sorcière passa les grilles d'un cimetière et Buffy grimaça. Comment allait-elle la suivre sans se faire remarquer dans cet endroit particulièrement silencieux qui ne lui offrait que peu de cachettes si la jeune femme se retournait? se demanda-t-elle. Elle décida tout de même d'augmenter la distance entre elles tandis que la sorcière courrait presque entre les tombes. A cet instant, il ne fit aucun doute pour la Tueuse qu'elle connaissait le chemin. Enfin, Willow s'arrêta devant une crypte et frappa. Buffy resta prudemment en retrait et observa son amie s'y engouffrer après que quelqu'un lui ait ouvert la porte.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne réagisse enfin. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas faire confiance à sa meilleure amie. Il devait s'être écoulé plusieurs minutes lorsqu'elle se demanda enfin si elle devait forcer la porte ou attendre que Willow ressorte avant de l'interroger sur ses véritables activités puisqu'il était maintenant exclu qu'un cybercafé, même sorcier, se situe dans une crypte au milieu d'un cimetière... La colère qu'elle ressentait l'incita à considérer sérieusement sa première option mais elle décida de l'attendre et de la confronter à ses mensonges au moment où elle penserait avoir réussi à la berner. De plus, si Willow était accompagnée de sorciers ou en plein shoot de magie, la Tueuse pourrait avoir sérieusement du mal à la maitriser. Elle s'appuya donc rageusement contre une tombe et entreprit de se ronger les ongles un par un.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, la Tueuse se redressa et poussa un long soupir. Willow n'avait toujours pas réapparu et sa colère s'était estompée au profit de la déception. Elle sortit son portable et commença à composer le numéro d'Alex avant de le refermer brutalement et de se mordre les lèvres. Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Que Willow était dans une crypte et faisait _quelque chose_?Alex lui trouverait à coup sûr une excuse et nierait l'évidence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui apporte une preuve devant ses yeux, remarqua Buffy avec agacement.

Elle entreprit donc de faire le tour de la crypte et découvrit un petit vitrail sur la façade qu'elle se rapprochait de son point de vision, elle constata qu'il lui manquait quelques centimètres pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Tout en pestant contre ses parents et la génétique, la Tueuse s'écarta légèrement de la crypte à la recherche d'un objet quelconque sur lequel elle pourrait se hisser. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche autour de la crypte, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui lui permettrait de regarder à l'intérieur. La Tueuse décida alors de pousser un peu plus loin ses recherches et se dirigea vers l'allée centrale du cimetière, espérant que la remise des employés lui fournirait la solution à son problème.

Arrivée à son but, il fallut tout de même plusieurs autres minutes à la Tueuse pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle commençait à désespérer et envisageait de ne pas tarder plus longtemps sous peine de manquer Willow avant de finir par découvrir une brouette et des outils adossés à une tombe fraichement creusée. Elle s'empara de sa trouvaille après l'avoir débarrassée de la pelle et du râteau qui l'encombraient et courut jusqu'à la crypte. Elle la retourna ensuite avant de la placer sous le vitrail. Alors qu'elle posait prudemment son pied sur le métal glissant, elle s'agrippa à la pierre froide tout en priant pour que son amie ne soit pas déjà repartie.

A peine stabilisée sur son appui précaire, Buffy faillit s'écraser au sol devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Malgré le vitrail usé par les années, la Tueuse discerna nettement sa meilleure amie finir de boutonner une chemise noire au dessus de son jean et qui n'était visiblement pas celle qu'elle portait lorsque Buffy l'avait vu entrer. Elle était même un peu trop longue pour elle et devait certainement appartenir à un homme tandis que ses cheveux mouillés témoignaient d'une douche prise récemment. En même temps qu'un soulagement immense l'envahissait, Buffy fut prise d'un horrible doute. Elle voulut redescendre mais celui dont elle craignait la présence aux côtés de la sorcière fit précisément son apparition dans une tenue sans équivoque elle aussi: portant comme unique vêtement un jean noir, Spike était torse nu, une serviette jetée négligemment sur une épaule. Il s'approcha de Willow et lui tendit une tasse que celle-ci prit avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers un coin sombre de la crypte tandis que le vampire la suivait. Buffy se pencha encore davantage pour tenter de les apercevoir mais faillit perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse.

Abasourdie, elle descendit avec précaution de la brouette et appuya quelques instants son dos contre la pierre froide de la crypte pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de surprendre.

* * *

La jeune sorcière débordait d'enthousiasme lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la maison quelques heures après son départ. Elle découvrit cependant avec stupéfaction la Tueuse immobile, assise sur son canapé dans la pénombre. Intriguée, elle l'interpella.

« _Buffy ?_ »

La Tueuse tourna la tête au son de la voix de la sorcière. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et entendit une nouvelle fois son nom.

« _Buffy, ça ne va pas ?_ »

Willow se rapprocha après avoir accroché son manteau dans l'entrée. Elle observa la Tueuse lever lentement son visage vers elle.

« _Si, si, ça va_ », répondit son amie d'une voix basse.

_- Où sont les autres ?_ demanda la jeune femme rousse en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

_Giles avait rendez-vous avec Angel pour avoir plus d'information au sujet du collier que l'on a utilisé contre la Force et Alex l'a accompagné_. »

Le visage de Willow s'éclaira d'un grand sourire tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près de la Tueuse.

« _Justement ! J'ai trouvé des informations sur cet objet lumineux que tu as vu avec Angel et Alex. Tu ne vas pas me croire mais il s'agit de ce collier, celui que tu avais donné à Spike ! _»

En entendant ce nom, le regard de la Tueuse s'assombrit un peu plus. S'il s'agissait bien du collier qu'avait porté Spike, il était probablement mêlé à toute cette histoire, pensa-t-elle avec colère. Le fait qu'il refuse de les aider était tout à fait logique à présent. A première vue, le seul élément qui ne collait pas était la présence de Willow à ses côtés mais Buffy avait assemblé les pièces du puzzle depuis ce matin et le résultat ne lui plaisait guère.

Devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son amie au vu de ces informations pourtant cruciales, Willow commença à soupçonner qu'il lui manquait certains éléments.

« _Buffy, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?_ lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

La Tueuse souffla intérieurement. C'était le moment de mettre Willow face à ses contradictions. Elle devait être certaine de la loyauté de son amie malgré ses fréquentations et pour cela, elle devait connaitre la source de ses informations. Pour ce qu'elle avait découvert entre la sorcière et le vampire, elle ferait face.

« _Willow, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_ lui demanda-t-elle soudain en fixant son regard sur le sien.

_- Quoi ?_ répondit la jeune sorcière en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. _Mais rien, Buffy, je…_

_- Je t'en prie, Willow _! explosa la Tueuse en se levant brusquement. _Je t'ai vu. Je vous ai vus _! » continua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La sorcière se raidit en entendant ses mots. Elle soupira et secoua la tête, prête à tout avouer à sa meilleure amie.

« _Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Buffy, je suis désolée_ ! commença-t-elle en se levant à son tour. _Je ne pouvais pas te le dire…. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas voulu te mettre à l'écart mais…_

_- Tu agis comme si tu étais retombée dans la magie noire, Will !_ l'accusa son amie. _Tu_ _disparais, tu donnes des excuses bidons et tu es distante !_

_- Non, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir, Buffy !_ s'alarma la sorcière tout en se levant à son tour, effrayée à l'idée que sa meilleure amie ne la considère à nouveau comme une menace. _Je n'ai pas retouché à la magie noire depuis deux ans, je te le jure ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Buffy, je… ». _

La sorcière s'interrompit tant la culpabilité lui nouait le ventre devant la colère de son amie. Buffy bouillait littéralement de rage mais elle savait que la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait tellement en colère n'était pas aussi valable qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir la croire et se força à se tourner vers celle à qui elle avait confié sa vie de multiples fois. L'angoisse qu'elle pu lire sur le visage de son amie acheva de la convaincre de la sincérité de ses paroles sur ce point.

« _Ecoute..._reprit-elle plus doucement. _Excuse-moi d'avoir crié, Will. Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas ça, c'est juste que… je comprends que tu ne m'aies rien dit mais… »_

Sa voix se brisa et elle sentie des larmes involontaires couler le long de ses joues. Son sentiment de solitude, ces moments de panique qui la prenaient au dépourvu et la laissaient extrêmement affaiblie, sa peur irrépressible de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait d'elle et surtout la complexité de ses sentiments envers Spike, toutes ces sensations se mélangèrent à cet instant avant de la submerger.

Inconsciente de ce qu'il se tramait réellement, Willow se rua vers sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« _Oh, je suis tellement désolée ! _s'écria-t-elle._ Je ne lui aurais jamais fait cette promesse si j'avais su que ça te rendrait si triste ! Mais il ne voulait pas que j'en parle et je ne savais pas quoi faire… _

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas du te suivre et m'en mêler… Ca ne me regardait pas,_ murmura la Tueuse d'une voix blême en tentant de ravaler ses larmes. _Je suis désolée que tu me voies comme ça_, ajouta-t-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

_- Je voulais te le dire mais il avait la possibilité d'avoir beaucoup d'informations et ça peut nous aider…_ »

La Tueuse releva la tête.

« _Des informations ?_ » répéta-t-elle, le regard perdu.

La sorcière hocha la tête et Buffy sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. Willow l'avait définitivement évincé du cœur du vampire et la Tueuse se sentit plus seule que jamais. Devant le silence de son amie qu'elle interpréta comme une attente de détails, la sorcière lui narra leur dernière découverte.

« _Lorsque je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il avait repéré le collier et il était presque certain que c'était l'objet que tu avais aperçu. Il a commencé à s'intégrer parmi les démons mais ils ne lui font pas encore assez confiance et il ne peut pas trop s'approcher de la pièce. J'y suis allée avec lui et j'ai pu nous rendre quelques instants invisibles, le temps de vérifier sa piste. Malheureusement, cela m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts et je me suis évanouie sur le chemin du retour_ », avoua la sorcière avec une moue dégoûtée.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de son amie, Willow fronça les sourcils.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Buffy ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- Je… Tu ne voyais pas Spike_ ? »

La sorcière fronça davantage les sourcils.

« _Si, bien sûr ! C'est grâce à lui que j'ai reconnu le collier._

_- Mais… tu… vous… n'êtes pas… Je vous ai vus pourtant dans la crypte…»_

Les yeux de Willow s'agrandirent de stupeur en réalisant ce que sa meilleure amie sous-entendait. Elle saisit en un instant toute la portée de ces paroles et ce que signifiait réellement l'état de la Tueuse. La jeune femme se gifla alors mentalement de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

« _Oh, Buffy, bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-elle. Il avait des informations et il ne souhaitait pas s'imposer dans le groupe alors il me les communiquait, c'est tout ! Je t'assure, Buffy, il ne se passe rien entre nous !_

_- Mais dans la crypte, tu avais… les cheveux mouillés et il…_ ».

La sorcière secoua fermement la tête.

«_ Je me suis évanouie dans les égouts au moment de franchir une grille d'aération au niveau des tuyaux d'évacuation et je suis tombée dans l'eau. Spike m'a repêché. Je devais prendre une douche en rentrant… vous vous seriez doutés de quelque chose_ », termina-t-elle en rougissant.

Voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver de nouveaux arguments pour la convaincre de sa bonne foi.

« _Je sais que j'ai dit que peut-être les hommes m'intéressaient à nouveau, commença-t-elle, mais en fait, ça ne concerne pas les vampires, pas les créatures de la nuit, les créatures mystiques… même si ça concerne Oz et que Oz est un loup-garou et, tu as raison, c'est une créature mystique et une créature de la nuit, continua-t-elle de plus en plus vite, mais ça concerne Oz et ça ne concerne pas Spike ! Je te le jure, Buffy _! » acheva-t-elle, à bout de souffle et d'idées.

Soucieuse, la sorcière scruta attentivement son visage pâle, prête à lui donner les moindres détails de toutes les minutes qu'elle avait passé avec le vampire blond pour la rassurer. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir accepté ce marché à cause duquel elle avait failli perdre la confiance de sa meilleure amie et ne put s'empêcher de maudire cet imbécile de Spike par la même occasion.

Soudain, la Tueuse se remit à pleurer en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Paniquée, Willow imagina que la Tueuse ne la croyait pas et s'apprêtait à se justifier à nouveau lorsque celle-ci lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

« _Will, pardonne-moi… Je suis tellement stupide…_ », murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête avec soulagement.

« _Vous êtes stupides tous les deux_ », affirma-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

**Alors? Vous avez eu peur?** **Vous avez eu droit à un chapitre un peu plus long comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué car je n'ai pas voulu couper le chapitre au moment crucial, le suspense aurait été trop cruel et puis, c'est un chapitre pour compenser mon absence assez longue !**

**J'espère lire de nombreux avis ! A bientôt.**


	13. Résolutions

**Chers lecteurs, bonjour !**

**Avec le retour des beaux jours, un nouveau chapitre ! Un tournant inédit de mon histoire approche… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Résolutions

Buffy et Willow se tenaient côte à côte sur le canapé. Le silence s'était abattu peu après que la jeune sorcière ait raconté à la Tueuse toute la teneur de sa découverte avec le vampire blond. Le choc des émotions passé, Buffy s'était sentie soulagée d'avoir partagé sa confusion avec sa meilleure amie. Des traces de larmes séchées étaient encore visibles sur ses joues et elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Près d'elle, Willow se mordait les lèvres. Bien qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas juger Buffy par rapport à ses possibles sentiments, la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette relation semblait vouer à l'échec. Cependant, ces sentiments l'affectaient clairement et il était indispensable que la Tueuse soit pourtant au mieux de sa forme physique et morale. L'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait probablement ne lui permettait pas de se perdre dans la confusion.

« _Je me sens si fatiguée, Will…_, souffla soudain la Tueuse comme pour elle-même_. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive…_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_ » lui demanda son amie en se tournant vers elle.

Celle-ci prit quelques instants pour tenter d'organiser ses pensées. Le fait que Willow ne l'ai pas trahie la soulageait de manière si forte qu'elle se sentait prête à partager avec elle ses angoisses des derniers jours.

« _Je crois… je crois que je ne contrôle plus ma vie_, murmura-t-elle tandis que son amie fronçait les sourcils. _Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lutter contre cette nouvelle menace, je me sens si impuissante…_

_- Buffy, nous allons trouver des informations. Le fait que le collier soit…_ »

_- Non_, l'interrompit la Tueuse en secouant la tête. _Je sais que vous trouverez ces informations. C'est moi_, affirma-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune sorcière. _Il y a quelque chose… qui ne va pas. Je… Lorsque j'ai découvert ce rituel, je n'ai pas été surprise par le démon, continua-t-elle, je me suis sentie soudainement oppressée et j'ai… fuit. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je suis rentrée dans ce démon. Je n'ai même pas pu me battre… si Angel n'était pas arrivé…_ ».

Buffy baissa les yeux tandis que son amie lui saisissait la main.

« _Oh, Buffy, je suis désolée… Sans doute le rituel t-a-t-il affecté d'une quelconque manière… _».

La sorcière laissa sa phrase en suspend lorsque son amie secoua la tête.

« _Cet après-midi… quand je suis sortie, ça a recommencé. Juste après un combat._

_- Je peux faire des recherches, peut-être les démons ont-ils lancé un sort ou…_

_- Il n'y a pas que ça_, continua la Tueuse, les yeux toujours baissés. _Je n'ai plus de réflexe et je me sens… vide. C'est comme si je n'étais plus la Tueuse, Will…_

_- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es la Tueuse quoi qu'il arrive !_ »

Buffy releva enfin la tête et rencontra le regard préoccupé de son amie.

« _Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai plus vraiment envie à vrai dire…_ murmura-t-elle.

_- Non, Buffy, tu vis simplement une période difficile et… les évènements de ce soir t'ont rendus vulnérables mais tu verras que tout ira mieux bientôt !_ affirma la sorcière.

_- Je voudrais te croire mais… pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si seule ?_ constata amèrement Buffy tandis que de nouvelles larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. _Will, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être heureuse ? »_

Willow observa celle qui portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir exprimer ce qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à formuler. A cet instant, ils étaient le miroir de son incompréhension. Buffy paraissait désespérement chercher une réponse rationnelle à tout ce qui lui arrivait dans sa vie de Tueuse et même de femme. Pour toute réponse, son amie la serra dans ses bras.

« _Tu n'es pas seule, Buffy,_ murmura-t-elle doucement. _Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. Nous allons trouver une solution… Giles va trouver ce livre et avec les nouvelles informations sur le collier, nous allons y voir plus clair. Tout le monde est là pour toi, Buffy. Tu n'es pas seule…_ »

La Tueuse se détacha de son amie. Elle se sentait étrangement un peu mieux d'avoir pu mettre quelques mots sur sa douleur mais sa solitude et son angoisse diffuses ne s'étaient pas totalement estompées.

« _Tu devrais monter te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé_ », remarqua Willow.

Buffy approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva. Les deux amies se dirigèrent à l'étage et la sorcière l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

« _Il faut réunir tout le monde demain, _remarqua la Tueuse en pénétrant dans sa chambre_. Il faut leur dire ce que vous avez découvert._

_- Je vais m'en occuper mais, Buffy…_ »

Celle-ci se tourna lentement vers elle, pressentant le sujet que son amie voulait aborder au vu de sa nervosité. Cette dernière se tordait en effet les mains dans une tentative de trouver les mots qui redonneraient le sourire à sa meilleure amie.

_« Tu sais, pour Spike… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris que tu… Enfin, j'aurais dû te le dire comme tu…_

_- Non,_ la coupa doucement la jeune femme_. Je… je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est juste… que je ressens quelque chose_, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

_- Je suis sûre qu'il viendra nous aider_, précisa Willow dans une tentative d'apaiser un peu sa meilleure amie_. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a pas oublié non plus._

_- Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance_, répondit-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance. _La seule chose qui compte, c'est de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et un moyen de l'en empêcher._

_- Mais Buffy, c'est peut-être une des raisons…_

_- Will, s'il te plait_, l'interrompit la Tueuse, les yeux à nouveau brillants. _Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas y penser maintenant. J'ai un rôle à remplir. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des états d'âme qui n'en sont peut-être pas_. »

Sur ces mots, la Tueuse se dirigea vers son lit, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Willow laissa un message à chacun des membres du Scooby ainsi qu'à Angel pour leur demander de venir chez Buffy le soir même. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où elle trouva Giles en train de prendre des notes.

"_Bonjour, Giles. Bien dormi?_

_- Oh, bonjour, Willow. Eh bien en réalité, je n'ai dormi que quelques heures mais ce sont des heures que je n'ai pas eu la nuit dernière alors oui, j'estime avoir bien dormi._

_- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur le collier chez Angel?_

_- Nous avons pratiqué un sort sur l'enveloppe qui contenait le collier. Nous avions pensé que nous pourrions remonter à son origine mais nous n'en avons rien tiré… Jiang-Mai m'a aussi informé que le livre de Dawn n'est sans doute plus disponible qu'en Chine. Comme tu le vois, ce ne sont pas de grandes avancées_", soupira-t-il en retirant ses lunettes quelques instants avant de passer une main sur son visage fatigué.

- _C'est mieux que rien,_ répondit la sorcière tout en lui adressant un petit sourire d'encouragement. _Je venais vous dire que j'ai demandé à tout le monde de venir ici ce soir pour échanger nos informations._

_- Très bien. Dis-moi, as-tu vu Buffy?_

_- Je l'ai vue hier soir et elle était... fatiguée_, expliqua rapidement Willow qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans le détail des évènements de la nuit précédente. _Elle est montée se coucher et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. J'imagine qu'elle doit être au lycée._

_- Oui, certainement_, répondit l'observateur en remettant ses lunettes. _Je vais continuer les recherches pour localiser le plus précisément possible le livre de_ L'équilibre des forces.

- _D'accord. Je vais... euh, j'ai quelque chose à faire dehors et je ferai des courses avant de rentrer. Les placards deviennent vraiment vides_", constata-t-elle.

* * *

Après s'être rapidement préparée, Willow se dirigea vers la crypte de Spike. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de le faire participer à la réunion prévue dans la soirée. Buffy les ayant découverts, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher et cela la soulageait grandement. La sorcière avait toujours eu horreur de mentir à ses amis et de surcroit, elle se savait peu douée pour ce genre d'exercice. Willow se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle pensa à l'élément capital dont elle n'avait pas oser parler avec Buffy. Spike était relié à la Force, elle en était maintenant certaine grâce à l'expérience de la veille. Elle avait commencé la traduction des liens entre le vampire et la Force, et les éléments qu'elle avait saisit ne lui plaisaient guère…

Il lui fallait absolument trouver un moyen pour que Spike le dise directement à Buffy. La sorcière ne voulait pas risquer un autre quiproquo à propos du vampire avec sa meilleure amie, surtout sur un sujet aussi sensible. Bien sûr, ses amis allaient lui en vouloir d'avoir caché si longtemps une telle information et Willow imagina sans peine la réaction horrifiée d'Alex lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Tant pis, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle frappait à la lourde porte. Nous avons besoin de tous les éléments qui pourraient nous être utiles et Spike peut être une aide précieuse.

"_Spike?_"

La jeune femme poussa la porte et entra dans la crypte du vampire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et supposa que Spike devait dormir à cette heure-ci.

"_Spike, tu es là?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici_?"

La sorcière sursauta et se retourna. Spike se tenait devant elle, visiblement étonné de sa présence.

"_Il s'est passé quelque chose?_ lui demanda-t-il en enfilant une chemise.

- _Non, non. Enfin, oui. Buffy est au courant_", avoua Willow.

Le vampire suspendit son geste quelques secondes puis secoua la tête, comme conscient que cette situation ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement.

« _Spike, il faut que tu viennes ce soir_, continua Willow d'un ton calme. _Tout le monde sera réuni pour échanger des informations."_

Celui-ci soupira et attrappa son paquet de cigarettes.

_"Tu peux leur dire ce que nous avons découverts sans moi,_ déclara-t-il après en avoir allumé une.

_- Mais ça n'a aucun sens!_ constata Willow_. Ton aide peut être précieuse!_

_- On en a déjà parlé et notre accord était clair._

_- Ecoute, je suis désolée..._ s'excusa la jeune femme qui sentait le remord la gagner. _Buffy m'a suivi et elle nous a vus… Je ne pouvais pas nier!_

_- Tu as dit toi-même que j'étais lié à la Force, on ne sait pas si elle tentera de reprendre le contrôle sur moi. Je ne peux pas risquer ça!_ lui fit remarquer le vampire avec agacement.

_- On pourra t'aider_, contra Willow. _On a bien réussi la dernière fois!"_

Spike soupira lourdement et Willow en profita pour avancer son meilleur argument dans ce jeu d'échec.

_"Je n'ai encore rien dit à Buffy mais elle a besoin d'avoir toutes les pièces en main pour combattre cette nouvelle menace. Il faut qu'on soit tous unis. Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris, quelque chose de grave se trame ici. Il faut que tu le lui dises. Elle a le droit de savoir"_, fit-elle calmement.

Spike l'observa attentivement quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand à l'attention de la sorcière. Willow se résigna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle en franchissait le seuil, il l'interpella.

«_ Je passerais si j'ai de nouvelles informations _».

* * *

Après s'être levée et préparée sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Giles et Willow, Buffy s'était à nouveau arrêtée dans le petit café qui lui servait depuis quelques jours de lieu de petit-déjeûner mais aussi de réflexion. Elle s'y sentait suffisamment tranquille pour pouvoir réfléchir. Dans le même temps, cet endroit lui inspirait confiance et le fait que ses amis ne le connaisse pas lui offrait honteusement un lieu où elle pouvait prendre de la distance sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Tandis qu'elle sirotait son capuccino, la Tueuse se détendit et se permit enfin de repenser à sa conversation de la veille avec sa meilleure amie. Elle ne s'y était pas autorisée jusqu'ici de peur de devoir approfondir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Buffy secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle sur elle. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le temps ni le droit. De nombreuses personnes comptaient sur elle. Toute l'humanité peut-être...

"_Buffy! Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici!"_

Surprise, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers la voix qu'elle semblait connaître et rencontra les yeux bleus et rieurs de Jack.

"_Oh, bonjour. J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a quelques jours et je l'aime beaucoup_, lui confia-t-elle avec un sourire.

- _Je viens de temps en temps m'y asseoir quelques minutes avant les cours lorsqu'une longue journée m'attend_, confessa à son tour le jeune homme. _Je peux m'asseoir ou tu attends quelqu'un?_

_- Non, non, assis-toi!_ proposa Buffy en l'y invitant d'un geste.

- _J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais plongée dans de profondes pensées dont je t'ai tiré!_" s'excusa Jack en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

La Tueuse baissa quelques secondes les yeux avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

"_Ce n'est rien_, fit-elle_. Je suis un peu... préoccuppée en ce moment, c'est tout._

_- C'est à propos de ton ami que tu as vu il y a quelques jours?_

_- Quoi?_ bredouilla Buffy tout en reposant maladroitement sa tasse sur la table.

- _Tu as dû partir un peu plus tôt la semaine dernière. Tu devais voir un ami. Il va bien?_

_- Oh oui, ça va_", répondit la Tueuse avec soulagement alors qu'elle se remémorait leur conversation.

Elle y pensait tellement qu'elle avait cru pendant une seconde que Jack parlait de _lui_, se réprimanda-t-elle. Elle devait cesser cette attitude immédiatement.

"_C'est... une histoire à régler,_ ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- _C'est cette histoire qui te rend si distraite ces derniers temps?_ s'enquit Jack.

- _Je ne suis pas distraite!_ s'exclama Buffy d'un air faussement contrarié.

- _Si tu l'es! Vendredi j'ai dû te rappeler au moins trois fois de revoir mon élève et tu ne l'as toujours pas vu_! s'amusa son interlocuteur.

- _Oh... c'est vrai_, grimaça la jeune femme. _Bon, il est possible que je sois un peu distraite ces derniers jours..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrive à tout le monde!_ la rassura Jack en voyant son air réellement attristé.

- _J'imagine_, lui répondit-elle pensivement.

_- Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas, _proposa-t-il avec sincérité.

_- Oh, non! Ce n'est rien et puis je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça._

_- Ca ne m'embête pas_, lui lança-t-il avec un large sourire. _Tu sais, tout le monde a des problèmes et quelquefois, le simple fait d'en parler à une personne extérieure fait beaucoup de bien."_

Buffy lui adressa un sourire de remerciement tout en secouant la tête.

"_C'est très gentil, Jack. Vraiment, j'apprécie beaucoup mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_- Pas de problème! Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver_, plaisanta-t-il.

- _Merci_."

Buffy reprit une gorgée de son capuccino pour tenter de cacher son malaise. Elle se sentait réellement bien aux côtés de Jack mais comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'une menace surnaturelle planait au-dessus de leur tête, qu'elle était élue pour en débarasser la terre et qu'elle devait gérer un problème de lassitude par rapport à ce statut? Il la prendrait pour une folle à coup sûr et de toute façon, il n'était pas question de lui en parler. Sa vie n'en serait que beaucoup plus en danger.

"_J'espère que je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise?_ s'inquiéta Jack en la voyant silencieuse.

Buffy secoua la tête en souriant.

" _Non, c'était très gentil de ta part._

_- En fait... Je me demandais si tu serais libre un soir dans la semaine pour qu'on aille boire un verre?"_ lança-t-il tout à coup.

La Tueuse resta interdite quelques secondes devant cette invitation à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

"_Euh, c'est à dire que...,_ tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- _Oh, tu es avec quelqu'un? Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû... _

_- Non, non_, se reprit la Tueuse_. Je pensais que tu... étais avec Linda_, avoua-t-elle.

- _Linda? Oh, non, c'est une de mes meilleures amies, on a travaillé ensemble pendant des années. Alors... ça veut dire que tu acceptes?_ ajouta-t-il.

- _Eh bien, c'est un peu inattendu,_ murmura la jeune femme en tentant de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. _Je t'aime beaucoup, Jack,_ reprit-elle rapidement. _C'est juste qu'en ce moment... c'est un peu compliqué…_

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Buffy, j'ai compris »_, fit Jack en souriant.

Devant le regard étonné de la jeune femme, il continua.

« _Ton histoire à régler, c'est une histoire d'amour, c'est ça?_"

La Tueuse fronça les sourcils avant de lui rendre son sourire. Jack ne paraissait pas fâché ou prêt à lui faire une scène. C'était un jeune prof qui lui paraissait tout à fait équilibré et à cet instant, il semblait sincèrement se préoccuper d'elle.

"_C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça_, convint-elle après quelques instants.

- _N'en dis pas plus. Je voulais t'inviter depuis des semaines mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire... Quand tu auras régler ton histoire, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver"_, conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de se lever.

* * *

Buffy lui sourit en retour puis le regarda traverser la salle et franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée avant d'être happé par la foule de la rue.

« _Où est Buffy ?_ s'enquit Dawn. _Il est 22h passé !_ »

A cet instant, des coups raisonnèrent et Willow se leva pour ouvrir prudemment la porte. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à la vue du nouvel arrivant.

« _Dawn ? Est-ce que tu peux venir ?_ lui demanda-t-elle depuis le pas de la porte.

_- J'arrive !_ »

Parvenue au niveau de la sorcière, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« _Spike ?_ »

Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_- Je viens aider, j'ai quelques informations_, répondit-il tranquillement

_- Vraiment ?_ s'enquit la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour le jauger.

_- Vraiment_, répondit le vampire avec un sourire amusé devant l'attitude de la sœur de la Tueuse.

_- D'accord, entre_ », ajouta cette dernière après un petit moment.

Willow, Spike et Dawn retournèrent ensuite vers le salon où Andrew, Angel, Alex et Giles étaient déjà installés. A la vue du vampire, Angel leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alex faillit s'étrangler avec son café.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? _s'écria-t-il.

_- Il a des informations_, l'informa Willow pour tenter de prévenir la colère de son meilleur ami tandis que Dawn reprenait sa place.

- _Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas nous aider!_ remarqua le jeune homme.

- _J'ai changé d'avis et je suis content de te revoir aussi, Harris_, lui lança le vampire en prenant appui contre un mur.

- _Spike, tu es revenu_, constata à son tour Giles avec surprise.

-_Vous aussi apparemment. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez reparti en Angleterre._

_- Certes, mais je n'ai pas ressuscité. Sais-tu comment cela est arrivé ?_

_-Longue histoire, Rupert. Où est Buffy ?_ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Willow.

-_Elle ne va pas tarder_ », répondit la jeune femme en espérant que la Tueuse reviendrait avant que la tension ne soit complètement électrique.

* * *

La Tueuse en question avait volontairement rallongé le temps de sa patrouille pour décider de la conduite à adopter face à cette nouvelle bataille qui s'annoncait. Elle savait qu'il y avait une chance que Spike soit là, Willow lui ayant assuré que sa présence à leur côté pouvait être utile. Dans le même temps, elle devait tenter de refaire sienne sa position de Tueuse. Ses amis comptaient sur elle, elle était leur guide et ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. C'est donc d'un pas résolu qu'elle pénétra dans le salon où tout le monde était déjà rassemblé. Willow pianotait sur l'ordinateur posé sur la table tandis que Dawn et Andrew avaient également pris une chaise. Giles et Alex s'étaient assis sur le canapé tandis qu'Angel et Spike étaient adossés à un mur, chacun à une extrémité de la pièce, comme pour mieux s'éviter.

La Tueuse remarqua rapidement la présence du nouveau vampire mais ne laissa rien paraitre des émotions confuses qui la frappèrent à cet instant. Mettant en œuvre ses bonnes résolutions, elle s'avança d'un pas ferme vers la petite assemblée et croisa les bras afin de se donner une contenance.

_« Il est temps pour nous d'avoir des informations concrètes_, déclara-t-elle en se positionnant devant la table, au centre du cercle que formait ses amis. _Giles, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur ce livre ? _

_- Eh bien, oui_, répondit celui-ci en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. _Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle…_

_- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?_ s'enquit la Tueuse.

_- Jiang-Mai a retrouvé le livre. Il en existe encore un exemplaire en Chine_. »

Buffy fronça les sourcils. Cela lui semblait pourtant être une bonne nouvelle.

« _Le problème est que les démons y ont également trouvé un intérêt. Ils l'ont pris et le garde précieusement dans une caverne au pied du mont Tai. C'est l'une des cinq montagnes sacrées de la Chine._

_- Jiang-Mai ne peut pas le récupérer ?_ suggéra Dawn.

_- Non, malheureusement, la présence des démons ne cesse d'augmenter un peu partout dans le monde et Jiang-Mai a eu beaucoup de mal à le repérer. Les nouvelles tueuses manquent d'entrainement et d'expériences, et ce livre semble bénéficier d'une garde rapprochée,_ expliqua l'observateur en remettant ses lunettes.

_- Cela prouve au moins qu'on est sur la bonne piste !_ remarqua Willow.

_- Angel, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_ demanda la Tueuse en se tournant vers lui.

_- Les humains disparus ne se trouvaient pas dans le fichier des disparitions mais dans celui des repris de justice,_ répondit le vampire.

_- Des repris de justice ?_ répéta Alex.

_- Plus d'une centaine de délinquants ont disparus ces dernières semaines. Evidemment, la police y attache beaucoup moins d'importance que pour la population normale. Cela doit même les arranger_, continua-t-il.

_- Comment as-tu eu ces informations ?_ demanda Willow d'un air curieux.

_- Je connais pas mal de personnes au sein de la police de Los Angeles et des alentours. Il y a beaucoup d'ex-démons engagés pour défendre les humains._

_- Il y a des démons recrutés par les autorités judiciaires qui défendent les humains ?_ s'étonna la jeune femme rousse.

_- Ce sont des démons à forme humaine et il n'y a pas de vampire_, intervint Spike. _Tu aurais dû t'y engager, Soul Boy_ », lança-t-il à l'adresse de son homologue.

Celui-ci ne daigna pas lui répondre et poursuivit.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi les démons ont choisi ces personnes, mais ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec le rituel._

_- Peut-être qu'ils se sont dits qu'ils se feraient moins remarqué ainsi_, proposa Alex.

- _Les démons n'ont pas la possibilité de savoir qui a un casier judiciaire ou non_, remarqua Giles. _Ils doivent les repérer pour une autre raison…_

_- Le rituel implique le collier qui a servi à détruire la Force,_ les informa Willow_. C'est cet objet que Buffy a vu._

_- Comment le sais-tu _? lui demanda Dawn.

_- Je me suis intégré à leur groupe et j'ai pu y amener la Rouquine, leur expliqua Spike._

_- Quoi ? Tu y as amené Willow?_ s'écria Alex.

_- Les mots n'atteignent pas assez rapidement ton cerveau pour comprendre une phrase?_ ricana le vampire.

_- Espèce de dégénéré de vampire ! Comment as-tu pu l'emmener au milieu d'un nid de démons ?_ s'insurgea Alex en s'approchant de lui d'un air menaçant.

_- Hé, du calme, Harris. Je ne l'ai pas forcée à venir._ »

Alex jeta un regard assassin au vampire avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

« _Willow ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?_ » lui reprocha-t-il tandis que la jeune femme, embarrassée, tentait de se justifier.

- _J'ai fait très attention et Spike se serait fait repéré si on n'y avait été à plusieurs…_

_- Tu voyais Spike et tu ne l'as dit à personne ?_ » lui demanda Dawn d'un air soupçonneux.

Willow grimaça.

_« Je voulais vous le dire mais, euh…_

_- Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, voilà pourquoi_, déclara tranquillement le vampire blond.

_- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'elle nous le dise ? _s'exclama Alex.

_- Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir avoir des informations et quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, j'ai eu besoin de ses compétences et pas des tiennes _», répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune sorcière se mordit les lèvres au vu de la tournure que prenaient les évènements et tenta de s'interposer.

« _Ecoutez, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû vous le dire_, reconnut-elle à nouveau.

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Willow_, intervint fermement la Tueuse. _Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait être le mieux. _

_- Tu ne vas pas les défendre ?_ s'étrangla Alex en se tournant vers elle.

_- Alex, ça n'aurait rien changé que tu le saches ou non,_ répliqua-t-elle calmement_. Elle n'aurait pas pu tous nous y emmener et elle était avec Spike pour la protéger._

_- Mais…tu étais au courant, toi ?_ lui demanda son ami.

_- Willow me l'a dit hier._

_- Alors... c'était ça? C'était bien lui que tu as vu! _comprit soudain Alex. _Buffy, tu avais peur que Willow ne soit retombée dans la magie noire hier soir! Comment peux-tu avoir changé d'avis si rapidement?"_

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la Tueuse mais celle-ci balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

_"Willow avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas nous en parler tout de suite, elle m'a tout expliqué_."

Alex secoua la tête et décida de ne pas répondre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Buffy prenait leur défense et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

« _Qu'avez-vous vu d'autre?_ demanda la Tueuse en se tournant vers les deux intéressés.

_- Comme lorsque tu étais avec Angel et Alex, des démons et des vampires mangeaient des humains puis se dirigeaient vers une petite salle où ils se mettaient en cercle. Ensuite, une lumière frappe le collier et les démons échangent leur place avec un nouvel arrivant au fur et à mesure_, expliqua la sorcière.

_- Que devient cette lumière ? _demanda Angel.

_- Je ne sais pas mais il semble clair que ce n'est pas une bonne chose,_ répondit-elle_. J'ai senti qu'une force mystique démoniaque se renforçait…_

_- Giles, Angel, vous avez découvert quelque chose sur ce collier ?_ demanda alors Buffy.

_- L'ami qui me l'a envoyé l'a trouvé en Afrique_, répondit Angel_. Il a quelques écrits qu'il va m'envoyer mais le déchiffrage risque d'être compliqué. Je vais avoir besoin de récupérer plusieurs objets magiques et j'espère que mes contacts les ont »._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?_ demanda Andrew après que le groupe se soit tû quelques instants.

_- Il nous faut trouver un moyen pour récupérer ce livre,_ déclara Giles en ôtant ses lunettes. _C'est probablement notre piste la plus solide pour comprendre ce qu'il se joue avec le rituel._

_- Comment ?_ demanda Dawn. _Si Jiang-Mai ne peut pas le récupérer, je ne vois pas qui pourra…_

_- Je vais le récupérer,_ décida soudain la Tueuse.

_- Buffy, on a besoin de toi ici !_ remarqua Alex. _Tu ne peux pas t'en aller à l'autre bout du monde en ce moment !_

_- Le nombre de démons se renforce et cela a forcément un rapport avec le rituel. Sans explication, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour empêcher cela ! Plus nous attendrons et plus il y en aura. Il faut agir maintenant._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ?_ demanda Dawn, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_- Vous êtes assez forts pour organiser des patrouilles et continuer à être attentifs à ce qu'il se passe en ville. Dès qu'Angel aura reçu les écrits concernant le collier, il faudra aussi les traduire. »_

La Tueuse se tourna ensuite vers son observateur, guettant sa réaction.

« _Giles, j'aurais besoin que vous me guidiez là-bas._

_- Buffy, tu ne peux y aller seule. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux._

_- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Tout le monde a un rôle indispensable à jouer ici. Je serai prudente_, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

_- Spike pourrait t'accompagner_, suggéra Willow. _Il est intégré au groupe de démons ici et ça pourra être un avantage, on ne sait jamais. Ce serait plus sûr._

_- Non, je m'en sortirai, Will_. »

Dawn se leva et contourna la table pour faire face à sa grande sœur qu'elle dépassait pourtant de plusieurs centimètres.

« _Buffy, il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seule. Si Spike peut t'aider à rendre cette mission plus facile, tu ne dois pas prendre de risques _», décréta-t-elle.

La Tueuse soupira mais convint que sa sœur avait sans doute raison.

« _Hé ! Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver que c'est une mauvaise idée ? _s'écria Alex.

_- Buffy a raison, nous avons besoin de ce livre et elle est la plus à même de le retrouver_, convint Giles.

_- Angel ?_ demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers la personne qui avait le plus de chance d'être d'accord avec lui.

_- Je ne suis pas enchanté par cette option mais je ne peux pas l'accompagner. Je suis en contact avec plusieurs personnes qui pourront me fournir des informations sur les disparus et les écrits sur le collier ne devraient pas tarder à arriver._

_- Sans compter que nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour faire les patrouilles_, remarqua Andrew.

_- Très bien, nous partirons demain_, décida la Tueuse avant de se tourner vers le vampire blond. _Sois ici à la tombée de la nuit_. »

* * *

**Nos héros sont enfin au complet et notre duo préféré va être forcé de cohabiter…**

**J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !**


	14. Le Mont Tai

**Chapitre 14**

**Le Mont Tai**

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme vous le voyez, j'essaye de respecter mes délais même si ce n'est pas toujours facile ! **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Stephanie : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience !**_

* * *

Très vite, la question de l'obtention d'un visa pour le passeport de Buffy se posa car le départ devait s'effectuer le plus rapidement possible. Le temps leur étant compté, il n'était pas question d'attendre les délais ordinaires. Angel se proposa alors de demander à l'un de ses amis policiers qui lui devait un service d'obtenir le visa sous prétexte d'un problème de sécurité intérieur dans le pays. C'est ainsi qu'il se présenta chez la Tueuse le lendemain soir peu avant son départ afin de lui remettre le précieux document. Dawn et Alex étaient également présents au côté de Willow et Giles. Seul Spike n'était pas encore arrivé.

Buffy déposa un sac de sport remplit d'affaires devant la porte d'entrée et attrapa le passeport que le vampire lui tendait.

"_Comment va faire Spike pour voyager?_ demanda soudain Alex. _Il n'a pas de passeport!_

- _Il se cachera dans la soute à bagages_, lui répondit la Tueuse en rangeant précieusement ses papiers.

- _Mais... il fait extrêmement froid là-dedans!_ s'exclama Dawn.

- _Pas nécessairement_, expliqua alors Giles. _Il y a plusieurs compartiments dans les soutes et la température ne devrait pas être en dessous de 5°C_."

A ces mots, on frappa à la porte et Willow ouvrit au deuxième vampire.

"_Tu n'as pas de sac?_" lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants, étonnée.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"_Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose_", fit-il en lui montrant un sac noir qu'il portait en bandoulière.

Il entra et remarqua que Buffy se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la pièce avec Angel.

"_Sois prudente_", murmurait le vampire brun à la Tueuse en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et le serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le reste de ses amis rassemblés dans le hall d'entrée. Angel s'approcha également mais resta quelques pas en arrière.

Buffy leva prudemment les yeux et croisa le regard de Spike. Il ne lui parut pas inquisiteur, simplement curieux. Curieux de la suite des évènements et pas même de cette situation incongrue. Cela étonna la Tueuse mais lui ôta également un poids. Elle n'avait pas envie de sentir ses yeux s'attarder sur elle et lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Soulagée, elle se tourna vers Alex et lui sourit. Elle savait que son ami désapprouvait ce voyage mais il l'aimait suffisamment pour la soutenir tout de même et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle le serra dans ses bras sans un mot puis se tourna vers sa sœur.

"Surtout_, fais bien attention à toi. S'il y a le moindre problème, tu peux m'appeler ou m'envoyer un mail ou appeler directement Jiang-Mai._

_- Buffy, je crois que je vais survivre_, lui lança Dawn d'un air faussement exaspéré. _Je serai bien plus en sécurité que toi_", ajouta-t-elle d'un air sombre.

Sa sœur lui attrapa la main.

"_Je serai prudente, Dawnie_."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Willow et Giles.

"Je _compte sur vous pour organiser les patrouilles et rester en contact avec Dawn tous les jours_, fit-elle alors que sa sœur levait les yeux au ciel.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Buffy_, la rassura la sorcière. _J'ai déjà prévu des tours de garde selon les emplois du temps de chacun._

_- Tiens-nous informés régulièrement de ce que tu trouveras et ne prends aucun risque inutile pour récupérer ce livre_", continua son observateur avant de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

La Tueuse hocha fermement la tête et se saisit de son sac. Elle fit un petit signe au vampire décoloré pour lui signifier le départ et se dirigea vers le taxi qui les attendait au bout de l'allée.

"_Spike, attends! »_ intervint soudain Willow alors qu'il s'éloignait à son tour.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas rapides et s'approcha de lui.

"_Prends ça."_

Elle ouvrit sa main et lui tendit une fine chaîne en or d'où un pendentif soutenant une pierre d'un vert profond pendait. Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

"_Ca ressemble au joyau d'Amarra sauf que ça ne fonctionne que pour le soleil_", expliqua-t-elle.

Etonné, le vampire la remercia et fourra l'objet dans sa poche. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de la sorcière et ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux.

"_Prends bien soin d'elle_", ajouta ensuite Willow qui observa son amie déposer son sac dans le coffre du véhicule.

Le vampire acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger également vers le taxi.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ce fit rapidement. Arrivés dans les lieux, Buffy se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir un panneau qui lui indiquerait l'endroit où elle devait se rendre pour récupérer son billet à travers la foule encore dense de ce début de soirée. Spike lui montra un panneau central où les heures de vol ainsi que les comptoirs d'enregistrement étaient affichés et ils repérèrent sans trop de difficultés celui qui les intéressait. Après avoir retirée la place de Buffy au comptoir de la compagnie sans encombre, ils s'installèrent non loin de la zone d'embarquement. L'heure de vol n'avait pas été modifiée et la jeune femme allait pouvoir monter à bord dans une trentaine de minutes.

Assise au milieu des autres voyageurs, Buffy soupira. Elle n'était plus si certaine que son voyage soit une bonne idée. Tout d'abord, elle laissait ses amis et sa sœur se débrouiller seuls. Ensuite, elle n'était pas particulièrement au mieux de sa forme ces derniers jours pour affronter des démons qui gardaient jalousement ce qu'elle venait chercher. Enfin, la présence du vampire à ses côtés la rendait nerveuse. Spike n'avait pourtant rien fait ou dit pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait eu aucun sous-entendu de sa part ou de regard appuyé, ce que la Tueuse avait craint depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Gênée par son propre comportement, elle soupira à nouveau.

"_Tu t'inquiètes pour Dawn?_" lui demanda le vampire.

Buffy grimaça et secoua la tête.

"_Un peu... même si je sais qu'elle peut se débrouiller sans moi_, convint la jeune femme.

- _Willow s'occupera bien d'elle. Rupert aussi_, affirma Spike en étalant ses jambes devant lui. _Par contre, la mauviette qui lui sert de petit ami..._"

Buffy ne put s'empêcher d'approuver silencieusement et haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

"_Je ne comprends pas comment ces deux-là ont fini ensemble_, continua le vampire comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

-_ Je me suis posée la même question_, intervint la Tueuse. _Et finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas y penser du tout. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ma sœur a bien pu lui trouver..._"

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, la jeune femme avait pris un air profondément perplexe comme si l'évocation de possibles qualités chez Andrew lui paraissait aussi improbable que la neige en enfer. Le vampire s'amusa de sa réaction et décida de la taquiner.

" _C'est peut-être une bête sexuelle..._"

Buffy écarquilla les yeux et se tourna d'un bond vers le vampire.

"_Dawn n'a absolument pas l'âge pour... ce genre de choses! _s'étrangla la jeune femme qui s'attira ainsi quelques regards étonnés.

Devant le sourire amusé de Spike, elle reprit sa place et ajouta plus calmement.

"_Enfin, peut-être qu'elle a l'âge mais je ne veux pas le savoir et encore moins avec... lui_", finit-elle en grimaçant d'un air franchement dégoûté.

La laissant dans ses pensées, le vampire reporta son regard devant lui d'un air satisfait. La Tueuse avait enfin réagit depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Devant le peu de paroles qu'elle lui adressait, il avait commencé à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas mais la voir s'offusquer ainsi de la relation de Dawn le rassurait quant au fait que Buffy était encore elle-même sous son apparente indifférence à son égard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la zone d'embarquement tandis que le vampire se glissait discrètement derrière une porte de service afin de rejoindre les pistes.

* * *

Buffy se rongea un autre ongle et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se relaxer. Cependant, elle les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au hublot qui ne lui renvoyait que l'éclat noir de la nuit. Elle se saisit alors d'un magazine et le feuilleta distraitement, attentive en réalité aux moindres soubresauts de l'appareil. La Tueuse n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre l'avion et se trouver à une telle altitude sans possibilité de fuite l'angoissait quelque peu malgré sa bonne volonté de ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses voisins de rangée, un homme d'affaire qui lisait un journal économique et une jeune fille dont les écouteurs pourtant vissés à ses oreilles hurlaient de la musique métal dont Buffy pouvait presque distinguer les paroles.

La Tueuse reposa sa tête sur le dossier de son siège, agacée d'être vraisemblablement la seule à s'inquiéter de se trouver à 10 000 mètres d'altitude et ballottée par des petites turbulences. Finalement, elle se laissa bercée par le son de l'appareil et ferma les yeux. Son esprit glissa progressivement vers le but de son voyage, le livre _L'équilibre des forces_. Jiang-Mai devait les attendre à l'aéroport et leur indiquer la direction pour poursuivre jusqu'au mont Tai. Dans cet endroit touristique, ils devraient trouver un hébergement et repérer les lieux avant de s'attaquer à la récupération du livre tout en restant discrets. Par dessus le marché, elle devait mener à bien cette mission sans laisser transparaître son malaise aux côtés de Spike. Vivement que je rentre à la maison, songea la Tueuse en sombrant enfin dans le sommeil.

* * *

Buffy ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix du pilote annonçant dans un anglais moyen leur atterrissage dans quelques minutes. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et tenta d'apercevoir le paysage mais il faisait toujours nuit noire. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son portable qui lui indiquait 8h passé avant de reporter son attention sur les lumières de la ville qui grandissaient à mesure de la descente de l'avion. Son voisin remarqua son trouble et tapota sa propre montre.

"_Il est 2h du matin à Pékin et nous sommes mercredi_, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- _Oh oui... le décalage horaire_", réalisa Buffy en grimaçant.

La Tueuse boucla sa ceinture et ne la retira pas avant l'extinction du signal lumineux, à la différence de la plupart des passagers qui se ruèrent sur leurs bagages et dans l'étroit couloir afin d'être les premiers à sortir de l'appareil. A voir cette course, Buffy se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule que les avions angoissaient tout compte fait.

Enfin, la Tueuse se retrouva sur la terre ferme et suivit la foule afin de passer la douane. Une fois les formalités terminées, elle continua vers le lieu de réception des bagages. Après quelques minutes, elle repéra son sac et le souleva avec aisance avant de s'installer un peu plus loin pour attendre le vampire. Plusieurs autres minutes s'écoulèrent et la Tueuse commença à s'impatienter. La plupart des autres voyageurs étaient partis et elle hésita un instant à sortir également. Peut-être que Spike l'attendait à l'extérieur… Soudain, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, elle aperçut Spike jaillir sur le tapis roulant à l'endroit d'où les bagages sortaient. La Tueuse jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et fut soulagée de constater qu'aucun agent ne semblait l'avoir vu. Seuls quelques passagers le regardaient étrangement tandis que le vampire se dirigeait tranquillement vers elle.

"_On a fait mieux comme opération discrète!_ lui lança-t-elle d'un air contrarié.

_- __J'ai du attendre que tous les bagages soient débarrassés pour ne pas me faire repérer et qu'il y ait moins de monde_", expliqua-t-il en repositionnant son sac.

La Tueuse haussa les épaules et s'engagea vers la sortie à la recherche de Jiang-Mai. Ils repérèrent rapidement une mince jeune femme aux longs cheveux de jais. Elle portait un sac en bandoulière et l'ouvrit dès qu'ils s'approchèrent.

"_Je suis Jiang-Mai, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer, Mlle Summers_, ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant la Tueuse. _Votre victoire contre les forces du mal a fait de vous une légende!_

_- Je... merci, ce n'était pas grand-chose_," bredouilla Buffy tandis que Spike lui lançait un sourire narquois.

Jiang-Mai ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble et poursuivit.

"_Voici mon numéro de téléphone, vous pouvez me joindre à toute heure. Je vous ai également fait un plan précis de l'endroit où vous trouverez le livre dans la montagne. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous accompagner mais nous subissons des attaques de plus en plus régulières et je dois coordonner toutes les nouvelles tueuses de Chine._"

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme les entraîna vers la gare routière et leur montra l'emplacement d'un bus.

"_Vous arriverez vers 5h30 du matin au mont Tai, les premiers rayons du soleil n'apparaîtront que vers 6h. Ça devrait vous laisser le temps de trouver un endroi_t, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Spike.

- _Vous... savez pour Spike?_ demanda Buffy, étonnée.

_- Monsieur Giles me l'a dit_, répondit simplement la jeune femme. _C'est pourquoi il a choisit cet horaire pour l'avion_."

La Tueuse hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à monter dans le bus lorsque Jiang-Mai la retint.

"_Vous aurez besoin de ça_, fit-elle en lui donnant deux billets. _Vous pourrez retirer de l'argent là-bas. Un yuan équivaut à peu près à 15 centimes de dollars américain._

_- Génial_, grommela Spike avant de se hisser dans le bus.

- _Bonne chance, Buffy. Appelez-moi lorsque vous reviendrez à Pékin_" ajouta encore Jiang-Mai avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir sur ses pas, laissant la Tueuse grimper à son tour.

* * *

La fraicheur du matin fit frissonner la Tueuse. Le bus les avait déposé devant le centre ville de Tai'an, lieu de villégiature par excellence des touristes qui se précipitaient chaque année par milliers pour venir admirer les cinq montagnes sacrées de la province du Shandong. Le ciel commençait à rosir et elle sentit Spike s'agiter à ses côtés, la sortant de sa contemplation.

"_On devrait essayer par là_", proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être une auberge.

Buffy le suivit en silence et lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, une petite sonnette annonça leur arrivée. Une petite femme d'âge mûr apparut aussitôt et s'avança derrière un petit comptoir en bois.

"_Bienvenue à l'auberge du Mont de l'Est_, leur lança-t-elle dans un anglais chantant. _Nous avons des chambres disponibles pour encore quelques jours et..._

_- On va en prendre deux_, l'interrompit Spike en s'approchant.

- _Pour combien de temps?_"

Le vampire se tourna vers la Tueuse qui prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

"_Trois jours_", répondit-elle en s'approchant à son tour.

La femme secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

"_Je n'ai pas de possibilité au-delà de deux jours. Toutes mes chambres sont réservées pour les festivités…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, deux jours suffiront._"

La femme lui adressa un sourire et attrapa un registre. Elle remplit quelques lignes puis tourna la feuille vers ses clients en leur demandant de signer. Ensuite, elle leur tendit deux jeux de clés.

"_Vous avez des chambres au même étage, au deuxième, mais pas côte à côte_, s'excusa-t-elle.

- _C'est très bien_, la rassura Buffy en saisissant sa clé.

- _Le petit déjeuner est servit entre 6h et 10h tous les jours._

_- Merci beaucoup_."

A ces mots, Buffy se dirigea vers l'escalier tandis que Spike lui emboîtait le pas. Arrivés au deuxième étage, la Tueuse ouvrit la porte de la chambre numéro 205 et le vampire celle de la chambre numéro 212.

"_On se retrouve en bas dans une heure_ », prévint la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Buffy jeta négligemment son sac sur le sol et se laissa tomber sur le lit. La décoration apaisante se composait de plusieurs figurines de bouddha et autres génies asiatiques dans deux étagères verticales noires qui encadraient la fenêtre. Un voile vert pâle l'ornait et permettait à la lumière d'entrer largement dans la pièce. En face du lit, un petit bambou trônait au milieu du bureau. De longues tapisseries brodées pendaient de manière symétrique de part et d'autre de la chambre. Quant au lit, il était en bois noir et suivait de fines courbes élégantes. Le matelas semblait également confortable à première vue, constata-t-elle. La Tueuse regretta alors de ne pas être en vacances. Le paysage et le style de vie des habitants de ce village lui paraissaient étrangement reposants et en quelques instants de présence ici, elle se sentait mieux que depuis de longs mois. Avec entrain, la jeune femme se releva et ouvrit la porte menant à la salle de bains. Celle-ci était petite, sobre mais tout aussi élégante. De petits cailloux rouges déposés sur une large vasque d'un blanc éclatant attirèrent son regard. Au-dessus, elle remarqua des petites lampes d'un jaune vif qui se mêlait à des touches de rouges écarlates. La baignoire tenait sur toute la longueur gauche de la petite pièce et Buffy découvrit des serviettes propres en dessous de la vasque, délicatement pliées. Au comble du ravissement, la Tueuse ouvrit les robinets et attendit patiemment que l'eau chaude emplisse la baignoire avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtement et de s'y plonger lentement. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de relaxation improvisé.

La jeune femme blonde dévala les escaliers et trouva son compagnon de voyage en train de discuter avec la femme de l'accueil. Elle se sentait d'excellente humeur et surtout, elle se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle s'avança donc vers le vampire avec un grand sourire qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"_L'endroit te plait?_ s'enquit-il.

- _J'aime beaucoup_, avoua la Tueuse. _Par où commence-t-on?_

_- Je crois que j'ai compris où est l'office de tourisme. On pourra y trouver des plans de la ville et de la montagne_. »

La Tueuse approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se figer devant celle-ci. Le vampire repéra son manège et lui adressa un regard interrogatif lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher à nouveau de lui et l'entrainer un peu à l'écart du comptoir.

« _Comment vas-tu t'y rendre avec ce soleil ?_ chuchota la jeune femme, visiblement ennuyée de ne pas avoir réfléchi à ce détail auparavant.

- _Ca ne sera pas un problème,_ répondit tranquillement le vampire en agitant sous son nez le pendentif que Willow lui avait donné.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda la Tueuse, intriguée.

- _Une sorte de joyau d'Amarra_. »

Buffy fronça les sourcils.

_« Où as-tu eu ça ?_

_-Ta copine la sorcière me l'a donné avant de partir. Elle a du trouver un moyen de reproduire une partie de ses effets._

_-Une partie ?_

_-Apparemment, ça ne fonctionne que pour la lumière du soleil. _

_- Et tu es sûr que c'est fiable ?_ lui demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant en saisissant le pendentif pour mieux l'examiner.

-_Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir_. »

Avant que Buffy n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Spike reprit le bijou et franchit la porte de l'auberge. Au bout de quelques secondes, la Tueuse réagit enfin et le rejoignit.

« _Ca va ?_

_-Ce soleil est vraiment éblouissant mais… ça va_, murmura le vampire en plissant les yeux tout en contemplant ses mains pour être bien certain qu'elles ne se mettent pas à fumer.

-_Espèce d'imbécile ! _» lui lança-t-elle alors en le dépassant.

Abasourdi, le vampire s'élança vers elle et la rattrapa au bout de quelques mètres.

« _C'était en quel honneur ? _s'enquit-il tout en tentant de protéger ses yeux de la lumière agressive dont il n'avait plus l'habitude depuis longtemps tandis que la Tueuse essayait de repérer dans quelle rue ils se trouvaient.

_-Tu es un idiot, Spike_ », affirma-t-elle à nouveau tout en poursuivant sa tâche.

Le vampire secoua la tête, incapable de saisir la réaction de la Tueuse. Devant son incompréhension, la jeune femme secoua la tête et sortit le plan que Jiang-Mai lui avait donné.

« _Dans quelle rue se trouve l'office du tourisme ?_ lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de recherche infructueuse pour se situer sur le plan.

_- Par là_ », fit le vampire en lui désignant une rue sur la gauche.

La Tueuse soupira et rangea sa carte avant de s'engager dans la direction indiquée.

* * *

« _Quelle poisse !_ » s'exclama la Tueuse en se penchant au-dessus d'un petit muret de pierre non loin de l'office de tourisme.

De ce point, la vue était imprenable sur toute la vallée car le village se trouvait déjà à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude et Buffy laissa son regard erré sur le paysage tout en laissant s'échapper sa frustration.

« _Ca nous laisse le temps de bien repérer le lieu_ », remarqua Spike en allumant une cigarette.

Buffy soupira. Les festivités du nouvel an venaient perturber leur emploi du temps et il leur faudrait attendre trois jours avant de s'aventurer précisément à l'endroit voulu. En effet, la montagne allait grouiller de monde jour et nuit puisque l'emplacement de la grotte se trouvait précisément dans le flanc du mont Tai, haut lieu de spiritualité et extrêmement surveillé en cette période de l'année.

« _Allons tout de même jeté un coup d'œil,_ proposa-t-elle. _Nous verrons si l'endroit est si inaccessible…_ »

Spike acquiesca et ils s'engagèrent vers le Mont.

* * *

Ils atteignirent rapidement la destination de tous les voyageurs, le village de Tianwaicun d'où partaient les premières volées des 6 600 marches qui s'élevaient vers le sommet sacré. A côté d'un temple, un musée en plein air comprenant de nombreuses stèles parées de vieux cyprès tordus s'offraient à leur vue. A partir de ce point, les touristes et les pèlerins pouvaient choisir entre deux itinéraires, celui du centre et celui de l'ouest. Buffy repéra également des téléphériques qui emmenaient les plus fatigués et les plus âgés vers Nantianmen, la _« __porte du sud pour gagner le Ciel__»_. La Tueuse repensa à la jeune femme de l'office du tourisme qui leur avait donné tant de détails sur cette montagne et fut tentée un instant de prendre le téléphérique car la volée de marches qui les attendaient devaient les mener au sommet après plusieurs heures de marche. Cependant, la grotte était certainement construite dans le flanc de la montagne et seulement visible et accessible depuis le chemin pédestre.

D'un pas résolu, elle s'engagea donc vers l'escalier géant et commença son ascension en compagnie du vampire. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par des dizaines d'autres touristes de toutes les nationalités qui s'élançaient à l'assaut du grand escalier.

Tandis qu'ils grimpaient, les deux voyageurs restaient vigilants et observaient les flancs du mont au fur et à mesure de leur ascension en espérant apercevoir un creux dans la roche qui leur révèlerait l'entrée de la grotte. Ils croisaient régulièrement des agents qui veillaient à la préservation du site et aidaient les plus fatigués à continuer leur chemin.

Enfin, après plus d'une heure de marche, Spike fit un signe à la Tueuse pour lui indiquer un renfoncement dans la pierre à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'escalier. Buffy se rapprocha et ils contemplèrent quelques instants la pierre grise, obligeant ainsi les autres voyageurs à les contourner. Alors que la jeune femme commençait à s'engager vers cette nouvelle piste, un agent s'approcha d'eux et la retint par l'épaule. Surprise, la Tueuse se retourna et aperçut le visage d'un homme en colère.

« _On ne doit pas quitter le grand escalier_, leur annonça-t-il froidement en lui indiquant un panneau non loin d'eux qui reprenait ses paroles. _C'est un site classé._

_Elle est vraiment fatiguée et si nous pouvions nous asseoir quelques minutes dans l'herbe, elle reprendrait vite son souffle,_ tenta d'expliquer le vampire en faisant mine de soutenir Buffy.

_Nous pouvons vous aider à monter mais vous ne devez pas quitter le grand escalier_, reprit l'agent en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

_Non, ça va aller,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. _Je me sens déjà mieux !_ »

A ces mots la Tueuse, se glissa hors de la portée du regard de l'agent et reprit son ascension tandis que le vampire lui emboîtait le pas.

* * *

Plus de deux autres heures s'écoulèrent avant que Spike et Buffy n'atteignent le pic de Jade. Ils étaient restés attentifs à un possible autre renfoncement dans la roche mais n'avaient rien remarqué. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel et ses rayons frappaient cruellement la peau des voyageurs. Une rue s'étirait d'un côté de la montagne et dévoilait une rangée d'échoppes et restaurants aux tentations diverses. Buffy jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense place composée d'imposants bâtiments millénaires et compta pas moins de dix temples répartis sur divers plans au milieu du mont. La Tueuse repéra ensuite un banc un peu à l'écart et décida de s'y asseoir quelques instants.

_« Je n'ai pas pris de crème solaire »_, maugréa-t-elle en voyant sa peau blanche qui commençait à rougir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Spike et vit qu'il n'avait même pas retiré son manteau alors qu'elle-même avait enlevé son pull depuis le début de leur montée.

« _Tu n'as jamais chaud ? Ca doit être absolument génial_ ! » lui fit-elle remarquer d'un air envieux en tenant de créer un peu d'air avec ses mains pour son visage.

Le vampire se retourna vers elle en haussant les épaules.

« _Mon corps est mort. Je ne ressens ni la chaleur ni le froid._

_- Dis comme ça… _fit la Tueuse. _Tu devrais quand même retiré ton manteau,_ continua-t-elle ensuite.

_- Pourquoi ?_ » lui demanda-t-il d'un air étonné.

Buffy fit un geste de la tête en direction de la foule qui déambulait sur la place.

« _Parce que tu es le seul à ne pas être découvert. Il ne faut pas nous faire remarquer_ », expliqua-t-elle.

Le vampire hocha la tête et déposa son manteau à ses côtés.

« _Ca ne vas pas être facile de pénétrer dans la grotte avant la fin des festivités_, reprit la Tueuse après quelques secondes. _Il ne serait pas prudent d'assommer ces gardes, nous nous ferions repérer et nous ne connaissons pas le terrain…_

_- On peut se familiariser avec la ville et essayer de voir si des incidents ont été reportés dans le coin,_ suggéra Spike.

_- C'est une bonne idée,_ approuva le jeune femme en se relevant_. Mais j'aimerais d'abord visiter cet endroit. On ne peut pas être monté jusqu'ici pour rien !_ »

* * *

_**Je pense que le chapitre suivant viendra assez rapidement.**_

_**J'espère que ces nouveaux chapitres continuent à vous plaire, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis même négatif du moment que c'est constructif. J'ai vraiment besoin de retours car je transpose les personnages dans un monde inconnu et j'aimerais savoir si vous les trouvez toujours cohérents par rapport à la série. **_

_**Je vous propose de me dire le passage que vous avez préféré et celui que vous avez le moins apprécié, comme ça je me ferai une idée précise de ce que vous attendez !**_

_**Merci pour votre participation !**_


	15. Tour d'ivoire

**Chapitre 15**

**Tour d'ivoire**

**Chers lecteurs, bonsoir !**

**Je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes qui se prêtent au jeu et qui me laissent des commentaires, j'en suis très touchée.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La Tueuse et le vampire se dirigèrent vers un grand temple dont le toit de forme typique était entouré de dorures étincelantes. En pénétrant dans les lieux, Buffy observa la sérénité qui imprégnait les murs. Malgré les nombreux touristes qui circulaient, des pèlerins se tenaient respectueusement autour de statues et de prières inscrites sur des rubans qui formaient un cercle au centre de la pièce principale. Tandis que Spike s'approchait d'une statue entourée d'encens, Buffy observa les fresques sur les murs. Elle suivit leurs dessins jusqu'à remarquer une porte qui se fondait dans la décoration. Intriguée, elle la poussa.

Eblouie par le soleil, elle protégea ses yeux pour leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à la lumière avant de découvrir qu'elle était entrée dans un large jardin zen. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs hommes s'entrainaient à un art martial. La Tueuse remarqua ensuite une petite fontaine propice à la méditation. Sans réfléchir, elle plongea sa main dans l'eau et profita de sa fraicheur pour s'asperger le visage.

« _C'est une eau sacrée_ », l'informa une voix masculine derrière elle.

Buffy se retourna précipitamment et réalisa qu'un moine venait de s'adresser à elle. Il portait une tenue traditionnelle et avait rasé ses cheveux malgré son âge peu avancé. La jeune femme lui donnait une quarantaine d'années tout au plus.

« _Je suis vraiment désolée_, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant mais l'homme secoua la tête en souriant.

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Peu de gens remarque la porte qui mène à ce jardin. Vous devez être très observatrice._

_- Je ne sais pas... Je regardais les dessins sur les murs du temple._

_- Que venez-vous faire ici ?_ la coupa-t-il.

_- Moi ? Je… suis venue visiter le temple_, bégaya-t-elle devant cette question soudaine.

_- Vous ne semblez pas être une touriste_, remarqua-t-il tranquillement tandis que la Tueuse l'observait d'un air méfiant. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes déjà venue ici…

_- Vous faites erreur_, lui assura Buffy. _C'est la première fois que je viens en Chine._

_- Connaissez-vous l'histoire du Mont Taishan, mademoiselle ?_

_- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose,_ avoua-t-elle.

_- Taishan a toujours été un symbole impérial, lui expliqua-t-il. C'était une montagne sacrée pour les empereurs qui y sont tous venus pour accomplir leur cérémonie sacrificielle, un culte de gratitude au ciel et à la terre. Ayant été la seule des montagnes de Chine à profiter de cet honneur de la part des empereurs, le mont Taishan abonde donc en vestiges historiques et culturels…_

_- Vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ?_ s'enquit la jeune femme qui commençait à trouver cet étrange moine sympathique.

_- Mon initiation a commencé lorsque j'étais encore un enfant,_ répondit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir au pied de la fontaine à même le sol. _Les moines taoïstes vivent généralement reclus mais j'ai choisi de faire connaitre ce temple aux personnes qui viennent le visiter._

_- Que font-ils?_ demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers les hommes qui s'exerçaient à quelques mètres. _Du kung-fu shaolin ?_

_- Oui. Le pratiquez-vous ?_

_- Un peu,_ répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

_- Nous serions ravis de vous enseigner quelques techniques_, lui proposa-t-il.

_- C'est très gentil mais je ne pense pas que j'en aurais le temps_, répondit-elle à regret. _C'est un temple taoïste, ici ? _

_- Oui. Le mont Tai est le berceau de nombreuses philosophies et spiritualités dont le taoïsme et le bouddhisme. Vous pourrez en découvrir toutes les facettes au cours de votre séjour._

_- Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique_, murmura la Tueuse en levant les yeux vers le temple. _On s'y sent tellement… serein. »_

Le moine acquiesça.

« _Les montagnes sont des lieux de rencontres entre les dieux et les hommes. Le chemin entre les deux ne peut être qu'extraordinaire…_

_- Y a-t-il eu des… évènements extraordinaires ici ?_ » en profita pour demander la Tueuse prudemment.

Le moine se tourna vers elle et prit quelques minutes avant de lui répondre.

_« Nous avons vu des phénomènes inexplicables pour la plupart des hommes au cours des années._

_- Quelles choses ?_ s'enquit la jeune femme.

_- Un tigre portant le signe du yang est apparu il y a quelques temps. C'est une preuve de la visite d'un dieu sur la montagne._

_- Oh_. »

La Tueuse ne put contenir sa déception et s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès du moine.

_« Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose_, expliqua-t-elle. _Je pensais que peut-être vous l'auriez aperçu…_

_- Chacun voit ce qu'il peut voir. Je ne sais pas si je reconnaitrais ce que vous cherchez. Je vous souhaite néanmoins de le trouver, fit-il avant de se relever._

_- Merci._ »

Le moine s'éloigna vers le lieu d'entraînement et Buffy ferma quelques instants les yeux pour profiter de la douceur de l'air et du calme ambiant.

« _Toute vie doit trouver son équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal et la paix intérieure ne s'obtient qu'après avoir accepté notre destinée._ »

La Tueuse releva vivement la tête et rencontra le regard perçant du moine qui s'était à nouveau tourné vers elle. Avec un signe de tête, il se détourna ensuite avant de poursuivre son chemin. Buffy fronça les sourcils. Quelle phrase étrange, se dit-elle en reportant son attention sur la petite fontaine.

Elle se releva ensuite lentement et sortit du jardin en enjambant le petit muret qui le séparait du reste du village perché sur la montagne. Alors qu'elle s'attardait auprès d'un arbre immense à quelques mètres du temple, Buffy sentit soudain une vague de panique l'envahir. Elle se retourna immédiatement et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle mais ne remarqua aucun ennemi visible. Généralement, ses pressentiments concernaient d'éventuelles attaques mais elle ne voyait ici rien d'anormal. Elle chercha ensuite la silhouette de Spike qu'elle ne repéra pas non plus. Sur le qui-vive, elle s'efforça de respirer profondément pour chasser cette désagréable sensation mais en quelques secondes à peine, la Tueuse se sentit acculée. Elle fit quelques pas et s'assit sur un petit mur qui entourait le jardin d'un autre temple de la place. Elle remarqua alors ses mains moites et tremblantes. Cela augmenta sa panique et elle se releva d'un bond en jetant des regards apeurés de tous les côtés. Si un ennemi la trouvait, elle était fichue ! réalisa-t-elle en sentant l'angoisse croître encore. Elle tenta de fermer les yeux un instant pour reprendre son calme mais les rouvrit brutalement en sentant que quelque chose venait de toucher son bras droit.

Son seul réflexe fut de tituber maladroitement en arrière. Son cœur cognait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir vraiment lui obéir. Elle n'avait même pas vu son agresseur mais son esprit lui hurlait que de toute façon, il était trop tard pour elle. Elle ne saurait pas se défendre. Elle allait mourir ici…

Lorsque la présence l'agrippa par les épaules, Buffy posa enfin ses yeux sur elle. Malgré une sensation d'irréalité étrange, elle reconnut Spike.

_« Ca va ?_ »

La voix du vampire fit lentement son chemin dans son cerveau et elle comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas attaquée, ce qui lui fit un peu reprendre ses esprits.

« _Buffy, ça va ?_ lui demanda à nouveau Spike en l'observant d'un air soupçonneux.

_- Ou..Oui_, réussit-elle à marmonner tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

_- Tu trembles. Tu as froid ?_ remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je… non. Ca va »._

La Tueuse en profita alors pour serrer ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient glacées malgré la chaleur de l'après-midi. Tous ses muscles étaient raidis et elle fit quelques pas pour reprendre possession de son propre corps.

« _Que s'est-il passé ?_ s'enquit le vampire en ne la quittant pas des yeux. _Tu n'étais plus dans le temple._

_- Quoi ? Oh, je suis allée dans le jardin de derrière et puis je suis revenue par ici, c'est tout, _répondit-t-elle rapidement.

_- Et ensuite ?_

_- Mais rien, Spike ! Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre !_ s'agaça-t-elle.

_- Tu avais l'air complètement perdu et j'ai du te secouer pour que tu reviennes à toi ! Ce n'est pas rien !_ s'exclama le vampire.

_- Ecoute, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ce n'est pas si grave,_ » éluda-t-elle en profitant du soleil pour se réchauffer. _Je vais visiter d'autres temples et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incident, reprit-elle. Tu n'as qu'à te renseigner auprès des commerçants et on se retrouve au coucher du soleil devant le temple taoïste principal, d'accord ?_ »

Spike acquiesça. Elle ne lui dirait rien même s'il était évident qu'elle avait été totalement submergée par la détresse quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait aperçu un véritable vide dans son regard. Comme si elle était empêchée de bouger ou de penser. Comme si elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde pendant quelques instants. Le vampire la suivit du regard. Quelque chose se tramait avec la Tueuse et il comptait bien découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

* * *

Après avoir fait le tour des divers temples du Mont, Buffy se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Elle n'avait rien appris pour lui servir dans son enquête et se sentait passablement lasse. Soudain, elle remarqua que la lumière s'amenuisait et tourna la tête vers le soleil. Elle décida alors de grimper sur le banc qu'elle et Spike avaient occupé quelques heures plus tôt non loin des limites de la montagne. Ici, près de l'abîme, elle surplombait le paysage qu'elle ne cessait d'admirer depuis son arrivée. Elle tenta de s'en imprégner et de chasser de son esprit cette vague d'impuissance qui l'avait heurtée de plein fouet. L'air s'était rafraichi et elle frissonna avant de se figer devant la beauté solennelle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu de plus beau coucher de soleil. L'astre solaire déclinait lentement dans le ciel orangé parsemé de nuages qui lui faisaient une écharpe de brume. Les derniers rayons se reflétaient sur les temples, donnant un air de calme inébranlable à ce haut lieu spirituel. Ici, les choses étaient immuables et suivaient leur cours au rythme de la seule nature.

La Tueuse se sentit soudainement enveloppée d'une énergie positive contrastant avec la force du désespoir qui avait couru en elle quelques heures auparavant. Elle se laissa aller à ce bien-être salvateur et ferma les yeux pour profiter de sa douceur tandis que le bruit de la foule autour d'elle devenait une simple rumeur. L'air du soir se mit à souffler, faisant danser ses cheveux blonds avant de les laisser reprendre leur place sur ses épaules. Buffy se sentit en parfaite harmonie avec la nature à cet instant et essaya de prolonger ce sentiment le plus longtemps possible afin de maintenir cet état de quiétude. Enfin, le soleil disparu complètement et le froid s'intensifia, forçant la jeune femme à descendre du banc.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin du temple où elle devait rejoindre Spike, celui-ci surgit devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

_« Je t'ai vue monter sur le banc et comme tu ne bougeais pas…_

_- Tu as cru que j'allais faire un saut dans le vide ? _s'amusa la Tueuse avant de perdre son sourire devant le regard préoccupé du vampire. _Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais sauter ?_ s'exclama-t-elle alors.

_- Non, non,_ reprit celui-ci en secouant la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. _Mais comme tu ne semblais pas dans ton assiette tout à l'heure…_

_- Je vais bien ! répondit-elle d'un air agacé. Je vais parfaitement bien !_ »

Spike soupira. Buffy pouvait être d'une telle mauvaise foi. Une mauvaise foi qu'elle utilisait à merveille pour se protéger de tout ce qui la rongeait. Il ne le savait que trop bien et se permit donc d'insister.

« _Tu peux te raconter des histoires si ça te plait mais je te connais et je peux dire lorsque tu ne vas pas bien ! »_ lui assena-t-il tranquillement.

La Tueuse recula d'un pas, méfiante. Son mouvement fit comprendre au vampire qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se confier et il voulut tenter une autre approche.

_« Je voulais te dire quelque chose…,_ commença-t-il.

_- Tu ne me connais pas, Spike. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir !_ le coupa froidement Buffy. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à croire que tu me connais mieux que tout le monde ? Mieux que moi-même ? Je vais te dire, Spike, s'il y a bien une chose qui me rend malade, c'est de te savoir ici avec moi !_ »

Toute sa quiétude s'était envolée en un éclair. Ne restait que la colère et l'amertume de ses paroles qu'elle avait prononcées sans réfléchir. Le vampire resta silencieux. S'il ne comprenait pas l'agressivité de la Tueuse, cela lui permettait au moins de confirmer qu'il y avait un problème. Un problème entre eux probablement, mais un problème qui les dépassait aussi.

De son côté, Buffy attendait une répartie cinglante de la part de Spike qui ne vint pas. Elle savait gérer les éclats de voix et les conflits avec lui. Elle était en terrain connu. Son absence de réaction la rendit donc encore plus furieuse.

« _Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel_ », fit-elle en passant devant lui en tentant de paraitre la plus indifférente possible.

Le vampire la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot. Il alluma une cigarette et la laissa se consumer seule presque entièrement. Son regard s'attarda sur le paysage assombrit par la nuit que la Tueuse avait observé quelques instants auparavant. A bien y réfléchir, son visage exprimait une très grande sérénité lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas menti et qu'elle se sentait bien à cet instant mais la réalité était qu'il avait eu peur en la voyant penchée au-dessus du vide après la détresse qu'elle lui avait laissé entrevoir dans l'après-midi. Il repensa à ce que Willow lui avait dit. Buffy n'avait pas le moral selon elle. Son amie avait probablement sous estimé la gravité de la situation et il sentait bien que la jeune femme se murait dans le silence et l'agressivité pour mieux se protéger de quelque chose. C'était une réaction typique des tueuses et encore plus de Buffy.

Elle s'était montrée amicale à son égard depuis leur arrivée en Chine et il avait commencé à penser que leur relation entrait dans une sorte de routine sympathique. Cependant, un évènement comme celui-là tendait à lui faire penser que rien n'avait changé. La Tueuse partageait quelques moments anodins avec lui mais n'autorisait personne à l'approcher lorsqu'elle se sentait en état de faiblesse. Tout du moins, elle ne l'autorisait pas lui.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il repensa à la manière dont Angel avait fait ses adieux à la jeune femme. Amical. Prévenant. Tendre. Amoureux… Spike écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers. Il avait besoin de calme et dévaler ces milliers de marches lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux visiteurs repartirent à la recherche d'information parmi les habitants de Taishan. Buffy avait envoyé un mail à sa sœur pour lui demander si tout se passait bien mais elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Elle s'était couchée immédiatement après être rentrée et avait dormi d'une traite jusqu'au matin. Après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeûner, elle avait retrouvé Spike dans le petit hall de l'hôtel.

A midi, ils se retrouvèrent à l'ombre d'une petite échoppe où Buffy commanda une soupe puisque c'était la seule chose dont elle était certaine de savoir ce que c'était sur le menu. Il faisait de nouveau très chaud, ce qui était inhabituel pour la saison comme leur avait confié leur hôte et la jeune femme avait opté pour un débardeur blanc et un jean noir souple. Spike avait réussi à comprendre que plusieurs êtres étranges avaient été aperçus la nuit autour de la montagne et dans le village mais la barrière de la langue était telle que l'homme n'avait pu lui indiquer qu'un vague repaire à l'ouest de la ville.

Tandis qu'elle buvait lentement son breuvage brûlant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au vampire. Il essayait de répérer ce lieu hypothétique sur le plan et semblait absorber par sa tâche. La Tueuse replongea son regard dans sa soupe. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas reparlé depuis l'incident de la veille et la jeune femme se sentait toujours en colère contre lui. Malgré tout, elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait été la plus désagréable des deux et elle chercha donc un moyen de renouer le contact sans pour autant devoir approfondir leur dernière conversation.

« _Comment fais-tu pour manger ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_- J'ai amené quelques poches de sang_, lui répondit-il tranquillement en repliant la carte.

_- Tu arrives à les garder au frais avec cette chaleur ?_ » s'enquit la Tueuse avec étonnement.

Le vampire la fixa quelques secondes.

« _Dans ce monde moderne, il existe des petites pochettes réfrigérantes vraiment efficaces_ », lui expliqua-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Buffy se renfrogna. Elle avait voulu renouer le contact, pas passer pour idiote. Elle se tut et se concentra sur le liquide qui lui brûlait la langue à chaque gorgée jusqu'à ce que le vampire l'informe qu'il pensait avoir repéré l'endroit dont lui avait parlé l'homme rencontré dans la matinée. Il se leva ensuite en désignant un petit magasin en face de leur échoppe.

« _Je reviens tout de suite_ », précisa-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Intriguée, la Tueuse le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans la petite boutique. Elle plissa les yeux et tenta d'apercevoir ce qu'elle vendait mais la réverbération de la lumière l'en empêcha. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et continua son repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sursauta lorsqu'une ombre postée devant elle la sortit de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Spike avait revêtu des lunettes de soleil noires dignes des plus grandes stars du rock. Avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et sa peau blanche qui tranchait sur ses vêtements noirs, il ne passait définitivement pas inaperçu au milieu des habitants.

« _Tu vas nous faire remarquer, Billy Idol_ », constata-t-elle en riant.

Le vampire haussa les épaules.

_« Je ne peux plus supporter ce soleil. Cela fait des centaines d'années que je ne suis plus habitué !_ »

La Tueuse reposa son bol vide en souriant toujours avant de se lever à son tour.

« _Alors allons nous faire connaitre auprès de la racaille locale ! _»

* * *

Ils repérèrent enfin l'entrée du lieu qui les intéressait après plus d'une heure de recherche. Bien à l'abri des regards et des lieux de passages de prédilection des touristes, le repaire ressemblait en réalité au bar de Willy. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, aucun des êtres solitaires éparpillés dans la petite salle crasseuse et envahie par la fumée ne sembla les remarquer. Tous n'avaient pas une apparence humaine et Buffy s'approcha prudemment du comptoir avant d'interpeller un homme qui nettoyait des verres en la fixant d'un air morne.

_« On m'a dit que je pourrais obtenir des renseignements ici »,_ lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et Buffy répéta sa phrase suivie du même silence. La Tueuse commençait à perdre patience lorsque son interlocuteur baraguina dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, probablement du mandarin. Dépitée, la jeune femme se tourna vers Spike qui cherchait des yeux une autre personne susceptible de les comprendre. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la porte qui conduisait aux cuisines et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qu'il avait saisit par la chemise pour le forcer à avancer.

« _Humain_ », expliqua le vampire en le poussant vers la Tueuse.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Si cet endroit était un lieu de rencontre pour les démons, pourquoi un adolescent était-il dans les cuisines ?

« _Que fais-tu ici ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

Terrifié, il se contenta de la fixer les yeux exorbités. Buffy soupira. Ce jeune garçon ne comprenait certainement pas leur langue non plus…

_« Nous ne trouverons personne qui parle anglais dans ce foutu bled_ », marmonna le vampire en jetant un coup d'œil à ceux qui n'avaient pas quitté leurs tables.

« _Cui-cuisine_ », balbutia alors le jeune.

La Tueuse tourna la tête vers lui.

« _Tu comprends ce que je dis ?_ » s'enquit-elle avec espoir.

Le garçon retomba cependant dans le silence au grand agacement du vampire. Il s'approcha alors de lui et commença à le secouer sans ménagement.

« _Réponds ! Tu parles notre langue ? »_

_- Spike, arrête !_ » intervint la Tueuse en voyant le visage déformé par la peur de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules et recula d'un pas tandis que Buffy s'approchait de lui.

« _Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Nous cherchons quelqu'un pour nous renseigner,_ expliqua-t-elle gentimment. _Est-ce que tu nous comprends ?_

_- Un peu_ », répondit-il alors d'une voix faible.

La Tueuse lui adressa un chaleureux sourire avant de poursuivre vers le sujet qui l'intéressait.

_"Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas un démon pourtant… »_

Celui-ci hocha fermement la tête.

« _Pas un démon. Je fais la cuisine. Les démons ne savent pas cuisiner,_ ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion pour trouver ses mots.

_- Où sommes-nous ?_ » l'interrogea Spike.

Le garçon lui lança un regard apeuré puis jeta un coup d'œil à la salle.

« _Dehors_ », répondit-il en désignant la porte avant de s'y diriger.

Buffy hocha la tête et le suivit tandis que Spike fermait la marche.

« _Qui êtes-vous ? _leur demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'ombre de la rue étroite.

_- Réponds d'abord à nos questions_, le coupa le vampire.

_- Nous venons des Etats-Unis,_ expliqua la Tueuse. _Nous venons récupérer un objet et on nous a dit qu'il se trouvait dans ce village._

_- Vous cherchez le livre ? »_

Buffy écarquilla les yeux.

« _Oui, nous cherchons le livre. Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Les moines ont dit que quelqu'un viendrait le reprendre. Une fille_, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard soupçonneux au vampire. _Ils ont dit que ce serait une fille._

_- Spike est un ami. Il va m'aider à le récupérer_, expliqua la Tueuse. _Que sais-tu d'autre ? »_

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

« _Ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose. Que l'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal devait être restauré et qu'une fille viendrait chercher le livre, c'est tout._

_- Qui sont ces moines ?_ continua la jeune femme.

_- Les moines du Mont Tai. Ceux du grand temple. J'y allais souvent lorsque les démons ont déserté le village il y a quelques mois. Mais ils sont revenus et ils gardent la grotte. Je travaille avec Sheng à la cuisine. Les démons apprécient beaucoup ma cuisine. C'est mon père qui me l'a enseignée,_ ajouta-t-il avec une soudaine tristesse. _C'est un grand cuisinier de Pékin…_

_- Mais… tes parents sont à Pékin et toi ici ? »_

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« _Ils ont fait un pacte avec les puissances magiques. Ils voulaient être connus mondialement pour leur cuisine… En échange, je dois rester ici… »_

Buffy se mordit la lèvre. Quel parent pouvait raisonnablement laisser son enfant aux mains de créatures surnaturelles pour mieux vivre son rêve de gloire ?

« _Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle alors._

_- Tao._

_- Je m'appelle Buffy_, se présenta-t-elle à son tour. _Tao, peux-tu me dire si le temple où se trouvent les moines abrite un jardin zen et des combattants ?_

_- Oui !_ s'exclama l'adolescent. _Vous les connaissez ?_

_- J'ai rencontré l'un d'entre eux hier… »_

Le silence se fit tandis que Tao observait les deux occidentaux.

_« Vous allez les tuer ?_ leur demanda-t-il soudain en désignant du menton l'intérieur du bar un peu plus loin.

_- Non, nous allons récupérer le livre_ », répondit le vampire.

L'adolescent soupira d'un air déçu avant de se reprendre.

« _Les moines ont dit que lorsque l'ordre serait rétablit, il y aurait davantage de démons mais que nous pourrions les vaincre. Est-ce que vous allez les affaiblir avec le livre?_ »

Spike secoua la tête, incapable de répondre.

_« Nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous pourrons faire avec,_ répondit franchement la Tueuse_. Mais je te promets que nous ferons de notre mieux._ »

* * *

La jeune femme et le vampire s'éloignèrent tandis que l'adolescent rejoignait sa cuisine. Tandis que Buffy réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de se présenter aux moines dont Tao leur avait parlés, Spike ne cessait de se dire qu'il était temps de révéler à la Tueuse ce que Willow avait découvert à son sujet. Ce que le jeune garçon leur avait dit rendait démontrait que le livre avait une importance cruciale pour la mission de la Tueuse et il fallait qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Il repensa alors aux paroles de Willow lorsqu'elle lui avait appris en un éclair télépathique juste avant son départ tandis que Buffy patientait près du taxi ce qu'elle avait découvert.

_« Tu es relié à la Force, il n'y a aucun doute. Je pense que c'est à cause du collier que tu as porté pour la détruire. Cela ressemble à un lien entre vous. J'imagine qu'elle te ressent donc de la même façon. C'est un avantage mais aussi un inconvénient car peut-être sait-elle maintenant ce qu'on prépare. Il y a forcément un rapport entre sa résurgence et ta résurrection. Il est temps de le dire à Buffy… »_

Le vampire prit une grande inspiration pendant qu'il marchait dans le dédale des rues de la ville. La sorcière avait raison. Il était temps. Il avait suffisamment réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait ensuite. La seule inconnue demeurait la réaction de la jeune femme blonde qui marchait à ses côtés.

_« Nous avons le temps de remonter au Mont Tai avant la tombée de la nuit et d'interroger ces moines, _affirma celle-ci à cet instant.

_- Buffy…_

_- Je sais bien qu'il faut attendre encore deux jours avant d'agir mais plus nous aurons de renseignements, mieux nous serons préparés._

_- Buffy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._ »

Le ton de la voix du vampire fit ralentir la Tueuse. Spike s'était arrêté quelques pas en arrière et il semblait visiblement mal à l'aise. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha de lui.

« _Tu as vu quelque chose, Spike ?_

_- Non mais… il faut qu'on parle._

_- De quoi ?_ » demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

Il était hors de question pour elle de remettre sur le tapis ce qui s'était passé hier soir et elle se prépara à lui répondre vertement s'il avait décidé d'aborder ce sujet. La sentant sur la défensive, le vampire préféra la rassurer sur ce point.

« _C'est à propos de moi. De ma résurrection_. »

La jeune femme se détendit immédiatement tandis que sa curiosité redoublait et qu'une pointe d'inquiétude l'envahissait. Si Spike tenait à lui en parler, ce n'était pas forcément bon signe. Sa crainte se trouva alors renforcer lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger lentement vers un petit banc situé sous un immense cyprès.

Le vampire s'assit sur le dossier du banc et n'attendit pas que Buffy le rejoigne pour lui dire ce qu'il savait. Il n'était pas doué pour les discours et faire durer le suspense ne le rendait que plus nerveux. Surtout en sa présence.

_« Je suis revenu parce que je suis lié à la Force et qu'elle a réapparu. »_


	16. Cartes sur table

**Chapitre 16**

**Cartes sur table**

_**Coucou ! J'ai pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais j'espère que ça en vaut la peine **_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Stephanie : Et voici la suite comme demandé **_

_**Arweenrose : Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles et je te remercie vivement pour tes compliments ! Effectivement, Buffy va devoir réfléchir sur elle-même et ses choix et peut-être le moine l'aidera-t-il à prendre des décisions… A très vite !**_

* * *

"_Tu es quoi?_

_- Lié à la Force_, répéta-t-il tranquillement en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes dans l'une de ses poches.

La jeune femme avait stoppé sa marche à quelques pas du banc. Finalement, elle assimila les paroles du vampire et son cœur se serra. Une résurrection sans contrepartie maléfique n'existait pas et Spike n'échappait certainement pas à la règle. Cette pensée l'agaça également au plus haut point. Une nouvelle de cette importance méritait tout de même qu'elle soit tenue au courant ! pensa-t-elle.

- _Et tu comptais me le dire quand exactement?_ lui demanda rageusement la Tueuse.

- _Maintenant_", répondit-il en se penchant pour allumer sa cigarette.

Buffy le regarda fixement. Le vampire avait une attitude tellement désinvolte qu'elle eut envie de le gifler. Elle se força à respirer calmement et reprit d'une voix la plus indifférente possible.

"_Est-ce que tu es dangereux?_"

Spike releva la tête et rencontra son regard glacé avant de hausser les épaules.

"_Possible. Mais jusqu'ici il ne s'est rien passé et la Rouquine pense que nous avons seulement une liaison psychique._

_- Comme la dernière fois où tu es seulement devenu sa marionnette?_ ricana la Tueuse avant de se figer. _Tu es complètement inconscient! Vous êtes complètement inconscients!_

_- J'avais dit à ta copine que je ne voulais pas m'en mêler mais elle a réussit à me convaincre de..._

_- De quoi? De partir à la recherche du livre que la Force garde précieusement pour que tu puisses m'empêcher de l'atteindre?_"

Le vampire jeta son mégot à peine allumé avant de se lever et de faire face à la jeune femme qui frémissait de colère.

" _Willow ne pense pas qu'elle me manipule. Elle a fait des tests et il semble que nous ayons une vue psychique l'un de l'autre mais aucune possibilité de nous influencer..._

_- Vous n'en savez rien! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre de telles décisions sans m'en parler!_

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de plus?_ répliqua le vampire qui sentait la colère prendre le pas sur lui à son tour. _Tu es peut-être la Tueuse mais tu ne connais rien à la magie! _

_- Comme tu l'as dit je suis la Tueuse et c'est moi qui prend les décisions_, fulmina Buffy.

- _Tu n'es pas le centre du monde!_ s'écria le vampire_. Redescends sur terre! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, la seule chose qui t'embête c'est de ne pas tout contrôler!"_

Spike arrêta la main de la Tueuse à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage et il se prépara à devoir se battre en une seconde. Il connaissait ce regard bien qu'il ne lui ai plus été adressé depuis plusieurs mois. Il lui indiquait clairement que la guerrière en elle avait remplacé Buffy Summers à cet instant. Pourtant, il n'en fût rien. La Tueuse laissa retomber sa main à ses côtés et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

" _Que ça te plaise ou non, c'est à moi de régler cette histoire et je dois en connaître tous les détails. _

_- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance?_ l'interrogea-t-il. _Tu ne fais pas confiance à ta meilleure amie?_"

Buffy se sentit ébranler par cette question d'apparence si anodine. Une telle confusion régnait en elle ces dernières semaines qu'elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête à cet instant était que Willow lui avait caché ce qu'elle savait sur Spike. Elle l'avait laissée partir avec lui tout en sachant qu'il était relié à la Force.

"_Je suis la Tueuse, et pour cette tâche je serai toujours seule_", répondit-elle enfin en plantant son regard dans le sien.

* * *

La Tueuse dépassa le vampire avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Tout en marchant, elle réalisa progressivement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se sentait presque étrangère à la scène dont elle avait pourtant été la principale actrice quelques secondes auparavant. Ses mots et ses propres gestes n'étaient pas les siens. Elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver deux ans auparavant, lorsque les paroles n'étaient plus assez fortes pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle avait utilisé son corps pour communiquer.

Buffy se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que des larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle avisa un arbre non loin d'elle et s'y réfugia à l'abri des regards des touristes qui continuaient à évoluer autour d'elle, inconscients des états d'âmes des autres ou de leur monde.

Ainsi protégée des autres, elle ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes plus nombreuses encore. D'où venaient-elles? se demanda la jeune femme, étourdie de constater que son corps renfermait tant de tristesse. De son incapacité à comprendre son état d'esprit? De ce sentiment de lassitude toujours plus grand qui l'accablait? De son incapacité à exprimer ses peurs aux gens qui l'aimaient?

Pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres, la Tueuse pleura pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de larmes, elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle se sentait apaisée mais aussi terriblement angoissée. Elle ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence: elle n'allait pas bien, elle allait même très mal. Ses sautes d'humeur, sa mélancolie, ses moments d'impuissance, tout cela ne pouvait qu'être lié.

Ses réactions et son comportement agressif vis-à-vis de Spike l'obligeaient à admettre qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas la situation. Le fait qu'elle ait voulu le frapper, même une fraction de seconde, lui prouvait que ses vieux démons tentaient de refaire surface et elle ne voulait pas replonger dans l'enfer dont elle avait eu tant de mal à se sortir. Cet épisode douloureux avait eu le mérite de s'imprimer au plus profond d'elle-même et agissait aujourd'hui comme une alarme pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

La Tueuse soupira. Elle devait affronter la réalité: admettre qu'elle n'allait pas bien et en chercher les causes. Et elle devait non seulement se l'avouer à elle-même mais le reconnaître devant les autres. Le plus dur était là. Il lui fallait chercher de l'aide et se confier si elle voulait voir sa situation s'améliorer ou alors elle se noierait dans son esprit de plus en plus torturé.

Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun doute là-dessus, la perspective de se dévoiler lui coûtait énormément. Pourtant, elle avait la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter mais le sujet qui la préoccupait aujourd'hui dépassait l'histoire d'amour brisée ou les conflits avec sa sœur. Cela touchait à son être, à sa particularité, à sa position d'Elue. Cela, personne ne pouvait vraiment le comprendre alors à quoi bon se confier ? Comment partager une mission qui la plaçait entre deux mondes, celui des humains et celui des ténèbres. Une mission qui la mettait en position de supériorité par rapport à ses semblables et qui tendait à l'exclure de leur groupe dont elle était pourtant issue. Elle se figura alors être une digue, seul rempart contre la force des vagues qui revenaient inlassablement la frapper de plein fouet. Qui était-elle pour résister éternellement?

Buffy secoua la tête pour se dégager de ses sombres pensées. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'une thérapie, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle songea ensuite au moine du grand temple taoïste. Cet homme avait une aura bienfaisante qui l'avait enveloppée et permit de se détendre un peu. Puisqu'il semblait être impliqué dans la localisation du livre, elle décida d'y retourner immédiatement et d'en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions sur la paix de l'esprit dont il devait maîtriser tous les secrets.

* * *

"_Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux entrer?"_

Le moine assit en tailleur ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la jeune femme blonde américaine à qui il avait parlé deux jours auparavant. Il sourit. Il avait su dès qu'elle était partie qu'elle reviendrait.

Buffy prit son sourire pour une invitation et se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte puis la referma derrière elle. Elle s'avança vers le petit jardin et s'installa à ses côtés sur l'herbe tandis que le moine fermait à nouveau les yeux.

"_Je suis désolée de vous déranger,_ commença-t-elle_, mais j'aurais voulu vous poser quelques questions et..._

_- Je suis en pleine méditation. Je pourrais y répondre après si vous le désirez._

_- Oh... Oui, bien sûr !_ répondit vivement la Tueuse. _Je... je vais attendre un peu plus loin."_

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, le moine se tourna vers elle et l'invita à rester d'un geste.

"_La méditation pourra également répondre à certaines de vos questions."_

Buffy fronça les sourcils.

"_Je ne crois pas, mes questions concernent..._

_- Vos questions concernent la vie, sa protection et le savoir. Mais vous ne pourrez y accéder qu'en préparant votre esprit à accepter ses réponses. Asseyez-vous..."_

Abasourdie, la Tueuse s'assit et se pencha vers le moine.

"_J'ai rencontré Tao et il m'a dit que vous connaissiez le livre. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ? »_ lui demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Le moine sourit à nouveau et réouvrit enfin les yeux.

"_Votre force guerrière est repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Votre force vitale aussi bien que toutes deux soient un peu altérées..._

_- Altérées?_

_- Oui. J'ai toujours pensé qu'une guerrière telle que vous devait déployer une grande quantité de force vitale pour maintenir son combat. Les vôtres sont moins denses que ce que j'avais imaginé. C'est certainement pour cela que vous n'avez pas encore les réponses à vos questions..."_

La Tueuse secoua la tête. Ce charabia n'avait aucun sens pour elle.

"_Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas sûre de saisir ce que vous dîtes..._

_- Libérez votre esprit de vos doutes. Vous ne devez pas vous encombrer de réflexions inutiles dans le combat que vous voulez mener."_

Buffy soupira. Elle s'était promis de trouver des réponses et de ne plus se voiler la face mais elle n'avait pas prévu de le faire si rapidement ni devant ce moine qui semblait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Néanmoins, forte de sa résolution, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

_- C'est que... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher_, murmura-t-elle.

_- Ecoutez votre esprit. Que veut-il à cet instant?"_

Buffy prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

" _Il veut... la paix. Il veut mener à bien ma mission. Il veut protéger ma famille et mes amis mais..."_

La Tueuse se tût et secoua la tête.

"_La méditation vous aidera à vous débarrasser des obstacles sur la route de votre esprit. Fermez les yeux..."_

Hésitante, la jeune femme finit par suivre les conseils du moine et inspira profondément tout en fermant les yeux. Elle tenta de faire le vide et repoussa toute idée qui tentait d'assaillir son esprit. Cependant, après de longues minutes de combat intérieur, la Tueuse soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

" _Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer_, expliqua-t-elle en guise d'excuse. _J'ai besoin de réponses concrètes. J'ai besoin du livre…_

_- Le livre orientera votre combat dans la bonne direction mais ne vous assurera pas la victoire..._

_- Mais il le faut!_ s'exclama la Tueuse. _J'ai besoin de ce livre, c'est notre seule chance de comprendre ce qu'il se passe! »_

L'homme lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

"_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vos forces vitale et guerrière se trouvent diminuées. Ce n'est pas dû à la transmission de vos pouvoirs aux autres guerrières. Cela ne concerne que vous. Votre mission. »_

La Tueuse le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes. Son visage serein ne lui renvoyait aucun jugement ou aucune demande de justification face à cette constatation pourtant singulière. Elle sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_- Je ne veux plus être l'Elue_ », souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible au milieu du vent.

Le moine se mit doucement à rire et Buffy lui jeta un regard confus.

"_Ce n'est pas drôle_, reprit-elle avec un sourire triste. _Si vous saviez à quel point tout le monde compte sur moi..._

_- Quel véritable guerrier ne s'est un jour rebellé contre sa destinée? Le poids du monde est bien lourd pour de si frêles épaules humaines mais c'est également pour cette raison que ces êtres d'exception combattent l'impossible._

_- Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas fait suffisamment de fois?_ s'enquit-elle avec amertume.

_- Le nombre d'épreuves est égal à ce que vous pouvez endurer. Si vous avez été choisie parmi toutes, c'est parce que vous pouviez le supporter._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais la plus forte?"_

Le moine secoua la tête.

"_Quel serait l'intérêt d'un guerrier à la force incommensurable s'il ne peut soutenir les épreuves d'une vie humaine sans perdre l'esprit?_

_- Je me demande si j'ai eu cette force un jour..._

_- Peut-être ne l'éprouvez-vous plus mais elle ne peut avoir disparu."_

Buffy soupira. Cette conversation l'éclairait et la plongeait dans de nouvelles interrogations à la fois.

"_J'ai... expérimenté une sensation bizarre depuis plusieurs semaines_, lui confia-t-elle alors. _Il arrive que je ressente une grande impuissance à un moment donné puis cette sensation disparaît et je me sens apaisée à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé cela auparavant..._

_- Je ne pourrais vous répondre précisément sur la cause de ce phénomène_, fit le moine en secouant la tête_. Quoiqu'il en soit, votre esprit semble être en proie à l'agitation. Ecoutez-le. Il veut vous dire quelque chose._

_- Mais... et s'il me disait de ne plus être la guerrière que vous décrivez? _

_- Un guerrier naît et meurt avec cette force. Elle ne le quitte jamais. Il vous faut trouver un moyen de la réintroduire dans votre vie."_

Buffy demeura silencieuse quelques instants. Elle avait formulé son angoisse devant cet inconnu qui lui inspirait néanmoins confiance et l'homme n'avait pas paru en saisir la gravité. Ou peut-être n'était-elle pas si importante qu'elle le croyait, raisonna-t-elle. Cependant, elle se sentait être sur la bonne voie, celle qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa force ou au moins de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait perdue.

"_Savez-vous où est le livre?_ demanda-t-elle enfin.

_- Il est dans la grotte Shentai à mi-chemin du Mont. Vous pouvez y accéder par le flanc ouest sans vous faire remarquer par les gardes. Il vous suffira de vous abriter derrière les immenses rochers qui jonchent notre montagne depuis le village. Cependant, des créatures gardent précieusement le livre et il vous faudra les détruire pour y accéder._

_- Combien sont-ils?_

_- Une trentaine peut-être. Il s'agit aussi bien de démons que de vampires ou d'êtres venus d'autres mondes._

_- D'autres mondes? »_ s'étonna la Tueuse.

Le moine hocha la tête.

"_Depuis le partage de votre pouvoir, l'équilibre est bouleversé…_

_- L'équilibre? Le livre aussi traite de l'équilibre… Nous irons chercher le livre dès demain ! »_ décida-t-elle ensuite en se relevant.

Le moine se contenta d'acquiescer et referma les yeux tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Spike sur le parvis de l'hôtel occupé à fumer sa cigarette le soir même, Buffy se força à ne pas se ruer vers l'escalier et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle lui devait une explication et surtout, elle devait l'informer de ce que le moine lui avait appris et de son intention de récupérer le livre le lendemain grâce au passage qu'il lui avait indiqué.

_« Le moine connait un chemin qui nous permettra d'accéder à la grotte et au livre dès demain _», lança-t-elle en guise de salut.

Le vampire souffla la fumée qu'il avait inspirée, la regardant se diluer dans l'air chaud de la nuit. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la Tueuse avait repris la parole.

«_ Je ne voulais pas te parler comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, je suis désolée_, avoua la jeune femme en grimaçant. _J'ai simplement été surprise par cette…annonce._ »

Spike hocha la tête et aspira une autre bouffée tandis que la jeune femme poursuivait.

_« Je fais totalement confiance à Willow et si elle pense qu'il n'y a pas de risque, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas. J'aurais seulement souhaité que vous m'en parliez avant…_

_- Willow voulait t'en parler mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ta réaction alors j'ai préféré différer jusqu'à maintenant_, lui expliqua le vampire.

_- Tu avais raison de douter de ma réaction_ », fit la jeune femme avec un sourire tout en prenant place à côté de lui.

Elle contempla le ciel étoilé quelques instants.

« _Une trentaine de démons nous attendra probablement demain. Il faudra être prêt._

_- Je le suis toujours._ »

Buffy resta quelques instants encore à profiter de la douceur avant de se diriger vers la porte. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle se tourna vers le vampire.

« _Bonne nuit, Spike_. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la Tueuse se prépara rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa boîte mail avant de partir. A sa plus grande joie, un petit mot de sa sœur l'y attendait.

_« Salut Buffy, j'espère que tu t'éclates en Chine ! En réalité, j'espère que vous faites bien attention et que vous reviendrez vite. Ici tout va bien, seulement quelques attaques que l'on a pu facilement maitriser jusqu'ici. Alex n'arrête pas de se plaindre de ton absence, je crois qu'il essaye de nous rendre jaloux ! Giles te fait dire de ne pas conserver le livre à la lumière lorsque tu l'auras récupéré et Willow aimerait que tu lui rapportes quelques ingrédients si tu as le temps. Elle te donnera bientôt une liste. Donnez-nous vite de vos nouvelles, je t'aime. Dawn. »_

Rassurée de savoir sa sœur et ses amis en bonne santé, Buffy s'empressa d'aller frapper à la porte de Spike puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la grotte.

Ils repèrent facilement les énormes rochers dont le moine leur avait parlé et contournèrent ainsi la vigilance des gardes qui restait fixée sur le monumental escalier. La Tueuse n'avait pas pu emmener de poignards ou d'armes de défense plus visibles en avion et avait opté pour un simple pieu dissimulé dans ses affaires qui avait franchi la douane sans encombre.

Spike et elle pénétrèrent ensuite prudemment dans la grotte. Tandis que leurs yeux s'accoutumaient à l'obscurité, Buffy fit un signe de tête au vampire pour lui indiquer son prochain mouvement. Ce dernier acquiesça et ils se déplacèrent tous deux silencieusement vers le fond de l'excavation.

Quelques instants plus tard, au détour d'un couloir, plusieurs démons de toute taille repérèrent leur présence et le combat s'engagea. Buffy évita aisément plusieurs attaques et se débarrassa d'eux en quelques gestes. De son côté, le vampire lui sembla également en bonne posture.

Le nombre de démons autour d'eux s'accrût cependant brusquement et la jeune femme dû redoubler de concentration. Une première attaque la jeta à terre et elle n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le sol pour éviter le prochain coup. Après s'être remise sur ses pieds, elle envoya le démon s'écraser sur le mur mais se fit surprendre par un autre de ses congénères qui lui décocha un coup de poing monumental. Sonnée, Buffy tenta de retrouver son pieu qui lui avait glissé des mains lorsque Spike écrasa son pied sur le dos d'un démon qui menaçait de la lacérer avec ses griffes. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever tandis que la Tueuse reprenait son souffle et le remerciait d'un regard.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de combat, les deux guerriers constatèrent avec soulagement qu'ils devaient avoir tué tous les démons de la grotte. Plus un bruit ne leur parvenait à présent.

_« Le moine m'avait parlé d'une trentaine de démons… je pense que le compte est bon_, constata la Tueuse qui reprenait son souffle tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux corps amoncelés tout autour d'eux.

_- C'est trop facile_, remarqua le vampire qui réajustait son manteau d'un air méfiant.

_- On ne va pas s'en plaindre !_ » rétorqua Buffy qui s'engageait déjà vers le fond de l'antre.

Après une minute de marche, ils entrevirent une faible lueur. Alors qu'elle s'approchait prudemment, la Tueuse distingua un autel sur lequel reposait un immense livre d'apparence très ancienne. Il était entouré de petites bougies et semblait attendre sagement son nouveau propriétaire.

« _Le voilà !_ s'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravi.

_- Il y a peut-être d'autres démons…,_ grogna Spike en regardant attentivement autour de lui.

_- Mais non ! Le moine a dit une trentaine de démons et tout est silencieux maintenant. Allez, on y va. Je vais le chercher et on s'en va !_ »

Spike n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. La jeune femme s'était élancée vers l'autel et l'atteignait presque lorsqu'un grognement sourd ébranla la grotte. En une fraction de seconde, il repéra son ennemi, un démon de plus de cinq mètres de haut particulièrement énervé. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il vit la Tueuse être propulsée dans les airs puis s'écraser sur le sol dur. Il se jeta alors sur la bête et tenta de la faire reculer mais se fit facilement éjecté. Il se releva aussitôt tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Buffy qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Alors qu'il engageait à nouveau le combat, un rire guttural sortit du monstre.

« _Est-ce tout ce que le gardien du livre à trouver à m'envoyer ?_ » ricana-t-il d'une voix de centaure.

Le vampire ne se laissa pas distraire et envoya quelques coups bien placés à son adversaire tandis qu'il évitait les siens. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière avant de tenter de saisir le vampire pour mieux le briser mais sa stature imposante le ralentissait considérablement et il ne cessait de lui échapper. Enfin, il réussit à l'atteindre et l'envoya rouler sur le sol à plusieurs mètres.

Alors qu'il se redressait à nouveau, Spike aperçut la Tueuse qui s'était relevée et avançait vers le livre. Malheureusement, la bête semblait également l'avoir repérée et se prépara à l'arrêter. Horrifié, le vampire vit le monstre s'emparer d'un immense bloc de pierre et le lancer de toutes ses forces en direction de la jeune femme inconsciente du danger. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se jeta devant la Tueuse avant que le rocher n'atteigne sa cible.

* * *

"_Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'un démon de cinq mètres gardait le livre!_ » tonna la Tueuse lorsqu'elle aperçut le moine au fond du temple.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et la regarda avancer vers lui, visiblement non affecté par le ton véhément de la jeune femme.

"_Vous auriez pu nous prévenir!_ s'indigna-t-elle à nouveau.

_- Je n'avais pas de notion particulière concernant ce démon._

_- Mais vous êtes sensé connaître cette montagne et ses occupants! Vous saviez qu'une trentaine de démons nous attendraient là-bas! Maintenant ils savent que nous sommes là!_"

La jeune femme semblait hors d'elle et ne se préoccupait visiblement pas d'être dans un lieu sacré et de recueillement.

"_Et vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez le gardien de ce livre avant que les démons ne le volent! Si vous m'aviez dit ce qu'il contient, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de risquer ma vie pour aller le chercher!"_ s'énerva-t-elle encore.

_- Vous n'auriez pas eu l'utilité de cette information_, lui répondit le moine tout en continuant à ordonner l'autel de son temple.

_- Bien sûr que si!_ s'écria la jeune femme qui le suivait. _Si vous connaissez ce qu'il contient, vous pouviez simplement me le dire hier lorsque je vous ai vu et je n'aurais pas pris de risque inutile!_

_- Vous n'étiez pas prête à entendre ce qu'il contient._

_- Quoi? _hurla-t-elle_. Mais vous ne savez pas si je suis prête ou non et ça ne vous regarde pas! Qui êtes-vous pour me donner des leçons ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que Spike..."._

Buffy secoua la tête. Ses émotions dépassaient sa pensée et elle ne souhaitait pas les exposer devant le moine.

_« Avez-vous le livre ? »_ lui demanda-t-il tout en allumant une bougie d'encens.

La Tueuse plissa les yeux. Le moine n'avait-il pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ?

_« Je n'ai pas ce livre et lorsque je l'aurais, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le rendre ! »_

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortit en trombe du temple dont elle claqua la porte avec force derrière elle.

Elle continua sa marche à vive allure pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que sa colère perde de son intensité et que son esprit s'apaise un peu. A ce moment-là seulement, elle stoppa sa course sous le soleil déclinant et souffla longuement dans le but d'évacuer sa rage et sa frustration.

Ce stupide moine s'était moqué d'elle en lui cachant des éléments essentiels et Buffy ressentait cette trahison plus intensément qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Tout était clair à présent : il s'était simplement servi d'elle pour récupérer son livre en lui distillant les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait cru pendant un instant que cet homme pourrait la guider dans le méandre de ses états d'âme de tueuse et la déception n'en était que plus vive. Ne pourrait-elle jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un au point de pouvoir se livrer sans retenue ? Ne le méritait-elle pas ?

Les évènements de la veille refluaient maintenant en elle et Buffy repensa avec amertume aux erreurs impardonnables qu'elle avait commise tout au long de son périple avec le vampire. Tout d'abord, elle avait écouté sans méfiance un parfait inconnu qui avait pu la manipuler à sa guise. Ensuite, elle ne s'était pas montrée digne de son habileté au combat et s'était plusieurs fois retrouvée au sol suite à de mauvaises évaluations des techniques de ses ennemis. Et enfin, elle s'était pratiquement jetée dans un piège mortel sans s'en rendre compte. Si Spike n'avait pas été là, nul doute qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde ce soir…

Elle songea ensuite à la frayeur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait vu le vampire inconscient effondré sur le sol, les vêtements déchirés et le visage maculé de sang. Dieu seul savait comment elle avait réussi à le traîner hors de la grotte tout en tentant de repousser le monstre. Mais alors qu'elle s'était sentie enfin en sécurité à l'extérieur, elle avait remarqué avec horreur une odeur de peau brulée lui donner la nausée. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que la bague de Willow s'était brisée sous le choc et que le vampire était de nouveau vulnérable aux rayons du soleil.

A ce souvenir, son cœur se serra à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle était enfin parvenue à l'hôtel et qu'elle avait retiré le manteau qui avait quelque peu protégé le vampire, elle l'avait découvert plus blafard que jamais. Ses coupures se mêlaient au sang et à la chair brûlée au niveau de son visage et de ses bras. La jeune femme se souvint ensuite s'être ruée dans les escaliers afin de demander de l'aide à la femme de l'accueil qui était absente lorsqu'elle était entrée. Buffy se remémora également son impuissance et son inutilité alors que la femme s'occupait du vampire et qu'elle tournait en rond dans la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle réentendait les cris de Spike lorsqu'elle avait appliqué de l'alcool sur ses brûlures et qu'elle avait été obligé de le maintenir de force sur son lit pendant que la femme terminait de le soigner.

* * *

Elle était restée tout le reste de la journée à son chevet et avait tenté d'apaiser ses souffrances avec quelques linges d'eau froide. Le vampire avait repris conscience dans la soirée. Bien que très affaibli, il avait pu articuler quelques mots puis s'était endormi. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, la Tueuse avait veillé jusqu'au petit matin avant de s'endormir à son tour sur sa chaise, écrasée par le poids des émotions et la fatigue. A son réveil, Spike était assis sur son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre assombrie. Son visage était tuméfié et de nombreuses traces de brûlure parsemaient tous les endroits de son corps que le soleil avait réussi à atteindre.

_« Comment te sens-tu ?_ » lui avait demandé Buffy.

Il avait tenté d'esquisser un sourire mais la douleur avait été la plus forte.

_« Tu devrais te reposer…_ »

Tandis qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller, il l'avait interrogée.

_« Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Tu t'es jeté entre moi et cette énorme pierre… C'est un miracle que tu sois encore ici_ », avait répondu la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses mains et elle avait deviné sa prochaine question.

« _La bague s'est brisée sous le choc. Je t'ai emmené le plus vite possible à l'abri…_

_- Le livre ?_ » avait-il encore demandé.

Buffy avait secoué la tête et tiré plus étroitement les rideaux de la chambre.

* * *

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur la dernière marche du grand escalier. Elle s'était finalement résignée à sortir prendre l'air après plusieurs autres heures de surveillance de l'état de santé du vampire. Très vite, la sensation d'engourdissement qu'elle avait ressenti toute la journée s'était diluée pour se muer en colère. Elle s'était alors précipitée vers le responsable tout désigné de cet échec cuisant : le moine.

Buffy contempla le dédale qui s'élançait vers le vide. Les gens qui l'entouraient finissaient toujours par en payer le prix. Comme une punition pour avoir tenté de l'aider. Angel avait perdu son âme, Willow l'amour de sa vie, Alex son œil, sans compter Dawn et Giles qui avaient failli perdre la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Et Spike… Que n'avait-il perdu pour elle ? Sa volonté, sa réputation, sa vie d'avant et même sa dignité quelquefois.

Buffy enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Sa mission était de protéger les autres et il n'était pas question que les rôles s'inversent. Elle s'y refusait de toutes ses forces. Même si elle se sentait de plus en plus impuissante, de moins en moins adroite, et de plus en plus vulnérable à chaque combat. Le moine avait raison, songea-t-elle soudain. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre ce que le livre contenait car elle n'était plus digne de sa mission.


	17. Dans les ténèbres

**Chapitre 17**

**Dans les ténèbres**

**Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre et je suis peut-être un peu en retard par rapport à mon délai, je m'en excuse ! La bonne nouvelle est que j'ai déjà écrit une partie du chapitre suivant et que vous l'aurez vraisemblablement plus tôt que d'habitude ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Réponses aux deux reviews anonymes que je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement pour leurs commentaires réguliers qui m'incitent à continuer.**_

_**Arweenrose : Je suis contente que tu t'inquiètes pour Buffy car mon but est de la tirer vers le fond pour l'instant et cela prouve que ça marche au moins un peu ! Je suis aussi comblée que tu apprécies ma retranscription de Spike car j'essaye d'y faire attention pour ne pas décevoir les fans dans ton genre qui le connaissent parfaitement ! A très vite.**_

_**Stephanie : Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies toujours, j'attends ton avis pour la suite ! A bientôt.**_

* * *

« Je voudrais que l'anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi. Que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé.  
- Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que vous avez à décidez c'est quoi faire du temps qui nous est imparti. »

_Le seigneur des anneaux : la communauté de l'anneau__, _Frodon et Gandhalf.

* * *

Buffy releva la tête au son des feux d'artifices multicolores qui embrasaient le ciel de la nuit noire. Elle réalisa alors que le soir du nouvel an était arrivé. Un peu plus loin, sur la place du village sacré, une foule compacte de touristes et d'habitants commençaient à profiter des festivités. La jeune femme décida alors de se mêler à la foule dans l'espoir de se faire envahir par l'atmosphère de liesse et de joie dont elle manquait cruellement.

Tandis qu'elle déambulait lentement au milieu des étals de nourriture et d'objets sacrés sortis pour l'occasion, la Tueuse remarqua le défilé d'un dragon au milieu des rires. Sa gueule béante aurait pu effrayée les enfants mais ceux-ci couraient tout autour en lui lançant des confettis. Buffy l'observa plus attentivement. Peint en rouge et or, il était supporté par une dizaine d'hommes qui se mouvaient avec grâce pour le faire onduler malgré le manque de visibilité qu'ils devaient avoir sous le poids du tissu. La musique traditionnelle donnait à ce spectacle une sensation de dépaysement total et Buffy se sentit plus seule encore au milieu de ces gens émerveillés qui partageaient leurs impressions avec leur famille et les êtres qu'ils aimaient.

Malgré la tiédeur de la nuit, elle frissonna. Ses amis lui manquaient. Dawn lui manquait. Elle continua à circuler lentement au milieu de la place mais elle réalisa bien vite que même ce spectacle aux allures de conte ne parvenait pas à la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se dirigea alors à nouveau vers le grand escalier pour redescendre vers le village. Elle n'avait décidément pas le cœur à la fête ce soir.

* * *

Spike avait somnolé une partie de la journée. Il se sentait mieux mais avait besoin de se reposer fréquemment. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé vers 17h, il avait immédiatement constaté qu'il était seul, la chaise non loin de son lit où la Tueuse l'avait veillé étant vide. Il s'était levé en grimaçant. Ses brûlures étaient toujours douloureuses mais ses muscles le faisaient beaucoup moins souffrir.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, il observa son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Les contusions semblaient moins apparentes mais son visage restait marqué par l'épreuve qu'il avait traversée.

Après avoir prit une douche et bu une petite poche de sang, il avait été frappé à la porte de la Tueuse mais celle-ci était demeurée close. Il était donc retourné dans sa chambre et avait décidé de s'octroyer quelques heures de repos supplémentaire. Malheureusement, le bruit des festivités naissantes l'en avait empêché. Il avait tout de même éteint la lumière et s'était résigné à allumer la télévision depuis son lit en espérant découvrir un programme qui lui permettrait d'oublier le vacarme de l'extérieur.

Alors qu'il faisait défiler toutes les chaînes pour la dixième fois de la soirée afin d'en trouver une où le mandarin ne serait pas la langue de référence, quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte. La fête battait maintenant son plein au dehors et il se demanda tout d'abord s'il avait bien entendu. Après quelques secondes, les coups recommencèrent.

« _J'arrive !_ grogna-t-il en éteignant la télévision.

_- Spike ? Tu es là ?_ »

Il reconnut immédiatement sa voix et se releva lentement afin de lui ouvrir la porte.

« _Buffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…_ ».

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit tandis qu'il remarquait ses yeux éteints et rougis par les larmes qui avaient laissé des sillons sur la peau blanche de ses joues.

« _Il est arrivé quelque chose à Dawn ?_ » s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête et Spike sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine. Perdre Dawn était la pire chose qui puisse arriver à la Tueuse. Le vampire remarqua alors ses vêtements abîmés et les égratignures qui ornaient ses bras nus.

« _Tu t'es faite attaquée ?_ »

La jeune femme hocha la tête cette fois de manière positive et de nouvelles larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux. Le vampire avança d'un pas et scruta attentivement le couloir illuminé de chaque côté pour s'assurer que ses agresseurs n'étaient plus là. Une fois certain qu'ils étaient seuls, il fit entrer Buffy et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il ne songea pas à rallumer la lumière, la pièce baignant dans une pénombre trouée par les éclats de lumière des feux d'artifice à intervalles réguliers. Cette obscurité convenait très bien à la jeune femme qui se sentait ainsi un peu protégée.

« _Que s'est-il passé ? _» s'enquit le vampire.

Pour toute réponse, la Tueuse se mit à trembler tandis qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Spike se précipita vers elle et la saisit par les épaules, inquiet. Il chercha des yeux une éventuelle blessure mais ne décela rien. Il reporta ensuite son regard vers le sien et son inquiétude s'amplifia. La Tueuse semblait en état de choc et ne bougeait pas.

« Buffy _! Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! _répéta-t-il plus fermement qui ne l'aurait voulu.

_- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi_ », souffla-t-elle enfin.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_- Je suis désolée_, reprit la Tueuse en réalisant que Spike était celui qui avait frôlé la mort quelques heures auparavant. _Je_ _ne savais pas où aller et…_

_- Buffy, s'il te plait, _la coupa Spike en évacuant ses réticences d'un geste de la main_. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a_. »

Le vampire sentait la panique menacer de l'envahir devant la détresse que lui renvoyait la Tueuse et il resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules pour appuyer ses paroles.

« _Je redescendais vers l'hôtel et ils me sont tombés dessus… Je ne les avais même pas remarqués, _commença-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

_- Des démons ?_ l'interrompit le vampire.

La Tueuse secoua la tête et son tremblement reprit.

« _Ce n'était que des humains mais je n'ai pas pu me défendre_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_- Ils t'ont peut-être jeté un sort_, suggéra Spike. _Les livres de magie sont très accessibles maintenant…_

_- Non_, affirma la jeune femme d'une voix lasse. _Ils étaient juste… quatre hommes et probablement saouls, et je n'ai rien pu faire… Ils ont essayé de…de…_ ».

A ces derniers mots, Spike retira ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme comme s'il avait été brûlé à nouveau. La Tueuse n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Il avait parfaitement compris.

_« Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas réussi_, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

_- Ils n'ont pas réussi_, souffla la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me défendre_, ajouta-t-elle en sentant sa voix trembler. _Je suis la Tueuse… Pourquoi je n'ai pas su me battre ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive ?_ »

Buffy enfouit alors sa tête dans ses mains et laissa éclater ses larmes tandis que le vampire sentait la rage prendre le dessus.

« _Où sont-ils ?_ » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde après quelques instants.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

« _Ce ne sont que des humains, Spike_, lui rappela-t-elle en soupirant. _Nous ne faisons pas justice nous-mêmes... _»

Le vampire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il eut le désir irrépressible de les traquer un par un avant de leur faire connaitre les pires tortures qu'il connaissait.

« _Que des humains ?_ s'écria-t-il. _Ce ne sont pas des hommes ! Seuls des monstres peuvent…_ »

Sa voix se brisa et il se retourna vers la fenêtre dans une tentative d'échapper à la vue de la jeune femme, les images de ses propres actes passés lui sautant au visage. Un long silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa prendre la parole.

_« Ce n'était pas la même chose pour toi_ », murmura enfin la Tueuse après plusieurs minutes tandis qu'elle reprenait le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Spike secoua la tête sans même se retourner. C'était exactement la même chose, et il le savait.

« _Spike… j'ai seulement envie de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive_, reprit Buffy après quelques autres instants de silence. _Tu avais raison lorsque… lorsque tu m'as dit que je n'allais pas bien. Cela fait quelques temps déjà et je ne peux plus le nier avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé…_ »

Le vampire se figea. Il était surpris de constater que ce n'était pas tant son agression mais bien son incapacité à se battre qui la préoccupait le plus à cet instant. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Finalement, il mit de côté son désir de vengeance ainsi que sa propre culpabilité pour se concentrer sur ce qui rongeait la Tueuse.

« _Depuis quand est-ce que tu as remarqué que tu ne pouvais plus te battre ?_ » lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle au bord du lit.

Buffy bougea, mal à l'aise. C'était le moment de se confier et de partager son angoisse de ces dernières semaines. Son premier réflexe fut de songer à repousser la question du vampire. Il était si facile de se lever, de pousser la porte et de garder à distance ce qui la rongeait. Néanmoins, elle était là. Elle n'avait pas hésité à venir trouver refuge ici lorsqu'elle avait compris ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper. Au milieu de la peur qui avait lentement reflué et la détresse qui s'était distillée en elle par tous les pores de sa peau, la Tueuse s'était simplement focalisée sur l'idée de rejoindre l'hôtel tout en sachant qu'elle serait en sécurité auprès de Spike. Peut-être serait-elle à nouveau en train de contempler le vide depuis le banc avec cette fois-ci l'envie de s'y plonger définitivement sans sa présence, réalisa Buffy en frissonnant.

Malgré ce constat, elle était presque étonnée de se retrouver ici, dans sa chambre. Ne ferait-elle pas mieux de parler à Willow et Alex, ou même à Dawn ou Giles ? Etait-ce seulement parce qu'il était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait à des milliers de kilomètres de distance ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il avait déjà su trouver les mots pour la réconforter et que son inconscient cherchait à lui faire retrouver cette sensation?

Buffy attrapa un mouchoir non loin du lit. Elle se tamponna les yeux pour se donner encore quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle avisa soudain que si quelqu'un pouvait connaitre les états d'âme d'une Tueuse, c'était bien lui qui en avait connu plusieurs.

« _Je crois que ça a commencé peu après qu'on ait découvert cette nouvelle menace_, répondit-elle doucement. _J'ai d'abord cru que j'étais fatiguée ou que j'étais malade. Mais ça c'est reproduit et… ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences lourdes_, continua-t-elle en repensant au démon dont Angel l'avait sauvée et aux blessures que Spike portaient encore.

_- Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant ?_

_- Non… _

_- Ca arrive à chaque fois que tu dois te battre ?_ s'enquit le vampire avec perplexité.

_- Non, ça peut arriver n'importe quand. Mais si je dois me défendre à ce moment-là, je suis comme…paralysée_, expliqua la jeune femme, toujours mal à l'aise. _Tu te rappelles lorsqu'on s'est disputé après que je sois allée visiter le temple? _»

Spike hocha affirmativement la tête.

« _Ca venait juste de m'arriver_, fit-elle en baissant la tête_. Je me suis sentie… vraiment impuissante puis la sensation est partie et je me sentais très bien… _

_- Est-ce que tu es sûre que ce n'est pas lié à un sort qu'on t'aurait jeté ? _

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un sort…_

_- Tu as demandé à Willow de vérifier ?_ »

La Tueuse se leva et fit quelques pas.

« _Je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé aux autres. Je voulais résoudre ce problème moi-même, avoua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. J'imagine… que ce n'est pas un succès…_ »

Le vampire ne put qu'acquiescer en silence.

« _Tu en as parlé au moine ? Que t'a dit-il?_ reprit-il pour changer de sujet.

_- Pas grand-chose_, soupira Buffy en attrapant un petit vase posé sur l'étagère de la chambre pour occuper ses mains. _Que je dois retrouver ma force, que je n'ai pas le choix, que c'est le destin,..._ »

A ces mots, elle reposa le vase et se retourna vers Spike.

« _En réalité, j'ai cru que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour m'aider à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas mais je n'ai pas réussi…_

_- Est-ce qu'il a une théorie sur ton état ?_ l'interrogea Spike tandis que son propre esprit émettait mille hypothèses.

_- Il… pense que cela vient de moi. C'est pourquoi je pense que ça n'a pas de rapport avec la magie,_ souffla la Tueuse en se tordant inconsciemment les mains.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Est-ce qu'il a raison ?_ »

Buffy releva la tête vers le vampire et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Finalement, elle s'appuya sur le mur qui faisait face au lit sur lequel Spike était toujours assis.

« _Il a sûrement raison_, murmura-t-elle presqu'imperceptiblement. _J'ai… perdu la flamme_. »

Spike fronça les sourcils.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Je veux dire que je n'ai plus envie de combattre_, _Spike. Plus envie du tout_, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux comme si les mots ne venaient pas d'elle.

_- Et le moine pense que ça a un rapport ? _

_- Oui. Il pense que mon esprit veut me faire comprendre quelque chose et qu'il agit sur mon corps pour me le montrer._ »

Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux, Spike pour assimiler ce que la Tueuse venait de lui apprendre, Buffy pour prendre conscience de ce que ses paroles impliquaient. Elle se sentait terriblement lasse. Lasse de se poser des questions et lasse de devoir sauver les autres avant de se sauver elle-même.

« _Je n'y arriverai pas cette fois-ci_, ajouta alors la Tueuse en secouant la tête. _Je sais que je ne pourrai pas… » _

Le vampire releva les yeux vers la silhouette de Buffy toujours appuyée contre le mur face à lui et obscurcie par la nuit. Il distinguait tout de même son visage encore rougit par les larmes et son regard absent trahissait l'étendue de sa souffrance qu'elle essayait en vain de comprendre et de maîtriser. Il se remémora son étrange comportement, son inattention, son détachement forcé et son inhabituel manque de prudence qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie depuis le début de leur voyage. Il se leva à son tour mais n'osa pas se rapprocher d'elle.

« _Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une solution. Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave…_

_- Bien sûr que c'est grave, Spike,_ le coupa-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. _Tu as frôlé la mort par ma faute,_ lui rappela-t-elle avec tristesse. _Je ne suis plus efficace… Je suis tétanisée par la peur et l'angoisse à chaque seconde. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma vie. Et c'est sûrement un signe…_

_- Un signe de quoi ?_ s'enquit le vampire avec méfiance.

_- Que j'ai fait mon temps. Qu'il faut que j'arrête de croire que je peux réussir avant que l'un de vous ne se fasse tuer… _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?_

_- Je crois… je crois que je vais rentrer_, murmura Buffy tout en relevant les yeux vers celui qui partageait maintenant son secret.

_- Rentrer ?_ répéta le vampire avec incompréhension.

_- Chez moi,_ précisa la jeune femme.

_- Mais nous n'avons pas encore le livre_, lui rappela-t-il.

_- Je suis désolée_, murmura la Tueuse. _Il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vous aider cette fois-ci…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ s'étonna Spike, de plus en plus inquiet par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. _Ca ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre !_ »

Buffy faisait à présent les cents pas dans la petite chambre en imaginant la meilleure manière de présenter son retour à ses amis.

_« J'expliquerai tout à Willow, Dawn et Alex. Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront. Giles sera un peu fâché mais je pourrais appeler Faith ou Kennedy. Et il y a plein d'autres tueuses qui…_

_- Buffy !_ s'écria soudain le vampire tandis qu'il la saisissait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée par les épaules pour mieux la sortir du mirage qu'elle fabriquait sous ses yeux. _Buffy, c'est toi la Tueuse ! C'est à toi de…_

_- Pas cette fois, Spike. Pas cette fois... _»

Elle se dégagea doucement de son emprise.

« _J'ai cru que ce moine pourrait m'aider, qu'il pourrait me guider mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et c'est ma faute..._ »

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.

_« Je suis désolée, Spike. Mais j'abandonne_. »

* * *

Le vampire était sortit peu après sa conversation avec la Tueuse. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à la suivre dans sa chambre et à la convaincre coûte que coûte de rester. Il était le premier à trouver sa demande légitime, mais il savait aussi qu'elle était impossible. Les puissances mystiques à l'origine des Tueuses, le destin et même le cours de la vie étaient quelque chose de bien trop puissant et immuable pour être contesté par qui ce soit, même la plus grande des sorcières, songea-t-il tout en pensant à Willow.

Spike se sentait dépassé et inquiet. La résignation, jamais il ne l'avait vue dans son regard. Elle avait été abattue, déprimée, révoltée, retranchée en elle-même pour mieux oublier sa vie, mais jamais elle n'avait abandonné jusqu'ici. Elle avait menacé de le faire à plusieurs reprises mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé la voir renoncer à ce qu'elle était. Spike avait en effet rapidement compris qu'au-delà de ses crises pendant lesquelles elle se sentait désarmée, elle rejetait en réalité sa mission. Elle voulait vraisemblablement défaire et détruire tout ce qui lui rappelait la Tueuse en elle. Pour atteindre son objectif, il semblait que son esprit affaiblisse son corps, comme pour mieux lui prouver qu'elle ne pouvait plus remplir son rôle.

Le vampire jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à son environnement. Il était arrivé devant le temple principal après avoir traversé la foule toute occupée à célébrer la nouvelle année. La porte était ouverte en ce jour de fête mais il décida de franchir la petite grille qui entourait le jardin zen et s'approcha d'un pas vif d'un moine qui semblait méditer même à cette heure tardive près de la fontaine. Il reconnut ensuite l'homme auquel Buffy avait parlé le jour de leur arrivée.

"_Il faut qu'on parle_", commença-t-il en guise de préambule.

Le moine ouvrit lentement les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur avec attention. Son aura particulière ne lui était pas inconnue mais le déconcertait dans ce lieu.

"_Comment savez-vous que je détiens les réponses à vos questions?_ lui demanda-t-il en se levant doucement.

- _Buffy, enfin la Tueuse. Je sais qu'elle est venue vous voir._

_- La guerrière aux cheveux blonds. Oui, elle m'a fait l'honneur de sa visite..._

_- Elle ne va pas bien,_ le coupa le vampire. _Pourtant, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait pouvoir trouver une solution ici. Vous pouvez certainement l'aider._"

Le moine secoua la tête.

"Votre _guerrière ne peut être aidée par nous autres humains ou créatures de la nuit,_ répondit-il en soutenant le regard de Spike qui fronça les sourcils à cette évocation.

- _Pourquoi?_ lança celui-ci après quelques secondes.

- _Parce qu'il s'agit d'obstacles qu'elle a elle-même créée._

_- Comment a-t-elle fait ça? Elle s'est jetée un sort sans s'en rendre compte?_ le questionna Spike.

- _Non, il s'agit probablement d'obstacles psychiques liés à son statut de guerrière qu'elle tente de rejeter_, affirma l'homme. _Mais elle ne pourra s'en défaire car cela fait partie de sa vie et le sera toujours_. »

Le vampire soupira et sentit l'impatience le gagner. Il se résolut tout de même à laisser quelques minutes supplémentaires au moine pour qu'il puisse développer son raisonnement.

"_Cette jeune femme a été investi de puissances qui nous dépasse tous,_ reprit le moine. _Elle a choisi de le partager avec ceux qui n'ont pas été désignés mais elle reste l'essence de cette force. Si elle refuse le combat, les autres ne pourront que tenter de se débattre._"

- _Et vous ne pouvez rien faire?_ lui lança soudain le vampire en donnant libre cours à sa colère. _Rien faire pour la soulager après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour sauver votre monde!_

_- Si un guerrier refuse le combat, il cède la place à un autre. C'est la loi de la nature_", répondit tranquillement le moine.

Spike fixa intensément l'homme en face de lui.

"_Il y a donc une solution?_ » s'enquit-il avec espoir.

Le moine hocha affirmativement la tête.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ demanda avidement le vampire. _Comment un guerrier laisse-t-il sa place au suivant?_

_- Il meurt."_

* * *

Spike resta interdit quelques secondes par cette révélation stupide. Il connaissait cette transmission par la mort d'une tueuse à l'autre mais il n'y avait même pas pensé un instant et avait voulu entendre qu'il existait un espoir pour la guerrière présente.

"_Vous voulez que Buffy meurt pour qu'une autre puisse sauver le monde à sa place?_ répéta le vampire après un moment de silence.

- _Puisque son souhait n'est plus de combattre..._

_-Elle ne veut plus se battre mais elle ne veut pas mourir!_ hurla le vampire. _Elle veut une vie normale! Avec sa sœur et ses amis! Vous savez ce qu'elle a dû faire pour sauver ce misérable monde?_

_- Le savez-vous vous-même?_ lui demanda à son tour le moine d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

- _J'étais là et je la connais_, ricana Spike. _Elle le mérite !_ ajouta-t-il.

- _Il ne vous appartient pas d'en décider, hélas._

_- Alors à qui?_ »

Ses paroles se répercutèrent dans le jardin parmi les arbres et dérangea quelques oiseaux sur leurs branches tandis que de nouveaux feux d'artifice éclataient dans le ciel noir.

« _Que savez-vous des tueuses?_ » lui demanda alors le moine d'un ton égal.

Spike avait envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais il inspira et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de répondre à sa question.

" _Des guerrières. Une élue par génération pour combattre les forces du mal. Un grand pouvoir qu'elles apprennent à maîtriser avec leur observateur._

_- Leur pouvoir,_ reprit le moine. _Comment le qualifieriez-vous?"_

Spike fronça les sourcils puis prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

"_C'est un pouvoir de force physique, de décision. La Tueuse l'utilise selon son caractère._

_- Certes, mais n'y a-t-il pas un point commun à toutes ces jeunes femmes?_

_- Leur mission est primordiale pour elles._

_- C'est exact. Mais cela ne semble plus être le cas pour la guerrière présente. Et il me semble en avoir saisit la cause. C'est parce que ce pouvoir l'éloigne des autres êtres. Votre guerrière ne supporte plus la solitude de sa mission._

_- Mais... elle n'est pas seule!_ s'exclama le vampire. _Elle est entourée d'amis, de sa sœur. Des tas de gens l'apprécient ! C'est la tueuse la plus entourée que j'ai rencontré!_

_- Il semble qu'elle ne le ressente pas de cette manière_, fit le moine en se détournant comme pour mettre un terme à leur entrevue.

- _Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?_ s'enquit encore une fois le vampire.

_- Vous pouvez lui montrer la lumière au bout du chemin mais c'est à elle de le parcourir et de l'accepter. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_ grogna le vampire, de plus en plus agacé par ces paroles mystérieuses.

_- Rien de plus que ce qu'elle ne sait déjà… »_

Spike souffla. Il n'était pas spécialement patient en temps normal et les évènements de la soirée l'avaient rendu à fleur de peau. Il s'était contrôlé pour ne pas écumer la ville à la recherche des agresseurs de la Tueuse mais à cet instant, il avait simplement envie de se défouler. Les bruits de l'extérieur n'avaient pas diminué et rendait la gravité de la situation incongrue au milieu des éclats de rire.

« _Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes !_ fit-il d'un air menaçant. _J'ai besoin de réponses et j'en ai besoin maintenant ! Répondez à cette question : comment puis-je l'aider ? Comment faire pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même ?_ »

Le moine observa quelques secondes de silence.

« _Quel intérêt avez-vous à ce que la Tueuse redevienne celle qu'elle était ? En tant que créature de la nuit, vous devriez vous en réjouir…_

_- C'est une longue histoire_ », marmonna Spike tandis que la lune venait l'éclairer furtivement.

L'homme sembla alors le jauger quelques instants.

_« Tout comme la Tueuse, vous êtes une illustration de l'équilibre des forces dans ce monde. Vous pouvez utiliser ce point commun pour la soutenir dans sa mission si c'est ce que vous désirez réellement…_ »

A ces mots, le moine se détourna de son interlocuteur. Le vampire le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte du temple tandis que ses paroles raisonnaient étrangement en lui.


	18. Promesses

**Chapitre 18**

**Promesses**

**Chers lecteurs, voici la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez et le chapitre, et le délai vraiment réduit depuis le précédent ! Le prochain sera posté d'ici septembre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Stéphanie**__** : Comme d'habitude, merci de me donner ton avis si régulièrement ! Tu as raison, ce moine est très énigmatique car j'aime faire cogiter mes personnages… et mes lecteurs par la même occasion **_

* * *

« Je sais des heures et des lieux où le bonheur peut paraître si amer qu'on lui préfère sa promesse. »  
_Noces__ –__ Albert Camus_

* * *

Spike s'était assit sur un banc à l'écart de la foule joyeuse après avoir quitté le moine. Toute la nuit avait été ponctuée de rires, de feux d'artifice et de cris d'allégresse autour de lui mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention une seconde, bien trop occupé à retourner dans sa tête les paroles du moine pour leur trouver un sens. Il avait également envisagé de dévaler la montagne, de rejoindre la Tueuse et de tenter de la raisonner encore une fois. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? A la vérité, il n'avait pas d'autres arguments que ceux qu'il lui avait déjà donnés.

Le vampire jeta sa cigarette au sol et la regarda s'éteindre définitivement sous le souffle du vent. Il savait que la Tueuse s'était sentie coupée des autres quelquefois par le passé mais il pensait aussi qu'elle avait accepté sa différence et qu'elle n'en souffrait plus. Que n'avait-il pas vu ? Quel élément lui manquait-il? La jeune femme avait eu toutes les réponses possibles sur son statut de Tueuse et si elle ne pouvait s'en accommoder, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il avait voulu rester à l'écart depuis sa résurrection, il avait même tout essayé pour ne pas la rencontrer. A cette époque, il avait décidé de ne plus se mêler de sa vie pour la laisser faire la sienne et par la même occasion sauver le peu de raison qu'il avait encore mais il était impliqué maintenant. En réalité, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être, réalisa-t-il en grognant.

Spike soupira. Il voulait aider Buffy mais lui aussi devait gérer ses propres démons. Il devait tout d'abord se débarrasser de son lien avec la Force qu'il ressentait de plus en plus vivement. Malgré ce que Willow lui avait assuré quant à son impossibilité de le manipuler à nouveau, il s'attendait à découvrir la Tueuse prête à lui enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur à tout moment sans pouvoir se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait. Par-dessus le marché, il devait aussi vivre avec la culpabilité de ses actes passés. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus d'apocalypse à arrêter, il disposait de trop de temps pour réfléchir. Et pour souffrir.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla le voile du jour qui tentait déjà d'effacer les étoiles.

Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'orienter la Tueuse vers la voie que lui avait tracée le moine, pensa-t-il en se levant. Si Buffy désirait prendre du recul, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas l'obtenir. Bien sûr, il n'envisageait pas qu'elle abandonne complètement sa mission et son statut mais peut-être avait-elle besoin de prendre soin d'elle et de reprendre possession de son corps. Ses moments d'impuissance la confortaient dans l'idée de ne plus être à la hauteur et elle devait reprendre confiance en elle-même et en ses capacités.

S'il était bien en accord sur une chose avec le moine, c'est que les Tueuses ne perdent jamais leur force intérieure. Il devait donc trouver un moyen de la lui rendre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du petit hôtel peu de temps avant que le soleil n'embrase la terre à nouveau, la femme de l'accueil l'interpella. Après s'être enquit de son état qu'elle jugea bien meilleur, elle lui signala avec un air désolé que leur réservation touchait à sa fin et qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'annulation pour les accueillir davantage. Spike se contenta d'acquiescer et lui affirma qu'ils quitteraient les lieux dès la tombée de la nuit.

Il monta à l'étage et ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la porte de Buffy en quête d'un bruit qui lui indiquerait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il était encore tôt et il n'osa frapper de peur de la déranger. Il se résolut donc à attendre quelques heures avant d'aller la trouver.

A 8h30, n'y tenant plus, Spike se releva de son lit où il n'avait en réalité pas fermé l'œil de peur de ne pas entendre la Tueuse sortir de sa chambre. Arrivé devant sa porte pour la deuxième fois, il s'y pencha à nouveau pour y déceler un son.

_« Entre, Spike. »_

Surpris, le vampire actionna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce.

_« Je t'ai entendu t'arrêter derrière la porte_, lui expliqua la jeune femme avant qu'il n'ait posé la question. _Ce matin aussi_, ajouta-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi…»_

Spike l'observa attentivement. Ses traits blafards et tirés accentuaient sa silhouette déjà fine enveloppée dans une légère chemise blanche passée sur son débardeur de la veille. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et ses gestes lents appuyaient l'impression d'épuisement qui se dégageait d'elle.

Elle avait tiré les rideaux et la pièce était baignée par une obscurité enveloppée de lumière qui tentait de les transpercer. Le vampire remarqua également une valise ouverte au pied du lit.

_« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis_, fit Buffy en interceptant son regard.

_- Moi non plus_ », répondit simplement le vampire qui se tenait juste devant la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

Buffy secoua la tête avec fatalisme. Elle s'attendait bien à ce que Spike tente à nouveau de la convaincre de rester.

_« Tu es allé voir le moine ? »_ lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence qu'elle avait occupé à ranger ses tee-shirts dans la valise.

Le vampire hocha affirmativement la tête.

_« Il n'est pas fâché contre moi?_ grimaça-elle en se remémorant la manière dont elle avait hurlé dans son temple la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

_- Je ne crois pas »,_ fit le vampire.

Le silence retomba tandis que Buffy sentait la nervosité prendre le pas sur elle. L'absence de mots ou de cris de la part du vampire la mettait mal à l'aise et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

En réalité, Spike réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait lui proposer ce à quoi il avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Il était conscient de jouer à quitte ou double avec l'Elue, mais il sentait également que sa blessure était suffisamment profonde pour prendre un tel risque.

_« J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement, crois-moi…_ , murmura la Tueuse qui le sortit de ses pensées.

_- Je te propose un marché »_, lui lança-t-il alors.

Intriguée, la jeune femme abandonna sa valise et s'approcha de lui avec méfiance.

_« Tu retournes voir le moine pour qu'il t'apprenne à maîtriser et à comprendre ce qu'il se passe lorsque tu ne peux plus combattre…_

_- Spike…,_ l'interrompit la Tueuse d'un air las.

_- Si tu le fais mais que tu désires toujours arrêter ensuite, je t'aiderais à prendre ta retraite »,_ continua-t-il avec sérieux.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

_« Comment pourrais-tu faire ça ? _» s'enquit-elle ensuite en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vampire haussa les épaules.

_« Je ferai ce qu'il faudra. On te trouvera un endroit où personne ne te connait et je ferai passer le mot aux démons que tu es morte._

_- Ca ne sera pas facile de me trouver un coin où les démons ne me connaissent pas,_ remarqua Buffy en esquissant un sourire. _Je suis plutôt connue dans mon domaine maintenant_…

_- Willow pourra faire un sort d'amnésie. _

_- Tu crois que tu pourras convaincre mes amis de m'aider à faire une chose pareille ?_ s'étonna-t-elle encore.

_- Je sais être très persuasif, _répliqua le vampire.

_- Mais, et si…_

_- Buffy, je trouverai un moyen_ », termina-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

La jeune femme se détourna pour échapper à la vue du vampire. Lorsque ses yeux rencontraient les siens de cette manière, une intimité beaucoup trop forte l'envahissait. Ses émotions se brouillaient et sa raison s'évanouissait. Pourtant, ce qu'il lui demandait méritait une véritable réflexion. Elle laissa errer son regard vers la fenêtre quelques secondes pour tenter de comprendre sa stratégie. Même si celle-ci lui échappait à cet instant, elle était sûre qu'il en avait une.

Finalement, elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais à faire ça ? Tu es toi-même concerné par cette histoire. Tu es lié à la Force ! _lui rappela-t-elle.

_- Parce que je sais que tu es toujours la Tueuse au fond de toi, _lui assena-t-il calmement.

Buffy soupira.

_« Tu veux sauver ta peau, c'est ça ?_

_- Non. Je veux sauver la tienne_, continua-t-il doucement. _Tu ne pourras pas être Buffy Summers si tu n'es pas la Tueuse. »_

Buffy frissonna malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Quelque part enfouit en elle, elle avait envie de redevenir cette jeune femme capable de prendre des décisions et de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais cela lui demandait beaucoup de sacrifices et elle n'était plus certaine de pouvoir en assumer les conséquences.

_« Je ne sais pas si…_, commença-t-elle.

_- Je ne te demande que quelques jours de plus en tant que Tueuse. Ensuite, tu pourras tout laisser tomber. »_

Buffy se mordit les lèvres.

_« Et si… je vais voir le moine, que j'essaye d'aller mieux mais… que je n'y arrive pas ?_ lança-t-elle en guettant sa réponse.

_- Si tu veux toujours laisser tomber à ce moment-là, je serais là »,_ répondit-il depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

La jeune femme se rapprocha à nouveau du vampire.

_« C'est une promesse ?_ murmura-t-elle en plongeant à son tour ses yeux dans les siens.

_- C'est une promesse_ », lui confia-t-il en lui renvoyant son regard.

Buffy avait conscience de recréer cette intimité qu'elle avait fui quelques instants auparavant mais elle avait besoin d'utiliser ce lien pour sonder la sincérité de son serment. Elle chercha donc dans ses yeux la moindre trace de dissimulation dont elle avait si peur mais elle n'en trouva pas. Elle se remémora ensuite sa loyauté lors de leurs derniers combats communs et cela acheva de la convaincre.

_« D'accord. » _

Le vampire et la Tueuse s'observèrent encore de longues secondes silencieusement. Finalement, Spike détourna les yeux, gêné par cette soudaine proximité qui déverrouillait des souvenirs relégués soigneusement au fond de sa mémoire.

_« La femme de l'accueil a dit que nous devions libérer les chambres ce soir »_, reprit-il pour changer de sujet.

Buffy se reprit à son tour au son de sa voix.

_« Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de défaire mes valises alors_, soupira-t-elle d'un air résigné en se saisissant des dernières affaires qu'elle n'avait pas rangées. _Je vais prendre une douche et j'irai voir ce moine… »_

Spike fronça les sourcils.

_« Je préfèrerais t'accompagner »_, la prévint-il en se remémorant la dernière fois où elle était sortie seule.

En aucun cas il ne voulait revoir la Tueuse dans cet état car alors, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Néanmoins, Buffy secoua la tête.

_« Ca va aller, Spike. Souviens-toi, je suis encore la Tueuse pour quelques jours_, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. _Je serai là à la tombée de la nuit »,_ ajouta-t-elle.

Le vampire se sentait toujours inquiet mais il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se tourner vers la porte de la chambre et de la refermer derrière lui.

* * *

Buffy passa une main dans ses cheveux humides pour dégager quelques mèches de son visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Tandis qu'elle ajustait sa chemise, elle laissa son regard vagabonder au-delà de la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte après le départ de Spike.

Le soleil était toujours radieux et une douce brise venait rafraichir l'air chaud de la matinée, pénétrant dans la chambre et chassant l'atmosphère triste dans laquelle la Tueuse avait baignée toute la nuit. Le temps semblait vouloir l'encourager à prendre un nouveau départ et elle se demanda furtivement si cette journée tiendrait ses promesses tout comme Spike tiendrait la sienne.

Mais la Tueuse doutait surtout de sa propre capacité à tenir son engagement. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait pris la résolution de relever la tête et de se confier, ce qu'elle avait fait. Cependant, la verbalisation de ses états d'âme avait également eu pour effet de lui faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait et qui lui avait semblé insurmontable. Elle avait alors prononcé les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis de trop longs jours : elle voulait abandonner et retourner chez elle.

En réalité, elle voulait fuir, soupira-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures. S'éloigner sans se retourner. Courir sans s'arrêter. Se blottir dans les bras de ses amis et de sa sœur et ne jamais se détacher de leur étreinte protectrice. Elle se sentait vulnérable de toute part, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et la moindre épreuve lui semblait hors de sa portée. Elle avait l'étrange impression que toutes les vieilles cicatrices que lui avait infligées la vie s'étaient rouvertes, la paralysant et lui interdisant tout avenir hormis celui de la souffrance.

La jeune femme referma lentement la fenêtre. Rentrer chez elle lui avait paru une idée brillante la veille mais aujourd'hui, même si elle restait tentante, elle lui apparaissait dans toute sa stupidité. Elle n'était pas lâche au point de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de ne plus jamais en sortir en prétextant que le monde extérieur ne la concernait plus.

« _Arrête de faire l'autruche !_ » lui aurait dit sa mère.

Buffy se figea au souvenir de celle qui lui manquait tant. Au moins se rappelait-elle ses conseils même si elle n'était plus là pour les lui donner, pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. A moi de les appliquer, décida alors la Tueuse en se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers la porte de sa chambre.

Elle s'était lancée un ultime défi et malgré son pessimisme quant à ses chances de succès, elle aurait au moins un allié lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle et la conscience tranquille d'avoir tenté tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

* * *

La jeune femme pénétra silencieusement dans le temple et chercha le moine des yeux tandis qu'elle circulait lentement entre les nombreux pèlerins venus déposés des offrandes pour la nouvelle année. Après avoir fait le tour de l'édifice sans le trouver, elle se dirigea vers le jardin zen.

La porte refermée derrière elle, la Tueuse scruta l'étendue d'herbe mais ne le repéra pas non plus. Elle songea alors un instant à faire demi-tour avant de repenser à sa promesse : elle devait tout essayer pour retrouver son élan passé pendant quelques jours. Ensuite, elle aurait le droit de se reposer définitivement.

Buffy avisa le petit bâtiment où elle avait vu des hommes s'entrainer au Kung Fu et s'engagea sur le petit chemin de terre qui y menait. En approchant, elle vit que des moines étaient en plein exercice de combat à l'épée dans un coin reculé du jardin zen et elle observa un instant leurs mouvements fluides et précis avec envie. Elle aussi avait pratiqué cet art pendant longtemps et ils lui avaient apporté concentration et efficacité à de nombreuses reprises. Le moine lui avait proposé de participer à l'entrainement précédemment, et la Tueuse sut à cet instant qu'il s'agissait de sa plus grande chance de reprendre confiance en son corps qui lui faisait si souvent défaut ces derniers temps.

Elle reprit donc sa marche vers la bâtisse et lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée, un homme en tenue de combat vint à sa rencontre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander des renseignements, celui-ci s'inclina vers elle en signe de respect.

« _Ce sera un grand honneur pour moi de vous montrer nos techniques_, fit-il en s'inclinant à nouveau sous le regard surpris de la Tueuse.

_- Je vous remercie mais je cherche un… moine_, lui expliqua-elle en cherchant dans sa mémoire un signe distinctif qui aiderait son interlocuteur à la diriger. _Il_ _est chauve et… plutôt jeune. C'est lui qui m'a proposé de venir ici_, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant devant sa propre description.

_- Notre maître Jiang Ho Zi est descendu au village et sera de retour dans plusieurs heures. Il m'a donné le grand privilège de vous entrainer…_

_- Le grand privilège ?_ s'étonna Buffy. _Mais… comment savait-il que je viendrais ?_ s'exclama-t-elle ensuite. _Je l'ignorais moi-même jusqu'à ce matin !_

_- Notre maître est réputé pour savoir pressentir les évènements importants liés à l'avenir », _l'informa l'homme en invitant la Tueuse à le suivre d'un geste.

Buffy resta quelques secondes interdites puis secoua la tête et suivit l'homme en silence. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir davantage pour l'instant. Elle avait eu une impression favorable en voyant les combattants et elle voulait simplement tenir sa promesse puis retourner chez elle.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le vent ne parvenait que partiellement aux deux disciples qui s'exerçaient dans le jardin à l'abri des regards des touristes. Non loin d'eux, les autres moines continuaient leur entrainement sans paraitre étonnés de la présence de la jeune femme.

Buffy avait revêtu un kimono noir sans manche sous lequel la chaleur était pourtant suffocante. Elle avait également relevé ses cheveux afin de ne pas être gênée et de profiter du moindre souffle d'air sur sa nuque.

La jeune femme souffla longuement pour se concentrer sur le mouvement suivant. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis des années et ses gestes étaient irréguliers. Elle observa son instructeur qui enchainait les postures avec une fluidité remarquable et canalisa son attention de plus belle pour donner à ses muscles l'impulsion exacte.

Après presque deux heures de pratique, l'homme lui donna l'autorisation de se reposer et la Tueuse se précipita vers l'unique banc du jardin installé sous un arbre. Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, le moine lui apporta un bol de bouillon ainsi qu'un petit plat de riz et de poisson.

« _Vous devez nourrir votre corps afin d'être au mieux de votre forme_, affirma-t-il en déposant deux baguettes sur son plat. _Nous exercerons ensuite notre respiration_ », ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé aux baguettes qui lui permettraient difficilement d'attraper sa nourriture. Elle décida alors de se concentrer d'abord sur l'autre plat dont elle disposait mais la perspective d'une soupe brûlante ne la tentait pas. A la place, elle aurait voulu se jeter dans la fontaine et boire un litre de ce thé glacé au citron qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Tandis qu'elle pestait contre ces moines qui ne devaient certainement pas boire de thé glacé, la Tueuse trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et fut agréablement surprise par le goût légèrement relevé de son breuvage. Finalement, elle termina son bol rapidement et s'employa avec résignation à utiliser ses baguettes pour son plat principal. Avec fierté, elle constata qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal et elle trouva assez facilement une technique pour se servir de ses baguettes comme une sorte de cuillère plutôt que pour saisir ses aliments.

L'homme revint quelques instants après la fin de son repas pour la mener dans un autre coin ombragé du jardin où ils enchaînèrent des mouvements lents et des exercices respiratoires afin de focaliser l'attention et la concentration de la Tueuse.

Celle-ci se sentait moins à l'aise que lors des postures de combat, le calme intérieur lui semblant beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre. Ses mouvements étaient souvent trop rapides et peu fluides, ce qui ne permettait pas à sa respiration de se relâcher.

L'homme le remarqua et lui proposa alors d'aller nager pour relaxer son corps crispé et le vider de toute son énergie excessive.

« _Vous avez une piscine ?_ s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en songeant avec délice à l'eau fraiche dans laquelle elle pourrait s'immerger.

_- C'est un lac_, précisa le moine en lui indiquant la direction d'un geste de la main. _Suivez ce sentier derrière le jardin. Vous le trouverez après quelques minutes sur votre gauche._

_- Vous ne venez pas ?_ lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en le voyant se diriger vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

_- J'ai encore de nombreux exercices à accomplir_, répondit-il simplement. _Vous trouverez des serviettes à l'entrée de la salle d'armes. »_

* * *

Buffy se dépêcha d'attraper une petite serviette qu'elle trouva à l'endroit où le moine le lui avait indiqué et gagna rapidement le sentier. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche et d'ascension le long de la montagne, elle remarqua une légère bifurcation sur la gauche et écarta les buissons touffus qui encombraient le passage.

Elle découvrit alors avec ravissement et en contrebas, un lac de taille moyenne accroché sur le flanc du mont au milieu d'une herbe luxuriante. Le ciel bleu se reflétait dans ses eaux et le soleil scintillait à sa surface, éblouissant la jeune femme. L'endroit était calme et Buffy pensa avec joie qu'elle ne serait certainement pas dérangée par les touristes dans cet endroit reculé et caché par la végétation.

Elle se hâta de retirer ses habits et conserva uniquement ses sous vêtements et son débardeur, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris de maillot de bain. Elle imagina un instant la tête de sa sœur lorsqu'elle lui raconterait qu'elle s'était baignée dans un décor incroyable et sa bonne humeur redoubla. Elle trempa ensuite son pied dans l'eau pour en tester la température mais grimaça devant sa fraicheur. Elle ne devait pas excéder 18°C, jugea-t-elle avec déception.

Après s'être aspergée le visage et la nuque, la Tueuse avança rapidement dans l'eau jusqu'à s'immerger complètement et enchaina plusieurs minutes de nage pour réchauffer son corps. Elle s'accorda ensuite quelques instants de détente pour profiter du calme et de la beauté du lieu en se laissant flotter sur le dos. Elle avait fortement envie de prolonger ce moment de relaxation mais elle se rappela également que le moine l'avait envoyée ici pour détendre ses muscles et ainsi dissiper sa tension grâce à la nage. Elle reprit donc ses mouvements avec application et fila sur le lac à la recherche d'un apaisement salvateur.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, la Tueuse décida de regagner la berge. Elle avait nagé sans interruption et sentait enfin la fatigue l'envahir. Elle se sécha lentement tout en profitant des rayons encore chaud du soleil puis se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le chemin du retour.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le temple, son instructeur et le maitre du temple s'entretenaient devant le bâtiment d'entrainement. Comme s'il l'avait vue, ce dernier se dirigea vers elle tandis que le moine avec qui elle avait passé la journée entrait dans l'édifice.

« _Hui Ji m'a parlé de votre entrainement aujourd'hui_, l'informa-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

- _Ah…_, ne put que formuler la Tueuse en se demandant s'il lui avait parlé de ses difficultés à se concentrer.

- Vous _aurez besoin de plusieurs jours ici pour retrouver vos réflexes._ »

Buffy se mordit les lèvres. Apparemment, il lui en avait parlé et son orgueil n'en était pas ravi.

_« Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez loger dans le temple le temps de votre entrainement. Le premier étage est réservé aux disciples venus parfaire leurs techniques de combat et de méditation._

_- C'est très gentil_, le remercia Buffy. _Ce ne sera que pour quelques jours._

- _Hui Ji vous montrera une chambre libre. Nous nous levons à l'aube et nous nous exerçons jusqu'au soir_. »

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement devant le programme militaire qui l'attendait et maugréa à l'encontre du vampire à qui elle avait fait une telle promesse.

« _Je dois retourner à l'hôtel chercher mes affaires ce soir_, reprit-elle ensuite.

- _Notre nouveau disciple descend à Tai'an chaque soir pour se procurer notre nourriture. Il prendra vos affaires à ce moment. Vous pouvez ainsi continuer votre entrainement dès à présent._

_- Mais je devais également voir Spike_, intervint Buffy. _Il m'attend_.

_- Il informera également votre ami mais nous ne pourrons malheureusement pas l'accueillir ici_, précisa le moine.

_- Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna la Tueuse.

- _Sa condition ne lui permet pas de rester parmi nous_ », lui expliqua-t-il.

Buffy saisit immédiatement ce à quoi l'homme faisait référence et ne broncha pas. Après tout, il était déjà suffisamment aimable pour l'héberger elle, une parfaite étrangère.

« _Votre disciple pourra-t-il lui dire que je suis ici ? » _demanda-t-elle alors.

Le moine acquiesça et elle le remercia à nouveau pour son hospitalité avant de se diriger à son tour vers le bâtiment à la recherche de son instructeur.

* * *

Buffy s'était assise au bord de la fontaine à la nuit tombée. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bercer par le bruit de l'eau qui rebondissait en tombant en cascade. Après avoir quitté le moine, Hui Ji et elle avaient repris les exercices de respiration avant de terminer par une heure de méditation.

La journée avait été physiquement éprouvante et son manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement ressentir à cet instant. Elle se sentait néanmoins apaisée car ses muscles concentrés sous l'effort pendant de longues heures lui procuraient à présent une douce sensation de fatigue à mesure qu'ils se détendaient.

_« Un type en robe m'a dit que tu comptais rester là quelques jours. »_

La Tueuse sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer la silhouette de Spike penchée vers elle.

_« Un type en robe ? Tu veux dire un moine ? »_ s'enquit-elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

Le vampire hocha la tête avant d'enfouir ses mains dans son long manteau pour se donner une contenance.

_« Comment s'est passée la journée ? »_ voulut-il savoir en tentant de prendre un ton détaché.

Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il avait passé la journée à se maudire pour avoir envoyé la Tueuse affaiblie et seule dans un temple inconnu d'où elle avait mille occasions de s'enfuir à tout jamais ou pire, de se faire attaquer. Il avait été plus que soulagé de voir apparaitre le petit moine dans sa tenue traditionnelle même s'il aurait préféré la voir elle-même.

_« Ca va »,_ répondit-elle simplement.

Spike l'observa quelques instants et remarqua ses traits marqués par la fatigue.

_« Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu devrais te reposer_, suggéra-t-il en désignant du menton la petite bâtisse derrière elle.

_- Tu as raison_, admit la jeune femme en se relevant lentement avant d'étirer ses muscles endoloris. _C'est un véritable camp militaire ici… Où vas-tu aller ? Les moines m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas t'accueillir compte tenu de ta « situation »_, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en grimaçant. _Apparemment, ça va à l'encontre de tous leurs principes…_

_- Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à élargir son mode de pensée millénaire_, répliqua le vampire en haussant les épaules. _Il y a plein de bâtiments anciens, ici. Je trouverai bien quelque chose._

_- Tu pourrais peut-être trouver une chambre dans les hôtels du village en bas »,_ suggéra Buffy.

Spike secoua la tête.

_« Je ne veux pas être loin. »_

La Tueuse ne répliqua pas et laissa son regard contempler les ombres de la nuit.

_« Ca va aller ?_ lui demanda-t-il à nouveau, inquiet qu'elle demeure silencieuse.

_- Je survivrai »,_ affirma-t-elle en esquissant un sourire tandis que son regard revenait vers lui.

A cet instant, elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle se sentait épuisée mais elle se savait soutenue et quelque soit sa décision dans quelques jours, elle serait entendue et acceptée.

_« Est-ce que tu passeras par ici demain ?_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'il allait s'éloigner.

_- Au coucher du soleil »,_ lui assura-t-il.

La Tueuse hocha la tête puis le regardera sauter la barrière du jardin. Elle comptait bien lui annoncer prochainement qu'elle avait toujours l'intention de renoncer à sa mission mais le savoir à proximité lui donnait le courage de poursuivre ce qu'elle lui avait promis.


	19. Le collier

**Chapitre 19**

**Le collier**

_Désolée pour cette attente un peu plus longue que d'habitude. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais je ne voulais pas en rajouter plus car ça m'a semblé suffisant dans la logique de mon histoire._

_Merci à Sehaltiel l'Eternel pour sa review de mon précédent chapitre._

* * *

Willow bailla pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes et se frotta les yeux. Elle était épuisée mais ne voulait pas s'accorder plus de repos que quelques heures de sommeil par nuit. Buffy comptait sur eux pour découvrir de nouveaux éléments sur le collier et pour maintenir les rues de Los Angeles à peu près sous contrôle. Malheureusement, cette ville était loin de la petite superficie de Sunnydale et il leur était impossible d'organiser des tours de garde pour tous les quartiers.

La sorcière effectuait donc régulièrement des sorts de localisation afin d'envoyer les patrouilleurs vers les endroits envahis et cela leur demandait une grande organisation qu'elle prenait soin de superviser.

Les membres du Scooby Gang étaient penchés depuis plusieurs jours déjà sur les antiques parchemins qu'un ami d'Angel leur avait envoyés depuis l'Afrique. Tous avaient été enchantés de découvrir les écrits originaux concernant le collier qui avait permis de détruire la Force l'année précédente. Leur enthousiasme avait été cependant progressivement refroidi lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus que le parchemin était rédigé dans une langue inconnue.

Giles ne s'était tout d'abord pas trop inquiété et avait commencé les recherches parmi les langues traditionnelles de l'Afrique mais après de longues heures infructueuses, il s'était rendu compte que cette langue devait être si ancienne qu'elle n'était pas répertoriée. Dawn avait alors méticuleusement épluché les rayons de la bibliothèque du campus dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice et Willow avait fait de même avec celles de la ville, sans succès.

La sorcière s'accorda quelques secondes de répit et souffla pour se détendre. Elle délaissa ensuite un instant son bureau et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre. Son regard tomba alors sur une photographie qui ne la quittait jamais : elle représentait Alex, Buffy et elle-même lors de l'année de leur rencontre au lycée. Ils avaient tous beaucoup évolué depuis cette époque mais le destin avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient encore tous les trois réunis huit ans après, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du traverser.

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste tandis qu'elle reposait le cadre. Au fil des jours, l'atmosphère était devenue moins sereine au sein du groupe malgré l'investissement de chacun.

Dawn et Andrew continuaient à essayer d'obtenir des informations via les multiples ressources disponibles au campus et la jeune fille s'était même renseignée auprès de ses professeurs de langues qui ne lui avait rien appris.

Alex se tenait quant à lui à l'affût des moindres rumeurs étranges grâce aux différents chantiers qu'il supervisait un peu partout en ville. Il multipliait les déplacements sur les sites et les contacts avec ses collègues, ce qui lui avait ainsi permis de repérer un grand groupe de démons et de vampires qui avait trouvé refuge sous une construction au nord de la ville quelques jours auparavant.

De son côté, Angel était principalement en charge des patrouilles qu'il effectuait chaque soir avec attention. Il avait également régulièrement des nouvelles de l'évolution des disparitions grâce aux policiers de la ville. Les cas de délinquants mystérieusement envolés continuaient sans qu'aucune explication ne puisse être apportée à cet étrange phénomène. Dans les rangs de la police, on se réjouissait cependant en silence de ces disparitions attribuées à des règlements de compte entre mafias locales.

Enfin, Giles et elle passaient de longues heures au téléphone aux quatre coins du monde pour tenter de trouver un spécialiste des langues mortes. Ils avaient lu et relu chaque ligne avec tellement de constance et d'attention que Willow voyait régulièrement s'imprimer chaque mot dans son esprit dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Ils avaient également à nouveau tenté de contacter Faith et avaient laissé un message dans un hôtel perdu au fin fond de la savane africaine après qu'on leur ait indiqué le probable séjour de la deuxième Tueuse à cet endroit. Heureusement, le comportement et le physique de Faith ne passait pas inaperçu dans cette partie du monde, ce qui avait permis à Willow de suivre à peu près son parcours sur le continent. Ils étaient néanmoins peu optimistes sur le fait que Faith et le proviseur Wood auraient effectivement ce message ou même qu'ils daigneraient venir à Los Angeles s'ils l'avaient effectivement reçu.

Elle ne les aurait pas blâmés pour cela, remarqua la jeune femme. Après tout, Robin avait frôlé la mort lors de leur dernière bataille et Faith n'était pas la Tueuse officiellement en charge. Malgré tout, son amour des combats était suffisamment important pour qu'elle veuille bien joindre encore une fois ses forces à eux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Constatant que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle laissait son esprit divaguer, Willow se rassit rapidement devant son ordinateur et se concentra sur les informations inscrites sur l'écran.

* * *

Le soir même, les membres du Scooby Gang s'étaient comme chaque soir réunis chez la Tueuse tandis qu'Angel effectuait une patrouille. Les autres tentaient une fois encore de découvrir le langage qui les éclairerait sur la nature du collier.

« On a dû passer à côté de quelque chose », soupira Willow en refermant son livre d'un geste las.

A cet instant, Dawn déposa une pizza au milieu de la table et invita tout le monde à faire une pause le temps de dîner. Alex et Andrew se jetèrent immédiatement sur la nourriture sous les yeux effarés de la jeune fille qui décida alors d'apporter la deuxième pizza qu'elle avait réchauffée.

Lorsque Giles et Willow les eurent rejoints à table, chacun dégusta sans mot dire sa part. Giles était particulièrement soucieux. Il ne comprenait pas son incapacité à déchiffrer le parchemin et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Au bout de quelques instants, Dawn rompit le silence.

« _J'ai reçu un mail de Buffy aujourd'hui !_ lança-t-elle joyeusement.

_- Comment va-t-elle ?_ s'enquit aussitôt la sorcière à ses côtés.

_- Ca a l'air d'aller. Mais ils n'ont pas encore réussi à récupérer le livre…_

_- Est-ce qu'ils savent où il se trouve ?_ demanda Giles.

_- Oui, il est dans une grotte bien gardée et ils doivent trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des démons en premier._

_- Buffy y arrivera_, affirma Willow avec confiance.

_- Absolument !_ renchérit Alex en engouffrant une énorme quantité de pizza dans sa bouche. _Buffy vaincra tous les démons et nous, on lui montrera qu'on n'a pas pu traduire un texte !_ ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

_- Alex !_ lui reprocha la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils. _Nous allons trouver. Et ça irait plus vite si tu nous aidais !_

_- Si toi et Giles vous ne trouvez pas, je me demande à quoi je vous servirais_, répliqua son ami en haussant les épaules. _Je ne suis pas très calé en langues anciennes inconnues !_ »

Willow soupira et repoussa son assiette. Leur frustration de ne rien découvrir grandissait et les piques que les membres du Gang s'envoyaient devenaient plus acérées de jour en jour. L'absence de Buffy à l'autre bout de la Terre ne les aidait en rien et leur inquiétude face à la menace dont ils ignoraient tout les rendait plus fragiles que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés.

« _Excuse moi, Will_, soupira Alex au bout de quelques secondes. _Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux et comme d'habitude, je me sens parfaitement inutile. Et je m'inquiète pour Buffy…_ »

Son amie lui adressa un sourire de compréhension et hocha la tête.

« _Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, Alex. Elle va bien_, rappela Dawn. _Et elle va très vite revenir, j'en suis sûre._

_- Le fait que Buffy parte lors de la manifestation d'une nouvelle menace est une première,_ expliqua Giles en retirant ses lunettes. _Il est normal que nous nous sentions déboussolés mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller. En plus, elle sera de retour très prochainement avec un élément décisif, je l'espère._

_- Nous n'aurions pas dû la laisser partir seule_, marmonna Alex.

_- Elle n'est pas seule_, lui fit remarquer gentiment Willow tandis que son ami levait les yeux au ciel.

_- Alex, bien que j'aurais préféré qu'elle parte avec quelqu'un d'autre, Spike est l'un des meilleurs guerriers que nous ayons et il l'a déjà prouvé_, intervint Giles avec fatalisme. _Elle est certainement plus en sécurité qu'avec l'un d'entre nous._ »

Willow bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Personne dans cette salle ne savait que le vampire était lié à la Force à part elle. S'ils l'avaient su, jamais ils n'auraient autorisé la Tueuse à partir à ses côtés et elle savait qu'elle avait pris un gros risque. Bien sûr, l'expérience qu'elle avait menée sur le vampire lui avait démontrée que la nature de ce lien ne le mettait pas sous le contrôle de la Force mais cette nature avait pu évoluer depuis et elle n'avait aucun moyen de la savoir. Elle espéra sincèrement que Spike s'était confié à Buffy et que celle-ci était extrêmement prudente.

La sorcière se mordit ensuite les lèvres en se remémorant les sentiments qui liaient certainement la Tueuse et le vampire. Aveuglés par leurs émotions, ils risquaient de ne pas être aussi lucides que la situation l'exigeait et tout cela était entièrement sa faute, pensa-t-elle avec angoisse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Angel dans le salon.

« _Combien ?_ » lança aussitôt Andrew.

Le vampire soupira mais préféra répondre à la question du jeune homme puisqu'il savait par expérience que celui-ci réitérerait la question jusqu'à obtention de la réponse.

« _Six_. »

« _J'ai gagné !_ s'exclama Alex en se penchant par-dessus la table pour récupérer le billet qu'Andrew lui donna de mauvaise grâce.

_- Ce n'est pas juste !_ pleurnicha ce dernier.

_- Quand tu auras autant d'expérience des démons que moi, tu auras peut-être une chance !_ » le nargua Alex en agitant le billet devant lui.

Dawn et Willow pouffèrent de rire, heureuses que l'atmosphère se détende à nouveau mais Giles n'était pas de cet avis.

« _Lorsque vous aurez fini de faire des paris sur le nombre de démons tués, vous pourriez peut-être vous remettre au travail ?_ » leur suggéra-t-il tout en attrapant de nouveaux livres qu'il leur distribua.

Tandis que les garçons grimaçaient, Angel examina encore une fois les parchemins qui gardaient tout leur mystère.

« _Des nouvelles de Buffy ?_ lança-t-il à la ronde.

_- Ils ont localisé le livre et vont bientôt le ramener_, l'informa Willow en replongeant elle aussi dans son livre.

_- Le nombre de démons et leur diversité s'accroit_, fit remarquer le vampire en se tournant vers Giles. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça se renforce_…, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

_- Et si on détruisait le collier ?_ proposa Dawn. _Il fait parti de ce rituel qui permet aux démons de se multiplier. S'il n'existe plus, le rituel s'arrêtera !_

_- Je vote pour son idée !_ s'exclama Alex, ravi à l'idée de faire autre chose que de lire des langues mortes pendant un instant.

_- Ce serait particulièrement dangereux, j'en ai bien peur,_ intervint Giles. _Nous ne savons pas exactement ce que fait ce collier. Supposez qu'il relâche tous les démons de l'univers sur Terre si on le brise? Nous devons d'abord comprendre son fonctionnement avant de tenter quoi que soit._ »

Le silence retomba alors et chacun reprit sa lecture avec lassitude.

« _J'en peux plus de lire, j'ai mal à la tête !_ » se plaignit soudain Andrew après quelques minutes.

Tous relevèrent les yeux vers lui et Alex hésita à dire qu'il était dans le même état mais le regard exaspéré de Giles l'en dissuada.

_- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'aspirine ? _» proposa alors sa petite amie.

Andrew acquiesça et avala les deux comprimés que Dawn déposa devant lui à son retour.

« _Je fixe tellement ces fichus mots qu'ils se croisent devant mes yeux pour en former d'autres !_ » ajouta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

A ces mots, Giles se figea et fixa son regard sur lui.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_ » s'enquit-il fébrilement.

Le jeune homme se tassa dans sa chaise.

« _Je… Je voulais simplement dire que… tous ces mots… depuis des jours…_

_- Mais bien sûr ! _» s'exclama Willow.

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers l'observateur, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« _C'est tellement évident !_ », ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Will ?_ demanda Alex. _Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_ »

Giles attrapa vivement les parchemins déposés devant Angel sous le regard interrogatif de la bande.

« _Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?_ » murmura-t-il en parcourant avidement les lignes qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

* * *

« _C'est moi qui ai trouvé la solution !_ » répéta Andew d'un air béat le lendemain soir.

Les membres du Scooby Gang s'étaient de nouveau réunis chez Buffy et attendaient que Giles et Willow leur révèlent toute l'étendue de leur découverte. Ces derniers avaient passé toute la journée enfermés à décrypter le texte dont ils pensaient enfin détenir la solution.

« _Tu n'as rien trouvé du tout ! _grogna Alex. _Tu as dit que tu avais mal à la tête !_

_- Mais c'est grâce à moi que Willow et Mr. Giles ont trouvé le code !_ répliqua crânement le jeune homme. _Je suis utile, _moi_ !_ »

Alex considéra un instant l'idée d'attraper la demi-portion en face de lui pour lui faire regretter ses paroles mais il devait reconnaitre qu'Andrew avait raison. Son amour propre était blessé mais seules les informations qu'ils tireraient des parchemins pour aider Buffy comptaient.

« _Alex est très utile_, intervint Dawn pour réconforter son ami. _Il a aidé ma sœur de très nombreuses fois._ »

Le jeune homme lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant tandis que Dawn se rapprochait de son petit ami, à présent vexé qu'elle prenne la défense d'un autre que lui.

A l'autre bout de la table, Angel soupira. Il n'avait jamais compris les amis de la Tueuse. A l'exception de Willow, il les trouvait même dangereux puisqu'ils savaient à peine se défendre. Paradoxalement, il savait que Buffy puisait en eux un équilibre qui lui permettait d'être la grande guerrière qu'elle était devenue et il ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène étrange.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la sœur de la Tueuse. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Buffy, constata-t-il alors. Non pas physiquement, mais son aura était semblable. Son caractère aussi. Malgré qu'elle soit en réalité une créature mystique, elle dégageait une puissance très humaine mais affûtée. Ce n'est définitivement pas elle la demoiselle en détresse lors des combats, ricana-t-il en son for intérieur.

Enfin, Giles et Willow apparurent à leur tour dans le salon. Tous les visages se tournèrent instantanément vers eux tandis que le silence se faisait. Chacun attendit ensuite avec impatience de découvrir toute la portée de ce que le parchemin leur avait révélé.

« _Eh bien, c'est plutôt clair_, commença Giles en retirant les lunettes de ses yeux fatigués.

_- Vous avez tout traduit ?_ s'enquit Dawn.

_- Absolument tout,_ répondit Willow avec un large sourire. _Il reste bien quelques passages obscurs mais une fois le code découvert, ça a été un jeu d'enfant !_

_- C'était bien un code alors ?_ demanda Angel.

_- Oui. Il s'agit d'un chiffrement par décalage, un code extrêmement simple et utilisé depuis l'antiquité_, expliqua Giles en remettant ses lunettes. _Heureusement que ce parchemin est ancien car nous n'aurions jamais pu découvrir le code avec un codage plus récent._

_- Quel code ont-ils utilisé ?_ demanda Dawn.

_- Une variante du chiffre de César_, expliqua à son tour Willow. _Le texte est sans doute plus ancien mais le gardien du moment, à l'époque de César, a sûrement voulu le protéger en cryptant le contenu et l'un des premiers codes connu est celui qu'utilisait César dans ses correspondances secrètes._

_- En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?_ fit Angel, intrigué.

_- Le texte chiffré s'obtient simplement en remplaçant chaque lettre du texte clair original par une lettre à distance fixe, toujours du même côté dans l'ordre de l'alphabet,_ continua la sorcière avec excitation. _Pour les dernières, on reprend simplement au début de l'alphabet. César utilisait un décalage de trois lettres dans l'ordre de l'alphabet. Ici, le décalage est de sept lettres._

_- Et vous avez réussi à découvrir tout ça en une journée?_ s'enquit Alex avec étonnement.

_- Grâce aux ordinateurs, le cassage de la clé de chiffrement est très facile. On utilise l'analyse de fréquence de certaines lettres mais à l'époque, il fallait que la clé de chiffrement soit transmise au destinataire pour que celui-ci décrypte le texte_, affirma Giles. _Une fois le code découvert, le texte apparait en langue babylonienne, ce qui est très vraisemblable puisqu'il s'agissait de la langue littéraire et diplomatique par excellence au Proche Orient au début du IIe millénaire avant J-C. Les écrits sur le collier doivent dater de cette époque_. »

A ces mots, l'observateur prit quelques gorgées d'eau et fit un signe de tête à Willow pour qu'elle poursuive l'explication de leurs découvertes concernant cette fois la traduction du parchemin.

« _Comme nous le supposions, le collier est aussi ancien que la Force_, commença-t-elle. _En réalité, il a probablement été créé lorsque l'essence de la Force a été découverte. Comment cela a-t-il été possible, je n'en sais rien, mais cela doit certainement correspondre à la date de création des pouvoirs de la Tueuse._

_- A quoi sert-il alors ?_ demanda Angel avec intérêt.

_- C'est un peu étrange mais les parchemins affirment que le collier est à la fois une arme contre la Force et une pièce essentielle de sa présence dans le monde._

_- Ce n'est pas logique_, fit Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je pense au contraire que tout cela est parfaitement logique_, continua la jeune sorcière avec assurance tandis que les membres du Scooby, à l'exception de Giles, lui lançait un regard surpris.

_- A quoi tu penses, Will ?_ » la pressa Dawn avec impatience.

Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'observateur à ses côtés qui lui enjoignit d'un signe de tête d'exposer sa théorie aux autres.

« _Je pense que le collier est une balance, un moyen de réguler la puissance du Bien et du Mal sur Terre_, affirma-t-elle calmement. _C'est pourquoi il nous a permis de vaincre la Force et dans le même temps, cela expliquerait pourquoi il semble être utilisé par des démons qui recommencent à se multiplier !_

_- Le livre !_ s'exclama Alex. _Il traite de l'équilibre des forces, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Bien joué, Will ! _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

_- Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Spike a réapparu mystérieusement_, remarqua Angel. _Etant désormais lui aussi lié à ce collier puisqu'il l'a porté, son activation par les démons a dû le ramener par la même occasion…_

_- C'est tout à fait plausible_, confirma Giles. _Tout ce qu'il nous manque à présent est le livre que Buffy et Spike vont rapporter. Dès que nous l'aurons, nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir. _

_- Je vais envoyer un mail à Buffy pour lui dire ce que nous avons découvert !_ » s'écria Dawn tout en se ruant sur l'ordinateur portable de Willow.

Willow se détendit sur sa chaise. Elle se sentait soulagée. Enfin, ils avaient du nouveau. Enfin, l'espoir de compréhension de la situation se dessinait et avec elle, la possibilité de vaincre la menace.

_A toi de jouer, Buffy !_ lança-t-elle intérieurement à son amie.

* * *

_Nous retrouvons le Scooby et je trouve qu'ils ont manqué, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit pour eux ! Ca permet de mettre un peu d'humour, ce qui, je l'espère, permet de détendre l'atmosphère après les chapitres déprimants que je vous ai faits !_

_J'ai eu un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à écrire ce chapitre au début, probablement parce que cela faisait longtemps justement que j'étais centrée sur Buffy et Spike mais finalement, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Et vous ?_


	20. Plus jamais

**Chapitre 20**

**Plus jamais**

_**Merci à Sehaltiel l'Eternel et Miwakoko pour m'avoir donné votre avis sur mon histoire et le dernier chapitre.**_

* * *

« Un élu, c'est un homme que le doigt de Dieu coince contre un mur »_ - __Jean-Paul Sartre_

* * *

La Tueuse se retourna et esquiva agilement le coup de pied de son adversaire. Elle reprit position face à lui et fit tournoyer le bâton dans sa main droite. Elle contra ensuite une deuxième attaque avant de se baisser. Elle savait comment le piéger. Elle avait rapidement remarqué que sa technique de combat n'était pas très affûtée. Elle étendit alors sa jambe et heurta celles de son rival qui retomba mécaniquement en arrière.

Après que les deux opposants se soient faits face pour se saluer et ainsi clore le combat en faveur de la jeune femme, Buffy se dirigea vers Hui Ji qui avait observé avec attention le moindre de ses mouvements durant les six combats qu'elle venait d'enchaîner avec les disciples du temple. Pour la Tueuse, la journée s'achevait sur une victoire tant au niveau de ses combats que de sa confiance en elle.

_« Votre analyse des techniques de combat est pertinente_, déclara Hui Ji lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

_- Merci !_ » répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Buffy était particulièrement ravie de ce compliment de la part de son entraineur. Celui-ci n'était pas loquace, et encore moins en matière de louange.

« _Demain, nous commencerons par le combat à l'épée_ », ajouta ce dernier avant de prendre congé sans plus de cérémonie.

La Tueuse ne s'en offusqua pas. Depuis trois jours qu'elle partageait la vie des moines, elle avait compris que ces hommes possédaient non seulement un état d'esprit extraordinairement discipliné mais aussi une volonté à toute épreuve. Leur but était d'atteindre la sagesse, la connaissance et la maitrise parfaite de leur corps via les arts martiaux et la méditation. Il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose. Il s'agissait de l'accomplissement de toute une vie.

Elle avait été impressionnée par cette exigence de perfection. Aucun des disciples ne songeait jamais à se plaindre ou à se décourager. Ils travaillaient sans relâche, du lever au coucher du soleil. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les combattants ce matin, Hui Ji l'avait présentée brièvement comme la gardienne actuelle de leur monde. Elle s'était tout d'abord sentie mal à l'aise par la révélation inattendue de son identité mais chaque moine avait été respectueux. Ils n'avaient posé aucune question. Elle avait seulement lu une profonde fierté dans le regard de ses adversaires lorsqu'Hui Ji désignait celui qui allait l'affronter.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lac où elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller nager chaque soir, la jeune femme se prit à sourire. Elle se sentait bien. Ses angoisses semblaient faire partie d'un autre monde. A cet instant, elle se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Cependant, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que tous ses problèmes avaient été résolus par trois jours de vie monastique, aussi merveilleux soient-ils. Ce lieu lui apportait calme et sérénité. Ici, elle ne devait s'occuper que d'elle-même, que de retrouver sa force.

A cette pensée, Buffy frémit. Sans s'en rendre compte, les dernières heures d'entrainement et de méditation lui avaient rendu un peu de vigueur et même, un peu de volonté. La volonté d'essayer de reprendre sa mission là où elle l'avait laissée. La volonté d'être la Tueuse à nouveau. Malgré ce constat visiblement positif, elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir. Elle se sentait toujours très affaiblie mentalement. Elle ne s'imaginait pas combattre le démon gardien du livre ou guider ses amis vers une nouvelle victoire. C'était encore trop tôt.

Quelques minutes après avoir plongé dans le lac, l'eau froide l'obligea à accélérer ses mouvements. Alors qu'elle entamait sa quatrième longueur, elle repensa au bien-être que lui procurait cet endroit. Même s'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle, le paysage lui était familier et l'apaisait. Le temple était ainsi devenu un lieu de protection et de sécurité pour elle mais la Tueuse n'oubliait pas que sa sœur et ses amis n'avaient pas cette chance.

Elle avait donc demandé à Spike de la retrouver ici à la tombée de la nuit. Le vampire ne lui avait plus reparlé du livre depuis qu'elle logeait chez les moines. En attendant, elle lui avait demandé de rassembler les divers ingrédients que Willow avait demandés pour ces sorts et il avait terminé sa collecte la veille. A présent, elle connaissait suffisamment le vampire pour savoir qu'il ne resterait pas les bras croisés à attendre qu'elle veuille bien reprendre confiance en elle. Elle savait Spike extrêmement patient à son égard, mais le fait est que si elle refusait d'être la Tueuse, le vampire pouvait tout aussi bien se lasser de lui accorder tant de faveurs.

* * *

Les derniers rayons du soleil avaient à peine disparus lorsque Spike s'assit à côté d'elle au milieu de l'herbe verte. La jeune femme s'était installée là où son regard pouvait embrasser à la fois le lac, le flanc de la montagne et le ciel assombrit. Elle aimait venir y travailler sa méditation, ce qu'elle avait encore le plus de difficulté à maîtriser.

« _Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes venir ici_, constata le vampire pendant qu'il profitait lui aussi de la beauté du paysage.

_- Lorsque le soleil descend sur le lac, ses rayons se reflètent jusque sur la montagne_, lui expliqua Buffy. _C'est vraiment un spectacle magnifique. Dommage que tu ne puisses plus en profiter…_ »

Spike remarqua que la Tueuse s'était de nouveau perdue dans la contemplation de son environnement. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi attentive à la nature mais il voulait croire que son état d'esprit était le reflet bénéfique de cet endroit. Pourvu que la jeune femme se sente mieux, il était prêt à rester assis à contempler ce lac des jours entiers s'il le fallait.

« _Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_ » lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Le vampire grimaça et sortit une cigarette de son paquet.

« _J'ai appris que la créature qui garde le livre ne dormait pas_. »

La Tueuse le fixa d'un air interrogateur et Spike continua.

« _Je suis resté toute la journée dans cette fichue caverne. Aucun nouveau démon n'est revenu mais le gros est la pire des sentinelles…_

_- Aucune faiblesse apparente ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je la trouverai_ », conclut le vampire en soufflant sa fumée vers les étoiles naissantes.

Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent à nouveau avant que Spike ne reprenne la parole.

« _Et toi ? Ta journée ?_

_- Je me sens mieux_ », affirma sincèrement la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Le vampire se tourna vers elle et la contempla quelques instants tandis qu'elle lui renvoyait un regard amusé.

« _Eh bien ? Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle?_ s'enquit-elle en riant.

_- Si, si_, s'empressa de confirmer le vampire. _Tu as l'air vraiment mieux_, ajouta-t-il ensuite en gravant dans sa mémoire son regard rayonnant et son teint hâlé par le soleil.

_- Tu avais raison de me forcer à venir dans ce temple_, admit la Tueuse en grimaçant à son tour.

_- J'ai toujours raison_ », lui fit-il remarquer d'un air narquois.

Buffy secoua la tête pour lui signifier son désaccord mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

« _Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis… l'autre soir_, reprit la Tueuse en retrouvant son sérieux. _Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très reconnaissante ni très facile à vivre en ce moment mais j'apprécie que tu sois encore là…_

_- J'ai bien essayé de t'échanger avec une autre tueuse mais il n'y en a pas dans le coin_, plaisanta le vampire pour cacher le fait que ses paroles lui allaient droit au cœur.

_- Pour être tout à fait sincère, je me sens mieux mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à reprendre du service_, continua-t-elle. _J'ai besoin de quelques jours de plus, je crois…_

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Je trouverai un moyen de ramener ce livre._

_- Non, c'est trop dangereux_. _D'ici quelques jours, je serais probablement suffisamment remise._

_- Buffy, tes amis ont besoin de ce livre,_ lui fit-il remarquer. _Chaque jour compte_. »

La Tueuse soupira tandis que le vent soufflait doucement autour d'eux et elle sentit le poids de la culpabilité l'assaillir à nouveau.

« _Je trouverai un moyen_ », répéta le vampire qui avait senti son malaise.

Buffy se mordit les lèvres et laissa son regard errer sur la montagne assombrie.

* * *

Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte jusqu'à ce que seule la lumière des étoiles leur permette de distinguer les ombres. Heureusement, la nuit était claire et l'astre lunaire éclairait largement la vallée.

« _Spike, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais revenu ?_ lui demanda soudain la Tueuse en se tournant vers lui.

_- Je suis lié à la Force, Buffy_ », lui rappela le vampire en cherchant dans sa poche une nouvelle cigarette.

Il ne tenait absolument pas à avoir cette conversation là avec elle ce soir et s'efforça donc de ne pas croiser son regard mais cette dernière insista.

_« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir au moment où tu es revenu_ », lui fit-elle alors remarquer.

Le vampire soupira et se tourna enfin vers elle à son tour.

« _Je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment j'étais revenu… Au départ, je me suis même demandé si je n'étais pas dans une autre dimension. Pour m'en assurer, je suis allé voir les bureaux d'Angel car c'était mon seul repère récent dans la ville. Lorsque je l'ai vu et qu'il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, que tu avais sauvé le monde, j'ai su que j'étais revenu pour de bon…_ ».

Il fit une pause pour allumer sa cigarette puis reporta son regard au loin. De son côté, Buffy retenait son souffle, espérant que Spike continue son récit.

_« Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, _reprit le vampire_. Je ne voulais pas m'impliquer tant que je n'étais sûr de rien. Si la Force me manipulait à nouveau, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque._

_- Alors tu as fait appel à Willow_ », continua la jeune femme.

Le vampire acquiesça.

« _Elle seule avait réellement une chance de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Savoir si je n'étais pas dangereux._

_- Et elle a découvert que tu es de nouveau relié à la Force…,_ murmura Buffy.

_- Comme je te l'ai dit, elle pense que la Force ne peut pas me manipuler mais ce lien entre nous ne peut pas être une bonne chose_, soupira-t-il.

_- Nous n'en savons rien, _constata la Tueuse_. Nous supposons. Tout sera beaucoup plus clair dès que nous aurons le_ _livre_. _Will trouvera un moyen de couper ce lien._

_- Buffy, lorsque nous aurons rapporté le livre, je ne prendrai plus de risque_, affirma Spike. _J'ai été stupide de faire confiance à ta copine, ça pourrait mal tourner…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ s'étonna la Tueuse.

_- Je ne resterai pas._ »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« _Peut-être que la Force tentera à nouveau de m'utiliser contre vous en exploitant ce lien_ », lui expliqua-t-il alors.

Buffy reporta son regard au loin. Elle trouvait cette idée logique et idiote à la fois.

« _Nous avons réglé ce problème la dernière fois_, lui rappela-t-elle.

_- C'est différent, Buffy_, fit le vampire en secouant la tête. _J'ai des visions de ce qu'elle fait et elle en a sûrement de moi !_

_- Si la Force peut nous espionner grâce à toi, nous pouvons sûrement le faire nous aussi grâce à ce que tu vois_ », raisonna la Tueuse.

Spike se releva, brusquement. Mal à l'aise, il jeta au loin son mégot consumé.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ lui demanda Buffy qui avait remarqué son manège.

_- Buffy, écoute, il est tard et tu devrais…_

_- Spike, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_ » insista la Tueuse à présent certaine qu'il lui dissimulait quelque chose d'important.

Le vampire hésita quelques secondes avant de se résigner devant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il savait qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas de répit tant qu'il ne se serait pas justifié suffisamment à ses yeux.

_« Je n'ai pas envie de rester_ », reconnut-il alors tandis que Buffy fronçait les sourcils.

Devant son incompréhension, Spike souffla longuement. Il choisit ensuite de se rassoir auprès d'elle pour lui expliquer l'autre versant de sa décision.

_« Je n'ai pas envie de rester_, répéta-t-il doucement.

_- Pourquoi ?_ lui demanda la Tueuse avec étonnement.

_- Je ne veux plus m'impliquer autant auprès de toi_ », murmura-t-il en approchant sa main d'une mèche de cheveux balayée par le vent et qui barrait le visage de la jeune femme blonde.

Il sembla cependant réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et suspendit son geste à mi-parcours avant de reprendre son explication.

_« J'ai besoin de voir autre chose, de trouver ma place dans ce monde. Je dois toujours m'adapter à ce statut de vampire avec une âme et ce n'est pas facile. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Angel_ », ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Voyant que Buffy ne répondait pas, il continua.

« _Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, Buffy. Il y a eu des moments merveilleux et d'autres… dont je n'aime pas me souvenir. Depuis mon retour ici, je n'arrête pas d'y penser... _

_- A quoi ?_

_- A ce jour où… je ne valais pas mieux que ces types qui t'ont attaquée !_ lança rageusement le vampire. _Quand on n'a pas d'apocalypse à gérer, on a trop de temps pour revivre nos erreurs_, murmura-t-il avec un sourire amer. _Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens prêt à prendre un nouveau tournant. A me construire une autre vie. Et à te laisser faire la tienne…_ , acheva-t-il doucement.

_- Tu ne viendras pas nous aider alors ?_ » s'enquit la Tueuse d'une voix sous laquelle la colère grondait tandis qu'elle se relevait.

Toute la douceur de la soirée s'était envolée durant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré cette phrase.

Spike se leva à son tour, agacé. Il avait une fois de plus ouvert son cœur à la jeune femme et tout ce qu'il récoltait en retour était une question glaciale relative à son combat. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle tombe dans ses bras, non. Mais il aurait apprécié qu'elle note l'effort qu'il était en train de fournir vis-à-vis d'elle.

« _Si Willow veut faire des tests, je viendrais. Mais je ne veux pas me mêler aux autres. _

_- Tu avais plus de courage l'année dernière_, remarqua sournoisement la Tueuse.

_- Justement, j'ai fait ma part. Si tu veux un boy scout de service cette année, tu as ton cher Angel ! _répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

_- Effectivement, je peux au moins compter sur lui ! _»

La Tueuse et le vampire s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques instants avant que la jeune femme ne mette un terme à leur entrevue.

« _Très bien. Puisque tout est clair, je vais rentrer au temple_ », fit-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers le chemin du retour.

Le vampire continua de fixer sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde dans la nuit. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Jamais il ne parviendrait à la regarder comme une femme parmi d'autres, et jamais il ne se pardonnerait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. L'éloignement forcé demeurait sa seule option.

* * *

Le jour suivant se déroula de la même manière que les précédents pour Buffy. Dès l'aube jusqu'à midi, elle s'entraina au maniement de l'épée à travers des postures d'attaque et de défense face à des adversaires particulièrement bien entrainés. Après le déjeuner, le maitre du temple vint remplacer Hui Ji et ce dernier lui conseilla de méditer mais la Tueuse eut une fois de plus beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer pour faire le vide en elle-même.

Sa conversation tumultueuse de la veille avec Spike ne l'y aidait pas et elle se sentait furieuse contre lui. Le bien-être n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour elle et les exercices de relaxation que lui imposa le moine lui semblèrent une véritable torture. Enfin, la journée d'entrainement toucha à sa fin et Jiang Ho Zi lui indiqua qu'elle avait terminé son dernier exercice.

« _Vous n'étiez pas concentrée aujourd'hui_, lui lança-t-il alors que Buffy s'éclipsait déjà en direction du lac.

_- Je suis désolée_, fit la jeune femme en se rapprochant du moine. _J'ai dû mal à faire taire mes émotions…_

_- Ce que vous ressentez ne doit pas vous empêcher de faire ce pourquoi vous êtes venue._

_- Je sais,_ soupira la Tueuse. _Mais je ne peux pas les ignorer non plus !_

_- Lorsque le yin et le yang ne sont pas à leurs places, l'équilibre est rompu_ », récita le moine.

Buffy lui jeta un regard perplexe. Le maitre du temple avait pour habitude de lancer des phrases obscures à ses disciples et elle n'était pas la meilleure pour résoudre ses énigmes. Remarquant la confusion de son élève, le moine sourit.

« _En tant qu'être humain, vous possédez une part de yin et une part de yang. En tant qu'Elue, vous les possédez également mais à une échelle bien plus grande. Il est donc naturel que vos sensations soient exacerbées._

_- Est-ce qu'il est possible de les remettre à leur place ?_ s'informa la Tueuse d'un air ennuyé. _J'en ai marre d'être leur jouet !_

_- Lorsque votre ami aura récupérer le livre, vous ne serez plus très loin de la Vérité._

_- Comment savez-vous que Spike veut récupérer le livre ?_ s'étonna Buffy. _Vous nous avez espionnés !_ s'indigna-t-elle.

_- Il est venu me trouver tard cette nuit_, lui expliqua le moine tandis que les yeux de la Tueuse s'agrandissaient de surprise. _Il cherchait un moyen d'endormir le démon puisque celui-ci ne dort jamais._

_- Vous lui avez donné quelque chose ?_ s'enquit fébrilement la jeune femme.

_- Un somnifère suffisamment puissant pour endormir les plus féroces bêtes de notre montagne._

_- Et vous pensez que ce sera suffisant ?_ s'alarma la Tueuse. _Ce démon est bien plus puissant qu'un tigre ou qu'un ours !_

_- Votre ami a eut l'air satisfait et est repartit avec _», conclut le moine.

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Le soleil allait bientôt disparaitre, permettant ainsi au vampire d'exécuter son plan. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre où reposait le sabre avec lequel elle s'était entrainée durant la matinée et le saisit.

Le moine la regarda ensuite sauter la barrière du jardin puis se précipiter vers le grand escalier du village qui la mènerait peut-être à temps à la grotte où l'attendait le monstre.

* * *

Lorsque Buffy arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la grotte, il faisait nuit depuis de longues minutes. Paniquée à l'idée de ne retrouver qu'un tas de cendres aux pieds du démon gigantesque qu'ils avaient affronté sans succès la dernière fois, elle ne prit pas la peine d'observer les alentours et continua sa course vers le centre de la caverne. Parvenue à destination, elle repéra immédiatement les deux combattants. Elle remarqua également que sous les coups du monstre, une partie de la grotte s'était effondrée, créant un trou suffisamment large dans lequel le vampire blond tentait de blesser son adversaire avec un bâton taillé en forme de lance.

« _Spike !_ » cria-t-elle à son intention.

Le vampire leva instinctivement la tête au son de la voix qui l'appelait tandis que le démon en profitait pour le jeter à terre.

_« Vise les yeux !_ » cria à nouveau la jeune femme en lui lançant le sabre qu'elle avait apporté.

Spike attrapa habilement l'épée et se rua à nouveau sur le monstre tandis que Buffy cherchait des yeux une autre arme avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Elle aperçut alors les pierres aiguisées qui s'étaient décrochées de la montagne lors de l'affrontement. Elle en saisit deux à toute vitesse et s'apprêta à sauter dans le trou à son tour lorsqu'elle constata que le vampire était en train de remporter la victoire. Juché au niveau de la tête du démon, il planta successivement la lame de son épée dans ses deux yeux avant de s'éloigner rapidement. En effet, le géant agonisait et ne sachant plus où se trouvait son adversaire, il se balançait dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de douleur épouvantables. En un instant, Spike se repositionna face à lui et enfonça le sabre au niveau de son cœur. Le démon déambula encore quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler dans un bruit sourd qui firent trembler les parois de la caverne.

Dès qu'il eut vérifié que le monstre était bien mort, Spike se hissa hors du trou tandis que Buffy lâchait les pierres qu'elles tenaient encore en main. Elle fixa quelques instants le vampire qui se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autel où se trouvait le livre et remarqua qu'aucune blessure sérieuse ne semblait l'avoir atteint.

« _Le somnifère du moine n'a pas marché ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Ca l'a à peine étourdi_, grimaça le vampire en contemplant le livre tant convoité.

_- Bon sang, Spike ! Tu es complètement fou !_ » s'écria alors la Tueuse.

De dos, elle le vit hausser les épaules.

« _Il fallait récupérer ce livre_ », répondit-il en l'enveloppant dans son long manteau noir qu'il avait préalablement retiré.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?_ reprit-elle avec colère en s'approchant à son tour.

_- Tu ne semblais plus avoir envie de me parler hier soir »_, lui fit-il simplement remarquer.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques pas du vampire, la Tueuse se figea.

« _Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Je me serais entrainée pendant encore quelques jours et…_

_- On ne pouvait plus attendre, Buffy ! Giles et les autres ne sont pas de taille à gérer cette situation seuls aussi longtemps. Ils ont besoin du livre ! Il fallait que j'aille le chercher._ »

Buffy ne répliqua pas et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Le vampire soupira et la suivit.

Enfin à l'air libre, Spike toucha légèrement l'épaule de la jeune femme devant lui qui était demeurée silencieuse durant tout le trajet. A ce contact, Buffy se retourna et le vampire put observer son regard triste et son visage défait. Il était toujours en colère depuis leur dispute de la veille mais la voir si désemparée le poussa à enterrer la hache de guerre pour cette fois.

_« J'aurais du t'en parler, je suis désolé_, marmonna-t-il. _Je pensais que ce serait plus facile si tu ne te sentais pas obligée de venir. Je voulais te le dire mais…_ »

Buffy secoua doucement la tête.

« _Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, _reconnut-elle_. Je n'aurais simplement jamais pensé que je puisse devenir un jour si inutile…_

_- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure envers toi-même_, lui expliqua doucement le vampire. _Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès en très peu de temps. Tu reviens de loin…_ »

Les yeux de la Tueuse se remplirent de larmes et le vampire crut l'avoir blessée. Mal à l'aise, il tenta de se rattacher.

« _Je suis sûr que tes amis comprendront si tu décides de ne pas revenir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je leur expliquerai… _»

Les yeux de la Tueuse ne contenaient maintenant plus son chagrin qui se déversait silencieusement le long de ses joues. Le vampire déposa alors le livre qu'il tenait encore et se rapprocha spontanément d'elle. Alors qu'il approchait sa main du visage de la jeune femme afin d'eff acer ses larmes qui lui étaient insupportables, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement. Réalisant son geste, Spike s'éloigna vivement d'elle.

« _Je suis désolé_, balbutia-t-il en fuyant son regard. _Je… je vais rentrer_. »

Alors qu'il allait se détourner, Buffy attrapa son bras.

« _Non, attends. Je…_ »

Elle avait laissé sa main sur son bras sans s'en apercevoir et ses larmes cessèrent aussi brutalement qu'elles étaient apparues. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour le garder auprès d'elle un peu plus longtemps. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien avec l'espoir d'y trouver de l'inspiration, en vain. Voyant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, le vampire décida de l'aider.

« _C'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux plus m'impliquer… Pour ce genre de choses gênantes qui n'arrivent qu'en ta présence…_ », lui dit-il doucement en tentant de se dégager de son contact.

A ces mots cependant, la Tueuse raffermit son emprise et Spike lui jeta un regard surpris.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

La Tueuse ne répondit pas mais elle réduisit soudainement la distance qui les séparait à quelques centimètres. Elle déplaça à son tour sa main qu'elle avait laissée sur le bras du vampire pour l'empêcher de partir et la remonta au niveau de son visage.

Buffy suspendit son geste un instant avant de caresser du bout des doigts la joue du vampire. Elle passa ensuite sa main légèrement dans ses cheveux décolorés, pensive. Spike, quant à lui, aurait pu sentir son cœur arrêter de battre s'il n'était pas déjà mort. Les yeux rivés sur elle, il n'osait pas faire un geste de peur de briser cet instant.

« _J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas_, souffla-t-elle. _Encore une fois…_ »

Sa voix encore profondément inquiète trahissait les tourments qu'elle avait enduré et dont elle prenait seulement conscience à cet instant. En ce moment où elle pouvait sentir sa peau froide sous ses doigts, témoignant qu'il était toujours de ce monde, elle ne pouvait que se rendre compte de ce qu'elle aurait perdu. Elle se serra alors tout naturellement contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule tandis que le vampire refermait instinctivement ses bras autour de son corps frêle.

Leur étreinte se prolongea quelques minutes. Finalement, le vent fit frissonner la Tueuse et elle commença à bouger pour se dégager. Spike déposa alors un baiser sur son front et Buffy soupira légèrement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour profiter de cet élan de douceur. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le vampire la regardait intensément.

« _Qu'est-ce que…,_ commença-t-il avant que la Tueuse ne dépose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_- Tu m'as manqué_, souffla-t-elle. _Ne me refais jamais ça, Spike. Je t'interdis de mourir à nouveau._

_- Mais je… _»

Devant le regard à présent si clair de la jeune femme, il se tût.

« _Plus jamais_ », murmura-t-il en hochant la tête.

Buffy attrapa ensuite le livre et le serra contre elle.

« _Giles va être ravi quand tu lui donneras ce livre_, murmura-t-elle.

_- Moi ?_ » s'enquit le vampire, surpris.

Buffy acquiesça.

« _Je ne me sens pas encore prête à reprendre mon rôle. Je voudrais passer quelques jours supplémentaires ici. Est-ce que tu pourras le leur expliquer ?_ »

Spike hocha positivement la tête et ils reprirent leur marche vers le village.

« _Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec eux. Dès que tu auras déposé le livre chez moi et que tu leur auras expliqué la situation, tu pourras t'en aller._

_- J'attendrai ton retour_. »


	21. Rassemblement

**Chapitre 21**

**Rassemblement**

_**Merci à Miwakoko pour son commentaire.**_

_**Marina : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis ! J'ai vraiment voulu ancrer la relation Spike/Buffy dans une aventure la plus réelle possible et donc effectivement au début je n'ai pas centré l'histoire sur eux. Je voulais que les évènements les obligent à évoluer. C'est ma vision de l'esprit de la série. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**_

* * *

_« Et l'absence de ce qu'on aime, quelque peu qu'elle dure, a toujours trop duré. » - Molière _

* * *

« _Comment ça Buffy n'est pas rentrée avec toi ?!_ » s'écria Alex, horrifié.

Les membres du Scooby Gang ainsi qu'Angel et Andrew s'étaient réunis comme chaque soir chez la Tueuse. Le vampire blond avait alors débarqué quelques minutes auparavant et avait apporté un immense livre qu'il avait donné à Giles. Ensuite, il avait commencé son récit et Alex l'avait écouté avec scepticisme. Jusqu'au moment où Spike leur avait annoncé que Buffy avait voulu rester encore quelques jours en Chine. A cet instant, il était devenu parfaitement incrédule.

Il était absolument impensable que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas rentrée immédiatement après avoir récupéré le livre. Il était impossible qu'elle laisse sa sœur et ses amis se débrouiller seuls alors qu'une grande bataille se préparait au moment même. Et il était tout simplement inimaginable que ce satané vampire dise la vérité à propos de la Tueuse.

Evidemment, il avait été témoin de la volonté du vampire de les aider l'année précédente mais il n'avait jamais pu comprendre pourquoi Buffy l'avait défendu à ce point. Même si la détermination de la Tueuse avait permis à Spike de terrasser définitivement la Force, Alex n'était pas prêt à lui laisser la moindre chance de rédemption. A ses yeux, il restait un vampire sanguinaire qui avait échafaudé les plans les plus terribles pour les tuer avant de sombrer dans un amour morbide pour la Tueuse qui avait faillit la détruire elle-même.

De ce point de vue, la seule explication plausible résidait dans cette logique aux yeux du jeune homme. Spike était toujours maladivement obsédé par Buffy et il avait trouvé un merveilleux prétexte pour l'éloigner de sa famille. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui avait fait et où elle était à présent, pensa-t-il avec rage.

« _Où est-elle ?_ » s'enquit à son tour Willow avec inquiétude.

Spike soupira. Il savait que cette soirée s'annonçait longue et pénible mais il repensa à sa promesse faite à la Tueuse et réexpliqua calmement ce qu'il venait de dire.

« _Elle est dans le temple du village. Elle sera de retour d'ici quelques jours._

_- Pourquoi est-elle restée là-bas ?_ lui demanda Angel.

_- Parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour revenir maintenant._

_- Pas assez en forme ? Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ou quoi ?_ s'écria à nouveau Alex.

_- Elle ne se sentait pas bien_, tenta d'expliquer le vampire.

_- Pas bien comment ?_ fit la sœur de la Tueuse en fronçant les sourcils d'un air méfiant. _Elle est malade ?_

_- Non. Enfin, peut-être, je n'en sais rien !_ répondit le vampire en haussant les épaules.

_- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ? _voulut savoir Willow.

_- Pas vraiment, elle…_

_- Alors comment peux-tu savoir si elle ne se sent pas bien si elle ne t'a rien dit ?_ s'exclama Alex d'un air triomphant. _Je suis sûr que tu nous racontes n'importe quoi ! _ajouta-t-il avec agressivité en direction du vampire.

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_ répliqua Spike qui sentait l'énervement le gagner. _Que je l'ai tuée et que j'ai planqué son corps mais que j'ai pris la peine de vous ramener ce foutu livre ?!_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire,_ tempéra immédiatement la sorcière qui sentait la tension monter de toute part dans la pièce.

_- Willow a raison. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire_, ironisa Alex. _Je pense que tu es un grand malade et que tu l'as emprisonnée quelque part pour la garder pour toi ! On sait tous que tu es complètement obsédé par Buffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Lui faire boire un philtre d'amour et la maintenir enfermée à l'autre bout de la terre ?!_ »

Le sang du vampire ne fit qu'un tour et il se rapprocha du jeune homme d'un air menaçant.

« _Spike, ça suffit ! _» s'écria soudain Dawn en se plaçant entre eux.

Les deux ennemis se toisèrent du regard avec mépris puis reculèrent d'un pas.

« _Spike, dis-moi comment va ma sœur !_ reprit la jeune fille en se tournant vers l'intéressé. _Mais je te préviens que si tu lui as fait le moindre mal, Alex sera le dernier de tes soucis_, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

_- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, bon sang !_ s'énerva le vampire. _Tu n'as pas reçu son mail ?_

_- J'ai reçu un mail, mais je ne le comprends pas vraiment_, admit la sœur de a Tueuse d'un air contrarié. _Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de s'entraîner mais toi, tu nous dis qu'elle ne se sent pas bien !_

_- C'est pour ça qu'elle s'entraine !_

_- Mais ça n'a aucun sens !_ reprit Alex avec mauvaise humeur. _Buffy n'a pas besoin de s'entrainer à l'autre bout de la Terre, c'est la Tueuse ! Elle a vaincu la Force !_

_- Techniquement, elle n'a pas vaincu la Force _», intervint innocemment Andrew.

Spike se passa une main sur le visage tandis que Dawn et Alex fusillaient le jeune homme du regard, le faisant se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

« _S'il vous plait !_ » explosa Giles tandis qu'il abattait sa main sur la table avec force, figeant l'assistance.

Devant le silence assourdissant qu'il venait de créer, l'observateur ôta ses lunettes.

_« Toutes ces remarques ne servent à rien, et nous avons une grande menace à gérer. Spike, explique-nous tout ce que tu sais depuis le début,_ ordonna-t-il ensuite au vampire en se tournant vers lui. _Nous aviserons ensuite sur ce qu'il convient de faire_. »

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entreprit de reprendre son récit en le détaillant le plus précisément possible.

_« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés là-bas, tout s'est passé normalement_, commença-t-il. _On a cherché où se trouvait le livre et on s'est renseigné un peu partout. On a rapidement localisé l'endroit grâce au moine du temple principal de la ville. On y est allé mais le comité d'accueil était plus étoffé que prévu et on n'a pas pu récupérer le livre ce jour-là._ »

Le vampire fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à son public, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« _J'ai été pas mal blessé à cette occasion et j'ai du rester inconscient un jour ou deux_, continua-t-il. _Un peu plus tard, Buffy est venue me dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas en état de se battre. Je lui ai conseillé de passer quelques jours dans le temple pour qu'elle puisse s'entrainer avec les moines et elle y est allée. On a pu récupérer le livre la deuxième fois mais elle a préféré rester avec les moines encore un peu_. »

Le silence accompagna la fin de son explication tandis que chacun essayait de comprendre ce qu'impliquait l'absence de Buffy à leurs côtés.

« _Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas_, lança soudain Angel. _Si elle ne peut pas se battre, c'est parce qu'elle est blessée ?_

_- Non, ça veut dire qu'elle ne peut plus combattre_, rétorqua Spike. _Qu'elle en a marre de tous ces combats !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ demanda Willow avec étonnement. _Elle ne veut plus se battre ?_

_- Disons qu'elle a une petite baisse de morale_, fit le vampire.

_- Je ne comprends pas_, murmura Dawn. _Elle ne m'a pas parlé de tout ça…_

_- Elle ne voulait surtout pas vous inquiéter, c'est tout._

_- Mais vous n'allez pas gober ça !_ s'exclama Alex. _C'est de Buffy qu'on parle ! La Tueuse ! Elle ne peut pas simplement en avoir marre !_

_- Si elle peut_, riposta le vampire blond.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_ répliqua vivement le jeune homme.

_- Je connais la Tueuse._

_- Tu ne la connais pas !_

_- Je la connais bien mieux que toi, espèce d'imbécile !_ siffla Spike entre ses dents.

_- Répète ça et tu n'auras pas l'occasion de la revoir ta chère Tueuse !_ le menaça Alex en saisissant un pieu dans le coffre du salon. _Tu crois la connaitre mais tu es qui pour elle, rappelle moi ? Tu n'es personne ! Nous, nous sommes sa famille et ses amis et toi, tu n'es personne !_ lui assena-t-il à nouveau avec toute la haine dont il était capable à l'égard du vampire.

_- Si tu étais un ami digne de ce nom, tu aurais remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien_, ricana Spike. _Mais vous êtes trop occupés à vous soucier de sauver vos fesses pour vous intéresser à elle !_ lança-t-il ensuite à la ronde. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la Tueuse qu'elle ne ressent rien !_

_- Cette fois je vais te tuer, vampire dégénéré ! »_ rugit Alex qui resserra sa prise autour du pieu avant de se jeter sur lui.

Avant que les autres ne puissent réagir, le jeune homme lui avait envoyé un coup de poing en plein visage. Spike recula sous le choc avant de se ruer à son tour sur lui. Il l'envoya s'écraser sur la table en un éclair puis lui balança son propre poing dans la mâchoire. Les membres du Scooby sortirent enfin de leur torpeur et se précipitèrent pour les séparer mais le vampire blond était bien plus fort qu'eux.

« _Arrête !_ s'interposa alors Angel en tentant de retenir l'autre vampire. _Tu vas le tuer !_

_- Ce n'est plus mon problème_, grogna Spike en se débattant pour se dégager de son emprise. _Il faut qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute !_ »

Il bouscula violemment le vampire brun qui perdit l'équilibre et en profita pour se jeter à nouveau sur le jeune homme à terre. Alex saignait déjà abondamment et il lui envoya un nouveau coup de poing dans le nez.

« _Séparer ! _»

En une fraction de seconde, Spike se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et heurta de plein fouet le mur opposé avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il tenta immédiatement de se relever mais la force qui l'entourait maintenant le clouait par terre.

« _Willow !_ hurla-t-il. _Lâche-moi tout de suite !_

_- Vous n'êtes que des idiots tous les deux !_ leur reprocha vivement la sorcière. _Pendant que l'on se bat entre nous, la Force gagne du terrain et Buffy a besoin de notre unité pour la remplacer le temps qu'elle revienne ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de cohabiter, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !_ »

Dawn s'était précipitée vers Alex pour évaluer ses blessures et jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à Giles qui s'était également approché. Le visage tuméfié, le jeune homme gisait inconscient au milieu des débris de bois de la table brisée.

« _Andrew, va chercher des bandages et des cotons propres_, ordonna l'observateur. _Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de plusieurs points de suture_, constata-t-il ensuite en attrapant le téléphone. _J'appelle une ambulance_. »

* * *

Tandis que Dawn, Andrew et Giles s'activaient auprès d'Alex en attendant les secours, Willow mit fin à son sortilège et relâcha son emprise sur le vampire blond qui put enfin se relever. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea ensuite vers son meilleur ami sans un mot.

Furieux, Spike ne demanda pas son reste et sortit en trombe de la maison, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il franchissait rageusement le jardin de la demeure, Angel sortit à son tour.

« _Willow a raison, tu sais_ », lui lança-t-il.

Spike se figea et se tourna lentement vers lui.

« _Tu ne vas pas te mettre à me faire la morale, toi aussi !_ répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement. _Tu n'as qu'à aller panser les blessures de ce crétin si tu l'aimes tant !_ »

Angel secoua la tête et rejoignit le vampire au bout de l'allée.

« _Je ne porte pas non plus Alex dans mon cœur,_ reconnut-il en haussant les épaules lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. _J'ai même hésité à intervenir,_ lui confia-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

_- Eh bien tu aurais du écouter ton instinct et il serait de l'histoire ancienne à l'heure qu'il est !_ affirma rageusement Spike.

_- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. _

_- De toute façon, Willow ne me laissera plus remettre les pieds ici. Il est tranquille_, grogna le vampire en sortant une cigarette de son paquet.

_- Bien sûr que si elle te laissera entrer », _intervint Angel.

L'autre vampire lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur tandis qu'il faisait jaillir la flamme de son briquet.

« _Nous ne sommes pas en supériorité numérique comme tu l'as remarqué. On aura besoin de tout le monde en attendant le retour de Buffy._

_- Je ne sais pas si elle reviendra_, fit Spike d'un air sombre tandis qu'Angel lui lançait un regard surpris. _Elle avait vraiment envie de tout plaquer…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ »

Spike soupira et s'appuya sur le petit muret qui séparait la maison de la Tueuse de l'allée qui bordait la rue. Il ne voulait pas exposer la vulnérabilité de Buffy trop explicitement, et particulièrement à Angel. Mais il était conscient que même s'ils étaient ennemis, dans un sens, le vampire brun pourrait continuer à défendre la Tueuse si lui-même était écarté de la bande. Le message devait donc être suffisamment clair pour qu'il soit pris au sérieux.

« _Le jour où elle est venue me trouver pour me dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle voulait rentrer à Los Angeles_, murmura-t-il. _Tout arrêter et rentrer chez elle... J'ai réussi à l'en dissuader pour l'instant mais ça n'a pas été facile. Elle devait passer quelques jours chez les moines et prendre sa décision à ce moment-là. _

_- Elle n'a donc pas encore fait son choix _», comprit Angel.

Spike hocha la tête et souffla la fumée de sa cigarette vers le ciel.

« _Je lui ai promis que si elle décidait de raccrocher, je la soutiendrais._

_- Tu es sérieux ?_ soupira Angel. _C'est la Tueuse, Spike ! Sans elle, ce monde ne sera rapidement qu'un supermarché à ciel ouvert pour démons assoiffés ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?_ »

L'autre vampire haussa les épaules.

« _On ne peut pas la forcer à continuer. Elle a mérité sa retraite._ »

Angel leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Tu as toujours été trop émotif_, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

_- Et toi, tu ne l'as jamais été suffisamment. »_

Les deux vampires restèrent quelques instants silencieux, songeant tous deux avec appréhension à ce que l'avenir pourrait bien leur réserver.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?_ demanda soudain Angel.

_- Si Willow me laisse entrer, je resterais probablement jusqu'à ce que Buffy revienne et qu'elle botte le cul du nouveau méchant. Ou alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de ne pas revenir _», répondit Spike en jetant son mégot au loin.

Le vampire brun secoua la tête.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec elle ?_

_- Comment ça ?_ fit Spike en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Tu t'es décidé à réapparaitre alors que tu me jurais il y a quelques jours ne plus jamais vouloir la revoir. Alors je me demande si tu resteras l'aider..._

_- J'en sais rien_, grogna le vampire avec mauvaise humeur.

_- Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue_, le prévint Angel avec le plus grand sérieux.

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je veux lui faire du mal ?_ s'énerva Spike. _Est-ce que je n'ai pas suffisamment prouvé que j'étais de son côté ?!_

_- Si tu lui brises le cœur, je te tue_ », rectifia le vampire brun.

Spike écarquilla les yeux.

« _Pour ton information, ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que ça fonctionne entre nous. Et puis comme si tu ne t'y connaissais pas là-dedans !_ ricana-t-il ensuite.

_- Spike…_

_- De toute façon, je compte bien me tenir suffisamment à l'écart même si je reste l'aider le temps qu'on se débarrasse de tout ce merdier_, le coupa-t-il. _Et après, je m'en irai. Adieu la Tueuse, adieu les ennuis ! J'ai pris ma résolution_ », ajouta-t-il avec fermeté.

Ce fut au tour d'Angel de ricaner.

« _Je te dis que j'ai pris ma décision !_ répéta Spike, agacé. _Dès qu'on en a fini avec cette histoire, je disparais !_

_- Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai_ », soupira le vampire brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ grogna Spike. _Je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs ! _

_- Crois-moi, Spike, s'il y a bien une chose dont tu devrais te méfier, c'est de ça_, reprit Angel en secouant la tête.

_- De quoi ?_ s'enquit le vampire blond, perplexe par le tour que prenait cette conversation.

_- Ouvre un peu les yeux !_ _Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui ! C'est Buffy. Et je ne te parle pas de la Tueuse, de cette fascination que nous autres vampires avons naturellement pour l'Elue. Buffy est différente._ »

Angel se tût et jeta un regard contrarié à l'autre vampire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était sur le point de partager des choses aussi intimes sur sa relation avec la Tueuse. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il était de son devoir de le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour elle. Pour qu'elle évite une autre déconvenue, et d'autres souffrances.

« _Quand je l'ai rencontrée, je ne me suis pas méfié…_ », reprit ensuite le vampire.

En entendant le ton confidentiel qu'avait pris Angel, Spike sentit son estomac se tordre de dégoût.

« _Je ne veux rien savoir_, l'interrompit-il en s'apprêtant à repartir.

_- Bon sang, Spike ! J'essaye de t'aider !_ s'énerva ce dernier. _Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te dire ça ?_

_- Je crois que tu ne te lasseras jamais de venir me dire que vous avez partagés des moments inoubliables ensemble !_ siffla rageusement le vampire en se tournant vers l'objet de toute sa jalousie. _Je n'ai pas toujours été parfait mais j'en paye les conséquences tous les jours et je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me dire comment m'y prendre avec elle ! _»

Furieux, le vampire blond s'éloigna à grands pas. Il atteignit la rue puis traversa la route. Angel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse au milieu des ombres. Au loin, il entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance raisonner dans la nuit.

* * *

« _Giles, dites-moi que ce livre va nous être utile _», l'implora Willow en découvrant l'observateur assis à la table de la cuisine le lendemain matin.

Penché sur le précieux ouvrage, celui-ci releva la tête.

« _Oui, je crois qu'il nous servira. Comment va Alex ?_

_- Ca va. Il gardera des traces pendant plusieurs jours mais il survivra. Spike n'y a pas été de main morte… Enfin, façon de parler _», grimaça la jeune femme en se servant une tasse de café.

Dès qu'elle eut versé le liquide chaud, la sorcière bailla et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de l'observateur.

« _Est-ce que tu as dormi, Willow ?_ s'enquit ce dernier en voyant ses traits marqués par la fatigue.

_- Pas vraiment_, avoua la jeune femme. _Lorsque j'ai raccompagné Alex chez lui de l'hôpital, il devait être trois heures du matin. Ensuite, Dawn m'a appelé vers cinq heures._

_- Des nouvelles de Buffy ?_

_- Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à la joindre mais elle a finalement réussit. Son portable était sur messagerie. Dawn est passée par son ancien hôtel qui lui a donné le nom d'un marchand de légumes non loin du temple. Après, elle a dû se débrouiller pour qu'on amène Buffy directement chez le marchand car les moines n'ont pas le téléphone…_

_- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?_

_- Elle a plus ou moins confirmé l'histoire de Spike_, soupira la sorcière. _Qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour revenir à Los Angeles maintenant et qu'elle ne savait pas précisément quand elle rentrerait._

_- Elle n'en a pas dit plus ?_ demanda Giles en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Non… La conversation a été plutôt houleuse d'après Dawn_, ajouta Willow en soupirant.

_- Tout ceci n'est pas si étonnant_, remarqua alors l'observateur en retirant ses lunettes. _Cette situation est certes totalement inédite mais le fait qu'une Tueuse se pose des questions sur sa mission n'est pas si étrange..._

_- Mais Giles, au milieu d'une si grande menace ?_ intervint la sorcière. _Après tout ce qu'elle a déjà vécu ?_

_- Justement Willow,_ reprit-il. _A ma connaissance, une Tueuse n'a jamais traversé d'épreuves aussi nombreuses ni d'une telle ampleur avant Buffy. Je ne me souviens pas non plus qu'une Tueuse soit restée en vie aussi longtemps, à vrai dire_. »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres.

« _Que pouvons-nous faire?_ murmura-t-elle.

_- Pour l'instant, nous devons tirer tous les éléments possibles de ce livre et nous devons rester unis pour protéger la ville._

_- Et pour Buffy ?_

_- Buffy a toujours eu besoin d'être entourée pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Nous devons lui montrer notre présence et notre soutien la concernant mais le plus incertain restera la tâche que nous ne pouvons effectuer à sa place. Etre la Tueuse_. »

* * *

Le soir même, le groupe était de nouveau réuni. Le silence avait pesé sur la demeure toute la journée et elle s'animait un peu en ce début de soirée. L'atmosphère devenait fébrile et le doute assaillait chaque esprit.

Dawn et Andrew s'étaient assis sur le canapé tandis que Willow, Giles et Alex avaient pris place autour du comptoir de la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon. Les morceaux de table avaient été débarrassés et l'espace vide rendait la pièce trop imposante pour le petit groupe d'amis. Un hématome violacé colorait la joue droite d'Alex dont le regard sombre trahissait la mauvaise humeur.

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et tous les regards se fixèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Angel pénétra dans le salon et appuya ses deux mains sur l'une des chaises.

« _Les disparitions s'étendent maintenant jusque dans les grandes villes du Nevada, _commença-t-il. _Ca veut dire qu'on va avoir une montée en puissance des démons, comme les autres fois où on a remarqué que cela ne concernait plus uniquement la ville. Je ne vais pas pouvoir gérer ça tout seul._

_- Nous allons revoir les plannings de patrouille_, proposa Willow.

_- Ce ne sera pas suffisant_, la coupa le vampire. _On va devoir se diviser pour couvrir plus de terrain. Il nous faut au moins cinq groupes._

_- Cela risque de poser un problème_, soupira Giles. _Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. _

_- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire appel à d'autres tueuses ?_ s'enquit Dawn.

_- Elles sont toutes réparties sur différents territoires et gèrent comme elles peuvent le flux grandissant des démons_, expliqua l'observateur. _Et malheureusement, elles sont peu entrainées. La tâche est immense…_

_- Il nous faut un référent par groupe,_ décida la sorcière. _Le référent doit avoir suffisamment d'expérience pour guider les autres. Angel et Giles ?_ »

Le vampire brun hocha positivement la tête.

« _Je ne suis pas le meilleur guerrier mais pourquoi pas_, approuva Giles à son tour.

_- Alex, tu te sens d'attaque ?_ continua Willow.

_- Je serai présent, _affirma le jeune homme.

_- D'accord alors avec moi, ça fait quatre référents._

_- Et moi ?_ s'exclama la sœur de la Tueuse. _Je sais me défendre !_

_- Dawnie, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée,_ observa gentiment Willow.

_- Elle sait se battre_, fit remarquer Angel.

_- Absolument !_ renchérit Dawn, ravie que quelqu'un intervienne en sa faveur.

_- Je regrette Dawn, mais j'ai promis à Buffy de…_

_- Ah non !_ la coupa brutalement la jeune fille. _Ne me parle pas de ma sœur! Si elle s'inquiétait réellement pour nous, elle serait là ce soir ! Moi je suis ici et je suis prête à me battre ! _»

Un silence gêné accueillit son éclat de voix.

« _Ne jette pas la pierre à ta sœur, Dawn_, lui fit remarquer Alex en se tournant vers elle. _Tu ne peux pas douter de sa loyauté envers nous après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Elle reviendra bientôt. Mais je comprends que tu veuilles participer. Tu pourras venir avec moi_ », lui proposa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Willow pour guetter son accord.

Celle-ci hocha positivement la tête et Alex se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« _Merci, Alex !_ accepta Dawn avec reconnaissance.

_- Et moi ? Je peux venir aussi ?_ demanda alors Andrew d'une petite voix.

_- Tu viendras avec moi_, décida Willow qui ne souhaitait pas le voir ralentir ou mettre en danger les autres. _Mais cela ne fait que deux groupes et deux personnes seules…_, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en soupirant.

_- Spike viendra_, assura Angel tandis qu'Alex levait les yeux au ciel.

_- Tu es sûr ?_ s'enquit la sorcière.

_- J'en suis sûr._

_- Très bien. Ca nous fait donc cinq référents_, reprit-elle. _Maintenant, concernant le livre que Spike a ramené, Giles et moi avons commencé à le lire et je pense que nous aurons bientôt des éléments déterminants. La traduction prend un peu de temps mais l'écriture est assez claire. Lorsque Buffy reviendra, je pense que nous aurons terminé._

_- Vous avez pu découvrir quelque chose ?_ demanda Angel.

_- Nous avons eu la confirmation que la théorie de Willow était exacte,_ répondit Giles_. Le collier est un objet aussi ancien que la Force. Il représente une balance entre le Bien et le Mal, un objet permettant d'équilibrer les énergies positives et négatives dans l'univers. Les démons l'utilisent pour ranimer la Force. Ils se servent des disparus comme source d'énergie pour la renforcer._

_- Comment ?_ s'enquit Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Les disparitions ne concernent presque que des délinquants_, continua l'observateur, _et n'oublions pas que la part de Mal que représente la Force est contenue en plus ou moins grande quantité dans chaque être humain…_

_- Et les démons réactivent la Force en projetant cette part de Mal sur le collier !_ conclut Dawn.

_- Oui, c'est ce que nous pensons,_ reprit Giles en hochant la tête.

_- Dans un sens, il nous débarrasse de la racaille humaine et nous on a plus qu'à trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser des démons ensuite ! Au rythme où ils vont, dans quelques mois, ils auront nettoyé la Terre et tout s'arrêtera !_ remarqua Alex.

_- Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple_, intervint la sorcière. _Si notre raisonnement est exact, la Force va grandir jusqu'à atteindre suffisamment d'énergie pour être au niveau du Bien. Hors, nous avons activé des dizaines de milliers de tueuses potentielles. Lorsque la Force aura suffisamment de puissance pour reprendre forme, imaginez son pouvoir…_

_- Mais nous devons faire appel aux nouvelles tueuses dans ce cas !_ s'exclama Dawn.

_- Nous manquons de temps,_ soupira Giles. _Elles sont réparties à travers le monde entier et j'ai passé les derniers six mois a essayé de constituer des regroupements mais le système est loin d'être efficace. Ces jeunes filles sont certes dotées d'une adresse au combat mais sans entrainement et surtout sans explication concernant leur nouveau pouvoir, elles ne sont pas aussi efficaces qu'une tueuse_. »

Le silence s'abattit quelque secondes sur l'assistance avant qu'Angel ne le brise.

« _Si la Force reprend forme avant qu'on ait éradiqué la source du problème, nous aurons besoin de Buffy. _

_- Elle sera là_, affirma Willow.

_- Il faut reprendre le collier pour cesser leur rituel. C'est notre meilleure chance, _reprit le vampire.

_- En effet_, estima l'observateur. _Mais nous devons d'abord mettre au point un plan. Etant donné notre faible nombre, l'organisation est notre meilleure arme._

_- Je retourne patrouiller dans le coin pour constater s'il y a eu une évolution_, proposa Angel.

_- Bonne idée_, approuva la sorcière. _Nous allons tous sortir patrouiller ce soir. Il nous faut des informations concernant directement le mode opératoire des démons pour qu'on sache où et quand les attaquer._ »

Tous acquiescèrent et Angel se dirigea le premier vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement devant lui. Il n'eut que le temps de reculer rapidement pour ne pas être assommé tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers le visiteur inattendu.

« _Alors, il parait que vous avez besoin d'une Tueuse ?_ »


	22. Libre

**Chapitre 22**

**Libre**

_**Merci pour vos commentaires pour mon dernier chapitre. J'en conclus qu'il vous a plu et j'en suis ravie. Celui-ci est important dans le déroulé de mon histoire et j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, d'où mon retard de publication pour lequel je tiens à m'excuser !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Marina : Je suis contente que ces passages t'aient plu, je me suis bien amusée à les écrire aussi ! Je te laisse maintenant découvrir si tu as raison pour la personne qui a fait son apparition dans le dernier chapitre !**_

_**Stephanie: Courage, même si je suis centrée sur la partie aventure, je fais évoluer les sentiments de mes personnages petit à petit… !**_

* * *

_On __rencontre__ sa __destinée __souvent__ par les __chemins__ qu'on __prend__ pour l'__éviter__ - __Jean de La Fontaine_

* * *

« _Je me doutais bien que vous n'appeliez pas pour m'inviter à fêter Noël tous ensemble mais quand même !_ plaisanta Faith tandis qu'elle échangeait un clin d'œil avec Robin assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. _Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de dénicher toutes les apocalypses possibles !_ ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

_- On ne voudrait échanger notre place pour rien au monde !_ ironisa Alex._ On aime tellement être au cœur de l'action et risquer nos vies !_

_- Dans ce cas, vous êtes servis ! _répliqua la Tueuse avec un grand sourire.

_- Ou alors on est maudit_ », suggéra Andrew qui avait visiblement réfléchi très sérieusement à cette éventualité.

Angel haussa les épaules devant la remarque du jeune homme.

« _Maudits ou pas, nous avons deux combattants en plus. Ca ne peut pas nous faire de mal._

_- Doucement, beau ténébreux !_ l'interrompit Faith. _On n'a jamais dit qu'on allait vous aider !_

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?_ répliqua le vampire comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_- OK, c'est vrai qu'on a eu votre message et que ça m'a intrigué mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez dans un tel pétrin !_ expliqua la jeune femme en se redressant.

_- Nous avons absolument besoin de votre aide_, intervint Willow avec gravité. _La Force va sans doute avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour reprendre sa propre apparence très bientôt…_

_- Qu'avez-vous fait de la faux ?_ s'enquit Robin.

_- Buffy l'a gardée. Elle est dans le coffre, _expliqua la sorcière d'un signe de tête pour lui indiquer l'endroit.

_- Notre problème se situe principalement si la Force recréée l'armée que nous avons eu à affronter la dernière fois_, expliqua Giles._ La faux nous a permis de distribuer le pouvoir de la Tueuse aux potentielles, ce qui est toujours vrai à l'heure actuelle. Mais ce qui nous a permis d'éradiquer son armée était le collier que Spike portait et à ce jour, ce sont les démons qui l'ont en leur possession… _

_- Alors il va falloir aller le chercher_, conclut Faith comme une évidence.

_- C'est ce que nous pensions_, poursuivit l'observateur. _Malheureusement, notre petit nombre nous oblige à prévoir un plan extrêmement précis car les démons se sont mêlés aux vampires et aux autres espèces en tout genre. Ils sont maintenant très nombreux._

_- Pourquoi avoir autant attendu ? _demanda Robin.

_- Parce que nous manquions d'informations_, soupira Willow. _Nous avons d'abord traduit les parchemins liés à la création du collier mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment précis. On a compris que les démons l'utilisaient pour recréer la Force mais nous avons eu besoin d'un livre très rare, et Buffy et Spike sont allés le chercher en Chine. Nous ne l'avons eu en main que très récemment._

_- Je vois, _soupira Faith. _Au moins maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire._

_- Et c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi et de Robin, _compléta Dawn qui était ravie de l'apparition de la seconde Tueuse parmi eux.

_- Ca, j'ai compris_ », fit la jeune femme en attrapant une pomme sur le comptoir.

Elle l'essuya brièvement sur son pull et croqua vigoureusement dans le fruit avant de froncer les sourcils.

« _Mais où est Buffy au fait ? Et son blondinet ? »_ lança-t-elle alors à la ronde.

Devant le silence gêné qui accueillit sa réponse, la Tueuse s'esclaffa.

« _Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont restés roucouler en Chine pendant que vous faites les recherches !_

_- Spike nous a apporté le livre hier mais il n'a pas pu être là ce soir,_ expliqua finalement Willow.

_- Et Buffy ?_ demanda Robin.

_- Ma sœur ne se sentait pas assez bien pour revenir tout de suite,_ lança Dawn en direction des deux nouveaux.

_- Elle est malade ?_ fit l'ancien proviseur en fronçant les sourcils.

_- En vérité, nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi Buffy a préféré rester en Chine,_ intervint Giles. _Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle expérimente un léger… mal-être et qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver ses moyens._

_- Vous êtes sûrs que ça n'a pas de rapport avec le retour de la Force ? _insista Robin.

_- Apparemment non_, soupira Willow. _Ce serait plutôt une baisse de moral…_

_- Alors ça !_ s'exclama Faith, parfaitement incrédule. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes si impatients que je rejoigne votre équipe !_

_- Pour l'instant nous sommes un peu affaiblis mais elle va revenir bientôt ! _» s'empressa d'ajouter la sorcière.

Un léger silence s'installa parmi l'assistance avant que Faith ne reprenne la parole.

« _Comment on s'organise ?_

_- Nous discuterons des modalités précises du plan dès demain matin et j'espère que nous pourrons passer à l'action le soir même_, proposa Giles.

_- On n'attend pas Buffy ?_ demanda la jeune femme brune.

_- Non, nous ne savons pas quand elle reviendra_, répondit Angel.

_- Bon_. »

La Tueuse brune se leva, bientôt imité par Robin ainsi que les autres membres du Scooby.

« _Y a de bons hôtels par ici ?_ lança-t-elle ensuite tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_- Vous pouvez venir chez moi, _proposa Alex._ Ce n'est pas très grand mais ça devrait suffire._

_- Cool. On n'est pas riche en ce moment. On a tout claqué en Afrique pour notre lune de miel!_ expliqua-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer sa main gauche ornée d'une bague en or à l'annulaire.

_- Vous vous êtes mariés ?!_ » s'écria Dawn.

Robin hocha la tête et passa une main autour de la taille de sa femme.

« _Au milieu de la savane entre les lions et les singes,_ leur fit-il savoir.

_- On avait envie de faire dans l'original,_ ajouta Faith, ravie.

_- Félicitations à tous les deux !_ s'exclama Giles en serrant la main de Robin.

_- Moi aussi, je suis très contente pour vous_, approuva Willow. _Mais si vous nous l'aviez dit, on aurait préparé un cadeau ou quelque chose pour fêter ça…_

_- On fera ça quand on se sera à nouveau débarrassé de notre copine la _Force », lui proposa Faith en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Sur ces mots, les jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement afin de profiter d'une pleine nuit de sommeil avant l'affrontement probable du lendemain.

* * *

Assise au bord du lac, Buffy ramena ses genoux contre son corps pour se protéger du vent qui s'était levé. Le jour avait presque entièrement disparu et le voile de la nuit apportait une fraîcheur rappelant aux habitants et aux touristes que l'hiver ne les avait pas oubliés.

Depuis deux jours, la Tueuse s'efforçait de rester concentrée sur son objectif initial : reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Le fait d'être focalisée sur cette idée lui avait évité de se perdre dans des idées sombres. Buffy avait ainsi obstinément refusé de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que son souffle, l'enchainement des mouvements de combat, l'observation scrupuleuse de ses adversaires, l'anticipation de chaque geste. Et elle avait réussi. Elle s'était totalement immergée et avait été surprise de constater que son instinct n'attendait que sa permission pour s'exprimer à nouveau. Deux jours pendant lesquels la jeune femme n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. Elle l'avait senti. Les réflexes qui sous tendaient chacun de ses mouvements ne pouvaient pas mentir. Enfouie au fond d'elle, la Tueuse était toujours là, et avec elle la force et la détermination des années précédentes.

Cette bulle de concentration s'était pourtant brisée momentanément lorsque Dawn lui avait téléphoné la veille. Elle avait raccroché furieuse, mettant fin au monologue de sa soeur, elle aussi hors d'elle. Buffy ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendue lui parler de cette manière depuis la mort de leur mère. Lui reprocher de ne pas penser à elle ou à ses amis. De rester se cacher à l'autre bout du monde. De l'abandonner.

La Tueuse avait été cruellement blessée par ces paroles. Dawn ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle vivait. Pourtant, sa soeur était sa dernière famille et Buffy était prête à tous les sacrifices en ce qui la concernait et elle pensait sincèrement que cette dernière en était tout à fait consciente.

Comment avait-elle réussi à se replonger dans son entrainement en quelques minutes, la jeune femme ne l'expliquait pas, sauf peut-être dans sa volonté de s'éloigner des reproches de sa soeur en occupant à nouveau totalement son esprit. Ou alors pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la personne égoïste qu'elle lui reprochait d'être lorsqu'elle reviendrait chez elle.

Mais ce soir, après avoir nagé des heures durant dans l'eau glacée du lac, la Tueuse avait du accorder un peu de repos à son corps meurtri et en quelques minutes seulement, ses pensées s'étaient remises à tourbillonner et le doute à l'envahir.

Les rayons de la lune dansaient sur les eaux troubles du lac et déguisaient les ombres en reflets mouvementés, à l'image de son esprit. Serait-elle jamais capable de revenir à son meilleur niveau? se demandait-elle avec angoisse. Avait-elle perdu toute crédibilité en laissant Spike repartir seul vers ceux qui attendaient impatiemment son retour? Ses amis et sa soeur ne la regarderaient-ils pas avec déception à présent?

La jeune femme ne put empêcher de laisser ses pensées dériver vers la dernière fois où elle avait senti sa vie lui échapper. Bien avant que la nouvelle menace ne fasse son apparition, elle ne se sentait déjà plus vraiment elle-même, se rappela-t-elle.

Buffy sentait confusément que cette période était importante par rapport à ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui. Elle s'obstinait à repousser ces moments au fond de sa mémoire mais son esprit continuait à lui envoyer des images, des ressentis, des paroles datant de cette époque pas si lointaine. Elle allait devoir s'y replonger pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle le savait à présent.

La Tueuse ferma alors les yeux et laissa les images l'envahir malgré son appréhension. Le point de départ, c'était sa dernière bataille contre la Force qui l'avait obnubilée nuit et jour durant des semaines. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de toute la tension qu'elle avait endurée chaque minute. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, l'angoisse de ne pas mener ses amis à la victoire. Mais elle avait vaincu. Une fois encore, elle avait été la plus forte et cette fois, le Mal avait été repoussé tellement loin qu'elle estimait pouvoir se reposer durablement.

Pourtant, étrangement, l'intense apaisement qu'elle pensait pouvoir alors ressentir n'était pas apparu. Cela l'avait intrigué au début. Puis elle y avait trouvé des raisons logiques. Sa mission avait guidé sa vie sept années durant et à ce moment-là, elle avait été surprise de constater qu'elle ne savait comment se comporter. Même dans la douleur et les larmes, elle avait su quelle était sa place et son rôle. Sans ennemi, elle avait du temps pour elle et pouvait légitimement avoir une vie de jeune femme normale. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'était demandée si tout ce temps passé à vouloir cette vie ordinaire n'était pas du à son impossibilité de l'acquérir à l'époque. Ou qu'elle avait oublié comment la mener. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle restait la Tueuse malgré tout. Cette hypothèse était la plus vraisemblable mais elle ne lui convenait absolument pas et elle avait tenté de se persuader du contraire.

Ainsi, lentement, elle avait construit sa nouvelle vie autour de ce mensonge. Elle avait trouvé un emploi, recevait chaque semaine sa sœur, faisait ses courses au supermarché du coin, pestait contre sa voiture et les embouteillages, voyait Alex le plus souvent possible. Une vie ordinaire en somme. Une vie qui aurait du lui convenir puisqu'elle l'avait tellement espérée.

Malgré cela, elle était consciente que ses réflexes de Tueuse la différenciaient encore des autres. Elle était sur le qui-vive à chaque coin de rue sombre et prête à se battre au moindre mouvement brusque autour d'elle. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs joué des tours à son travail et elle avait été la risée de ses collègues qui la prenaient sûrement pour une paranoïaque. Morte de honte à chaque occasion, Buffy avait tenté d'enfouir encore un peu plus profondément sa différence en se forçant à ne plus être aussi attentive à chaque instant. Après tout, la menace était éteinte à jamais, pensait-elle sincèrement.

Buffy rouvrit les yeux et fixa les eaux à présent d'un noir d'encre et reflétant une nuit sans étoile. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle s'était isolée sans même s'en apercevoir des autres? se demanda soudain la Tueuse. Parce que cela lui rappelait sa vie passée et ses faiblesses ? Elle ne pouvait pas en être arrivée là, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Et pourtant, sa routine implacable l'avait éloignée de son cercle amical. A force de se surveiller, de se persuader qu'elle ne jouait pas un rôle, elle avait abandonnée une partie d'elle-même. Cette part qui la reliait à ses amis puisqu'eux avaient connu la Tueuse. Elle s'était scindée en deux. Jusqu'à ne plus faire confiance aux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, jusqu'à douter de leur loyauté envers elle. Elle avait également soigneusement fermé la porte à tout ce qui ressemblait à des liens amoureux. Cela avait même été le plus simple à mettre de côté. L'amour était connu pour son pouvoir de souffrance et elle avait personnellement suffisamment expérimenté cet aspect pour ne plus avoir envie de s'y risquer pour le moment. Elle aurait pu s'inventer un passé ordinaire, le partager avec Jack ou un autre, puis construire de nouveaux souvenirs basés sur cette vie qu'elle aurait eu. Peut-être s'y était-elle refusée inconsciemment car elle savait que cela n'aurait été qu'un mensonge de plus. Elle était alors consciente qu'une relation impliquait une sincérité et une honnêteté qu'elle refusait d'accepter elle-même et il était plus simple de rester seule le soir avec ses pensées.

Et si elle décidait d'être honnête, de partager son secret, comment un homme pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ? se demanda alors la Tueuse en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors que sa mission avait toujours eu tendance à la couper des autres. Parce que c'était sa nature, tout simplement. Les Tueuses n'étaient pas sensées vivre assez longtemps pour connaitre une vie stable de toute façon. C'était son destin. Comment aurait-elle pu donner ce marché en main à la personne qu'elle aimait ? Cela aurait été cruel. Lui promettre un amour éternel et mourir au combat dans quelques mois.

Paradoxalement, elle refusait pourtant de renoncer à une vie qui aurait pu être la sienne si seulement elle n'avait pas été choisie huit années plus tôt. Souvent, elle avait envie de hurler pour évacuer cette injustice. Elle était devenue sa hantise. Elle était différente. Elle serait toujours différente, même quand la paix régnait sur le monde. Définitivement, c'était injuste.

L'image de Riley s'imprima devant ses yeux. Avec lui, elle avait eu la vie la plus normale possible. Mais finalement, c'est exactement ce qui l'avait éloignée de lui. Elle était seule et inaccessible en état de guerre. A la différence des autres, elle se murait dans ses intuitions et les appliquait. Elle avait souvent eu raison et ses amis se rangeaient ainsi naturellement à elle. Mais comme ils la ne comprenaient pas vraiment dans ses choix, ils lui faisaient confiance comme un soldat suit son général dans la bataille. Ils admiraient sa force et son instinct. On admire les artistes, on croit qu'on aimerait faire partie de leur monde jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre les sacrifices qu'imposent cette vie.

La jeune femme sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'est exactement l'effet qu'elle produisait.

* * *

« _Tout le monde a bien compris ce qu'il a à faire ?_ » s'enquit à nouveau Giles en s'attardant sur chaque visage pour y guetter un signe.

L'assemblée répondit positivement et l'observateur retira ses lunettes pour reposer ses yeux. Le plan pour reprendre le collier était simple mais il exigeait une précision et un respect de leur stratégie qui ne pouvait souffrir d'aucun écart sous peine d'échec immédiat.

« _Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas plus prudent d'attendre Buffy ?_ demanda Alex, contrarié.

_- Nous ne savons pas quand elle rentrera, Alex_ », lui rappela Willow, également ennuyée de l'absence de la Tueuse.

Dawn, qui s'était levée peu de temps auparavant, s'approcha alors de Faith et lui tendit la faux qui avait servi à sa sœur lors de leur dernier combat commun. La Tueuse brune l'attrapa et la remercia d'un regard. Elle se leva ensuite à son tour et ce fût le signal du départ pour le groupe.

Il avait été décidé qu'ils reprendraient le collier dès ce soir. Spike s'était joint à eux comme l'avait avancé Angel, et Willow et Giles avaient réfléchi à un plan toute la journée. Ils l'avaient proposé lors de leur concertation et après quelques modifications, il avait été adopté à l'unanimité.

Les deux vampires, Dawn et Andrew furent les premiers à franchir le seuil de la porte en direction de la caverne. Tout de suite après, Willow, Alex et Giles leur emboîtèrent le pas. Faith et Robin fermaient la marche.

« _J'adore cette faux_, souffla la jeune femme à son mari tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans la rue. _J'ai l'impression d'être invincible avec…_

_- Fais tout de même attention_, lui recommanda Robin. _Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis ce sera plus simple quand Buffy sera revenue. _

_- Tu es tout à fait capable de nous mener à la victoire, Faith _», lui assura son mari en attrapant sa main.

La Tueuse brune la serra en retour.

« _Je sais. Mais on ne sera pas trop de deux Tueuses quand on aura récupérer le collier à mon avis…_ »

* * *

« _Ne devriez-vous pas être avec Hui Ji ?_ »

La Tueuse sursauta tandis qu'elle émergeait de ses pensées. Le moine du temple dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée quelques heures auparavant pour échapper au froid de la nuit se tenait devant elle, une bougie à la main. Buffy jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le banc où elle s'était assise était vide, tout comme le temple. La lumière traversait les hautes fenêtres du bâtiment et la jeune femme en conclut qu'elle aurait dû effectivement ne pas se trouver encore ici.

« _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé… _

_- La perte de la notion du temps est souvent expérimentée lors de la méditation,_ lui fit remarquer le moine tout en allumant sa bougie avant de la disposer sur un autel.

_- Je ne méditais pas,_ grimaça la jeune femme en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour sortir de sa torpeur.

_- Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès depuis votre arrivée parmi nous,_ continua l'homme qui disposait à présent des pétales de fleurs sans relever sa dernière phrase.

_- Merci. Mais je ne suis pas encore au mieux de me forme_, répondit sincèrement la Tueuse. _Il y a encore des choses dont je ne suis pas sûre. D'autres que j'essaye de comprendre… _"

Le moine jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme blonde toujours assise et dont le regard semblait se perdre à nouveau au milieu de ce qui la préoccupait.

« _Pourquoi avez-vous envie d'abandonner votre mission ?"_ s'enquit soudain tranquillement le moine tandis qu'il prenait place à ses côtés sur le banc.

Buffy se retourna vers lui, prise de court par cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas venant se part.

« _Oh, eh bien,… c'est assez difficile à expliquer_, balbutia-t-elle.

_- Essayez _», lui enjoignit le maitre.

La Tueuse prit quelques secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de se lancer. Les réflexions de cette nuit lui avaient apporté un peu de lumière mais ses idées n'étaient pas encore claires.

« _Je ne m'en sens plus vraiment capable_, avoua-t-elle. _Plusieurs fois, il m'est arrivé d'être comme paralyser. Comme si je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon propre corps…_

_- Combien de temps cela fait-il ?_

_- Quelques semaines_, répondit la jeune femme. _Depuis que cette nouvelle menace a réapparu à Los Angeles, en fait._

_- Pensez-vous que cela y soit directement lié ?_

_- J'y ai pensé mais je ne crois pas. J'ai l'impression que cela vient de moi. De l'intérieur_, fit-elle en plaçant sa main au niveau de son ventre. _Et je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là…_

_- Je pense que vous avez raison et que vous avez créé votre souffrance actuelle. L'esprit est doué pour nous montrer les choses que nous refusons de voir._

_- Cela voudrait donc dire que je ne peux plus être la Tueuse ? _» s'enquit Buffy.

Le moine secoua la tête.

« _Cela veut dire que quelque chose en vous refuse de continuer. Probablement une peur suffisamment forte pour vous empêcher de faire ce pourquoi vous êtes née._

_- Je crois que je sais où se trouve mon erreur_, murmura la Tueuse. _J'ai cru que je pouvais être quelqu'un de normal... J'ai cru que lorsque j'aurais vaincu le Mal, je pourrais avoir une vie ordinaire. Ne plus me soucier de ce genre de choses. Avoir un travail, trouver un copain, construire une famille. Comme si l'Elue allait disparaitre et ne resterait que Buffy… _

_- Vous pensiez avoir vaincu le Mal ?_ s'étonna le moine.

_- C'est ridicule, je le sais. Mais après avoir éliminé la Force, j'y ai cru pendant quelques temps…_

_- Vous avez fait reculer le Mal comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant,_ reconnut l'homme à ses côtés. _Mais le Mal est une composante de la nature et on ne peut l'éliminer totalement. Tel le Ying et Yang, le Bien et le Mal se complètent et chacun possède en l'un une part de l'autre. En tant qu'Elue des forces du Bien, vous avez vous aussi une part de Mal en vous._

_- Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai voulu croire qu'autre chose était possible. Que ma vie ne va pas s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre sous les coups d'un démon. A mon âge, il ne doit plus me rester beaucoup de temps_, conclut-elle d'un air triste.

_- Nul ne le sait_, lui fit remarquer le moine. _Nul ne savait que vous pourriez repousser le Mal avec autant de force. Je ne pensais pas non plus que les démons pouvaient choisir de rejoindre votre cause et pourtant votre ami en est la preuve._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ? _

_- Chacun est libre de décider ce qu'il fait de sa vie. Avoir un destin ne signifie pas que votre route est déjà tracée. Il y a des chemins parallèles, des détours. Aucun être humain ne possède ni la date ni le lieu de sa mort. Vous êtes dans la même situation. Certes, votre rôle semble vous prédisposer à une vie dangereuse et donc plus courte mais la volonté est un facteur décisif à travers le temps qui nous est imparti. Si telle est votre envie, la vie trouvera toujours un chemin pour s'exprimer. _

_- Vous pensez qu'une Tueuse peut vivre suffisamment longtemps pour vieillir ? Pour avoir une famille ?_ s'enquit la jeune femme avec espoir.

_- Pourquoi pas_, fit le moine en haussant les épaules avant de se relever. _Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a toujours le choix_. »

Le silence se fit quelques instants et vint entourer la Tueuse qui frissonna. Puis, les paroles du moine l'enveloppèrent et la réchauffèrent. Elle avait le choix. Et si elle ne voulait plus se sentir si seule, elle n'avait qu'à laisser tomber les barrières derrière lesquelles elle s'abritait soigneusement depuis trop longtemps. Redevenir elle-même. Mais cela impliquait de laisser une place à la Tueuse dans sa vie… Buffy ne put empêcher quelques larmes de dévaler silencieusement ses joues tandis qu'elle les essuyait d'un geste de la main.

« _Je voudrais que Dawn et mes amis soient là, _souffla-t-elle à la silhouette du moine qui s'affairait à nouveau_. Je voudrais pouvoir leur dire tout ce que je ressens. Tout ce que j'aurais dû leur dire plus tôt…._

_- Le livre vous apportera beaucoup de réponses. Savez-vous si votre ami est arrivé ? _

_- Oui. Mes amis sont en train de l'étudier. Ils vous le renverront dès qu'ils auront fini », _lui promit-elle.

Le moine hocha la tête.

« _Hui Ji a prévu de vous entraîner au maniement du sabre à nouveau. Il trouve que c'est votre point fort… _

_- Dites-lui de ne pas m'attendre_. »

Le moine se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était levée à son tour et fixait la fenêtre permettant au soleil de se répandre en rayons voilés dans le bâtiment. Pour qu'aujourd'hui soit un nouveau départ, elle devait prendre une décision. Elle avait le choix. Soit elle redevenait elle-même et laissait une place à la Tueuse, soit elle l'excluait définitivement. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

« _Je_ _dois rentrer chez moi. J'ai déjà laissé passer trop de temps. »_

Le moine acquiesça.


	23. A découvert

**Chapitre 23**

**A découvert**

_**Merci pour vos commentaires et bienvenue à celles (et ceux) qui me rejoignent dans cette aventure ! Comme l'écrivait si justement Miwakoko, les commentaires sont notre paiement pour tout notre travail et cela encourage vraiment à continuer son histoire. Je vous remercie donc de m'accorder cette faveur qui me donne l'envie de poursuivre !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Stephanie : Ton vœu est exaucé, nous allons revoir Faith **_

_**Marina : Je suis très contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu car j'ai eu des difficultés à l'écrire, des commentaires comme le tien me récompense de tout ce temps passé devant l'écran !**_

* * *

_« Notre plus __grande __gloire__ n'est __point__ de __tomber__, mais de __savoir__ nous __relever__ chaque __fois__ que nous __tombons__. » - __Confucius_

* * *

_« Ils ne sont pas nombreux _», constata Faith avec méfiance à voix basse.

Elle fit ensuite un signe de tête à ses compagnons qui se dispersèrent à son signal. Spike, Angel, Giles, Robin et elle se séparèrent alors sans bruit.

La forme circulaire de la caverne après la descente des escaliers leur permettait de se répartir le plus largement possible pour assaillir ses occupants. Le plan convenu un peu plus tôt était d'éliminer leurs ennemis en utilisant la hauteur que leur donnait l'antre. De cette manière, ils pouvaient avancer progressivement en ayant l'avantage sur leurs adversaires. Ils devaient ensuite se retrouver en bas, au centre de cette immense salle de pierres avant de se diriger vers la pièce qui renfermait le collier et qu'Angel leur avait indiquée.

Grâce au petit nombre de démons présents ce soir-là, leur tâche s'en trouvait facilitée et les corps s'amoncelaient rapidement autour d'eux, jonchant le sol de cadavres démoniaques en plus de ceux d'humains à moitié dévorés. Malgré cette apparente facilité, chacun gardait en tête une pensée beaucoup moins réjouissante. En effet, si la cachette devenait si peu fréquentée et que les cadavres humains ne s'étalaient plus un peu partout, c'était probablement parce que les démons se trouvaient désormais en nombre suffisant et qu'ils ne se préoccupaient plus autant de se multiplier. Ils étaient certainement trop occupés à se répandre dans la ville à présent…

Faith évitait habilement ses assaillants. Elle levait avec agilité sa faux avant de l'abattre sans hésitation. Tous succombaient alors sous la précision de l'unique coup qu'ils avaient reçu et la Tueuse brune lançait alors son arme contre son prochain ennemi. La jeune femme se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens grâce à son arme mystique et elle appréciait la sensation de force et de puissance qu'elle lui procurait. Cette arme était définitivement celle des Tueuses.

Faith atteignit ainsi rapidement le centre de la salle et se débarrassa des quelques vampires et démons restants. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Robin et constata qu'il semblait également en bonne posture face à son ennemi. Les deux vampires la rejoignirent ensuite et elle leva les yeux vers la pièce renfermant l'objet de toute leur attention.

« _Je vais récupérer le collier_, les prévint-elle. _L'un de vous peut venir avec moi et l'autre reste avec Giles et Robin ici. D'autres démons peuvent débouler par une issue qu'on n'a pas encore repérée à tout instant._

_- Je viens avec toi_, répondit Spike en s'avançant vers elle. _Je connais bien ce collier._

_- Bonne idée_, approuva la Tueuse. _Angel, on ne devrait pas être long mais soyez sur vos gardes._ »

Le vampire acquiesça et se dirigea vers Giles pour l'aider à se débarrasser d'un démon tandis que Faith et Spike filaient vers la pièce située en hauteur.

* * *

Arrivée devant la salle en question, Faith jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur à travers le trou dans la pierre qui servait de porte d'entrée et de sortie. Comme l'avait décrit Angel, cette pièce était moins éclairée mais une forte lumière illuminait deux démons face à un objet également brillant. Le collier.

Elle fit un signe à Spike pour lui indiquer le nombre d'adversaires qu'ils devaient affronter avant de s'avancer d'un pas ferme en faisant tournoyer son arme. Elle trancha la tête de son premier opposant qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui faire face, tout occupé à son rituel. La lumière qui jaillissait s'éteignit alors instantanément tandis que sa tête roulait sur le sol. De son côté, Spike planta un pieu dans le cœur de l'un de ses congénères qui se décomposa aussitôt en poussière avant de disparaitre définitivement.

Faith inspecta le collier du regard, se demandant si elle pouvait s'en saisir si aisément. Elle approcha doucement sa main mais la retira immédiatement, légèrement brûlée. Un champ de protection avait été installé pour garder ce précieux trésor, en déduit-elle avec une grimace de douleur. La jeune femme lança alors un regard ennuyé au vampire blond.

« _On fait quoi maintenant ?_ grogna-t-elle.

_- Peut-être que seul un démon peut y accéder_ », suggéra Spike en avançant à son tour.

Malheureusement, sa théorie ne se révéla pas exacte et il dût retirer sa main avant qu'elle ne brûle complètement. Il l'enveloppa quelques instants dans son tee-shirt pour étouffer les flammes qui avaient commencé à dévorer sa peau, laissant une petite trace de fumée autour de lui.

« _On sait que les vampires avec une âme n'y ont pas accès non plus_, remarqua alors Faith en se saisissant à nouveau de sa faux. _Voyons si les armes mystiques ont plus d'effet ! _»

La jeune femme se prépara à frapper de toute ses forces mais le vampire l'en empêcha.

« _Arrête !_ s'écria-t-il. _Si tu brises le sort et que tu touches le collier, on ne sait pas ce que ça peut produire !_ »

Faith suspendit son geste puis abaissa son arme, déçue, mais comprenant le raisonnement de Spike.

_« Je vais prévenir Willow, on va avoir besoin d'elle _», décida-t-elle alors.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra pour appeler la sorcière. Celle-ci lui avait expliqué comment la joindre tout simplement en l'appelant mentalement en cas de problème ou de message à faire passer à l'un ou à l'autre. Ainsi, grâce à la télépathie, le groupe restait en contact à tout instant.

* * *

Willow entendit l'appel de Faith tandis qu'elle vérifiait pour la centième fois de la soirée qu'aucun démon ne tentait de remonter vers l'extérieur. Seuls deux d'entre eux avaient faits leur apparition depuis qu'elle et Andrew s'étaient positionnés stratégiquement dans un renfoncement à mi-hauteur de l'escalier qui les ramènerait à la sortie. De cette manière, ils prévenaient toute attaque pour Dawn et Alex occupés à garder l'entrée des démons qui voudraient descendre et ils étaient également prêts à être appelés en renfort par ceux qui récupéraient le collier. Willow pouvait également de cette manière entendre les pensées de tous en cas de besoin. Ce que Faith venait justement de faire.

Elle lui répondit mentalement et Faith lui expliqua brièvement le problème auquel elle et Spike devaient faire face pour récupérer le collier. Ce faisant, la sorcière continua à observer attentivement son environnement pour ne pas se faire surprendre pendant qu'Andrew fixait anxieusement le dédale noir des escaliers s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la terre.

Ce dernier se sentait nauséeux au souvenir de ce qu'Alex lui avait raconté à propos des démons qui se repaissaient de corps humains encore tièdes. Il se maudissait d'avoir proposé d'accompagner le groupe mais n'avait pu se résoudre à rester en arrière tandis que tous prenait part à l'action. Il aurait au moins voulu rester à l'extérieur avec Dawn mais Willow avait préféré qu'il reste avec elle pour ne « pas prendre de risque ». Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le meilleur au combat, loin de là, mais il aurait au moins tout fait pour protéger Dawn, de ça il en était certain.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la sorcière qui claquait des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« _Andrew ! Tu m'écoutes ?_ répéta la jeune femme rousse.

_- Hm…_

_- Il faut que j'aille aider Faith et Spike. Un sort protège le collier. Tu peux descendre avec moi ou remonter et te joindre à Dawn et Alex._

_- Je remonte !_ répondit aussitôt le jeune homme, trop heureux de sortir de ce trou sombre et humide.

_- Andrew…_

_- Je ne ferai rien de stupide, promis !_ » lui cria-t-il en se ruant vers la sortie.

Willow le regarda disparaitre et haussa les épaules. Elle allait lui dire de faire attention en remontant mais il l'avait devancé. Lorsqu'il ne mettait pas la vie des autres en danger et qu'il restait relativement silencieux, la jeune femme commençait à apprécier sa présence. Ou du moins à s'y habituer.

La sorcière ne prit cependant pas plus de temps à s'inquiéter du sort du jeune homme et se précipita en sens inverse dans l'escalier.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, Spike se tenait toujours la main et Faith tournait rageusement autour du collier.

« _Rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre !_ s'énerva la Tueuse brune.

_- Si c'est une barrière magique, tu n'y arriveras pas sans utiliser un contre sortilège_, lui expliqua Willow en s'approchant à son tour de l'objet. _Je vais faire un diagnostic… »_

Elle approcha sa main de plus en plus près du collier jusqu'à ressentir la barrière magique qui l'entourait. Elle l'étudia quelques instants pour en tester la force et la puissance ainsi que sa nature. Enfin, elle retira sa main et soupira.

« _C'est une barrière de magie noire. Exactement ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre ici…_

_- Tu peux la détruire ?_ s'enquit aussitôt Faith.

_- Oui mais…_

_- Super ! Fais-le toute de suite !_ s'exclama la jeune femme.

_- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée_, murmura la sorcière, mal à l'aise.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ demanda Spike à son tour.

_- Cette magie noire est directement liée à la Force, j'en suis sûre. Si j'y touche, elle va le savoir._

_- Mais il nous faut ce collier, c'est impératif !_ lui rappela Faith.

_- Je le sais mais je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreur et lui indiquer notre présence de cette manière... Il faut que j'en parle à Giles _», décida-t-elle avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Giles et Willow avaient rejoints les deux autres combattants autour du collier. Quelques démons avaient surgis des galeries souterraines dont Angel et Robin s'étaient débarrassés tandis qu'ils continuaient à monter la garde.

« _Willow a raison, il nous faut être prudents,_ déclara l'observateur. _Peut-être allons-nous attirer l'attention de la Force en détruisant cette protection._

_- Mais c'est vous qui avez dit qu'il fallait récupérer ce collier ! _s'exclama Faith. _On est venu jusqu'ici alors on ne va pas reculer !_

_- Il n'est pas question de rebrousser chemin mais il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour la suite_, lui expliqua Giles_. Il faut trouver un moyen de détruire cette barrière sans passer par la magie blanche de Willow. Elle est trop repérable._

_- Quels autres moyens y a-t-il ?_ demanda Spike.

_- Oh et bien nous pourrions faire appel à un autre sorcier mais cela nous prendrait trop de temps… Nous pourrions aussi faire transiter la magie par un hôte neutre ou utiliser une arme…_

_- Je suppose que la faux est trop repérable aussi_, remarqua Faith en grimaçant.

_- En effet, c'est même la plus repérable_ », soupira Giles.

A cet instant, Willow reçut un appel d'Alex. Le jeune homme la prévenait que plusieurs démons venaient dans leur direction car ils n'avaient pas pu tous les repousser. Il semblait qu'ils soient plus nombreux à présent et Dawn, Andrew et lui avaient du mal à les contenir.

La sorcière en informa immédiatement Angel puis se tourna vers ceux qui l'entouraient.

« _Des démons viennent vers nous. Ils deviennent plus nombreux. Il faut prendre rapidement une décision ou nous allons avoir un problème !_

_- Et l'hôte neutre ?_ lança alors le vampire blond. _C'est quoi ?_

_- C'est une personne dotée de pouvoirs suffisants pour une période limitée, _expliqua l'observateur._ Cela permettrait de brouiller les pistes. Willow n'aurait qu'à « charger » cette personne._

_- Je peux le faire !_ » proposa aussitôt Faith en s'avançant.

Willow secoua la tête.

« _Tu es une Tueuse, Faith,_ lui rappela-t-elle. _Ton essence est aussi repérable que la faux…_

_- Moi je peux le faire_, proposa Spike à son tour_. Je ne suis pas la Tueuse et je suis toujours un vampire. Je peux passer inaperçu._

_- C'est possible_, soupira la sorcière. _Mais tu as porté le collier et… enfin, tu vois_, fit la jeune femme d'un air gêné.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Faith. _Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas marcher avec lui ?_

_- Willow, tu dois nous dire tout ce que tu sais_, la pressa Giles. _Nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps à perdre._

_- Il y a que je suis relié à la Force et qu'évidemment, elle pourrait le ressentir à travers moi,_ expliqua calmement le vampire.

_- Relié ?_ répéta Giles en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Spike a une connexion avec la Force_, expliqua Willow à son tour. _Il peut la ressentir et on suppose donc qu'elle peut faire de même. C'est sûrement lié à sa résurrection._

_- C'est pas vrai, _grogna la Tueuse brune.

_- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?_ demanda l'observateur avec incrédulité. _C'est une information cruciale !_

_- Nous n'en étions pas sûrs, je fais des tests_, balaya la sorcière d'un revers de la main. _L'important est que nous prenions une décision maintenant ! Le temps nous est compté !_

_- Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque ! _s'exclama Giles. _Le mieux est qu'Angel le fasse._

_- Très bien, je vais lui demander de venir,_ fit Willow en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement. _Il va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Spike, remplace-le avec Robin_. »

Le vampire acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, Angel entra et il fût mis au courant de la situation. Willow s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

« _Ca ne devrait pas être désagréable. Peut-être un peu étourdissant_. »

A ces mots, elle se concentra pour faire passer au vampire la juste dose de magie dont il aurait besoin pour détruire la barrière. Elle ne voulait pas le surcharger car il aurait des difficultés à contrôler cet élément qu'il ne connaissait pas mais elle ne devait pas sous estimer sa puissance et prendre le risque qu'Angel s'épuise en ne parvenant pas à la briser.

Lorsqu'elle retira ses mains des siennes, le vampire recula, chancelant.

« _Ca va aller_, le rassura-t-elle. _Tu dois simplement te concentrer sur la barrière. Pense à ce que tu dois faire et le reste suivra_. »

Angel leva une main tremblante vers le collier et rassembla ses forces. Sa vision était trouble et son corps envahi d'une sensation de lourdeur enivrante. Il se focalisa sur les consignes de la sorcière afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses sens grisés par la magie. Il visualisa une barrière invisible et sentit une puissance lui picoter les doigts. Il imagina ensuite la faire exploser et un tourbillon rouge surgit instantanément, venant frapper la protection avec force. Il tomba à genoux sous l'effet du choc et entendit Willow l'encourager à tenir bon.

* * *

Angel luttait pour maintenir le tourbillon de magie depuis déjà plusieurs longues minutes et la protection n'était toujours pas tombée. Willow commençait à s'inquiéter car la barrière aurait dû être brisée à présent et le vampire brun s'essoufflait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à Giles qui observait attentivement la scène mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, Spike fit irruption dans la pièce.

« _Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite ! La Force nous a repérés et elle fait rappliquer tous les démons de la ville par ici !_

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_ lui lança la sorcière, abasourdie.

_- C'est cette connexion_, expliqua Spike d'un ton précipité. _Je ressens ce qu'elle fait ! Et je peux vous dire que notre couverture tombe à l'eau, il faut se tirer et en vitesse ! _

_- Mais il y est presque !_ remarqua Faith en jetant un coup d'œil à Angel qui continuait ses efforts. _C'est trop bête !_

_- Tant pis !_ décida Giles. _Il faut partir !_ »

Il attrapa Angel par les épaules pour lui signifier leur départ, ce qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser et le vampire s'écroula à terre, affaibli. L'observateur l'aida afin qu'il se relève et Faith vint le soutenir de l'autre côté. Spike quant à lui était déjà repartit vers Robin qui tentait de repousser le flot de démons déjà présent.

Tandis qu'ils dépassaient la porte, Willow fit brutalement demi-tour et se dirigea à nouveau vers le collier.

« _Willow !_ s'écria Giles. _Nous n'avons pas le temps !_

_- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps_ », murmura la sorcière en se concentrant.

Un tourbillon rouge vif jaillit de sa main et vint heurter de plein fouet la pierre sur lequel reposait le collier, la faisant voler en éclats. La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite des décombres en espérant de tout son cœur ne pas y avoir été trop fort et que le collier ne serait pas endommagé. A son plus grand soulagement, elle le ramassa quelques secondes plus tard au milieu de la pierre fumante. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert. Elle le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche et courut rejoindre ses amis qui amorçaient leur retraite.

Leur remontée vers l'escalier fut compliquée par l'arrivée de plusieurs démons et vampires qui avaient réussi à échapper à la vigilance de Dawn, Alex et Andrew mais dont Faith et Spike s'occupèrent assez aisément. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le dernier tiers de l'immense escalier, Willow entendit à nouveau raisonner la voix d'Alex. Cette fois, il semblait complètement paniqué.

« Will, on a un énorme problème. Des dizaines de démons se dirigent droit sur nous, on ne va pas pouvoir tenir ! On descend vers vous !

- Non, nous sommes en train de remonter, il faut partir tout de suite ! Tenez-vous prêts, nous ne sommes pas loin ! »

La sorcière pressa encore un peu plus le pas et quelques instants plus tard, le groupe se trouva enfin réunis à l'extérieur. C'est alors que les nouveaux arrivants prirent conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : des centaines de démons accouraient dans leur direction à toute allure.

* * *

« _Grimpez ! _» hurla Faith à la troupe tandis qu'elle commençait à escalader les petits commerces de l'impasse pour se réfugier sur les toits.

Tous s'exécutèrent le plus rapidement possible. Spike et Willow montèrent les premiers puis Giles et Angel qui avait quelque peu retrouvé ses esprits. Willow et Faith aidèrent ensuite Dawn et Alex à se hisser puis enfin Andrew.

Alors que ce dernier pensait être tiré d'affaire, une créature agrippa sa jambe et le tira violemment en arrière. Surpris, il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la main de la Tueuse brune qui s'arcbouta pour résister à la poussée inverse. Le jeune homme se mit à hurler lorsqu'il sentit la main de Faith lui échapper et se débattit de plus belle, ne faisant qu'accélérer sa chute. Il retomba finalement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd tandis que Faith se retrouvait projeter en arrière sur une cheminée.

Sans réfléchir, Dawn se saisit alors de son pieu et sauta aux côtés de son petit ami qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre face à l'énorme démon qui ne voulait plus le lâcher. Elle se rua sur lui et lui assena une violente frappe au visage tandis que Willow s'employait à repousser le maximum de ses congénères par un flot de magie continu afin de les isoler. La grosse créature repoussa cependant facilement l'adolescente et se prépara à lui assener un coup magistral. Dawn tenta de se relever mais ses jambes tremblaient encore sous l'effet de sa dernière chute. Alors qu'elle se préparait à encaisser le choc, elle vit le démon se tordre de douleur, une barre de métal lui transperçant l'abdomen. Puis, sous ses yeux incrédules, il s'écroula sur le trottoir.

La jeune fille souffla de soulagement tandis que Spike retirait l'antenne télé qu'il venait de planter dans le corps de la créature dans un épouvantable bruit de succion. Il s'assura ensuite que son adversaire était bien mort en lui écrasant la tête contre le sol. Il s'approcha alors de Dawn pour l'aider à se relever et elle se redressa tant bien que mal. Elle remercia rapidement le vampire avant de se précipiter vers Andrew qui gisait, inconscient.

« _Dawn, il faut que tu remontes_ ! lui cria Alex. _Willow ne pourra pas tenir plus longtemps_ ! »

En effet, la sorcière semblait s'affaiblir tandis qu'elle repoussait toujours le reste des démons grâce à sa magie.

« _Il ne bouge pas_ ! s'alarma Dawn qui tentait de réveiller son petit ami.

_- Monte_, lui ordonna Spike. _Je vais le porter_. »

La jeune fille hésita une seconde avant de saisir la main qu'Alex lui tendait au dessus de sa tête. Spike se saisit alors d'Andrew et, aidé de Robin et de Giles, il remonta à son tour sur le toit.

Willow cessa immédiatement son sort et se retint à Alex pour ne pas s'écrouler à son tour. Faith s'était relevée et encouragea le petit groupe à s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. En effet, même s'il était peu probable que les démons puissent atteindre les toits au vu de leur corpulence, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque au vu de l'état de fatigue de leur troupe. Faith et Robin partirent en tête pour repérer les passages les plus aisés suivis de près par Spike et Angel qui soutenaient à tour de rôle Andrew, toujours évanoui. Giles, Alex, Dawn et Willow fermaient la marche, la sorcière restant affaiblie par son dernier effort.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche sur les toits, Faith et Robin invitèrent le reste du groupe à descendre grâce à l'échelle de secours d'un vieil immeuble. La petite rue semblait calme et le quartier désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Sans un mot, ils remirent pied à terre et se dirigèrent vers la demeure de Buffy.

* * *

Faith, Robin, Spike et Angel étaient partis, laissant le Scooby Gang initial se retrouver entre eux après avoir déposé Andrew. Dawn avait pansé ses blessures et constaté avec soulagement que les plaies n'étaient que superficielles. Néanmoins, le choc de la chute avait causé son évanouissement et le médecin que la jeune fille avait appelé avait recommandé du repos et des anti douleurs en cas de besoin. Tandis que ses amis discutaient en bas, elle avait décidé de rester veiller son petit ami encore quelques instants.

« _Il s'en est fallu de peu_, souffla Alex tout en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils du salon.

_- Mais nous avons le collier !_ sourit Willow qui avait pris place sur le canapé.

_- C'était tout de même très risqué de ta part, Willow_, lui fit remarquer l'observateur qui avait retiré ses lunettes.

_- Nous ne pouvions pas revenir les mains vides, Giles_, fit la sorcière en secouant la tête.

_- Je ne parlais pas du collier_ », reprit ce dernier.

Alex fronça les sourcils.

« _De quoi parlez-vous, Giles ?_ s'enquit-il tandis qu'il remarquait l'air confus de sa meilleure amie.

_- Il semblerait que Willow ait omis de nous dire tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de la résurrection de Spike_, commença l'observateur. _Cela aurait pu nous être fatal._

_- Quoi ?!_ s'étrangla le jeune homme.

_- Ecoute, Alex, je sais que j'ai pris un risque mais il était calculé_, tenta de se justifier la sorcière

_- Quel risque ? _fit-il avec méfiance.

Willow soupira. Elle savait qu'elle leur devait une explication mais elle était aussi contente d'avoir fait confiance à son instinct car Spike s'était révélé très utile ce soir.

« _Spike a tout de suite senti qu'il était revenu, disons… différent_, lui expliqua son amie. _Il est venu m'en parler et j'ai fait quelques tests. J'ai trouvé qu'il existait une connexion entre lui et la Force, probablement parce qu'il a porté le collier. Lorsque nous avons découverts que cet objet sert à équilibrer les forces du Bien et du Mal sur Terre, cela a confirmé ma théorie. Et je pensais également que, puisque Spike semblait ressentir ce que la Force faisait, cela pourrait nous aider à connaitre ses plans._ »

Alex se prit la tête entre les mains.

_« Will, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous cachez ce que vous savez dès qu'il s'agit de Spike !_ s'exclama-t-il.

_- Mais c'est exactement à cause de ça, Alex !_ s'emporta la sorcière. _Tu détestes tellement Spike que tu n'aurais pas compris pourquoi je faisais des tests ou pourquoi je pensais qu'il pourrait nous être utile ! Et c'est pareil pour vous, Giles ! _continua-t-elle en se tournant vers l'observateur. _Je ne dis pas que j'ai eu raison de garder ça pour moi mais j'avais une intuition et elle s'est avérée exacte ce soir !_ »

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis qui s'observèrent en silence.

_« Il est vrai que notre jugement peut être faussé lorsqu'il s'agit de Spike,_ poursuivit ensuite Giles. _Mais nous avons également de bonnes raisons de nous méfier de lui et tu ne dois pas les oublier non plus, Willow. Tu as eu raison ce soir, mais ta théorie aurait pu également se révéler fausse et si nous avions été au courant, nous aurions pu nous y préparer._ »

La sorcière acquiesça en silence, consciente de la justesse de ces paroles.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ souffla Alex_. On le laisse venir ?_

_- Il semble pouvoir nous aider pour l'instant,_ reconnut l'observateur. _Il peut toujours nous être utile mais au moindre soupçon, nous ne prendrons aucun risque. Il est possible que la Force ait été alertée de notre présence lorsque nous avons commencé à attaquer sa barrière de protection malgré nos précautions mais Spike peut aussi lui avoir donné accès à ces informations, même inconsciemment._

_- Et on ne sait toujours pas comment va Buffy_, murmura le jeune homme. _Ou si ce qu'il a dit à son sujet est vrai... »_

Remarquant le regard agacé de Willow, il se reprit néanmoins.

« _Je sais que Dawn l'a eu au téléphone et qu'elle a confirmé son histoire, seulement je ne peux pas croire que Buffy ne soit pas déjà de retour…,_ leur confia-t-il en soupirant.

_- Ma sœur va revenir_, affirma Dawn avec conviction depuis l'autre extrémité du salon. _On peut lui faire confiance. Elle ne nous laissera jamais tomber._ »

Willow sourit devant la détermination qu'affichait la jeune fille. Dans ces moments-là, elle ressemblait intensément à Buffy.

« _Et je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Spike pour le mom_ent, continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux. _Il nous a sauvés Andrew et moi tout à l'heure. Et il nous a prévenus des démons qui arrivaient vers nous. S'il menait un double jeu, il nous aurait tout simplement laissés mourir en ne nous avertissant pas_. »

Willow hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord avec son raisonnement tandis que Giles et Alex semblaient eux aussi en convenir.

A cet instant, le téléphone de Dawn vibra et la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au mail qu'elle venait de recevoir. Son cœur se serra de joie tandis qu'elle le parcourait des yeux et elle lança ensuite son téléphone à la sorcière avec un sourire rayonnant. La jeune femme rousse le rattrapa et un grand sourire illumina à son tour son visage. Tout irait mieux désormais, pensa-t-elle sincèrement. Ils avaient récupéré le collier et Buffy serait parmi eux dès demain.


	24. Dans la même direction

**Chapitre 24**

**Dans la même direction**

_**Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'ordinaire et centré sur les relations entre les personnages. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'attends avec impatience d'avoir vos avis !**_

_**Réponse aux review anonymes :**_

_**Marina : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé la fin de mon dernier chapitre car je ne savais pas vraiment comment amené la discussion sur Spike et j'y suis allée un peu au hasard !**_

* * *

_Heureux ceux qui sont affligés, car ils seront consolés - __La Bible_

* * *

Buffy ralentit le pas tandis que se profilait l'ombre de sa maison obscurcie par la nuit tombante. La jeune femme s'arrêta ensuite complètement au pied des quelques marches qui la séparaient du perron. La lumière du salon filtrait à travers les fenêtres, laissant deviner la présence de ses amis à l'intérieur.

Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à parcourir pour pousser la porte de chez elle et ainsi retrouver sa soeur et ses amis. Pour redevenir la Tueuse. Et redevenir elle-même.

Buffy avait parfaitement conscience qu'à la seconde où elle franchirait ces derniers pas, elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas eu envie depuis sa décision prise dans le temple deux jours auparavant, la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur la tourmentait toujours. Elle appréhendait particulièrement la réaction de Dawn à son retard inexpliqué. Elle devait maintenant se montrer honnête avec ceux qui l'entouraient et qui attendaient légitimement une explication. Elle s'était préparée mentalement à son retour et aux mille questions qui l'assailliraient sans doute dès son entrée dans la maison.

La jeune femme s'efforça de se remémorer une fois de plus la ligne de conduite qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle allait exposer ses doutes et ses difficultés à ses amis et tous ensemble, ils trouveraient une solution. Ou ils me rejetteront, ajouta mentalement la Tueuse en soupirant. Elle secoua néanmoins immédiatement la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives qu'elle devait particulièrement tenir à l'écart sous peine de voir s'envoler sa volonté et souffla longuement.

En revenant parmi les siens, Buffy scellait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Spike il y a quelques jours. Tout cela lui paraissait si loin. Elle avait été si près d'abandonner, elle avait pu toucher du bout des doigts le repos salvateur auquel elle aspirait tant. Mais ce soir elle était là, devant chez elle et face à ses responsabilités, hésitante et incertaine mais sachant toutefois qu'elle avait pris la meilleure décision.

Je ne suis pas seule, murmura-t-elle imperceptiblement pour se donner du courage en gravissant la première marche, puis la seconde. Elle savait que sa carapace de solitude et d'isolement n'avait plus sa place et Buffy inspira profondément pour tenter de briser encore un peu plus l'impression d'angoisse qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Tout cela n'était qu'un obstacle supplémentaire dans la grande aventure qu'était devenue sa vie, avait-elle décidé. Et elle le vaincrait, comme tous les autres. Pour combattre cet ennemi invisible, elle allait s'appuyer sur ceux qui l'entouraient et qui l'aimaient. Certes, sa mission n'était pas ordinaire et la rendait unique à certains égards mais elle avait la chance d'avoir une famille et des amis prête à l'aimer telle qu'elle était.

A cette pensée, le coeur de la Tueuse se réchauffa et elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant de la faire lentement coulisser.

* * *

Spike se releva en maugréant et alluma machinalement la télévision qui lui renvoya immédiatement une image aux couleurs délavées de son feuilleton favori. Il n'y prêta cependant aucune attention et attrapa son paquet de cigarette. Tandis qu'il en allumait une, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la nuit presque noire au dehors. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait troubler les arbres du cimetière et la ville s'endormait tranquillement.

Le vampire tenta de sortir de son esprit les images de plus en plus précises que la Force lui envoyait probablement à son insu. Grâce à ces visions, il savait désormais que la caverne où ils avaient récupéré le collier la veille était totalement déserte et que les créatures s'étaient dispersées dans toute la ville, semant le chaos dans de nombreux quartiers. Des démons par centaines parcouraient maintenant la Terre entière et la Force en elle-même se renforçait à tel point qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle n'ait pas déjà repris une forme physique.

Cette situation l'irritait mais le terrifiait également. Il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas être seul dans sa propre tête et il avait peur de ne plus faire la distinction entre ses visions et la réalité avec le renforcement de la Force. En deux jours seulement, ce qu'il voyait s'était largement amplifié et il craignait d'autant plus d'être pourvoyeur d'informations cruciales à son insu s'il continuait de fréquenter les amis de la Tueuse.

Buffy. Que faisait-elle à cet instant? se demanda-t-il en soufflant la fumée de son mégot rougeoyant. Etait-elle toujours réfugiée dans le temple de cet étrange moine? Avait-elle pris une décision concernant le cours de sa vie et inévitablement, celle des autres? Avait-il été raisonnable en lui proposant son soutien indéfectible malgré la possibilité qu'elle veuille enterrer à jamais son rôle de Tueuse? Il croyait sincèrement en la force intérieure exceptionnelle de la jeune femme qui la plaçait incontestablement au-dessus de toutes les autres. Mais avait-il vu juste? N'avait-il pas fait une promesse dont il ne croyait pas réellement qu'elle en arriverait à de telles extrémités? Pourtant, il savait que si tel était le choix de la Tueuse, il la soutiendrait même si cela lui semblait complètement improbable.

Le vampire secoua la tête et inspira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. Il n'était même plus étonné de suivre aveuglément la jeune femme blonde qu'il avait autrefois si ardemment détestée. Il ne se demandait plus comment il en était arrivé là. Il s'interrogeait seulement sur sa possibilité de la protéger de ses ennemis, mais aussi d'elle-même.

Malheureusement, ce qui le liait à la Force depuis sa résurrection ne faisait que lui apporter un nouveau doute concernant sa capacité à être à la hauteur de sa volonté. Il était non seulement conscient de la faiblesse éventuelle qu'il pouvait engendrer dans le camp de la Tueuse mais surtout, il avait remarqué au contact de la jeune femme une sensation encore un peu plus étrange qui le remplissait d'amertume et de colère.

Buffy s'était en effet montrée étonnamment confiante à son égard depuis son retour, avait-il remarqué. Bien sûr, son humeur avait été houleuse et ils s'étaient heurtés à de nombreuses reprises mais sachant à présent ce qu'elle traversait, Spike n'en était finalement pas surpris. Mais pourquoi avait-elle été frappée à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit après s'être faite agressée? Ne s'était-elle pas confiée à lui pour lui expliquer la vie dont elle ne voulait plus?

Le vampire s'en était tout d'abord réjouit avant de se surprendre à vouloir guetter une réaction de rejet de la part de la jeune femme. Spike n'avait pas tardé à assimiler cette sensation à une autre, le dégoût. Le dégoût de lui-même, et de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Comment avait-il pu? se demanda-t-il encore une fois. A cette simple question à laquelle il avait tenté de répondre tant de fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son âme, Spike laissa son regard se perdre totalement dans la noirceur du paysage à travers sa fenêtre poussiéreuse. Comment avait-il pu vouloir la soumettre à ce point? Comment son amour la Tueuse avait-il pu le mener à tenter un geste aussi effroyable? Pourrait-il recommencer sans le vouloir ? Et comment Buffy pouvait-elle encore le regarder à présent?

Il comprenait à peu près qu'elle ait pu en faire abstraction tandis qu'elle menait le combat de sa vie contre la Force mais aujourd'hui, la Tueuse avait eu six mois pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie, et donc entre eux. Une réaction ordinaire aurait consisté en un rejet ou un bannissement de sa vie en cessant tout simplement de lui parler et de le regarder jusqu'à nier son existence toute entière. Cela, il l'aurait compris. Mais à la place, elle venait le trouver au moment où elle était la plus fragile et sans défense.

Ce comportement auquel il ne s'attendait pas entrait maintenant en conflit avec ce qu'il s'était promis peu de temps auparavant. En effet, les quelques mois qu'il avait passé à déambuler dans les rues de Los Angeles après avoir compris qu'il avait réellement ressuscité, Spike avait tenté d'occulter tous ses souvenirs liés à la Tueuse avant de se laisser envahir par les remords et les regrets de ses actes passés envers elle. Mais la folie n'avait pas été assez douce pour s'emparer à nouveau de son esprit et le vampire avait dû se contenter de vivre lucidement avec ses fautes.

Après s'être repassé le film des évènements des milliers de fois dans sa tête, il avait alors décidé que le plus sage était désormais de vivre leurs vies séparément. A cet instant, il s'était trouvé stupide de reproduire le scénario qu'Angel avait lui aussi expérimenté avec cette même jeune femme. Cette pensée avait suffit pour qu'il décide de rejeter son idée mais sa conscience tourmentée le rattrapait aujourd'hui tandis que la Tueuse évoluait de nouveau auprès de lui.

Spike écrasa avec lassitude sa cigarette dans le modeste cendrier posé négligemment devant la télévision. En se relevant, le vampire jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'écran et reconnut immédiatement la scène.

Il observa à l'écran le regard éperdu de cet inconnu pour une jeune femme qui conversait tranquillement avec ses amis à quelques mètres de lui, inconsciente de l'attention dont elle bénéficiait à cet instant. Il s'agissait d'un épisode banal, voire ennuyeux. On y découvrait l'histoire d'un jeune étudiant passionnément épris de l'héroïne du feuilleton bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré. L'inconnu l'observait durant toutes ces années où elle vivait mille aventures sentimentales et son amour pour elle n'avait jamais décliné malgré qu'il n'ait jamais osé se déclarer ni même l'aborder.

A la fin de l'épisode, elle s'éloignait définitivement sans que l'inconnu n'ait eu une chance de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Jamais l'héroïne ne saurait ainsi l'importance qu'elle avait revêtue pour ce jeune homme et pourtant, elle avait influencé le cours de sa vie.

Spike éteignit le poste. Contrairement à l'étudiant, il avait eu la possibilité de faire partie de la vie de l'héroïne pendant quelques temps. Lui, il n'avait pas su saisir sa chance.

* * *

Buffy referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, encore étourdie par l'accueil que lui avaient réservé ses amis, Giles et sa soeur. Si elle avait craint de subir leur réprobation, elle était ce soir parfaitement rassurée quant à la place qu'elle occupait toujours à leurs yeux.

Alex avait été le premier à se jeter sur elle, la serrant au point de l'étouffer si sa constitution de Tueuse ne l'avait pas protégée. Ensuite, Willow avait succédé au jeune homme dans ses bras et Giles l'avait également chaleureusement accueillie. Enfin, Dawn était apparue, à quelques pas en retrait de la scène des retrouvailles. Le coeur de Buffy s'était serré, pressentant le courroux de sa soeur. Dawn s'était approchée après que tous les autres se soient écartés et avait planté son regard inquisiteur dans les yeux inquiets de la Tueuse. Cet examen avait duré quelques secondes et alors que Buffy se préparait mentalement à subir ses récriminations, celle-ci lui avait lancé un regard amusé avant de la serrer à son tour dans ses bras. En une fraction de seconde, la Tueuse avait senti sa dernière appréhension s'envoler et elle lui avait rendu son étreinte avec force.

« _Je savais que tu reviendrai_ », lui avait alors murmuré la jeune fille brune tandis que les yeux de Buffy s'étaient remplis de larmes en entendant ses mots.

Ses amis avaient dû sentir son trouble et sa nervosité car ils ne lui avaient pas posé beaucoup de questions à propos de son absence. Ils l'avaient encouragé à monter rapidement se coucher en se rappelant le décalage horaire que leur amie devait subir. En réalité, Buffy ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatiguée mais elle avait accepté avec gratitude l'occasion de différer encore un peu son explication.

La Tueuse se glissa immédiatement dans son lit sans même avoir allumé la lumière. A travers l'obscurité, elle observa sa chambre dont le décor immuable l'avait accompagné depuis toutes ces années. Cet environnement familier lui procura un peu plus de bien-être et la jeune femme sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Buffy se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui l'étonna. D'habitude, elle n'avait besoin que de peu de sommeil mais peut-être son esprit apaisé ou le décalage horaire avait-il eu raison de sa constitution de Tueuse pendant un moment.

La jeune femme se leva rapidement et rangea les affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans sa valise la veille. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait, la réalité de sa situation la heurta de nouveau et elle se prit à douter encore une fois d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle devait être forte et ses amis lui avaient prouvé la veille qu'elle pouvait compter sur leur compréhension. Dans quelques instants, elle serait également assurée quant à savoir s'ils lui accordaient aussi leur soutien à travers cette épreuve.

La Tueuse s'apprêta à refermer sa valise désormais vide lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que de petits objets scintillants y étaient toujours déposés. Elle les saisit et reconnut immédiatement les éclats du petit pendentif que Willow avait donné à Spike afin que celui-ci puisse évoluer en plein jour et qui s'était ensuite brisé dans leur première bataille pour récupérer le livre. A ce moment, elle avait saisit les quelques morceaux brisés échappés de l'impact et les avait glissés dans sa poche dans l'espoir que la sorcière pourrait le réparer à son retour. Ensuite, elle les avait posés dans sa valise et les y avait oubliés.

Buffy contempla un instant les morceaux brillants au creux de sa main, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs et les sensations des quelques jours qu'elle avait passé en compagnie du vampire. Le courage dont elle avait besoin se fit un peu plus ressentir à l'évocation du vampire et la jeune femme se demanda pour la première fois pour quelle raison elle avait pensé à se réfugier auprès de lui après la tentative d'agression dont elle avait été victime pendant la nuit du jour de l'an. Pourtant, cela lui avait semblé naturel et il avait été de bon conseil en lui proposant de demeurer avec les moines. Spike savait trouver les mots pour lui redonner la force dont elle manquait et il avait encore une fois été d'un grand soutien. La Tueuse se promit alors de le remercier puis secoua la tête pour chasser cette sensation.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de songer à nouveau aux quelques moments de réel bien-être qu'elle avait expérimenté à ses côtés. Les quelques jours passés à l'autre bout de la terre lui semblaient déjà loin et presque irréels. Ce village où ils avaient séjourné lui manquait de par la sérénité qu'il lui avait procuré et elle souhaita un instant ne pas l'avoir quitté.

La Tueuse blonde glissa ensuite les morceaux du pendentif dans sa poche et ferma définitivement sa valise qu'elle déposa ensuite dans son placard. Elle se releva et s'examina rapidement dans le miroir. Il était temps. Elle était prête.

* * *

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Giles, Dawn, Alex et Willow avaient informé leur amie des derniers évènements avant que la Tueuse n'entame son propre récit. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon et Buffy avait entrepris de leur relater ce qu'elle avait traversé ces derniers jours.

Dès qu'elle eut fini, la sorcière rousse sera avec émotion la main de sa meilleure amie assise à ses côtés sur le canapé.

_« Oh, Buffy, je suis tellement désolée que tu aies dû affronter ça toute seule…_

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Will_, la rassura la jeune femme. _C'est moi qui me suis enfermée, je ne voulais pas en parler… _

_- Est-ce que les moines savent ce qui t'arrive ?_ lui demanda Alex.

_- Pas vraiment mais c'est certainement quelque chose que je créé moi-même_, lui répondit la jeune femme.

_- Comme les maladies psychosomatiques ?_ demanda Dawn à son tour.

_- Oui, quelque chose comme ça._

_- Comment te sens-tu maintenant, Buffy ?_ s'enquit son observateur tandis qu'il examinait avec attention la Tueuse.

_- Pour l'instant, je me sens plutôt bien_, avoua-t-elle. _Mais ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est que ça peut arriver n'importe quand. _

_- Il faut que tu prennes soin de toi_, constata Willow. _Quand on pense à tout ce que tu as vécu depuis que tu es devenue la Tueuse, ce n'est pas étonnant que ton esprit sature !_

_- Je sais… Je suis tellement contente d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui_, reprit la jeune femme, émue, après quelques secondes de silence. _J'ai vraiment cru à un moment que j'allais abandonner…_

_- Nous serons toujours avec toi, Buffy_, lui assura Alex. _Tu peux tout nous dire_. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'elle laissait l'émotion se dissiper en elle. Elle remarqua ensuite les hématomes ornant le visage de son meilleur ami ainsi que les griffures sur les bras de sa sœur.

« _Que s'est-il passé ?_ leur demanda-t-elle en désignant leurs blessures.

_- Ce n'est pas grand-chose_, répondit aussitôt Dawn. _Je me suis éraflée lorsque je me suis battue contre cet énorme démon qui avait attaqué Andrew. »_

La Tueuse fronça les sourcils et sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Sa sœur s'était faite attaquée et elle n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Heureusement, ses amis avaient répondu présents à ce moment-là.

_"Et toi, Alex ?_ s'enquit-elle ensuite pour chasser son malaise.

_- J'ai eu une altercation. Avec Spike_ », lui expliqua le jeune homme avec réticence.

Buffy secoua la tête.

_« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, Alex, mais il m'a beaucoup aidé en Chine… Je sais qu'on peut compter sur lui._

_- Est-ce que Willow t'a parlé de la connexion qu'il semble avoir avec la Force ?_ lui demanda alors Giles.

_- Il me l'a dit lui-même_, répondit Buffy. _Mais il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus._

_- Il a vu les démons arriver vers nous_, expliqua Dawn. _Ca nous a permis de nous enfuir._

_- Leur lien évolue_, renchérit la sorcière. _Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il pourra nous aider et s'il est en train de devenir une menace…_

_- Il faut que tu refasses des tests, Will, _constata la Tueuse_. Tu es la seule à pouvoir évaluer sa dangerosité_. »

La jeune femme rousse acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que la sonnette retentissait. Buffy jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa sœur.

« _C'est sûrement les autres_ », lui répondit la jeune fille en désignant dehors la nuit qui était tombée.

La Tueuse frissonna. Elle n'avait pas prévu de devoir affronter le reste de ses amis aussi rapidement. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas besoin d'appréhender davantage de cette manière.

Dawn se leva et revint rapidement avec les nouveaux arrivants qui, comme elle l'avait prévu, se composaient de Faith, Robin, Angel et Spike. Andrew n'était quant à lui pas assez rétabli pour se joindre à eux comme il l'avait dit au téléphone à sa petite amie.

« _Ta sœur nous a dit que tu étais de retour. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me laisser te voler la vedette auprès des démons !_ » lança la Tueuse brune à son homologue avec un clin d'œil en guise de salutation.

Cette entrée en matière était si caractéristique de la jeune femme que Buffy ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Faith et elles avaient eu beaucoup de différends par le passé mais elle appréciait sincèrement de la revoir. Elle était une combattante de grande valeur mais aussi la seule à partager avec elle son statut d'Elue.

Angel vint à sa rencontre et la serra brièvement dans ses bras tout en examinant attentivement la jeune femme. Il la trouva légèrement plus pâle et moins à l'aise que d'ordinaire mais il ne s'en étonna pas au vu de la décision qu'elle venait sans doute de prendre.

Dès que le vampire brun se fut éloigné, Spike se contenta de croiser le regard de la Tueuse pour tenter de sonder l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard serein et il prit rapidement place sur une chaise non loin de Dawn.

« _Je suis content de vous revoir, Buffy_, fit Robin en s'avançant à son tour vers elle.

_- Moi aussi,_ répondit la jeune femme avec sincérité. _Merci d'être venus tous les deux_. »

L'ancien proviseur hocha la tête et s'installa ensuite auprès de la Tueuse brune.

* * *

Après que Buffy eut expliqué à nouveau les raisons de son retard tout en ne rentrant pas autant dans les détails, chacun se mit à élaborer des stratégies pour tenter de contrer les démons. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de faire une pause et Buffy se proposa d'aller chercher des rafraichissements dans la cuisine. Ainsi, elle pouvait se dégourdir les jambes mais aussi se retrouver un peu seule afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Tandis qu'elle ouvrait son placard à la recherche des verres, elle repensa aux évènements qui s'enchaînaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle devisait avec ses amis à propos de la manière dont battre encore une fois la Force alors qu'hier encore, elle doutait profondément de sa capacité à faire face à tous ces gens assis ce soir autour d'elle.

« _Tu as l'air en forme_. »

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna et rencontra le regard bleu azur de Spike. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et entreprit d'attraper des verres.

« _J'ai connu pire_ », répondit-elle ensuite en rassemblant des jus de fruit.

Le vampire sentit sa nervosité et n'insista pas davantage. Peut-être la Tueuse voulait-elle mettre de la distance entre eux après avoir réalisé qu'elle s'était dangereusement exposée lors de leur voyage. Il ne lui en voulait pas car c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Savoir qu'elle était rentrée en bonne santé lui suffisait largement. Il s'apprêta donc à gagner la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison afin de pouvoir fumer et dépassa la Tueuse occupée à disposer les jus de fruit sur un plateau.

« _Spike, attends_. »

Le vampire se retourna, étonné.

« _Merci_ », fit simplement la jeune femme tandis qu'elle levait à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Devant l'air perplexe du vampire, elle continua.

« _Merci d'avoir rapporté le livre et… d'avoir été là pour moi _», ajouta-t-elle en croisant timidement son regard.

Spike hocha lentement la tête, heureux d'avoir pu être utile à celle qui occupait ses pensées. Il décida ensuite d'utiliser cette occasion pour lui dire ce qu'il avait décidé de faire.

« _Je vais partir. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous aider. La Force a pris trop d'i_mportance. »

Buffy fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation prenne cette tournure.

« _Quand ?_ s'enquit-elle avant de penser à répondre autre chose.

_- Dès ce soir ou demain._

_- Willow va refaire des tests, tu sais_, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme.

_- Ce n'est pas la peine, Buffy, _soupira-t-il_. En plus, je ne peux pas vivre avec ce que je t'ai fait…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Buffy ? J'ai soif moi !_ les interrompit alors la voix d'Alex depuis le salon.

_- J'arrive Alex !_ » lui répondit son amie en se tournant vers la porte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Elle se retourna ensuite à nouveau vers l'endroit où se tenait le vampire mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu dans le jardin. La Tueuse resta quelques secondes songeuse tandis qu'elle analysait ce que Spike venait de lui dire. Elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas tant la menace de la Force que l'incapacité du vampire à gérer son passé qui l'empêchait de s'investir dans ce combat.

Elle versa du jus de fruit dans le dernier verre et se saisit ensuite du plateau avant de retourner dans le salon.

* * *

Buffy sursauta en entendant la porte de sa maison se refermer. Elle se tenait sur le perron de l'entrée, perdue dans ses pensées.

Spike avait réapparu dans le salon quelques minutes après elle et tous avait continué à réfléchir aux nouvelles possibilités qui s'offraient à eux grâce au retour de Buffy et à leur nouvelle possession du collier. Le vampire blond était resté anormalement calme et effacé, et la Tueuse blonde en attribuait la raison au fait qu'il se préparait mentalement à son prochain départ et qu'il se retirait déjà du groupe de cette manière.

Faith, Robin et Alex avaient ensuite quitté les lieux après que le Scooby Gang ait décidé de sortir patrouiller dès le lendemain soir. Buffy les avait alors raccompagnés avant de s'installer quelques instants contre le mur pour profiter de l'air doux de la soirée.

« _Je voulais simplement te prévenir que je vais m'en aller_, fit Spike pour lui expliquer la raison de sa présence.

- _Sois là demain à la tombée de la nuit_ », répondit simplement la Tueuse.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à son tour vers sa maison, le vampire soupira.

« _Buffy…_

_- Oui ? »_

Elle le fixa d'un air provocateur, sachant d'avance la remarque qu'il allait lui faire et ce qu'il tâchait de lui faire comprendre. De son côté, elle avait eu le temps de déchiffrer les véritables raisons qui poussaient le vampire à s'éloigner et l'attendait de pied ferme sur le sujet. Mais Spike avait également saisit sa stratégie et tenta alors une approche différente.

« _Ce qu'il s'est passé en Chine, lorsque tu t'es faite agressée, …_

_- N'a aucune importance_, le coupa la jeune femme. _Tu es partie prenante de ce qu'il se passe ici et tu dois rester._

_- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir t'être utile cette fois-ci_, soupira à nouveau le vampire. _Je fais peut-être entrer l'ennemi sans le savoir…_

_- Arrête de te défiler, Spike !_ » lui lança soudain la Tueuse en se tournant tout à fait vers lui.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

« _Tu es lié à la Force, d'accord, mais on peut gérer cette situation comme on l'a fait la dernière fois. Ce qui t'embête vraiment, c'est ce que tu m'as fait_, continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer_. Je comprends que tout ça te ronge mais tu utilises la Force et ton passé comme des excuses !_ reprit-elle fermement. _Le guerrier en toi devrait vouloir nous aider malgré tout !_ »

Spike la fixait maintenant d'un air abasourdi.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus ?_ fulmina-t-il alors. _Que j'éprouve des remords ou que je ne sois plus une machine à tuer ?!_

_- __Ni l'un ni l'autre_, répliqua tranquillement la jeune femme. _Mais tu ne dois pas laisser tes émotions prendre le pas sur ce que tu sais le mieux faire._

_- Quoi ? Me battre ?_ »

Le vampire ricana.

« _Comme si tu pouvais parler ! Tu es l'ombre de toi-même_, lui fit-il sournoisement remarquer. _Tu es tellement confuse que tu n'es plus la moitié de qui tu étais ! »_

Buffy accusa le coup sans broncher. Elle savait que le vampire avait raison sur ce point mais la dureté des mots n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Elle ravala son amertume et se concentra sur son objectif : faire prendre conscience à Spike de ce qu'il valait, c'est-à-dire bien plus que ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être ainsi pourrait-il les aider, pensait-elle. Et même s'il décidait de partir, au moins le ferait-il en toute connaissance de cause.

« _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire_, reprit-elle ensuite doucement. _Ce que tu sais faire le mieux Spike, c'est de nous aider. Te battre, certes, mais te battre du bon côté. De mon côté._ »

Le silence s'installa alors, seulement entrecoupé des bruissements du vent dans les arbres de la rue.

« _Je sais que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme,_ continua la Tueuse. _Mais si mes amis m'abandonnent, comment est-ce que je peux m'en sortir? _»

Spike l'observa attentivement. Buffy semblait vouloir lui proposer une sorte de marché. Guérir de leur maux ensemble. S'aider à aller mieux. Ils avaient en réalité un problème semblable : un statut à appréhender qu'ils ne maîtrisaient plus. Elle en tant qu'Elue, lui en tant que vampire doté d'une âme et de remords.

Comme pour finir de le convaincre, la jeune femme s'avança alors vers lui.

« _J'aimerais m'en sortir seule mais je ne peux pas. J'essaye de l'accepter et tu devrais essayer aussi._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_ souffla-t-il à la silhouette de la Tueuse obscurcie par la nuit.

_- Je te propose de rester et de nous aider._ »

Le vampire demeura silencieux. En quoi cela allait-il l'apaiser lui ? se demanda-t-il avec perplexité. Ayant perçu son hésitation, Buffy abattit son ultime argument.

« _Fais-moi confiance, Spike_. »

Le souvenir de la soirée où le vampire lui avait demandé de lui accorder encore quelques jours en tant que Tueuse parmi les moines lui revint en mémoire et sa dernière résistance céda. Cette nuit-là, il lui avait promis son soutien dans la bataille contre les forces maléfiques mais aussi contre elle-même. Et elle avait tenu parole. Elle lui avait fait confiance et il s'était engagé à rester à ses côtés quelle que ce soit sa décision.

Il ne pouvait pas tourner au coin de la rue et décider de ne plus revenir, de ne plus la voir. Il avait déjà essayé. Et il avait échoué.

« _Très bien_, concéda-t-il à voix basse. _Je serai là_. »

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de la Tueuse tandis qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers la porte.

« _A demain, Spike_. »


	25. Révélations

**Chapitre 25**

**Révélations**

_**Non, non, ce n'est pas Noël mais voici déjà un autre chapitre !**_

_**Merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs fidèles qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis à chaque fois. Cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer et je vous en remercie sincèrement.**_

_**J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre axé principalement sur les relations entre les personnages alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira également !**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Marina : Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette fic comptera précisément… Disons que nous sommes au deux tiers de l'histoire je pense pour te donner une idée ! Pour ta deuxième question, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui y répondra **__** car oui, j'avance enfin dans la relation entre nos deux héros ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Willow, Alex et Buffy déambulaient dans les rues de Los Angeles tandis que la nuit venait de tomber. Cette première patrouille depuis son retour entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis permettait à la Tueuse de se sentir presque tranquille malgré son évidente angoisse de faire face à son trouble. Ils n'avaient pas encore croisé d'ennemis, et Willow et Alex en profitaient pour récapituler leurs découvertes à leur amie.

« _Giles et moi avons décrypté le code des parchemins relatifs au collier_, lui résuma la sorcière_. On a alors compris qu'il agit comme une porte pour équilibrer les forces du Bien et du Mal. Si l'un devient plus important, l'autre est autorisé à diffuser son pouvoir pour tendre vers l'équilibre. C'est plutôt logique, en fait... »._

_- Donc c'est grâce au déséquilibre que la Force avait créé que Spike a pu utiliser le collier_ », comprit la jeune femme blonde.

Alex hocha la tête.

« _Le problème est qu'on a aussi activé toutes les nouvelles tueuses et maintenant, le déséquilibre a permis à la Force de regagner en nombre de combattants_, compléta-t-il en soupirant.

- _On a récupéré le collier pour essayer d'empêcher que les démons puissent se multiplier au même niveau que les Tueuses mais je ne sais pas si on est intervenu à temps_, reprit la Willow. _La caverne semblait presque abandonnée avant que la Force ne se rende compte qu'on tentait de dérober le collier._

_- Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas détruire ce collier?_ demanda soudain Alex. _On arrêterait de faire la course avec la Force à celui qui créera la plus grande armée, non?_

_- C'est une idée à creuser _», approuva Willow.

Soudain, quatre vampires surgirent de la rue adjacente et s'approchèrent en ricanant du groupe. Buffy sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et sa main se referma sur le pieu qu'elle avait caché dans sa veste. Elle fit un geste à ses amis pour qu'il reste derrière elle pour la soutenir en cas de besoin même si la jeune femme était décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider. Elle était la Tueuse et avait décidé de le rester. Elle allait donc leur montrer qu'elle en était toujours capable.

La voyant approcher, le leader de la bande prit la parole.

« _Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était dangereux de traîner dans les rues la nuit?_ » lui sussura-t-il.

Buffy resta concentrée sur ses ennemis et ne répliqua pas comme elle avait pourtant l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Pour toute réponse, elle planta le bout de bois qu'elle tenait fermement dans le coeur du vampire qui la regarda, incrédule, avant de s'évaporer en milliers de grains de poussières. Elle porta ensuite immédiatement son regard vers le reste du groupe qui approchait d'un air menaçant. Elle avisa le vampire sur sa gauche et lui balança un coup de poing qui le fit reculer. Elle en profita pour attraper son congénère sur sa droite et s'en débarrassa en un instant dans un nouveau nuage de poussières. Celui qu'elle avait repoussé se jeta alors sur elle et lui encercla les mains dans le dos tandis que le dernier s'approchait en grognant de plaisir, pensant la jeune femme immobilisée définitivement.

« _Merci de m'avoir débarrassé d'eux, jeune fille. Je comptais justement le faire_ », ricana-t-il en approchant de la Tueuse.

Willow fit un pas en avant dans le but de porter secours à son amie mais le bras d'Alex la retint. Elle lui jeta alors un regard inquiet pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas tranquille.

« _Elle va s'en sortir, Will. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous_ », affirma le jeune homme avec conviction.

La sorcière rousse se résigna à écouter les conseils de son ami. Après tout, Buffy était effectivement la plus grande guerrière de leur temps et quatre vampires n'avaient aucune chance contre elle, même si elle était un peu affaiblie en ce moment.

Alex prouva rapidement qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance à la Tueuse lorsque celle-ci lança ses pieds contre le vampire qui se dirigeait vers elle. Son mouvement déséquilibra son assaillant qui la lâcha tandis qu'elle se saisissait du deuxième vampire pour l'envoyer rouler sur son congénère. Dans un mouvement de pur instinct, elle lança ensuite son pieu qui atterrit dans le coeur de son ennemi et le fit ainsi exploser. Le dernier vampire, comprenant enfin qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre cette étrange jeune femme, tenta de s'échapper vers la rue sombre mais Buffy le rattrapa en un instant et s'en débarrassa tout aussi rapidement.

Ses deux amis la rejoignirent immédiatement et la félicitèrent chaudement. Légèrement essoufflée, la Tueuse leur sourit.

_« Je me sens un peu rouillée mais ça va vite revenir »_, leur assura-t-elle.

* * *

_« Comment s'est passée votre patrouille?_ lança la Tueuse à la ronde quand tous se furent retrouvés chez elle plus tard dans la nuit.

- _Je crois que le seul moment de tranquillité qu'il va bientôt nous rester sera pendant le jour,_ commença Robin.

- _Ca c'est sûr parce que les démons et les vampires se baladent dans la plupart des quartiers sans même se cacher_, poursuivit Faith en baillant. _Ce ne sont plus des patrouilles qu'il faudrait faire, ce sont des commandos !_

_- Même chose de notre côté_, fit Angel en désignant Spike du menton puisqu'ils avaient patrouillé ensemble. _Il y a vraiment beaucoup de démons en ville depuis qu'on a repris le collier. Par contre, on a entendu parler d'un bar de démons. Un peu comme celui de Sunnydale. C'est le signe qu'il y a de l'activité._

_- Comme si on en doutait_, grommela Alex.

- _On y fera un tour_, décida Buffy. _C'est souvent le meilleur endroit pour avoir des nouvelles de l'activité démoniaque. Autre chose?_

_- Andrew et moi avons remarqué que des démons du même type se regroupent vers le campus_, les informa Dawn. _Ce sont les seuls qui restent entre eux on dirait..._

_- Vous les avez identifiés?_ lui demanda Willow.

_- Oui, ce sont des Furik_, répondit Andrew.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est?_ s'enquit la Tueuse en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Des démons qui datent de l'ère glaciaire_, expliqua Giles. _Ils peuvent hiberner sous la glace pendant très longtemps. C'est l'endroit qu'ils préfèrent._

_- On ne peut pas dire que le climat soit le meilleur pour eux ici_, remarqua Faith.

- _Ils sont peut-être venus à la demande de la Force et maintenant ils se regroupent pour trouver un endroit frais_, suggéra Spike.

- _C'est ce qu'on a pensé_, approuva Dawn. _Il y a des chambres froides pour conserver les corps pour les étudiants en médecine légale sur le campus. Et c'est justement par là qu'ils se trouvaient._

_- C'est du bon travail_, les félicita la Tueuse en se tournant vers sa soeur et son petit ami. _Continuez à les surveiller et nous interviendrons dans les jours qui viennent_. »

Le Scooby se sépara ensuite rapidement, chacun ayant hâte de profiter de quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Buffy rangeait ses vêtements propres dans son armoire après les avoir soigneusement pliés. Elle se sentait de bonne humeur, sa patrouille de la veille lui ayant redonné un peu de confiance en elle malgré le nombre de démons croissant dans la ville.

« _Buffy, viens m'aider ! Je n'y arrive pas!_" »s'écria soudain Dawn depuis la chambre voisine.

Le sang de la Tueuse ne fit qu'un tour en entendant sa soeur et elle se rua dans le couloir, un pieu à la main.

Pourtant, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. En fait, elle remarqua simplement une montagne de vêtements éparpillés sur le lit qu'occupait actuellement Giles et qui était sorti avec Willow chercher des ingrédients. La Tueuse nota aussi que plusieurs autres habits traînaient sur le sol tandis que sa soeur se tenait face au miroir. Dawn vivait normalement sur le campus mais pour une obscure raison qui échappait encore à la jeune femme blonde, elle avait décidé de sortir toutes les affaires qu'elle n'avait pas pu emmener là-bas par manque de place.

Celle-ci se retourna alors pour faire face à sa soeur et leva les yeux au ciel quand elle remarqua l'arme que cette dernière tenait dans sa main et son air inquiet.

« _Relax, Buffy ! Je voulais simplement te demander ton avis_, la railla la jeune fille.

- _Mais… tu as hurlé comme si on t'égorgeait !_ » se défendit la Tueuse.

Dawn secoua la tête.

« _Je n'ai pas hurlé comme si on m'égorgeait. J'ai hurlé de frustration, c'est différent_ », rectifia la jeune fille.

Buffy haussa les épaules et déposa son pieu sur le bureau avant de s'approcher du tas d'affaires.

« _Alors ? Tu veux mon avis sur quoi?_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Sur ma tenue de ce soir_, lui répondit sa soeur en se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir.

- _Hein?_

_- Quelle tenue je dois mettre pour la soirée des étudiants de ce soir?_ précisa la jeune fille en examinant une robe aux imprimés noirs et blancs.

- _Quelle soirée?_ s'enquit la Tueuse, abasourdie. _Dawn, nous sommes en guerre contre la Force et toi tu penses à sortir?!_

_- Et alors?_ rétorqua la jeune fille en se saisissant d'une jupe classique mauve qu'elle posa sur ses hanches devant glace pour en tester l'élégance. _La terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner ce soir! Enfin, j'espère..._

_- Dawn, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse_, soupira sa soeur.

- _Mais Buffy! Ca va être une super soirée avec tous les gens intéressants à connaître! Andrew m'a promis qu'il mettrait un costume et qu'il ne parlerait pas de Star Wars de toute la soirée!_ »

La Tueuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dawn lui rappelait ses années d'étudiante à la fac de Sunnydale et son besoin vital de maintenir une vie sociale malgré sa mission. De plus, sa soeur avait raison. La fin du monde n'était pas prévue pour ce soir et en cas d'attaque, elle savait se défendre. Elle en avait déjà été témoin.

« _De toute la soirée?_ capitula-t-elle. _Tu es sûr qu'il pourra tenir?_

_- Il a plutôt intérêt! »_

Les deux soeurs se sourirent et Buffy s'assit sur le lit pour aider Dawn à choisir sa tenue.

« _D'accord. Ce sera quel type de soirée?_ s'enquit-elle. _Genre "Danse jusqu'au bout de la nuit" ou "Conversations entre amis"?_

_- Plutôt "Danse jusqu'au bout de la nuit"_, répondit Dawn. _Et je voudrais quelque chose de mauve ou de bordeaux..._

_- Mauve ou bordeaux_, répéta Buffy en fouillant parmi les innombrables habits de sa soeur. _Tiens, tu as une étole bordeaux..._

_- Non, attends!_ s'écria la jeune fille. _Peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'habille en mauve ou en bordeaux! »_

La Tueuse fronça les sourcils.

"_Mais tu viens de me dire que..._

_- Je sais,_ soupira sa soeur en s'asseyant à son tour au bord du lit. _C'est juste que... Andrew m'a demandé si je pouvais m'habiller avec l'une de ces couleurs car il trouve que ça me va bien mais..._

_- Mais?_ l'encouragea sa soeur.

- _Mais si je fais comme il me l'a demandé, il va peut-être se dire que je suis le genre de filles à lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil! Et il pensera qu'il pourra toujours faire ce qu'il veut et il trouvera que c'est ennuyeux et..._ »

Buffy se sentit émue devant l'effervescence de sa petite soeur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle était amoureuse et elle était contente d'assister à son bonheur, même si cela impliquait qu'elle se torture l'esprit avec de petits détails tel que la couleur de sa robe de soirée pour plaire à son petit ami. Elle savait que ces moments étaient irremplaçables dans une vie et que toute son agitation était le signe de l'importance que cela revêtait pour elle. Rien que pour cet instant, elle était immensément heureuse d'être de retour chez elle.

Elle replaça ensuite une mèche de cheveux bruns qui était tombée devant les yeux de sa sœur sous l'effet de son émoi.

« _C'est du sérieux entre vous, hein?_ »

Dawn se mit à rougir et attrapa un tee-shirt.

« _Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui tu me voyais. Moi non plus d'ailleurs,_ reconnut la jeune fille en triturant le vêtement. _Et je voulais te le dire mais c'est juste que..._

- _Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Dawn_, la rassura Buffy en posant sa main sur la sienne. _Je ne connais pas vraiment Andrew et il n'a pas toujours su choisir ses amis mais j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance._

_- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas toujours fait ce qu'il fallait et qu'il peut être agaçant avec son langage de geek mais je sais qu'il tient à moi._

_- Et il sait que tu es la sœur de la Tueuse et que je lui botterais les fesses s'il ne se conduit pas correctement !_ » plaisanta la jeune femme blonde. _Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse et si tu es bien avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte,_ reprit-elle ensuite plus sérieusement. _Promets-moi simplement de faire attention à toi. Etre amoureux est un sentiment tellement fort qu'on peut facilement se faire du mal l'un l'autre, même sans le vouloir._

_- Je sais, Buffy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

_- Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, Dawn. Tu es ma petite sœur et je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal_ », affirma la Tueuse avec fatalisme.

La jeune fille la remercia sincèrement du regard avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« _Alors, pour la couleur, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_ lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- _Hm_, réfléchit la Tueuse. _Tu as dit qu'il allait faire un effort pour ne pas parler de Star Wars, c'est ça? »_

Dawn hocha la tête et vit sa soeur se saisir de sa robe noire à fines bretelles et de l'étole bordeaux.

« _S'il ne tient pas sa parole, tu enlèves l'étole_ », lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant son choix.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et elle se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de sa soeur.

« _T'es la meilleure grande soeur qu'on puisse avoir!_ »

Buffy éclata de rire.

* * *

« _On commençait à s'inquiéter_, l'accueillit Willow avec un sourire en ouvrant la porte au vampire blond.

_- Je suis le dernier ?_ »

La sorcière hocha la tête tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon où Buffy et Giles les attendaient.

« _Faith, Robin et Alex viennent de partir. Il n'y a rien eu de spécial_, expliqua la Tueuse qui avait entendu la question du vampire. _Angel avait rendez-vous avec un de ses correspondants dans la police pour avoir des informations au niveau de la région, il n'a pas pu rester longtemps. Du nouveau de ton côté ?_

_- J'ai fait un tour dans le bar de démons. Il y avait vraiment du monde._

_- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?_ » demanda l'observateur.

Spike haussa les épaules.

« _J'ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs démons Woarlocks. Ils m'ont confirmé que la Force leur a dit de rappliquer quand on a pris le collier. Pour l'instant, ils attendent de nouvelles instructions._

_- Si la Force communique avec eux, c'est qu'elle a reprit forme _! s'inquiéta Willow.

_- Pas nécessairement_, répondit le vampire. _La Force est aussi une puissance immatérielle. Tout être maléfique ou démoniaque peut la ressentir._

_- Comment se passe ta connexion avec la Force ? _s'enquit alors Buffy.

_- Ca se renforce,_ admit le vampire en soupirant_. J'ai des visions assez précises de plusieurs lieux différents. Trois ou quatre. _

_- Est-ce que tu as pu reconnaitre ces lieux ?_ voulut savoir Giles.

_- Non, je ne les connais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce sont des lieux en ville mais ça peut être des villes différentes._

_- Pas de caverne ou de souterrain ?_ demanda Willow, étonnée.

_- Non, je n'en ai pas vu_, reconnut le vampire. _C'est plutôt bizarre…_

_- Sans doute la Force teste-t-elle de nouveaux vaisseaux potentiels_ », suggéra Giles.

Devant le regard interrogateur des trois personnes à ses côtés, l'observateur entreprit de développer sa pensée.

« _Caleb était un vaisseau que la Force a cherché à incarner. Je pense que la Force en teste plusieurs afin de choisir celui qui lui conviendra le mieux._

_- Ca expliquerait pourquoi Spike voit plusieurs lieux différents à tour de rôle_, approuva Willow.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?_ demanda Buffy en se tournant vers ses amis.

_- Nous allons recenser les personnalités humaines les plus susceptibles d'obtenir ce… « privilège »_, proposa son observateur. _Nous commencerons par les Etats-Unis puis nous élargirons les recherches. Willow, je vais avoir besoin de toi._

_- Aucun problème_, affirma la jeune sorcière. _J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre_. »

* * *

Tandis que Giles et Willow montaient tous deux à l'étage pour commencer leur expérience, Buffy se leva et alla se chercher un verre d'eau. Ses amis n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour l'instant étant donné la médiocrité de ses compétences théorique et magique et elle retourna donc voir Spike dans le salon.

« _Tu veux quelque chose ?_ » proposa-t-elle au vampire en revenant s'installer près de lui sur le canapé, son verre à la main.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« _Je ne vais pas tarder. _

_- Tu as l'air fatigué,_ remarqua la Tueuse en observant ses traits tendus.

_- Les visions de la Force sont assez… physiques_. »

Buffy fronça les sourcils.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce ne sont pas de simples visions ?_

_- Je commence aussi à ressentir les émotions qui vont avec_, ricana sombrement le vampire.

_- Quel genre d'émotion ?_ s'enquit Buffy, intriguée.

_- Celles qui correspondent au package de la Force : peur, morts, hurlements, mal absolu,… »_

_- Est-ce que c'est… douloureux ?_

_- C'est juste étrange de ressentir à nouveau ce genre choses. Je n'ai plus l'habitude…_ »

La Tueuse se tût en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à ses longues années passées en tant que vampire sanguinaire. Ressentir les émotions de la Force devait réveiller sa nature démoniaque et l'appeler à se remémorer ses instincts barbares et incontrôlables. De l'autre côté, son âme devait le torturer en lui rappelant à quel point il avait eu un comportement ignoble par le passé. Buffy frissonna en imaginant le dilemme moral dans lequel le vampire devait se trouver.

« _Je suis sûre que Willow trouvera le moyen de rompre ce lien_, lui assura-t-elle avec conviction. _Mais en attendant, les informations que tu pourras nous donner nous serons très utiles. Tu vois, elle a déjà donné à Giles une idée pour trouver le prochain vaisseau !_ »

Le vampire acquiesça et prit quelques instants pour se reposer avant de partir. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes silencieux, profitant simplement de la compagnie de l'autre. Puis, Spike jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, étonné.

« _Dawn n'était pas là ce soir?_ » demanda-t-il.

Buffy secoua la tête et avala une autre gorgée d'eau avant de reposer son verre sur la nouvelle table basse qu'Alex lui avait apportée pour remplacer celle qu'il avait brisée dans sa bagarre avec Spike.

« _Elle est sortie avec Andrew_. »

Spike haussa un sourcil.

« _Tu l'as laissée sortir avec lui? Avec ce qui rôde dehors?_

_- Dawn n'est plus une enfant,_ rétorqua Buffy. _Elle sait se défendre._

_- Je sais mais... lui. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra la protéger_, fit le vampire en secouant la tête.

- _J'ai parlé avec Dawn ce matin. Je sais qu'elle sera prudente._

_- Cette demi-portion qui lui sert de petit ami est insupportable_, marmonna-t-il. _Elle a littéralement bondit du toit pour le récupérer ! Elle aurait pu y rester…_

_- Non, tu étais là. Vous étiez tous là_, tempéra la jeune femme.

- _Elle a tout de même été très imprudente_, grogna le vampire.

- _Elle est amoureuse, Spike. Nous avons tous tendance à agir imprudemment quand il s'agit des personnes qu'on aime_, constata Buffy.

- _N'empêche que si elle rentre avec la moindre égratignure, il va le regretter !_

_- Est-ce que tu jouerais au papa poule avec ma soeur?_ le taquina alors la jeune femme, amusée par la réaction du vampire.

Spike soupira et laissa reposer sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

« _C'est vrai que je l'aime bien_, reconnut-il. _Elle a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait. Et je dois lui reconnaitre une sacrée dose de courage pour arriver à ses fins. Aussi téméraire que sa soeur_, fit-il tout en esquissant un sourire en direction de la Tueuse qui le lui rendit.

_- Je sais. Elle a grandit et mûrit. Je suis vraiment fière d'elle..._

_- Oui, enfin, en ce qui concerne ses choix sentimentaux, je me demande si elle a bien toute sa tête,_ pointa à nouveau le vampire avec fatalisme.

- _Tu peux parler_, pouffa la jeune femme. _Entre Drusilla, la folle diabolique et Harmony, la bêtise incarnée, tu n'as pas vraiment de leçon à donner!_

_- Tu ne peux pas te vanter non plus avec ton vampire coincé et dépressif, et Captain America! _» ricana Spike à son tour.

Buffy se mit à rire. Cette bouffée de bonne humeur leur faisait un bien fou à tous les deux au milieu de ces évènements angoissants et dédramatisait la révélation peu réjouissante que Spike lui avait faite précédemment.

« _Alors on a plus qu'à espérer que Dawn aura plus de chance que nous,_ reprit la Tueuse en affectant le ton de la gravité.

- _Espérons surtout qu'il saura se montrer à la hauteur, lui_. »

Buffy tourna la tête vers le vampire, étonnée. Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec sérieux et presque à regret tandis qu'elle avait utilisé le ton de la plaisanterie. Sa tête reposait toujours contre le dossier du canapé et il avait le regard perdu au loin. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience du ton qu'il avait lui-même employé mais la Tueuse comprit confusément que cette remarque lui était en réalité un peu destinée et elle demeura silencieuse quelques instants, la bonne humeur laissant place à une atmosphère plus lourde et plus intense.

La jeune femme se demanda alors si la tension morale que lui imposait la Force ne faisait pas ressortir la partie plus grave de la personnalité du vampire qu'il avait tenu soigneusement à l'écart depuis sa résurrection.

« _Je suis sûre qu'il a des doutes mais Dawn sera là pour le rassurer_, affirma-elle.

Spike se redressa et pivota à son tour vers elle, surpris par cette drôle de réponse qu'il comprenait à demi-mots.

« _Et si ses doutes sont trop forts?_ murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard indécis dans celui de la Tueuse.

- _Il devra lui faire confiance_, répondit-elle doucement. _Parce qu'il sait que c'est la seule chose valable à faire._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve qui vaille la peine qu'elle se donne tout ce mal?_ » lui demanda-t-il alors.

Surprise par la question, Buffy laissa passer quelques secondes. Il était clair maintenant qu'ils ne parlaient plus de Dawn et Andrew mais bel et bien de leur relation à eux et de leur conversation deux jours auparavant pendant laquelle Spike avait accepté de rester les aider. A cet instant, elle lui avait promis son aide pour qu'il puisse s'autoriser à vivre malgré la culpabilité issue de ses actes passés et il devait la soutenir tandis qu'elle réapprenait à accepter son statut de Tueuse. Pour tenir son engagement, Buffy devait se montrer honnête et lui expliquer pourquoi elle croyait en lui au moment où il doutait de pouvoir jamais être un homme meilleur.

Malgré cette constatation, la Tueuse décida néanmoins de continuer à utiliser l'analogie de sa sœur et de son petit ami afin que le poids des mots lui semble moins important.

« _Elle trouve qu'il est tout simplement la seule personne sur Terre qui aurait pu la soutenir comme il l'a fait quand elle en a eu besoin_. »

Spike détacha son regard des yeux envoûtants de la Tueuse et soupira.

« _Mais il n'a fait que ce qu'il savait faire. Rien d'autre. Parce qu'il... ne pourra jamais rien faire d'autre et qu'il ne pourra jamais l'oublier_. »

A ces mots, le vampire ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber contre le canapé en grimaçant devant sa propre stupidité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de se dévoiler à la Tueuse encore une fois après s'être promis de garder une distance suffisante avec elle. La fatigue et ses nouvelles émotions l'embrouillaient et réduisaient considérablement la force de ses précautions. Buffy se comportait décemment avec lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire de même et retrouver un peu de dignité ?

« _Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il l'oublie_. »

Spike rouvrit instantanément les yeux, incrédule, et se redressa vers la jeune femme qui l'observait avec attention.

Tandis qu'elle mesurait le sens des mots qu'elle avait laissé échapper sans même s'en apercevoir, Buffy avait comprit. Elle avait compris pourquoi elle s'était ruée vers lui après avoir été agressée, elle savait pourquoi elle se sentait plus apaisée en sa présence et la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait le voir rester auprès d'elle. Personne d'autre que Spike ne pouvait la rendre si unique et sereine à la fois. Avec lui, sa différence ne comptait pas. Il avait ce don de la rendre plus importante à ses propres yeux. Et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille.

Avant de pouvoir analyser plus profondément ce que cela signifiait, Buffy se sentit irrésistiblement attirer vers le vampire et elle se pencha naturellement vers lui. Alors que sa main chaude se rapprochait déjà de son visage et que ses lèvres allaient rencontrer les siennes, elle sentit une résistance qui l'empêcha d'approcher davantage. Elle remarqua alors que Spike avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, conservant soigneusement les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_- Je... »_

Un bruit sourd retentit soudain à l'extérieur de la maison et Buffy se releva immédiatement, sur ses gardes. Spike se leva à son tour et entendit Giles et Willow dévaler les escaliers dans leur direction.

« _Vous avez entendu?_ » leur demanda la sorcière.

Buffy hocha la tête.

« _On a de la compagnie_. »


	26. Au-delà

**Chapitre 26**

**Au-delà**

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard de publication mais une bonne nouvelle compensera peut-être mon délai : j'ai écrit ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant presque ensemble, d'où mon retard mais aussi la grande probabilité que vous ayez le chapitre 27 rapidement !**_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi Spuffy que le précédent mais vous commencez à me connaitre, j'aime prendre mon temps et j'essaye de faire évoluer leur relation en parallèle avec leur aventure. Tout va cependant s'accélérer dès le prochain chapitre, c'est promis !**_

_**Un grand merci pour votre patience et votre soutien.**_

_**Je remercie particulièrement Lenaoar, Miwakoko et Marina pour leurs commentaires.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Marina**__** : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ces passages, ils me sont venus naturellement et je trouvais qu'un peu d'humour ferait du bien à mon histoire !**_

* * *

Buffy jaillit hors de la maison et remarqua rapidement l'énorme monstre de plus de deux mètres à l'air hébété qui tentait de déraciner l'arbre de son jardin. A en juger par l'état de sa rue, il avait décidé de mettre à mal tout le quartier en lançant pêle-mêle les arbres, les poubelles et le mobilier de jardin de ses voisins. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil aux maisons environnantes et remarqua plusieurs habitants cachés derrière leurs rideaux, terrifiés.

Spike, Willow et Giles surgirent rapidement derrière elle et avisèrent leur adversaire.

"C'est un démon Rütchok, analysa l'observateur.

- Et? s'enquit la Tueuse blonde avec impatience tandis que le démon les fixait maintenant d'un air menaçant.

- Ils... Ils ont une grande force et peuvent se révéler étonnamment rapides.

- En général, ils se déplacent en groupe, ajouta Spike en scrutant les alentours.

- C'est exact, approuva Giles.

- Je n'en vois pas d'autres, fit Willow après avoir observé attentivement son environnement à son tour.

- On ne va pas attendre que ses copains le rejoignent, décida alors Buffy en s'avançant vers le jardin.

- Prends ça", lui conseilla le vampire en lui tendant un arc qu'il avait attrapé dans son coffre avant de sortir de la maison.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en saisissant l'arme et visa son ennemi avant qu'il ne décide de passer à l'attaque en premier. Elle aurait voulu le toucher à la tête mais atteint le cou. Buffy grimaça tandis que le démon hurlait de rage et arrachait la flèche de son corps. En quelques secondes, il se rua sur elle et la fit rouler dans l'herbe. Spike en profita pour se jeter à son tour dans la bataille et fit tomber le démon d'un coup de pied au niveau des jambes. Même à terre, ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à repousser le vampire et l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Buffy avait repris ses esprits et décocha une nouvelle flèche dans le coeur du démon mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et se releva rapidement.

La Tueuse écarquilla les yeux. Sa flèche était pourtant bien placée et aurait dû au moins blessé son adversaire.

"Giles?! s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de son observateur tandis que Spike se relevait à son tour et venait se placer aux côtés de la Tueuse en position défensive.

- Ce type de démon a la peau extrêmement résistante, lui répondit-il depuis le pas de la porte où il se tenait avec Willow. Je vais chercher une arme plus adaptée!"

Il disparut ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que Spike sautait à nouveau sur leur ennemi.

Il se fit néanmoins rapidement éjecté et Buffy s'élança à la suite du vampire. Elle lui assena un terrible coup de poing au niveau du visage qui le fit reculer en grognant. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci reprit pourtant ses esprits et administra en retour un gigantesque coup au niveau de l'épaule droite de la Tueuse qui la laissa à terre, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

Sonnée, la jeune femme chercha des yeux son adversaire qui profita de son avantage pour lui assener un nouveau coup. Buffy ne dû son salut qu'à ses réflexes de Tueuse et elle roula sur le côté malgré la douleur, esquivant de peu l'attaque.

Au milieu de ce flot d'émotions, entre la souffrance de son épaule droite qui irradiait jusqu'à son bras et la peur liée à l'avantage indéniable que le démon avait maintenant sur elle, Buffy sentit sa respiration s'accélérer plus que nécessaire et la panique menacer de l'envahir en cet instant crucial. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et prit une grande inspiration.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle eut la surprise de voir le démon retomber miraculeusement en arrière dans un cri. La Tueuse focalisa à nouveau pleinement son attention sur lui et découvrit Spike juché sur son dos et le frappant avec la pelle que Willow lui avait lancé. Sa stratégie semblait porter ses fruits car leur ennemi paraissait relativement assommé par l'avalanche de coups que le vampire lui portait.

Toutefois, la fatigue de Spike diminua progressivement la force de son attaque et le démon en profita finalement pour se dégager de son emprise.

"Buffy!"

La jeune femme se retourna et attrapa au vol la hache que lui lançait son observateur. Malgré son épaule douloureuse, elle s'avança ensuite fermement vers le démon qui semblait vouloir en finir avec le vampire blond.

"Par ici!" l'appela-t-elle afin de détourner son attention.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et il se retourna vers elle, prêt à l'affronter dans un grognement énervé. La Tueuse lança alors de toute ses forces la hache qui vint se ficher à l'endroit que la flèche avait atteint un peu plus tôt. Incrédule, le démon fixa l'arme plantée dans sa poitrine avant de tituber et de finalement s'écrouler sur la pelouse de son jardin.

La jeune femme s'approcha prudemment et reprit sa hache avant de vérifier que leur adversaire était définitivement hors combat. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Spike, visiblement épuisé.

"Est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Le vampire hocha la tête de manière positive tandis que Willow et Giles accourraient vers eux.

"Buffy, comment va ton épaule? s'enquit aussitôt la sorcière avec inquiétude.

- C'est assez douloureux, reconnut la jeune femme. Mais ça ira.

- Rentrons, il faut vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas déboîtée", lui conseilla alors Giles.

* * *

Buffy se redressa lentement dans son lit le lendemain matin. Le soleil illuminait déjà la pièce mais elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait peu dormi. Son combat de la veille l'avait mise à mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Sa blessure à l'épaule était encore un peu douloureuse et elle se remémora avec une grimace lorsque Giles avait appuyé avec force sur son épaule effectivement déboîtée. La douleur avait été fulgurante, et malgré la résistance et la guérison accélérée que lui offraient son statut de Tueuse, ses gestes encore raidis et maladroits lors de son combat avaient malmenés son corps un peu plus que d'habitude.

La Tueuse finit par se lever après plusieurs minutes et décida de se relaxer sous une douche chaude. Pourtant, l'eau qui ruissela sur elle n'effaça pas toute son inquiétude. La douleur physique mise à part, elle était plus contrariée par l'atteinte de son moral. Sur le moment, elle avait tenu bon malgré l'âpreté du combat et sa déstabilisation évidente après que le monstre ait pris l'avantage sur elle. L'urgence de la situation lui avait permis de ne pas réfléchir trop profondément à ce moment là, et l'adrénaline avait redressé son corps et tendu son esprit vers son objectif. Et ses amis avaient été d'une aide précieuse.

Mais ce matin, elle avait tout le temps de repasser dans sa tête le combat. Une bouffée de malaise l'envahit soudain et la Tueuse ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau noyer la sensation désagréable.

Elle savait que ses angoisses reviendraient se manifester tôt ou tard et elle s'était préparée à ne pas se laisser envahir. Après plusieurs inspirations profondes, l'impression reflua et Buffy rouvrit les yeux pour chasser définitivement ce qu'il en restait. Elle termina de se laver puis enroula une serviette autour de son corps avant de s'habiller.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle descendit au salon, Alex, Willow, Giles, Dawn, Andrew, Faith et Robin devisaient gravement sur les attaques presque quotidiennes qu'ils subissaient à présent. Il ne manquait que les deux vampires retenus par la lumière du jour. Giles décrivait le démon Rütchok que la Tueuse avait tué la veille, prévenant leurs amis que ses congénères feraient certainement leur apparition très bientôt.

Dès qu'ils eurent remarqué la présence de la jeune femme blonde, Willow s'enquit de son état et Buffy la rassura rapidement. Elle s'installa parmi les autres et écouta Faith relater sa rencontre avec une bande de vampires particulièrement agressifs qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

"Du nouveau concernant les nouveaux vaisseaux que visent la Force? s'enquit ensuite Alex.

- Le sort de Willow a localisé plusieurs personnalités potentiellement intéressantes dont une précisément aux Etats-Unis, expliqua Giles.

- Super! s'exclama la Tueuse brune. Enfin quelque chose de concret!

- Oui, mais il va falloir que l'un d'entre nous aille vérifier la piste. Et je pense qu'il faudrait que ce soit moi. Je l'ai situé dans l'Ohio, précisa la sorcière.

- Pourquoi toi? lui demanda Dawn.

- Il sera sûrement nécessaire de faire des vérifications à l'aide de rituels précis pour confirmer nos soupçons, répondit la jeune femme rousse.

- Mais tu es un allié de poids ici, remarqua Robin en s'adressant à la sorcière. Il n'est peut-être pas prudent de partir en ce moment.

- C'est vrai, convint l'observateur mais il est indispensable d'obtenir une réponse claire par rapport à ce vaisseau et Willow reste sans conteste la plus qualifiée.

- Je ne prendrai pas plus de deux jours, affirma la sorcière. Si je pars dès maintenant, je serais de retour après-demain au plus tard.

- Cela me paraît le plus judicieux, intervint alors Buffy. Il n'est cependant pas question que tu partes seule, Willow. Quelqu'un doit venir avec toi.

- Je vais l'accompagner, proposa aussitôt Alex. Buffy a raison, Will, ce serait trop dangereux d'y aller seule, continua-t-il en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Il est comment ce vaisseau?" demanda soudain Andrew à la sorcière.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

"Je crois que c'est un parrain de la mafia.

- Drogue? Trafic? s'enquit de nouveau le jeune homme, enthousiaste.

- Et tu peux me dire en quoi c'est important? lui fit remarquer Alex avec agacement.

- C'est juste que ça change de se battre contre un humain même si c'est un tueur. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas un démon! se renfrogna Andrew.

- Sauf si la Force l'a déjà investi de sa puissance démoniaque, intervint Faith.

- Très bien, alors c'est décidé, les coupa Giles. Willow et Alex, vous partirez dès que possible aujourd'hui."

Les deux jeunes gens approuvèrent et la discussion se termina par un rendez-vous le soir même en vue d'une patrouille à la recherche du reste du groupe des démons Rütchok. En effet, au vu de leur force, il était impératif de les éliminer le plus rapidement possible, avaient-ils décidés.

* * *

Après avoir fait promettre pour la centième fois à ses deux meilleurs amis d'être prudents, Buffy les avait regardés s'éloigner dans la voiture d'Alex en direction de l'aéroport. La Tueuse avait aussi demandé à Willow d'effectuer de nouveaux tests sur Spike dès son retour. La fatigue du vampire ainsi que ses visions renforcées méritaient en effet d'être prises très au sérieux.

La jeune femme remonta vers sa chambre afin de se préparer pour la patrouille qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Tandis qu'elle se préparait mentalement à ne pas se laisser submerger encore une fois par ses émotions, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de dériver vers le vampire blond. Elle repensa enfin à l'étrange soirée qu'ils avaient vécue la veille et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant le miroir où elle s'examinait.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se pencher de cette manière vers lui? Comme si elle voulait... l'embrasser? Buffy secoua la tête. Elle avait apprécié leur conversation détendue concernant Dawn et Andrew mais au détour d'une plaisanterie sur leurs propres amours passés, l'atmosphère avait évolué et les avaient déposé en terrain inconnu. Se sentait-elle donc si fragile et si pathétique qu'elle avait besoin à tout prix de sentir qu'elle lui était toujours irrésistible?

La Tueuse grimaça à cette pensée. Leur relation avait progressé positivement depuis l'année dernière et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la faire basculer à nouveau. Heureusement, Spike avait su réagir et la remettre à sa place. Cela lui prouvait non seulement qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle mais aussi qu'il était suffisamment mature pour ne pas en profiter.

La jeune femme inspira longuement, se fixant toujours dans la glace. Elle devait se reprendre. Etre angoissée et se sentir vulnérable n'étaient pas une excuse pour en faire payer les conséquences aux autres.

* * *

Buffy, Giles, Angel, Faith et Robin déambulaient silencieusement dans les rues sombres de Los Angeles. La Tueuse avait insisté pour que Dawn et Andrew n'y participent pas et sa soeur s'était insurgée de longues minutes avant de finalement céder. La jeune femme jugeait cette expédition plus dangereuse que les précédentes car elle savait à quel point les démons qu'ils traquaient étaient puissants et elle n'était pas certaine qu'Andrew soit totalement remis. Elle ne préférait pas prendre le risque de voir sa soeur se mettre en danger pour sauver son petit ami.

Spike quant à lui avait débarqué plus pâle que jamais juste avant qu'ils ne sortent. Giles l'avait alors renvoyé en arguant du fait qu'il ne leur serait d'aucune utilité s'il ne pouvait pas tenir sur ses jambes. Bien qu'elle soit d'accord avec son choix, la Tueuse n'avait pas manqué le regard soucieux que son observateur lui avait lancé. Le vampire avait un peu protesté mais était finalement parti, probablement conscient de son état. Giles s'était ensuite approché d'elle et, sachant ce qu'il allait lui dire, la jeune femme l'avait informé que Willow devait examiner le vampire dès son retour à sa demande. Giles avait approuvé d'un signe de tête et ils s'étaient mis en marche.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la Tueuse ne remarqua donc pas l'immense démon qui la renversa d'un coup de poing. Elle s'écrasa contre un mur avant même d'avoir reconnu son attaquant.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Faith décapitait son deuxième adversaire avant de se jeter sur le troisième. Les démons qu'ils recherchaient les avaient trouvés plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait supposée et le combat faisait rage entre ses amis et les sept représentants de l'espèce démoniaque des Rütchok.

Tout à coup, une main apparue devant les yeux troublés de Buffy. Elle reconnut celle d'Angel et l'attrapa avec reconnaissance. Le vampire brun la détailla ensuite avec inquiétude tandis qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds.

"Ca va, murmura-t-elle pour le rassurer.

- Tu es sûre?"

Pour toute réponse, la Tueuse se saisit du poignard qu'elle avait caché dans sa manche et le lança sur le démon qui menaçait de se saisir de Robin un peu plus loin. Celui-ci la remercia d'un regard et se replongea dans la bataille.

Rapidement, la jeune femme et le vampire furent aspirés à leur tour. La troupe de démons était vraiment importante et malgré l'efficacité de Faith, il semblait y en avoir toujours plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Giles se retrouva pris au piège contre le mur tandis que deux démons s'approchaient de lui en grognant furieusement. La Tueuse tenta immédiatement de se rapprocher de son observateur mais se fit rattraper par celui qu'elle combattait tant bien que mal depuis qu'elle s'était relevée.

"Giles!" hurla-t-elle alors que le premier démon le frappait durement à la tête.

Son cri alerta Faith qui repoussa le monstre contre lequel elle se battait et se rua vers l'observateur. Robin et Angel étaient quant à eux dos à dos pour venir à bout de leurs adversaires et ne pouvaient pas se dégager.

Buffy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque son ennemi lui infligea un nouveau coup au visage qui la fit reculer. Etait-elle donc si faible qu'elle allait regarder celui qu'elle considérait comme son père mourir sous ses yeux? Dans un regain d'énergie, la Tueuse se débarrassa alors du démon en le décapitant à son tour avant de rejoindre Faith à toute allure.

A elles deux, les jeunes femmes finirent par venir à bout des deux derniers démons et Buffy se pencha précipitamment vers l'homme à terre pour évaluer ses blessures.

"Giles, vous m'entendez?"

La Tueuse sentit son coeur se serrer tandis qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse de la part de son observateur.

"Giles?!"

La panique menaçait définitivement de prendre le pas sur elle lorsqu'elle le vit remuer péniblement.

"On va le ramener chez toi, intervint Angel qui s'était penché à son tour. Ca ne m'a pas l'air trop grave mais il est sonné."

Buffy sentit l'angoisse qui lui compressait la poitrine refluer légèrement en entendant ces paroles. Elle prit appui sur ses jambes tremblantes et se releva lentement. Elle remarqua alors que Robin avait une large égratignure sanguinolente au bras que Faith tentait de comprimer.

La jeune femme sentit la terre tanguer sous ses pieds. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et elle se força à suivre mécaniquement ses amis qui prenaient le chemin du retour.

* * *

Buffy ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Giles avait lentement repris connaissance et elle l'avait laissé se reposer tout en vérifiant régulièrement que tout allait bien. Après avoir déposé Giles et soigné la blessure de Robin, chacun était reparti chez soi. La maison à présent silencieuse semblait accentuer le poids de la solitude de la Tueuse depuis cet instant.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, alors qu'elle venait de s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours, les larmes qu'elle avait contenues toute la nuit se déversèrent sans fin, ruisselant le long de ses joues et gonflant ses yeux rougis. La frayeur de perdre son observateur égalait le sentiment de honte et de dégoût qu'elle s'inspirait. Si elle ne parvenait pas à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, elle ne méritait pas de posséder les pouvoirs de la Tueuse, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Tandis que sa tristesse se tarissait enfin, elle songea à Spike. Elle aurait voulu aller le trouver pour qu'il la rassure, pour qu'il lui promette qu'elle surmonterait cette épreuve. Mais il n'était pas là et elle devait être forte.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme se glissa à nouveau sans bruit dans la chambre où reposait l'homme qui l'avait guidé durant ces huit dernières années et s'assit doucement au bord du lit. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait ses connaissances et la plupart de ses compétences. En effet, malgré ses talents innés, c'était grâce à son entraînement acharné qu'elle avait dominé la plupart des obstacles qui s'étaient dressés sur son chemin.

"Quelle heure est-il? lui demanda-t-il alors d'une voix faible.

- Presque dix heures…

- J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'a roulé dessus...

- C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé", sourit faiblement la jeune femme.

Giles focalisa son attention sur sa Tueuse et observa ses traits tirés.

"Tu n'as pas dormi?" s'enquit-il.

Buffy secoua la tête, la gorge nouée à nouveau.

"Que se passe-t-il, Buffy? lui demanda son observateur qui avait remarqué son trouble.

- Rien... Je... J'ai simplement eu peur, c'est tout."

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et elle sentit la main de Giles serrer la sienne.

"Je vais bien, Buffy."

La Tueuse secoua la tête.

"Il s'en est fallut de peu, Giles. J'ai essayé mais... Heureusement que Faith était là…

- Tu ne peux pas être toujours là. Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux.

- Je me sens tellement inutile, si vous saviez, murmura la jeune femme. Je ne peux même plus protéger les personnes que j'aime car je me sens paralysée à chaque instant…

- Tu te mets trop de pression, Buffy, lui reprocha gentiment l'homme allongé. Tu vis une épreuve difficile et tu dois réapprendre à te connaitre. Rechercher la perfection à tout prix ne t'aidera pas. Il faut que tu te fasses confiance.

- J'essaye vraiment, lui assura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Alors ne perds pas espoir. Je sais que tu y arriveras."

La Tueuse serra à son tour la main de son observateur avant de se lever lentement. Elle aurait voulu rester encore auprès de lui et qu'il lui insuffle sa confiance mais il avait besoin de se reposer et elle s'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre.


	27. Il faut qu'on parle

**Chapitre 27**

**Il faut qu'on parle**

_**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour votre soutien. Grâce à vous, ce chapitre est publié assez vite et le suivant devrait arriver rapidement aussi. Je suis assez nerveuse de ce que vous allez penser de celui-ci alors sans plus attendre, bonne lecture!**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Marina**__**: Je ne pensais plus à cet épisode avec la pelle, c'est vrai que c'était drôle ! Ravie que la relation Giles/Buffy te plaise, c'est quelque chose de très important pour la Tueuse il me semble. Profite bien de ce chapitre ;)**_

* * *

Après avoir dormi quelques heures, la Tueuse se contraignit à plusieurs exercices de relaxation et de méditation qu'elle avait répétée en Chine. Elle se sentait toujours nerveuse même si le fait de savoir Giles en meilleure condition l'aidait à relativiser. Après de longues minutes de concentration, elle sortit ensuite courir dans les rues de la ville. Son expérience lui avait appris qu'elle devait fatiguer son corps pour lui ôter son stress avant de pouvoir penser au repos de son esprit.

Sa stratégie fonctionna et elle rentra épuisée et plus calme. Cette petite victoire sur elle-même la rassura un peu. Elle s'assura une fois encore que son observateur n'avait besoin de rien avant de prendre une douche fraîche qui la revigora. Elle reçut ensuite un texto d'Alex lui disant que Willow et lui avaient repéré leur cible et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à effectuer discrètement les tests de la sorcière.

Satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Buffy décida alors de faire un tour chez Spike afin de vérifier que son état de la veille s'était amélioré avant d'éventuellement lui demander de participer à la prochaine patrouille de la soirée.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la lourde porte de sa crypte, le vampire mit quelques minutes à lui ouvrir. Elle pénétra ensuite dans la pièce froide qui contrastait avec la douceur de l'extérieur.

"_Comment vas-tu?_ lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

- _Bien. Je crois_", répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

Buffy comprit qu'elle l'avait sans doute réveillé et se reprocha intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à la grande probabilité qu'un vampire dorme au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

"_Comment ça s'est passé hier?_ demanda-t-il à son tour, la sortant de ses pensées.

- _Bien. Je crois_", grimaça la jeune femme en reprenant sa formule.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

"_On a tué tous les démons Rütchok mais Giles a été blessé assez sérieusement. Il va mieux maintenant_", précisa la Tueuse.

Spike hocha la tête.

"_Désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Mais Rupert avait raison, je n'aurais pas pu vous être utile. Je suis rentré et j'ai dormi jusqu'à ce que tu arrives_, fit le vampire.

- _Les visions?_ s'enquit la jeune femme.

- _Oui et cette connexion... je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça aspire toute mon énergie._

_- J'ai demandé à Willow de faire des tests dès qu'elle et Alex seront revenus._

_- Ils ont une piste?_

_- Le prochain vaisseau de la Force probablement,_ l'informa Buffy. _Will avait besoin d'être sûre et de faire des tests._

_- Ca devrait pouvoir vous aider_, approuva le vampire.

_-_Nous _aider_," corrigea la Tueuse en observant le mobilier sommaire de la crypte.

Spike acquiesça, conscient du lapsus qu'il venait de faire.

"_Et toi? _s'enquit-il ensuite après un moment de silence.

- _Moi?_ répéta la jeune femme.

- _Comment tu as géré les démons Rütchok? Ils sont plutôt forts._ »

Buffy baissa rapidement les yeux avant de se reprendre.

"_Ca a été un peu compliqué._

_- Que s'est-il passé?_ lui demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- _Quand Giles a été blessé... Je crois que j'ai paniqué_, souffla-t-elle en tordant ses mains. _Non, en fait, je n'étais déjà pas bien avant mais s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Giles à cause de moi... Heureusement que les autres étaient là..._

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as besoin de temps. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas patrouiller seule. Pour l'instant_", ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression peinée de la Tueuse.

Celle-ci eut un faible sourire et s'appuya en soupirant contre l'un des murs froids. Elle se sentait à la fois frustrée et abattue.

"_C'est ce que Giles m'a dit aussi. Que je ne peux pas être toujours là._

_- Il a raison._

_- Oui mais quand je suis là, c'est mon rôle de protéger les autres. Pas l'inverse..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas_, murmura le vampire qui s'était rapproché. _Il faut simplement que tu sois patiente_."

Buffy lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et se redressa.

" _Je vais patrouiller avec Angel et Faith ce soir. Sauf si Robin a besoin d'elle. Il a été blessé au bras_, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- _Je pourrais venir_", proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

"_Tu n'es pas remis. Je préfère que tu restes ici tant que Willow n'aura pas fait les tests_."

Spike fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart lorsque Buffy avait besoin de soutien. Néanmoins, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Elle sera peut-être seule avec Angel, le corrigea sournoisement son esprit. Le vampire chassa immédiatement cette pensée. Elle n'avait aucune place ni dans sa tête ni ailleurs.

"_Elle devrait pouvoir le faire dès demain_", précisa la Tueuse qui avait remarqué son air ennuyé.

Spike hocha la tête.

"_Elle pourra passer ici dès qu'elle sera rentrée._

_- Je lui dirai. Je repasserai te voir demain_, ajouta Buffy en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- _Je t'attendrai_", répondit le vampire tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Willow et Alex rentrèrent le lendemain matin. Les tests de la sorcière avaient été concluants et le Scooby Gang était heureux de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le probable prochain véhicule qu'allait utiliser la Force. Dawn et Andrew étaient venus peu après tandis que le reste de la troupe serait informé lors de leur patrouille quotidienne le soir-même.

Alex était en train de répéter à la soeur de la Tueuse ainsi qu'à son petit ami ce qu'ils avaient déjà rapidement relatés à Buffy et Giles.

"_Et alors là, Will est devenue toute bleue!_

_- Bleue?_ s'exclama Dawn.

_- Comme un schtroumpf?"_ ajouta Andrew, émerveillé.

La sorcière secoua la tête en souriant.

"_C'était une aura bleue. Je ne suis pas devenue la nouvelle schtroumpfette, rassurez-vous!_

_- Et ensuite le type a dit_ "Dario, va surveiller la porte, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment!", poursuivit Alex d'une voix de stentor.

- _Il vous a vus?_ s'inquiéta Dawn.

- _Non, mais la Force a dû sentir l'utilisation de la magie, même à distance_, répondit Willow.

- _Comment vous vous êtes approchés? Ce n'est pas un parrain de la mafia?_ s'enquit Buffy à son tour.

- _Je savais grâce un sort qu'il a l'habitude de manger dans un restaurant italien de la ville à Cincinnati. On s'est caché dans la ruelle derrière le restaurant pour faire les tests le plus discrètement possible._

_- Et donc, c'est bien notre nouveau Caleb?_ demanda la Tueuse.

- _Eh bien, c'est une possibilité. La magie qui l'entoure est définitivement celle de la Force mais elle n'est pas très forte. Je suppose que la Force ne s'est pas encore décidée définitivement…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ fit Dawn.

- _Qu'il doit y avoir d'autres personnes considérées comme vaisseau potentiel par la Force. Mais celui-ci est en bonne position je pense._

_- Comment peut-on être sûr?_ s'impatienta Buffy.

-_ A mon avis, tant que la Force n'aura pas investie pleinement son vaisseau, on ne pourra pas être sûr, _soupira la sorcière. _Je veux dire, je peux tester tous les vaisseaux potentiels mais je ne pourrais pas dire qui la Force aura choisi avant qu'elle ne l'ait fait..._

_- Alors on est obligé d'attendre qu'elle trouve son Caleb_", maugréa la jeune femme blonde.

Sa meilleure amie lui offrit un sourire désolé. Elle aurait aimé en faire davantage mais il était des choses que même la magie ne pouvait prédire, et c'était le cas de l'avenir.

"_Au moins, on aura un ennemi physique contre lequel se battre_, fit remarquer sa soeur.

- _Et on peut étudier les faiblesses des vaisseaux potentiels en attendant_, proposa Andrew. _Mais comment on saura quand la Force a choisit?_

_- Ils vont peut-être se déplacer vers l'autre bouche de l'enfer dès que ce sera décidé_, suggéra Alex.

- _Oui, ce serait le plus logique_, approuva l'observateur. _Ce sera le signal que la Force est définitivement rétablie._

_- Une autre bouche de l'enfer?_ gémit Andrew.

- _A Cleveland_, lui apprit la Tueuse.

- _Ils ont un climat horrible là-bas. Il fait froid et il neige en ce moment. Je déteste le froid. Mon organisme est habitué au climat doux de Californie_! soupira à son tour Alex.

- _Le climat sera le moindre de nos soucis quand la Force utilisera son nouveau vaisseau_", remarqua Giles.

Tandis que les membres du Scooby continuaient leur discussion, Buffy se tourna vers la jeune sorcière assise à sa gauche.

"_Vous avez fait du bon travail Alex et toi. Merci beaucoup, Will._

_- J'aurais voulu faire plus_, avoua la jeune femme rousse.

- _Tu es notre plus grande source d'information et je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux, _la rassura la Tueuse. _S'il faut attendre, on amassera tout ce qu'on trouvera sur les vaisseaux potentiels comme l'a dit Andrew pour avoir l'avantage sur le vaisseau "élu". Tu crois que tu pourras en repérer d'autres? »_

La sorcière hocha positivement la tête.

"_Maintenant que je sais quelle sorte de magie utilise la Force, je peux tenter de localiser cette magie uniquement. Ce sera plus facile, je n'aurais pas besoin de me déplacer physiquement. Je ne garantis pas le résultat pour les pays de l'autre côté de la Terre par contre..._

_- C'est super, Will. Merci._

_- C'est normal. __Mais, euh, Buffy?_

_- Oui? _

_- Giles m'a dit que... ça avait été un peu difficile avec ces démons Rütchok. Est-ce que... tout va bien maintenant?"_

Buffy reconnut à la nervosité de sa meilleure amie sa volonté de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise malgré ce sujet délicat.

"_J'ai vraiment été nulle sur ce coup là, Will_, admit la Tueuse en grimaçant.

- _Mais non, je suis sûre que tu exagères! _tenta immédiatement de tempérer son amie.

- _Je me suis laissée envahir par la panique mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Je savais que ce ne serait pas idéal tout de suite._

_- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire..._

_- Eh bien, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir Spike rapidement. Plus j'aurais d'alliés opérationnels, plus je me sentirais rassurée._

_- Compte sur moi. Je lui ferai passer les tests dès cet après-midi._

_- Parfait. Merci, Will._"

* * *

"_Et voilà, c'est terminé. Ca va, Spike?"_

Le vampire entendit la voix de la sorcière mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"_Spike? Tu m'entends?"_

Cette fois-ci, il reconnut la voix de la Tueuse qui avait accompagné son amie.

"_Très bien_, marmonna-t-il tandis que ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? _demanda Buffy en se tournant vers Willow qui rangeait ses affaires.

_- Il est un peu désorienté mais ça va passer_, lui expliqua-t-elle.

_- C'est normal?_

_- Oui. Cette magie est assez forte et en plus de celle de la Force, il doit planer. Il n'a pas l'habitude_, ajouta la sorcière.

_- Tu as déjà les résultats?"_

Son amie hocha la tête.

"_Je ne vois pas de détérioration dans leur lien. Ni de renforcement d'ailleurs._

_- Alors pourquoi se sent-il si affaibli?_

_- Certainement à cause de toute cette magie qui créé leur connexion. Et je n'ai fait que lui en rajouter une couche...,_ grimaça la jeune femme rousse.

_- Il ressent de plus en plus de choses de la part de la Force. Ca ne veut pas dire que leur lien s'accentue? _

_- Pas nécessairement. Mais sa perception doit s'élargir et son cerveau est davantage sollicité. La magie ressemble à un exercice: plus on l'utilise et plus on la maîtrise mais l'entraînement fatigue. Son esprit doit apprendre à enregistrer toutes ces nouvelles informations qui ne viennent pas de lui._

_- C'est douloureux?_ s'enquit à nouveau la Tueuse en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet au vampire somnolant.

- _Je ne pense pas_, répondit la sorcière après une seconde de réflexion. _En tout cas, si c'est bien ce que je pense, il va devenir de plus en plus réceptif à ce que fera et verra la Force, ce qui peut-être un avantage déterminant pour nous_."

Buffy hocha la tête. Spike n'était pas un danger pour eux ni pour lui-même. Cette nouvelle la détendit instantanément et elle remercia chaudement sa meilleure amie.

"_Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et je lui expliquerai ce que tu as trouvé_, proposa la Tueuse. _Tu n'es pas obligée de rester._

_- D'accord,_ accepta la sorcière. _Il devrait être complètement remis d'ici une ou deux heures._

_- S'il se sent mieux, on fera une petite patrouille vers la plage et le centre-ville vers Santa Monica. Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup d'activité car les démons Rütchok avaient fait fuir les autres. Angel et moi n'avons presque rien vu hier soir. On est même allé dans ce nouveau bar à démons et c'était quasiment désert. Si Faith et lui veulent patrouiller aussi, ils peuvent y refaire un tour._"

Willow approuva d'un signe de tête puis recommanda à son amie d'être tout de même prudente avant de quitter la crypte du vampire.

* * *

Lorsque que Spike émergea complètement de son état de somnolence, il sentit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé mais sa mémoire restait floue. Il se rappela cependant assez rapidement que Willow était venue lui faire passer des tests et qu'elle était accompagnée de la Tueuse. C'était elle, cette présence, comprit-il à cet instant.

Il se releva légèrement et remarqua qu'elle s'était assise sur son fauteuil et qu'elle zappait d'un air ennuyé avec la télécommande. La sorcière ne semblait pas être là.

"_Tu ne trouves pas de programme qui te plaise?"_

Buffy sursauta et lui jeta un coup d'oeil agacé.

"_Tu_ _m'as fait peur!_ lui reprocha-t-elle.

- _Désolé_", fit simplement le vampire tandis qu'il se redressait totalement.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever davantage.

"_Tu devrais rester allongé encore un peu. Willow a dit que tu te sentirais désorienté pendant une heure ou deux._

_- Le test?_ demanda le vampire en se rallongeant doucement.

- _Oui. Willow ne pense pas que votre connexion se renforce. Tu y deviens simplement plus sensible car ton esprit s'y habitue._

_- C'est une bonne nouvelle mais... je me sens bizarre_, grogna le vampire.

_- La magie de Willow et celle de la Force sont fortes_, lui expliqua Buffy. _Ton corps est envahi par leurs sensations._

_- Je me disais bien que ça ressemblait à un shoot..._

_- Quoi?_

_- Ca ressemble à un shoot_, répéta-t-il. _La sensation de planer, de pas vraiment être là, d'être bien,..._

_- Tu t'es déjà drogué?_ s'enquit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- _J'ai du essayer à peu près tout ce qui existait quand je suis devenu un vampire. Mais pas la magie. Je ne connaissais pas à l'époque_, précisa Spike. _Et j'ai vite déchanté. Démon ou pas, ces saloperies ont des conséquences..._

_- C'était incroyablement stupide et dangereux_, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- _J'étais jeune. Je pensais que ma nouvelle condition de vampire me rendait invincible et insensible aux effets. J'avais tort._

_- Vous avez toujours besoin de tester vos limites, c'est parfaitement ridicule_, répliqua Buffy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Devenir un vampire développe énormément les capacités. C'est normal de vouloir savoir jusqu'où on peut aller!_" se justifia Spike.

La Tueuse le fixa avec amusement.

"_Je ne parlais pas des vampires._

_- De qui alors?_ lui demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

_- Des hommes, en général_."

Buffy éclata de rire devant le visage déconcerté de Spike. Finalement, il se détendit lui aussi.

"_C'est à cause de votre besoin féminin de n'être attiré que par les plus forts !_ se défendit-il.

_- C'est faux!_ s'indigna la Tueuse_. L'égalité, tu connais? Les tas de muscles, c'est vraiment dépassé!"_

Ce fût au tour du vampire de lever les yeux au ciel.

" _Et Brad Pitt torse nu, ce ne sont pas ses muscles que vous regardez?_

_- Ce n'est pas pareil! C'est... c'est Brad Pitt, c'est tout!"_

Spike lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

"_C'est peut-être vrai quelquefois mais pas tout le temps, _s'entêta Buffy dans une ultime tentative de défendre l'honneur féminin.

- _Si tu le dis"_, lui accorda le vampire avant de fermer les yeux pour se reposer encore un peu.

Cette magie avait vraiment les effets d'une drogue dure. La gueule de bois allait être terrible, pensa-t-il.

* * *

"_Tu n'es pas sérieux!_ s'esclaffa la Tueuse. Tu lui as vraiment dit qu'elle était la plus dégénérée de tous les démons que tu connaissais?

_- Ex-démons_, précisa le vampire en souriant.

_- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais elle n'a pas dû bien le prendre..._

_- Elle a balancé tout le mobilier du bar sur moi. Et elle a exigé que ce soit moi qui rembourse les dégâts quand le propriétaire est venu demander des explications. Elle avait vraiment un sale caractère..."_

Après avoir repris des forces, Spike s'était senti suffisamment en forme pour effectuer une petite patrouille. Il était encore un peu étourdi mais il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau se sentir utile. La jeune femme et le vampire avaient donc observé avec attention deux heures durant les rues bondées de Los Angeles dès la tombée de la nuit.

Buffy était étonnée de voir déambuler autant de monde. La douceur de la soirée avait décidé nombre d'habitants et de touristes à flâner sur le bord de la plage et dans les grandes rues animées alors qu'elle avait imaginé logiquement que les attaques répétées des derniers jours auraient rendues craintifs la plupart des habitants. Mais ici comme à Sunnydale, la vie semblait vouloir continuer son cours de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

Fatiguée de sillonner les rues, la jeune femme décréta soudain qu'elle avait besoin d'une glace au chocolat et ils s'étaient installés sur un banc non loin de la plage. Profitant de leur pause improvisée, la conversation avait continué tranquillement entre la Tueuse et le vampire depuis presque une demi-heure. Leur emplacement leur permettait de continuer à observer les alentours et rien de suspect ne venait troubler les éclats de rire ambiants. Cette atmosphère détendue avait achevé de décontracter la jeune femme qui oublia un instant le véritable sens de sa présence ici. Autour d'eux, les gens riaient et conversaient gaiement. Quelques sportifs courraient le long des vagues tandis que d'autres glissaient sur la route en rollers. La bonne humeur était contagieuse et Buffy se laissa envahir avec délice par ce sentiment qu'elle n'éprouvait que trop rarement.

"Tout va bien?" s'enquit alors le vampire qui la regardait d'un air intrigué.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle.

"_Absolument. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps."_

Spike hocha la tête. Voir la Tueuse épanouie le rendait au moins aussi heureux qu'elle à cet instant.

"_Je suis contente que tu sois là_, déclara alors la Tueuse. _Je me sens bien quand tu es là."_

Troublé, le vampire ne répondit pas mais sentit la tête de la jeune femme s'appuyer nonchalamment contre son épaule tandis qu'elle attrapait à nouveau sa cuillère pour finir sa glace.

"Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra avoir une vie normale comme celle là? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ fit le vampire, étonné.

- _Qu'on pourra se promener sur la plage sans avoir à penser au démon qui se cache derrière les dunes? Que je pourrais faire du shopping pendant des heures sans penser à autre chose que la dernière paire de_ Louboutin?

- _De quoi?_ » s'enquit à nouveau Spike, franchement perplexe à présent.

La Tueuse ne prit cependant pas la peine de lui répondre.

"_Tu crois que je verrais Dawn se marier et avoir des enfants?_

_- Bien sûr. Mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas avec cette mauviette d'Andrew_, fit le vampire en haussant les épaules.

- _Je serai tante, tu imagines? Et je ne sais même pas comment on s'occupe des enfants! Je crois que j'aimerais avoir des enfants moi aussi_, continua la Tueuse. _Enfin, je pense. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé à cause de... de ma mission et de tout le reste._

_- Tu seras une mère formidable, Buffy, ne t'inquiètes pas_, lui souffla le vampire, attendri.

- _Tu crois?_ s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec espoir.

_- J'en suis sûr. Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire."_

La jeune femme sourit.

"_Il faut tout de même que je trouve un homme pour ça,_ remarqua-t-elle avec amusement. _Même si je suis la Tueuse, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas faire seule!_

_- Tu peux toujours adopter._

_- C'est vrai... Mais j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui m'attend quand je rentre le soir de patrouille. Quelqu'un qui comprend ce que je dois faire et qui m'accepte comme ça. Différente._

_- Extraordinaire,_ corrigea doucement le vampire.

- _Exactement! _s'exclama la jeune femme blonde. _Ça, ce serait l'idéal._

_- Tu es extraordinaire, Buffy. Celui qui ne le voit pas est soit idiot soit aveugle._"

La Tueuse se tourna alors vers lui, pensive.

" _C'est pour ça que j'aime être avec toi. Tu as toujours les bons mots."_

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, le vampire caressa ses longs cheveux blonds du bout des doigts.

"_Tu es là pour me soutenir, même contre les autres ou contre moi,_ poursuivit alors la jeune femme d'une voix si basse qu'elle semblait se parler à elle-même. _Même quand je te l'interdis. Même quand tu devrais être mort. En fait, tu es..."_

Buffy s'interrompit alors pour recentrer son regard vers lui.

"_En fait, tu es toujours là."_

Elle l'avait constaté dans un souffle, comme si elle réalisait elle-même à cet instant ce que cela signifiait.

Spike cessa de faire jouer ses doigts dans sa chevelure et la fixa à son tour. Elle le dévisageait comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se demanda un instant si sa glace pouvait contenir une dose cachée d'alcool pour la rendre légèrement saoule car il trouvait son discours précédent plutôt étrange. Dans le même temps, il était parfaitement conscient de leur proximité et il se sentait aussi enivré que s'il avait bu toute sa bouteille favorite de whisky. La magie issue du test ne s'était pas encore tout à fait évaporée mais elle n'était pas le seul responsable et il le savait.

Il faut absolument que je résiste, pensa-t-il en tentant de mobiliser ses ressources mentales pour oublier cette impression mais aussi pour échapper à l'emprise de la jeune femme blonde qui continuait de le regarder intensément. Pourtant, son corps refusa de lui obéir et il resta obstinément trop proche de sa tentatrice.

Buffy eut soudain parfaitement conscience qu'elle reproduisait la situation qu'elle s'était promis d'éviter à nouveau parce qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle s'était laissée aller et que son geste ne traduisait rien de significatif ni pour lui ni pour elle. Son hypothèse avait même été confirmée par le fait que Spike n'ait jamais mentionné ou fait allusion à cet instant depuis.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui? Sa raison l'emporta finalement et elle s'écarta doucement du vampire qui parut soulagé. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux et la Tueuse se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle se sentait attirée par Spike. Cette idée lui semblait à la fois étrange et familière. Elle se rendait compte de l'incongruité de la situation mais ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

La jeune femme jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au vampire qui la dévisageait à son tour. Surprise, elle rencontra son regard et crut y lire une envie similaire à celle qui la submergeait depuis quelques minutes. Mettant de côté ses doutes, la Tueuse se pencha alors vers le vampire.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent presque violemment. Bien qu'elle connaisse la sensation de leurs corps enlacés, Buffy se sentit absorbée par ce nouveau contact. Leurs lèvres semblaient vouloir rattraper un temps qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir perdu et ses mains autour de son visage paraissaient vouloir le retenir encore un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, elle s'écarta, hors d'haleine.

" _Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle",_ parvint-elle alors à murmurer.

* * *

_**Vous avez peut-être reconnu l'allusion à Anya au début de la conversation sur la plage entre Spike et Buffy. C'est un petit clin d'oeil à l'un de mes personnages préférés de la série que j'aurais aimé faire revenir aussi mais on ne peut pas ressusciter tout le monde!**_

_**Ne me faîtes pas languir, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et surtout de la fin tant attendue! J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne vous a pas déçue. A très vite!**_


	28. Rouge passion

**Chapitre 28**

**Rouge passion**

_**Un grand merci à Miwakoko et Marina pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui suivent désormais mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre ravira les Spuffistes dans l'âme !**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Marina**__** : Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre car en tant que fan du couple Buffy/Spike, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir**_

* * *

Spike avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se jeter sur la jeune femme blonde perdue dans ses pensées à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait essayé de résister mais sa volonté était trop faible en comparaison du regard que lui avait lancé la Tueuse une minute auparavant.

Elle s'était cependant détournée, probablement consciente de leur trop grande proximité. Sur le coup, il en avait été soulagé puis il avait contemplé sa silhouette baignée par la lumière de la nuit et toutes ses résolutions s'étaient envolées. Alors lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, elle avait dû apercevoir tout ce qu'il tentait désespérément de lui cacher depuis qu'elle était réapparue dans sa vie. Et elle s'était penchée vers lui, l'autorisant à partager un morceau de fruit défendu en sa compagnie.

L'interdit avait le goût de ses lèvres chaudes contre sa peau froide et l'odeur de la vanille de son shampooing qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla bien trop court, elle remit pourtant un peu de distance entre eux pour retrouver son souffle.

"_Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle_."

Ce simple murmure rendu à peine audible par sa respiration tumultueuse ramena brutalement le vampire à la réalité. Hébété, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux pour constater que rien n'avait changé pendant cette minute qu'ils avaient passé hors du monde. La population de Los Angeles vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations et aucun démon ne venait troubler cette nuit paisible.

Reposant son regard sur la Tueuse, il comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas. Toute sa répartie habituelle s'était littéralement envolée et aucun son ne fit écho à la demande de la jeune femme.

Tandis que cette dernière guettait avec impatience qu'il prononce enfin quelque chose, Spike se sentit acculé. Sa vigilance lui avait échappé l'espace d'un instant et tous ses principes avaient maintenant volés en éclat. Du même coup, il ne supporta pas de voir l'accusation muette que reflétait les yeux de la Tueuse à cet instant. Il se leva d'un bond.

"_On devrait rentrer, tout est calme ce soir_."

Buffy écarquilla les yeux et sentit la déception l'envahir. Spike la fuyait. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une déclaration d'amour de sa part, elle-même ne sachant pas vraiment où elle en était. Elle avait seulement espéré une explication honnête entre deux adultes matures mais la réaction du vampire lui prouvait que ce ne serait pas le cas ce soir. Manifestement, il regrettait de toutes ses forces ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peut-être n'avait-il pas osé la repousser? se demanda-t-elle. Peut-être avait-elle mal interprété la façon dont il la regardait...

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, la Tueuse hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment et ils prirent le chemin du retour dans un silence pesant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Buffy se leva à l'aube et fit plusieurs exercices d'étirement et de relaxation. Elle redoutait que ses émotions de la veille ne l'affaiblissent un peu plus encore et elle se concentra de toutes ses forces tandis que ses muscles se détendaient sous les efforts auxquels elle les contraignait. La déception de la veille avait fait place à la colère et elle se reprocha à nouveau de s'être laissée emportée avec Spike. Elle avait non seulement gâché leur amitié naissante et son principal soutien dans sa lutte pour reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même mais plus grave encore, elle mettait en danger ses possibilités de gagner sa bataille contre la Force en se laissant envahir par ses émotions.

Finalement, après de longues minutes d'exercice, elle s'autorisa à souffler. Elle savait que la colère ne l'aiderait pas à réparer son erreur et elle s'efforça de relativiser. Après tout, ils pouvaient effacer cet instant de leur mémoire et reprendre là où ils en étaient restés juste avant que cette stupide idée ne lui ait traversé l'esprit.

Elle avait été si bien à ce moment-là, pourquoi avait-elle toujours besoin de s'enfermer dans des situations incontrôlables? pensa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'elle s'habillait devant son miroir. C'était décidé, elle ferait comme si de rien n'était avec le vampire. C'était la meilleure solution.

Quand elle eut finit de boutonner sa chemise, Buffy ajusta distraitement ses cheveux. Elle se trouvait trop pâle ce matin et elle trouva rapidement un vieux tube de rouge de lèvres qu'elle appliqua pour se donner meilleure mine. A son grand désespoir, la couleur ardente lui rappela Spike par association au sang dont les vampires avaient besoin pour vivre. Elle soupira bruyamment et reposa son tube de maquillage.

Elle avait désespérément besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Une personne qui lui dirait quoi faire et comment se débarrasser de ses idées déplacées. Elle pensa immédiatement à Willow et Alex. Ses meilleurs amis étaient tout indiqués dans ce genre de situation mais un conseil féminin paraissait plus adapté. De plus, elle n'était pas certaine qu'Alex soit prêt à entendre son histoire sans s'évanouir ou partir en croisade contre le vampire blond. Oui, elle avait besoin de Willow.

* * *

Buffy n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de parler à la jeune sorcière aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Willow et Giles travaillèrent en effet toute la journée sur une prophétie particulièrement intéressante issue du livre qu'elle et Spike avaient ramené. La Tueuse entendit ainsi ses amis parler de "chance unique" et d'"erreur impossible", ce qui ne la rassura pas vraiment.

Elle attendit donc impatiemment la réunion du soir pour en apprendre davantage et en profita pour passer un peu de temps avec sa soeur et perfectionner son entrainement. Dawn accepta avec joie la proposition de Buffy de la préparer aux prochaines batailles à venir et Andrew décida de les accompagner.

La Tueuse avait choisi de s'installer dans le jardin de derrière à l'abri des regards et surveillait attentivement l'exactitude des mouvements de sa soeur depuis maintenant presque une heure. Andrew les observait d'un oeil distrait tout en plongeant régulièrement sa main dans un énorme paquets de gâteaux.

"_Dawn, ta jambe n'est pas droite_", lui signala soudain sa soeur.

Celle-ci se reprit et tendit sa jambe avant de se baisser et de tournoyer sur elle-même tout en se concentrant au maximum pour suivre la cadence que lui imposait Buffy.

"_Tu es trop lente. Un démon aurait eu le temps de t'attraper_."

Dawn recommença donc son mouvement en tentant d'y mettre plus de rapidité mais en vain.

"_Tu es trop lente_!"

Cette fois-ci, la soeur de la Tueuse cessa son exercice, exaspérée.

"_Et_ _toi, tu ne sais pas être un bon professeur! Tu ne fais que pointer ce que je n'arrive pas à faire!_ lui reprocha-t-elle en reprenant son souffle_. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi, Buffy!_

_- La Force ne sera pas plus sympa avec toi si tu n'es pas prête, Dawn,_ se justifia la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

- _Je te rappelle que j'étais là la dernière fois. Je sais très bien de quoi elle est capable!_

_- Je veux simplement que tu sois la meilleure possible_, reprit Buffy après quelques secondes de silence. _Je suis désolée si tu as l'impression que je t'en demande trop mais je sais que tu en es capable._

_- Je fais déjà de mon mieux!_

_- Je le sais bien. Tu as fait plus de progrès que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer depuis l'année dernière mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant et je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais redoubler d'efforts_", se radoucit Dawn qui avait senti l'angoisse prendre le pas dans la voix de sa soeur.

La Tueuse hocha la tête. Elle savait que sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et celle de perdre sa soeur ne devaient pas la rendre plus dure que nécessaire. Elle devait trouver la juste limite.

"_On recommence le dernier mouvement et ensuite on fera une pause gâteaux, d'accord?_ lui proposa-t-elle alors.

- _Eh bien il faut vous dépêcher car j'ai presque tout mangé,_ leur précisa Andrew en enfournant une énorme bouchée. _Ils sont drôlement bons ces gâteaux, Buffy. Où est-ce que tu les achètes?_

_- Le paquet était neuf!_ s'indigna la Tueuse.

- _Désolé_", grimaça le jeune homme en reposant le paquet après avoir saisi un dernier biscuit.

Finalement, Buffy haussa les épaules.

"_Ils étaient périmés de toute façon."_

Andrew lui jeta un regard horrifié avant de s'étrangler avec sa dernière bouchée. Dawn et Buffy ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Buffy jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la pendule. Tous ses amis étaient arrivés depuis longtemps et Spike n'était toujours pas là. Elle hésitait entre s'inquiéter ou se mettre en colère.

"_Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra maintenant_", lui souffla Angel qui avait remarqué son manège.

_- Il t'a dit quelque chose?_ s'enquit-elle.

- _Non_."

La Tueuse se mordit les lèvres avant de secouer la tête. Elle passerait à sa crypte après sa patrouille pour vérifier que tout allait bien et lui dire sa façon de penser de son comportement puéril s'il s'avérait qu'il n'avait pas une excellente excuse, se promit-elle en reportant son attention sur Willow et Giles.

Ses amis explicitaient leur découverte concernant la prophétie de l'Equilibre. Elle semblait être leur meilleure arme. Elle consistait en la création d'une magie suffisamment forte pour détruire définitivement le collier, ce qui anéantissait du même coup la possibilité pour la Force de refaire son apparition. Cela sous entendait également que les forces du Bien ne pourraient plus l'utiliser non plus et que la victoire était dorénavant obligatoire car dans le cas contraire, ce serait la Force et ses sbires qui auraient le pouvoir, et cela de manière définitive. C'était évidemment une solution risquée mais aussi la seule disponible, ce qui ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de choix. Dès que la Force aurait investi son vaisseau, il leur faudrait agir et la vaincre, tout simplement.

"_L'autre problème, c'est cette magie qu'il faut créer_, grimaça Willow. _J'en ai parlé aux gardiennes et je ne suis pas en capacité de la générer moi-même. Et elles non plus..._

_- Si tu ne peux pas la créer, qui le peut?_ s'inquiéta Alex.

- _Willow a une théorie... intéressante_, intervint Giles. _Mais il est encore trop tôt pour en parler._

_- Alors on continue à surveiller le coin en attendant que le vaisseau se ramène?_ demanda Faith.

- _Et en espérant que d'ici là, Willow aura trouvé le moyen de mettre à exécution la prophétie_", compléta son mari.

- _Cela semble être notre meilleur plan_, convint Giles.

- _Notre seul plan, _chuchota Andrew à Dawn qui lui répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- _D'accord, alors il est temps de patrouiller_, décida Buffy en se levant. _Faith, je pense qu'il faut qu'on aille se faire connaitre dans ce bar à démons. La dernière fois, il n'y avait personne. Il est temps qu'ils sachent que la ville est défendue par deux Tueuses._

_- Bonne idée!_ approuva la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.

- _Les autres, vous pouvez vous disséminer par deux ou trois dans la ville. On se retrouve demain soir pour un débriefing."_

* * *

Les deux Tueuses terminaient leur patrouille dans un cimetière de la ville. Comme prévu, elles avaient déboulé dans le bar cette fois-ci rempli de démons et de vampires au début de la soirée et avaient copieusement diminué leurs rangs pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles ne les laisseraient pas faire la loi à Los Angeles. Les derniers s'étaient enfuis et elles espéraient que cela permettrait de faire passer le mot de leur présence.

Buffy avait été soulagée de constater qu'elle s'était assez bien débrouillée durant ses combats. Elle poursuivait sa lutte contre ses peurs et malgré quelques frayeurs, elle ne se décourageait pas.

Le reste de la nuit avait aussi été ponctué de plusieurs combats mais à présent que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à refaire son apparition, l'endroit paraissait calme. Naturellement, une conversation s'était alors installée entre les deux jeunes femmes au détour des tombes fraîchement creusées et de la rosée du matin.

"_J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mariée_", répéta Buffy pour la troisième fois.

Faith sourit. Elle savait exactement ce que voulait dire l'autre Tueuse. Elle ne s'était elle-même jamais imaginée avec un homme dans une relation sur le long terme et encore moins mariée. Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle s'était rendue compte que ce qui la liait à Robin ne se rencontrait pas aussi souvent dans une vie, peut-être encore plus rarement dans une vie comme la sienne. Et elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

"_Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une Tueuse puisse se marier_, ajouta Buffy en songeant à la vie réduite que pouvait espérer les Tueuses. _Ca ne t'a pas... refroidi?"_

Faith haussa les épaules.

"_N'importe qui peut se marier et mourir le lendemain d'un accident. Personne ne les aura prévenus, c'est la différence avec nous. Et puis tu me connais, j'ai l'esprit de contradiction!"_

Buffy acquiesça.

"_Comment tu as su?_ lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_- Su quoi? _

_- Que Robin était la bonne personne?_

Faith haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"_J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien avec lui. Je lui fais confiance et ça, c'est déjà énorme pour moi._

_- C'est tout?"_

La Tueuse brune jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Ce type de conversation était étrange entre elles deux.

"_Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis dit qu'une personne qui ne flippe pas en découvrant ma force et qui me soutient quand j'en ai besoin n'était pas si mal pour commencer._

_- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète_, répondit Buffy qui avait senti la dureté de sa voix.

- _Non, c'est moi,_ soupira alors Faith. _Je suis pas encore douée dans les conversations amicales..."_

Les jeunes femmes marchèrent quelques instants en silence en scrutant les tombes mais rien ne vint troubler leurs pas.

"_Et toi comment ça se passe de ce côté là?_" lança soudain Faith.

Buffy se retint de grimacer. Elle savait que Faith faisait un effort pour continuer leur conversation mais elle-même n'était pas certaine de vouloir poursuivre. Néanmoins, cette dernière avait eu la gentillesse de lui répondre et il ne serait pas poli de ne pas lui rendre la pareille.

"_Le calme plat."_

Faith lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

"_Et Spike?"_

Buffy secoua la tête. Faith avait le don d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle pensait sans éprouver aucune gêne ni pour elle ni pour les autres.

"_A voir ta tête, on dirait que ce n'est pas si calme que ça_, pouffa la jeune femme.

_- Non! Je..."_

La Tueuse s'interrompit avant de soupirer. Il était vrai qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions vis à vis du vampire mais elle voulait en parler à Willow, pas à Faith. Pourtant, qui pouvait mieux la comprendre qu'une autre Tueuse qui avait su surmonter son statut et affronter la réalité ordinaire d'un mariage?

"_C'est compliqué_, avoua-t-elle alors à mi-voix tout en poursuivant avec application sa marche.

_- Pourquoi?"_

Cette fois, Buffy s'arrêta pour fixer l'autre Tueuse.

"_Bon, à part le fait que c'est Spike_, lui concéda cette dernière en souriant devant l'air incrédule de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

_- Faith..._

_- D'accord, d'accord. Mais sérieusement, tu te rends compte des regards que vous échangez?_

- _Quoi?_ s'étrangla la jeune femme.

_- Je savais qu'il t'avait dans la peau mais à ce point là..._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Faith._

_- Bien sûr_, ironisa la jeune femme brune. _C'est comme l'année dernière..._

_- Non_, poursuivit la Tueuse d'un air las. _Tu te trompes. Il ne m'aime pas. Ou plus."_

Faith fronça les sourcils.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"_

Buffy souffla, mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

"_J'en ai eu la confirmation, c'est tout,_ murmura-t-elle simplement en reprenant doucement sa déambulation parmi les tombes.

- _Quoi, il te l'a dit?_ reprit Faith qui lui avait emboîtée le pas, de plus en plus étonnée.

_- Pas vraiment mais... c'était assez clair. _

_- C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là ce soir?_

- _Quoi? Non, non. Je pense qu'il a eu un empêchement_, répondit Buffy en tentant de paraitre sereine.

_- Je vois. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux_? s'enquit alors Faith.

_- Comment ça?_

_- Tu sais ce que je veux dire_, la taquina la jeune femme. _Il te plait ou pas?_

_- Je ne sais pas_, admit la Tueuse. _Je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que je ressens et avec le retour de la Force, je ne peux pas me permettre d'y penser maintenant. J'ai une mission_."

La Tueuse brune hocha la tête et scruta les environs désormais baignés de rose.

"_De toute façon, ça n'aurait jamais marché_, murmura Buffy, pensive.

_- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien..._

_- Faith, c'est un vampire,_ lui rappela-t-elle. _Et mon histoire avec Angel ne s'est pas exactement bien terminée. Sans compter ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il ne récupère son âme..."_

La Tueuse brune haussa les épaules.

"_Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait et j'en suis la preuve."_

Devant le regard perplexe de la jeune femme blonde, elle continua.

"_Je suis une Tueuse ex-taularde mariée avec le fils d'une ancienne Tueuse et je combats auprès des bons aujourd'hui. Il y a un an, je n'y aurais jamais cru une seconde mais pourtant c'est arrivé, et j'en suis très heureuse. On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il va se passer. En bien ou en mal."_

Buffy médita silencieusement ses paroles avant de l'inviter à prendre le chemin du retour.

"_Tu devrais aller le voir. Vérifier qu'il va bien et que tu ne lui plais plus_", lui lança ensuite Faith avec un clin d'oeil.

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"_Je vais commencer par la première partie de ta suggestion, si tu le permets._

_- Je t'en prie, va à ton rythme. Si vous tardez, je trouverais une excuse pour les autres, vous en faîtes pas..._

_- Faith!"_

Alors que les deux Tueuses étaient sur le point de se séparer quelques minutes plus tard, la Tueuse brune interpella la jeune femme à ses côtés.

"_Tu sais, euh, pour tes angoisses et tout ça..."_

Buffy lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"_Je me disais que tu devrais utiliser la Faux._

_- La Faux? Quel rapport?_ lui demanda la Tueuse, étonnée.

_- Tu as peut-être oublié car tu ne l'as pas utilisée depuis longtemps mais quand tu la prends, tu sais qu'elle t'appartient. Elle devrait t'aider à te rappeler que tu es la Tueuse et que tu n'as pas besoin de douter de tes capacités."_

Buffy hocha la tête, émue par la confiance que Faith lui témoignait.

"_Je n'aurais jamais cru que le mariage te rendrait si sage_, plaisanta-t-elle tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie du cimetière.

_- Moi non plus_", avoua la Tueuse brune en souriant.

* * *

Buffy frappa trois coups discrets à la porte de la crypte après avoir observé la faible lumière à travers les vitraux prouvant la présence du vampire à l'intérieur.

"_Spike?"_

Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, la jeune femme réitéra ses coups, impatiente à présent.

"_Spike, je sais que tu es là!"_

La porte pivota enfin lentement sur ses gonds, lui permettant d'entrer dans la lumière chancelante de la maison du vampire. Il se tenait lui-même en retrait dans l'ombre de la porte qu'il referma derrière elle.

"_Tu ne m'as pas entendu? _lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_- Je regardais la télé_", se justifia-t-il en lui montrant l'écran allumé d'un signe de tête.

Buffy ne répliqua pas mais remarqua que le volume était suffisamment bas pour qu'elle n'entende pas les dialogues. Spike l'avait très certainement entendue venir et mentir n'était ni dans ses habitudes ni quelque chose qu'elle appréciait.

"_Tu n'étais pas là ce soir, _lui fit-elle remarquer pour expliquer sa présence.

_- J'étais fatigué."_

La Tueuse planta son regard dans le sien pour lui signifier qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer ce mensonge là mais se radoucit devant les traits tirés du vampire.

"_Toujours ces visions?"_

Spike hocha la tête. Il était vrai que le shoot de magie de la Force combiné à celui de Willow l'avait affaibli mais il savait également qu'il avait utilisé ce prétexte pour ne pas recroiser la jeune femme qui se tenait précisément devant lui. Leur rapprochement lors de leur dernière patrouille le terrifiait plus que tous les signaux de la Force et cela le rendait vulnérable, il le savait. Cette attitude d'évitement ne lui ressemblait pas mais il était trop envahi par les émotions de leur plus grand ennemi pour vouloir véritablement lutter contre ses propres angoisses. Néanmoins, il ne doutait pas que Buffy l'ait remarqué.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur pour toi", entendit-il alors la jeune femme lui murmurer tandis qu'elle passait une main préoccupée sur sa joue froide.

Surpris, le vampire sursauta, ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Tueuse se sente ni si concernée ni si tactile. Et il ne s'attendait pas à voir passer un voile de tristesse dans son regard au moment où il s'était échappé de son contact.

"_Désolé,_ parvint-il simplement à marmonner pour racheter son dernier acte.

_- Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû, excuse-moi."_

Le vampire suivit des yeux la jeune femme qui s'éloignait à son tour, à nouveau étonné. Elle ne réagissait jamais comme il s'y attendait ces derniers jours. Il attribuait ses mauvaises interprétations aux visions de la Force qui lui embrouillaient les sens et l'esprit mais la vérité était qu'il était encore plus confus depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé deux jours auparavant. Il constata alors qu'elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres aujourd'hui. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais la couleur vive tranchait avec ses cheveux blonds, la rendant plus lumineuse encore.

"_Le rouge te va bien_", lui fit-il remarquer machinalement en désignant son maquillage.

Buffy sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement et elle le remercia rapidement. Sentant son trouble, Spike secoua la tête et se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

"_Quelque chose de nouveau?_

_- Oui,_ répondit aussitôt la Tueuse. _Giles et Willow ont découvert une prophétie dans le livre qu'on a ramené. Ca devrait nous permettre de tenir éloignée la Force définitivement. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faudra une magie beaucoup plus forte que tout ce qui existe aujourd'hui et qu'on n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur..._

_- La routine, quoi_, marmonna le vampire en prenant appui contre son unique fauteuil face à la jeune femme. _Et toi?_ ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de silence. _Comment tu te sens?_

_- Des hauts et des bas_, avoua-t-elle en laissant son regard se perdre sur le sol. _Je ne sais pas si..._

_- Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver."_

Buffy releva la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus du vampire qui lui assuraient un soutien sans faille. Comment pouvait-il se montrer à la fois si confiant et si fuyant envers elle? se demanda-t-elle soudain. Si le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé les gênaient tous les deux, elle au moins reconnaissait qu'elle ne le regrettait pas mais tout dans l'attitude du vampire lui démontrait le contraire et cela la peinait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas laisser ce moment les troubler au point de mettre en péril sa mission, de cela elle était pleinement consciente.

Elle l'observa un instant en silence, se sentant inhabituellement intimidée par sa présence. Elle n'avait pas peur du vampire qui lui faisait face mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire non plus. Elle songea à ce que Faith lui avait suggéré, de vérifier si elle lui plaisait toujours. Buffy avait trouvé cette plaisanterie un peu trop audacieuse à son goût quelques minutes auparavant mais pourtant, à cet instant, elle comprit qu'elle-même n'en était plus là. Le vampire ne lui plaisait pas au sens physique du terme. C'était sa personnalité, sa façon d'être auprès d'elle, sa prévenance à son égard, son attitude protectrice envers Dawn, son courage qui lui plaisaient. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec l'attirance bestiale qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui quelques années plus tôt. Cette attirance là la rendait soucieuse de ce qu'il ressentait et lui faisait ardemment souhaiter pouvoir se glisser dans ses bras pour se reposer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la Tueuse décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Elle devait savoir. Ensuite seulement, elle pourrait se concentrer sur sa mission.

"_Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé_, commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle se voulait assurée. _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me sentais vraiment bien et j'en ai oublié où nous étions et ce que nous faisions. J'ai juste... Enfin, je suis désolée. Mais je voulais aussi te dire que je ne le regrette pas."_

A quelques pas d'elle, la première réaction de Spike fut de penser qu'il avait mal compris ce que la Tueuse venait de lui dire. En se repassant le fil de la conversation dans sa tête, il sut pourtant qu'il n'en était rien. Et il se retrouvait dans la même situation que la dernière fois : Buffy attendait une réponse de sa part. Que pouvait-il lui dire? Qu'elle hantait ses nuits et ses jours sans sommeil? Qu'il crevait littéralement de jalousie à chaque fois qu'Angel et elle se trouvaient dans la même pièce? Qu'il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de l'oublier? Qu'il pensait sincèrement de plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle? Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient infligé mutuellement, le fait que la Tueuse veuille se rapprocher de lui était tout aussi inconcevable à ses yeux. Le vampire s'était habitué à vivre un amour impossible. Il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de souffrance, et malgré la douleur, au moins était-il en terrain connu à ce moment-là.

Il avait dû se perdre dans ses réflexions un peu trop longtemps car il remarqua soudain que Buffy commençait à bouger, mal à l'aise.

"_Je vais rentrer_", lui lança-t-elle alors tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

Spike savait qu'il fallait qu'il réponde quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais ne pas la laisser partir avec ce regard déçu.

- _Buffy_", l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle tournait déjà la poignée.

La Tueuse se retourna légèrement, la main enserrant toujours le morceau de métal qui la séparait de l'air extérieur comme pour mieux lui permettre de s'échapper selon ce que le vampire lui dirait.

"_Je ne regrette pas non plus_."

Buffy accueillit la nouvelle avec soulagement mais aussi angoisse et un sourire crispé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela signifiait trop de choses et malgré qu'elle ait été à l'initiative de cette conversation, elle se glissa rapidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte sans demander son reste.


	29. Offensive

**Chapitre 29**

**Offensive**

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour mon retard de publication hormis le fait que comme vous tous, j'ai parfois du mal à concilier mon emploi du temps et l'écriture de nouveaux chapitres sans compter que je n'en suis pas toujours satisfaite du premier coup!**_

_**Merci à Marina, Miwakoko et Luciole26 pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Marina**__**: J'ai moi aussi beaucoup aimé écrire la conversation entre Buffy et Faith, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié !**_

_**Très bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

Plusieurs longues journées s'étirèrent ensuite dans l'incertitude pour la Tueuse et ses amis. Ils demeuraient dans l'attente interminable de la désignation du nouveau vaisseau de la Force, en vain jusqu'ici. Buffy et Faith avaient organisé des séances d'entraînement à tous selon leur niveau, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Des patrouilles régulières de jour comme de nuit avaient également été organisées par groupe de deux ou trois personnes. Enfin, Giles et Willow avaient en charge la coordination de toutes les stratégies possibles afin de passer à l'action dès que leur ennemi physique serait connu.

Tout d'abord, les amis s'étaient réjouis d'avoir du temps afin de se préparer mais la joie avait rapidement fait place à l'impatience et à l'agacement. C'était une chose de s'entraîner pour être prêts, c'en était une autre de ne pas savoir quand frapperait l'ennemi et s'ils seraient à la hauteur.

Chacun s'efforçait donc de s'occuper à sa manière pour empêcher son esprit de trop fonctionner face aux dangers qui les attendaient et l'angoisse que générait cette situation.

Pour sa part, lorsqu'elle ne pensait pas à son prochain combat, la Tueuse se demandait quel comportement adopté avec Spike. Ils se croisaient régulièrement dans la journée ou lors des patrouilles et leur gêne devenait franchement embarrassante en présence des autres. Faith lui avait lancé à plusieurs reprises quelques clins d'oeil appuyés et Buffy espérait que personne ne l'avait vu ou n'avait compris son manège.

Un soir, le hasard des tâches avait fait se retrouver seuls le vampire et la Tueuse au sous-sol pour ranger les armes d'entraînement. Tandis que Spike lui tendait un mannequin, leurs mains s'étaient frôlées et Buffy s'était sentie rougir comme une collégienne, à son plus grand désespoir. Ayant remarqué son trouble, Spike avait réitéré son geste jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur la paume de sa main. Ce simple toucher lui avait coupé le souffle et elle avait hésité à profiter de leur isolement pour approfondir leur contact sans pour autant franchir le pas.

Ils étaient donc remontés à l'étage pour continuer leur rangement comme si de rien n'était mais la jeune femme n'avait cessé d'y repenser toute la soirée, se faisant même reprendre par sa soeur à cause de sa distraction pendant son entrainement nocturne.

* * *

Le lendemain soir pendant le dîner qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre tous ensemble pour plus de commodité et au milieu du brouhaha des couverts, quelques coups retentirent depuis la porte d'entrée de la maison. Buffy quitta donc momentanément ses amis et se dirigea vers la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien frapper à cette heure.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle eut alors la surprise de découvrir son collègue de travail Jack sur le pas de l'entrée.

"Jack? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? s'enquit-elle, les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

- Comme ça fait presque un mois qu'on ne t'a pas vue au lycée, on commençait à s'inquiéter, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Un mois?! s'écria la Tueuse qui se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pas appelé le lycée depuis des semaines.

- Oui, confirma le jeune homme blond en face d'elle. Je sais que ta soeur a prévenu que tu devais t'absenter pendant quelques jours mais sans nouvelle de ta part ensuite, j'ai… j'ai voulu m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de vous tenir informés! grimaça Buffy. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et j'ai eu tellement de choses à faire… Mais entre, je t'en prie. Je vais t'expliquer", lui proposa-t-elle en cherchant à toute allure une histoire suffisamment convaincante pour expliquer son absence.

Jack la remercia d'un signe de tête et pénétra dans le petit couloir qui servait de hall et perçut le bruit qui venait de la cuisine un peu plus loin.

" Tu sais, je ne veux pas te déranger…

- Pas de problème. Ce sont des amis. Ils m'aident pour… ma situation.

- Ta situation?"

Buffy se mordit les lèvres et invita son collègue à s'asseoir dans le salon dont elle alluma une petite lampe. Ces quelques secondes supplémentaires lui permirent d'échafauder une histoire qu'elle espérait sincèrement crédible. Elle aimait beaucoup Jack et ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mis à l'écart même s'il était exclu qu'elle puisse lui dire la vérité.

" C'est assez compliqué, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il y a eu un décès imprévu dans ma famille et j'ai du partir pendant plusieurs jours en Chine.

- Tu as de la famille en Chine? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui, une vieille tante excentrique. Ma soeur et moi étions sa seule famille alors j'ai du me charger de tous les papiers. Elle était assez fortunée et a fait des dons à beaucoup de communautés locales. C'est extrêmement long, il faut tout traduire et les textes doivent correspondre entre le droit chinois et américain...

- Et tes amis t'aident à gérer la paperasse, c'est ça?

- Oui, exactement, approuva Buffy d'un signe de tête.

- Mais un notaire ou un juriste serait peut-être plus indiqué dans cette situation, non?

- Oh… mes amis ont de très bonnes connaissances en droit et je préfère m'entourer de personnes dont je sais que je peux leur faire confiance.

- Je comprends, fit Jack. Lorsque mon grand-père est décédé l'année dernière, j'étais soulagé que Linda m'aide à gérer les formalités administratives. Mes parents commencent à être âgés et je me suis proposé de tout régler mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi compliqué...

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, murmura la Tueuse. J'ai… moi-même perdu ma mère il y a trois ans.

- Je ne savais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, Buffy, répondit son collègue avec compassion. Ton...père a-t-il pu vous aider ta soeur et toi?

- Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de mon père depuis des années, lui expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mais on a eu la chance d'être très bien entourées.

- Ca a du être dur. Tu étais encore jeune… Je peux te demander… de quoi elle est morte?

- Une rupture d'anévrisme, répondit la jeune femme. Un accident cérébral banal, en réalité…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, répéta Jack en lui saisissant la main pour appuyer ses paroles.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Mais merci.

- Buffy?"

La Tueuse se tourna vers Spike, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

" Dawn ne sait pas où tu as rangé le tire-bouchon. Faith a proposé de sabrer la bouteille mais Willow pense que c'est une mauvaise idée."

La Tueuse soupira.

"On dirait qu'elle n'habite plus ici depuis des années, marmonna-t-elle en se levant. Je reviens tout de suite", lança-t-elle ensuite en direction de Jack.

La jeune femme blonde dépassa ensuite le vampire et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le laissant en compagnie de son collègue pour quelques minutes. Celui-ci se leva pour se présenter.

"Je m'appelle Jack. Je travaille au lycée avec Buffy."

Spike ne prit la peine de répondre. Ce grand type au look athlétique, aux cheveux blonds en bataille et au teint hâlé lui faisait penser à Finn alias Captain America. Son attitude lui avait permis de constater que Jack/Finn se sentait un peu trop bien en la compagnie de la Tueuse et il avait donc immédiatement décidé qu'il ne l''aimait pas.

"Vous connaissez Buffy depuis longtemps? continua Jack malgré le manque de bonne volonté évidente de son interlocuteur.

- Plusieurs années. Je travaille avec elle.

- Vous êtes aussi professeur? Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait travaillé dans un petit lycée avant de s'installer à Los Angeles. C'est là que vous l'avez connue?

- On peut dire ça, répondit laconiquement le vampire.

- Je suis moi-même professeur de littérature et de poésie, s'enthousiasma le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez?

- Le combat et la survie", répliqua le vampire le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cette fois-ci, Jack fronça les sourcils.

"C'est de l'humour anglais, intervint Buffy qui venait de refaire son apparition dans la pièce. Spike est professeur d'éducation physique et sportive. Il est… spécialiste des sports extrêmes.

- Et des sports de combat, ajouta le vampire maintenant amusé par le tour que prenait la conversation. Buffy pourra vous dire que si elle se débrouille maintenant aussi bien, c'est en grande partie grâce à ce que je lui appris."

La Tueuse leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Spike plante sa couverture avec Jack.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les sports de combat, Buffy! s'exclama ce dernier qui avait retrouvé son entrain. Je fais de l'aïkido depuis plusieurs années. Ce serait sympa de faire un combat un de ces jours!

- Je ne pense pas que…, commença la jeune femme.

- Elle se sous estime trop, intervint Spike. Je suis sûr que ce serait une bonne idée."

Ce faisant, il enroula son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour bien signifier à son adversaire qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'approcher davantage. Surprise par son geste, Buffy comprit également le message lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son collègue se fixer sur sa main et jugea qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à la conversation.

"Je vais probablement devoir m'absenter encore pendant plusieurs jours, expliqua-t-elle à Jack. Pourras-tu faire passer le message au proviseur avec toutes mes excuses pour ne pas l'avoir fait avant? Je vais lui envoyer un justificatif officiel dès demain.

- Bien sûr, Buffy. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

La jeune femme se dégagea ensuite de l'étreinte du vampire pour raccompagner son collègue à la porte et Spike se contenta de les observer se diriger vers la sortie.

"Merci encore d'être passé, le remercia-t-elle à nouveau.

- C'est normal entre amis, lui fit-il remarquer. Tiens-nous au courant si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance!" lança-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Spike qui ne broncha pas.

La Tueuse referma ensuite la porte derrière son collègue avant de se diriger vers la cuisine tandis que le vampire lui emboîtait silencieusement le pas. Elle avait envie de lui demander à quoi il jouait avec elle. D'un côté, il faisait tout pour ne pas être surpris à ses côtés lorsque ses amis étaient dans les parages et de l'autre, il se comportait comme un goujat lorsque quelqu'un d'autre se montrait attentionné envers elle. L'ambiguïté de leur relation l'emporta cependant sur sa volonté d'en savoir plus et elle préféra une fois encore reporter leur discussion.

* * *

Au soir du sixième jour, Willow et Giles décidèrent d'expliquer la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient parvenus pour avoir une chance de vaincre le vaisseau. La sorcière avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait qu'une seule alternative pour générer une magie suffisamment puissante. Giles avait fini par abonder dans son sens après avoir cherché lui aussi un autre moyen, en vain.

"Giles, il doit y avoir une autre solution, répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois en organisant les chaises dans le salon avant l'arrivée de leurs amis. Il y a sûrement quelque chose auquel on n'a pas encore pensé…

- Je souhaite que tu aies raison, Willow mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre davantage. Il nous faudra encore plusieurs jours de préparation si nous utilisons cette stratégie et nous ne les aurons peut-être pas.

- Buffy ne va pas être d'accord…

- Elle a confiance en toi, Willow.

- Justement, souffla la sorcière. Si je me trompe, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais…"

La suite de leur conversation s'éteignit tandis que tous prenait place dans la pièce. Ne supportant plus la nervosité qui l'envahissait depuis des jours, Willow se lança immédiatement.

"Giles et moi pensons avoir découvert un moyen efficace pour contrer le vaisseau, commença-t-elle.

- Vous avez trouvé comment générer toute cette magie?" demanda Robin.

La sorcière rousse approuva un signe de tête.

"Bien sûr, tout cela reste théorique puisque ça n'a jamais été tenté auparavant mais étant donné la nature de la prophétie et le savoir des gardiennes, il me semble que c'est notre meilleure chance.

- T'es la meilleure, Will! Je savais que tu trouverai, lui lança Alex avec un grand sourire.

- Allez, ne nous fait pas attendre, continua Faith. Comment tu vas faire?

- Eh bien, c'est assez simple et compliqué à la fois… Je-je vais avoir besoin d'un catalyseur très puissant pour générer cette magie.

- La faux? suggéra Angel.

-Non. Quelque chose d'encore plus puissant. De plus ancien.

- Plus ancien et plus puissant que la faux? s'étonna Spike. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Cherchant ses mots, Willow dévisagea alors sa meilleure amie pendant quelques secondes. Intriguée, cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi as-tu besoin, Will? lui demanda fermement la Tueuse. S'il faut aller chercher ce catalyseur, je suis prête. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Dawn", murmura la sorcière.

La jeune fille en question se redressa sur son siège, incertaine d'avoir entendu son nom.

"J'ai besoin de Dawn, répéta Willow d'une voix qu'elle se voulait plus assurée.

- Je suis prête à t'aider! s'exclama aussitôt cette dernière.

- Attends un peu, l'interrompit sa soeur. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'elle?

- Tu sais pourquoi, Buffy, intervint Giles.

- Il en est absolument hors de question, affirma la Tueuse d'une voix dangereusement calme. Trouvez autre chose.

- Elle ne devrait pas souffrir, continua son observateur.

- Trouvez autre chose, répéta-t-elle en se raidissant sur sa chaise.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va bien vouloir m'expliquer? s'écria soudain la concernée.

- Oui, s'il vous plait, plaida Alex. Will, pourquoi Dawn?

- Parce que c'est la clé, murmura Spike.

- Vous pensez que la magie que renferme Dawn peut vaincre le vaisseau? s'étonna Robin.

- C'est une magie extrêmement ancienne qui était au moins capable d'ouvrir des portes entre les dimensions, expliqua Willow. Cela devrait être suffisant pour détruire le collier et briser les liens entre la Force et son vaisseau.

- Co-comment tu comptes faire? Est-ce qu'il faut que… je meure comme avec Gloria? lui demanda prudemment la jeune fille.

- Non, ça n'arrivera pas, lui promit Willow. Il faut juste que j'accède à ta magie…

- Mais elle était dans son sang la dernière fois, se renfrogna Alex.

- L'enveloppe corporelle de Dawn est humaine, réfléchit Angel. Evidemment, le sang est un transport idéal mais peut-être qu'on peut la faire apparaître différemment…

- C'est notre idée, approuva Giles. De cette manière, Dawn ne serait pas blessée.

- Il y a quand même des risques, non? s'enquit Spike, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, soupira la sorcière.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour faire apparaitre sa magie différemment? demanda ensuite Faith.

- Un simple sort de transformation des états des énergies. Ce sont des sorts basiques que tous les sorciers maitrisent. La seule difficulté est qu'en fonction de ce que l'on veut transformer, il faut pouvoir gérer le transfert et lui offrir quelque chose de suffisamment solide pour le recueillir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères dans ce cas? demanda Alex.

- Je voudrais l'enfermer dans le collier. On sait que c'est un objet d'une grande valeur mystique et très ancien. Ensuite, on aurait plus qu'à l'activer au moment voulu en espérant que la magie issue de Dawn sera suffisamment forte pour prendre le pas sur celle de la Force quand elle s'en servira pour son vaisseau.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva la jeune fille après un petit moment de silence. Will, on va le faire.

- Il n'est pas question que tu risques ta vie! explosa soudain sa soeur à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que tu vois une autre option? riposta cette dernière.

- On en trouvera une autre!

- Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que Willow et Giles nous l'auraient dit? Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Buffy!"

Les deux soeurs se faisaient maintenant face dans un silence de mort.

"Je ne peux pas te perdre Dawn, murmura Buffy d'une voix blanche avant de planter son regard dans celui de Willow. Je regrette, Will, mais je t'interdis de faire ça."

Sur ces mots, la Tueuse sortit en trombe, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle et étrangement raisonner ses dernières paroles.

"Moi non plus, je ne suis pas d'accord, fit alors remarquer Andrew d'une voix inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Dawn si ça se passe mal? Ou si elle devient différente une fois qu'elle n'aura plus sa magie?"

Sa petite amie se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main.

"Ca va bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle.

- Ta soeur a raison, c'est trop dangereux, s'entêta-t-il. C'est la Tueuse, on doit l'écouter!

- Buffy laisse parfois parler son coeur avant sa raison et c'est ce qui fait sa force. Mais concernant la magie de Dawn, elle s'apercevra qu'elle doit nous faire confiance", lui expliqua doucement Giles.

Spike jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers la porte où avait disparu la jeune femme blonde. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dawn, Buffy pouvait se révéler incontrôlable. Il était lui-même plus enclin à écouter son instinct protecteur lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire prendre des risques à la soeur de la Tueuse mais Willow et Giles avaient dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rituel comme celui de Gloria.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? murmura soudain Willow, la gorge serrée.

- Commence le sort de transformation des états des énergies, lui lança Spike. Si ça ne fonctionne pas comme tu le souhaites, on trouvera autre chose.

- Et pour Buffy? continua-t-elle.

- Si on lui prouve que Dawn ne sera pas en danger, elle nous suivra."

La jeune sorcière grimaça. Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

* * *

Buffy s'était enfermée dans sa chambre après son départ précipité et s'était lancée à corps perdu dans un gros livre de magie qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de Willow. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle lisait mais s'obstinait à se dire qu'avec suffisamment de persévérance, elle trouverait un moyen de mener à bien sa mission sans mettre en danger la vie de sa soeur. Elle entendit ses amis et sa soeur s'éclipser de chez elle après quelques minutes et les voix étouffées de Willow et Giles s'arrêter devant sa porte un instant avant de continuer leur chemin vers leur chambre.

Une minute après, quelques coups retentirent néanmoins à sa porte et elle s'efforça de rester concentrée sur le livre mais le bruit se renouvela. Agacée, elle ouvrit sa porte à la volée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache ce soir, lança-t-elle au vampire blond qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte d'une voix mordante.

- Ce sont tes amis, fais-leur confiance, plaida Spike.

- Crois-moi, je sais très bien de quoi ils sont capables. Si ça peut leur permettre de sauver le monde, ils sacrifieront Dawn.

- Tu exagères, lui fit remarquer le vampire en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tout le monde tient à Dawn. Moi le premier.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour me défendre tout à l'heure, hein? Rien! Tu n'as rien fait parce que comme pour les autres, ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi! Mais pour moi elle est plus que ma soeur! C'est ma seule famille et une partie de moi-même!

- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler? s'insurgea le vampire. Tous tes amis essayent de faire le maximum pour t'aider. Et tu as dit toi-même que Dawn pouvait très bien se prendre en main seule. Ce n'est plus une petite fille, elle fait ses propres choix.

- Mais là il s'agit de ma mission de Tueuse, lui rappela-t-elle. C'est à moi de décider et Dawn ne fait pas partie des options!

- Même si on te prouve qu'elle ne sera pas blessée ou mise en danger?

- Personne ne peut prévoir ce qui va se passer, Spike, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

- J'ai demandé à Willow d'effectuer seulement la partie de transformation de la magie de Dawn. Si elle n'y arrive pas, on trouvera un autre moyen.

- Tu as quoi?! s'étrangla Buffy. J'ai interdit à Willow de faire quoi que ce soit!

- Comme tu l'as dit, Dawn n'est pas seulement ta soeur. Elle renferme une énergie puissante et ce pourrait être grâce à elle si on survit. Buffy, si le sort de Willow fonctionne, ta lutte contre la Force pourrait être finie d'ici une semaine!"

Déboussolée par son discours, la Tueuse jeta un coup d'oeil au livre de sorcellerie sur son bureau. Pensait-elle décemment pouvoir égaler le savoir de sa meilleure amie en quelques heures? Elle sentit alors ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Dawn soit en sécurité. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre.

"Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, tu as ma parole, ajouta Spike en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

- Je sais", murmura-t-elle avant de se glisser dans ses bras.


	30. L'heure des choix

**Chapitre 30**

**L'heure des choix**

_**Merci à Miwakoko pour son commentaire éclairé qui me fait toujours plaisir et merci également à Mortina Gelly qui me rejoint dans cette aventure et qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser son avis. **_

_**Profitez de ce chapitre qui respecte les délais de publication )**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Buffy se rendit pensivement vers la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi et de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux, trahissant sa fatigue et son anxiété. Depuis que Spike avait quitté sa chambre la veille au soir, elle retournait dans sa tête tous les éléments qui les avaient conduits, elle et ses amis, à prendre la décision de faire participer Dawn à ce combat. Etait-il plus dangereux de l'autoriser à patrouiller sans connaître l'ennemi qu'elle rencontrerait au coin de la rue ou la confier aux compétences de sa meilleure amie pour un sort inconnu et puissant? se demandait-elle inlassablement. La Tueuse n'avait pas trouvé la réponse à sa question mais elle sentait qu'il était tout aussi insensé de faire l'un ou l'autre. Alors pourquoi pas l'un et l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, Willow et Giles prenaient silencieusement leur petit déjeuner. Leur humeur semblait aussi morose que la sienne ce qui, paradoxalement, rassura Buffy. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à être inquiète.

La jeune sorcière et son observateur tentèrent immédiatement de sonder son état d'esprit, appréhendant que la colère de la Tueuse soit toujours d'actualité. Mais celle-ci se contenta de se servir un café et de s'asseoir machinalement sur une chaise en face d'eux avant de touiller son breuvage indéfiniment.

"_Tu as l'air épuisée_, constata doucement Giles après avoir observé son élève pendant quelques instants.

- _Je le suis_, répondit laconiquement Buffy. _Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi._

_- Ah oui?_" s'enquit timidement la sorcière qui ne voulait pas brusquer son amie de peur de réveiller ses fragilités.

La Tueuse cessa enfin de faire tourner sa cuillère et la déposa à côté de sa tasse.

"_Je suis désolée de m'être emportée hier soir. Mais il s'agit de Dawn… Je connais ma mission et je sais ce qu'elle implique, vous pouvez me croire_, expliqua-t-elle en s'attardant sur le visage attentif de son observateur. _Je sais qu'il y aura des risques à prendre et peut-être même des sacrifices à envisager. _

_- Tu acceptes donc que Dawn participe au sort?_ lui demanda-t-il.

- _Je suis d'accord pour tenter quelque chose, même si c'est peut-être risqué pour Dawn. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander de sacrifier ma soeur._

_- Ca n'arrivera pas_, lui promit Willow. _Si le sort ne fonctionne pas comme prévu, j'arrêterai tout._

_- Nous ne savons pas si ce sera possible_, la prévint Giles. _Un sort de cette puissance pourrait devenir incontrôlable._

_- Je peux peut-être abaisser les risques en prenant plus de temps à instaurer le rituel autour de Dawn pour que son corps s'y habitue,_ proposa la sorcière.

- _Cela signifie que nous serons vulnérables plus longtemps et qu'il faudra te prévoir des temps de pause,_ fit remarquer l'observateur. _Je pourrais te remplacer mais je n'ai pas ton expérience, ce qui allongera encore un peu plus le temps du sort._

_- Tout ce qui peut réduire les risques pour Dawn est indispensable_, _Giles,_ intervint Buffy. _S'il vous faut plus de temps pour garantir sa sécurité, je ferais en sorte de gagner ce temps. Certains iront en patrouille et d'autres resteront ici pendant tout le temps qui sera nécessaire. Je m'en occuperai moi-même._

- _Ca me parait être un bon plan,_ approuva Willow_. Je peux commencer le rituel demain le temps de rassembler tous les ingrédients et avec un peu de chance, nous aurons fini avant que la Force n'ait investi son vaisseau. _

_- Si ce n'est pas le cas, la priorité est de continuer le sort sans que cela ne mette davantage Dawn en danger_, continua la Tueuse. _On devra gérer le vaisseau quoi qu'il arrive_."

Le silence s'installa ensuite et la jeune femme blonde sentit sa gorge se serrer. Comment pouvait-elle en arriver à mettre la sécurité de sa propre soeur dans la balance? se demanda-t-elle.

Soudain, elle sentit la main de Giles sur son épaule qui tentait de l'apaiser.

"_Tu as pris la bonne décision, Buffy. _

_- J'en serai certaine quand elle sera saine et sauve_, répondit cette dernière d'une voix blanche.

- _Tu peux compter sur nous tous"_, lui rappela sa meilleure amie.

La Tueuse fixa la jeune sorcière pendant de longues secondes.

"_Tu es la seule en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour effectuer ce sort, Will. Fais-le dès ce soir. Nous aurons besoin de chaque minute que l'on pourra trouver_."

* * *

Les membres du Scooby passèrent un jour lugubre supplémentaire à s'entraîner dans une ambiance tendue, les uns mettant les autres au courant de leur nouvelle stratégie. Angel, Faith et Robin eurent en charge les patrouilles dans un périmètre le plus large possible autour de la maison des Summers et ils sortirent de bonne heure afin d'être certains d'avoir le temps de maîtriser la situation si nécessaire avant le début du rituel.

Alex et Andrew avaient eux insisté pour rester et pourvoir à tout ce dont l'équipe pourrait avoir besoin ainsi que pour faire des liens avec l'équipe des patrouilleurs. Enfin, il avait été décidé que Spike reste également sur le lieu du rituel. Il était tout d'abord pour Buffy l'assurance que tout se passerait le mieux possible pour Dawn même quand elle devrait s'absenter pour faire de rapides patrouilles dans le périmètre proche de sa maison. De plus, son lien avec le collier pouvait être un atout important au moment d'y enfermer les pouvoirs de Dawn, ce que la Tueuse avait naturellement mis en avant lorsqu'elle avait créé les deux équipes et personne ne s'y était opposé.

Peu avant l'heure fatidique, Buffy voulut s'assurer par elle-même de la tranquillité du quartier et Spike insista pour l'accompagner. La jeune femme blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa soeur et rien, pas même les démons qu'elle affronta successivement à une cadence soutenue ne sembla la tirer de ses réflexions sinistres.

"_Tout se passera bien, Buffy_."

Celle-ci envoya voler un grand démon vert à la peau rugueuse qui atterrit à quelques pas du vampire. Il s'écarta en voyant la Tueuse déterminer à achever son travail et constata avec plaisir que son énergie ne paraissait pas diminuée par les évènements. Au contraire, elle était appliquée et méthodique depuis le début de la patrouille malgré ses soucis.

"_Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux. Comment tu te sens?"_

Buffy haussa les épaules.

"_Ca va."_

Elle rangea son poignard souillé du sang du démon et reprit sa marche vers une autre rue, toujours pensive. Le vampire lui emboita immédiatement le pas, jetant également de rapides coups d'oeil autour d'eux pour surveiller les alentours. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de vampires croise leur chemin. La Tueuse et le vampire ne mirent pas longtemps à s'en débarrasser et finirent dans un nuage de cendres après quelques instants de combat. En grimaçant, Buffy retira alors sa veste pour la débarrasser de toute la poussière et remarqua un accroc au niveau du coude.

"_Encore un vêtement hors de prix abîmé par ces imbéciles de démons_, marmonna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- _Ce n'est qu'une petite déchirure, tu pourras facilement la recoudre_, lui suggéra Spike après s'être enquit de l'état de l'habit.

- _Je ne sais pas coudre_, soupira la jeune femme. _C'est toujours ma mère qui recousait mes vêtements. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'apprendre…_

_- Rentrons_, suggéra le vampire qui ne savait comment répondre à sa dernière remarque. _On a nettoyé tout le coin et il va bientôt être l'heure._

_- D'accord."_

Ils prirent lentement le chemin du retour à travers la nuit noire et chaude de la ville. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes et seul le bruit de leur pas raisonnait contre l'asphalte encore tiède. Tandis qu'ils approchaient de la maison de la Tueuse, celle-ci rompit enfin le silence.

"_Elle me manque, tu sais."_

Spike sentit son coeur se serrer au son de la voix de la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait presque à un souffle emporté par le vent tant elle était tendue par l'émotion.

" _Elle nous manque à tous."_

Buffy hocha la tête et resserra ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer malgré la température clémente.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait à ton avis pour Dawn?_

_- Tu veux dire est-ce qu'elle la laisserait prendre part à l'expérience de Willow?_

_- Oui. Elle savait que Dawn n'était pas réellement sa fille mais ça n'a jamais rien changé pour elle. Alors je me demande ce qu'elle en penserait…_

"_J'imagine qu'elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour trouver une autre méthode avant de décider de la laisser participer… Un peu comme toi._

_- Tu crois?_

_- Oui. Elle avait confiance en Willow, Giles et tous les autres."_

La Tueuse soupira.

"_Je n'arrête pas de me demander comment me comporter avec Dawn tout à l'heure. Est-ce que je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ou avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle? Lui dire tout ce que je ressens, à quel point je tiens à elle. Au cas où…_

_- Tout se passera bien, Buffy_, répéta doucement le vampire.

- _C'est juste que… je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à ma mère et je le regrette tellement, murmura la jeune femme. Si j'avais su, si j'avais été préparée… je lui aurais dit à quel point elle allait me manquer... Tu comprends?"_

Spike stoppa sa marche et fit face à la Tueuse.

"_Je t'ai promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. J'y veillerai pendant tout le temps du sort._

_- Mais Willow a dit que ça pourrait durer des heures voire des jours…_

_- Rien ne me fera quitter cette pièce. Crois-moi."_

Ils reprirent ensuite leur marche et après un instant d'hésitation, Buffy attrapa la main du vampire à ses côtés.

"_Merci",_ chuchota-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Spike serra la petite main chaude dans la sienne.

* * *

Buffy ramassa la Faux dans le coffre de sa chambre et la fit tournoyer lentement devant ses yeux, laissant son regard et ses pensées se perdre dans les reflets éblouissants que lui renvoyait l'objet. Le rituel de transformation allait démarrer dans quelques minutes et la Tueuse avait ressenti le besoin de toucher l'arme mystique créée pour sa lignée pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, probablement pour se rassurer.

Faith avait eu raison de lui suggérer de s'en servir. Son simple contact lui redonnait un peu d'espoir et de foi en sa propre force. Elle avait de ce fait beaucoup gagné en confiance lors de ses derniers combats. Elle examina ensuite le tranchant de la lame. Il n'était même pas émoussé après tous les démons qu'il avait exterminés.

"_Euh… Buffy?"_

La Tueuse se retourna et constata qu'Andrew se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

"_Tu crois que ça va aider?_ lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours en main.

_- C'est ma meilleure chance_, répondit-elle en la rangeant avec douceur.

_- Tu crois que… ça va aider pour… Dawn?_

_- Non. Je ne pourrais pas l'aider ce soir._

_- Mais… tu es la Tueuse!"_

Son ton paniqué arracha un sourire triste à la jeune femme.

"_Ca ne me donne pas tous les pouvoirs. Juste certains._

_- Ce sort… ce n'est pas une bonne idée!_ s'exclama-t-il alors.

_- Je sais."_

Ébahi, Andrew cessa soudain de gesticuler et posa un regard incrédule sur la Tueuse.

"_Mais alors… pourquoi tu…_

_- Je n'ai pas tous les pouvoirs mais j'ai la chance d'avoir des amis qui en ont d'autres. Willow est la meilleure sorcière que je connaisse. On doit lui faire confiance. Et c'est également le choix de Dawn._

_- Mais ce n'est pas juste_, gémit le jeune homme. _Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…"_

Buffy ressentit pour la première fois une vague de compassion à l'égard d'Andrew. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Une personne à qui ils tenaient particulièrement allait mettre délibérément sa vie en danger et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

"_C'est insupportable!_ continua-t-il. _Il faut qu'on l'empêche de faire ça!_

_- Tenir à quelqu'un ne veut pas dire qu'on doit la contrôler à tout prix. Ou prendre des décisions à sa place_, lui fit-elle remarquer.

_- Mais… qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors? _lui demanda-t-il, parfaitement désemparé.

_- Sois présent à ses côtés. Elle va avoir besoin de toi._

_- D-d'accord_, balbutia-t-il. _Merci."_

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et Buffy reporta son regard sur la Faux. Le sentiment d'impuissance d'Andrew faisait écho au sien. Elle aurait voulu se battre elle-même contre ce qui attendait sa soeur mais elle n'était pas la clé et elle referma doucement le coffre avant de descendre au salon.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, elle observa ses amis occupés à régler les derniers détails du sort de Willow. Giles répétait quelques incantations pour mieux s'en imprégner car il avait la lourde tâche de remplacer la jeune sorcière lorsque celle-ci devrait faire une pause. Alex et Willow alignaient quant à eux méthodiquement des cristaux de différentes couleurs ainsi que des craies, des bougies, des herbes et des objets mystiques que Buffy ne connaissait pas. Elle remarqua ensuite Spike qui se tenait à l'écart dans un coin de la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils devant ses traits crispés mais l'attribua au stress de la situation. Enfin, elle vit Dawn et Andrew assis sur le canapé. Ils semblaient en grande conversation et la Tueuse décida de leur laisser un moment d'intimité avant d'aller elle-même parler à sa soeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Willow fit savoir qu'elle était prête et tout le monde se rapprocha d'elle pour entendre ses dernières instructions.

"_Dawn, je vais t'endormir pour que tu ressentes le moins de douleur possible, _lui expliqua-t-elle.

_- Il s'agit du même principe qu'une anesthésie_, ajouta Giles. Tu ne te réveilleras qu'à la fin du sort.

-_ D'accord_, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix qu'elle se voulait assurée. _Je me mets où?_

_- Au milieu du cercle de craie_, l'informa la sorcière qui avait poussé tous les meubles de la pièce pour avoir un maximum de place. _Tu dois porter ces cinq pierres sur toi, fit-elle en lui montrant plusieurs petits bracelets ornés de roches multicolores. Il faut que tu les répartisses sur tes bras, tes chevilles et dans tes cheveux. Ils feront office de passerelle lorsque le pouvoir de la clé se révélera._

_- C'est moins flippant qu'avec Gloria_", plaisanta-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Willow hocha la tête et s'attela à installer le collier à la bonne distance tout en prononçant un petit rituel pour diminuer ses barrières magiques.

"_Il faudrait vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun objet qui peut s'envoler pendant le sort dans la pièce_, remarqua-t-elle ensuite. _Cela pourrait blesser quelqu'un sans qu'on puisse lui venir en aide immédiatement si c'est à un moment critique."_

Pendant que chacun s'affairait à enlever les petits bibelots, vases et autres objets potentiellement dangereux, Dawn récupéra les bracelets et enfila soigneusement une pierre à chacun de ses poignets et chacune de ses chevilles, vérifiant qu'elles ne pourraient pas glisser. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à essayer de fixer celui de ses cheveux.

"_Laisse-moi faire_, lui proposa Buffy qui attrapa le petit élastique orné de la pierre.

_- Merci."_

Elle lissa les longs cheveux bruns de sa soeur avant de les soulever et de les réunir puis elle se servit de l'élastique pour les attacher ensemble en une longue queue de cheval. Elle repassa ensuite devant elle pour lui faire face et réajusta une de ses mèches d'une main tremblante.

"_Ca va aller, Buffy_, la rassura la jeune fille qui avait elle-même la gorge serrée.

- _Je sais_, répondit la Tueuse. _J'ai confiance en toi et en Willow. Je sais que quoi qu'il advienne, tu te battras."_

Voyant que les autres n'attendaient plus qu'elles, Buffy serra finalement sa soeur dans ses bras avec force, ce que Dawn lui rendit.

"_Maman serait fière de toi_, lui murmura la jeune femme.

- _De toi aussi."_

Enfin, elle s'écarta et laissa sa soeur prendre sa place au milieu du cercle de craie. Tandis que Willow et Giles traçaient un pentagramme autour de Dawn, Alex s'approcha de son amie.

"_On va tous veiller sur elle. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Merci."_

Il resta silencieusement à ses côtés pendant que Willow prononçait le sort d'endormissement et Dawn s'affaissa naturellement au bout de quelques instants. Bien qu'elle paraisse paisible, Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à la vue du corps de sa soeur qui s'effondrait et Alex posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Willow s'assit ensuite à même le sol en face de Dawn et posa le livre rapporté de Chine qui contenait la formule principale devant elle. Giles s'assit un peu en retrait à sa gauche, à côté de plusieurs autres livres pour la seconder.

"_C'est parti_", murmura la jeune sorcière.

* * *

Spike jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule du salon depuis la chaise où il s'était assis. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que le rituel avait commencé et la pièce baignait toujours dans un calme étrange. Willow psalmodiait silencieusement, concentrée, tandis que Giles faisait brûler des herbes à intervalles réguliers. Buffy était sortie pour sa première patrouille de la soirée et Alex l'avait accompagnée. Il ne restait donc plus que lui et Andrew qui s'occupait tant bien que mal à se ronger les ongles.

Le vampire reporta son regard vers Dawn. La jeune fille semblait dormir paisiblement, ce qui le rassura. Il avait eu une violente vision de la Force accompagnée de ressentis tout aussi dérangeants juste avant le début du rituel et le calme ambiant lui avait permis de récupérer un peu. La douleur lui importait peu en ce moment. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Dawn et la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa soeur. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

La porte s'ouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard sur Buffy et Alex. La Tueuse avisa immédiatement que rien n'avait changé, ce qui lui fut confirmé par un regard qu'elle échangea avec Spike. Rassurée, elle échangea quelques mots avec Alex qui hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers Andrew et de l'entrainer vers la cuisine.

La Tueuse attrapa ensuite une chaise et vint s'asseoir dans le coin où se tenait le vampire.

"_Comment s'est passée la patrouille?_ lui demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas troubler la concentration de la sorcière.

- _Pas de problème_, répondit la Tueuse sur le même ton. _Ils étaient peu nombreux. J'imagine que Faith, Robin et Angel font du bon boulot._

_- Alors il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ta copine fasse vite_", conclut Spike en reportant son attention sur le rituel.

La Tueuse hocha la tête avant de constater les traits tirés du vampire.

"_Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme_, lui fit-elle remarquer. _Encore une vision?_

_- Ca ira_, fit-il.

_- Tu ne veux pas te reposer? Tout à l'air calme pour l'instant..._

_- Je t'ai dit que je ne quitterai pas cette pièce et je ne la quitterai pas",_ répéta fermement Spike, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Buffy pressa légèrement le bras du vampire avant de se relever.

"_Je vais te chercher une tasse de sang",_ décida-t-elle.

* * *

Plusieurs autres longues heures s'étirèrent silencieusement sans qu'aucun changement notable ne trouble les lieux. Willow fit une pause le temps de manger et de reprendre des forces vers 4h du matin. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Giles de prendre un peu de repos et il monta dormir quelques heures car l'exercice l'épuisait plus rapidement que la jeune sorcière.

Buffy décida de demeurer éveillée pour soutenir sa meilleure amie désormais seule pour maintenir le sort et reprit sa place auprès de Spike tandis qu'Andrew et Alex s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. L'aube ne perçait pas encore la nuit et la Tueuse luttait contre le sommeil malgré sa volonté de rester alerte.

"_Tu devrais monter te coucher, Buffy_, lui suggéra Spike.

_- Non, Willow n'a pas de remplaçant pour l'instant_, répondit la jeune femme. _Dès que Giles sera revenu, je dormirai un peu._

_- Tu tombes de sommeil,_ remarqua le vampire. _Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne dors pas suffisamment. _

_- Je sais,_ grimaça-t-elle. _Heureusement que les pouvoirs de la Tueuse impliquent de supporter le manque de repos… D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas sommeil, toi?_

_- Créature de la nuit, tu te souviens?_ s'esclaffa le vampire.

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai…_

_- Il faut que tu sois en forme si les choses commencent à se gâter_, lui fit remarquer Spike. _Tu devrais vraiment te reposer. Je reste là._

_- Tu es sûr?_ s'enquit à nouveau la Tueuse tandis que ses paupières se refermaient déjà.

_- Certain._

_- Bon d'accord,_ capitula Buffy. _Je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes…"_

Ce faisant, la Tueuse se pelotonna un peu contre lui pour être plus à l'aise, au plus grand étonnement du vampire. Il jeta un regard anxieux à la ronde mais constata qu'Andrew et Alex étaient toujours profondément endormis et que Willow continuait inlassablement à répéter ses formules, les yeux clos.

Le fait qu'il se préoccupe du regard des autres vis à vis de Buffy le contrariait car ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. Il sentait que la Tueuse se trouvait dans la même confusion que lui concernant leur relation et il n'avait ni envie de changer les choses ni besoin de les brusquer au cas où elle décide d'y mettre un terme. La situation lui paraissait trop étrange pour durer et l'attention que lui manifestait Buffy semblait irréelle. Il ne se voilait pas la face et avait compris que ne pas repousser les gestes qu'elle lui adressait signifiait qu'il les acceptait. Il essayait de se montrer le plus indifférent possible mais la présence de la Tueuse était omniprésente et enivrante.

Malgré sa volonté de rester à l'écart, Spike savait qu'il était de nouveau beaucoup trop dépendant d'elle et cela le mettait en réelles difficultés. Sans s'en rendre compte, Buffy lui faisait miroiter un paradis qui pouvait tout aussi bien se révéler l'enfer. Il était prêt à tout pour l'aider, certes, mais il voulait garder une distance émotionnelle raisonnable avec elle, ne pas se laisser emporter par la tornade que déclenchait la Tueuse en lui. Il avait au moins un peu gagné en dignité grâce à son âme retrouvée, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Spike laissa finalement derrière lui ses douloureux souvenirs et reporta son attention sur Dawn. Le sort de la rouquine semblait faire son effet car nulle trace de souffrance n'ornait son visage. Il espéra sincèrement qu'elle se trouvait au pays des rêves et qu'elle y resterait le plus longtemps possible car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Tôt ou tard, le sort ferait ce pourquoi il avait été lancé et alors, personne ne pourrait prévoir ce qui allait se passer.


	31. La clé

**Chapitre 31**

**La clé**

**Et hop, le nouveau chapitre! Merci les vacances :)**

**Je vous rappelle que l'extraction des pouvoirs de Dawn a commencé et Buffy doit s'en remettre entièrement à ses amis… **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. J'ai essayé de vous faire ressentir l'attente mais aussi l'impuissance de la Tueuse.**

**Merci à Miwakoko pour son soutien sans faille.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Faith, Robin et Angel passèrent faire un compte rendu de leur nuit peu avant le lever du soleil et Buffy les entraina vers le jardin pour préserver la tranquillité de la maison. Ils avaient pu maîtriser la plupart des démons et des vampires qu'ils avaient rencontrés mais leur nombre élevé se révélait inquiétant et ils avaient combattu toute la nuit sans temps mort.

"_J'en ai également vu plusieurs pendant mes patrouilles_, ajouta Buffy à son tour. _Je suis sûre que la Force se doute de quelque chose…_

_- Elle a forcément du remarquer que nous utilisions un sort puissant mais elle ne doit pas savoir dans quel but, _remarqua Angel.

_- Comment elle le saurait?_ s'exclama Faith. O_n n'a pas passé d'annonce à ce sujet!_

_- La magie modifie l'atmosphère, elle est toujours repérable par les personnes initiées. Un sort comme celui de Willow doit être visible à des centaines de kilomètres, voire davantage_, expliqua le vampire brun.

_- Elle peut également être au courant grâce à Spike,_ observa Robin en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de la maison.

- _C'est une possibilité, _admit Angel.

_- Donc de toute façon, elle est certainement au courant,_ coupa Buffy. _Peu importe de quelle manière."_

Robin ne répliqua pas mais la Tueuse sut qu'il n'en pensait pas moins à son air pincé.

"_Ecoutez, je ne cherche pas à défendre Spike mais le plus important est ce qui se passe maintenant_, reprit-elle._ Willow ne doit être dérangée sous aucun prétexte pour la sécurité de Dawn. Si la Force nous envoie son prochain vaisseau, c'est à ça que nous devons nous préparer. Nous pourrons discuter du reste plus tard._

_- D'accord_, approuva Faith. _Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?_

_- La Faux est une arme efficace, elle l'a déjà prouvée, _continua la Tueuse blonde. _Le problème est de repérer le vaisseau avant qu'il n'arrive ici pour le combattre à l'extérieur._

_- C'est toujours ce type de la mafia en tête des possibilités?_

_- Oui. Willow a refait le test de localisation ce matin. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de Cincinnati mais qui sait aujourd'hui si la Force a compris nos intentions…_

_- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Spike? _proposa Angel. Il a une connexion avec la Force. Il sait peut être quelque chose."

Buffy secoua la tête.

"_Il nous l'aurait dit. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait des informations si précises sur un lieu ou un moment donné. Il s'agit plutôt de sensations, de visions plus ou moins floues._

_- Il faudrait tout de même essayer_, insista Robin.

_- Non, ce n'est pas possible,_ intervint la jeune femme blonde.

_- Pourquoi?_ s'enquit l'ancien proviseur.

- _Ca va demander du temps et on n'est même pas sûr que ça fonctionne._

_- On n'a pas vraiment d'autre option, Buffy. A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'on ignore_? s'agaça Robin.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?_ répliqua la Tueuse en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je veux dire que lorsqu'il s'agit de Spike, on n'est jamais sûr de…"_

Faith interrompit son mari d'un geste en voyant le visage de la Tueuse pâlir de colère.

"_Laisse la tranquille avec ça_, lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Non, allez-y, Robin!_ ironisa Buffy d'un ton cinglant. _Vous trouvez que je préserve Spike? Que je favorise certaines personnes ici? Alors dites-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté que ma propre soeur mette sa vie en jeu pour nous sauver? Il n'y a personne ici que je n'aime plus que Dawn!_

_- Buffy, calme-toi_, intervint Angel qui sentait la tension extrême dans la voix de la jeune femme.

- _J'ai demandé à Spike de veiller sur Dawn pendant tout le temps du rituel lorsque je suis absente,_ continua-t-elle implacablement. _Je ne veux pas qu'il se concentre sur la Force car je sais qu'il n'arrive pas à savoir ce genre de détails et parce que ma priorité est d'être sûre que ma sœur sera protégée!_

_- Je veux simplement être certain qu'on ait pensé à toutes les possibilités,_ expliqua Robin dans un geste d'apaisement. _Buffy, je ne voulais pas être blessant._

_- Alors n'insinuez plus jamais que je ne sais pas faire de sacrifice_."

Sur ce, la Tueuse tourna les talons en direction de sa maison.

* * *

Lorsque Buffy pénétra dans le salon, elle embrassa rapidement la pièce du regard pour vérifier que tout allait bien et constata que rien n'avait changé. Satisfaite mais toujours furieuse, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se servir un grand verre de jus de fruits.

"_J'ai entendu des éclats de voix, est-ce que tout va bien?"_ lui demanda Spike dans son dos.

La jeune femme se retourna et haussa les épaules.

" _Quelques divergences à propos de la stratégie, c'est tout._

_- Et ca suffit à te rendre de si mauvaise humeur?_ s'enquit le vampire en remarquant les traits tendus du visage de la Tueuse.

- _D'accord, ce n'était pas une petite divergence_, confessa-t-elle en reposant brutalement son verre sur le comptoir. _Robin a fait une remarque et je l'ai mal pris. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce proviseur d'opérette?"_

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le surnom que Spike lui avait attribué.

"_Il voulait que tu essayes d'entrer en contact avec la Force grâce à ton lien pour savoir si elle a investit son vaisseau et où elle se trouve._

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça, _remarqua le vampire blond._ Je ne contrôle pas cette connexion._

_- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il a continué et j'ai du hausser le ton._

_- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille l'assommer pour le reste de la journée histoire qu'il réfléchisse avant de parler la prochaine fois?_ proposa Spike d'un ton nonchalant.

-_ C'est tentant mais je pense que Faith ne te laissera pas faire. Et puis je me suis un peu emportée moi aussi_, reconnut la Tueuse blonde._ J'imagine que je suis particulièrement à cran._

_- J'espère que le sort de Willow va bientôt se déclencher,_ remarqua le vampire._ J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre_."

Buffy approuva en soupirant.

* * *

"_Je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose",_ fit Giles à l'adresse de la Tueuse vers midi.

Celle-ci se redressa sur son siège, imitée par Andrew et Spike. Pourtant, après un instant d'observation, elle ne détecta aucun changement chez sa soeur ou sa meilleure amie, toujours concentrée sur son sort.

"_Je ne vois rien, Giles._

_- Moi si_, intervint Spike._ La magie se renforce, non?_

_- C'est exact. Il me semble que Willow touche au but._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? _s'enquit nerveusement Buffy.

- _Rien pour l'instant mais il faut se tenir prêt. _

_- Je vais chercher Faith et Angel_", décida la Tueuse.

La jeune femme monta rapidement à l'étage afin de réveiller ses amis. Il avait finalement été convenu que le moyen le plus sûr d'obtenir des informations fiables était de se déplacer directement à Cincinnati. Alex et Robin avaient donc pris la route immédiatement et espéraient transmettre des éléments concrets dès la fin de la journée.

Une minute plus tard, tous se tenait prêt à parer à toute éventualité concernant l'évolution du sort de Willow. Ils s'étaient munis d'armes mais n'étaient pas certains de leur utilité. Les pierres que portaient Dawn luisaient légèrement et une odeur de soufre se répandait dans la pièce.

"_Pas de doute, c'est pour bientôt_", commenta la Tueuse brune en resserrant sa prise autour de l'arbalète qu'elle avait choisie.

Etrangement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement sans aucun nouveau changement et les minutes se muèrent finalement en heures. Seul le scintillement des pierres leur donnait la certitude que le sortilège de Willow était à l'œuvre et la longue attente recommença.

Peu après la tombée de la nuit, Alex téléphona et expliqua qu'au vu du nombre de démons présents autour du quartier général du mafieux, il n'y avait plus vraiment de doutes à avoir quant à l'imminence de l'incarnation de la Force. Au moins, ce dernier n'était pas encore en marche vers Los Angeles et le sort serait peut-être fini d'ici là, se consola Buffy en raccrochant.

Lorsqu'elle déposa son téléphone sur la table, la Tueuse se sentait plus nerveuse que jamais. L'attente la rendait littéralement folle d'angoisse et elle décida de faire chauffer de l'eau pour infuser de nouvelles plantes dont Giles avait besoin.

Alors qu'elle tentait de verser sans trembler l'eau de la bouilloire dans un grand bol, le bruit d'une explosion la fit sursauter. Il fut aussitôt suivi d'une puissante onde de choc qui fit exploser le bol ainsi que tous les autres objets dans sa cuisine. La Tueuse vacilla sur ses jambes et se rattrapa à une chaise tout en se protégeant des débris de verre qui volaient autour d'elle. Elle se demanda un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bombe qui aurait explosée dans le quartier avant d'apercevoir des reflets de lumière en provenance du salon et elle se rua vers la pièce voisine.

* * *

Le salon luisait d'une lumière bleue vive dont la source provenait des pierres attachées aux poignets, aux chevilles et aux cheveux de Dawn. Toutes les lampes avaient explosé ainsi que plusieurs fenêtres, assombrissant la pièce qui baignait dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombée. Faith, Angel, Andrew, Spike et Giles se redressaient après avoir été projetés au sol par le souffle de l'explosion. Au centre, Willow semblait être au cœur d'une tornade et le vent faisait claquer les débris en tout sens en plus du vacarme des rafales.

"_Elle a réussi, Giles?_ s'écria la Tueuse en se précipitant vers son observateur pour l'aider à se relever.

-_ Willow a ouvert les passerelles!_ lui cria-t-il en retour pour couvrir le vent. _Il faut que le collier absorbe la magie de Dawn maintenant!"_

Buffy se retourna vers l'emplacement du collier pour constater que celui-ci demeurait visiblement immobile.

"_Ca n'a pas l'air de marcher!_ cria-t-elle à nouveau.

_- Il faut un peu de temps!" _

Après plusieurs minutes de rugissement du vent et de lumière de plus en vive autour de Dawn, Buffy eut la certitude que le sort de sa meilleure amie ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Le collier n'absorbait aucune énergie et Willow semblait lutter contre la masse de magie considérable qui s'accumulait dans la pièce. De plus, les morceaux de verre tourbillonnaient partout, obligeant tout le monde à s'en protéger et à s'abriter au maximum derrière les meubles les plus lourds qui n'avaient pas été affectés.

"_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche!_ hurla Faith. _Elle ne va pas tenir!"_

Soudain, le corps de Dawn se cambra et un long arc électrique bleu jaillit dans la pièce, détruisant un cadre accroché au mur dans une myriade d'étincelles au-dessus d'Andrew.

"_Dawn!_ hurla sa soeur en se précipitant vers elle.

_- Arrête!_ s'écria Angel en la retenant brusquement. _Tu ne peux pas traverser le pentagramme, tu vas te faire tuer!"_

Terrifiée, la Tueuse regarda sa sœur se tordre encore une fois sous l'effet de la magie qui sortait par vagues successives de son corps. Les passerelles créées par les pierres ne semblaient plus assez solides pour canaliser la quantité de magie qui se déversait et elle explosait par tous les orifices de sa peau.

"_Le collier n'absorbe pas la magie de Dawn_! leur expliqua Giles qui s'était rapproché.

_- Mais pourquoi?_ s'étonna Angel. _Ce n'est pas un bon réceptacle?_

_- Si, mais il doit nous manquer une donnée!"_

Soudain, l'intensité des éclairs redoublèrent, rendant encore un peu plus indescriptible le chaos dans la pièce tandis que le corps de Dawn était secoué dans tous les sens.

"_Il faut faire quelque chose!_ hurla Andrew qui se trouvait aux côtés de Spike dans l'autre coin de la pièce.

_- Giles, c'est en train de la tuer! _hurla à son tour la Tueuse.

_- Il faut que le collier absorbe sa magie ou elle va drainer l'énergie issue du corps de Dawn. La magie ne sait pas où aller!_ cria Angel.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?_ s'impatienta Faith qui se protégeait tant bien que mal du vent.

_- Il faut qu'on active ce collier à tout prix!"_ expliqua Giles.

La sorcière au centre de la pièce commença alors à suffoquer et la puissance qu'elle dégageait déclina doucement.

"_Willow n'a plus d'énergie. Il faut lui en trouver tout de suite ou elle ne pourra plus contenir la force de la clé!_ cria à nouveau l'observateur.

_- Et comment on fait ça?_ demanda Faith.

_- Venez avec moi!",_ ordonna-t-il à Angel et Faith.

Ses amis suivirent immédiatement l'observateur et Buffy contempla avec angoisse le corps de sa sœur projeter un arc qui lui frôla la joue gauche. Au milieu du tumulte ambiant, le regard de la Tueuse se posa ensuite sur le collier et vit Spike s'en approcher tout en évitant un nouvel éclair de lumière bleue. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit ses intentions et se rua vers lui tandis qu'Angel et Faith approchaient au maximum du tourbillon de vent dans lequel se tenait Willow.

" _Spike, non!_ hurla-t-elle en se saisissant du collier en même temps que le vampire blond.

- _Il faut que je le mette!_ cria-t-il en retour au milieu du vent. _Il faut qu'il soit porté pour être activé!_

_- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! La dernière fois que tu l'as mis tu as été réduit en poussières!"_

* * *

Au centre du salon, Angel et Faith avaient réussi à atteindre la sorcière qui avait aspiré avidement leur énergie. Le vampire et la Tueuse brune s'écroulèrent immédiatement, totalement vidés de leurs forces. Giles et Andrew les trainèrent ensuite derrière le canapé qui s'était retourné pour les protéger de la magie qui continuait à voler en tous sens. Galvanisée par ces énergies puissantes, Willow reprit de plus belle le contrôle de son sort et les éclairs bleus diminuèrent un peu leur fréquence.

"_Tu ne peux pas faire ça!_ répéta obstinément la Tueuse.

_- Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, Buffy_, expliqua plus calmement le vampire. _J'ai déjà porté le collier, je sais que je peux l'activer._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir!_ s'indigna-t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour du collier.

_- Il fait nuit et il n'y a pas de démons à tuer, je ne vais pas mourir._

_- La magie de la clé est puissante, tu ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver! _

_- Buffy!_ hurla Giles depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. _On n'a plus le temps!"_

En effet, l'énorme buffet en bois fut à cet instant soulevé par une bourrasque et s'écrasa par terre dans un vacarme assourdissant.

" _Donne-moi le collier, Buffy_, insista à nouveau Spike.

- _Je ne peux pas",_ lui répondit-elle, la gorge nouée.

La Tueuse jeta alors un coup d'oeil au corps de Dawn qui continuait d'être secoué par intermittence par de larges arcs bleus de magie surpuissante.

"_Je t'ai promis de veiller sur ta soeur. Laisse-moi tenir ma promesse."_

La mort dans l'âme, Buffy relâcha doucement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le collier, permettant ainsi au vampire de le passer autour de son cou.

"_Tu devrais recul…"_

Spike n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Sous les yeux horrifiés de la Tueuse, il se retrouva projeter contre un des murs du salon tandis que convergeait vers lui toute la magie accumulée dans la pièce.

* * *

Le cri de douleur de Spike emplit la pièce toute entière, couvrant jusqu'au hurlement du vent. Les arcs bleus que produisaient Dawn étaient irrémédiablement attirés vers lui et venaient le frapper de plein fouet. Pétrifiée, Buffy ne pouvait qu'espérer que le collier absorbait toute l'énergie qui se bousculait autour du vampire. Elle avait envie de le soutenir, de lui dire qu'elle était à ses côtés mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que prendre des risques inutiles. Elle courut donc se réfugier à son tour derrière le canapé et observa les éléments déchaînés se bousculer sans fin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables où seuls les hurlements du vampire et le tourbillon du vent se faisaient entendre, l'intensité des arcs diminua et le corps de Dawn retrouva une certaine immobilité. La Tueuse scruta aussitôt le visage de sa meilleure à amie qui était à bout de force. Elle s'obligea néanmoins tout comme ses amis à patienter encore quelques instants car la magie était toujours présente et menaçante dans l'air. Enfin, le vent cessa de faire voler les cheveux roux de Willow et la barrière magique entourant Dawn s'effaça complètement.

Buffy se précipita alors vers sa soeur, terrifiée à l'idée de découvrir son corps disloqué. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et tenta de la réveiller.

"_Dawn! Dawn!"_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et l'angoisse de Buffy redoubla. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Giles qui l'avait rejoint. Celui-ci se pencha pour prendre son pouls.

"Il est faible mais elle est vivante", déclara-t-il après quelques secondes interminables aux yeux de sa soeur.

La Tueuse n'aurait su décrire le soulagement qui l'envahit en entendant ces simples mots et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son sentiment d'impuissance s'atténua un peu et elle remercia qui pouvait l'entendre d'avoir des amis aussi formidables.

"_J'appelle une ambulance_", ajouta son observateur.

Buffy caressa les cheveux de sa soeur et lui prit la main.

"_Ca va aller, Dawn. Ca va aller…"_

Elle remarqua ensuite le teint blafard de la jeune sorcière à quelques mètres d'elle. Du sang maculait ses bras, ses mains et son visage. Son corps tremblait convulsivement et elle menaçait de s'effondrer à son tour.

"_Will, reste avec moi!_ s'écria la Tueuse en se précipitant vers elle tandis qu'Andrew la remplaçait aux côtés de Dawn.

- _Co-comment va Dawn?_ murmura cette dernière en prenant appui sur son amie pour garder les yeux ouverts.

_- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as été extraordinaire, Will_, lui assura la Tueuse.

- _J-j'ai essayé mais je ne suis pas sûre d-d'avoir réussi à…" _

Elle montra du doigt le corps de Spike à l'autre bout de la pièce à présent parfaitement tranquille.

"_A l-la fin, je l'ai p-perdu"_, parvint-elle encore à articuler.

Buffy fixa avec stupeur le vampire auprès duquel Faith et Angel s'affairaient. Spike était solide, il s'en remettrait facilement, se persuada-t-elle en serrant un peu plus fort sa meilleure amie. Ce stupide collier n'allait pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

"_On a installé Spike dans ta chambre_", expliqua Faith à Buffy tandis que Dawn et Willow étaient prises en charge dans l'ambulance.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle viendrait dans quelques secondes.

"_Giles, allez avec elles s'il vous plaît, _lui demanda la Tueuse blonde. _Andrew veut rester avec Dawn mais je serais plus tranquille si vous y êtes aussi._

_- Bien sûr_", répondit l'observateur avant de s'éloigner en direction de la voiture.

Une minute plus tard, les ambulanciers fermèrent les portes du véhicule et démarrèrent en trombe en direction de l'hôpital, laissant les deux Tueuses sur le perron.

Buffy monta ensuite à l'étage tandis que Faith rassemblait dans le salon ce qui avait été épargné. Arrivée en haut, la jeune femme trouva Angel au chevet du vampire blond et elle frissonna en passant le seuil de sa porte.

"_Comment va-t-il?_ murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

_- Je ne sais pas_, soupira-t-il. _Il a du s'évanouir à cause de la douleur. J'ai essayé de le secouer mais il reste inconscient._

_- D'accord. Merci._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il était mort, on aurait retrouvé ses cendres. Il lui faudra probablement un peu de temps mais il s'en remettra."_

La Tueuse n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire dans ce genre de situation. Si Spike avait été encore humain, elle aurait pu le faire transporter à l'hôpital et s'en remettre aux médecins mais son corps était mort depuis longtemps et les docteurs n'avaient que faire de corps déjà dépouillés de leur vie.

Buffy remarqua qu'Angel avait déposé le collier sur la table de chevet et elle s'en saisit pour l'examiner.

"_Est-ce que ça a marché? _

_- Je pense que oui. Mais il faudra le tester pour en être certain. Tu veux le garder?_

_- Non_, fit-elle en le lui tendant. _Je ne veux plus voir cet objet de malheur chez moi."_

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Faith et Angel rentrèrent chez Alex. Malgré leur réticence à laisser la Tueuse seule, celle-ci avait insisté en arguant du fait qu'ils devaient se reposer et reprendre des forces rapidement pour contrer l'arrivée imminente du vaisseau.

La porte à peine refermée derrière eux, son téléphone vibra et elle décrocha fébrilement.

"Giles, comment vont-elles?

_- Dawn se repose dans une chambre. Elle n'a pas de blessure majeure mais ils vont la garder un jour ou deux en observation._

- Merci, mon Dieu, souffla la Tueuse.

_- Buffy, les nouvelles sont moins bonnes concernant Willow._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? s'enquit-elle en sentant l'angoisse l'étreindre à nouveau.

_- Elle a fait une crise d'épilepsie dans l'ambulance._

- Et...elle va mieux?

_- Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance et a été placée en soins intensifs. Le médecin à qui j'ai parlé lui a fait passer un électroencéphalogramme. Le cerveau de Willow est en trop grande activité._

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? murmura Buffy.

_- Que son esprit a trop fonctionné pendant ce sort. Il est possible qu'elle refasse des crises._

- Mais… quand elle sera reposée, ça s'arrêtera, n'est-ce pas?

_- Oui, les médecins sont optimistes à ce sujet. Malheureusement, les séquelles suite aux grandes crises d'épilepsie ne sont pas rares. _

- Oh, Giles…

_- Il est encore trop tôt pour réellement s'inquiéter, Buffy. Je vais rester avec elle et je t'appellerai dès que j'aurai des nouvelles._

- Je vais téléphoner à Alex. Il faut qu'il sache.

_- Essaye de dormir un peu_, lui conseilla ensuite son observateur avec plus de douceur. _La journée a été éprouvante._

- J'essayerai. Merci, Giles."

La Tueuse raccrocha comme un automate et composa machinalement le numéro d'Alex. Elle lui expliqua ensuite tout ce qui s'était passé et l'état actuel de Dawn et Willow. Elle entendit à la voix de son ami qu'il était lui aussi bouleversé concernant leur meilleure amie et elle lui promit que Giles ne quitterait pas le chevet de la jeune sorcière tant qu'elle ne serait pas tirée d'affaire.

Buffy décida ensuite de prendre une longue douche brûlante en espérant se détendre un peu. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bains, il était près de minuit mais elle décida tout de même de s'habiller. Malgré tous les évènements de la soirée et le stress qu'elle avait enduré, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir pour l'instant. Le fait de ne pas avoir été au cœur de l'action ne lui avait pas permis d'épuiser son énergie et le vampire inconscient dans sa chambre ainsi que sa meilleure amie à l'hôpital lui rappelaient sans cesse que tout le monde ne s'en était pas sorti aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Heureusement, Dawn était saine et sauve et elle se raccrocha à cette idée pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Elle ressentit alors le besoin de se rendre utile et remplit une petite bassine d'eau tiède. Elle attrapa ensuite deux serviettes propres qu'elle emporta dans sa chambre afin de nettoyer les plaies de Spike. Elle passa le plus doucement possible son linge sur les blessures les plus profondes, veillant à ne pas lui causer de douleur inutile malgré son état. Elle remarqua alors de larges traces de brûlures reproduisant la forme du collier sous son tee-shirt. L'objet avait du irradier de lumière et le brûler à cet endroit en recevant la magie de sa soeur. Elle lava ensuite le sang collé à sa peau et à ses cheveux. Enfin, elle retira tous les petits morceaux de verre enfoncés dans les mains et les bras du vampire.

Après avoir fini, la Tueuse rangea soigneusement la bassine, jeta les morceaux de verre et déposa les serviettes ensanglantées dans sa machine à laver. Elle entreprit ensuite de déblayer le maximum de débris dans son salon, nettoya le sol et replaça ce qu'il restait de ses meubles. Le résultat faisait peine à voir et elle avisa qu'Alex aurait du travail à son retour, ne serait-ce que pour réparer les fenêtres.

* * *

Vers deux heures et demi du matin, elle se résolut enfin à monter se coucher et à essayer de dormir. Elle tira un fauteuil plus confortable que sa chaise de bureau jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enroula dans une couverture. Elle aurait pu s'étendre dans la chambre de Dawn ou même celle de Willow mais elle ne voulait pas quitter le chevet du vampire au cas où il se réveillerait. La situation lui rappelait cruellement la fois où elle avait veillé Spike en Chine après leur fiasco pour récupérer le livre et elle se repassa le fil de la soirée avec amertume.

Sa vie semblait se résumer à prendre des décisions douloureuses, espérer que les personnes auxquelles elle tenait s'en sortent, et tout recommencer à nouveau. Son coeur était fatigué de cette angoisse permanente, de cette peur sans fin qui rythmait ses jours et ses nuits.

Elle eut soudain la vision du moine qu'elle avait rencontrée. Il lui avait appris que sa plus grande chance, malgré son destin d'Elue, était d'avoir le choix. Elle conservait son libre arbitre à tout instant et pouvait orienter ses combats dans le sens qu'elle jugeait le plus juste. Et ce soir, malgré sa frayeur de perdre Dawn, Willow ou Spike, elle savait que son combat était juste, que sa décision avait été la meilleure, même si pour cela elle avait du prendre des risques inconsidérés, notamment avec les êtres auxquels elle tenait le plus.

Dawn allait bien et sa magie serait l'arme absolue pour mener à bien sa mission. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Sa soeur ne pouvait pas lui faire de plus cadeau que ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui confiait son pouvoir millénaire pour débarrasser la Terre d'une menace qu'elle n'aurait pas pu contrôler autrement tant elle était grande. Le moine avait raison, songea-t-elle. Le destin se rappelait à elle à tout instant et elle pouvait l'utiliser pour gagner son nouveau combat contre la Force.

Buffy laissa ensuite son regard errer sur le corps endormi de Spike. Hormis les nombreuses plaies dont il était recouvert, il paraissait serein. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait des milliers de choses à lui dire et elle aurait voulu qu'il se réveille simplement pour l'écouter.

"_Spike."_

Elle se sentit stupide de l'appeler alors qu'il ne l'entendait probablement pas mais Willow lui avait dit un jour que les personnes plongées dans le coma pouvaient parfois entendre leur entourage et elle continua.

"_Spike, Dawn va bien. Tu lui as sauvé la vie_."

Elle bougea un peu dans son fauteuil et se rapprocha du vampire.

"_Willow est en soins intensifs. Elle a fait une crise d'épilepsie et son cerveau est encore surchargé mais je suis sûre qu'elle ira mieux très vite."_

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu et tendit sa main vers le visage immobile avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds en bataille.

"_La Force va s'incarner d'un instant à l'autre maintenant. Il faudra qu'on soit prêt rapidement car le plus dur nous attend. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu te réveilles et que tu te battes, je sais que tu as mérité de te reposer. C'est juste…"_

La Tueuse se pencha un peu plus, mal à l'aise d'entendre sa propre voix prononcer ces mots.

"_C'est juste que tu me manques,_ chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. _Et j'aimerais que tu te réveilles, simplement pour être avec moi."_

Buffy se redressa lentement, guettant un signe sans trop y croire. Finalement, elle se releva et s'installa de l'autre côté de son lit avant de s'allonger doucement aux côtés du vampire, comme pour ne pas le troubler dans son repos. Elle saisit l'une de ses mains et l'enveloppa dans les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Avis aux amateurs, le prochain chapitre devrait intéresser les Spuffystes au plus haut point !**

**Comment, où, dans quelles circonstances ?! Rendez-vous très prochainement…**


	32. Dommages collatéraux

**Chapitre 32**

**Dommages collatéraux**

**Et voici la suite. J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez la tournure des événements.**

**Marina**** : Un grand merci à toi pour me donner ton avis à chaque chapitre. C'est vraiment un encouragement constant et grâce à des gens comme toi que je continue à écrire.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Buffy émergea difficilement du sommeil. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir des évènements de la veille et de la raison pour laquelle Spike semblait dormir à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle tenta ensuite à nouveau de le réveiller mais le vampire ne bougea pas, toujours inconscient.

Le coeur serré, la Tueuse se força à manger et à enfiler de nouveaux vêtements avant d'appeler Giles à l'hôpital. Celui-ci lui apprit que Dawn venait d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'Andrew n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Willow quant à elle était toujours endormie aux soins intensifs. Buffy expliqua alors à son observateur que Spike n'avait pas repris connaissance non plus et qu'elle passerait dans la journée à l'hôpital pour voir sa soeur.

Elle joignit ensuite Alex qui lui expliqua que lui et Robin avaient décidé de rester sur place pour connaitre le moment exact de l'incarnation de la Force et ainsi prévenir leurs amis immédiatement. Buffy approuva cette initiative et les remercia chaleureusement tout en leur conseillant de se tenir sur leurs gardes à chaque instant.

Lorsque la Tueuse raccrocha son téléphone, elle se sentit un peu plus légère. Si Alex et Robin les prévenaient de l'arrivée du vaisseau, cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait souffler légèrement en attendant. Bien sûr, les patrouilles devaient se maintenir à un rythme soutenu et la Force pouvait s'incarner d'un instant à l'autre mais au moins, cela laissait du temps à la petite troupe pour se regrouper.

* * *

Buffy verrouilla la porte d'entrée derrière elle et retira sa veste dans un bâillement. La soirée avait été longue et la patrouille épuisante malgré la présence à ses côtés d'Angel, Faith et Giles. Les démons se baladaient avec arrogance dans toute la ville et leur nombre explosait littéralement aux abords des cimetières. Giles avait fait le point avec la plupart des autres tueuses en charge des grandes agglomérations dans le monde et le constat était assez semblable bien que le nombre de démons ne soit jamais aussi important qu'à Los Angeles, probablement en raison de la présence des Tueuses officielles dans la ville. Aucun démon ne correspondant à la description des Turok-Han n'avaient été aperçus nulle part et Giles supposait qu'ils avaient été éradiqués la dernière fois. La Force avait donc du se rabattre sur de simples démons ou vampires qui s'étaient multipliés grâce à la prophétie de l'équilibre liée au collier.

La journée de la Tueuse avait toutefois était l'une des plus belles dont elle se souvienne lorsqu'elle avait serré dans ses bras sa soeur à présent parfaitement réveillée. Elle avait eu plus de mal à évoquer la situation de Willow sans retenir ses larmes. Sa meilleure amie avait en effet refait une crise dans la matinée et Giles avait proposé de retourner à son chevet après la patrouille.

La Tueuse monta directement vérifier que Spike n'était pas réveillé mais le vampire n'avait toujours pas bougé. Déçue, Buffy alluma la petite télé de sa cuisine et se réchauffa une part de tarte en guise de dîner. Le salon était devenu inutilisable mais elle avait tout de même bâché toutes les fenêtres cassées afin de dissuader les voleurs éventuels en attendant qu'Alex ne rentre.

Elle terminait sa dernière bouchée devant une émission de télé réalité sans intérêt lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd dans l'escalier. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, la Tueuse éteignit le poste et entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la cuisine. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir dans les marches, elle reconnut Spike en train de se masser la tête en grognant.

"_Spike?_

_- Mmoui_, marmonna-t-il en levant la tête vers elle.

_- Tu es réveillé!_" s'exclama la Tueuse, ravie.

A ces mots, le vampire sembla se figer et réfléchir.

"_J'ai été inconscient combien de temps?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_- Vingt quatre heures_, l'informa la jeune femme.

- _Ah, ça explique tout,_ fit le vampire.

_- Quoi donc? _s'enquit Buffy en le regardant se diriger vers elle.

- _Pourquoi j'ai si faim et pourquoi tu as l'air si appétissante."_

Surprise, la Tueuse recula légèrement.

"_Comment ça?"_

Spike sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait sous entendu et tenta de se rattraper.

"_Je veux dire que je sens le sang et tu es la Tueuse. Et quand j'ai faim…_

_- Ah..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me contrôler. Et puis avec cette âme…_

_- Oui, je comprends_, éluda Buffy. _Il y a du sang au frigo."_

Elle le suivit sans un mot dans la cuisine et l'observa se servir une tasse avant de la réchauffer. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais elle le trouvait changé.

"_Comment tu te sens?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

- _Bizarre_, admit-il.

- _Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose?_

_- Oui, même si tout est flou_, marmonna le vampire. _Je me souviens quand j'ai mis le collier et que toute cette magie a dégringolé sur moi. C'était pas une partie de plaisir…_"

Ses paroles durent réveiller ses souvenirs car ils affluèrent subitement dans sa mémoire, se précipitant tout autour de lui pour qu'il se remémore chaque détail avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

La présence de la Force dans sa tête s'était faite omniprésente aussitôt que le collier avait touché son corps. Comme si le contact de l'objet qui les liait avait décuplé leur possibilité d'entrer en connexion. A cet instant, il n'avait plus été capable de distinguer ses propres pensées de celles de la Force. Elle l'avait envahie sans lui laisser le moindre espace dans sa propre tête. Elle avait apportée avec elle sa puissance, ses envies de meurtres et de domination du monde mais aussi son appétit insatiable de Mal nourrit par tous les démons qui l'avaient ressuscitée. Spike n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire ou de ce qui s'était passé après. La Force avait très bien pu prendre le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, écrasé par sa puissance. Et pire, elle pouvait encore se trouver en lui sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Le vampire déglutit et reposa sa tasse d'une main tremblante sur le comptoir avant d'y prendre appui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Buffy froncer les sourcils puis s'approcher prudemment.

"_Spike? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_- Ca va_, souffla-t-il. _Juste… un vertige._

_- Tu devrais t'asseoir._"

Le vampire s'installa sur une des chaises du comptoir et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains comme pour oublier ce dont il venait de se rappeler de manière fugace.

"_Comment va Dawn?_ demanda-t-il brusquement après quelques instants.

- _Elle va bien. Elle a plusieurs contusions mais elle pourra sortir dès demain. C'est grâce à toi"_, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Spike secoua la tête.

"_C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait."_

Troublé par son propre aveu, le vampire se passa une nouvelle fois une main sur le visage. L'impression que ses pensées ne lui appartenaient plus entièrement se renforça. Il se sentait complètement désinhibé et sa langue formait les mots avant qu'il n'ait pu les analyser.

"_Excuse-moi_, marmonna-t-il. _Je crois que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remis._

_- Tu peux rester ici cette nuit pour te reposer_, lui proposa la Tueuse. _Je prendrai la chambre de Dawn._

_- Merci."_

Il finit rapidement sa tasse de sang, la rinça et monta directement se recoucher en espérant que ses idées seraient plus claires le lendemain matin.

* * *

Au lever du soleil, le vampire se réveilla en sursaut, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la lumière était si proche de lui ni ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre étrangère à sa crypte. Rapidement, l'odeur de la Tueuse le frappa et il s'y accrocha pour recouvrer sa mémoire. Enfin, il comprit qu'il était chez elle. Les souvenirs lui revinrent ensuite doucement et Spike reprit lentement possession de lui-même. Il n'avait pas oublié sa furtive rencontre avec Buffy la veille au soir et son étrange comportement mais il se l'expliquait mieux à présent. Il frissonna. La Force avait pris trop de pouvoir sur lui pendant sa période d'inconscience et ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle allait finir par prendre totalement possession de lui.

Il se leva et avisa une couverture posée sur un fauteuil en face du lit. Il s'en saisit pour se protéger des rayons du soleil de l'extérieur puis écrivit un mot pour la Tueuse à son réveil. Il descendit ensuite les marches et jeta un coup d'oeil au désastre qu'était devenu le salon avant de sortir à l'air libre.

* * *

Comme indiqué dans son petit mot, Spike se présenta à nouveau chez la Tueuse au coucher du soleil. Elle l'attendait déjà, prête pour la patrouille, et ils n'évoquèrent pas le comportement étrange que le vampire avait eu la veille.

"_Tu te rappelles des démons que Dawn et Andrew ont aperçus sur le campus?_ demanda Spike.

_- Ceux qui aiment le froid?_

_- Oui, les démons Furik. Il ne doit plus y avoir de place dans la morgue parce qu'ils envahissent les supermarchés spécialisés dans les surgelés. Je les ai vus en venant ici._

_- Allons les déloger_, proposa Buffy avec entrain. _Le démon congelé, ce n'est pas aux normes d'hygiène règlementaires! »_

La Tueuse sortit son téléphone et appela le reste des patrouilleurs de la soirée.

"_Angel, c'est Buffy. Spike et moi allons nous occuper des démons Futzik ou Furitz , bref des démons qui adorent la banquise. Ils sont vers le sud de la ville. Toi et Faith, vous vous chargez du nord? Non, Giles reste avec Willow. Son état ne s'améliore pas."_

Buffy raccrocha et ils se mirent en route rapidement.

"_La rouquine ne va pas bien? _s'enquit Spike après quelques minutes.

- _Non, elle fait des crises d'épilepsie depuis le sort. Elle en a refait une ce matin mais Giles pense que ça ne veut rien dire. Son cerveau se décharge du trop plein d'énergie, c'est tout_, l'informa la Tueuse d'une voix qu'elle se voulait confiante.

_- Ca va aller, elle est solide _», tenta de la rassurer le vampire.

Ils continuèrent silencieusement de marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où Spike avait aperçut les démons. Buffy remarqua qu'ils avaient effectivement décidé de prendre leur quartier au milieu des rayons et elle pénétra d'un pas assuré dans le magasin. Les démons semblaient occupés à élargir leur nid en déplaçant les énormes congélateurs et ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite sa présence. La Tueuse fut immédiatement frappée par le froid polaire qui y régnait.

"_Il fait plus froid qu'en enfer ici,_ grogna Spike derrière elle en observant la glace qui recouvrait presque tous les murs.

_- Je croyais qu'il faisait chaud en enfer_", lui fit remarquer Buffy.

Le vampire haussa les épaules.

"_Ca doit dépendre des dimensions._

_- Je n'ai même pas pris un pull_, se lamenta la jeune femme en frottant l'une contre l'autre ses mains déjà glacées.

- _Dépêchons-nous de nous débarrasser d'eux_, proposa Spike. _Je n'ai pas envie de te traîner chez toi quand tu seras devenue un glaçon._

_- Ca va, je ne suis pas grosse!_ protesta la Tueuse. _Tu trouves que j'ai pris du poids? _s'enquit-elle ensuite devant le sourire narquois du vampire.

- _Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne me lasse pas de ton air horrifié à cette pensée!"_

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel et avança d'un pas résolu vers le groupe de démons.

"_Hé, vous! Les Fuzik. Euh, les Fizurk. Bref, vous. Vous n'avez pas honte de venir ici et de faire geler le thermomètre? On est en Californie ici, c'est pour une bonne raison!"_

Les démons se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce que cette petite humaine essayait de leur faire passer comme message.

"_Vous venez d'où?_ continua la Tueuse. _Du Pôle Nord? Ou du Pôle Sud peut-être?_

_- De Fintzkatriki_, grogna celui qui devait être le leader.

_- Très bien. Je ne suis déjà pas douée pour retenir vos noms alors votre dimension…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_ rugit un deuxième Furik.

- _Moi? Ne me demandez pas, vous n'en verriez pas la fin!_ s'exclama la jeune femme qui se sentait d'humeur bavarde.

Le démon ne sembla pas apprécier sa réponse et grogna sourdement.

"_Euh, Buffy_, l'interpella Spike. _Il est peut-être temps de passer à l'action, non?_

_- D'accord!_ approuva le leader en s'approchant de lui d'un air menaçant.

- _Quelle bande de mal élevés_", marmonna la Tueuse en avançant à son tour.

La bataille entre Buffy, Spike et les cinq démons Furik durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Les démons étaient de bons combattants mais ils étaient surtout avantagés par les pics de glace qu'ils décrochaient de leurs bras avant de les lancer sur leurs adversaires. Entièrement recouverts de glace, un simple contact physique brûlait littéralement la main de la Tueuse. Spike n'avait pas ce problème et avait réussi à en tuer un en lui brisant la nuque mais les quatre autres leur donnaient tout de même du fil à retordre.

"_J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu_, râla la jeune femme. _On ne va pas y arriver comme ça!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?" _s'enquit le vampire en évitant un nouveau jet de glace.

Pour toute réponse, Buffy arracha un morceau de bois du comptoir soutenant la caisse du magasin. Spike comprit sa manœuvre et lui lança une bouteille d'alcool qu'elle attrapa au vol avant de la briser et de répandre son contenu sur le bout de bois.

"_Il me faut ton briquet_, lui demanda ensuite la Tueuse._ Spike?"_

Elle releva la tête et aperçut le vampire qui se prenait la tête entre les mains dans un geste douloureux. De ce fait, il ne vit pas venir un démon qui profitait de son moment d'égarement. D'un geste sûr, la Tueuse lança son bâton en direction de la tête du Furik et forte de sa vitesse, son arme arracha le crâne de son adversaire dans un horrible craquement. Buffy ne perdit pas son temps et accourut immédiatement aux côtés du vampire en surveillant les trois autres démons qui hurlaient leur colère.

"_Spike? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"_

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de gémir de douleur en se tenant la tête. La Tueuse jeta un coup d'oeil aux démons qui s'étaient rapprochés afin de les encercler. Ne pouvant compter sur l'aide de Spike pour le moment, Buffy se retourna vers lui.

"_J'espère que tu as ton briquet ou je vais avoir un problème_, grogna-t-elle en fouillant dans les poches de sa longue veste en cuir.

Soudain, l'un des démons se jeta sur elle et elle roula sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Son adversaire atterrit sur Spike qui ne tenta pas de le repousser et la Tueuse n'eut d'autre choix que de le saisir pour le renvoyer plus loin. Elle attrapa ensuite d'une main rendue tremblante par le froid son morceau de bois imbibé d'alcool et se prépara à se défendre.

"_Buffy…"_

La voix faible du vampire lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction et elle vit le vampire lui lancer son briquet d'un geste mal assuré. Elle le rattrapa de justesse et l'ouvrit immédiatement pour permettre à la flamme de jaillir. Elle enflamma ensuite son bâton qui s'embrasa, faisant reculer les trois Furik.

L'un deux se décida finalement à l'attaquer et la Tueuse le frappa au niveau de la tête avec son arme. Le démon se mit alors à fondre et il ne resta bientôt qu'une immense flaque d'eau. Enervé, le second se jeta sur elle et Buffy n'eut que le temps de lui enfoncer le bâton enflammé dans le ventre. L'effet fut tout aussi radical que pour le précédent mais eut pour conséquence d'éteindre les flammes, rendant l'arme inutilisable.

Il ne restait plus que le leader face à elle et la jeune femme savait que sans son arme et avec la difficulté qu'elle avait à pouvoir les toucher sans geler, elle n'était pas en position de force. Spike s'était redressé et assit contre un mur mais il ne paraissait pas en état de se battre. Le démon avait également remarqué que le vampire était en position de faiblesse car il choisit de se ruer vers lui plutôt que vers la Tueuse.

Prise de court, Buffy se précipita vers lui à son tour et se lança de tout son poids contre le Furik pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Les deux adversaires roulèrent au sol et Buffy se releva, le corps secoué de tremblements. Le démon ricana.

"_Vous les humains, vous êtes si sensibles au froid!"_

La Tueuse respira profondément. Elle devait rester concentrée et oublier la morsure de la glace qui s'emparait de tout son corps si elle voulait gagner ce combat. Soudain, son regard croisa les énormes congélateurs disséminés un peu partout autour d'elle. C'était peut-être sa meilleure chance, se dit-elle en prenant une nouvelle inspiration.

Avant que le Furik ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, Buffy bondit vers le congélateur le plus proche et le poussa de toutes ses forces en direction du démon. Celui-ci prit l'attaque à la légère et ne bougea pas, et il paya son excès de confiance en se retrouvant coincé entre le mur et la machine après qu'elle l'ait heurté de plein fouet. Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant pour le tuer et la Tueuse saisit cette occasion pour attraper le vampire encore étourdi et se ruer vers la sortie. Elle n'aimait pas s'enfuir devant son ennemi mais quelquefois, la fuite restait la meilleure option pour survivre à un combat.

* * *

_« Est-ce que ça va ?_ s'enquit la Tueuse tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa maison, le vampire sur ses talons.

- _Oui… ça va mieux_, admit Spike en se massant les tempes.

_- C'était une vision de la Force ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?_ lui demanda encore la jeune femme tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- _Difficile à dire_ », maugréa le vampire en prenant appui contre la porte pendant que Buffy lui tendait un linge d'eau froide qu'il passa sur son visage.

La fraicheur lui fit du bien et la douleur reflua. Le souvenir des images revinrent alors le frapper de plein fouet et il grimaça. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter la Tueuse et lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de s'évanouir tant la douleur issue de sa vision avait été insupportable. Alors qu'il tentait de chasser les images que la Force lui avait fait voir, il nota le teint blafard de la Tueuse. Ces lèvres étaient devenues bleues et ses gestes étaient rendus maladroits par l'engourdissement de ses doigts.

_« Tu as froid_ », dit-il enfin.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et attrapa une nouvelle serviette pour se frictionner vigoureusement le corps malgré ses vêtements glacés.

_« Tu devrais descendre et boire quelque chose de chaud_, lui conseilla-t-elle. _Je suis sûre qu'il doit rester une poche de sang au frigo. Je vais prendre une douche pour me réchauffer et je reviens _», ajouta-t-elle tandis que le vampire acquiesçait sans un mot avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Buffy le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle était certaine que Spike prenait soin de lui cacher certains détails relatifs à ce qu'il voyait et à ce qu'il ressentait et elle imaginait sans peine la raison pour laquelle il évitait de lui en parler. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser vivre cette épreuve seul de son côté.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le vampire s'était assit autour du comptoir de la cuisine sur lequel était déposé une tasse. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, l'obscurité lui permettant de baigner dans un calme apparent. Son regard errait au-delà de la fenêtre dans les feuilles des arbres agitées par le vent.

Buffy choisit de ne pas troubler la réflexion du vampire et prit place à côté de lui silencieusement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge lumineuse du micro onde. 23h56.

Elle songea à sa meilleure amie clouée au fond de son lit à l'hôpital, à Dawn qui retrouvait progressivement des forces, à Giles qui les veillait sans relâche, à Alex et Robin qui surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes du probable nouveau vaisseau et à Angel et Faith qui devaient encore patrouiller à cette heure-ci. Toutes ces personnes qui avaient à cœur de faire triompher le Bien alors qu'ils auraient pu s'en retourner chez eux et lui laisser cette tâche à elle seule.

A cet instant, Buffy se trouva immensément chanceuse de pouvoir compter sur des amis qui avaient choisi de se battre à ses côtés sans garantie de survie. Ils n'étaient pas élus pour protéger la Terre, à l'exception notable de Faith, et pourtant ils la défendaient chaque jour. Parce qu'ils croyaient en ce monde et qu'il croyait en elle pour dépasser les limites qu'elle pouvait s'imposer. Oui, elle était chanceuse.

La Tueuse tourna la tête vers le vampire qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui semblait hors du monde, perdu dans des pensées sans doute trop douloureuses et trop effrayantes pour avoir remarquer son entrée dans la pièce. Elle effleura alors doucement sa main pour lui rappeler sa présence, ce qui le fit malgré tout sursauter.

_« Dis-moi ce que tu as vu »,_ lui proposa-t-elle.

Spike ne voulut pas répondre immédiatement mais cet instant d'hésitation permit à Buffy de poser sa main sur la sienne dans un geste d'encouragement. Ce simple contact électrisa le vampire qui soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait gagné.

_« Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses des cauchemars_ », ricana-t-il dans l'espoir de dissiper son propre malaise.

La Tueuse haussa les épaules.

_« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois_, répliqua-t-elle. _Ou comme si les miens ne devenaient pas réalité. »_

Le vampire laissa son regard se perdre encore un peu dans les ombres mouvantes de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas tant ses visions que ce qu'il avait ressenti qui lui glaçait le sang. Plus encore que d'effrayer la Tueuse, c'est de lui-même dont il avait peur.

«_ Tu te rappelles de ce que Willow a dit sur la connexion entre la Force et moi? _commença-t-il.

- _Que vous voyez chacun un peu de la vie de l'autre ?_

_- Oui_, acquiesça-t-il. _Et que ça pouvait s'accentuer._

_- Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de différent ? »_

Le vampire hocha la tête, refusant de prononcer si rapidement ce qu'il aurait voulu terrer au fond de lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Spike ?_ le pressa la jeune femme.

_- Je n'ai rien vu de plus que d'habitude,_ répondit-il enfin. _Du sang, des démons, des corps. Rien de différent jusqu'ici._

_- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_ » s'enquit la Tueuse en fronçant les sourcils tandis que le vampire quittait sa chaise et se mettait à déambuler dans la pièce.

Finalement, Spike se dirigea vers le recoin le plus sombre de la cuisine à quelques mètres de la jeune femme et s'y arrêta. Malgré l'absence de lumière, il se sentait trop exposé de lui livrer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire pour être en contact direct avec elle. Intriguée, Buffy se tourna dans sa direction sans pour autant quitter son siège et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

« _Je les ai vues et… je les ai ressenties_, murmura-t-il enfin. _J'ai entendu chaque craquement d'os, j'ai ressenti chaque blessure, j'ai été témoin de chaque goutte de sang qui se déversait pour former une mare autour du cadavre. J'ai vu le moment précis où la vie s'échappait de tous ces corps. Je ne sais pas comment mais tout était d'une parfaite clarté. C'est comme si je me trouvais parmi eux, que j'étais avec eux et que je pouvais ressentir chaque chose à cet instant. Chaque chose liée à la Force, évidemment_. »

A ces mots, le vampire se laissa glisser le long du mur froid jusqu'à terre. Enoncer ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti semblait donner vie et réalité à ce qu'il avait éprouvé et cela lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ça. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était plus lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il allait se réveiller loin de toute cette horreur qu'était devenue sa vie, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Il fut malheureusement arraché de son paradis artificiel par la Tueuse qui s'était agenouillée auprès de lui et qui tentait de retirer ses mains afin qu'il la regarde.

« _Spike, écoute-moi,_ l'entendit-il dire. _Spike, ce n'était pas toi !_

_- Tu ne comprends pas_, soupira-t-il alors tandis qu'il plongeait enfin ses yeux brillants de larmes dans les siens.

- _Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?_ murmura la Tueuse, touchée par la détresse qu'elle lisait dans son regard.

- _Tout ce que j'ai ressenti, ce n'était pas moi. C'était la Force, je le sais. Mais tous ces bruits, cette odeur de sang et de meurtres, ce Mal absolu qui pénétrait partout et qui se réjouissait du carnage... J'ai apprécié ça ! Moi aussi, j'ai aimé ressentir cette toute puissance, cette force qui fait que l'on ressent chaque poussée de mal, quelle qu'elle soit, partout sur la planète... Tu comprends, maintenant ?_ lui lança-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. _Je suis toujours un démon moi aussi. Je ne vaux pas mieux que la Force finalement… »_

Buffy lui saisit les mains à nouveau et tenta de le secouer.

_« Spike, c'est la Force ! Tu ressens ce qu'elle vit ! Mais ce n'est pas toi !_

_- Tu n'en sais rien_, murmura-t-il en se laissant aller contre le mur. _Personne n'en sait rien. Je n'en peux plus… Je ne veux pas revivre ça… »_

Spike se sentait complètement épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre quelque chose qui s'était infiltré dans sa tête et cette impuissance le rendait plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« _Giles revient dans quelques heures, il te fera passer des tests_, continua la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- _Buffy…_

_- Spike, je t'en prie !_ l'implora soudain la Tueuse en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux à son tour. _On trouvera une solution ! »_

Au son de sa voix, le vampire se redressa.

« _Ce n'est pas ta faute_, lui souffla-t-il dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais on savait qu'on prenait un risque en me gardant à proximité de la Force alors que je suis lié à elle…_

_- Ne fais pas ça, _gronda la Tueuse, le visage à présent dur.

- _Quoi ?_ fit le vampire, surpris.

_- Ne fais pas celui qui abandonne et qui me dit adieu. Tu n'es pas mort, Spike ! Tu ressens ce qu'éprouve la Force mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu deviens la Force ou que ton démon prend le dessus!_

_- J'ai peur de ne bientôt plus faire la différence_, répondit tristement le vampire.

- _Ca n'arrivera pas_, répliqua fermement la jeune femme. _Je te le promets. Je trouverai une solution. »_

Le regard déterminé de la Tueuse rendit un peu d'espoir à Spike. Si quelqu'un pouvait changer le cours des choses, même si le destin en avait décidé autrement, c'était bien Buffy. Si un miracle pouvait se produire, elle en serait l'artisan. Il en avait déjà été témoin. Il avait même été touché personnellement. Et il avait envie d'y croire. Ne serait-ce que pour rester à ses côtés quelques instants de plus. Mais à quel prix ? La Tueuse allait perdre un temps précieux alors qu'elle devait se focaliser sur son unique objectif : vaincre la Force, par n'importe quel moyen. Et tant pis pour ceux qui avaient la malchance de se retrouver dans le tourbillon de la bataille ou entre les griffes de la Force. L'Elue avait pour mission de sauver la Terre, même si cela impliquait de laisser derrière elle des personnes à qui elle tenait.

« _Pourquoi ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

- _Pourquoi quoi ?_

_- Tu es l'Elue. Ta mission est de sauver le plus grand nombre sans te préoccuper des autres. Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?_

_- Je n'abandonne personne_, répondit simplement la Tueuse.

- _ Tu ne sais même pas si je peux vous être utile ! Buffy, tu as plus important à faire_, lui rappela le vampire en se relevant lentement.

_- C'est moi qui décide de ce qui est le plus important à faire_, répliqua-t-elle fermement en se relevant à son tour. _Et j'ai décidé que tu étais suffisamment important. »_

Spike fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui assener un nouvel argument lorsque la jeune femme le devança.

_« Tu es important pour moi, Spike. Cesse d'en douter une bonne fois pour toutes. »_

A son plus grand étonnement, le vampire vit alors la jeune femme se pencher vers lui et passer ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'attirer vers elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de refermer ses propres bras autour du corps de la Tueuse pour mieux approfondir leur baiser. Leur étreinte se prolongea ainsi de longues minutes avant que Buffy ne se détache du vampire, hors d'haleine.

Encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre, Spike ne prononça pas un son lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha à nouveau de lui et fit glisser ses doigts le long des boutons de sa chemise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle l'eût entièrement ouverte et qu'elle commença à retirer la ceinture de son pantalon que Spike réalisa ce qui était en train de se produire. Il saisit les mains de la Tueuse, la forçant ainsi à stopper son geste.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_- Tu n'aimes pas ?_ s'enquit aussitôt la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

_- Ce n'est pas la question_, soupira le vampire. _Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…_

_- Moi si,_ répondit-elle en tentant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

_- Buffy, je suis sérieux_, » reprit Spike en se dégageant à regret de l'étreinte de la Tueuse.

La jeune femme sembla saisir la gravité de son ton et attendit que le vampire s'explique.

_« Tout ça est… complètement illogique_, commença-t-il en secouant la tête.

_- Tout ça ?_

_- Toi, moi. Nous. Ici. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer ces derniers jours. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous !_

_- Je sais ce que ce que je fais, Spike._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de mon état ou que tu te jettes sur moi parce que tu te sens seule et que tu as peur ! _» la prévint-il vivement.

Le vampire avait conscience de la dureté de ces paroles mais il avait besoin de les lui dire afin d'être certain d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas replonger dans l'enfer qu'il avait trop souvent côtoyé ces dernières années.

« _Je comprends_, lui répondit doucement la Tueuse. _Mais je ne peux pas te prouver que tout est différent aujourd'hui. Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé en quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle en remettant de l'ordre dans ses propres vêtements. Je suis désolée. _»

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque le vampire lui barra le passage. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal_, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien dans l'espoir de trouver la réponse à tous ses doutes.

_- Je ne te laisserai pas m'en faire_, répondit doucement Buffy. _Fais-moi, confiance. »_

Spike hésita encore une seconde avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le front de la Tueuse avec la plus grande douceur dont il était capable. Buffy ferma les yeux devant cet élan de tendresse inattendu et se rapprocha du vampire pour mieux se blottir contre lui. Très vite cependant, elle releva la tête et Spike captura ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Elle y répondit avec la même ardeur et passa ses mains sous la chemise ouverte tandis que celles du vampire se frayaient un chemin en dessous de son pull. Quelques secondes plus tard, Buffy s'en débarrassa et le vêtement atterrit sur le comptoir. Elle poussa ensuite le vampire contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa de plus bel.

Soudain, la jeune femme se sentit soulever dans les airs. Spike avait saisit ses jambes, ce qui la fit basculer sur le côté tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou pour maintenir son équilibre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de la Tueuse.

« _La cuisine n'était pas assez bien pour toi_ ? s'enquit celle-ci avec amusement alors qu'il la déposait sur son lit.

_- Je ne voudrais pas que Rupert se pointe à l'improviste_, lui expliqua le vampire en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme pour y déposer de petits baisers.

_- C'est une bonne raison_ », approuva-t-elle en faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes qu'elle abandonna par terre.

Elle laissa ensuite reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller afin d'offrir le plus de peau possible au vampire. Elle eut alors l'impression qu'il hésitait et elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Ce dernier effleura du bout des doigts les veines de son cou, rendues saillantes par son souffle court. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de la Tueuse qui l'observait avec attention.

Elle pouvait voir le dilemme qui se jouait en lui à cet instant à la façon dont son regard semblait lui demander si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle savait que sa question muette était légitime. A cet instant où leurs corps s'embrasaient, le souvenir des conditions de la dernière fois où ils avaient partagé ce moment ne pouvait qu'être présent, même après plusieurs années. Ne lui avait-elle pas fait comprendre qu'elle s'était servie de lui ? Qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour le laisser prendre le dessus sur elle ?

Chassant de son esprit ce passé douloureux, Buffy attira le visage du vampire à elle et l'embrassa doucement.

« _C'est différent _», lui souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle faisait glisser la chemise de ses épaules musclées.

Elle se redressa ensuite de manière à enlever son débardeur.

_« J'ai confiance en toi, Spike_ », murmura-t-elle à nouveau fondant son regard dans le sien.

Touché par cette attention et par cette douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas à son égard, Spike se pencha vers la Tueuse pour lui prouver qu'il ne l'avait jamais oubliée.


	33. Stratégies

**Chapitre 33**

**Stratégies**

**Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite le meilleur pour l'année à venir! Cette nouvelle année verra la fin de mon histoire d'ici quelques chapitres (enfin!). Merci à tous ceux qui sont encore là et bienvenue aux nouveaux! Bonne lecture.**

**Marina : Enfin tu as été récompensée de ta lecture assidue par ce petit moment Spuffy lol. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite également.**

* * *

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut au son de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la place vide à ses côtés qui confirma l'absence du vampire dans la pièce et plus vraisemblablement de chez elle. Il faisait jour depuis peu de temps et elle s'habilla rapidement avant de rencontrer Giles qui se préparait du thé.

« Comment va Willow ? s'enquit aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Elle va mieux, lui apprit son observateur. Elle n'a pas refait de crise depuis hier et elle pourrait bientôt sortir des soins intensifs. »

La Tueuse sentit l'espoir se raffermir en elle à ses paroles et se servit une tasse de café.

« Dawn pourra sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. J'en profiterai pour aller voir Willow si les médecins le permettent, l'informa-t-elle.

- Comment s'est passée la patrouille d'hier ? lui demanda ensuite Giles.

- Spike et moi avons délogés les démons Futzik. Ca n'a pas été facile et Spike a eu une vision.

- Pendant le combat ?

- Oui mais j'ai pu gérer, le rassura Buffy.

- Qu'a-t-il vu cette fois ? »

La Tueuse soupira.

« Rien de plus que les fois précédentes mais… il n'est pas en forme depuis le sort de transfert de la magie de Dawn, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? voulut savoir son observateur.

- Le fait d'avoir remis le collier l'a perturbé mais je ne pense pas que ça soit dangereux.

- Buffy…

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, Giles, mais rappelez-vous l'année dernière, le devança la Tueuse. Vous devez me faire confiance.

- Je ne doute pas de toi, lui assura-t-il. Mais nous ne savons pas grand-chose de cette connexion qu'ils partagent et Spike, malgré sa bonne volonté, peut devenir de manière imprévisible un élément à l'avantage de la Force.

- Dawn n'aurait pas survécu sans lui, lui rappela la jeune femme.

- Et nous lui en sommes tous très reconnaissants, Buffy. Malheureusement, le fait d'avoir remis le collier peut avoir changé la nature de leur lien. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et but lentement une gorgée de café brûlant. Elle n'était pas idiote et connaissait le risque potentiel qu'elle prenait en laissant le vampire être au cœur de sa stratégie contre la Force.

« Vous avez raison, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je sais que le fait de garder Spike au courant de nos plans est un risque.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je vais lui demander de rester à l'écart. Pour le moment », ajouta-t-elle.

L'observateur hocha positivement la tête.

« C'est effectivement la décision la plus sage, convint-il. Le combat final se rapproche.

- Je me sens prête, fit la Tueuse. Je me sens mieux.

- Ce que je veux dire, Buffy, reprit Giles. C'est que nous allons devoir détruire le collier une fois que les pouvoirs de Dawn auront emprisonnés la Force. Spike…

- Et Spike pourrait disparaitre aussi, je sais, le coupa la jeune femme. Giles, je ne me voile pas la face. »

Son observateur approuva silencieusement et porta à son tour la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Giles, Spike est important. »

Celui-ci releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de la Tueuse.

« Tu penses qu'il aura un rôle décisif dans la bataille contre la Force ?

- C'est possible mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-elle. Il est important pour moi. Il m'a beaucoup aidé ces dernières semaines a retrouvé confiance en mes propres capacités.

- Je le sais, fit son observateur en reposant doucement sa tasse sur le comptoir. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai insisté tout à l'heure. Il faut envisager toutes les options. Même celles qu'on voudrait ignorer. »

La Tueuse sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis que le silence envahissait la pièce.

"J'ai eu une idée, reprit l'observateur après quelques instants.

- A quel sujet? s'enquit Buffy.

- A propos de ton avenir. De ce que tu pourrais faire en tant que Tueuse.

- Giles, nous n'avons même pas encore gagné cette bataille, soupira la jeune femme.

- Il est important de garder en tête des projets, Buffy. Rien ne nous dit que nous vaincrons cette fois encore mais rien ne nous dit le contraire non plus.

- Très bien. A quoi avez-vous pensé?

- Je sais que ton statut d'Elue a toujours été un principe difficile à appréhender pour toi et les derniers mois ont prouvé que tu te poses toujours des questions. Avec l'émergence des nouvelles tueuses, tu pourrais en tirer un avantage.

- Vous suggérez que je prenne ma retraite, Giles? lui demanda son élève avec étonnement.

- Je pensais davantage à une transmission d'expériences et de connaissances, expliqua l'observateur.

- C'est à dire?

- Tu pourrais leur enseigner tes techniques, leur faire partager ce que tu as appris et surtout, tu pourrais leur transmettre ce que signifie être une tueuse au quotidien.

- Comme… une sorte de professeur? grimaça la jeune femme.

- Peut-être, continua Giles. Cela te permettra sans doute de te sentir moins isolée dans ta condition de Tueuse.

- C'est une idée intéressante, admit Buffy. Mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer dans ce rôle. Surtout aujourd'hui, à la veille d'une des plus grandes batailles que nous ayons connu…

- Ce n'est qu'une proposition. Quand ce sera le moment, nous en reparlerons", lui proposa-t-il.

La Tueuse hocha positivement la tête, se surprenant à envisager son avenir au-delà des prochains jours pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

"Will?"

Buffy entra discrètement dans la chambre d'hôpital où reposait sa meilleure amie et referma sans bruit la porte derrière elle. Le médecin lui avait donné l'autorisation de passer quelques minutes en sa compagnie et elle espérait que la jeune sorcière soit réveillée.

"Buffy?

- Oh, Will! Comme je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux! souffla la Tueuse en s'approchant du lit avant de serrer la main de la jeune femme rousse avec émotion. Comment te sens-tu?

- Eh bien, j'ai connu mieux, grimaça cette dernière. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une enclume dans la tête qui m'empêche de réfléchir…

- Le docteur m'a dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour savoir si tu aurais des séquelles…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis simplement soulagée que Dawn soit saine et sauve. Le sort a fonctionné?

- Oui, affirma la jeune femme en tirant une chaise près du lit. Angel garde le collier en sécurité en attendant qu'on l'utilise contre la Force. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant…

- Et Spike? s'enquit la sorcière. J'ai senti qu'il se vidait de son énergie et j'ai essayé de le retenir mais je suis restée concentrée sur Dawn, je suis désolée…

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, la rassura la Tueuse. Dawn était la priorité. Spike est resté inconscient 24h mais il s'est réveillé.

- Oh, tant mieux.

- Il est… différent, cependant, poursuivit Buffy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça?

- Rien de particulier à part une vision plus dure que les précédentes mais… la connexion qui le relie à la Force a dû se modifier un peu. Il est plus sensible.

- A quoi?

- Il a l'impression que la Force fait ressortir son démon et qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance.

- Tu penses que c'est possible?

- Je n'en sais rien , soupira la Tueuse. Par précaution, Giles et moi avons décidé ce matin de ne pas le tenir informer de nos plans pour la suite.

- C'est probablement une bonne idée, approuva la sorcière.

- Je sais, continua Buffy. Pourtant… il ne sait pas à quel point il peut nous être utile. Il cherche sans cesse à se trouver des excuses, à se dévaloriser. Il ne se rend pas compte.

- Il ne se rend pas compte de quoi?" demanda son amie, intriguée.

La Tueuse secoua la tête.

"Que je tiens à lui. Je crois qu'il m'évite.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose?" s'enquit la sorcière en se redressant, l'oeil brillant de curiosité.

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"On peut dire ça… Mais ça ne change rien, reprit-elle plus sérieusement devant la mine réjouie de son amie. Le fait est qu'il n'a plus aucune estime de lui-même. Ca m'inquiète.

- C'est normal avec toute cette histoire. Ce lien avec la Force, ça doit être comme une deuxième personne à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ce n'est pas évident à gérer.

- C'est plus que cette connexion, répondit pensivement la Tueuse. Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir dans son comportement. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi."

Willow haussa les épaules.

"Je suis certaine que tu lui plais au moins toujours autant qu'avant. Ca lui fait peut-être bizarre si tu ne le rejettes pas aujourd'hui, suggéra Willow.

- Mais il est si ambivalent! Je ne suis plus sûre de rien…

- Tu regrettes? lui demanda son amie. Parce que si tu lui brises le coeur, je pense qu'il va prendre un aller direct pour le prochain lever du soleil...

- Quoi? Non! s'exclama Buffy. Je ne regrette pas. C'est juste… compliqué. Avec cette apocalypse… Sans compter le fait que ce soit un vampire.

- Je comprends, approuva la sorcière. Juste… sois sincère et quoi que tu décides, je serai de ton côté.

- Merci, Will."

La Tueuse jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de se lever.

"Je ferai mieux de passer lui dire qu'il ne pourra pas nous accompagner aux prochaines patrouilles.

- J'espère pouvoir être prête pour vous aider, soupira alors la sorcière.

- Tout ce dont tu as à t'inquiéter est de te sentir mieux, la prévint la Tueuse. Je ne veux plus que tu prennes de risques tant que tu ne seras pas parfaitement rétablie.

- Mais j'aimerais pouvoir être utile! s'indigna la sorcière.

- Tu l'as déjà été."

Buffy embrassa ensuite sa meilleure amie puis sortit de la chambre aseptisée en direction de la crypte de Spike.

* * *

Le vampire ne remarquait pas l'eau glacée qui coulait depuis plusieurs minutes sur son corps froid. Il se repassait sans cesse les événements de la veille sans pour autant leur trouver un sens ou une signification satisfaisante. Peu importe l'explication qu'il trouvait, le résultat était toujours semblable: la culpabilité.

La culpabilité d'avoir cédé à ce qu'il s'était promis de résister. Celle lui rappelant qu'il n'avait sans doute plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec la Tueuse quand elle engagerait le combat final. Celle de n'être qu'un instrument de la Force qui pourrait être un obstacle à la victoire de Buffy. Et celle l'empêchant d'assumer totalement ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle la veille en raison de ses actes passés.

A quel moment les choses lui avaient-elles complètement échappées? se demanda-t-il à nouveau. Quand il l'avait revue dans la ruelle la première fois? Quand il l'avait consolée en Chine? Sur ce banc au milieu d'une patrouille? Ou hier soir? Au final, l'instant décisif n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, seule la conclusion qui s'imposait comptait. Il aurait dû se réjouir de ce qu'elle lui avait offert, se saisir de ces moments précieux et les chérir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait dû changer.

Spike ricana au milieu de l'eau dégoulinante qui cascadait autour de lui. Il avait tellement voulu changer pour elle, n'avait-il pas obtenu tout ce dont il rêvait et plus encore? Toutefois, il semblait que cela ne suffise pas. Ou ne suffise plus.

Pourtant, il était certain de vouloir passer toutes les minutes qui lui restaient auprès d'elle, l'assurer de tout son soutien et de toute son admiration. Pourquoi ne se réjouissait-il pas qu'elle lui renvoie une image positive de lui-même? Qu'elle se rapproche de lui au point de partager une intimité à laquelle il ne prétendait même plus? Etait-ce l'ironie de la vie? Ou une ruse quelconque pour l'utiliser?

La Tueuse pouvait-elle réellement ressentir quelque chose pour lui? Et même si c'était le cas, que pouvait-il lui offrir en retour? Ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble hormis la souffrance, se persuadait-il. Son besoin quotidien de boire du sang le lui rappelait tous les jours et il était loin d'avoir fait la paix avec lui-même.

« Spike ? »

Le vampire sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de la Tueuse. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'était plus sur ses gardes, ce qui l'ennuya. Un ennemi aurait pu facilement l'attaquer sans qu'il sente sa présence. Il coupa vivement l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches.

« Buffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain.

- Il faut qu'on parle », fit la Tueuse.

A ces mots, le sang du vampire ne fit qu'un tour.

« Je suis désolé, c'était une erreur."

Buffy fronça les sourcils.

" De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui était une erreur ? »

Spike se maudit alors de ne pas s'être montré un peu plus patient. Il était tellement obnubilé par ce qui le tourmentait qu'il avait été convaincu de savoir ce dont la Tueuse voulait lui parler. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? insista Buffy en s'avançant vers lui d'un air méfiant.

- Tu le sais bien », soupira le vampire.

La Tueuse resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle avait voulu prévenir Spike de sa mise à l'écart provisoire mais n'avait pas envisagé qu'il reparlerait de leur nuit passée ensemble si rapidement. Ni qu'il pourrait la considérer comme une erreur. Elle apprivoisait doucement ses sentiments sans vouloir les nommer encore de manière trop définitive. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Spike était important pour elle et le rejet qu'il exprimait lui fit mal. Plus que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé.

« Donc c'était une erreur, répéta la jeune femme d'une voix la plus indifférente possible. Parfait. Maintenant que cette situation est claire, on va passer à la suivante. J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'écart pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu communiques nos plans à la Force. »

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

« Tu me mets à l'écart, maintenant ? Alors qu'hier encore tu disais que tu n'abandonnais personne !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, pourtant ? Que je te laisse en dehors de tout ça ? le provoqua la Tueuse.

- Alors c'était une comédie hier soir? ragea le vampire. Tout ton baratin sur le fait que je sois important pour toi, c'était encore une de tes histoires pour mieux m'utiliser quand ça te chante, c'est ça ?!

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté d'histoire, je te protège, espèce d'idiot ! s'écria la jeune femme. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Puisqu'hier soir était une erreur ! »

Le silence retomba aussi rapidement qu'il avait été brisé et Buffy préféra mettre un terme à leur conversation avant de se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

« Si la Force a une chance de connaitre notre plan final par ton intermédiaire, on ne prendra pas ce risque, lui expliqua-t-elle. Mais tu pourras venir te battre avec nous quand ce sera le moment. On ne te tiendra pas informé des détails, c'est tout.

- Buffy…

- Laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai été sincère avec toi hier soir, Spike. Si tu ne peux pas l'assumer et que tu cherches des excuses, c'est toi que ça regarde. Je ne te demande rien. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme tourna les talons et sortit de la crypte sans laisser au vampire le temps de réagir.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, la Tueuse attendait ses amis pour leur première réunion depuis le réveil de Willow. Toujours affaiblie, les médecins l'avaient autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital après les supplications de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait se résoudre à rester à l'écart. Malgré des progrès constants, la guérison n'était pas encore définitive.

Giles, Andrew et Dawn avaient rendus le salon de nouveau habitable bien que de nombreux détails trahissaient l'absence d'un véritable professionnel parmi eux. Cependant, Buffy était heureuse de retrouver un peu de sa maison. Faith, Angel et elle avaient de leur côté continué leurs patrouilles à un rythme soutenu, les laissant épuisés à chaque lever du soleil.

Robin et Alex surveillaient quant à eux toujours la Force à Cincinnati et la Tueuse commençait à sérieusement douter de l'identité du futur vaisseau. Ses amis considéraient que cette chance inespérée était l'occasion de perfectionner leur plan et leur entrainement mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas logique que la Force ne l'ait pas investie immédiatement après le sort de Willow au moment où la jeune femme était la plus faible et isolée. Buffy savait que la merci n'était pas à l'ordre du jour quand il s'agissait de la Force et elle se préparait mentalement à un tour inattendu des événements.

Seul Spike manquerait à l'appel ce soir. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur discussion houleuse dans sa crypte. Au moins, il respectait leur nouvelle stratégie, pensa la Tueuse. Pourtant, sa présence lui manquait et sa confiance n'était jamais aussi forte que lorsqu'il lui rappelait comment elle pouvait se surpasser et pourquoi elle avait des raisons de croire en elle-même.

Giles arriva le premier avec Willow qu'il avait été cherchée directement de l'hôpital. Au comble du ravissement, la sorcière s'installa rapidement tandis que l'observateur déposait ses affaires à l'étage.

" Comme je suis contente d'être de retour, soupira celle-ci.

- Moi aussi, répondit Buffy. Mais n'en fais pas trop, d'accord?

- Promis."

Dawn et Andrew arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et enfin Angel se présenta peu après le coucher du soleil.

"Faith n'est pas avec toi"? lui demanda la Tueuse.

Comme le vampire brun secouait la tête négativement, Buffy haussa les épaules. La jeune femme n'allait sûrement pas tarder et avait du profiter de pouvoir dormir.

La Tueuse décida donc de commencer sans plus attendre leur réunion et s'apprêtait à passer en revue leur stratégie lorsqu'un bruit sourd à la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Faith, Spike et Robin entrèrent précipitamment dans la maison avant de refermer brutalement la porte derrière eux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit la Tueuse, pressentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Robin, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? s'inquiéta Willow à son tour.

L'ancien proviseur était complètement essoufflé et se contenta de se laisser tomber dans le premier siège qu'il trouva. Apparemment, les nouveaux arrivants avaient du courir pour échapper à un ennemi. La sorcière jeta un coup d'oeil angoissé à sa meilleure amie et Buffy lui fit signe de se calmer.

"Faith, tu peux m'expliquer?" demanda-t-elle à son homologue.

La Tueuse brune qui reprenait également son souffle lança un signe de tête vers Spike occupé à surveiller la rue depuis les fenêtres.

"Il… a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et il est venu me voir."

Buffy se tourna vers le vampire blond, sentant sa patience s'amenuiser au fil des explications qu'elle n'obtenait pas.

"Spike?"

Celui-ci revint vers le petit groupe après s'être assuré que la rue restait tranquille.

"J'ai eu une vision, expliqua-t-il brièvement. J'ai vu que Wood et Harris étaient en danger. Je suis allé voir Faith pour qu'elle appelle Robin mais il était déjà sur le chemin du retour.

- Que s'est-il passé? leur demanda Giles.

- On s'est fait attaqué Alex et moi, intervint Robin d'une voix encore hachée. J'ai réussi à m'échapper mais Alex…

- Où est Alex? insista Willow d'une voix blanche.

- Il… s'est fait enlever. Par la Force, termina le proviseur.

- Quoi? Vous en êtes sûr?" s'exclama Dawn.

L'homme hocha la tête.

"Il faut aller le chercher tout de suite! s'écria la jeune fille mais Buffy l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agissait de la Force?

- Des démons ont débarqué à l'hôtel où on dormait. Ils étaient très organisés, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils sont venus directement chercher Alex. J'ai tenté de les repousser mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

-Pourquoi kidnapper Alex alors qu'ils auraient pu vous tuer s'ils vous ont découverts? s'interrogea Angel. Ca n'a pas de sens…

- La Force a un plan. Avec Alex comme monnaie d'échange, elle a un sacré avantage, raisonna la Tueuse en se tournant vers son observateur.

- En effet, soupira Giles qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

- Vous avez été suivi? demanda Dawn en voyant Spike regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Faith. Dès que Robin a débarqué, on a été pris en chasse mais on a fait attention. On a coupé à pied à travers la ville.

- Buffy…"

La Tueuse se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, plus pâle que jamais.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Will. Je vais le ramener. La Force ne lui fera pas de mal, il est trop précieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? s'enquit Dawn. Comment savoir où il se trouve?

- Rassure-toi ma chérie, je vais te dire où le trouver."

* * *

Dawn poussa un cri tandis que tous les autres sursautèrent devant l'apparition de Joyce devant eux. Ou tout du moins, l'apparence de la Force sous les traits de la mère de Buffy.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda la Tueuse sans se laisser démonter par la vision.

- Tu le sais bien, ma chérie, soupira Joyce en approchant sa main vers la jeune femme avant de passer au travers.

- Où est Alex? s'écria Willow qui s'était levée, blême de rage.

- Tu l'as toujours voulu pour toi toute seule! lui reprocha alors le fantôme d'Anya d'un air narquois. Mais il est avec moi maintenant! Rien qu'avec moi!"

Saisie par ce brusque changement d'apparence, la sorcière en resta sans voix.

"Au fait, merci pour ce petit shoot d'énergie, lui lança alors l'image de l'ex-démone. La puissance qui est passée dans ce collier n'a pas son égal! Et même si je dois dire que j'étais assez ennuyée que nous partagions cette connexion au départ, ça m'a bien servi!"

Sur ce, elle lança un clin d'oeil à Spike qui se renfrogna.

"Tu ne nous fais pas peur, intervint Giles. Nous t'avons déjà vaincue une fois.

- Effectivement, reconnut Anya d'un air faussement contrit. Ne comptez donc pas sur moi pour recommencer la même erreur, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, répéta Buffy en avançant d'un pas vers elle.

- C'est très simple, expliqua la Force en déambulant au milieu du groupe. J'ai besoin d'un vaisseau suffisamment fort et le dernier a prouvé qu'il ne l'était pas suffisamment. Je doute qu'avec ce parrain de la mafia, le résultat soit si différent. Les hommes sont si faibles de nos jours", sussura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Andrew qui fit un bond en s'écartant, parfaitement paniqué, tandis que Dawn la fusillait du regard.

La Force pouffa en empruntant le rire caractéristique d'Anya.

"J'ai bien pensé à investir un démon puissant mais le fait est qu'il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour les battre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et le reste d'entre eux s'est rallié volontairement à ta cause, grimaça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil consterné à Angel et Spike. Mais en réalité, la réponse était là, devant mes yeux, depuis le début! Je ne sais pas si c'est à force de voir à travers les yeux de ton petit copain qui m'a donné la clé mais le fait est que je serai imbattable quand je posséderai ce nouveau corps."

A ces mots, la Force se métamorphosa à nouveau pour prendre l'apparence de sa rivale et se rapprocha de la véritable Tueuse jusqu'à lui faire face.

"Le tien."


	34. La mission

**Chapitre 34**

**La mission**

**Bonjour, bonjour. Je suis un peu en retard par rapport à mon délai et je m'en excuse mais pour ma défense, la fin qui se précise m'oblige à être vigilante pour ne rien oublier et j'y passe un peu plus de temps du coup!**

**Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup à Marina et bienvenue à ceux qui ont rejoints mon histoire.**

**Pour rappel, la Force vient d'apparaitre en plein meeting de nos amis et elle a enlevé Alex en échange d'un nouveau vaisseau...**

* * *

"_Le mien?_ répéta la Tueuse, incrédule.

- _Absolument_, lui renvoya son double maléfique dans un sourire sombre. _Tu feras une enveloppe corporelle enfin digne de ce nom!_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on te laissera faire?_ s'interposa Faith en se rapprochant à son tour.

_- Ne sois pas jalouse, ma belle_, répliqua la Force. _Tu es mon choix numéro deux si ça ne marche pas avec ta copine. Et puis, n'oublie pas. J'ai votre ami le charpentier à qui j'ai déjà pris un oeil. Je peux lui prendre l'autre si c'est que vous voulez._

_- Non! _s'écria Willow_. Je ne te laisserai pas faire!"_

En une fraction de seconde, la magie se renforça autour de la jeune femme rousse et la lumière vacilla dans la pièce. Le vent se mit alors à tournoyer, jetant à terre et fracassant les objets alentours.

"_Will, non_!" s'exclama Buffy pour arrêter son amie.

Brutalement, les membres du Scooby chancelèrent sous la puissance des éléments que Willow déclenchait mais la sorcière encore affaiblie ne parvint pas à maintenir très longtemps la magie qu'elle avait invoquée. La tension retomba donc peu après soudainement tandis que la Force, toujours sous les traits de la Tueuse, souriait de plus belle.

"_Je suis encore immatérielle_, lui rappella-t-elle. _Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si vous tu veux avoir une chance de me battre. Oh, j'ai une idée: attaque-moi quand j'aurai pris le corps de ton amie!_

_- Ton plan ne fonctionnera pas,_ intervint Dawn qui s'était promptement remise sur ses pieds. _Buffy est humaine, elle peut être vaincue !_

_- En attendant, la Tueuse est la seule à m'avoir tenue tête depuis des millénaires_, lui expliqua la Force dans un sourire diabolique. _C'est plus que je ne pouvais espérer pour contenir mon énergie toute entière, finalement! Mais il est certain que je t'aurais utilisée toi, si on ne t'avait pas vidée de ta magie_, reconnut-elle ensuite en désignant la soeur de Buffy tandis que les membres du Scooby se regardaient avec inquiétude. _Quoi? Vous pensiez que je pouvais louper un truc pareil?_ s'esclaffa l'image de la Tueuse en surprenant leurs regards. _Vous pouvez bien garder votre précieux collier et l'utiliser sur votre guerrière si ça vous chante! Si je disparais, elle disparait avec moi!_

_- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas accepter que la Tueuse soit échangée pour l'un d'entre nous_, l'interrompit Giles. _La vie d'un être humain ne vaut pas la survie de l'humanité._

_- Je savais que vous répondriez ça_, reprit l'image de son élève en le fixant droit dans les yeux. _Le fait est que si j'ai appris une chose en observant votre Tueuse à travers le vampire, c'est qu'elle se préoccupe beaucoup trop de ses amis pour les laisser mourir. Même s'il est clair que je gagnerai et que je vous tuerai tous après elle_, ajouta-t-elle avec désinvolture, _je sais qu'elle voudra tenter quelque chose."_

A ces mots, la Force se retourna vers la véritable Tueuse au centre de la pièce et se rapprocha d'elle.

"_Tu as jusqu'à demain soir. Si tu n'es pas là, je le découperais en petits morceaux avant de te les envoyer. Et ainsi de suite avec le reste de tes amis jusqu'à ce que tu viennes."_

La Force disparut ensuite aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, laissant la maisonnée sonnée et désemparée.

* * *

Aussitôt la surprise passée cependant, chacun se mit à commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer et à émettre tous les plans imaginables dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

"_Que tout le monde se calme! _s'écria soudain Giles après plusieurs minutes de cacophonie. _Nous n'arriverons à rien si on ne s'écoute pas!_

_- Il faut aller chercher Alex!_ supplia immédiatement Willow.

_- Si on y va tous ensemble tout de suite, on a une chance_, renchérit Robin. _La Force ne s'attendra pas à ça._

_- Mais si elle se rend compte de notre présence et tue Alex en représailles?_ s'inquiéta Dawn.

- _Je suis d'accord avec Dawn_, intervint Faith. _Il faut un plan plus subtil que foncer tête baissée pour sauver Alex. Willow, tu connais un sortilège qui pourrait nous aider?_

_- Willow n'est pas en état de conduire le moindre sort,_ s'interposa Giles.

_- Mais, Giles, il s'agit d'Alex_! s'exclama la sorcière. _Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra!_

_- Tu n'as pas tenu plus de quelques secondes tout à l'heure,_ lui fit remarquer Spike.

_- Il faut trouver autre chose_, reprit l'observateur. _Sans la maitrise de tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais donner l'avantage à notre ennemi. Mieux vaut garder tes forces pour le moment où le collier devra être utilisé._

- _Comment nous y prendre alors?_ s'inquiéta Andrew.

- _On va trouver autre chose_, admit Willow. _Il y a sûrement une autre solution._

- _Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que la Force s'empare du corps de Buffy,_ intervint Angel.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ lui demanda Dawn en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Le vaisseau serait invincible s'il contient les pouvoirs de la Force et ceux des Tueuses. Il faut envisager de ne pas aller chercher Alex. Rien ne nous dit de toute façon qu'elle ne le tuera pas si Buffy accepte son marché."_

Les paroles du vampire firent l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'assistance et un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles.

" _Il y a forcément une solution_, répéta la sorcière, les yeux remplis de larmes_. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir!_

_- La Force savait que nous ne pourrions pas choisir_, grommela Spike.

- _Angel a raison,_ soupira Giles au bout d'un moment devant les yeux éteints de ses amis. _Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de choix meilleur que l'autre. Et nous devons penser en priorité à la survie de l'espèce humaine…_

_- Comment osez-vous?_ s'écria la soeur de la Tueuse. _On ne peut pas l'abandonner! Il faut trouver une solution au lieu de penser à sacrifier l'un ou l'autre!_

_- Vous êtes sûr, Giles?_ lui demanda Faith, mal à l'aise.

- _En si peu de temps, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire…_

_- Moi, je sais_", les interrompit soudain la Tueuse.

Tous les yeux convergèrent instantanément vers la jeune femme blonde restée silencieuse jusque là.

" _A quoi tu penses, Buffy?_ s'enquit sa meilleure amie avec espoir.

_- Je vais le faire, _répondit-elle tranquillement. _Je vais la laisser prendre mon corps si c'est ce qu'elle attend._

_- Quoi? _s'écria sa soeur, interloquée. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!_

_- Buffy, je comprends ton envie de sauver Alex_, intervint son observateur à son tour. _Mais si tu te sacrifies de ton plein gré, la Force n'aura plus aucun obstacle pour prendre le contrôle de la Terre._

_- La Force savait que je ne laisserai personne en arrière_, continua la Tueuse.

- _Buffy, non!_ s'étrangla Willow. _Je ne veux pas qu'Alex soit blessé mais tu ne peux pas faire ça..._

- _Caleb a conservé sa personnalité quand il était son vaisseau_, reprit la jeune femme. _Il n'y aura pas de meilleur endroit où combattre la Force que dans mon propre corps !_

_- Mais... comment tu comptes faire un truc pareil_? s'enquit Faith avec étonnement.

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment_, admit la Tueuse. _Mais je pourrai la combattre de l'intérieur et avec un peu de chance, la détruire définitivement._

_- Ce n'est pas possible_, soupira Angel. _N'oublie pas que la Force est l'incarnation de la part de Mal en chacun d'entre nous, c'est son essence. Au mieux, tu pourras suffisamment l'affaiblir pour que le collier l'emprisonne._

_- Et il y a le risque que tu sois coincée dedans avec elle si elle te prend comme vaisseau! _raisonna Andrew.

- _C'est néanmoins le meilleur que nous ayons,_ répliqua la jeune femme. _Au-delà de sauver Alex, c'est une chance inespérée de la surprendre pour avoir l'avantage."_

Giles secoua la tête, dépassé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

"_Caleb était consentant et la Force lui a peut-être volontairement laissé une place dans son corps. Avec toi, elle ne prendra pas de risque si elle peut l'éviter._

_- Buffy, c'est trop risqué_, s'inquiéta Angel à son tour.

- _Si j'échoue, Faith sera assez forte pour me vaincre_", répliqua-t-elle implacablement en sondant du regard l'autre Tueuse.

Mal à l'aise, celle-ci hésita avant de hocher la tête.

"_Tu peux compter sur moi._

_- La Force pensera qu'elle a gagné et ne se méfiera plus suffisamment_", ajouta Buffy avec conviction.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à sa soeur dont le dilemme se reflétait sur son visage.

_« Je sais qu'on a une chance de se débarrasser de la Force de cette manière. Faites-moi confiance_. »

A ces mots, chacun comprit que la décision de la Tueuse était arrêtée.

"_Il faudra tout de même se tenir prêts à combattre les démons que la Force a multiplié,_ remarqua Giles. _Elle les enverra probablement nous chercher, qu'elle se soit rendue compte de notre plan ou non._

_- Et il faut qu'on s'occupe d'activer le collier pour emprisonner la Force et si possible le détruire ensuite_, ajouta Willow.

- _C'est vrai_, reconnut Buffy. _Il y a encore beaucoup de détails à vérifier avant demain soir."_

* * *

Pendant près d'une heure, le Scooby Gang s'efforça donc de réfléchir à leur nouvelle stratégie. La seule incertitude demeurait la réussite du plan de Buffy de combattre la Force dans son propre corps lorsqu'elle l'aurait investie comme vaisseau. Malgré leur réticence à envisager l'éventualité de l'échec de la Tueuse, Buffy insista pour que le rôle de chacun soit suffisamment précis pour qu'ils continuent de se battre malgré tout. Faith avait la lourde tâche de prendre sa place si elle ne survivait pas dans cette lutte avec la Force et Buffy lui demanda de n'avoir aucun remord dans ce cas, puisqu'elle ne serait plus maitre de son propre corps.

Willow repartit ensuite en compagnie d'Angel avec ses livres de magie afin de préparer l'emprisonnement de la Force dans le collier que le vampire avait gardé. De leur côté, Giles, Faith et Robin se réunir pour s'entretenir de leur stratégie individuelle. Spike se joignit peu après à eux, tout comme Andrew, tandis que Buffy décida de rester à l'écart.

"_Tu ne veux pas savoir comment on va s'organiser_? demanda alors Dawn à sa soeur qui rangeait les quelques objets éparpillés.

_- Non_, lui confirma-t-elle. _On ne sait jamais, peut-être que la Force aura accès à mes pensées."_

La jeune fille acquiesça et aida la Tueuse à replacer un grand vase tombé lors du coup de colère de Willow.

"_Est-ce que tu es sûre de ton plan, Buffy_? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite avec appréhension.

- _Je ne peux pas garantir que je réussirais_, admit la Tueuse. _Mais je sais qu'il s'agit de notre meilleure chance."_

Dawn hocha fermement la tête.

"_Je te fais confiance. Mais au cas où tu veuilles m'en empêcher, je vais participer moi aussi, que ça te plaise ou non_", ajouta-t-elle avec détermination.

"_Je sais que tu seras très utile,_ répondit sa sœur, amusée. _Je compte sur toi au même titre que Faith ou Willow._

_- Je ne te décevrai pas_, affirma la jeune fille avec sérieux.

_- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Sois simplement prudente et reste avec Spike si les choses se gâtent. D'accord?_

_- Tu crois qu'il va participer?_ lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- _Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas_? s'enquit la jeune femme.

_- Parce qu'il s'en va."_

Intriguée, la Tueuse se retourna juste à temps pour entendre claquer la porte derrière un long manteau noir. Elle jeta ensuite un regard interrogateur à Giles qui haussa les épaules en retour.

* * *

Les discussions se poursuivirent encore de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Buffy s'isola afin de laisser ses amis élaborer leur plan. Elle s'occupa donc distraitement à nettoyer sa cuisine et remettre de l'ordre dans ses placards. Elle avait eu envie de rejoindre le vampire blond pour comprendre sa réaction mais la priorité de sa mission l'en empêcha jusqu'à ce que ses amis envisagent enfin de se coucher. Après avoir refermée la porte derrière sa sœur, elle se dirigea vers son observateur qui se servait une dernière tasse de thé brûlant.

« _Comment te sens-tu, Buffy ?_ lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

_- A la veille d'une nouvelle apocalypse_, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

_- Comme toujours, ta stratégie défie toutes les normes_, remarqua-t-il en souriant. _J'espère que nous aurons autant de réussite que les précédentes._

_- Ca dépend lesquelles_, marmonna Buffy en repensant à celle qui avait nécessité sa résurrection.

_- Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été très éprouvantes pour toi, Buffy,_ poursuivit Giles, _et je voulais te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi.»_

La Tueuse sentit les paroles de son observateur l'envelopper et elle le remercia du regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire que ces mots lui allaient droit au cœur.

"_Giles, que s'est-il passé avec Spike?_ s'enquit-elle ensuite en prenant place à côté de lui.

-_ Je ne sais vraiment pas,_ reconnut-il. _Il n'a pas dit un mot pendant l'élaboration de notre stratégie puis il est sortit sans prévenir._

_- Je ferai mieux d'essayer de le retrouver_, soupira-t-elle. _J'aimerais savoir si on peut compter sur lui demain."_

Giles hocha la tête et Buffy se releva lentement avant de se diriger en direction de la porte.

* * *

Tandis que la Tueuse refermait doucement la porte derrière elle, elle aperçut un mégot rougeoyant dans la nuit un peu plus loin au niveau de l'arbre de l'allée. Soulagée qu'il soit resté à proximité, elle s'approcha de la silhouette caractéristique du vampire qui lui tournait le dos.

"_Tu viens me dire dans quelles conditions tu as prévu de mourir demain_? lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à quelques pas de lui et qu'il se retournait lentement vers elle.

_- Tu as un rôle à jouer si tu le souhaites_, répondit-elle sans relever son ton mordant.

_- Dans la préparation de ton sacrifice? Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas._

_- Tu es donc si persuadé que je ne réussirai pas?_" répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Le vampire inspira une longue bouffée de cigarette en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

"_En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que ta volonté d'en finir d'être la Tueuse te ferait foncer tête baissée dans ce piège grotesque_, la railla-t-il.

- _C'est ma mission_, expliqua la jeune femme.

- _Ta mission ou ton désir de mort?_ ironisa le vampire.

_- A toi de me le dire si tu me connais si bien!_ riposta Buffy qui sentait l'agacement la gagner.

_- Je croyais te connaitre_, murmura-t-il en retour. _Je n'en suis plus si sûr._

- _Tu es ridicule !_ s'énerva la Tueuse. _Il va falloir que tu grandisses un peu, Spike! Il ne nous reste peut-être que quelques heures à passer ensemble! Tu veux vraiment qu'on les passe à se disputer?!"_

Pris de court, le vampire resta figé quelques instants, son mégot se consumant seul grâce au vent de la nuit.

"_Non_, souffla-t-il enfin.

- _Moi non plus_, murmura à son tour la Tueuse, elle-même surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Ecoute… Tu m'as rendu la force d'être la Tueuse et demain soir, je ferai ce pourquoi je suis née. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûre que cette stratégie est la meilleure._

_- La meilleure pour qui?_ reprit tristement le vampire. _Pour la survie de l'espèce humaine ou pour la tienne?_

_- Je n'en sais rien_, avoua Buffy en prenant appui contre l'arbre. _Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois le faire de cette manière._

_- Et bien moi je vais te dire pourquoi_, continua Spike en lui faisant face_. Les Tueuses sont programmées pour sauver leur espèce et pour se sacrifier dans cette tâche. Tu vas mourir, Buffy._

_- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi"_, répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Le vampire se mit alors à rire sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme.

"_Je ne pensais pas que cette perspective te ferait rire_, s'agaca-t-elle. _Il y a quelques années peut-être mais…_

_- Tu sais l'ironie de toute cette histoire?"_ l'interrompit Spike en retrouvant son sérieux tout aussi subitement.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il poursuivit.

"_C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que tu retrouves la Tueuse en toi, lui expliqua-t-il en pointant son doigt vers elle. J'avais tellement peur que tu renies cette partie de toi! Et aujourd'hui, tu vas te sacrifier pour ta cause et je regrette tellement d'avoir fait revenir la Tueuse!_

_- Mais c'est ce que je suis, Spike_, répondit la jeune femme en sentant sa gorge se serrer. _Je suis la Tueuse._

_- Tu es beaucoup plus que ça! _s'exclama-t-il. _Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es différente des autres! C'est parce que tu n'as pas laissé la Tueuse prendre toute la place sur Buffy que tu es encore là! _

_- Mais toi, qui préfères-tu? La Tueuse ou Buffy?"_ lui demanda soudain la jeune femme.

Le vampire secoua la tête.

"_Ce que je préfère, c'est cet équilibre qui fait que tu es unique. _

_- C'est pareil pour moi_, approuva doucement la Tueuse. _Ce que je préfère chez toi, c'est le mélange entre William et Spike._

_- Tu n'as pas connu William,_ lui fit-il remarquer.

_- Je le vois tous les jours. Comment aurais-tu récupérer ton âme sans lui?"_

Après quelques secondes où le vampire laissa les paroles de la Tueuse raisonner en lui, Spike se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à poser ses deux mains de chaque côté de l'arbre où elle s'était adossée.

"_Je ne te laisserai pas mourir là-bas. Même si ça signifie de garder la Force en vie en toi le temps qu'on trouve une solution, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir, Buffy."_

Touchée par cette déclaration, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes sans réfléchir davantage aux conséquences de son acte. Elle en avait assez de se poser des questions. Il ne lui restait peut-être plus longtemps à vivre et il n'était plus temps de chercher à mettre des mots précis sur ce qu'elle ressentait plutôt qu'à s'y laisser aller.

Mal à l'aise, Spike ne fit quant à lui aucun geste pour la retenir lorsqu'elle reprit sa position initiale. Il laissa lentement retomber ses bras le long de son corps et observa la silhouette assombrie de la Tueuse qui le scrutait de ses yeux clairs et déterminés.

"_J'ai peur moi aussi, tu sais,_ fit-elle alors.

_- De quoi?_ lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle. _De mourir?_

_- Non. Que ça ne marche pas. Entre nous"_

Interdit, le vampire mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

" _Tu es sérieuse?_ murmura-t-il, incrédule.

- _Tu ne veux pas nous laisser une chance?_

-_ Je… Je n'y ai jamais pensé_, avoua-t-il, parfaitement désemparé. _Buffy, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour…_

_- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus, Spike ? »_ lui demanda-t-elle brutalement. _Est-ce que tu… ne veux plus de moi ? »_

La question fit l'effet d'un grand coup de poing en pleine poitrine au vampire et il écarquilla les yeux. Devant son silence, Buffy laissa son regard se fixer ailleurs. Elle avait besoin de le lui dire, mais elle n'avait pas la force de le regarder pour l'instant.

« _Tu es toujours présent lorsque j'en ai besoin. Tu es là lorsque je m'effondre, tu es là pour me redonner du courage, tu es là pour me dire que je peux encore être celle que j'étais… Tu étais là pendant la première bataille contre la Force et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé la Faux qui nous a permis de remporter la victoire… Je t'ai dit que ça avait compté pour moi. Ca compte toujours, _avoua-t-elle. _Est-ce que ça compte encore pour toi, Spike ?_ » murmura-t-elle en trouvant le courage de rencontrer ses yeux bleus fixés sur elle.

Sortant de sa torpeur, le vampire n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir.

_« Ca comptera toujours,_ répondit-il simplement.

- _Alors… pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ?_ »

Le vampire la regarda longuement. Il sut qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais être digne de ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir. Surtout si c'était son coeur.

"_Buffy…"_

Au son de sa voix, la jeune femme vit tous ses espoirs s'envoler en un éclair.

"_Buffy, je crois que j'ai tellement imaginé que tu prononces ces mots qu'il est juste impossible que tu les aies réellement dit,"_ reconnut-il en souriant dans une tentative de les détendre tous les deux mais la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et il précisa sa pensée.

"_J'aurais tellement voulu ne t'avoir jamais fait de mal, ne pas avoir essayé de…"_

Sa voix se brisa et il recula d'un pas pour mieux se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Même soutenir son regard était trop difficile à cet instant. Elle lui offrait pourtant l'opportunité dont il avait rêvé mais il devait la refuser. Parce qu'il comprenait à présent qu'il n'existait pas de rédemption pour ses actes passés en tant que vampire et qu'il était prêt à l'accepter.

"_Je ne comprends pas, Spike,_ souffla la Tueuse, blessée.

_- Je ne peux pas me pardonner_, répondit-il brusquement. _A chaque fois que je te vois, malgré tout ce que tu m'offres, je revois ce que j'ai fait avant, ce que j'ai essayé de te faire et… je ne peux pas me pardonner._

_- Moi, je te pardonne,_ répliqua calmement la Tueuse. _En ce qui me concerne, je t'ai vu changer et c'est tout ce qui m'importe._

_- J'apprécie vraiment, Buffy,_ soupira le vampire. _Tu m'as offert… plus que je ne pouvais imaginer. Encore aujourd'hui, je te dois ce que je suis devenu mais…_

_- Ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est à toi que tu le dois, Spike,_ l'interrompit la jeune femme. _Tu as décidé de changer de vie quand tu as fait le choix de retrouver ton âme."_

Le vampire secoua la tête et s'assit contre la barrière qui séparait la maison de la Tueuse de celle de ses voisins non loin de l'arbre.

"_Comment en est-on arrivé là?"_ lui demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

Buffy haussa les épaules et vint se placer à ses côtés.

"_Tu veux dire qu'on est à l'aube d'une bataille où nos chances de survie sont minces et qu'on pense à notre avenir?_

_- Oui_, convint le vampire_. C'est exactement ça._

_- Giles dit qu'il faut toujours avoir des projets. Ca aide à envisager le futur même s'il parait peu probable._

_- Si c'est Rupert qui le dit…"_

La Tueuse et le vampire restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme de la nuit avant la tempête du lendemain soir.

"_Je sais qu'un avenir commun semble impossible_, reprit finalement la Tueuse. _Tu es un vampire et je suis humaine avant d'être la Tueuse. Sans compter qu'on doit risquer nos vies régulièrement. Seulement, si on survit à demain, j'aimerais quand même essayer._

_- On en reparlera demain alors",_ murmura le vampire.


	35. L'espoir fait vivre

**Chapitre 35**

**L'espoir fait vivre**

**Voici le dernier chapitre avant la bataille finale. Une sorte de 24h avant la fin des temps où vous verrez chacun se positionner selon son tempérament.**

**Merci à Marina pour sa review et à ChristelleB qui rejoint mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture, j'attends bien entendu vos commentaires avec impatience!**

* * *

Assis dans le noir, Spike regardait avec appréhension le soleil se lever à travers les vitres poussiéreuses de sa crypte. Aujourd'hui serait-il le dernier jour de la Tueuse actuelle? se demanda-t-il. Ce soir serait-il la dernière fois qu'il apercevrait sa silhouette? Qu'il percevrait sa détermination ou son angoisse à l'intonation de sa voix ?

Le vampire frémit en déroulant le fil de sa pensée : si Buffy ne parvenait pas à maintenir une limite entre la Force et elle-même, que resterait-il de la Tueuse hormis son corps désormais vide de sa personnalité ? La regarder chaque jour dans l'espoir de la ramener ne serait-il pas une torture pire que le deuil ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Spike se souvint avec effroi des gestes qu'il enchainait mécaniquement après la mort de la Tueuse, se donnant pour seul but ses dernières paroles en protégeant sa sœur à tout prix. Sans plus aucune ambition ni projet personnel. Comme à cette époque, il semblait que sa situation soit étroitement liée au destin de la Tueuse.

Le vampire se leva lentement, étirant ses muscles endoloris par sa position inconfortable. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la journée.

La réussite de leur plan était la seule issue envisageable.

* * *

Buffy examina attentivement le contenu de son armoire. Elle mit de côté un tee-shirt et un pantalon léger en prévision du soir même pour être à l'aise. Puis, elle reprit son examen en quête d'une tenue qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Après tout, peut-être n'aurait-elle plus le loisir anodin d'enfiler des vêtements le lendemain matin.

Enfin, elle sortit un chemisier brodé beige et un jean noir qu'elle enfila avant de se contempler dans le miroir. Les veilles d'apocalypse étaient toujours porteuses d'une atmosphère particulière et celle-ci n'était pas une exception. Pourtant, elle avait rarement l'occasion d'avoir un préavis de la part de ses ennemis et d'habitude, les dernières heures étaient un compte à rebours pendant lequel elle et ses amis s'acharnaient à élaborer un plan viable. Aujourd'hui, la stratégie était établie et ses amis savaient exactement quoi faire. Cela lui laissait un temps étrangement long avant de passer à l'action et Buffy eut l'impression de savoir ce qu'un condamné à mort ressentait avant son inévitable exécution.

Elle hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Avoir une journée ordinaire était difficilement possible car elle ne pouvait ignorer l'échéance qui se rapprochait au rythme du mouvement de son horloge. Elle n'envisageait cependant pas non plus de réunir ses amis pour leur tenir un discours d'adieu avant l'heure. Finalement, elle opta pour un compromis : passer un peu de temps avec ses amis et se préparer au combat grâce aux exercices de méditation appris en Chine puisque la bataille serait probablement plus mentale que physique cette fois.

* * *

_« J'espère que tes bouquins sont utiles pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer par la Force. »_

Angel releva lentement la tête de son livre pour rencontrer le regard faussement enjoué de Spike sur le seuil de son bureau.

_« Je sais que tu trouves ce plan imparfait mais c'est celui de Buffy_, répondit-t-il en replongeant son regard vers la page.

_- Imparfait_ ? répéta le vampire blond en se saisissant au hasard d'un livre sur le bureau. _Tu veux dire suicidaire ?_

_- On n'en a pas d'autre, Spike !_ lui rappela le vampire brun, agacé. _A moins que tu nous fasses le privilège d'une grande révélation ?_

_- Tu vas me dire que tu gobes ces conneries de sacrifice pour le monde, grand-père ? _»

Angel leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Tu ne comprends rien,_ maugréa-t-il en tentant de reprendre sa lecture.

_- Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien !_

_- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Spike ?_ demanda soudain Angel en reposant son livre.

_- Pour trouver quelque chose qui empêchera qu'elle meurt, évidemment !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu le trouveras ici ?_

_- Ne me dis pas que tu ne cherches pas à tout prix à éviter ça ? _lui lança Spike en levant les yeux au ciel à son tour. _On doit être les deux seuls à vraiment prendre ça en compte. Les autres veulent sauver le monde d'abord ! »_

Angel soupira.

_« Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais les Tueuses…_

_- Ne me sors pas ce baratin_, grogna le vampire.

_- Je veux aider Buffy mais il faut prendre en compte que c'est aussi la Tueuse, Spike !_ insista Angel.

_- Bon sang, mais ils t'ont lavé le cerveau ou quoi ?_ s'exclama le vampire blond avec incrédulité. _Est-ce que quelqu'un se rend compte de ce qu'elle va faire ?!_

_- Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que tu es le seul à te préoccuper de Buffy_, le prévint Angel en sentant toute son animosité pour Spike refaire surface.

_- Alors quoi ? Prouve-le moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?_ répliqua le vampire blond sur le même ton.

_- Je n'ai rien trouvé !_ riposta Angel. _Je cherche des formules pour Willow. Suffisamment efficaces mais pas trop fortes pour qu'elle puisse les supporter._

_- Tu fais des recherches pour Willow au lieu d'essayer de trouver comment on pourrait éviter de perdre Buffy !_ ricana Spike en se mettant à arpenter la pièce à grands pas rageurs.

_- Spike…_

_- Quoi ?! »_

Le vampire s'arrêta net et planta son regard dans les yeux _de l'autre vampire._

_« Quoi que tu fasses, Buffy restera la Tueuse, _reprit Angel._ Et elle a le destin qui va avec, que ça nous plaise ou non._

_- Je me fiche du destin_, répliqua fermement Spike. _Nous sommes des vampires avec une âme qui avons choisi consciemment de nous battre pour sa cause. Comment peux-tu parler de destin ? _

_- Mais nous sommes des milliers de vampires ! Toi et moi sommes des probabilités, Spike, mais il n'y a qu'une seule Tueuse et c'est Buffy ! Le monde compte sur elle !_

_- Je refuse de la laisser mourir encore une fois. Avec ou sans ton aide. "_

Finalement, le vampire s'assit sur l'une des chaises du bureau pour faire face à Angel.

"_Lorsque j'ai remis le collier pour absorber les pouvoirs de Dawn, j'ai eu l'impression que la Force avait pris possession de mon corps_, lui expliqua-t-il_. Je ne pouvais même plus faire la différence entre mes pensées et les siennes ! Buffy ne sait pas ce qui l'attend_."

Angel soupira à nouveau et sonda son homologue du regard. Finalement, il débarrassa son bureau d'un revers de main et attrapa une nouvelle pile de livres qu'il tendit à Spike.

_« Cherchons dans ceux-là. »_

* * *

Dawn frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, espérant ne pas la déranger dans sa préparation. La Tueuse lui ouvrit rapidement et lui sourit.

_« Alors… comment ça va ?_ demanda Dawn. _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_- Je ne crois pas,_ répondit Buffy. _En fait, je me demandais si on pouvait cuisiner pour profiter du barbecue ce midi. Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui…_

_- Tu veux faire du barbecue le jour de la fin du monde ?_ se récria sa soeur, interloquée. _Tu es sûre que ça va ?!_

_- Tout est prêt pour ce soir et je ferai quelques exercices cet après-midi mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais me détendre un peu et profiter de mes amis et de ma famille. »_

Le visage de Dawn se détendit un peu et elle acquiesça.

_« D'accord. J'imagine que ça me changera aussi les idées.. Je vais t'aider._

_Merci. »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et croisèrent Andrew devant la télé ainsi que Willow et Giles à la table du salon qu'ils avaient entièrement recouverts de livres et objets magiques variés.

_« Une recherche de dernière minute ?_ leur demanda la Tueuse en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Pas vraiment,_ reconnut sa meilleure amie. _Mais je préfère être certaine de maîtriser parfaitement la formule de destruction du collier une fois que la Force sera enfermée à l'intérieur. Et puis, j'ai besoin de m'occuper. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Alex…_

_- Pas de problème_, la rassura Buffy. _Je prépare le repas avec Dawn. Je veux qu'on profite de ce moment._

_- P-pourquoi ?_ bégaya la sorcière. _Ce n'est pas comme si ce sera le dernier ! N'est-ce pas Giles ? »_

L'observateur releva la tête de son livre et rencontra le regard angoissé de la jeune femme rousse puis celui plus serein de son ancienne élève.

« _Non, bien sûr. Mais il est important d'être le plus détendu possible pour aborder cette dernière bataille. Buffy a raison. Elle doit aussi se reposer._

_- Oui, le repos est important,_ répéta la sorcière, soulagée. _Vous avez raison, Giles. _»

Sur ce, elle replongea avec application dans son ouvrage tandis que Buffy se dirigeait vers la cuisine où Dawn l'attendait déjà.

* * *

_« Je déteste les recherches_, maugréa Spike en déposant son livre sur ses genoux.

_- Je croyais que tu voulais aider Buffy ?_ » lui fit sournoisement remarquer Angel.

Le vampire blond ne répliqua pas et reprit sa lecture.

* * *

Le soleil de midi frappait ardemment le jardin où Buffy avait installé une table et des chaises en prévision du repas. Elle fixa également un grand parasol et mit le couvert d'un air absent. Ses voisins avaient eu la même idée qu'elle et elle respira l'odeur d'une viande grillée non loin de là. Le calme et la chaleur distillaient une atmosphère de vacances et la Tueuse fit un effort pour se remémorer qu'elle avait un combat décidant du sort de l'humanité le soir même. Elle secoua néanmoins la tête pour profiter de la réalité présente. Elle avait résolu de passer un moment agréable et comptait bien s'y tenir.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures infructueuses, les deux vampires s'accordèrent une pause de quelques minutes. Angel réchauffa deux tasses de sang et en offrit une à Spike qui la prit sans broncher. Leur inquiétude et leur frustration de ne pas pouvoir aider la Tueuse comme ils le voulaient prenaient de plus en plus de place au fil du temps qui s'amenuisait.

_« Comment tu as fait pour partir ?_ demanda soudain Spike.

_- Partir ?_ répéta Angel en fronçant les sourcils. _Où ?_

_- Comment tu as fait pour la quitter ? J'ai vraiment essayé de ne plus penser à elle mais quoique je fasse, elle est là… _», précisa le vampire avec lassitude.

Angel haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise.

_« Je suis parti physiquement mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai arrêté de penser à elle_. »

Spike lui jeta un regard en coin. Le raisonnement du vampire brun lui échappait totalement.

« _Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir une vie normale en sortant avec un vampire de deux cent ans et son bonheur était plus important que le mien_, précisa Angel_. C'est tout._

_- Tu regrettes d'être parti ?_

_- Parfois. »_

Le reste de leur repas se déroula en silence puis ils reprirent leurs recherches avec l'espoir de trouver un indice qui leur permettrait de sauver celle qui était devenue si indispensable à leur vie.

* * *

Les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seules en cuisine pour la vaisselle tandis que les autres reprenaient leur routine précédente qui leur permettait de s'occuper l'esprit.

« _C'est bizarre de faire des choses aussi… normales un tel jour !_ constata Dawn en essuyant une assiette.

_- C'est vrai,_ reconnut Buffy. _C'est la première fois que je me permets de profiter du temps qu'il reste avant une apocalypse…_

_- Ce n'est pas… parce que tu as un mauvais pressentiment, n'est-ce pas ?_ lui demanda sa sœur avec inquiétude.

_- Non,_ la rassura la Tueuse. _Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer._

_- Ce sera un combat particulier_, poursuivit Dawn. _Plutôt une bataille de l'esprit qu'autre chose en ce qui te concerne. »_

Les deux sœurs nettoyèrent quelques instants en silence avant que Dawn ne reprenne la parole.

« _A quelle heure vont arriver les autres ?_

_- A la tombée de la nuit. On se mettra immédiatement en route puisque tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire._ »

Dawn approuva silencieusement en déposant une assiette dans le placard.

« _Et Spike ? Tu as pu lui parler ? _

_- Oui, il viendra. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

_- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, je m'inquiète pour toi_, se défendit sa soeur.

_- Je serai prudente, Dawn_ », lui promit Buffy en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger les verres.

La jeune fille brune soupira.

« _En fait, je me demandais… toi et Spike… est-ce que vous…_ »

La Tueuse se retourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

_« Hé bien, quoi ?_ l'encouragea-t-elle devant son silence.

_- Non, laisse tomber,_ grimaça sa sœur en reprenant une assiette.

_- Non, dis-moi, Dawn,_ insista Buffy. _Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous. Surtout aujourd'hui._

_- D'accord,_ capitula la jeune fille. _Je me disais juste… je sais que vous étiez proches l'année dernière et tout ça mais… j'ai l'impression que c'est différent maintenant._

_- Tu as raison_, admit Buffy. _C'est différent maintenant._

_- Dans quel sens ? _voulut savoir sa sœur.

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même,_ soupira la Tueuse. _Mais disons qu'aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt moi qui le suis et lui qui me fuit… »_

Dawn écarquilla les yeux.

" _Sérieusement, vous en êtes où ?_ insista-t-elle.

_- Pas bien loin, j'imagine_, grimaça sa soeur. _Juste au moment où j'ai l'impression de me sentir vraiment bien avec lui, il choisit de me dire que c'est impossible..._

_- Il a raison, tu sais. »_

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil étonné à sa sœur et celle-ci soupira.

« _Enfin, Buffy ! J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Spike le plus intelligent de vous deux par rapport à votre relation ! C'est un vampire ! Tu as oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ?!_

_- Non, Dawn, je n'ai pas oublié,_ répondit tranquillement la jeune femme en soutenant le regard furieux de sa sœur.

_- Mais alors pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je sais qu'il a changé_, expliqua-t-elle. _Je n'aurais jamais pu ressentir quoi que ce soit avant… tout ça. Je ne te demande pas d'approuver._

_- Ce n'est pas ça_, soupira la jeune fille après quelques secondes. _Je veux dire, j'aime bien Spike, je sais à quel point il t'a aidé dernièrement. Mais c'est le fait qu'il soit un vampire… Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse comme avec Angel si vous découvrez que ça ne peut pas marcher, tu comprends ?_

_- Oh, Dawn. »_

La Tueuse enlaça sa sœur avec émotion tandis que celle-ci lui rendait son étreinte.

« _Je sais que mes choix ne sont pas toujours évidents mais si je ne m'écoute pas, je le regretterai probablement toute ma vie._ »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et serra encore un peu plus fort sa sœur.

* * *

_« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !_ s'exclama Angel en se relevant brutalement.

Spike se redressa immédiatement et regarda avec espoir son homologue relire le passage qui avait retenu son attention.

« _C'est ça_ ! continua-t-il comme pour lui-même. _Relier les esprits… Ce serait vraiment le plus simple…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?_ s'impatienta Spike. _Un autre vaisseau ?_ »

Le vampire brun secoua la tête.

« _Peut-être un moyen de rappeler à Buffy d'où elle vient si la Force l'écrase !_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Spike avec méfiance. _Ca a l'air léger comme méthode de sauvetage… »_

Angel balaya son avis d'un geste de la main et lui expliqua son raisonnement.

« _On va utiliser ta connexion avec la Force pour que tu gardes contact avec elle. De cette manière, tu pourras garantir un lien entre elle et la réalité. »_

Le vampire blond hocha pensivement la tête.

« _Comment on fait ça ? _

_- Un simple sort pour garantir que votre connexion se maintiendra ce soir et un entraînement pour te servir de ton lien avec la Force. L'important est que tu puisses utiliser cette connexion pour retrouver Buffy si elle se perd._

_- Mais je n'ai pas de contrôle sur ce lien_, remarqua Spike en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Il faut que tu saches comment faire d'ici ce soir,_ conclut Angel. _Tu as toujours cherché à repousser ce lien mais en te concentrant, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver ! »_

Le vampire hocha de nouveau la tête, souriant cette fois. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Tueuse.

* * *

Buffy souffla longuement en tendant son esprit vers le calme. Elle s'efforça de se débarrasser de toutes ses pensées parasites et repensa seulement aux paroles du moine qui lui avait enseigné cette technique. La Force allait sûrement la repousser au fin fond d'elle-même en s'emparant de son corps, et elle devait d'abord maitriser toute panique qui menacerait de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

La Tueuse se concentra encore davantage, assurant le contrôle sur l'angoisse qu'elle avait du gérer quelques semaines auparavant. Ce soir, la pression ne devait pas l'affaiblir mais la renforcer. Elle devait lui donner des moyens supplémentaires pour se surpasser. Pour sauver Alex. Pour sauver ses amis.

Pour sauver le monde.

* * *

_« Spike ! Tu es là ? »_

Angel claqua pour la troisième fois des doigts devant le regard inexpressif du vampire blond avant de soupirer. Le sort ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes mais leur entrainement, si simple en apparence, était beaucoup plus complexe à réaliser que prévu. Si Spike n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver comment utiliser sa connexion avec la Force, il ne parvenait que difficilement à en revenir en ayant l'esprit clair. Il avait tenté de lui donner des objectifs pendant son immersion dans la Force pour qu'il se concentre de la même manière qu'il devrait le faire pour Buffy mais toutes ses réponses pour l'instant étaient particulièrement floues et incomplètes.

Angel commença à se demander si sa solution pour préserver Buffy n'allait pas finalement leur ôter un combattant précieux qui serait trop occupé à se débattre dans son propre esprit. A cet instant, Spike émergea de ses pensées.

_« Disposition du lieu ? Combien d'ennemis ? _lui demanda immédiatement le vampire brun.

_- La grotte, comme d'habitude_, grogna Spike en tentant de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. _Deux ou trois vampires et un gros moche… Une espèce de monstre vert bizarre… Je ne me souviens plus… »_

Angel soupira et se rassit un peu plus loin dans sa chaise avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_« Il faut qu'on soit chez Buffy d'ici deux heures. Peut-être qu'il faudrait te reposer pour être en forme tout à l'heure,_ proposa-t-il.

_- Je me reposerai demain_ », répliqua le vampire blond en se focalisant une nouvelle fois sur sa connexion avec leur ennemi juré.

Angel acquiesça silencieusement.

_« Pour le moment, concentre-toi uniquement sur le nombre d'ennemis. »_

* * *

La Tueuse referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, serrant dans sa main la Faux, symbole de son statut d'Elue parmi les hommes et contre le Mal. Elle descendit tranquillement les escaliers et déposa son arme sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Seul Andrew était déjà assis non loin d'elle. Willow et Giles chuchotaient dans un coin de la pièce et Dawn se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Faith et Robin firent leur entrée et s'assirent sans un mot à leur tour. Enfin, l'arrivée des deux vampires acheva de compléter le groupe des combattants pour cette apocalypse.

L'atmosphère était lourde et aucun ne semblait vouloir briser le silence assourdissant qui régnait entre eux. Finalement, Buffy décida de récapituler les grandes lignes de leur plan.

"_Lorsque nous arriverons dans la grotte et que je me livrerai à la Force, Dawn et Andrew mettront Alex à l'abri. Dès que la Force aura pris possession de mon corps, votre priorité est de tuer le maximum de vampires et de démons constituant sa garde. Je me charge de la Force. Quand j'aurais repris le contrôle, Willow et Giles lanceront le sort pour l'emprisonner dans le collier. Ensuite, ils essayeront de le détruire. Il faudra leur donner les moyens de travailler et leur donner un espace suffisant où ils ne seront pas déranger."_

La jeune femme se tût quelques instants et fixa ses compagnons du regard avant de reprendre.

"_Si j'échoue et que la Force garde le contrôle sur moi, le plan reste identique. Je sais pouvoir compter sur chacun de vous."_

A ces mots, la Tueuse se leva et se saisit de la Faux sur la table avant de se tourner vers Faith et de la lui tendre. La jeune femme brune la prit prudemment et approuva son discours d'un hochement de tête déterminé.

_"Allons sauver le monde_", conclut Buffy en se dirigeant vers la porte tandis que tous ses amis lui emboîtait le pas.


	36. Le tueur en moi

**Chapitre 36**

**Le tueur en moi**

**Bien, nous voici à la première partie du combat final contre la Force. J'ai mis du temps et beaucoup d'énergie dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur! Bonne lecture.**

**Merci à chrystelleB pour son commentaire.**

**Marina**** : je suis super contente que tu aies aimé les moments autour de Buffy car ce sont aussi mes préférés ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

Arrivée devant l'impasse qui les mènerait à l'antre de la Force, la petite troupe ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour sonder son environnement. Les lieux étaient déserts mais ils ne pensèrent pas une seconde être au mauvais endroit. Ils savaient que la Force les attendait et que ses combattants patientaient tranquillement à l'intérieur de la caverne creusée dans les sous-sols de la ville.

"_Je vais descendre la première et vous me suivrez_, décida Buffy. _Essayez de ne pas vous montrer tant qu'on ne sait pas où se trouve Alex_."

A ces mots, la Tueuse s'engagea dans l'escalier noir et humide qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la Terre vers la cachette de leur ennemi. Tandis qu'elle progressait vers la partie de la grotte faiblement éclairée, Buffy espéra un instant avoir prit la bonne décision quant à sa stratégie de se livrer à la Force. Rapidement cependant, elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer. Ce n'était plus l'heure de réfléchir mais d'agir.

La Tueuse pénétra lentement dans la partie centrale de la caverne où une multitude de démons et de vampires de toutes sortes frémirent et se retournèrent à son approche. Buffy hésita à s'avancer davantage et serra son unique pieu dans sa main. Elle était totalement à découvert et au vu du nombre de démons présents, il était inenvisageable d'engager le combat.

"_Laissez-la passer_", fit le son irréel de sa propre voix depuis l'autre côté de la caverne.

Les démons s'écartèrent immédiatement, offrant un petit chemin à la jeune femme qui la mènerait vers la Force. Buffy inspira profondément et avança d'un air qu'elle espérait plein d'assurance. A son passage, plusieurs vampires découvrirent leurs crocs luisants et quelques démons remuèrent mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

Enfin, elle gagna l'autre extrémité de la caverne où la Force l'attendait sous ses traits.

"_Où est Alex?"_ demanda immédiatement Buffy.

Son ennemi lui sourit et fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt un gros démon à la peau couverte d'écailles poussa devant lui le jeune homme avec rudesse. Ses vêtements déchirés et sa peau écorchée à de nombreux endroits témoignaient du mauvais traitement qu'il avait subi ces derniers jours.

"_Laisse-le partir maintenant_", insista la Tueuse.

La Force leva les yeux au ciel et fit cette fois un geste de la tête en direction du gardien du jeune homme. Celui-ci lâcha Alex qui s'écroula aussitôt. Buffy se précipita vers son meilleur ami pour le relever.

"Alex? Est-ce que ça va? s'enquit-elle avec appréhension.

- _B… Buffy? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ répondit-il, hagard. _Tu n'aurais pas du…_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger_, le coupa-t-elle. _Dawn et Andrew vont s'occuper de toi._

_- Mais…_

_- Bla bla bla_, les interrompit soudain la Force avec ennui. _Et si on passait à la deuxième partie de notre accord?_

_- Il doit d'abord sortir d'ici_", répliqua la Tueuse.

Cette fois-ci, la Force perdit son sourire et le démon à écailles qui avait senti la colère de son maitre se rapprocha d'Alex d'un air menaçant.

"_J'ai dit que je te rendrai ton ami et il est là, _gronda la Force. _Je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer des marchés avec ta misérable espèce alors réjouis-toi seulement que je ne l'ai pas tué. Maintenant, passons à la deuxième partie de notre accord!_

_- Ca va aller, Buffy_, fit Alex en se relevant doucement.

_- Les autres sont justes derrière_, lui souffla rapidement la Tueuse. _Trouve Dawn et Andrew. Nous avons un plan._

_- Tu es sûre?_ lui demanda encore son meilleur ami. _Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais…_

- _Débarrasse-moi de lui_", soupira la Force qui perdait patience devant ces bavardages intempestifs.

Le gros démon se saisit alors d'Alex par le bras mais Buffy lui assena un coup de pied qui lui fit lâcher prise tandis que le jeune homme retombait à nouveau sur le sol. Vexé, le démon envoya à son tour son poing dans les côtes de la Tueuse qui grimaça.

"_Pas de ça!_ les interrompit brutalement la Force_. Je ne veux pas que mon nouveau corps soit abimé! Contente-toi de le déplacer ailleurs,_ ordonna-t-elle encore au démon qui s'exécuta en traînant Alex vers l'endroit d'où était arrivé Buffy.

"_Bien, où en étions-nous? _s'exclama ensuite joyeusement la Force en reportant son attention vers son invitée. _Ah oui! C'est l'heure où je prends un nouveau vaisseau!"_

Immédiatement, les démons et les vampires présents se rapprochèrent jusqu'à former un cercle autour de la Force et de la Tueuse. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent et tendirent chacun un cristal à la jeune femme blonde qui fronça les sourcils.

"_C'est indispensable pour notre petite transaction_, lui précisa la Force tandis que Buffy s'en saisissait lentement.

_- Que va-t-il se passer?_ demanda la Tueuse.

_- Vraiment très simple_, répliqua sa silhouette sur le ton de la conversation tandis que d'autres démons s'agitaient autour d'elle en scandant quelques sortilèges. _Ces cristaux vont me permettre de prendre forme dans ton enveloppe corporelle. Rassure-toi, tu ne sentiras rien. Qui plus est, tu n'auras jamais été aussi forte, je te le garantis!_

_- Que fait-on des amis de la Tueuse?_ grogna soudain un vampire.

-_ Ils sont là?_ demanda la Force avant de hausser les épaules. _Détruisez-les alors."_

Buffy voulut répliquer mais elle se sentit soudain incapable de faire le moindre geste. Les cristaux dans ses mains la brûlaient et elle eut tout juste la force de relever les yeux vers la Force.

"_Désolée, ma chère. Tu es à moi maintenant."_

* * *

"_Faith, tu vois quelque chose?"_ s'impatienta Robin.

La Tueuse brune revint vers le petit groupe qui restait caché dans la pénombre des escaliers en secouant la tête.

"_Buffy s'est fondue dans la masse des démons. Ils se sont écartés pour la laisser passer avant de se regrouper et j'ai l'ai perdue de vue._

_- Elle est sûrement aux côtés de la Force pour récupérer Alex,_ fit Angel en serrant au fond de sa poche le collier. Ca ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

_- Regardez! On dirait que ça bouge!"_ s'exclama alors Giles d'une voix étouffée.

Tous se tournèrent brusquement en direction des démons et observèrent en effet un mouvement de foule parmi eux. Soudain, un immense démon à écailles s'approcha de leur cachette et tous reculèrent instinctivement un peu plus dans l'ombre bien que cela soit inutile puisqu'il semblait évident qu'ils avaient été découverts.

"_Voici votre ami,_ grogna-t-il en balançant Alex au sol sans ménagement. _La Tueuse est maintenant sous le contrôle de notre Maître et si vous restez, vous serez tués._

_- Tu peux lui dire qu'on l'attend de pied ferme!_" répliqua Spike qui s'était avancé.

Le gros monstre ne sembla pas se préoccuper davantage de leur sort et repartit aussitôt en sens inverse tandis qu'une partie des vampires et des démons se tournaient à présent vers le petit groupe avec convoitise.

Willow et Dawn se précipitèrent alors vers leur ami presque inconscient à terre. A leur contact cependant, il tenta de se redresser un peu.

"_Buffy… elle est…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas_, murmura précipitamment la jeune femme rousse. _Elle a un plan."_

A la vue des démons qui se rapprochaient rapidement de leur groupe, Faith prit les choses en main.

"_Dawn et Andrew, vous sortez Alex d'ici. Robin et moi, on vous couvre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que vous soyez seuls et vous l'emmènerez à l'hôpital. Angel et Spike, vous accompagnez Willow et Giles dans la boutique abandonnée de l'impasse au-dessus d'ici. Ils penseront qu'on a fui et vous serez tranquilles le temps qu'on revienne."_

Donnant ainsi le signal du départ, la Tueuse brune fit tournoyer la Faux devant elle pour écarter les attaquants déjà trop proches avant d'enfoncer son arme au hasard dans un démon flasque et gris. La force de la Faux déchira littéralement en deux le démon et Faith avança vers un nouvel ennemi. Dawn et Andrew se placèrent de chaque côté d'Alex et se mirent à courir vers la sortie, bientôt imités par tous leurs amis.

Arrivés au sommet de l'escalier, le groupe se sépara selon les instructions de Faith. Tandis que Dawn, Andrew et Alex s'enfuyaient pour rejoindre l'hôpital, un groupe de démons se mit à les poursuivre, obligeant Faith et Robin à les suivre à leur tour afin de garantir leur sécurité.

De leur côté, Spike, Angel, Willow et Giles se ruèrent vers la boutique d'antiquités barricadée depuis son abandon des années auparavant tout en repoussant les démons et les vampires qui les suivaient de près. Pendant que Spike et Angel détruisaient leurs poursuivants, Giles et Willow s'attelèrent à arracher les planches qui barraient la porte d'entrée. Au bout de quelques minutes éprouvantes, le bois céda enfin et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Les deux vampires s'assurèrent ensuite d'éliminer les quelques derniers démons tandis que Willow verrouillait la porte de l'intérieur à l'aide d'un sort.

Elle sortit ensuite de son petit sac à dos son livre et ses ingrédients tandis qu'Angel lui donnait le collier. Avec l'aide de Giles, elle alluma ensuite des bougies pour éclairer la pièce et demanda mentalement à sa meilleure amie restée en bas de tenir bon contre leur plus grand ennemi.

* * *

Buffy constata rapidement qu'elle se trouvait paralysée dans son propre corps. Cela ne l'étonna pas et elle décida d'utiliser ce temps pour anticiper l'arrivée de la Force dans son esprit. Elle tenta d'ignorer la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux et chercha à approfondir son calme. Ses amis étaient découverts mais ils étaient préparés et leur plan fin prêt. La Tueuse devait se débarrasser de toute son inquiétude pour eux afin de concentrer l'intégralité de son énergie dans sa tâche. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance et surtout que sa survie et celle de l'humanité en dépendaient.

Soudain, tel un raz de marée, la Tueuse sentit la situation lui échapper. La Force pénétra dans son corps et dans son esprit avec une telle puissance qu'elle eut l'impression d'en avoir le souffle coupé. Elle tenta de résister mais se sentit inexorablement délogée et repoussée au fin fond d'elle-même. Cette sensation lui en rappela une autre, celle où elle avait senti sa vie doucement s'échapper lors de son sacrifice contre Gloria. A cet instant, le peu de conscience qui lui restait d'elle-même se révolta et lui cria qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon, que son esprit était simplement privé de son espace habituel. Pourtant, Buffy eut bientôt l'effroyable impression qu'elle abandonnait son corps pour une nouvelle forme d'existence. Elle n'avait plus d'enveloppe humaine, plus de sensation en provenance de son corps. Elle était un point insignifiant quelque part et elle flottait, perdue dans un espace qu'elle estima infini.

Buffy perdit la notion de ce qui l'entourait et fut engloutie par son ennemi.

* * *

Faith et Robin mirent plusieurs minutes à se débarrasser de la petite troupe de démons qui s'était élancée derrière Dawn, Andrew et Alex. Malgré leur course effrénée, leurs ennemis se révélaient étonnamment endurants et la Tueuse brune décida bientôt qu'elle aurait plus vite fait de les tuer un par un. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, elle assena un dernier coup à un démon gris qui s'effondra mollement sur la chaussée et se tourna vers la soeur de la Tueuse.

"_Continuez par là_, lui ordonna-t-elle. _Robin et moi repartons en arrière pour nous assurer que vous serez tranquilles et on rejoindra les autres dans la boutique."_

Dawn approuva d'un mouvement de tête avant de reprendre sa course aux côtés de son petit ami qui soutenait toujours Alex.

Reprenant le chemin en sens inverse, Faith et Robin se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la petite boutique où s'était réfugié le reste de leur groupe. Tout paraissait calme aux alentours et cela signifiait qu'Angel et Spike avaient pu garantir la sécurité des lieux pour Willow et Giles, ce qui rassura un peu la jeune femme.

"_Je descends jeter un coup d'oeil en bas_, fit cette dernière à son mari. _Rejoins-les à l'intérieur et si quelque chose se passe mal, viens me chercher._

_- D'accord. Fais attention à toi._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."_

A ces mots, Faith s'enfonça à nouveau dans les entrailles de la Terre. Arrivée en bas, elle remarqua que le nombre de vampires et de démons présents avait un peu diminué mais qu'il en restait une quantité non négligeable et la jeune femme resserra sa prise sur le manche de la Faux. Enfin, elle aperçut la silhouette de Buffy qui évoluait au milieu de ses ennemis.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression que la Force soit en difficulté pour le moment. Elle semblait même particulièrement se plaire dans le corps de la Tueuse blonde et distribuait ses ordres sur un ton léger tout en s'habituant à son nouveau vaisseau. Elle était en effet encore un peu maladroite dans ses gestes et prenait en compte l'étroitesse de son corps qui la limitait dans ses mouvements par rapport à sa forme précédente en faisant des petits mouvements d'étirements.

"_Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?"_ murmura la jeune femme brune en l'observant encore quelques minutes.

Faith remonta ensuite prudemment l'escalier mais il semblait que les sujets de la Force ne se préoccupe plus de la pourchasser comme ils s'affairaient autour de la Force désormais incarnée. La Tueuse brune frissonna. Si la Force ne lançait plus d'attaque, c'est parce qu'elle avait de plus grands projets et que leur présence ne lui semblait pas constituer une menace. Ce n'était pas bon signe pour elle et leurs amis, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

* * *

Après avoir tournés au coin d'une troisième rue, Dawn, Andrew et Alex s'autorisèrent enfin une pause et s'appuyèrent contre le mur pour reprendre leur souffle. Alex, particulièrement exténué, se laissa glisser contre le sol et ferma les yeux pour tenter de contrôler les battements erratiques de son coeur.

"_Andrew, emmène Alex à l'hôpital_, fit soudain Dawn. _Ce n'est plus très loin._

_- Et toi?_ s'enquit ton petit ami en fronçant les sourcils.

_- J'y retourne_, déclara la jeune fille avec détermination.

_- Mais… et le plan?_

_- Le plan disait qu'on devait emmener Alex en lieu sûr et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Rien n'a été prévu pour la suite._

_- C'est de la folie, Dawn! Tu vas te faire tuer!"_ s'écria Andrew.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, ce qui scandalisa un peu plus le jeune homme.

"_C'est ma soeur! insista-t-elle. Il n'est pas question que je reste sans rien faire, tu comprends? Je ne peux pas…_

_- Je comprends_, soupira-t-il après quelques secondes en se redressant à son tour. _Dans ce cas, je vais venir avec toi._

_- Quoi?_ s'écria la jeune fille. _Non, Andrew! C'est trop dangereux!_

_- Je ne me pardonnerai pas s'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne suis même pas là, Dawn!_ lui expliqua-t-il sérieusement. _En plus, ta soeur me tuerait, c'est sûr..._

_- Hé, les amoureux_, fit soudain la voix d'Alex qui se relevait à son tour. _Dès que vous serez là-bas, donnez ça à Will."_

Il leur tendit ensuite d'une main tremblante un petit morceau de pierre d'un bleu azurien de la taille d'une noix.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ s'enquit Andrew en s'en saisissant.

_- Ca fait partie du rituel de la Force pour prendre possession du corps de Buffy. J'en ai pris un bout car je les ai entendus parler et ils avaient absolument besoin de toutes les pierres pour que le sort soit complet. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais j'espère que ça pourra vous aider… Je me suis pris pas mal de coups pour l'avoir sans éveiller les soupçons…_

_- Tu vas réussir à atteindre l'hôpital tout seul?_ s'inquiéta Dawn.

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi,_ la rassura Alex en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. _Ce n'est rien après tout ce que j'ai vécu aux côtés de ta soeur!"_

* * *

"_Il faut redescendre là dedans et attaquer!_ martela Spike après que Faith ai expliqué ce qu'elle avait aperçu en bas quelques minutes auparavant. _Si on ne donne pas d'opportunités à Buffy, elle ne pourra pas prendre l'avantage sur la Force. Il faut la déstabiliser!_

_- Je suis d'accord_, approuva Angel_. La Force nous a oubliés, il faut saisir cette occasion._

_- Mais il faut que quelqu'un reste auprès de Willow et Giles!_ leur rappela Faith, contrariée. _Il ne faut pas qu'ils soient dérangés pendant le sort._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous_, intervint Willow. _J'ai effectué toutes les préparations, tout est prêt. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que lancer le sort maintenant et pour cela, il faut que Buffy soit séparée de la Force. _

_- Willow a raison, nous pourrons nous défendre si quelques démons se montrent,_ fit Giles. _Pour l'instant, il faut créer une opportunité pour Buffy._

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée_, soupira Faith. _La situation peut changer très vite si la Force constate que nous ne sommes pas partis. Le sort est notre première priorité. _

_- Je vais rester avec eux,_ proposa alors son mari. _A trois, nous courons moins de risques."_

La Tueuse brune réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de hocher positivement la tête.

" _D'accord. On va les remuer un peu et ce sera à Buffy de jouer!"_

* * *

Les trois amis descendirent une nouvelle fois la volée de marches qui les mènerait vers la Force et ses démons. Arrivés à destination, ils remarquèrent rapidement que la Force donnait des instructions aux démons et aux vampires qui l'écoutaient avec attention et ils s'approchèrent prudemment.

"_Krakius, je compte sur toi pour débarrasser le coin nord de la planète vers les Pôles._

_- Pourrais-je y rester, mon Maitre?_ s'enquit le démon avec espoir.

La Force sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

" _Oui, restes-y. Le corps des humains est peu adapté aux grands froids. Je m'établirai certainement dans une région plus tempérée dès que j'aurai tuée toutes ces nouvelles tueuses. Il y en a tellement... au moins, elles ne sont pas très puissantes et cela devrait prendre peu de temps…_

_- Maitre, puis-je m'établir en Europe?_ demanda soudain un vampire. _Les humains y sont nombreux et habitent dans de petits espaces. Cette concentration permettra à mon clan de pouvoir se nourrir convenablement._

_- Non, je veux un vampire avec plus d'expérience_, répliqua la Force. _Les humains pourraient se regrouper et attaquer._

- Mais, mon Maitre…"

Le vampire ne termina pas sa phrase. La main du nouveau vaisseau de la Force avait littéralement transpercé sa poitrine pour en ressortir son coeur qu'elle broya à la seule force de ses doigts. Incrédule, le vampire se dilua en poussières sous les yeux baissés de ses compagnons qui reculèrent d'un pas.

"_Vous a-t-on prévenus que je détestais être contredite?_ s'enquit joyeusement le corps de Buffy en examinant sa main ensanglantée. _Ce corps est très satisfaisant pour l'instant,_ ajouta-t-elle ensuite. _Bien. Où en étais-je?_

_- L'Europe, mon Maitre_, s'empressa de lui rappeler un démon à la peau rouge.

- _Ah oui, l'Europe… Voyez si Drusilla serait intéressée. Il me semble qu'elle a toujours adoré cette partie du monde…_

_- Bien, mon Maitre."_

* * *

"_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _s'enquit Faith, mal à l'aise_. Où est… Buffy?_

_- Devant toi, _grogna Spike.

_- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, _soupira la jeune femme. _Je ne vois aucun signe de lutte… intérieure._

_- Je n'en vois pas non plus_, fit Angel. _Peut-être lui faut-il plus de temps?_

_- On pourrait essayer de l'affaiblir physiquement maintenant qu'elle a un corps?_ suggéra la Tueuse brune.

Devant le regard noir du vampire blond, celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

"_J'ai dit l'affaiblir pas la tuer alors calme-toi un peu!"_

Spike acquiesça et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la Force.

"_En tout cas, on peut dégommer ses sbires pour l'instant. Ils doivent être des leaders et c'est pour ça qu'elle leur partage le monde. Les autres ont déjà du partir festoyer en ville en pensant que plus rien ne peut les arrêter._

_- Je pense qu'à nous trois, on peut y arriver_, remarqua Angel.

_- D'accord_, approuva Faith. _A mon signal."_

Vifs comme l'éclair, la Tueuse et les deux vampires surgirent derrière le groupe de démons occupés à se répartir le contrôle de la Terre sous le commandement de leur Maitre. Les premiers ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils étaient attaqués et tombèrent rapidement sous les coups. Les trois amis se débarrassèrent ainsi des différents leaders trop surpris pour réellement réagir en un temps relativement court. Finalement, la Force qui était restée en retrait s'approcha et attrapa Faith avec une facilité déconcertante, ce qui stoppa les deux autres.

" _Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_ chanta la voix de Buffy en tordant le bras de son adversaire qui tomba à genoux. _Vous voulez une part du gâteau, c'est ça? Il fallait le dire plus tôt!_

_- Qu'as-tu fait à Buffy?"_ demanda la Tueuse brune qui grimaçait de douleur.

La Force éclata de rire.

"_Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est encore là votre Buffy?_ s'esclaffa-t-elle. _Si elle était là, est-ce que je pourrais faire ça?"_

A ces mots, elle tira d'un coup sec sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait à sa merci, lui brisant le bras dans un craquement épouvantable. Faith hurla et le corps de Buffy se mit à rire de plus belle.

"_Où est-elle?_ hurla Spike en la saisissant brutalement à la gorge.

_- Oh, mon amour, tu ne me ferais pas de mal? Pas à moi!_ minauda la silhouette de la Tueuse.

_- Tu n'es pas elle. Tu ne le seras jamais_, gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son cou.

_- Oh, quel dommage! Tu m'as démasquée!"_ pouffa la Force en se dégageant tranquillement de l'emprise du vampire.

Elle envoya ensuite un coup de pied dans le ventre de Spike qui s'écroula au sol avant de lancer son poing dans le visage d'Angel qui accourrait et s'effondra à son tour. Elle ramassa ensuite la Faux qu'avait laissée tomber Faith et s'approcha nonchalamment des trois combattants à terre en laissant trainer son arme sur le sol, parsemant son avancée d'une trace ensanglantée.

"_Puisque vous ne voulez pas être dans mon équipe, qui veut mourir le premier?_" leur demanda alors Buffy dans un sourire éclatant.


	37. Incertitudes

**Chapitre 37**

**Incertitudes**

**Pardon pour ce grand retard de publication! A vrai dire, je trouve ce chapitre trop court par rapport aux autres et j'ai cherché à le faire durer mais ça ne m'allait pas non plus, j'espère que le contenu sera néanmoins à la hauteur… **

**Bref, je vais essayer de vous donner rapidement le prochain pour compenser.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser leurs avis concernant mon histoire!**

_**Marina : J'essaye de faire en sorte que chaque détail ait son importance, dont la petite pierre… ! Merci pour ton commentaire si gentil une fois de plus !**_

* * *

La Force incarnée dans le corps de la Tueuse jeta un regard triomphant aux trois des plus grands combattants que comptait la Terre. Elle les avait terrassés sans même se fatiguer et cette perspective l'enchanta encore davantage. Les corps morts de ses principaux lieutenants gisaient autour d'eux mais cela ne la perturba pas le moins du monde. Elle trouverait d'autres démons à qui confier des tâches sans aucun problème. Ils se battraient même pour qu'elle les désigne.

"_Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la Tueuse m'offre autant de puissance,_ leur confia-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation tout en jouant avec la Faux_. Pour un corps aussi fragile que celui des humains, elle est définitivement le meilleur choix que je puisse avoir_."

La Force déambula ensuite parmi ses adversaires toujours sonnés à terre puis s'approcha d'Angel et retourna le vampire blessé du bout des pieds afin qu'il puisse la voir.

"_Buffy a en plus eu la gentillesse de me laisser tous ses souvenirs_, continua-t-elle_. Je connais tout de vous. Et de vos faiblesses_."

Elle s'agenouilla auprès du vampire brun et celui-ci tenta de se soustraire à sa main qui parcourait son visage.

"_C'est étonnant_, murmura la Force_. C'est presque comme si je vous connaissais moi aussi. Tu aurais fait un allié de poids Angélus…_"

Soudain, elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos et se retourna. Elle eut largement le temps de contrer l'attaque de Spike qui s'était relevé et saisit d'une barre de fer ayant probablement appartenue à l'un des démons. Buffy le saisit par la gorge d'une main tandis qu'elle lui arrachait son arme de l'autre et la laissait tomber à terre.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu espères?_ lui demanda-t-elle_. Ta chère Tueuse est morte et vous n'avez même pas la force à vous trois de vous opposer à moi! Plus rien ne m'arrêtera maintenant._"

A ces mots cependant, la Force sentit une douce chaleur envahir son abdomen et elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Un liquide chaud et rouge imprégnait progressivement ses vêtements et une sensation désagréable s'insinuait dans son nouveau corps.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? _s'étonna-t-elle en portant sa main libre à son ventre.

- _Bienvenue parmi les humains!_" lui répondit Dawn en ajustant son arbalète pour décocher une nouvelle flèche dans le dos de sa soeur.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au troisième impact que la Force relâcha le vampire blond et qu'elle commença à vaciller. Dawn récupéra immédiatement la Faux et s'approcha avec Andrew de leurs amis pour les aider à se relever.

"_Il faut sortir d'ici_! leur cria la jeune fille. _Ca ne l'arrêtera pas longtemps!_"

En effet, à peine Angel et Faith furent-ils debouts que la Force tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle était tombée à genoux, étourdie par la sensation de la douleur qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'arracher les flèches plantées dans son flanc.

"_Misérable peste_, souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Dawn. Tu _n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde…_

_- Spike! Il faut partir, viens!_" répéta la soeur de la Tueuse en éludant les paroles de la Force.

Ce dernier se releva lentement et observa Dawn et Andrew soutenir Faith. La Tueuse brune semblait mal en point et tenait en grimaçant son épaule probablement déboîtée. Spike ne comprenait pas comment la Force avait pu les réduire à néant tous les trois en si peu de temps. Ils étaient pourtant des guerriers très expérimentés. Il semblait pourtant que la source du Mal soit bien plus puissante qu'eux tous, surtout en possession du corps de la Tueuse. Son regard se porta alors sur la silhouette blessée de Buffy qui luttait pour contrôler son corps meurtri.

"_Attends_, fit le vampire. _On ne peut pas lancer le sort si la Force est toujours dans son corps. _

_- Nous ne sommes pas de taille pour le moment_! répliqua Dawn. _Il faut sortir d'ici avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits!_

_- Non, elle est blessée. On ne peut pas la laisser là. Buffy…"_

Spike s'approcha doucement de la Tueuse. Les yeux de la jeune femme blonde lançaient des éclairs. La Force paraissait furieuse de constater le premier défaut de son nouveau vaisseau mais Spike était certain que Buffy le voyait à travers la Force. En réalité, il ne voulait surtout pas envisager le contraire.

" _Ce n'est pas Buffy »_, lui fit alors remarquer Angel encore chancelant non loin de lui.

Il posa ensuite une main ferme sur son épaule.

_« Laisse-moi tranquille!_" gronda le vampire blond en se dégageant.

La Force reprenait lentement le contrôle sur le corps de la Tueuse et tenta alors de se relever.

"_Je vous tuerai tous_, souffla-t-elle à leur attention. _Vous ne m'arrêterez pas!"_

_- Spike, il faut partir!_ insista Angel en constatant que la Force retrouvait sa vigueur de seconde en seconde.

_- Je refuse de la laisser là! _s'entêta le vampire blond. _Il faut que je fasse quelque chose!_

_- Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant! Rappelle-toi du plan, on ne peut pas la laisser gagner! Spike, ce n'est pas Buffy! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?_ ragea le vampire en sentant des larmes lui brûler les yeux. _C'est toujours Buffy! Elle est forcément quelque part!_

_- Spike, il faut que tu remontes,_ intervint Dawn qui était revenue sur ses pas. _Là-haut, on pourra réfléchir à un nouveau plan mais on doit partir maintenant!"_

Spike flancha au son de la voix de Dawn mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la Tueuse, toujours affaiblie.

« _Je viens de blesser ma propre soeur pour qu'on ait une chance!_ continua-t-elle fermement. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure mais on ne pourra rien pour elle si on reste ici! Je t'en prie Spike, remonte avec nous!"_

Le vampire détourna enfin les yeux et il recula vers Dawn et Angel. Après un dernier regard à la silhouette de Buffy, il détala avec ses compagnons.

* * *

"_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_ demanda Willow avec inquiétude tout en nettoyant une plaie sur la main de Dawn. _Je veux dire… on ne peut pas faire le sort tout de suite._

_- On n'aurait pas du la laisser en bas!_ s'énerva Spike pour la dixième fois depuis que le petit groupe était revenu se mettre à l'abri dans la boutique.

_- Elle est dangereuse. Vous n'aviez pas le choix_, tempéra Giles.

_- Vous dites qu'elle est sérieusement blessée. On peut sans doute en tirer avantage_, intervint Robin.

_- Si vous suggérez qu'on en profite pour l'achever, c'est moi qui vous tue,_ le prévint le vampire blond en s'avançant d'un air menaçant.

- _Je suis désolé mais est-ce que ce n'était pas le plan même de Buffy?_ insista-t-il. _Au cas où elle ne parvienne pas à avoir le dessus?_

_- On ne peut pas abandonner si vite",_ s'interposa Willow.

L'ancien proviseur secoua la tête et revint auprès de Faith qui se massait doucement le bras après que Giles la lui ai remise quelques minutes auparavant.

" _Dawn lui a tiré trois flèches mais elle n'avait pas l'air si mal_, grimaça Andrew.

_- Le but n'est pas de tuer Buffy_, approuva la jeune fille_. Je voulais seulement l'affaiblir pour gagner du temps._

_- Ce que tu as fait était extrêmement risqué Dawn, _lui fit remarquer l'observateur de sa soeur_. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir._

_- Nous avons vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne avant de descendre_, répliqua la jeune fille_. Je ne voulais pas rester en arrière, il s'agit de ma soeur, Giles!_

_- Je comprends mais ce changement de plan sans nous en avertir était dangereux, Dawn. En pensant que vous étiez à l'abri, nous aurions pu déclencher une attaque et vous blesser._

_- Vous avez raison,_ gimaça la sœur de la Tueuse. _J'aurai dû vous le dire..._

_- Peu importe, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, nous serions de l'histoire ancienne_, les coupa Angel.

- _Vous avez laissé Alex tout seul?_ s'inquiéta Willow.

_- Nous étions juste devant l'hôpital et aucun démon ne nous poursuivait. Il nous a assuré qu'il y arriverait sans problème_, répondit Dawn avec une pointe de culpabilité en pensant à son ami blessé.

_- Je suis sûre que tout s'est bien passé_, fit la sorcière qui avait confiance en son meilleur ami. _Mais pour Buffy… je peux peut-être la maintenir affaiblie le temps que nous trouvions le moyen de la faire revenir. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Giles?_

_- Cela va te demander une énergie considérable,_ soupira l'observateur. _Si trois flèches l'ont à peine ralentie, je pense que tu n'auras plus beaucoup de force lorsqu'il s'agira d'activer le collier. Si au moins nous avions une idée pour aider Buffy à reprendre possession de son corps!"_

Angel et Spike échangèrent alors un regard et le vampire brun acquiesça.

"_On a peut-être un plan à ce sujet_", fit Spike.

* * *

Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux et Angel décida de leur expliquer ce que Spike et lui avaient tenté de créer grâce au lien entre le vampire blond et la Force.

"_Nous avons fait quelques essais hier pour que Spike utilise sa connexion avec la Force au cas où Buffy serait trop écrasée pour revenir d'elle-même._

_- Passer par la Force pour atteindre Buffy? _réfléchit Willow. _Pourquoi pas..._

_- Est-ce que tu maîtrises ce lien?_ demanda Faith à Spike. _Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de pouvoir sur cette connexion?_

_- Je sais comment emprunter ce lien pour remonter jusqu'à la Force_, affirma le vampire.

- _Pendant vos essais, combien de temps as-tu tenu?_ demanda Giles.

_- A vrai dire, il avait plutôt des difficultés à se focaliser sur des choses précises pendant ce temps_, convint Angel.

- _Mais je peux me concentrer davantage! Je trouverai Buffy!_ ajouta Spike devant les mines inquiètes des membres du groupe.

- _C'est une idée intéressante mais elle semble bien fragile_, soupira l'observateur.

- _Il te faudrait un repère pour ne pas te perdre à ton tour,_ continua Willow.

_- Tu as une idée, Will?_ s'enquit Dawn avec espoir.

- _Bien sûr, ce serait plus facile si la Magic Box était encore là!_ soupira la jeune femme rousse. _Un objet mystique est indispensable pour ce genre de sorts!_

_- Est-ce que ça pourrait aider?_ demanda alors Andrew en sortant de sa poche la petite pierre bleue qu'Alex leur avait donné avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ s'enquit Robin.

- _Alex a entendu les démons responsables du rituel pour la Force dire que toutes les pierres étaient nécessaires pour que le vaisseau soit entièrement soumis_, expliqua le jeune homme tandis que la jeune sorcière examinait la pierre.

- _C'est ça!_ s'exclama ensuite Willow. _C'est notre chance!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ lui demanda Faith.

- _Si Alex a volé cette pierre, cela signifie que le sort n'est pas complet et que Buffy est forcément quelque part en elle! Je peux l'utiliser pour qu'elle soit ton repère, Spike!_

_- Comment est-ce qu'elle va m'aider?_

_- Elle devrait te montrer la partie manquante, celle où elle aurait dû se trouver et donc là où est probablement l'esprit de Buffy._

_- C'est parfait!_ s'exclama Dawn.

- _La fenêtre est cependant très mince_, prévint Giles. _Non seulement il faudra trouver Buffy sans que la Force ne sente ta présence Spike, mais il faudra ensuite réussir à l'expulser suffisamment pour que le sort du collier puisse agir sans vous anéantir._

_- Mince comment cette fenêtre? _s'enquit Spike, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- _De la taille de la pierre. C'est tout ce qui manque à la Force pour écraser la Tueuse définitivement."_

Le vampire se saisit à son tour de l'objet bleu et l'examina. Si cette pierre lui garantissait un passage vers Buffy, peu importait sa taille. Il la ramènerait.

* * *

Willow avait décidé d'isoler Spike dans l'arrière boutique afin de lui garantir le maximum de calme et elle passa en revue avec lui les derniers éléments qu'il aurait à affronter.

" _N'oublie pas que tu peux avoir accès à l'inconscient de Buffy ou à la réalité qu'elle croit vivre. Cela ne correspond pas toujours avec ce qui se passe._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ s'enquit le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Peut-être que Buffy n'a pas conscience de ce que la Force fait d'elle. Ou qu'elle s'est enfermée dans une boucle mortifère… Il faudra sûrement la convaincre._

Devant l'air perplexe de Spike, Willow secoua la tête.

"_Disons simplement que lorsque Gloria a enlevé Dawn, son esprit lui martelait qu'elle avait tuée sa soeur et c'est pourquoi elle est tombée dans cette espèce de catatonie. Espérons que tu n'auras pas à affronter ça…_

_- Espérons,_ répéta le vampire en s'installant à même le sol.

_- Nous distrairons la Force autant que possible mais compte tenu du déséquilibre des forces, on ne va probablement pas tenir longtemps même si j'utilise un peu de magie pour la désorienter_, expliqua encore la sorcière. _Et si…" _

Sa voix se brisa sous le flot de l'émotion qu'elle sentait poindre en elle mais elle secoua la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"_Si Buffy ne revient pas à elle suffisamment rapidement... Nous devrons suivre son plan. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que nous prenions le risque de la laisser s'échapper. D'accord?_

_- Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ferai vite."_

Willow acquiesca, ne voulant envisager l'inimaginable. Elle lui tendit alors la petit pierre bleue qui luisait à présent d'une douce lumière.

"_Elle est prête. Garde la simplement avec toi. Je pense que d'une certaine façon, elle t'indiquera le chemin."_

Le vampire attrapa la pierre et la serra dans sa main gauche. Comme la sorcière s'éloignait vers la porte, Spike l'interpella.

" _Je la ramènerai. Guettez simplement les signes."_

Willow hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant le vampire au silence et à la concentration.


	38. Quoi qu'il advienne

**Chapitre 38**

**Quoi qu'il advienne**

**Et voici la suite dans un délai raisonnable (enfin!). J'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous malgré les vacances!**

**Marina****: Bonjou, fidèle lectrice ! Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Il reste encore 2 ou 3 chapitres maximum… La fin se profile ! Bonne lecture, j'ai glissé quelques moments pour notre couple malgré la bataille alors j'espère que tu apprécieras !**

**Hope****: Un grand merci pour ce commentaire long et détaillé, il m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur. J'y passe du temps c'est vrai, mais c'est également avec plaisir pour des lecteurs comme toi! En tant que fan de la série, je fais très attention pour respecter au mieux les personnages car il n'y a rien de plus agaçant que de ne pas reconnaître nos héros préférés dans une histoire je trouve ! ****J'ai en tête deux projets totalement différents pour la suite lorsque j'arriverai à la fin de cette histoire. L'un continuant cette histoire, l'autre concernant une autre série par rapport à une histoire plus familiale et dramatique… J'en dirai plus au dernier chapitre et j'imagine que cela se décidera à la fois en fonction de mon inspiration à ce moment-là et de l'envie des lecteurs qui me le feront savoir… Merci encore et bonne lecture!**

* * *

A son plus grand désespoir et malgré sa concentration, Spike ne trouvait pas le lien qui l'unissait à la Force. D'habitude, il était presque aspiré par la connexion et elle l'avait envahie sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire à de nombreuses reprises auparavant mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il en avait besoin, il ne ressentait rien.

Le vampire blond résista à l'envie de céder à la panique et de se ruer dans la pièce adjacente pour demander à Willow une explication logique à ce phénomène. S'obligeant à souffler quelques secondes, il se mit à réfléchir plus calmement à ce nouveau problème. Il était l'unique espoir de retrouver Buffy et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à la première difficulté, se rappela-t-il pour s'encourager.

Spike ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'efforça de comprendre ce qui avait pu changer. Finalement, il estima que la seule évolution depuis ses essais avec Angel était l'incarnation de la Force. Celle-ci avait peut-être redirigée toute son attention sur son vaisseau, délaissant celle qu'elle avait accordé au vampire pour obtenir des informations.

Rassuré par la perspective de cette nouvelle piste, Spike se détendit un peu et son esprit dériva naturellement vers la Tueuse qui était devenue un pont supplémentaire entre la Force et lui.

Bientôt, une douce torpeur l'envahit et il sentit de manière confuse la pierre dans sa main gauche se réchauffer.

* * *

Spike ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien. Où qu'il se trouve à présent, ses sens décuplés grâce à sa condition de vampire lui étaient tout simplement inutiles. Il n'entendait ni ne percevait pas le moindre son ou mouvement. Le haut et le bas ne semblaient plus être des repères suffisant non plus mais au moins, il avait l'impression de se tenir debout et de pouvoir marcher.

Ses précédentes rencontres avec la Force grâce à leur lien l'avait projeté directement dans sa tête mais une fois encore, l'ordre des choses avaient changé, sûrement à cause de son incarnation. Aucune présence de son ennemi ne semblait se faire sentir, mais aucune trace de la Tueuse non plus pour l'instant. Au moins, il était plus facile de se faire discret dans cette obscurité, pensa le vampire.

Maintenant, il devait trouver Buffy. A tout prix.

Lentement, Spike progressa dans le noir total, espérant simplement apercevoir un repère quelconque qui lui donnerait une indication. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que le vampire reporta son attention sur sa main gauche à présent brûlante. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit la petite pierre bleue qui scintillait dans l'obscurité. Tendu à l'extrême vers son environnement extérieur et dans sa volonté de retrouver la Tueuse, Spike en avait oublié de penser à ses propres sensations.

Aussitôt, la pierre s'agita comme muée par une force invisible. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et fila à toute allure. Spike se rua à sa poursuite sans réfléchir davantage. Sa brillance dans le noir complet lui permit de ne pas la perdre de vue mais il lui sembla courir pendant des heures avant que la pierre bleue ne se stabilise. Enfin immobile, le vampire vit lentement se matérialiser une poignée étincelante.

Si tout est si facile, on sera bientôt rentré, espéra le vampire en posant la main sur la poignée.

* * *

"_Spike? Mais… mais comment est-ce possible? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!"_

Le vampire blond cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière vive qui l'agressait maintenant de toute part et se sentit tirer en avant tandis qu'il entendait une porte se refermer derrière lui. Sa vision troublée par une multitude de points brillants l'obligea à patienter quelques instants avant qu'il ne puisse observer son environnement. Finalement, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans une maison de banlieue ordinaire dont il avait franchit la porte d'entrée en tournant la poignée bleue.

"_Que s'est-il passé?"_ répéta la voix soudain soucieuse.

Cette voix, il la connaissait parfaitement, réalisa-t-il soudain.

"_Buffy?_ demanda le vampire, incrédule.

_- Je suis là_", répondit la jeune femme devant lui.

Spike la scruta des pieds à la tête et Buffy sembla saisir son trouble puisqu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas. De son côté, le vampire n'était que trop heureux d'avoir localisée si aisément la Tueuse mais il voulait s'assurer de ne pas se tromper. Peut-être l'esprit de Buffy lui jouait-il un tour comme l'avait suggéré Willow.

"_Je… euh… Tu vas bien?_ balbutia-t-il enfin.

_- Oui, oui, ça va. Mais… et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ répéta la jeune femme blonde avec angoisse.

_- Ca va_, fit Spike. _Euh... où est-ce qu'on est?_

_- Je ne sais pas,_ fit la Tueuse, ennuyée. _Ca ressemble à ma maison et à mon quartier. Sauf que… c'est impossible. _

_- Tu te souviens de la Force alors? _s'enquit le vampire avec espoir.

_- Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais oubliée?_ s'étonna Buffy qui se dirigeait maintenant vers le salon tandis que Spike lui emboîtait le pas.

_- Je voulais juste vérifier. Willow a dit que tu pourrais être coincée dans une autre réalité et ne pas te rappeler entièrement..._

_- Je me souviens de tout, _murmura la Tueuse en lui faisant face. _Oh, Spike, je suis tellement désolée!"_

A ces mots, la jeune femme éclata alors en sanglots devant le vampire, interdit.

"_Buffy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_ s'inquiéta-t-il en posant maladroitement une main sur son épaule.

_- Je… J'ai vraiment essayé_, hoqueta-t-elle entre ses larmes. _Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai cru que je l'avais retrouvée mais… je me suis trompée!"_

Perdu, Spike fit asseoir la Tueuse sur le canapé et attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs non loin d'eux avant de le lui tendre. Il s'assit ensuite auprès d'elle et tenta d'y voir un peu plus clair dans les propos décousus de la jeune femme.

"_Buffy, calme-toi. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire._

_- C'est simple pourtant,_ renifla la Tueuse. _J'ai laissé la Force prendre mon corps et ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Vous m'avez tous mis en garde mais je n'ai rien écouté…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave,_ tempéra le vampire. _Tout n'est pas terminé._

_- Je croyais l'avoir sentie cette… intuition que j'avais toujours eue pendant les grandes batailles_, continua Buffy en essuyant ses yeux. _Il faut croire que c'est moi qui avais raison quand je te disais que je n'étais plus à la hauteur…_

_- Tu racontes n'importe quoi,_ grogna le vampire. _Je ne serais pas ici si on avait perdu!"_

La Tueuse secoua la tête.

"_Tu ne comprends pas_, souffla-t-elle. _Si tu es ici, c'est parce qu'il t'ai arrivé la même chose qu'à moi._

_- Et quoi donc? _s'enquit Spike qui sentait sa patience s'amenuiser.

_- Si tu es là, c'est parce que tu es mort."_

* * *

Depuis le canapé où ils étaient toujours assis, la maison ressemblait effectivement à celle de la Tueuse hormis le fait que le salon n'avait pas été détruit lors du sort d'extraction des pouvoirs de Dawn, avait remarqué le vampire. Buffy semblait éteinte et jouait nonchalamment avec ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

"_Mort? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ répéta Spike avec méfiance.

_- Quand la Force a pris possession de mon corps, j'ai résisté autant que je le pouvais,_ lui raconta Buffy, amer. _Mais quoique je fasse, elle m'envahissait totalement au fur et à mesure! Au bout d'un moment, j'ai complètement disparu. Je ne ressentais plus rien, plus aucune sensation de mon corps. Et je me suis retrouvée ici… Je suis morte là-bas, la Force m'a réduite en poussières et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis trompée. Et si tu es là, c'est que tu es mort toi aussi…"_

A ces mots, les yeux de la Tueuse se remplirent à nouveau de larmes mais elle les effaça d'un geste furtif de la main. Spike eut soudainement envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais n'osa pas. A la place, il déposa sa main sur celle restée sur les genoux de la Tueuse qui la serra en retour, les yeux toujours brillants.

"_Tu as été repoussée au plus profond de ton esprit, Buffy_, lui expliqua-t-il doucement. _Tu n'es pas morte. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas trouvée…_

_- C'est impossible,_ s'entêta la Tueuse en secouant la tête. _J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de revenir mais je suis coincée ici, dans ce décor que je connais par coeur. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence…_

_- Et comment expliques-tu ma présence alors? _

_- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'on se retrouve dans la même dimension après la mort ou alors que je t'imagine…"_

Spike secoua la tête à son tour.

"_Je peux te dire qu'il y a très peu de chances qu'on atterrisse dans la même dimension toi et moi après notre mort, Buffy. _

_- Mais j'ai ressenti le même flottement, le même enveloppement que lorsque je suis morte contre Gloria! _protesta la jeune femme.

_- Alex a empêché le sort de fonctionner totalement grâce à une pierre qui m'a guidée jusqu'ici. J'ai utilisé ma connexion avec la Force pour te retrouver_, lui expliqua-t-il. _Tu n'es pas morte mais tu étais proche de l'être, proche d'être annihilée par la Force. Le sort n'a pas fonctionné complètement et ton esprit t'a préservé ici, dans une partie de ton corps et du vaisseau de la Force. Rien n'est perdu! Cette pierre est notre porte de sortie._

_- Comment?_ s'enquit la jeune femme.

_- Je ne sais pas, je…"_

Affolé, le vampire chercha soudain des yeux le petit caillou bleu : il n'était pas dans ses poches ni dans ses mains. Il se releva d'un bond et courut vers la porte d'entrée puis l'ouvrit à la volée mais aucune poignée scintillante n'était visible.

"_C'est ça que tu cherches?"_ lui demanda la Tueuse en lui tendant l'objet qu'elle venait de ramasser par terre derrière lui.

Spike sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir à la vue de la petite pierre et hocha la tête.

" _Willow lui a jetée un sort pour qu'elle nous montre le chemin. _

_- Tu es sûr de… tout ça?_ murmura la Tueuse en jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle tandis que Spike examinait à nouveau la pierre. _Je veux dire… ma théorie n'est pas la plus ridicule des deux…_

_- La mienne n'est pas une théorie mais la réalité_, la coupa le vampire.

_- Mais… comment je peux le savoir? _insista la jeune femme.

_- Tu ne pourras pas le savoir tant qu'on ne sera pas rentré. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance._

_- Ou te croire aveuglément",_ maugréa Buffy, peu convaincue.

Le vampire cessa d'observer l'objet magique et posa son regard sur la Tueuse.

"_La dernière fois, ça ne t'a pas si mal réussi_, lui fit-il remarquer.

_- C'est que… c'était différent,_ répondit-elle, décontenancée.

_- Vraiment?_ s'enquit le vampire.

_- Oui,_ affirma la Tueuse. _J'étais perdue concernant mes capacités mais je savais dans quelle réalité je me trouvais!_

_- Et tu en étais tellement persuadée que tu voulais abandonner ta mission d'Elue, c'est ça?_ répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

_- Oui… Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?_ lui demanda la jeune femme, agacée.

_- Je veux en venir au fait que tu étais sûre de ne plus pouvoir être la Tueuse et pourtant tu t'es comportée comme une Tueuse. Tu as pris les choses en main, tu t'es battue pour affronter ta peur. Et aujourd'hui tu as pris une décision insensée parce que c'était ton instinct et grâce à ça, tu vas gagner ton combat._

_- C'est toi qui le dit..._

_- Et j'ai toujours raison_, termina le vampire en souriant.

_- Pas toujours mais… pour certaines choses_, lui accorda-t-elle en grimaçant.

_- Alors tu me fais confiance?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_- Oui, c'est juste que… »_

Buffy fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris une décision qui engageait le reste de sa vie, elle avait plongé dans ses yeux bleus électriques pour y trouver une preuve de sa sincérité. Et même si son choix lui avait parfois coûté par la suite, il s'était révélé le meilleur et le plus évident. Naturellement, elle observa donc les méandres de son regard en tentant de découvrir la vérité derrière le miroir que représentaient ses yeux perçants.

Spike avait sentit l'examen auquel il était soumis et frissonna. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que la Tueuse venait chercher dans son regard mais il sentait que ce lien était essentiel pour la jeune femme. Cette émotion était hypnotique et dérangeante à la fois. Il avait parfois la sensation qu'elle pouvait lire en lui rien qu'en le regardant.

"_D'accord,_ soupira Buffy après quelques instants de silence. _J'ai l'impression que tout cela possible alors... comment je vais? Je veux dire, mon corps? La Force n'a pas fait trop de dégâts? Vous avez pu la contenir?_

_- Pas vraiment_, avoua le vampire en s'arrachant à son tour du regard envoûtant de la Tueuse. _Elle nous a mis une sacrée raclée à moi, Angel et Faith. Heureusement que Dawn est intervenue. Grâce à elle, on s'est réfugié dans la boutique à côté de l'impasse avec les autres._

_- Dawn ? Elle ne devait pas participer à ce combat ! _s'inquiéta la Tueuse.

_- Il faut dire qu'heureusement pour nous, elle est aussi têtue que sa sœur_, répondit Spike avec un sourire. _Elle nous a sauvés la vie._

_- Bon… Et Alex? _

_- Il doit être à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est._

_- Tant mieux_, murmura la Tueuse. _Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point…_

_- C'est toi qui es mal en point maintenant_, fit le vampire qui avait perdu son sourire. _Dawn t'a décochée au moins trois flèches pour ralentir la Force, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle résiste mais j'ai peur que tu ne fasses une hémorragie interne dès qu'on l'aura virée de ton corps…_

_- J'ai déjà survécu à bien pire,_ tenta de le rassurer la Tueuse. _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."_

Spike ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau intensément celle qu'il était venu chercher. Quelques minutes auparavant, en face de la Force incarnée, il avait cru ne plus jamais la revoir.

"_Qu'y a-t-il?_ lui demanda Buffy en le voyant immobile.

- _Rien,_ se reprit le vampire. _C'est juste… j'ai cru que tu étais définitivement partie quand j'ai vu la Force et ce qu'elle peut faire maintenant. Ses pouvoirs sont décuplés. Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir l'arrêter…_

_- On trouvera un moyen. En premier, on doit sortir d'ici. Ensuite… je trouverai bien quelque chose. Je suis la Tueuse, non? Ce n'est pas ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter?_ lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_- Je serai avec toi quoi qu'il advienne_, l'assura Spike.

_- Je sais_."

La jeune femme se rapprocha du vampire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

"_D'accord, comment fonctionne cette pierre?_ demanda-t-elle ensuite pour couper court à l'émotion prête à les envahir.

- _Il m'a suffit de me concentrer sur toi tout à l'heure. Je vais penser à sortir et j'espère que ça fonctionnera_", répondit le vampire en se ressaisissant à son tour.

A leur plus grande joie, la pierre se mit rapidement à scintiller et les guida vers le petit jardin de la maison. A cet endroit, la poignée bleue se matérialisa sous leurs yeux, les invitant à utiliser son passage.

"_Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend derrière_, la prévint Spike en s'approchant de la porte bleutée. _Quand je suis venu, tout était sombre mais il va falloir qu'on repousse la Force maintenant. Elle va sans doute s'apercevoir de notre présence à travers le lien._

_- Je suis prête,_ affirma la Tueuse en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- _Très bien alors allons-y_."

Spike franchit le seuil et Buffy lui emboîta le pas. Cependant, alors que le vampire avait déjà disparu, la Tueuse fut repoussée violemment en arrière au moment de passer le seuil. Incrédule, elle se releva et retenta la traversée mais fut de nouveau éjectée. Puis, la porte s'effaça.

* * *

La Tueuse n'eut pas le temps de chercher une explication à cette tournure inattendue des évènements. Un tourbillon d'air glacé envahit soudain les lieux et le ciel se chargea de lourds nuages noirs.

"_Même dans mon esprit, les clichés annoncent les mauvaises nouvelles_", maugréa Buffy pour elle-même en se préparant à l'apparition de la Force.

Effectivement, au milieu d'un éclair et dans un bruit assourdissant, l'image de la Force se forma rapidement sous les traits de la Tueuse.  
"_Toi!_" lança rageusement son double maléfique à la jeune femme.

Elles étaient en tout point semblables, à la différence notable de ses vêtements tâchés de sang remarqua Buffy en fronçant les sourcils.

"_Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas être détruite par ce sort mais je ne vais mettre longtemps à me débarrasser de toi ici!_

_- Tu oublies que tu es dans mon corps_, la prévint la Tueuse de sa voix la plus assurée. _Et que mes amis t'ont déjà blessée. Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois non plus._

_- Comment sais-tu ça? Oh, et puis quelle importance!_ éluda la Force, visiblement impatiente. _Tes amis, parlons-en ! Ils ont pris la fuite pour sauver leurs peaux quand ta soeur a détourné mon attention mais rassure-toi, je vais mieux maintenant et ils ne paient rien pour attendre !"_

A ces mots, la Force se rua sur la jeune femme qui n'eut que le temps de parer son attaque en roulant au sol. Elle se releva d'un bond mais ne put empêcher le deuxième coup de poing qu'elle reçut en pleine poitrine. Titubant en arrière, Buffy se saisit d'une chaise du jardin et la lança de toutes ses forces en direction de son ennemi. La chaise heurta de plein fouet la Force qui recula à son tour en grimaçant. Pour autant, elle ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver ses esprits et renvoya la chaise vers Buffy qui l'évita de justesse, l'entendant se briser dans les fenêtres du salon. Se saisissant d'un éclat de verre, la jeune femme tenta d'éborgner son adversaire sans succès avant que la Force n'attrape le tuyau d'arrosage et l'enserre autour de son cou. Luttant pour respirer, la Tueuse décocha un coup dans le ventre déjà blessé de son ennemi, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise.

Il s'ensuivit un combat acharné de plusieurs minutes où les adversaires rivalisèrent de chocs d'une violence inégalée et d'attaques fulgurantes. Les coups qu'elles s'infligeaient imprimaient à intervalle régulier des marques sur leurs peaux et déchiraient leurs vêtements mais aucune d'elles ne relâcha ses efforts.

Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes blessées se tinrent à distance quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle.

"_Je devrais t'avoir réduite en bouillie! Je n'ai fait qu'une bouchée de tes amis! Ce doit être cette blessure idiote,_ grogna la Force en touchant son ventre ensanglanté.

- _Ou peut-être que tu te surestimes"_, lança Buffy, néanmoins toute aussi étonnée de pouvoir autant résister.

A cet instant, la porte bleutée se matérialisa à nouveau et Spike en franchit l'entrée, visiblement hors d'haleine.

"_Buffy! Que s'est-il passé?_ s'écria le vampire. _Je t'ai cherché partout! »_

Il se figea en remarquant ses vêtements déchirés et son attitude concentrée. Il comprit immédiatement que le combat contre la Force était engagé et se rangea aux côtés de la Tueuse, prêt à se battre.

"_Ca y est, je comprends_, maugréa la Force. _Tu as utilisé cette connexion pendant que j'avais le dos tourné et tu as essayé d'y faire passer ta copine! Mais devine quoi, ce lien n'est rien qu'à nous et elle ne peut pas l'emprunter! Et d'abord, comment as-tu réussi à l'utiliser sans que je m'en aperçoive, maudit vampire?_

_- C'est agréable de ne rien contrôler, n'est-ce pas?_ ricana Spike à son adresse.

- _Laisse-moi te réduire en cendres sous les yeux de ta Tueuse pour compenser _», proposa la Force avec un sourire diabolique.

Le vampire se jeta le premier sur la Force qui se prépara à encaisser le coup mais à leur plus grande surprise, le choc ne se produisit pas. A la place, ils passèrent littéralement l'un à travers l'autre comme s'ils n'étaient pas plus que des fantômes en mouvement.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?"_ marmonna Spike, décontenancé.

La Force tenta une attaque surprise mais comme la première fois, elle n'atteignit pas le vampire et son poing traversa simplement son corps. Agacée, elle se tourna vers Buffy mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un son, elle poussa un cri et se prit la tête dans les mains, visiblement en proie à une vive douleur. Spike en profita pour se rapprocher de la Tueuse.

"_Je pense que c'est une attaque de Willow et des autres_, lui expliqua-t-il. _Ils devaient essayer de l'affaiblir pour t'aider._

_- On dirait que ça marche,_ observa Buffy. _Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous toucher. Tu penses qu'il s'agit aussi de Willow?_

_- Je ne sais pas. C'est assez bizarre…"_

Soudain, ils s'écartèrent précipitamment comme la Force avait lancé dans leur direction la poubelle en fer déposée non loin du bord de la route. Malgré sa migraine, elle tentait visiblement de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

"_Vos attaques sont aussi stupides que les humains eux-mêmes!_ cracha-t-elle. _Si tes amis tuent ton corps, il ne restera rien de toi! A moins que ce ne soit ce qu'ils veulent finalement!"_

Une nouvelle vague de douleur la fit à nouveau chanceler et elle tomba au sol. Soudain, Buffy attrapa le bras du vampire à ses côtés.

"_Je sais ce qu'il se passe!_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Elle a raison, il ne faut pas affaiblir mon corps, ça ne sert à rien!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _fit le vampire, toujours sur ses gardes.

_- Tu ne peux pas l'atteindre car tu es dans mon esprit! Ici, tu n'es que spectateur._

_- Mais..._

_- Il faut que tu partes tout de suite,_ lui ordonna la jeune femme.

_- Quoi?! Il n'en est pas question!_ s'énerva Spike. _Je reste quoi qu'il arrive!_

_- Je ne pourrai pas gagner si tu restes!_ lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement. _Nous sommes dans mon corps, c'est mon esprit et je peux l'utiliser pour vaincre la Force. Je sais comment faire. Si tu es présent, tu pourrais être aspiré avec elle dans le collier à cause de votre lien._

_- Tu es sûre?_ s'enquit le vampire, toujours inquiet.

_- Fais-moi confiance, Spike. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras en sécurité et auprès de mes amis et de Dawn._

_- Mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour la battre si ce n'est en l'affaiblissant physiquement? Ca semble la seule chose qui fonctionne jusqu'ici_, ajouta-t-il en constatant que la Force ne s'était toujours pas relevée.

_- Si on tue son vaisseau, elle pourra en prendre un autre. Il faut l'affaiblir mentalement pour que je puisse la contrôler à mon tour et la pousser vers la sortie. Assurez-vous simplement de me montrer où l'emmener._

_- D'accord. Je vais dire à Willow de se tenir prête_, capitula le vampire. _Mais fais attention..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire."_

Sur ces mots la jeune femme s'écarta, permettant à Spike de faire apparaître la poignée bleue. Encore hésitant, le vampire se retourna vers elle.

"_Je t'attendrai._

_- Je sais,_ répondit la jeune femme dont le visage s'éclaircit d'un sourire. _Nous avons une vie à construire ensemble."_

Spike acquiesça en silence et disparut à travers l'ouverture magique.


	39. La Tueuse en moi

**Chapitre 39**

**La Tueuse en moi**

_**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de mon histoire. Ce chapitre a longuement mijoté dans mon cerveau avant d'être écrit en quelques heures. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente!**_

**Marina****: Merci pour ton commentaire. Je voulais surprendre le lecteur et donc le rassurer dans un premier temps en faisant en sorte que Spike retrouve vite Buffy puis en lui suggérant que peut-être, toute cette histoire était déjà finie! Mais je ne suis pas si cruelle :D**

**Hope****: J'ai bien noté ton vote en faveur d'une suite et oui, j'avoue que je voulais mettre un peu de suspense en semant le doute sur une possible mort des héros ;)**

* * *

Buffy inspira profondément. Spike venait de disparaître derrière la porte ensorcelée et elle réalisa à quel point elle aurait préféré le savoir à ses côtés. En face d'elle, la Force continuait de marmonner de manière inaudible mais la Tueuse imagina sans peine qu'elle tentait de hurler sa rage et sa frustration, écrasée par le ressenti de la douleur physique qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La Tueuse savait ce qu'elle avait à faire mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir y parvenir. Cette bataille mentale se révélait l'image de la lutte permanente qu'elle s'était imposée contre elle-même et contre ses peurs depuis plusieurs semaines. Ici, elle devait rivaliser d'ingéniosité et de stratégies si elle voulait surprendre son adversaire. Elle avait cependant un avantage de taille : cette réalité était une construction de son esprit et la Force était de fait en terrain inconnu. De plus, elle ignorait tout des douleurs physiques et psychiques que l'être humain ressent en permanence. Cette notion était la carte maîtresse dans le jeu de la Tueuse.

La jeune femme émergea immédiatement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la Force se remettait lentement sur ses pieds, le visage orné d'un sourire carnassier.

Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

_« Spike ? Tu m'entends ? »_

Le vampire émergea de sa transe et fit face à Angel et Giles qui le fixaient avec attention.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as trouvé ma sœur ? »_

En tournant la tête, Spike aperçut également Dawn dont le regard anxieux trahissait sa peur d'entendre une réponse redoutée. Le vampire blond hocha positivement la tête pour la rassurer et il se releva lentement, les jambes engourdies.

_« La pierre a fonctionné, elle était dans un coin de son esprit. Elle croyait qu'elle était morte mais je l'ai convaincue_, expliqua-t-il rapidement. _Où est Willow ? Il faut qu'elle arrête son sort._

_- Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Giles. _Robin nous a rapportés tout à l'heure que tout semblait fonctionner. La Force n'a pas pu se relever._

_- Buffy a un plan, elle ne veut plus qu'on affaiblisse son corps. De toute façon, ça va finir par la tuer._

_- Je vais prévenir Will_, décida Dawn en filant vers la porte. _Elle est juste à côté_. »

Spike approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea à son tour vers l'autre pièce, aussitôt imité par Angel et Giles.

Dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil, Spike remarqua la Tueuse brune assise dans un coin de la pièce, l'air maussade. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son mari à ses côtés et à Andrew qui guettait nerveusement l'arrivée de démons par la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers la sorcière qui se relevait à son tour.

_« Buffy a un plan ?_ lui demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

_- Oui. Elle voulait que je parte et que je te dise d'arrêter le sort. Elle veut qu'on lui montre comment diriger la Force vers le collier._

_- Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé_, lui demanda Angel.

_- Oui, comment va-t-elle ?_ » s'enquit Dawn.

Le petit groupe se rapprocha instantanément de Spike et il nota que Faith s'appuyait sur Robin pour avancer. La Force avait du la blesser davantage qu'il n'avait cru.

« _Buffy va bien. Elle se souvenait de tout mais elle croyait être morte contre la Force. J'ai dû la convaincre que nous étions toujours en plein combat et ça a prit un peu de temps. La Force nous a repérés quand Buffy a voulu passer par le lien. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser. _

_- Buffy et la Force sont donc en train de se battre ?_ s'inquiéta Dawn.

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça_, soupira le vampire blond. _Comme elles sont dans l'esprit de Buffy, je ne peux pas l'aider. La Force et moi ne pouvons pas nous atteindre ni nous toucher. Par contre, Buffy semblait pouvoir résister physiquement aux attaques._

_- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! _remarqua Willow avec enthousiasme.

_- Oui, mais ça ne suffira pas. On dirait que l'une ne peut pas gagner physiquement sur l'autre… _

_- Etant dans son esprit et non dans une réalité tangible, Buffy va devoir utiliser une autre stratégie,_ comprit Giles. _Et tu as dit qu'elle en avait une ?_

_- Oui mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de la détailler. Elle m'a dit de demander à Willow de cesser son sort pour affaiblir son corps et de lui montrer ce qu'elle devait faire pour pousser la Force vers le collier._

_- Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas qu'on affaiblisse son corps ? Ca pourrait l'aider !_ remarqua Faith.

_- Parce que la force physique ne semble pas fonctionner et surtout, elle n'a pas la capacité comme la Force de maintenir son corps en vie dans cet état_, raisonna Angel, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. _Comment va-t-elle s'y prendre pour résister? _

_- Je ne sais pas_, répondit Spike. _Mais on doit faire ce qu'elle nous a demandés. Elle y arrivera._ »

* * *

Buffy ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'un des souvenirs les plus douloureux qu'elle avait éprouvé suite à une blessure. Elle tenta ensuite de projeter la sensation afin qu'elle se répande. En effet, elle était maintenant parfaitement consciente du pouvoir de l'esprit sur le corps et de la force avec laquelle une idée pouvait l'envahir jusqu'à le rendre totalement incontrôlable.

A l'extrémité du jardin, la Force fronça les sourcils, vraisemblablement surprise par la sensation. La Tueuse en profita alors pour renforcer ses pensées sur la douleur au ventre que son propre corps ressentait réellement et elle fut certaine de voir la Force grimacer.

"_Qu'essayes-tu de faire?_ lui demanda cette dernière, visiblement plus étonnée que fragilisée.

_- Tu vas voir_", souffla la jeune femme en se concentrant au maximum.

Cependant et malgré ses efforts, Buffy remarqua assez rapidement que cette technique ne semblait pas affaiblir son adversaire autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. La Force était certes visiblement déroutée et mal à l'aise, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

« _Ca y est, je comprends ton petit jeu!_ fit alors la Force d'un air triomphant. _Tu te sers de tes souvenirs pour projeter la douleur qui y est associée. C'est ingénieux, je te l'accorde car il semble qu'on ne puisse pas avoir d'avantage physique l'une sur l'autre ici. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant car si tu étais plus attentive, tu te souviendrais que je me nourris du Mal et du désespoir. Tandis que toi… »_

La Force lui offrit un large sourire et la Tueuse sentit sa stratégie se retourner contre elle alors qu'elle avait la sensation étrange de se revoir lycéenne au moment de l'annonce de son renvoi de l'établissement. Ses parents étaient murés dans un silence de mort et elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre aussitôt rentrée chez eux.

Le souvenir de la colère qu'elle avait ressenti l'envahit intensément. Elle se remémorait son sentiment d'injustice et de haine à l'égard de ceux qui étaient venus la trouver pour lui apprendre qu'elle devait dorénavant tuer des vampires et des démons. Elle avait été furieuse contre eux, furieuse contre ses parents qui ne comprenaient rien et furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir eu la malchance d'être choisie pour une tâche aussi ingrate.

Son sentiment de colère sembla galvaniser la Force et elle l'entendit ricaner au loin. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, aspirée dans le tourbillon d'énergie négative que lui procurait son ressenti.

La Tueuse revivait à présent son entrée au lycée de Sunnydale et sa culpabilité d'imposer à sa mère un déménagement sur lequel reposait tant d'espoir. Sa rage n'avait été que décuplée lorsqu'elle avait compris que sa mission l'avait poursuivie jusqu'ici et qu'elle devait abandonner l'idée de pouvoir mener une vie tranquille. Heureusement, elle y avait rencontré Willow, Alex et Giles.

Cette vision l'apaisa un peu et elle sentit les sensations s'effacer. Soudain consciente d'avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus, Buffy reprit le contrôle du fil de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur la Force. L'idée de projeter des sentiments issus de souvenirs pour affaiblir son ennemi semblait atteindre aussi bien Buffy que son adversaire. De son côté, la Force était visiblement amusée par le tournant que prenait la situation et par cette découverte.

_« J'ai moi aussi accès à ta mémoire mais sans les filtres et les barrières que ton inconscient t'impose,_ lui apprit-elle alors. _Imagine le luxe de détails et la vigueur des émotions là-bas ! C'est d'ailleurs incroyable que vous puissiez ressentir autant de choses. Dommage que cela joue contre vous ! »_

A ces mots, la Tueuse eut la désagréable impression de sentir sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'embuer. Elle tenta de résister à cette nouvelle vague de sentiments violents mais une tristesse infinie l'emplit en un éclair et elle dut lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer en sanglots. Sa mémoire contenait chaque seconde de sa vie et à cet instant, son ennemi lui renvoyait celles de sa rupture avec Angel. Bien que Buffy ait depuis longtemps apprit à dépasser ce moment, revivre l'événement comme au premier jour l'anéantissait tout autant. Le souvenir de sa détresse lui revenait en pleine figure et la sensation de son cœur broyé la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle voulait se terrer dans sa chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour noyer son chagrin mais seule la sensation de désespoir régnait en elle à pré avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer. Elle avait voulu ne plus jamais ressentir ce déchirement insupportable dans sa poitrine.

« _Tu es fragile_, constata la Force qui l'observait. _Tu es le jouet de tes émotions_. »

Buffy sentait son corps s'engourdir de la même manière que le sommeil s'emparait des pensées au moment de l'endormissement. Elle perdait du terrain et la Force le comblait aisément pour continuer de l'envahir et d'y puiser sa puissance.

« _Il y a vraiment du choix dans ton esprit,_ pouffa la Force à l'adresse de la jeune femme blonde qui luttait pour garder les idées claires. _Ta vie est remplie de délicieux instants de désespoir et de mort. Je pourrais y passer des heures ! Voyons ton souvenir le plus douloureux, je suis sûre de ne pas être déçue…_ »

Buffy voulut répliquer mais elle tomba à genoux tandis que les images de la découverte du corps de sa mère se déversaient impitoyablement sous ses yeux. Le néant remplaça chaque sensation présente dans son esprit et une larme roula sur sa joue. Sa mère la regardait de ses grands yeux à jamais vidés de leur vie depuis le canapé du salon. Hypnotisée, la Tueuse était incapable de fermer son esprit aux souvenirs qui affluaient.

Impuissante, elle regarda une nouvelle fois cette journée maudite défiler. Giles s'occupait des formalités pour que le corps de sa mère soit emporté. Ses amis tentaient de trouver quelques mots à lui dire pour la réconforter. Dawn pleurait dans sa chambre sans s'arrêter. Dawn…

Un éclair d'espoir traversa alors la Tueuse. Dawn. Elle était la raison pour laquelle elle avait relevé la tête. Elle était devenue son point de repère et sa seule famille...

Sentant qu'elle retrouvait confiance, Buffy s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à l'image de sa sœur. Dawn allait bien. Elle était entourée de ses meilleurs amis et elle était devenue une jeune fille intelligente et courageuse. Elle était sa plus belle réussite à ce jour.

« _Mais tu as failli la perdre_, lui rappela sournoisement la Force. _Jusqu'ici tu as eu de la chance mais tu sais que ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. »_

Des images de Dawn emmenée de force par Gloria puis soumise aux arcs d'énergie lors du sort de Willow dansèrent devant les yeux de la Tueuse qui les repoussa fermement.

« _Je serai toujours là pour elle mais je sais aussi qu'elle peut se débrouiller sans moi!"_ lui assena-t-elle d'une voix encore chancelante.

La Force grogna et les sensations de détresse disparurent instantanément. Buffy cligna des yeux quelques secondes, secouée par ce qu'elle venait malgré elle de revivre. Cependant, la Tueuse tenait sa piste. La Force était fragilisée par les sentiments positifs. Elle avait voulu prendre son corps mais elle avait oublié que l'esprit faisait partie intégrante du lot. Sa méconnaissance signerait sa perte. La Force se nourrissait du Mal et des sentiments négatifs mais elle ne pourrait pas se relever de la vie qu'était celle de la Tueuse car à chaque obstacle, elle avait vaincu.

* * *

« _Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, Giles_, s'impatienta Willow en tournant les pages du livre de l'Equilibre. _Je veux dire, j'ai la formule pour détruire le collier mais je n'ai rien concernant un chemin psychique qui montrerait à Buffy où amener la Force…_

_- Réfléchissons calmement,_ fit l'observateur à ses côtés. _Buffy n'a pas forcément besoin d'un chemin à suivre, elle a besoin de connaître l'emplacement du vortex sensé aspiré la Force dans le collier. _

_- Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche ? _intervint Faith en grimaçant. _Elle doit trouver un vortex dans son corps ? _

_- Ce n'est pas nécessairement un vortex,_ reprit la sorcière. _C'est une concentration d'énergie magique qui attire la Force affaiblie. Le collier et le Mal sont déjà liés de manière mystique depuis des millénaires et un simple sort d'attraction devrait suffire. En réalité, le plus dur sera d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la clé pour contenir puis détruire la Force. Si elle n'est pas suffisamment faible, elle pourrait résister ou même s'échapper…_

_- Mais en attendant, Buffy a besoin de savoir où la repousser,_ rappela Spike.

_- Peut-être que tu pourrais renforcer le pouvoir d'attraction entre la Force et le collier_, proposa Giles. _Ainsi, Buffy elle-même sera attirée naturellement au bon endroit puisque la Force affaiblie y sera aspirée._

_- Je ne sais pas, Giles,_ soupira Willow.

_- Pourquoi ?_ intervint Dawn. _Ca semble être une bonne idée !_

_- Dawnie, le problème c'est qu'en renforçant l'attraction, j'ai peur que ta sœur ne soit attirée elle aussi…_

_- Cette histoire est interminable_, marmonna Robin.

_- C'est pourtant notre seule option_, remarqua Giles d'un air sombre.

_- Buffy est solide_, fit Angel_. Si elle arrive à repousser la Force, elle résistera à l'attraction du collier. »_

Willow hocha lentement la tête. Elle sonda du regard l'observateur de la Tueuse qui acquiesça à son tour. Le sort en était jeté.

* * *

Forte de sa précédente découverte, Buffy ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant que la Force ne lui renvoie de nouvelles images mortifères. Elle concentra immédiatement toutes ses pensées vers l'un de ses souvenirs les plus heureux : celui où elle avait vaincu ce même adversaire. La puissance de son soulagement et de sa fierté pour ce qu'ils avaient tous accomplis l'inonda et frappa son adversaire qui grimaça de dégoût.

" _Tu oublies que je suis toujours là!_" répliqua-t-elle à la Tueuse en lui envoyant à son tour les images des victimes amoncelées dans la caverne.

La Tueuse éluda rapidement ce rappel en se concentrant sur toutes les étapes franchies depuis le retour de la Force : la découverte du livre, le sort réussi pour récupérer les pouvoirs de Dawn, la présence de ses amis à ses côtés. Revivre ces moments enveloppa Buffy d'une force qui lui sembla inébranlable et c'est avec confiance qu'elle les dirigea vers la Force.

Celle-ci les reçut en pleine figure et recula sous l'impact de ces émotions. La lumière se fit plus vive autour d'elles et l'environnement changea jusqu'à se stabiliser sous la forme d'un grand parc ensoleillé où le vent agitait les branches des arbres.

Buffy comprit qu'elle gagnait du terrain et son double également puisqu'il grogna et tenta de se débattre. La Force ne savait pas quoi faire de ces sensations de bien-être qui n'était pas liée à de la puissance physique et elle tenta de la chasser à coups de souvenirs de blessures et de victimes.

Buffy se remémora alors la force qu'elle puisait en ses amis, et fixa son attention tour à tour sur les personnes qui la soutenait toujours à l'heure actuelle. Alex lui procurait le courage, Willow la puissance de ses connaissances, Giles la sagesse, Faith, Robin et Angel l'amitié, Dawn la volonté et Spike la confiance qu'elle pouvait trouver en elle-même.

Bien que ces images soient extrêmement puissantes, la Tueuse eut l'impression que la Force reprenait de la vigueur et de fait, l'environnement s'assombrit un peu. Soudain, son adversaire se redressa et se mit à ricaner.

"_Tu as bien fait de m'envoyer cette image. Ainsi donc, il semblerait que tu sois ta propre faiblesse…"_

Aussitôt, une myriade de sentiments désagréables envahirent Buffy. La nervosité, la peur et l'angoisse l'étreignirent peu à peu tandis que son sentiment de défiance envers elle-même reprenait de la vigueur.

La Tueuse tenta immédiatement de calmer les battements erratiques de son coeur. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une bataille de l'esprit. Elle ne ressentait pas réellement ses mains moites et l'impression d'oppression sur sa poitrine n'était qu'une illusion issue de sa mémoire.

Malgré ces faits, les sensations encore fraîches se déchaînaient de plus belle en elle et bientôt, la Tueuse fut convaincue de ne plus être à la hauteur de sa mission d'Elue. Elle n'avait ni la force ni la volonté nécessaire de se battre contre le Mal en personne. Elle n'était qu'une humaine investie de pouvoirs qu'elle ne méritait pas.

* * *

Dawn s'assit sur les petites marches extérieures qui menaient à la boutique aux côtés de Spike. La Force fragilisée, plus aucun démon n'osait s'aventurer par ici et le vampire fumait cigarette sur cigarette en profitant de l'air frais de la nuit. Quelques minutes auparavant, Willow avait renforcé le sort d'attraction liant la Force et le collier. Il n'y avait désormais plus qu'à attendre que Buffy gagne son combat. Et l'attente était interminable.

_« Buffy adore les nuits comme celles-ci_, constata Dawn après quelques instants de silence. _Elle déteste courir après les démons quand il fait chaud car ça la fait transpirer. »_

Spike hocha la tête sans répondre, distrait. Son angoisse avait atteint son paroxysme il y a des heures et seul son paquet de cigarettes qui lui procurait quelques moments de répit lui importait à cet instant.

« _Je suis sûre que ça va aller,_ tenta à nouveau Dawn. _Tu connais ma sœur, elle s'en sort toujours._

_- Pas toujours,_ murmura le vampire en regardant la fumée se diluer dans l'air.

_- Si. Même de ça, elle en est revenue_. »

Spike jeta son mégot au loin et se tourna vers Dawn avec un sourire.

« _Je lui ai dit que tu étais revenue te battre et que tu n'avais pas suivi le plan. »_

La jeune fille brune se mit à grimacer avant de hausser les épaules.

_« Dès qu'elle sera de retour, je lui expliquerai. J'espère que je ne serai pas interdite à vie de patrouiller…_

_- Je ne crois pas_, fit le vampire. _Elle est très fière de toi et de ce que tu es devenue. »_

Dawn accueillit ces paroles avec bonheur et le silence retomba. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, elle décida de rentrer et se leva.

_« Tu devrais rentrer aussi_, proposa-t-elle au vampire. _Tout le monde attend à l'intérieur._

_- Je préfère rester seul,_ marmonna-t-il. _Je me sens plus à l'aise._ »

A ces mots, Dawn soupira bruyamment.

« _Tu n'es plus seul, Spike. Buffy m'a dit qu'elle comptait bien t'intégrer à la famille. Alors je t'attends._ »

Abasourdi, le vampire vit la sœur de la Tueuse disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

* * *

Le paysage autour de la Tueuse était devenue d'un noir d'encre et l'Elue se sentait au bord de la bascule. Si elle ne sortait pas de sa terreur, elle allait perdre. Pourtant, la défaite signifierait aussi qu'elle pourrait enfin être tranquille et qu'elle pourrait se reposer. Mais que dirait Dawn? Que penserait Spike?

Au fond de son esprit, Buffy sentit son instinct tenter de s'éveiller. Elle chercha à tâtons au fond de son esprit une raison de relever la tête. Comment avait-elle fait pour se persuader qu'elle pouvait à nouveau incarner sa mission? se demanda-t-elle tandis que ses pensées embrumées semblaient insaisissables. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné suffisamment d'espoir pour être ici aujourd'hui?

Soudain, Buffy se souvint. Spike avait toujours cru en elle et en ses capacités. Il avait patiemment repris avec elle chaque fil défait de sa confiance pour le recoudre avant de lui offrir une toute nouvelle perspective de vie et d'espérances. Elle ne méritait pas tous ces efforts si aujourd'hui elle ne rendait pas le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait en écrasant son adversaire. Il l'en savait capable et elle le croyait lorsqu'il lui assurait que l'Elue avait toute sa place en elle.

L'esprit soudain aussi limpide qu'à l'heure de ses plus grandes batailles, la Tueuse hurla.

Surprise, la Force stoppa son flot incessant d'images terrifiées que la jeune femme avait d'elle-même. Un brillant éclat envahit l'espace et elle dut protéger ses yeux de la lumière ardente qui envahissait toute sa vision. Le vent claquait à ses oreilles et elle se sentit tirée en arrière.

La Force s'efforça de retrouver ses esprits en se focalisant sur la guerrière qui irradiait de lumière en face d'elle. Elle tenta de lui envoyer des souvenirs de ses doutes et de ses peurs passées mais elle eut l'impression qu'un mur entourait désormais la Tueuse car les sensations s'estompaient d'elles-mêmes en un éclair. Malgré le vent tout proche, la Force sonda l'état d'esprit de la Tueuse pour y trouver une faille.

Elle y rencontra une sensation étonnante composée de confiance, de puissance et d'amour. Écoeurée, la Force recula encore d'un pas et sentit le déchaînement du vent l'aspirer davantage.

D'où tirait-elle cette force? se demanda le Mal, à présent fortement inquiet de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Dans un élan de panique, il tenta alors de lui renvoyer pêle-mêle des souvenirs issus de la mort de sa mère, de son sentiment d'indifférence au monde lors de ces dernières semaines, de sa crainte de perdre sa soeur, mais rien n'y fit.

La Tueuse se renforçait encore et elle projetait maintenant des sensations aussi fortes que la sérénité et l'apaisement. Grimaçant, la Force recula à nouveau et se sentit déséquilibrée par le vent qui redoublait à chaque seconde de puissance. Finalement, elle trébucha et se sentit littéralement aspirée.

* * *

Buffy sentit sa force brutalement décliner à l'instant où elle reprenait pleinement possession de son corps. La douleur physique la submergea de toute part et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Les amis de la Tueuse au grand complet patientaient toujours dans l'arrière boutique. Le jour commençait à se lever mais personne n'avait la moindre envie de dormir.

Willow fut la première à remarquer le changement d'atmosphère entourant le collier déposé soigneusement devant eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'objet s'éleva dans les airs et une lumière aveuglante le frappa de plein fouet, obligeant l'assistance à se protéger les yeux.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du signal, la sorcière s'empara immédiatement du livre et récita la formule qu'elle connaissait pourtant par coeur. A ses côtés, Giles jeta plusieurs herbes dans la flamme rouge de la bougie allumée et une forte fumée envahit la pièce. Et puis, le collier s'embrasa.

Avant même que la fumée ne soit complètement dissipée, Spike jaillit hors de la boutique, Dawn sur ses talons. Ils dévalèrent tous deux en quelques secondes les marches froides et glissantes de la caverne et continuèrent leur course jusqu'à son centre où ils aperçurent le corps inerte de la Tueuse. Dawn se jeta immédiatement aux côtés de sa soeur et attrappa sa main.

"_Je crois que ça a marché_, murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

_- Si tu as raison, il faut vite l'emmener à l'hôpital_, répondit Spike derrière elle. _Elle a l'air vraiment mal en point."_


	40. Une Elue ordinaire

**Chapitre 40**

**Une Elue ordinaire**

_**Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive au bout de cette histoire, après plus de trois ans et demi ! **_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies jusqu'ici, avec une pensée particulière à celles qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis au moins une fois.**_

_**Hope : Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à l'Exorciste en écrivant ce chapitre mais l'important est que tu aies pu te représenter les scènes, c'est vraiment ce que je cherche à faire pour que les lecteurs soient le plus possible « avalés » par l'histoire ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et profite de ce dernier chapitre !**_

* * *

Buffy ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux.

Ses souvenirs du combat lui revenaient en mémoire progressivement et elle hésitait encore quant à l'émotion qui devait la submerger. Etait-ce la joie d'avoir remporté la victoire ou la peur de son échec qui devait l'emporter? Au milieu du silence, un indice l'aida bientôt à se décider.

"_Venez, elle se réveille!"_

Dawn se précipita aux côtés de sa soeur sur son lit d'hôpital tandis que les amis de la Tueuse entraient à leur tour avec excitation dans la pièce.

"_Comment te sens-tu, Buffy?"_ demanda la voix de Willow.

Celle-ci se redressa dans son lit et sentit avec douleur son corps meurtri protester. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas grande attention et se concentra sur les mines à la fois réjouies et fatiguées de sa soeur, Willow, Alex, Giles et Andrew réunis autour d'elle.

"_Ca va,_ articula-t-elle lentement. _Et vous? Vous allez tous bien?_

_- Tout le monde va bien et c'est grâce à toi. Tu as été extraordinaire, Buffy_, lui répondit son observateur avec douceur.

_- Alex?_

_- Je suis là_, répondit son ami en s'approchant.

_- Comment vas-tu? Tu avais l'air tellement blessé…_

_- Quelques côtes cassées et de beaux hématomes mais rien qui ne guérira en quelques semaines_, la rassura-t-il.

_- Tant mieux… Et les autres?_ insista la Tueuse en songeant aux absents.

_- Ils vont bien aussi_, répondit sa soeur en lui serrant la main. _Robin et Faith sont dans une salle voisine. Faith fait de nouveaux examens pour confirmer la guérison de sa blessure._

_- Que s'est-il passé?_ demanda encore Buffy. _Je ne me souviens de rien depuis que j'ai réintégré mon corps…_

_- Tu as perdu connaissance_, lui raconta sa soeur. _Spike et moi avons été te chercher dans la caverne après le sort._

_- Ca a marché?_

_- Oh oui!_ s'exclama sa meilleure amie avec ravissement. _Le collier a prit feu dès la fin de la formule et il n'en reste que des cendres! Par précaution, Giles et moi les avons ramassées._

_- Et… ça fait longtemps que je suis là?_ fit la Tueuse.

_- Presque deux semaines,_ lui apprit sa soeur. _Tu nous a fait peur pendant quelques temps et les médecins t'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel le temps que ton corps récupère. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que tu survives à tes blessures internes et à la douleur._

_- Je ne me sens pas si mal,_ s'étonna Buffy.

_- Tu es encore sous morphine_, lui expliqua Giles. _Seuls les médicaments induisant le coma ont été retirés hier soir._

_- Oh… Je comprends mieux._

_- Buffy, comment as-tu fait? Comment as-tu vaincu la Force?_ demanda alors Andrew d'une voix timide.

_- C'est une longue histoire…_

_- Laissons-la d'abord se reposer_, intervint Giles. _Les médecins ne vont tarder et vont vouloir t'examiner, _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la Tueuse. _Tu nous raconteras tout demain_."

* * *

Buffy avait ainsi raconté dès le lendemain et en présence de tous ses amis, dont les deux vampires, la manière dont elle s'y était prise pour vaincre la Force. Ensuite, ce fut leur tour de raconter à la Tueuse ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle n'avait plus conscience d'être son corps et leurs multiples tentatives pour entrer en contact avec elle puis la guider pour repousser la Force dans son esprit.

La Tueuse ne jugea cependant pas utile de détailler précisément ce que le combat lui avait coûté sur le plan psychique. Elle était simplement heureuse d'avoir vaincu son ennemi et immensément soulagée de constater que tous ses amis et sa soeur s'en étaient sortis indemnes, ou presque. L'euphorie ambiante la gagnait progressivement mais elle conserva un certain détachement en écoutant les rires et la joie de ceux qu'elle aimait et qui s'étaient réunis autour d'elle.

* * *

Les jours suivants défilèrent au rythme des visites des amis de la Tueuse qui semblaient se relayer afin de ne jamais laisser la jeune femme seule.

Cet après-midi là, Faith et Robin étaient venus quelques minutes prendre de ses nouvelles. Le jeune couple pensait repartir prochainement, toute menace semblant écartée de la part de la Force mais Willow et Dawn avaient insisté pour qu'une petite soirée ait lieu en l'honneur des jeunes mariés et Buffy avait approuvé.

Ensuite, Giles était venu s'installer sur la chaise aux côtés du lit de la Tueuse qui n'avait pas encore la permission de la part des médecins de recommencer à marcher, ses organes vitaux étant encore trop fragilisés par sa blessure au ventre.

"_Je vais avoir une sacrée cicatrice, Giles_, maugréa la jeune femme en examinant son ventre d'un air maussade.

_- Pour ma part, je suis surtout heureux de te savoir en vie, Buffy_, lui répondit son observateur.

_- Vous avez raison mais c'est juste que… c'est moche._"

L'homme assit auprès d'elle secoua la tête en souriant. Cette Tueuse était décidément la plus incroyable de toute sa lignée et il était extrêmement fier de la connaître.

"_Je n'arrive pas à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'est passé_, remarqua alors Buffy. _Et d'être là, maintenant, d'avoir gagné… je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois faire. Etes-vous sûr que la Force a été vaincu pour de bon?_

_- Je garde précieusement les cendres du collier mais je crois bien que nous n'avons plus à redouter son retour._

_- Alors… c'est fini?_

_- Ce n'est jamais réellement fini, Buffy_, la reprit son observateur. _Mais il est à présent presque certain que le Mal ne prendra plus cette dimension._

_- Que va-t-il se passer? Est-ce qu'on peut le savoir?_ demanda Buffy avec curiosité.

_- Etant donné la présence des nouvelles Tueuses, les démons et vampires en tout genres créées par la Force vont se retrouver à armes égales_, réfléchit Giles.

_- Comme au bon vieux temps_, sourit la Tueuse.

_- Oui… As-tu réfléchi à mon idée te concernant?_ demanda-til après quelques secondes de silence.

_- Celle où je deviens prof des nouvelles Tueuses?_ répondit Buffy en grimaça-t-elle à nouveau.

_- En quelque sorte. Mais c'est à toi d'inventer cette place, Buffy. Tu n'y es pas obligée._

_- Je sais_, soupira-t-elle. _Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que ce serait logique mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable..._

_- Prend ton temps_, répondit Giles en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. _Tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir t'engager immédiatement. De mon côté, je vais sûrement repartir rapidement en Angleterre pour continuer à mettre en place une nouvelle organisation._

_- J'y réfléchirai, Giles. C'est promis."_

* * *

"_Le docteur t'a laissée sortir à la seule condition que tu ne fasses rien pendant un mois, Buffy! Laisse-moi fermer cette valise!"_

La Tueuse haussa les épaules avant de sourire devant la détermination de sa petite soeur.

"_Je serai parfaitement rétablie d'ici une semaine et je pourrai même reprendre les patrouilles_, la taquina-t-elle.

_- Ben voyons! Tu as quand même cette blessure au ventre qui est loin d'être guérie,_ maugréa Dawn. _Il va falloir que tu te ménages et que ça te plaise ou non, je vais m'en assurer. Interdiction de sortir patrouiller et encore moins de te battre!_

_- Dawn, je ne suis pas stupide_, lui fit remarquer la Tueuse en levant les yeux au ciel. _Je peux encore m'occuper de moi! Par contre, quitter le campus pour revenir à la maison est vraiment exagéré. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement handicapée à t'entendre!_

_- Elle a raison, Buffy,_ intervint Willow à leur côté. _Il faudra que tu sois très vigilante pour ton traitement._

_- Si j'oublie, je sais que vous me le rappelerez. Ne vous inquiétez pas!_

_- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, Buffy. Tu as besoin de repos et te connaissant, tu vas être incapable de rester tranquille!_" répliqua sa soeur.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Malgré la surprotection évidente de sa soeur, la perspective de rentrer chez elle scellait la fin de sa dernière bataille et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la Tueuse commençait furieusement à regretter d'avoir insisté auprès du médecin afin d'obtenir sa sortie anticipée. Malgré sa constitution de Tueuse, sa blessure au ventre mettait du temps à guérir, ce qui n'était pas étonnant aux dires des médecins puisque plusieurs organes avaient été touchés par les flèches. Bien qu'elle fasse bonne figure pour prouver aux autres qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être chaperonnée, Buffy était forcée de reconnaître que la marche restait douloureuse après quelques heures passées debout, et les cicatrices ainsi que les hématomes demeuraient terriblement visibles sur sa peau blanche.

De plus, sa soeur tenait sa promesse et la surveillait sans cesse. Buffy se rendait également compte avec horreur qu'elle s'appliquait à respecter ses consignes pour ne pas se faire harceler davantage. Bien que cela soit pour son bien, elle arrivait vraiment à saturation. Heureusement, Willow avait senti l'humeur de sa meilleure amie se dégrader et avait convaincu Dawn de reprendre au moins les cours pour laisser quelques heures de répit à la Tueuse tout en lui promettant de veiller sur elle.

Sa soeur ayant repris temporairement sa chambre, Giles avait élu domicile dans le salon qu'Alex venait régulièrement réparé compte tenu de l'ampleur des dégâts. L'observateur passait le plus clair de son temps au téléphone à rassembler des informations auprès des Tueuses sur l'évolution de la présence des démons.

La petite soirée prévue en l'honneur de Faith et Robin était prévue dans quelques jours. Elle marquerait également un point final à leur aventure puisque Giles avait prévu de partir vers l'Angleterre dès le lendemain.

A l'instar de ses amis, la Tueuse tentait de reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée quelques semaines plus tôt et avait appelé le proviseur de son lycée pour l'informer de son impossibilité de reprendre son poste avant plusieurs jours. Ses journées se composaient de plusieurs séances durant lesquelles Buffy s'astreignait comme indiqué par les médecins à étirer ses muscles abdominaux qui avait souffert non seulement de plaies causées par les flèches mais aussi de l'opération chirurgicale qui s'était assurée qu'aucun morceau n'était resté dans son ventre. Ses autres heures, la Tueuse les passait à s'interroger quant à la proposition que Giles lui avait faite concernant les nouvelles Tueuses.

Malgré sa fatigue, elle mourrait littéralement d'envie de sortir de chez elle mais en avait l'interdiction absolue. Quelques démons et vampires avaient été aperçus dans les rues la nuit et ses amis s'en étaient facilement débarrassés sans elle. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait que la Tueuse ne prenne le risque de se battre ou même de devoir courir. Buffy avait eu beau insister personnellement auprès de chacun d'entre eux, ni Alex, ni Willow, ni même Angel et Spike ne s'était laissé attendrir.

* * *

Confinée chez elle, Buffy s'essayait ce soir-là à la cuisine. Elle coupa une nouvelle carotte et sursauta au passage trop proche de la lame sur son doigt. Il était insensé de savoir manier des armes mortelles avec la dextérité qui était la sienne sans pour autant pouvoir utiliser un simple couteau de cuisine, se désola-t-elle.

Le téléphone sonna et elle décrocha lentement en contemplant son légume défiguré. Comme elle s'y attendait, il s'agissait de Dawn et la jeune femme lui confirma sans entrain l'inactivité extrême de sa journée. A son plus grand étonnement cependant, sa soeur lui apprit qu'elle serait absente une partie de la soirée. Buffy en fut tellement ravie qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de la couvrir des précautions habituelles et raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment, Willow traversa la cuisine et pouffa devant l'air béat de son amie.

"_Je sors moi aussi_, la prévint sa meilleure amie en enfilant sa veste.

_- Quoi? Comment sais-tu que Dawn sera absente?_ s'étonna la Tueuse.

_- On doit préparer la soirée pour Robin et Faith. Alex nous rejoint au centre commercial. Non seulement on doit penser aux cadeaux mais aussi à un petit buffet, et nous n'avons plus grand chose, que ce soit pour les humains ou les vampires… En plus, j'ai pensé qu'une soirée sans ta soeur te ferait plaisir !_ fit sa meilleure amie avec un grand sourire.

_- Oh, Will, je n'en peux plus!_ confirma la Tueuse en secouant la tête. _Dawn est adorable mais j'ai besoin de respirer un peu! _

_- Tu vas pouvoir passer la soirée tranquille. Giles ne va pas quitter son téléphone, comme d'habitude._

_- Je t'en supplie, Will. Je sais que je ne dois pas rester debout trop longtemps mais je vais devenir folle si je continue à m'ennuyer de la sorte… Est-ce que je ne peux pas venir avec vous?_ supplia Buffy.

_- J'ai dit à Spike de passer. Je suis sûre que tu ne t'ennuieras pas,_ lui apprit alors la sorcière tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

_- Ah._"

Buffy ne sut que répondre de plus et la sorcière attrapa ses clés avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

"_Le soleil se couche dans moins de 20 minutes. Il ne devrait pas tarder._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby sitter,_ protesta mollement la Tueuse.

_- Je sais. Ne me remercie pas."_

Sur ce, Willow lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant Buffy aussi impatiente qu'angoissée à l'idée de revoir le vampire. Ils s'étaient simplement croisés une fois à son retour chez elle après une patrouille qu'il avait effectué et l'opportunité de parler tranquillement ne s'était pas présentée depuis la veille de leur dernière bataille. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle avait des tas de choses à lui dire.

Buffy hésita un instant à remonter dans sa chambre pour se recoiffer et éventuellement changer de tee-shirt mais se ravisa finalement. Elle ne voulait pas paraître étrange ou avoir l'air d'une adolescente énamourée à son premier rendez-vous et opta simplement pour une rapide vérification de son image dans le miroir.

Elle décida ensuite de reprendre son découpage de carottes pour rester la plus naturelle possible et la Tueuse passa les 30 minutes suivantes à éplucher lentement ses légumes.

* * *

Absorbée par sa tâche, Buffy sursauta au son des coups frappés à la porte. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et constata avant d'ouvrir que Giles, l'oreille toujours vissée au téléphone, semblait n'avoir rien entendu.

"_Salut,_ fit simplement le vampire de l'autre côté de la porte.

_- Salut_, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

_- Ca va?_ lui demanda Spike avec précaution après quelques instants de silence et d'immobilité.

_- Oui, ça va,_ fit la Tueuse en sortant de sa torpeur. _Tu veux rentrer?_

_- Oh, je ne veux pas te déranger. Willow m'a dit de passer mais elle n'a pas dit pourquoi. A vrai dire, elle avait l'air plutôt bizarre…_

_- Tu ne veux pas rentrer?_ répéta alors Buffy, déçue.

_- Hein? Si, si, je veux bien. Je veux dire, si tu veux bien…"_

Buffy secoua la tête en souriant et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

"_Je crois qu'on a besoin de se détendre._

_- Tu as raison",_ marmonna le vampire en franchissant le seuil.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine pour ne pas déranger l'observateur qui avait salué le vampire d'un signe de tête, Spike remarqua la démarche plus assurée de la Tueuse.

"_Comment va ta blessure?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_- Ca va mais je mentirai en disant que j'ai récupéré toutes mes forces... _

_- Tu reviens de loin_, constata le vampire.

_- C'est vrai,_ reconnut Buffy. _J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tout est fini…"_

Ils s'installèrent au comptoir de la cuisine et Buffy reprit son couteau pour terminer de couper ses carottes.

"_Tu cuisines?_ lui demanda le vampire, visiblement étonné.

_- Quoi? Tu crois que je suis incapable de faire à manger?_ répliqua la Tueuse en haussant un sourcil.

_- Non, non,_ se défendit- il immédiatement. _C'est juste… je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire avant_."

Buffy soupira et déposa son couteau d'un air fataliste.

"_Je suis nulle en cuisine!_ admit-elle. _Mais je m'ennuie tellement…_

_- Tu veux faire un tour dehors?_

_- Dehors? Pour de vrai? _s'exclama la Tueuse, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

_- OK mais pas trop longtemps_, tempéra le vampire en songeant aux hurlements de Dawn si elle l'apprenait. _Juste un petit tour du quartier…_

_- Passons par la porte du jardin! Giles n'en saura rien!"_

Avant même que le vampire n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la Tueuse s'engouffra par la porte de derrière et se fondit dans la nuit.

* * *

Passées les premières minutes d'exaltation, la Tueuse avait du ralentir le pas en constatant que les avertissements de sa soeur et des médecins n'étaient pas insensés mais elle profitait intensément de l'air de la nuit et du vent dans ses cheveux. Après avoir fait le tour du petit pâté de maison, Buffy se résigna à revenir sur ses pas avant de franchir à regret la barrière de son jardin.

"_On peut rester ici quelques minutes si tu veux_, lui proposa le vampire qui l'avait suivie silencieusement.

_- Oui. Je vais juste m'asseoir…"_

S'emparant d'une chaise de jardin, Buffy s'y assit, l'air boudeur.

" _Quoi?_ s'enquit Spike en allumant une de ses cigarettes.

_- Rien_, répliqua la Tueuse sur le même ton.

_- Rien?_

_- Rien._

_- D'accord."_

Au bout de quelques instants cependant, la jeune femme se redressa à nouveau.

" _Je suis une invalide!_

_- Une invalide?_ répéta le vampire en soufflant sa fumée.

_- Absolument. Regarde moi! Une Tueuse incapable de faire plus de quelques pas!_

_- Tu as frôlé la mort il y a quelques jours, Buffy_, lui rappela-t-il.

_- Mais à quoi ça sert d'être la Tueuse si je peux être aussi blessée que les êtres humains ordinaires?_

_- Au moins tu es encore en vie. Eux ne le seraient pas_."

La Tueuse soupira, visiblement peu convaincue.

"_Et puis, ça devrait te faire plaisir_, poursuivit Spike. _Tu ne voulais pas être comme le commun des mortels?_

_- Si mais ça, c'est nul,_ grommela la jeune femme. _En plus, je vais avoir une énorme cicatrice…_

_- On peut dire que la convalescence te met de bonne humeur_, constata le vampire en jetant son mégot au loin.

_- Je sais que je devrai me réjouir_, concéda Buffy. _Mais je ne sais pas, tout ça me semble si irréel. Je ne peux pas reprendre ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est trop… bizarre, tu vois?"_

Le vampire hocha la tête.

"_Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas un peu de temps?_

_- Non, en fait… Je crois que je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Mais j'ai peur._

_- Peur? De quoi?_ s'étonna le vampire en rapprochant une chaise à son tour.

_- Hé bien… Giles m'a fait une proposition_, expliqua Buffy en se tournant vers lui. _Tu sais qu'il rassemble les nouvelles Tueuses pour les regrouper dans une organisation. _

_- Comme le Conseil des Observateurs? _fit Spike avec méfiance.

_- En mieux, évidemment. Giles s'en occupera._

_- C'est quoi sa proposition?_

_- Il s'est dit que je pourrai être une sorte de prof pour les nouvelles Tueuse. Tu sais, un genre de mode d'emploi concret._

_- Que tu leur fasses profiter de ton expérience?_

_- Un truc comme ça…_

_- Et ça ne te plait pas?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est une bonne idée mais en même temps, ça voudrait dire laisser une place permanente à la Tueuse alors qu'il y a quelques semaines encore…"_

Buffy secoua la tête, déstabilisée par tout ce que cette nouvelle place impliquerait pour elle.

" _Je vais être sous les feux des projecteurs en permanence, je n'aurai pas le droit à l'erreur. Et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec les potentielles l'année dernière…_

_- Ce ne sera pas le même contexte,_ raisonna Spike. _Le but est de faire de ton mieux. Personne ne te demande d'être parfaite à tout moment._

_- Bien sûr mais en tant que Tueuse, je…_

_- De toute façon, pour moi, tu l'es déjà_", lui lança-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage de sa part. Cette simple phrase équivalait à une déclaration sans fin et elle plongea alors son regard dans celui du vampire à ses côtés.

"_Justement… à ce propos..._

_- A propos de ta perfection?_ répéta le vampire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Mais non, idiot!_ pouffa la Tueuse. _A propos de cette proposition. Si je l'accepte, est-ce que… tu viendrais avec moi?_ demanda-t-elle timidement. _J'imagine que tu as plein de trucs prévus alors je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé ou quoi que ce soit, mais si par hasard…_

_- Bien sûr que oui, Buffy._

_- Ah-ah bon? Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas sûr, que tu…_

_- S'il y a bien une chose que cette histoire m'a apprise, c'est que quoi je fasse, je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments,_ répondit tranquillement le vampire. _Je ne veux plus jamais avoir l'impression de te perdre sans que tu ne sois sûre que tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux._"

Emue, la Tueuse serra la main du vampire dans les siennes.

"_C'est incroyable toute cette histoire_, murmura-t-elle après quelques instants. _Je suis là, ce soir, en train de réfléchir à mon avenir de Tueuse avec toi, pour le partager aux autres. Jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer…_

_- On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait_", approuva le vampire.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux à écouter le vent bruisser dans les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux. La nuit était calme et leur avenir un peu plus clair aujourd'hui.

* * *

_**Cette fic était ma première et je dois dire que cela m'a donné le goût de l'écriture.**_

_**J'ai deux projets en tête qui n'en sont qu'au stade de l'ébauche, totalement différents l'un de l'autre : l'un sur une suite de cette histoire, l'autre sur une saga plus familiale issue de l'univers de DBZ. **_

_**Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez me laisser votre avis. Dans tous les cas, je ne m'avancerai pas sur une possible date de « publication » du premier chapitre même si j'espère ne pas laisser passer plus de quelques mois.**_

_**Merci encore de m'avoir lue.**_


End file.
